Mundo dragon Temporada 2
by shadicthedragons
Summary: Nuestos heroes retoman su camino despues del tragico momento que tuvieron contra su nueva enemiga, ahora las cosas parecen ser mas defciles...Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless y el resto de sus amigos deberan enfretar nuevos retos juntos en este nuevo mundo que entraron.../continuacion de "Mundo dragon"
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas dias, buenas tardes y buenas noches..mis queridos vikingos y vkingas!**

 **y la multitud enloquese! \ñwñ/**

 _Deja de mentir que no es verdad **¬_¬**_

 **dejame disfrutar del momento aunque esa un poco ò_ó**

 _Esta bien has lo que quieras **u_u**_

 ***cof* *cof***

 **como seguia dicenddo...gracias por tenerme paciencia...se que a pasado un tiempo desde que termine la primera parte de esta historia...asique por peticion del publico...**

 _Mentira_ **¬_¬**

 **Usted cayadito se ve mas bonito ò_ó***

 **Como decia...por peticion del publico...y te me callas! y por peticion de mi mente ñwñ...Aqui les traigo el comienzo y el primer capitulo de esta historia que atrapo a muchos y a mi presonalmente...asique espero que la disfruten tanto como y como la anterior jejeje...asique**

 **Comencemos!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

 **Aviso=** _de ante mano les dijo que todos los capitulos pueden llegar hacer muy largos o muy cortos depende como corte el episodio...asi que estan avisados ñwñ/._

* * *

 **RECUPERAMOS TODO…PARA VOLVER A PERDERLO?.**

 _Anteriormente en Mundo Dragón_ **.**

 **Castillo de Hera.**

Las gemelas Astrid's, Valka, Stoick y Toothless eran prisioneros del poderosa hechicera Hera en su castillo, los gemelos Hiccup's observaban desde el suelo entre sorprendido e indiferente la situacion.

-Tan solo uno de ellos puede irse con ustedes dos-comenta la pelirroja con una sonrisa graciosa pero con rastro de maldad.

El par de castaños no sabían que hacer, mientras que uno miraba toda la situación con indeferencia, el otro ya no tenia cabeza para este tipo de cosas, pero la peor cosa que pudo escuchar el joven jefe fue a sus padres y a la Comandante hablar tan a la ligera de que se olvidaran de ellos, por su anteriores elecciones en el pasado, pero aunque esas palabras sea mas para su gemelo que para el, eso no significa que el dolor sea menos, el saber que se estaba despidiendo de todos ellos o que debía elegir a uno...era una tarea imposible para el pobre jefe.

-Yo ya tome mi decisión-responde el arquero con seriedad y mirando a todos, sus palabras sorprendieron al joven jefe-asíque terminare esto de lo mas rápido posible-agrega sin cambiar su expresión pero poniendo en alerta al joven castaño.

-No!...no te dejare tomar la decisión sobre mi!-el dice el joven jefe con enfado y tomando a su gemelo por la camisa, ni creía por un segundo que su otro yo tomaria la decisión de que maten a su familia y a sus amigos-!date cuenta que tu hermanos esta en esa elección!-le recrimina para hacerlo recapacitar antes de tomar una decisión, debían hacer esto juntos.

-¿Y?...ellos entenderán...ellos siempre entiende mejor que ellos-le responde con indeferencia mientras señalaba a las personas capturadas, esto sorprendió al joven jefe pero antes de que le pueda volver a reclamar termina recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el estomago, cosa que hizo soltarlo y terminar arrodillado en el suelo.

-Hiccup!( _Hiccup!_ )-gritan todos con sorpresa.

-Debiste irte cuando tuvieron la oportunidad-dice el arquero a su yo con seriedad e indeferencia, el pobre jefe solo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo pero en eso levanta la cabeza y verlo con enfado mientras se agarra el estomago.

-Eres un...!-lo intenta insultar entre dientes e ir sobre el para detenerlo pero su otro yo se le adelanto volviendo a usar el mango de su espada para noquearlo.

-Debo decir que es excitante verte golpearte a tu mismo-comenta la hechicera suspirando de gusto y algo excitada ver a su lindo caballero golpearse a si mismo, en cambio los demás solo le reclamaban por lo que hizo, mas la joven jinete.

-Antes de tomar mi decisión...Hera!-comenta de manera tranquila después de dejar su espada sobre su otro yo y mirar de manera seria a la hechicera, esta lo mira con atención-te propongo un trato…¡tómame a mi y déjalos a todos ellos irse!-le propone con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y agregando que solo lo hacia para poder enfrentarse a su rivales, todos estaban impactados con esa decisión que tomo pero antes que pueda hacerlo algo…..

-Con gusto tomare todo de ti!...Hiccup...¡serás mi esclavo!-grita la hermosa hechicera cargando su poder en sus manos y sonriendo de forma demencial.

-¡HICCUPP!-gritan todos con sorpresa e impotencia por no poder hacer nada para evitar la semejante locura que el arquero acaba de tomar, sacrificarse por todos ellos con tal de estén a salvo.

Al final la hechicera lanza un fuerte rayo directo al castaño, pero sin que se den cuenta...la comandante y el arquero se miran a los ojos por ultima vez...una gran luz cejo a todos mientras expandía por todo el castillo.

 _Actualmente._

 **En Berk.**

La pequeña Iris se encontraba sentada en uno banquillo afuera de la forja mientras miraba hacia el mar y el cielo nublado con la esperanza y preocupación de que su madre, su padre, sus tíos y sus amigos regresen con vida de la misión que tenían, pero ya a pasado todo un día y sin señal de todo ellos.

Suspira con tristeza y pesadez mientras agacha la cabeza, no era la primera vez que su padre y sus tíos la dejaban por días hasta que volvieran, pero su madre era otra cosa, ella casi siempre llegaba en el día o unas horas después, ya extrañaba la compañía de todos ellos.

-Hey Iris!...este...te sientes bien?, donde has estado ayer?-pregunta una tranquila voz a su lado, la pequeña levanta la mirada para ver a mujer pelirroja que la miraba con cautela y un poco preocupada por su estado.

-Ho-hola...Daisy...es que extraño a mis tíos y mi padre-le responde con tristeza mientras vuelve a agachar la cabeza, desde que todo ellos han estado en su vida, le aterra la posivilidad de estar sola otra vez, al ver su expresión de tristeza Daisy siente pena por ella.

-Oh ya veo...pero no estés triste...todos ellos volverán pronto-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentaba a su lado para darles ánimos y le apoyaba la mano en su pequeño hombro, la pequeña asiste convencida por su palabras, sabia que su padre y sus tíos volverian-ahora me puedes decir en donde estuviste ayer?, te estuve buscando como loca-agrega preguntado curiosa e interesada en donde estuvo esta pequeña inquieta, porque en verdad la estuvo buscado por toda la aldea ayer.

-Es que...es que-la pobre se sintió avergonzada de no decir a donde se fue y mas a escondida, en cambio la pelirroja esperaba pacientemente a que le responda-es que ese hombre feo no me agradaba mucho...así que me fui al bosque y entre un agujero con una laguna debajo-responde tímidamente y sin mirarla.

En cambio Daisy se tomo unos momentos en analizar las palabras de la infante, bueno no tanto pero es que había quedado un poco confundida cuando ella le menciono al "hombre feo", se tomo unos segundos para recordar de quien se podía tratar y la única persona que se le vino a la cabeza con esa descripción fue….

-Te escondiste de Alvin?-le pregunta curiosa y esperando que su hipótesis sea la correcta, a lo que la pequeña asiste con la cabeza, eso le causo gracia pero en parte tenia algo de razón, además estaba el hecho que el resto de todo el pueblo había llegado ayer por la tarde.

Para muchos de lo que aun era habitantes de Berk, les era una gran sorpresa en poder volver a su humilde hogar, muchos aun no se podía creer que un pequeño grupo de vikingos con dragones pudieran ganarle a toda una manda de susurros mortales, mas el gran dragón blanco,a decir verdad para Daisy y los demás vikingos que se quedaron a esperarlos era una gran satisfacción ver a todos felices por recuperar su antiguo hogar, pero había un problema que no sabia si ella era la única que lo sintió pero el ambiente entre todos ellos se sentía un poco mas...tenso.

-No estas enojada por no avisarte verdad?-le pregunta de golpe la pequeña pelinegra mirandola asustada a su amiga, la curandera parpadea un par de veces saliendo de su pensamientos y baja la mirada para verla.

-¿Que?...no claro que no...solo no te vuelvas a desaparecer sin avisar...¿esta bien?-le responde y aconseja con una amble sonrisa, Iris siente un gran alivio por su respuesta y asiste levemente.

Ambas se quedaron un rato mas disfrutando de la poca brisa mañanera que les ofrecía y a decir verdad, a ambas se le puso la carne de gallina por la ventisca fría, estaban tan acostumbradas a la brisa fresca pero con rasgos calidos que les ofrecía Elysium, que no tenia ni idea que en esta isla hacia mas frío.

-Creo que hubiera sido bueno en traer algunos abrigos no crees?-le pregunta a la pequeña a modo de broma mientras se frotaba los brazos para darse algo de calor, a lo que Iris la imita y asiste con una sonrisa por tener la razón, y por la pequeña broma.

Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo mas, de golpe una fuerte ventiscas las golpea haciendo que se cubran las caras y suelte un pequeño grito repentino, para la joven curandera le pareció muy raro esta ventisca, ya que iba directo hacia ella, otra cosa que pudo notar que las nubes poco a poco se iban despejando pero la ventisca continuaba, por otro lado Iris se intenta cubrir lo mejor que puede, su madre le contó que anteriormente en su aldea natal, los climas eran muy raros y repentinos pero nunca se lo creyo...hasta ahora.

En eso de golpe sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo, era una sensación de algo acaba de pasar pero que no sabia si será buena o mala, lo único que sabia es que debía irse de ese lugar y sin pensarlo la pequeña se levanta para salir corriendo.

-Iris!...espera!-grita la pelirroja al ver como la pequeña había salido corriendo hacia la aldea, sin mas que decir se levanto para poder seguirla pero algo le llamo la atención que la detuvo por unos segundos-el viento...se detuvo-comenta para si misma sorprendida por ese raro cambio climático, que se supone que acaba de pasar?.

Por ahora dejaria eso de lado, la pequeña pelinegra estaba bajo su cuidado y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo por el loco clima, asíque sin mas salio corriendo para poder alcanzarla, mientras tanto Iris corría todo lo que mas podía, algo en esa corriente por su cuerpo y la ventisca repentina le llamaba mucho la atención, le decía que debía ir a la aldea de inmediato.

 **En centro del pueblo.**

Todos los aldeanos que trabajaban en las reparaciones frenaron de inmediato para quedar todos sorprendidos y tragando duro, los que estaban martillando en los techos por poco se martillan los dedos, en tierra los más cercanos retrocedieron un paso, algunos tropezaron, nadie daba crédito a lo que pareció de golpe en medio de la aldea...como era esto posible?

Alrededor de toda la impactada multitud ya se el grupo de rescate, Stoick, Valka, Gobber, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Heather, Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout y Hiccup junto a todos los demás jinetes con sus dragones y mas, todos ellos tirados en el suelo quejándose de dolor y estando algo mareados, los aldeanos se preguntaban entre si...

Como fue que ellos aparecieron así de la nada?

Porque ahí mas dragones que antes?

Como es posible que Gobber, Fishlegs y Ruffnut estén vivos?, no que ellos habían muerto por los dragones y el arquero?.

Eran mas preguntas que respuestas lo que estaba consiguiendo, mientras tanto Iris había llegado a su objetivo pero la gran multitud le interrumpia el paso, Daisy la alcanza y se sorprende de ver a todo el mundo mirando una misma dirección con expresiones de sorpresa...¿por que no estaban trabajando?, ¿que era lo que les llamaba tanto la atención?.

En eso ve como la pequeña pelinegra se adentra entre las multitud, para intentar no incomodarlos ella va en su búsqueda, Iris hace un esfuerzo por traspasar entre la gente, por suerte no tuvo que atravesar mucho del otro lado ya se lo que vino a buscar y su sonrisa se ensancha mas, al igual que unas pequeñas lagrimas le caian, en eso la curandera aparece detrás suyo y lo que ve la dejo sorprendida.

-¿Qué?...pero como?-se pregunta la pobre totalmente confundida con lo que esta viendo, su novio y amigos aparecieron de la nada!,¡¿ como es que llegaron tan rapidos sin ser vistos?!.

-¡Mama!-grita la pequeña muy contenta de poder volver a su madre y tíos, todo ellos estaba bien, era tanta la emoción que no se espero ni un segundo en ir a abrazarla.

 **En cambio con los recién llegados**.

-¿Eh?...estamos...en Berk?-se pregunta el joven Fishlegs totalmente confundido y desorientado mientras se rasca la cabeza mirando todo el panorama, sus amigos estaban igual de confundidos y desorientados.

Los dragones solo se levanta agitando las cabezas y sin comprender nada de lo que había pasado, primero atacados, segundos encerrados y ahora liberados pero estando en otro lugar?, todo esto era muy extraño y pasaba todo demasiado rápido, por otro lado la comandante Astrid se levanta algo dormida y desorientada pero al escuchar una dulce voz se despierta por completo para buscar el origen, no paso mucho tiempo en encontrarla o mejor dicho ella la encontró.

Su pequeña la había sorprendido con fuerte abrazo repentino pero que rápidamente pudo devolverle, una gran alivio y emcion sintio cuando la abrazo, no le importaba como llego sino que ya estaba devuelta a su lado.

-ATRAPENLOS!-se escucha un fuerte grito que puso en alerta a todo el mundo y cuando quisieron reaccionar todos los dragones estaba siendo sometidos y amordazados, el momento de paz y asombro que se había formado...se había terminado.

 **Esa misma noche.**

La noche había caído en la aldea de Berk y en una de sus casas recién construida había dos guardias vigilando la entrada, dentro de esta se encontraban nuestros héroes encerrados, dentro se encontraban Snotlout de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared, Tuffnut mayor sentado en una de las silla del lugar con la cabeza agachada y apoyando sus brazos contra sus piernas, Heather y Fishlegs joven, ambos estaban sentados en suelo al lado del otro y cuidado de la joven rubia desmayada.

Al lado de Snotlout estaba el par de gemelos, Tuffnut estaba sentado contra la pared teniendo una mirada seria y con su pierna derecha flexionada mientras apoyaba su brazo derecho, entre medio de el y el pelinegro estaba su hermana parada apoyada tanto su espalda como su pierna izquierda contra la pared y también teniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda, por ultimo estaba Fishlegs mayor parado con los brazos cruzados y moviendo su pierna izquierda con nerviosismo, su rostro se encontraba igual.

-Ay!...mi cabeza-se quejaba de dolor la pobre jinete despertado y levantadote de poco mientras se masajeaba la zona de dolor, que había pasado para que sienta este horrible dolor?, pero al abrir un ojo observa a sus amigos todos con ella-chicos?...que paso?...donde estamos?-les pregunta un poco desorientada y un tanto confundida, en eso su amigo robusto la ayuda un poco para incorporarse cosa que la joven acepto con gusto.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste Astrid...dime como te sientes?-comenta y pregunta con una sonrisa, feliz que su amiga no sufrió mucho daño aunque en realidad estaba preocupado por ella por lo que le paso.

-Bien...o eso creo-responde no muy segura de cómo se sentía-lo único que se...es que tengo una horrible jaqueca, como si me hubieran golpeado-agrega molesta y quejándose internamente mientras se sigue masajeando la cabeza.

-Bueno...no esta fuera de la verdad-comenta Snotlout de manera seria y apoyando la opinión de su amiga, en verdad ella no se equivocaba con su comentario, la joven al escucharlo lo mira confundida-veo que no recuerdas nada...pero en verdad te golpearon en la cabeza-le responde sin cambiar su expresión.

La pobre jinete no entendía nada pero poco a poco comenzó a entender mejor las palabras de su amigo o mejor dicho a recodar, sin no mal recordaba algo o alguien la había golpeado por atrás, eso era frustrante no saber que la golpeo y si realmente supiera quien fue...se la de volvería con el doble de dolor, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al darse cuenta que solo sus amigos, Heather, Fishlegs y Tuffnut estaban con ella...un momento!.

-Espera un momento...donde esta Hiccup y los demás?-pregunta entre seria y preocupada por que no veía a su prometido, ni a su familia y mas importante ni a sus dragones.

-Bueno esas son las malas noticias Astrid, todos ellos fueron capturados y llevados a diferentes casa y a la arena, tanto ellos como nosotros fuimos tomados como prisioneros-le responde la pelinegra entre seria y preocupada por lo que les pueda llegar a pasar a todos ellos.

-¡¿Que?!...pero porque?!-vuelve a preguntar indignada con la información que acaba de recibir, pero rápidamente su cerebro comenzó a recordar una parte de lo sucedido-ALVIN!-a tan solo recodar y mencionar ese nombre, la sangre le comenzó a hervir, al igual que apretaba los puños.

Sus dos amigos mas cercanos asisten al ver que su amiga comenzaba a recordar lo sucedido, pero aun así eso no explicaba como fue que terminaron aquí y a parte...donde estaban Stoick, Valka, Gobber, Hiccup y sus dragones?.

-Chicos dígame...¿que fue lo que sucedió?, ¿donde están todos?, ¿donde esta mi otro yo?-pregunta seriamente para después estar un poco extrañada de no ver a su otro yo con ellos, al igual que...-esperen...donde están el otro Snotlout y la otra Ruffnut?-agrega mucho mas interesada del porque faltan tantas personas!, por otro lado Fishlegs y Heather chocan miradas preocupadas.

-Creo que es mejor que permanezca sentada...-le dice su amigo con tranquilada y aconcejandola, la joven guarda silencio para que continúe-todo empezó cuando llegamos pero nos atacaron de improvisto-comenzó con su relato de manera seria y calmada, todo el mundo se quedo callado sin poder creer aun...los que les paso hace unas horas-pues bueno..Ellos capturaron primero a nuestros dragones…

 _***Flash back***_

-¡ATRAPENLOS!-grita Alvin muy seriamente apareciendo de golpe junto a un gran grupo de vikingos mientras señalaba su objetivo.

Los vikingos atacan la orden sin chistar, atacando a todos los dragones, comenzando someterlos con fuerza bruta para después usar las sojas y mordazas para que no puedan defenderse, Toothless y el resto de los dragones, tras que estaba algo desorientados por la reciente llegada, no pudieron hacer nada para evitar ser capturados pero entre el y sus amigos no podían entender porque estaban siendo capturados por las personas que protegen.

En cambio Cizalladura y Rompecraneos tampoco entendieron nada, solo entendieron que terminaron cambiando unas cadenas por otras?, acaso ningún humano los dejara en paz?, por otro lado los cuatro hermanos reaccionaron un poco pero no lo suficiente, intentaron forcejar un poco pero solo Rex y Sky puedo zafarse, en cambio Smoker y Sugar no tuvieron tanta suerte, tanto la Nadder como pesadilla iba a contraatacar pero….

-¡ALTO!-grita con mucho enfado el gran jefe interponiéndose entre los dragones de su hijo y su pueblo, ambos grupos se detiene con sorpresa-¡¿se puede saber que demonios creen que estan haciendo?! ¡¿Por que estan atacan a estos dragones?!-les pregunta con un enfado contenido y decepcionado, no estaba de humor y esperaba una buena respuesta.

-Veras Stoick...a ver que te uniste contra nuestro enemigo, me tome la libertad de tomar el cargo que antiguamente me merecía-comenta Alvin con una sonrisa siniestra y pasando entre SUS guerreros, eso extraño mucho al gran jefe.

-¿Alvin?...de que rayos estas hablando?-el pobre jefe no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba hablando su compañero.

-A lo que me refiero...es que ahora soy el jefe! Y mi primera orden es poner a estos dragones y a todo aquel que los ayude en prision!-le responde seriamente-y eso va para ustedes también-agrega con una sonrisa de costado y un tanto malvada mientras señalaba a su antiguo amigo, tanto Sky como Rex y el mismo Stoick quedaron sorprendidos con esa información.

-¡Alto Alvin!...no cometas una locura!-grita Valka con desesperación y tristeza apareciendo de golpe y colocándose al lado de su marido, el pelinegro barbon quedo sorprendido de volver a ver a su antiguo amor y con vida!, todos a su alrededor tambien se sorprendieron de verla vida.

-Val-valka-la nombra entre cortado, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Por favor Alvin...no hagas esto...estos dragones no hicieron nada malo-le dice con preocupación y con la esperaza de que su antiguo amigo recapacite de la hazaña que estaba apunto de cometer, el hombre se queda callado por un segundos para después soltar un resoplido de entre la nariz y darle una ligera sonrisa divertida.

-Lo siento Val...pero tu dulces palabras...ya no tienen efecto en mi-le dice sin cambiar su expresión, eso puso en alerta tanto al par de dragones como a la pareja.

-¡Oigan! ¡Que creen que esta haciendo! ¡Suéltenlo!-se escucha un grito de enfado, todo el mundo voltea la mirada para que solo el grupo de recién llegados quedara totalmente sorprendidos, excepto por dos personas, todos miraban como dos grandes vikingos sostenían al inconciente castaño agarrandolo por cada brazo mientras que la rubia jinete sostenía una espada y los amenazaba a ambos con ella.

-Como dije...todo aquel que este con los dragones y con el!-comenta Alvin con una sonrisa divertida al ver que su plan estaba dando frutos.

Al ver esta acción tanto Toothless como Stoick entraron en cólera, el joven alpha intentaba por todos los medios quitarse tanto a los vikingos como la mordaza y las sojas, no iba a permitir que lastimen a su hermano, en cambio Stoick termino yendo contra Alvin para terminar dándole un fuerte golpe con su mano derecha, cosa que el pobre vikingo no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, en eso algunos vikingos a ver esta acción intentaron detener la pelea, pero en primero en responder fue Gobber, dándole un gancho derecho a uno que intentaba pasar, nadie iba a tocar a su amigo y jefe, no sin antes enfrentarse a el.

-¿Alguien mas quiere interrumpir?-pregunta el viejo herrero entre serio y molesto pero con una ligera sonrisa divertida de lado, todos quedaron callados y quietos, aunque de golpe uno salto con su arma lista, cosa que uno por uno también se lanzaron al ataque-Uy!...creo que hable de mas!-comenta ahora un poco arrepentido por su comentario.

Pero sus compañeros actuaron rápido tomando sus armas e intentando defenderlo y defenderse, en cambio la Comandante coloco detrás de ella a su pequeña, no estaba armada pero no por eso no seria peligrosa, por otro lado Sky actúo rápido, se interpuso entre Valka y un par de vikingos que por poco la atacaban, la mujer le dio las gracias por eso, Rex se encargo de otro par, mientras tanto Astrid estaba peleando contra un segundo enemigo, gracias a que el arquero dejo su espada junto a su prometido ningún arma hecha por ello era rival para esta.

Y gracias a que era muy ligera podía moverse mas rápido que ellos, asíque pelear contra el primer vikingo no le costo nada y el segundo quedo impresionado al quedarse solo la mitad del mazo, solo para que después termine recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara y luego una patada que lo dejo knockout, por desgracia para ella el par que sostenían a su prometido aun no la atacaban, pero en eso uno de ellos lo suelta para ir contra ella, ambos chocaron armas.

Mientras tanto Alvin se había recuperado del golpe para esquivar otro puñetazo del jefe y tomarlo del brazo para lanzarlo hacia delante, haciendo que pase por enzima suyo, el pobre de Stoick cae de espalda soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor pero se recupera rápido esquivando un pisotón que iba dirigido a su cara, se levanta observando como Gobber y los jóvenes vikingos se defendían de los ataques.

También de cómo el par de dragones de su hijo ayudaban en esta lucha, mas la Nadder amarilla que ayudaba su esposa, Toothless y los demás dragones seguían forcejeando para poder liberarse pero los vikingos no daban tregua, hasta que…

-¡Alto todo el mundo!-grita Mildew haciendo que todos detengas sus movimientos y lo voltea a ver, quedando sorprendidos-sino quieren ver a este chico muerto será mejor que se detenga!- agrega con una sonrisa malvada mientras sostenia en su mano una daga y esta se encontraba puesta en la garganta del joven castaño.

En su lucha contra el vikingo renegado/captor, la joven jinete le había dado la espalda al otro vikingo que tenia capturado a Hiccup y cuando escucho la voz del viejo, el aire que contenía se salio de golpe, ver el fino filo de esa daga en el cuello del castaño hizo que por poco se le saliera el alma, Toothless estaba igual de asustado, ver esta escena era algo de no creer, ¿por que?...por que los traicionan las personas que intentaban ayudar?, en cambio tanto Valka como a Stoick quedaron igual o peor que la jinete, la pobre mujer se tapo la boca para bloquear un grito de espanto, sus ojos se cristalizaron de solo ver a su pequeño ser amenazado.

-Se los advierto...si se siguen resistiendo...este maldito se muere-comenta el viejo con una sonrisa malvada mientras apoya un poco mas el filo de su daga en el cuello del castaño, esa acción tan cobarde molesto mucho mas a la joven jinete e iba ir contraatacar al el viejo antes de que le clave la daga.

Pero eso fue una mala jugada para la jinete, porque al querer ir contra Mildew cometió el error de darle la espalda a su enemigo, cosa que este aprovecho en usar la base del mango de su espada y golpear la nuca de la joven, al final Astrid termino inconciente en el suelo.

-¡Astrid!-grita de sorpresa y asustado el joven robusto para ir en el rescate de su amiga desmayada, por otro lado al ver esta acción Stormfly quiso ir ayudar a su jinete.

-¡Ya basta dragones!...dejen de moverse y de pelear o sino me veré obligado a acabar con al vida de este chico!-grita Mildew ya arto de la insistencia de esas lagartijas y de todos el mundo por querer salvar la vida de este traidor.

Pero tanto Stormfly como Sky y Rex no se iban a dejar intimidad por humano feo y saco de huesos, los tres pensaron que debían ayudar pero el rugido interno de Toothless los hizo detenerse, este los miro y ellos lo miraron, el joven alpha negó con la cabeza y gracias a esa distracción los vikingos pudieron someter al a Nadder y al pesadilla, los jóvenes vikingos junto con los jinetes tiraron su armas, seguidos por Gobber que junto con Valka tambien se rindieron, no iban a dejar que lastimen a sus amigos.

-Pagaras por esto...Alvin-comenta el gran jefe muy furioso con el que alguna vez consideró su amigo mientras se dejaba capturar, en cambio el vikingo se le acerca con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es tu culpa...por unirte a tu hijo traidor y sus dragones-le responde casi en voz baja y sin cambiar su expresión para después darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Valka, Gobber y los jóvenes vikingos se altera e se impresionan por eso-sepárelos y llévelos algunas de las casas, las usaremos como prisión para ver que haremos con estos traidores!-sugiere y ordena.

-Pero jefe que aremos con los dragones?-pregunta un vikingo, para el era obvio que no podían llevarlos a las casa.

-Llévelos a la arena y déjalos ahí...mañana les espera una linda sorpresa-le responde mirándolo tanto al vikingo como a los dragones, a estos últimos les sonreírles de una manera divertida con rastro de maldad.

-Oye Alvin!-lo llama uno y este voltea ver de quien se trataba, entre el grupo de captores el que lo llamo y levantaba la mano era el Snotlout de una pierna-yo tambien voy a ser llevado como prisiónero?, porque no hice nada y no tengo intención de apoyarlos ni ellos, ni a sus dragones-comenta el pelinegro de manera seria, la verdad le estaba molestando que lo estén poniendo un lugar que no le corresponde.

-¿De que estas hablando Snotlout?!-le pregunta la comandante sorprendida por su palabras, Iris mira todo detrás de su madre, los jóvenes jinetes tambien estaba sorprendidos por su palabras, en especial su otro yo.

-¿Que?- le responde con otra pregunta e inclinadose de brazos y hombros-yo jamás dije que estaba del lado de los dragones o del traidor de Hiccup, yo solo fui con ustedes para probarle a es inútil que soy mejor que el-le dice seriamente mientras se señalaba así mismo, porque es verdad no tenia ninguna intención de ayudar a esas lagartijas-mi único propósito es matar ese maldito-agrega mucho mas molesto que antes y señalaba al castaño inconciente, ese maldito pagara por a verle quitado una pierna.

-Eemm...yo tambien no tengo nada que ver-comenta de golpe Ruffnut mayor levantado la mano.

-Ruffnut!/Hermana!-tanto la Comandante como el flaco de Fishlegs hasta el mismo Tuffnut mayor, los tres estaban incrédulos por lo que acaba de mencionar la mujer.

-Hey!...estar 5 años encerrados en prisión matándote de hambre no es algo muy lindo y fácil de olvidar-responde la rubia de dos coleta muy molesta por ese recuerdos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, para que después mire al jefe Alvin-asíque crees que Snotlout y yo podemos unirnos a ustedes?-le pregunta y propone señalando con el pulgar a su chico.

-Claro que si...todo aquel que quiera seguir matando dragones y buscar venganza contra el hijo de Stoick...es bienvenido-responde con una sonrisa mientras los aceptaba a ambos, la verdad no tenia duda sobre ambos ya que se podía ver en sus caras y palabra que todavía guardaban una pizca de rencor.

En cambio Stoick, Gobber, Fishlegs, Astrid y hasta el mismo Tuffnut no se podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar, Gobber y Fishlegs no daban crédito a lo que su amiga y vieja alumna decía, aparte de que tenia algo de razón, eso lo no justificaba sabiendo que ella le ha hecho la vida imposible a Hiccup en el pasado, Stoick y Astrid no podían creer que un amigo y un valiente guerrero lo estén apuñando por la espalda y que aun busque venganza.

- _Son solo unos traidores-_ comenta en voz baja la comandante mientras su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, estaba conteniendo el enojo, en cambio Iris la mira con preocupación pero antes de que pueda decir algo, escucha un par de pasos atrás suyo.

-¡Mami!-grita a asustada al voltear la mirada, la rubia reacciona golpeando al vikingo con un codazo en el medio del estomago, este pierde el aire mientras se arrodillaba agarrandose la zona de dolor, por otra parte la rubia vikinga aprovecha esto para rematarlo con otro codazo en la cabeza, el pobre hombre queda inconciente en el suelo.

-Ven Iris...sube!-le dice a su pequeña agachándose y ofreciéndole su espalda, la infante no lo piensa dos veces y se sube, una vez bien sujeta la rubia sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede.

-Tras ella!...quiero a esa niña!-grita con furia y enfado Alvin apuntando con su dedo a ambos chicas, tres vikingo salen corriendo.

- _Maldición!_ -maldice en voz baja Heather para después golpea con su nuca la cara del vikingo que la apresionaba, en eso sale corriendo para terminar barriéndose por el suelo y meterle la traba solo a uno de ellos-demonios no llegue a tiempo-se reta así misma, molesta por no a ver actuado mas rápido.

-Rápido! ¡¿Que están esperando?! Quiero a todos estos traidores y a quien los apoyen en cerrados...de inmediato!-ordena muy molesto el pelinegro al ver que no veía que los estén encerrado.

Uno poco uno los jóvenes vikingos, a excepción de Snotlout y Ruffnut, fueron atados y comenzados a ser llevados a las "prisiones", el joven Fishlegs carga a la inconciente Astrid, mientras mildew retira su daga del cuello del castaño, mientras todo era divididos y yendo para separados, Tuffnut mayor observa detrás suyo con tristeza a su hermana, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria lo mira.

Ambos chocan miradas pero ella la aparta rápidamente primero y sin cambiar su expresión, con eso le dio a entender al hombre que su hermana no tenia ninguna intención de ayudarlo...

***F _in del flashbacks***_

-No se a donde fue tu otro yo Astrid, solo se que a todos nos separaron-termina de contarle la historia con calma y suspirado con decepción, final todo el sacrificion que hicieron solo para terminar siendo prisioneros.

-Entiendo...gracias por poner al tanto de la situación Fishlegs-comenta la joven jinete sintiéndose mejor del golpe y estando agradecida con su amigo por tenerla al tanto, ahora se preguntaba...donde estaría su otro yo con la pequeña Iris?, y porque Alvin la quiere?, esa dos cosas no lograba entenderlas.

-Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes-comenta de golpe el Fishlegs flaco mordiéndose las unas y comenzando a caminar de una lado otro de lo nervios, sus palabras y esa actitud llamo a todos la antecion.

-A que te refieres Fishlegs?-pregunta la pelinegra muy extrañada por su actitud y mas porque la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa por su andar de un lado a otro.

-Bueno...es que...lo que pasa-responde deteniéndose de golpe y agachándola mirada mientras la palabras se le trababan, los nervios le estaban ganado y más por lo que escucho.

-¿Que sucede cara pez?-pregunta el pelinegro muy confundido con su actitud de miedoso, tanto el como los gemelos se acercan para escuchar mejor.

-Bueno...hay un problema-responde sin levantar la mirada, los demás se quedan callados a la espera de que continúe-escuche que mañana a primea hora van a matar a los dragones y después...-comenta muy asustado mientras le tiembla el cuerpo, los jóvenes jinetes al igual que Heather se alarmaron por esta noticia.

-Y después...que?-se anima pregunta su otro yo igual de asustado, no puede se que su amaba Albóndiga será asesinada y peor...tal vez a sangre fría.

-Van...van a...van a decapitar a Hiccup-les termina de decir levantado la mirada y en su expresión se puede ver el miedo y el terror, tanto sus manos como la cara le sudaban del miedo.

Esa noticia si que fue impactante para todo el grupo, mas para la pobre jinete que no se creía lo que escuchaba, pero tanto para ella como algunos era entendible que quieran matarlo, Hiccup y el arquero son iguales, sino tienen a uno lo tendran al otro y cualquiera de los dos pagaría el precio.

-Rayo!...debemos salir de aquí de inmediato!-maldice muy molesta la joven jinete mientras se levantaba, no pensaba quedarse aquí encerrada a la espera de ver o saber que mataron a su _dragon boy_.

-Si pero como lo haremos?...la puerta esta cerrada y esta siendo vigilada-comenta el joven pelinegro entre serio mientras señalaba la única entrada-quien rayo construyo esta casa que no tiene ni ventanas?-pregunta al aire entre indignado y molesto por no ver absolutamente ni una ventada, quien en su sano juicio construiria una casa sin ventanas?.

Esa información y el panorama tenía mucho sentido para todos los que estaban ahí adentro, era todo muy extraño que esta casa este construida pero sin una venta o puerta trasera, pero todo pensamiento presente fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de alguien, todo menos Tuffnut mayor voltean a ver al joven robusto.

-Bueno la cuestión es que Leia y yo construimos esta casa para que ella pueda vivir-comenta el joven con una pequeña sonrisa divertida-ella solo quería construirla así para después decidirse en donde pondría las ventanas jejeje-agrega riendo un poco mientras se rasca la nunca, en cambio el flaco Fishlegs miraba la casa con sorpresa y atención.

-Pero eso no es importante!...lo que importa es que tenemos una salida-les dice con aun sonrisa de felicidad y agradecido con los dioses por ponerlos en una casa que el ayudo a construir.

-¡¿Que?!...y cuando pensabas decirnos sobre esa salida?!-pregunta el joven pelinegro molesto con su amigo por mantener durante horas sea salida secreta, pero repentinamente todos lo callan cosa que lo puso aun mas molesto.

-Bueno no quiera decir nada hasta que Astrid despertara y se lo pueda decir a todos-le responde riendo un poco nervioso por su equivocación pero quería que todos estuvieran enterados, en eso siente una mano en su hombro y voltea la mirada para ver al joven rubia.

-Lamento la espera y gracias por la información...pero dinos en donde esta?-se disculpa y le agradece con una pequeña sonrisa por su amabilidad pero ahora lo que importaba era poder salir de este lugar para asi ayudar a Hiccup y a los demas.

-Se encuentra detrás de Fishlegs-responde apuntando detrás de su otro yo, todo menos Tuffnut mayor voltean a ver al otro Fishlegs, este se les queda mirando un rato para después voltea a ver detrás suyo.

-Muy bien ábrela debemos prepáranos para irnos ahora-ordena e informa la jinete con seriedad, todo asiste mientras el joven Fishlegs iba en busqueda de la salida, al hacerlo la joven observa al otro Tuffnut que aun estaba sentado.

-Hey Tuffnut...te encuentras bien?-le pregunta acercándose hasta el, la verdad verlo así era algo preocupante, en eso Heather también se le acerca preocupada por su amigo.

-Si..es solo que...no puedo creer...que mi hermana...me halla dejado de lado-responde triste y casi en vos baja que solo ambas chicas lo escuchar, aun no se podía creer que su propia hermana lo abandonara y eligiera estar con Alvin y el resto de los vikingos traidores, las chicas se miraron entre si preocupadas y sin saber que decir.

-Escucha Tuffnut...-intenta animarlo la pelinegra.

-Oye!..que rayos paso con toda esa energía que tenias?!-pregunta la joven dos coletas enojada e interrumpiendo a la pelinegra mientras agarraba del cuello de la camisa a su gemelo mayor, ambas chicas quedaron sorprendías por su enfado y repentina aparición.

-Eeem Ruffnut...-intenta detener y tranquilarla la ojiverde.

-Que ella halla elegido el bando contrario no significa que tu hagas lo mismo-le dice molesta para después soltarlo bruscamente haciedo que se vuelva a sentar, el pobre hombre casi se cae para atrás.

-Pero...se supina...que...que éramos un equipo-le dice con tristeza, entendía las palabras de su hermana del otro mundo pero...pero siempre creyó que su hermana y el eran equipo para todo, entre todos solo Tuffnut menor entendía los sentimientos de su otro yo, ya que tampoco se sentirá bien si su hermana lo traicionaba o lo abandonaba y viceversa.

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separaron...ambos ya no pueden saber que piensa el otro-le responde seriamente y cruzándose los brazos, sus palabras fueron duras pero justas.

-Wow Ruffnut...que profundo-comenta de golpea Astrid sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

-Gracias...tengo mis momentos-le responde con una sonrisa orgullosa y alabándose a si misma, en ese mismo instante la joven jinete se quiso arrepentir de lo que dijo.

-Tuffnut...Ruffnut tiene razón...ambos ya tomaron caminos separados-le dice Heather con calma y este la voltea a verla-no te estoy diciendo que luchas contra ella o con ella pero debes tomar la decisión ahora, vienes con nosotros o quieres quedarte aquí?-le pregunta entre seria e internamente preocupada por lo que su amigo elija.

Mientras tanto Tuffnut se quedo unos minutos en silencio, analizando las palabras de su hermana de otro mundo como las de su amiga y la verdad ambas tenían razón, mas la primera, tanto el como su hermana han estado separados por mucho tiempo, su forma de pensar como gemelos se perdió, además estaba el hecho de que el pensaba que ella murió…

-Toma rápido tu decisión por que debemos irnos-todo rastro de poético que estaba en su cabeza se fue a la basura por la interrupción de Snotlout, ambos se miran, este lo estaba mirando de seriamente y con los brazos cruzados, una parte de el entendía porque Hiccup lo quiere matar, a veces puede ser algo irritante.

-* _Sigh_ *..Bien chicos iré con ustedes-les termina de responde con una pequeña sonrisa y levantado el pulgar, las tres chicas sonrieron por su respuesta.

-Bien chicos aquí esta la salida!-les da aviso el joven Fishlegs haciendo que todos vallan a su dirección y observen el agujero-Leia pensó que seria bueno para ella si tuviera una salida de escape por si se quedaba atrapada adentro y la puerta fuera bloqueada-les dice con una sonrisa mientras les informa la idea de su amiga, el otro Fishlegs también sonríe muy contento por la idea de su "amiga", al igual que Heather-el único problema es que...soy el único que no cabe en el-rie entre cortado para después terminar decepcionado de si mismo.

-No te preocupes...te abriremos la puerta en cuanto nos encarguemos de los guardias-comenta la joven jinete con una sonrisa seria mientras se agachaba cerca de la abertura-ahora escuchen...Snotlout, Heather y Ruffnut vallan por el jefe, Valka y por Gobber, Fishlegs tu vete a la arena para verificar como esta la situación de nuestro dragones...-les ordena seriamente mirando a los tres primero para después a su amigo robusto, estos asisten de igual forma.

-Astrid si no es mucha molestia Fishlegs y yo iremos por Leia y Daisy, ambas fueron capturadas por intentar ayudarnos-interrumpe Tuffnut mayor seriamente señalando con la cabeza al flaco Fishlegs, la joven asiste.

-Entonces Tuffnut vendrás conmigo...iremos a buscar a Hiccup-agrega mirando al otro Tuffnut, esta asiste pero teniendo una cara de extrañes-nos reuniremos cerca de la arena para irnos de Berk lo mas rápido posible...así que estate atento-les informa a todos y mas a su amigo robusto, a lo que todos concuerdan con ella, en eso la joven entra al agujero.

-En su mundo...Astrid es la segunda al mando?-pregunta un poco confundida la pelinegra mirando a todos los jinetes, la verdad le sorprendía que tan rápido se organizaba ella y mas sabiendo que sale con el jefe de ellos.

-Mas o menos...siempre a tenido esa actitud de líder-responde Ruffnut semi girando su mano de un lado a otro y no estando muy convencida de lo que dijo su amiga.

-Eemm….chicos no deberíamos estar ayudándola?...porque se fue sola-comenta tímidamente el flaco Fishlegs apuntado el agujero al notar que su compañera había desaparecido, todos se pusieron nerviosos al darse cuenta de que se quedaron parados como tontos.

Pero ante de que pudiera salir por el agujero, en la puerta se escuchaba unos cuantos quejidos de dolor, más algunos golpes, todo para que al terminar la puerta hizo clic, todos miraban la puerta con sorpresa mientras que Fishlegs flaco tragara duro, detrás de esta aparece un vikingo solo para que segundos después terminara cayendo al suelo inconciente, detrás del hombre estaba la joven rubia con un palo apoyado en el hombro.

- _Que están esperando vámonos!_ -les grita en voz baja e indicándolas con la cabeza para que salgan, sin oponerse o decir algo mas todo salen por la puerta-muy bien recuerden el plan...nos vemos en la arena-les informa para después salir corriendo en buscar de Hiccup, al rato Tuffnut sale corriendo tras de ella.

Sin mas que decir cada uno ataco la orden de la jinete, Heather, Ruffnut y Snotlout se fueron en busca del jefe, Valka y Gobber, Tuffnut y Fishlegs fueron en busca de Leia y Daisy mientras que el joven robusto se fue a la arena para idear un plan que pueda salvar a su dragones y a todos ellos, obvio que sin ser descubiertos.

 **En una casa "prisión".**

Encerrados en esta casa estaban Stoick, Valka y Gobber, el gran jefe se encontraba junto con su esposa sentados en un par de sillas que estaban en el lugar, la pobre mujer estaba apoyada contra el hombro de su marido y teniendo una mirada muy triste, el jefe intentaba darle ánimos acariciando su hombro, aunque en su expresión también era de tristeza.

Por otro lado Gobber estaba un poco apartado de ambos, se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta, verlos a ambos juntos debía ser un momento de felicidad pero al parecer las cosas en el castillo de esa bruja lo cambio todo, mientras tanto el pobre corazón de Valka lo sentía destrozado, primero su hijo se sacrifica por ellos aun cuando no lo merecían y ahora su hijo de otro mundo iba a ser asesinado sin que pueda evitarlo, que clase de madre era...sino podía proteger a sus pequeños?.

A tan solo venirle ese pensamientos rompió en lagrimas para después ocultar su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, el jefe solo puedo abrazar para darle un poco de consuelo e intentaba decirle algunas palabras pero no se le ocurría nada, y como hacerlo si estaba igual que ella, decirle algo es como mentirle en su cara y a si mismo, lo único que puede hacer por ella y por el es brazarla lo mas que puede, aunque sea darle un mínimo consuelo, mientras tanto el viejo herrero tuvo que mirar a otro lado, ver esa escena de ambos le partía el corazón.

Solo esperaba y rezaba que los dioses se apiadaran de ellos y les mandara alguna señal ou una manera de poder salvarse y salvar a su antiguo alumno.

 **Con Astrid y Tuffnut.**

El par de jinetes corrían y se escondía por los diferentes escombros de las casa destruidas para pasar inadvertidos, la joven rubia esperaba que con la dirección que tomo sea la correcta para encontrar a Hiccup, en cambio el joven rubio tenia una duda en la cabeza y que esperaba que su amiga pueda respondérsela.

- _Oye Astrid...puedo preguntarte algo?_ -le pregunta en voz baja mientras corrían y se ocultaban detrás de unos escombros.

- _Si claro_ -le responde su amiga en voz baja y sin mirarlo, para después volver a correr hacia otros escombros, debían encontrar lo que buscaban y rápido, aunque un pequeño pensamiento paso por su mente-(espero que no sea algo tonto)-piensa un poco aburrida de las preguntara casi sin sentido que tenia a veces Tuffnut o junto con su hermana.

- _Quiera saber...bueno..¿por que me elegiste a mi?... ¿Y a no Heather o a Snotlout o a mi otro yo?_ -le pregunta muy confundido con la elección de su amiga e intentado no levantar mucho la voz, en eso la joven se detiene de golpe haciendo que por poco se la choque, solo para que después se acaricie la nuca nerviosamente- _es decir...Heather y tu son buenas peleando juntas...me pareció raro que no la eligieras a ella_ -le dice un poco intimidado por el repentino frenado y pensado que tal ves la ofendió, a veces Astrid puede ser muy temperamental...desde su punto de vista.

-(Valla...esa si que no es una pregunta tonta)-piensa la rubia impresionada por la repentina pregunta y explicación de su amigo, luego se da la vuelta para verlo a los ojos o lo poco que puede mirar- _bueno a decir verdad...la Heather de este mundo es diferente a la que conocemos...para que podamos hacer buen equipo debiera conocerla un poco mas y eso me hace falta algo de entrenamiento_ -le responde y explica con tranquilidad, cosa que el rubio solo suelta un pequeño "oh"- _lo mismo pasa con tu otro yo...y en cuanto a lo de Snotlout pues...ya sabes como es el...siempre quiere llevarse la gloria...me seria algo molesto_ -agrega igual de tranquila para después terminar algo molesta por recordar al pelinegro y saber muy bien que el se quiere llevar toda la gloria o interrumpirla.

- _Oh...entiendo...algo_ -responde entre cortado y levemente sorprendido al entender casi a medias la explicación, la rubia suspira para olvidarse de eso..

- _Olvídate de eso y concéntrate_ \- le termina de hablar seriamente para después seguir con su camino y con su misión, el chico concuerda y la sigue.

Ambos rubios corrían rápido y agachados procurándose que lo poco vikingos que andaban a las afuera no los puedan ver, aunque era algo complicado sabiendo que gran parte del pueblo estaba destruido, primero iba Astrid y luego avanzaba Tuffnut, luego Tuffnut para después ser Astrid la siguiente, así sucesivamente por cada escombro, debían hacerlo rápido y en silencio para no llamar la atención,

En eso ambos se coloca detrás de una casa a medio construir, Tuffnut se acerca hasta a la orilla y lo que vio lo hace sonreír de gusto, se da la vuelta para indicarle a su amiga que se le acerque, la jinete se acerca con cautela.

- _Mira por allá!_ -le dice sin quitar su sonrisa y apuntado con su dedo, su amiga asoma la cabeza para ver a que se estaba refiriendo- _una casa con guardias...vamos!_ -le dice y rápidamente queriendo ir a noquear esos guardias y entrar, pero su amiga lo toma del cuello de su camisa para volver a esconder-¿ _que?_ -le pregunta un poco confundido por su brusco movimiento mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

- _Espera...debemos pensar bien esto-_ le dice un poco seria e intentado pensar en algún tipo de plan para derribar ese par de guardias ya que el problema que tenia era que había una larga distancia entre la casa que ellos se escondían y la que debían ir-(espero que Hiccup este ahí)-piensa seriamente sin saber su _dragón boy_ estaba ahí a dentro o si estaban Daisy y Leia o el jefe junto con Valka y Gobber.

Esto era lo malo de no saber bien en donde estaba todo el mundo, no le molestaba rescatar a lo ya mencionados, pero prefería ser ella la primera en encontrar al castaño para no llevarse ninguna sorpresa, ya que Hiccup tiende a ocultarle cositas y se lo dice cuando ya metió la pata, la joven agita la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, sea quien sea el que este en esa casa vigilada lo sacarían. Con esos pensamientos busco alguna forma de poder ir hacia la entrada, busca con la mirada algo que le puede servir y en eso ve un palo.

-¡ _Dame ese palo!_ -le dice en vos baja y de manera seria mientras apuntaba con su dedo un palo mediano que estaba cerca del rubio, este baja la mirada para buscarlo, se agacha y se lo entrega.

- _Que piensas hacer con eso?_ -le preguntaba confundido ya que ella ya tenia un palo, que ese supone que ara con dos palos a la ves?, pero su amiga no le responde sino que actúa rápido corriendo hacia uno árbol-(pero que es lo que va hacer?!)-pregunta alarmado y sin saber que hacer.

En cambio la joven jinete detrás del árbol cierra los ojos para respirar profundo y soltarlo en un suspiro profundo, abre los ojos de golpe y lista para la acción, observa al par de guardia y uno de ellos se estaba sacando la cera de la oreja, cosa que la asqueo y el otro solo bostezaba, al verlos distraídos era una buena oportunidad para ir detrás de otro árbol.

 **Con los guardias**.

-Oye!-el vikingo de la izquierda mira a su compañero después de sacarse el dedo de la oreja-ya que Alvin no esta aquí...que tal si le damos un poco mas de escarmiento a ese maldito?-le pregunta con una sonrisa divertida mientras le mostraba un cuchillo.

-Jejeje...no es mala la idea-le responde de la misma forma y estando muy de acuerdo con su compañero, tenia un entretenimiento...¿por que no usarlo?, así las horas aburridas de vigilancia se irían mas rápido.

Uno de ellos busca dentro de sus bolsillos la llave para abrir la puerta mientras ambos se daban al vuelta, era momento de un poco de diversión pero a tan solo sacar la llave, algo golpe con fuerza la nuca de su amigo haciendo que su cara choque contra la puerta y suelte la llave, ambos se gira para ver quien fue y en eso ven como una mujer venia hacia ellos corriendo a gran velocidad.

Ante de llegar a ellos, Astrid salta girando sobre su cabeza el palo que le quedo y terminar golpeando el rostro del vikingo de la derecha en todo el rostro dejándolo tirado en el suelo inconciente, el otro vikingo del susto no pudo hacer nada y cuando quiso sacar su arma lo golpearon en el estomago. Astrid miro al otro guardia que le quedaba y ver que intentaba sacar su arma, agarra con fuerza el palo que tiene y con una de las puntas golpea el estomago del hombre, este termina sacando el aire contenido y terminado arrodillado.

Sin espera a que se recupere la joven rubia termina con el estampándole el palo en toda la nuca haciendo que lo rompa en el proceso, el pobre guardia cae derrotando mientras la joven respira algo agitada y no porque ellos fueran un reto sino por la adrenalina de ser descubierta, en eso agitando un poco su cabello, ya que por la carrera se le salieron un par de mechones, levanta la mirada hacia donde estaba Tuffnut y el indica con la cabeza para que se acerque…en cambio con el rubio.

-¡Demonios!...Hiccup si que saco la lotería con Astrid-comenta para si mismo totalmente impresionado, emocionado y sintiendo algo de envidia de su amigo, ahora que lo pensaba su otro yo también tenia novia, tal vez seria el momento para conseguirse una?-naa...estoy bien por ahora-niega con la cabeza y teniendo una sonrisa, con ese pensamiento corre hacia ella.

Mientras Tuffnut se acercaba, Astrid tiro el palo que ya no le servia, en eso se gira para intentar abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada, se quiso darse una patada por lo obvio, suspirado se agacha para revisar al guardias de la derecha y cuando Tuffnut aparecio le dice que revise al otro guardia, ambos los registran pero ninguno tenia la bendita llave, hasta que la joven mira que cerca de los pies del guardia vio algo brillante.

-Ah!...ahí estabas-comenta aliviad y con una pequeña sonrisa divertida al darse cuenta que la llave estaba tirada, sin mas se estiro un poco para tomarla y después se levanto, su rubio amigo la mira y también se levanta, ella coloca la llave en la cerradura, le da un par de vueltas hasta que escucha un clic, ambos se miran y asiste con seriamente, al abrir la puerta a ambos se les escapa un grito ahogado.

Dentro de la casa estaba siendo iluminada solo por una par de antorchas colgadas paralelamente contra la pared, debajo de ellas ya se el joven castaño arrodilla con la cabeza agachada, atado con grandes cadenas alrededor del cuerpo al igual que sus piernas, al ver esta acción la joven corre para verlo.

-¡ _Hiccup!_ -grita en voz baja y totalmente alarmada al verlo asi de encadenado, pero tambien algo en ella le decía que no estaba bien, mientra tanto Tuffnut miro hacia ambos lado para después cerrar la puerta tras de si- ¡oh...por...Thor!-la pobre se tuvo que tapar la boca por el asombro y estar aterrada de lo que estaba viendo, eso llamo mucho la atención de su amigo, Tuffnut se acerca y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

El joven castaño no solo estaba arrodillado sino que también su traje de vuelo ya no lo tenia puesto, solo estaba con su camisa verde y esta tenía unos cuantos cortes por todos lados, ademas al levantar la cabeza del joven, Astrid vio que su chico tenia muchos golpes y cortadas en el rostro, mas una línea de sangre por la comisura de su boca, además de que tenia los ojos vendados, le daba miedo sacársela pero necesitaba saber si estaba conciente...o muerto, con suavidad baja la cabeza y le quita la venda.

-Hiccup?...Hiccup despierta-lo intenta despertar después de quitarle la venda, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas e intentaba ignorar el horrible moretón en su ojo izquierdo, en eso le saca la línea de sangre con el pulgar, pero sus intentos por despetarlo eran en vanos-¡Hiccup!...despierta!... _babe_!-le grita casi desesperada porque despierte mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, Tuffnut solo podía observa la escena con impotencia, su amigo debió pasarla muy mal por horas.

- _As...Astr...As-trid?_ -intenta hablar el pobre castaño entre cortado, afónico, cansado y muy pero muy adolorido, eso llama la atención de los rubios- _er…eres…t-tu?_ -vuelve a preguntar abriendo un ojo, la joven sonríe feliz mientras se limpia los ojos- _tu vos…es una…bella luz...en la oscuridad_ -agrega sonriendo con mucho esfuerzo pero feliz de poder volver a escucharla y de paso ser un poco cursi.

-No...no digas tonterías-lo reta con una sonrisa y estando algo avergonzada de que le diga ese tipo de cosas enfrente de los demás, las prefería a solas, por otro lado Tuffnut mira hacia otro lado acariciándose el cuello y estando algo incomodo, solo para que después carraspee la garganta-debemos sacarte de aquí, van asesinarte mañana a primera hora, al igual que nuestro dragones-agrega tornándose seria mientras intentando aflojan las cadenas.

Al ver esta acción Tuffnut también se acerca para ayudarla a aflojar las cadenas pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron ser en vano, en cambio Hiccup no sabia que hacer, apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos y estar conciente, esos vikingos se que disfrutaron golpearlo.

-Es inútil...debemos encontrar la llave, hay que revisar a los guardias-comenta la rubia con frustración al ver que sus fuerzas eran inútiles para abrir el candado o aflojar las cadenas, para después proponer buscar una llave.

-Pero ya revisamos a los guardias y ninguno tiene otra llave-le responde Tuffnut intranquilo y haciéndole recodar, la jinete chasquea la lengua molesta por eso.

- _Al-vin_ -menciona el castaño con cansancio, ambos rubios lo mira con atención.

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunta el rubio extrañado por no escucharlo bien.

- _Dije….que…alvin…tiene…la…lla-ve_ -le responde con mucho esfuerzo, su voz apenas se escuchaba, Astrid se le acerca para intentar mantenerlo conciente.

-(Rayos!…debe a ver alguna forma sacarlo de aquí)-piensa enfada, mas sabiendo que se les acaba el tiempo y las ideas, en eso Hiccup levanta la cabeza y mira hacia su izquierda-eh?...Hiccup...que pasa?-le pregunta extrañada verlo hacer un gran esfuerzo por mirar aun lado.

- _En…esa…pue-rta…de…alli…_ -comenta el joven mirando la puerta para después termina agachando la cabeza con pesadez, sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonado.

-Tuffnut revisa esa puerta-le ordena mirándolo con seriedad y apuntando con la cabeza la puerta que su _Dragon boy_ se refería, sin oponerse el rubio ataca la orden, en cambio la joven mira a su castaño y algo en el le extrañaba, porque estaba tan débil?.

-Astrid!-sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el llamado de su amigo, ella lo voltea a ver y observa que no solo abrió la puerta, sino que tenia algo muy familiar para ambos.

-El casco/mascara de Hiccup!...pásamela-comenta sorprendida de ver la mascara de su castaño, sin mas que decir el se la lanza, ella lo atrapa y mira a su chico-Hiccup te pondré tu casco…no quiero tus padres te vean así-le dice suavemente mientras lo ayudaba a colocarle su casco-(ya me duele a mi de solo verte así)-piensa con lastima y tristeza mientras termina de colocarle el casco.

-Hey Astrid...aquí están todas nuestras armas-comenta Tuffnut con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que todas sus armas estaban juntas-me pregunto porque las tendrá aquí?-pregunta en voz baja de manera pensativa para que después algo llame su atención-oye! aquí hay algo que nos puede servir y creo que mucho-agrega con sorpresa y una sonrisa, ese comentario llamo la atención de la joven que lo voltea a ver, en eso el chico sale del armario con una espada muy conocida para ambos.

-La espada del otro Hiccup!-comenta la joven sorprendida de volver a ver la espada del Hiccup arquero, mas sabiendo que la uso horas atrás pero...¿por que estaba con las demás armas?-(tal vez Alvin no sabe la gran arma que tiene)-se responde así misma mirando la espada con tranquilidad, hasta que una idea se paso por su cabeza, giro la mirada hacia las cadenas para después volver a la espada-Tuffnut dame la espada!-le dice apresudaramente mientras extiende la mano.

-Esta bien-ataca la orden mientras se acerca y le entrega el arma-¿que vas a hacer?-le pregunta interesado.

-Voy a cortar las cadena...esta espada esta reforzada con doble material de hierro de gronckle-comenta la jinete mas para si misma que para su amigo, en cambio el pobre apenas entendió lo que ella dijo, la joven sostenia con fuerza la espada-Hiccup...necesito que te quedes muy quieto-le advierte a su castaño mientras se le acercaba por el costado.

El joven jefe apenas la podía escuchar y con lo poco que podía ver, gracias a su ojo hinchado, pero no necesitaba ver, sea lo que sea que haría su _lady_ confiaba en ella, así que sin chistar le hizo caso, cerro los ojos a la espera de ser liberado, en cambio la joven rubia suspiro profundo para no cometer ninguno error y herir de gravedad a su castaño, agarra con fuerza el mango y agita la espada dos veces...el resultado?, las cadenas que lo envolvía tanto su cuerpo y como su piernas son cortadas por la mitad de forma limpia.

-¡Hiccup!-grita de golpe asustada socorriendo al castaño antes de que caiga al suelo, al ser liberado su cuerpo no aguanto mas estar en una sola posición, la joven lo sostenía usando su cuerpo como apoyo-bien...ya estas libre...apoyate en mi-dejo por un momento la espada en el suelo para colocarse a su izquierda y pasar el brazo de castaño por enzima de sus hombro-Tuffnut intenta ver si te puedes llevar todas las armas-le aconseja seriamente mientras enfundaba la espada con la funda de su hacha y después ayudaba a Hiccup a levantarse.

-Entendido!-ataca la orden de forma militar para irse en dirección a todas las armas en el armario, con tan solo encontrar una especie de soja que pudiera usar y asi llevarselas a todas-mmm...creo que esto servirá-se toma unos segundos observando el lugar para después encontrar una tira de cuero algo larga.

Mientras tanto Astrid buscaba las piezas del traje de vuelo de Hiccup, Tuffnut le resultaba algo incomodo llevar tantas armas juntas, mientras la jinete lo ayudaba a colocarle el traje al castaño intentaba mantenerlo despierto para que después no le sea tan incomodo en llevarselo, su chico no era muy pesado pero estando inconciente era casi peso muerto, ambos debían hacer un sobreesfuerzo por caminar, una ves que te termino de colocarle su espada el su pierna, los tres estaba listo para salir, ambos salieron lo mas rápido posible de esa casa siendo el joven jinete ir a la cabeza, debía llegar rápido a la arena.

 **En las afuera de la arena.**

Fishlegs se encontraba en una pequeña subida observado la arena desde lejos y como podía, gracias a la poca iluminación que habían en la arena puedo notar que sus dragones solo estaban dentro de ella y no en las jaulas como esperaba, eso ara que el rescate sea un poco mas sencillo o eso parecía, al parecer caminando alrededor de la arena encontro como unos 5 guardias y 3 mas en la entrada, en total 8 ochos guardias, como se supone que sacaran a sus dragones de ahí sin sus armas?.

- _En serio necesitamos un buen plan_ -susurra para si mismo un tanto asustado al no encontrar un método de sacar a Albóndiga y el resto de los dragones. De golpe los pelos se le pararon de punto al escuchar las hojas moverse detrás de el.

Lentamente y temblando de pies a cabeza el joven jinete gira la cabeza para ver quien o que era lo que estaba detrás suyo, acaso es un animal salvaje? o realmente lo vieron? y ahora viene por el, la verdad prefería que fuera un animal salvaje, de pronto una gran sombra sale detrás de los arbustos, el pobre jinete no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un grito pero fue callado de inmediato.

 _-¡Ssh!...ni se te ocurra grita!_ -le dice una voz muy molesta y algo alarmado de los puedan llegar a descubrir, esa vos se le hizo muy familiar al jinete, en eso la sombro le destapa la boca lentamente- _cálmate Fishlegs somos nosotros_ -agrega con clama apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico.

- _Tuffnut…casi me matas de un susto_ -lo reta respirando agitado y tenido una mano en su corazón, uno de estos días alguien le dará un susto de muerte, el rubio le da una sonrisa de disculpa, detrás de ellos aparece una chica pelirroja y su otro yo, aunque cargando alguien en la espalda- _Daisy…Fishlegs que bueno están bien_ -agrega feliz de verlos a ambos sanos, aunque ambos chicos al ser llamado por su otro yo se sintió muy extraño, mas para el jinete- _eh?...Leia?..que le paso?_ -pregunta sorprendido y preocupado por su amiga que estaba siendo cargada por su otro yo, ambos se levanta.

- _Oh…es que ella se desmayo al verme_ -responde su otro yo observando de reojo a su amiga desmayada y reíendo nerviosamente.

- _Si la pobre no pudo contener la emoción o la sorpresa..se termino colapsando jaja_.-comenta la pelirroja de manera burlona mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña, de solo recordado le hacia gracia.

- _Dejando de lado eso…como esta la situación?_ -interrumpe Tuffnut preguntando seriamente mirando hacia la arena, el robusto jinete se coloca a su lado.

- _Nada bien….por lo que vi hay 5 guardias rondando alrededor de la arena, mas otros 3 en la entrada principal_ -le responde y explica seriamente señalándole las zonas en donde se encontraban los guardias, mientras Fishlegs flaco dejaba Leia acostada en el suelo, Tuffnut chasquea la lengua, aunque vengan los demás sin armas será imposible sacar a esos dragones.

-¡Alguien aquí!-ese grito asusto y puso en alerta a los cuatro vikingos, quien puede ser tan estupido como para gritar asi?-auch!...por que hiciste eso?!-vuelve a gritar esa voz pero esta vez quejándose.

-Podrías callarte Snotlout o quieres que nos descubran?-grita otra voz molesta pero esta vez un poco mas femenina?, el cuarteto escondido se mira entre si suspirando con pesadez, ya sabían de quienes se traba.

- _Hey chicos por aquí!_ -grita con voz baja la curandera entrando entre los arbustos e indicándole al grupo por donde deben ir, el grupo "silencioso" los mira y se dirigen hacia ella.

El grupo reciente estaba conformado...por obviamente...Snotlout y Ruffnut, al igual que por Heather, cosa que ella se estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpear a ese par por ser algo escandaloso y también estaba el jefe, Valka y Gobber.

-¿ _Como se encuentran?_ -pregunta el joven jinete con una pequeña sonrisa y un tanto preocupado, aunque su pregunta fue mas para Sra Valka que para su jefe y el viejo herrero, porque sabia que ellos dos era mas fuerte con las noticias.

- _Bien…por suerte no sufrimos lecciones_ -cometa la mujer con una amable sonrisa y estando agradecida con los jóvenes que fueron a rescatarla, tanto a ella como a su esposo y amigo.

-De nada...gracias a mi heori..-comienza a decir el joven pelinegro con una sonrisa de orgullo y sintiéndose alabado de que lo vean como un heroe, Heather solo lo mira de reojo estando casada de sus monólogos, se estaba sacando a uno de enzima para tener a otro peor?, por que le persigue la desgracia!.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso…donde esta Hiccup y los demás?-pregunta interrumpiendo el jefe seriamente mirando al cuarteto, no estaba de humor como para escuchar las palabras sin sentido del jinete.

- _Eemm...ya no deben tardar jefe_ -responde algo intimidado el pobre jinete, nunca le gusto ver a su jefe molesto o enojado, daba miedo. Y como por arte de magia o acertando en sus palabras, el grupo de Astrid llega.

-¡Astrid!...¡Tuffnut!...que bueno que están…-comenta Heather con una sonrisa de alivio por verlos ambos bien pero todo rastro de felicidad se fue cuando vieron al ver al pobre castaño siendo cargado por la rubia y este apenas podía caminar-pero que le paso?!-pregunta algo alarmada de verlo en ese estado.

-¡Hijo!-gritan ambos padre alarmados e ir a socorre para ayudar a la joven rubia y colocar contra el arbol al muchacho, todos estaban sorprendidos por como llegaron.

-Creo que lo torturaron...con golpes-responde Tuffnut mayor seriamente al ver un poco estado del castaño, ambos padres lo miran con sorpresa para después ver a la joven jinete, pero esta no dijo nada solo se quedo callada teniendo una mirada seria pero siento dolor en su interior, sus palabras no se alejaban de la realidad.

-Mi pobre pequeño-comenta con lastima y dolor la pobre mujer, quería quietarle esa mascara para poder ver y acariciar su rostro pero fue agarrada por muñeca, la castaña gira la mirada hacia joven rubia y esta niega la cabeza con tristeza, eso le dio a entender que debajo de la mascara no había algo lindo.

- _Estoy...bien-_ habla en voz baja joven jefe llamado la atención de ambos padres, escucharlo tan débil y afónico era señal de que el pobre estaba muy lastimado, además con el casco puesto apenas se le podía escuchar- _debemos...ayudar…a Toothless…y demas dragones_ -agrega entre cortado y con la esperanza de que se olviden de el por unos minutos y se concentren en rescatar a los dragones, Astrid asiste seriamente.

-Ya escucharon...debemos salvar a nuestros dragones e irnos de este lugar-comenta la joven seriamente sacando "su" espada, eso fue señal suficiente para el joven Tuffnut en sacar las armas que tenia colgado detrás de su espalda, eso puso contento a mas de uno.

Poco a poco cada uno fue tomando su arma o que la que le sirva, en esta situación el viejo herrero no se queso quedar atrás, asíque tomo un hacha y partió el mango a la mitad para que pueda caber en su mano removible, se sentía tan bien tener un arma, Stoick aconsejo a su esposa que se quedo aquí a cuidar de su hijo y de la desmayada Leia, Tuffnut mayor hizo lo mismo con Daisy mientras todos estaban distraídos la joven jinete se acerco a su chico y se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres montar a Toothless?-le pregunta en voz baja y preocupada, en el camino de regreso hablaron sobre montar al furia nocturna, ella sabia que su castaño no estaba en condiciones de montarlo.

- _Sabes…que soy…el único… que puede hacerlo…yo conozco… las maniobras… de su cola_ -le responde muy cansado y haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por mantenerse conciente, aunque también sonando algo arrogante.

-Te recuerdo que en algunos paseos tu me enseñaste a manióbrala-le contradice con una sonrisa divertida y sabiendo muy bien que ambos han estado estudiando las maniobras de la cola del furia, dentro de su mascara Hiccup no supo que decir contra eso, ella tenia razón.

- _Ok me atrapaste My lady_ -responde aceptando su derrota mientras miraba hacia otro lado, la joven ríe con gracia al verlo así, una parte de ella le gusta tener la razón ya que verlo siendo derrotado por ella lo hacia ver adorable- _pero…es solo que no quiero ser una carga_ -agrega con tristeza, no quería ser una carga ni para ella ni para el resto, por eso quiera montar a Toothless para ver que aun tiene fuerzas.

-No eres una carga...solo te estoy cuidando-le responde con una amable sonrisa mientras le agarra la mano derecha, a tan solo el contacto ambos aprieta la mano de otro-porque sino te cuido yo...quien mas lo ara?-le pregunta con cariño, en eso no lo discutía, solo ella y Toothless lo cuidaban porque ni el mismo se cuida.

- _Por favor.. ten mucho..cuidado_ -le dice muy preocupado y asustado por ella.

-Tranquilo...estaré...-le responde con una sonrisa despreocupada y sin problemas, a veces su chico era demasiado preocupon pero todo rastro de despreocupación se le fueron cuando siento como su castaño le apretaba la mano con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, eso la extraño y preocupo.

- _En serio….cuídate_ -le vuelve a dice mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin cambiar su tono de voz, al verse a los ojos la joven entendió a que se estaba refiriendo, el recuerdo de ella soltando sangre por la boca mientras se agarra una de sus costilla paso por su mente, su castaño la había visto en ese estado tan vulnerable que parecía que se estaba muriendo.

-Descuida...lo tendré...enserio...no me equivocare esta vez-responde seriamente y con determinación mientras le devolvía el apretón, no tenia pensado volver a cometer ese mismo error, ya mas aclarados y estando un poco mas tranquilos ambos se sueltan las manos- oh!...pero antes de irme-comenta de golpe y teniendo una sonrisa, debajo de la mascara el joven jefe no entendió de que estaba hablando.

Como siempre y como le gusta, Astrid actúo rápidamente y tomándolo con la guardia baja, la jinete levanto la mascara del castaño solo hasta la altura de los labios para después besarlo con cariño, el chico se sorprendió al principio pero se recupero rápidamente correspondiendole, ya extraba sus dulces y suaves labios pero a tan solo unos segundos la joven profundizo el beso, no solo eso...sino que al sentir los labios secos mezclados con algo de sangre hizo que el beso sea mucho mas a pasional y excitante, la jinete se tuvo que alejar de el de un saque porque estaba sintiendo que la temperatura estaba aumentado y no era ni el lugar ni el momento para estar así, en cambio Hiccup se sentia abrumado con ese a pasional beso e intentado no excitarse.

Ambos estaban sonrojados no solo por el a pasional beso sino que también entre la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros había un delgado puente de baba que los unía, rápidamente la joven se alejo limpiándose la boca y estando muy avergonzada, los besos con su chico siempre han sido tímidos, cariñosos, lindos y amorosos pero últimamente se han vuelto algo a pasional.

-(¡En serio!...¡¿no hay algo en te chico que no me desarme?!)-se pregunta internamente avergonzada y satisfecha con lo que consigue de el, sin muchas mas palabras entre ellos la joven le baja la mascara para que su madre no lo vea-nos vemos luego-termina de despedice de manera cortante...y como no serlo?!, si con el beso que tuvo ya casi quiera volver a repetirlo.

- _Si...claro...nos...vemos_ -le responde afinco y embobado, ese beso si que lo saco de orbita y que bueno que ella lo corto porque quería seguir teniendo mas, no sabia porque pero cada día mas su rubia se le hacia mas sexy, cosa que ya era muy difícil contenerse-(ya cálmate Hiccup...no hay que ser irrespetuoso y menos en momentos como este!)-piensa abrumado, avergonzado y excitado, lo peor es que aunque tenga gran parte de su cuerpo herido, hay cierta parte de su anatomía que tiene mucha fuerza y energía.

Dejando de lado eso, lo increíble para el castaño que ella siempre lo deja con ganas de mas, no importa cuanta veces la bese nunca…jamás!...se quiere cansar de esos dulces y carnosos labios que posee su prometida, es un afrodisíaco que probar todos los días, se estaba volviendo adcito. Mientra tanto con el grupo de rescate, todo estaban listo y armados, el jefe vio cuando a pareció la joven con su espada en mano.

-(Esa espada no es de mi hijo?….claro!...sino mal recuerdo se la dijo al otro Hiccup)-piensa con sorpresa el gran jefe al identificar la espada que portaba la joven, y como no recordarla si esa misma espada era con la que lo quiera matar-(pero me pregunto porque se la entrego)-ese pensamiento paso como bala por su cabeza, la verdad lo tenia muy confundido del porque su hijo le dejo la espada a su otro yo, acoso será alguna especie de mensaje? O…

-Stoick!-es llamado de golpe, el gran jefe sale de su concentración parpadeando un poco, en eso mira su viejo amigo-es hora-le dice seriamente para indicarle con la cabeza a que lo siga, el grupo ya se había adelantado un poco.

El gran hombre parpadea un poco para después asistir seriamente, el herrero asiste y se adelanta mientras que Stoick voltea a ver a su hijo y luego a su esposa, la mujer le dice mucha preocupacion un "cuídate" a lo que el hombre asiste con una pequeña sonrisa, en eso mira la pelirroja y con "cuídalos" y un fuerte "si" , el jefe retira para alcanzar a los demás.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Uuuff! fue realmente dificil y largo todo esto...pero tambien muy intenso...espero que les alla gustado el primer capitulo...la cosa comenzo muy tensa.  
**

 **Alvin en su contra...Ruffnut y Snotlout de ese mundo tambien...Hiccup torturado...de la Comadante no se sabe nada y mas por que se llevo a Iris.**

 **Porque Alvin queria a iris?...Toothless y resto de los dragones se salvaran?..que destino les espera a todos ellos ahora?...les gusto la pequeñas escenas Hiccstrid? ñwñ...**

 **Dejen sus comentario ñwñ...pero espero que cada uno que lea esta historia les alla gusta y atrapado...sino estoy fracazando como escritora (se va a un rinco deprimida).**

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado y digamen se les gusto o no...nos veremos para proxima mis amigos y amigas ñwñ/ bye bye!**


	2. En busca de un nuevo hogar

**Buenas...?..emem hola ñwñ/ vikingos y vikingas..gracias por sus lindas palabras...su apoyo es siempre es bien bienvenido para mejorar y poder continuar con esta linda historia.  
**

 **Gracias tambien por la gran espera de esta segunda temporada...les prometo que les traire mas episodio jejeje...tan vez lo que dijo alguen sobre 100 episiodos no este tan lejos de la realidad XD O.o**

 **Pero bueno...eso no es importante..sino lo que estan a punto de leer asi que..**

 **Disfrutenlo ñwñ.**

 **Comencemos!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **LA APARICION DE LA REINA PURPURA** **.**

 **Berk.**

 **En la arena.**

Aun era de noche, con el cielo estrellado pero con algunas nubes rondando, la hermosa luna se podía ver tan brillante y grande se solia recordar, para un par de guardias que vigilaban la entrada de la arena, era maravilloso poder volver ver las estrellas y la luna, hacia casi 10 años que no disfrutaban de algo tan hermosos como esto, lo que los hacia preguntarse...por que repentinamente las nubes ya no estaban?...o... será que solo en el continente Elysium había nubes?...Berk no tuvo este raro fenómeno antes?, podría tener miles pregunta pero las olvidaban rápidamente al ver el cielo estrellado.

-Hermosa noche no?-pregunta uno de los guardias contemplando las estrellas y disfrutando de la tranquilidad, sus compañeros concuerdan con el, hasta que un rugido se escucho detrás de ellos-bueno puede que sea hermosa... pero no tranquila con esas malditas lagartijas-agrega molesto girando la cabeza hacia la entrada, en eso ve al pesadilla negro pasar-¡ya cállense malditos!-les grita muy molesto por su casi constante interrupción.

Sino fuera porque Alvin y algunos vikingos quieren torturar a estas demonios, ellos ya los habrían matados, pero casi todo habitante en Berk quiere hacer sufrir a esas bestias, mas a cuatro dragones...en especial.

 **Dentro de la arena.**

El par de pesadillas caminaban de un lado hacia el otro muy inquietos, estar encerrados en espacios cerrados no era algo que les gustaba mucho, en espacial para el pesadilla negro, por otro lado el resto de los dragones estaban acostados en suelo aguantando al par, aunque tanto Sugar como Smoker tenían las cabezas en otro lado, mas la pobre gronckle.

-( _Hermano_ )-comenta en voz baja la dragona y estando muy deprimida, no sabían nada de el y su otro yo estaba igual de condenados como ellos, en cambio Toothless la escucho y la miro de reojo pero no puedo decirle nada.

Que se supone debe decirle a cuatro?, ¡¿que Hiccup los traiciono y se unió con la hechicera para matarlos a todos?!, ni de broma, esperaba que las cosas se dieran solas, además estaba el hecho de que iba a perder a ambos en un solo día? sin que pueda hacer nada?!.

-( _Rex!...¡podrías quedarte quieto!...tu andar de un lado al otro me esta comenzando a fastidiar!)-_ le dice Sky a su hermano muy molesta por verlo caminar de un lado como si tuviera pulgas, además no solo la molestaba a ella sino que la ponía nerviosa.

-( _Sabes muy bien que odio estar encerrado_ )-le responde igual o mas molesto el pesadilla deteniéndose y volteando a verla.

-( _Bueno técnicamente casi no estamos tan encerrados_ )-comenta la cabeza derecha de Smoker mirando el lugar con tranquilada y la verdad tenia razón, tenían espacio para poder caminar.

-( _Agh!...cállate Smoker_ )-lo hace callar molesto mientras la volteaba la mirada hacia aun lado, odiaba que tenga la razón, en cambio el par se burla un poco, pero este ambiente para los cuatro no era muy bueno, considerando que este lugar casi tuvieron su sentencia de muerte.

-( _No creo que podamos salir_ )-comenta deprimido el gran cuernatrante estando acostado cerca de la pared, tanto Colmillo como Barf y Blech lo escucharon.

-( _De que hablas Rompecraneos?_ )-le pregunta el pesadilla rojo extrañado por su actitud y mas por su estado de animo.

-( _Que estamos condenados_ )-responde mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados y aceptando su destino de morir a manos de los humanos...otra vez

-( _No te preocupes...nuestros jinetes vendrán por nosotros_ )-comenta de golpe Albóndiga pareciendo a su lado y teniendo una sonrisa, ella estaba segura de que sus jinete vendrán pronto a rescatarlos, eso levanto el animo a sus demás amigos que conocían bien a sus jinetes.

-( _Como estas tan segura?_ )-pregunta un poco insegura la dragona plateada, en el reino humano conoció a esa humana de cabellos negros estaba muy segura de que si ella vendrá salvarla pero eso no evitara de que tenga dudas, por otro lado Romprecreaneos estaba igual que ella, solo que no entendía ahora la actitud de estos dragones y la confianza que le tenían a sus humanos.

-( _Porque si de algo aprendimos todos nosotros...es que ellos nunca nos abandonan_ )-responde Stormfly mas animada que antes, tanto ella como sus amigos sabían que Astrid y los demás nunca los abandonarían ni aunque la situación este en contra de ellos-( _ya verán que ellos vendrán por nosotros y nos sacaran de aquí...o no Toothless?!_ )-agrega con una sonrisa para después ver a su dragón, este se le quedo mirando por unos segundo analizando sus palabras.

-( _Si...nuestros humanos son algo tercos e inquietos_ )-concuerda con ella y mas sabiendo que lo que acaba de decir no era mentira, Hiccup y lo demás son muy inquietos cuando se trata de todos ellos.

Mientras el Cuernatronante y la dragona plateada intentaban comprender el ánimo de sus nuevos compañeros, por otro lado los cuatro hermanos se miraron entre si y la verdad ellos tenían razón, en varias ocasiones Hiccup tuvo que arriesgar su vida por salvarlos tanto ellos como otros dragones, ahora la cosa se multiplicaba por 3 veces mas, aunque en eso a Rex se le vino algo a la cabeza.

-( _Grr...deberíamos ser nosotros quienes los ayudemos_ )-comenta/gruñe molesto consigo mismo por no ser de utilidad y tener que esperar para que lo ayuden, todos lo escucharon y se sentían igual o peor que el.

-( _Tienes razón...pero si hacemos algo...esos humanos que nos vigilan...abrirán fuego contra nosotros_ )-Sky comprende a su hermano pero también lo intenta calmar, en la situación que estaban no podían hacer mucho-( _estando en este espacio casi reducido no tenemos mucha movilidad...para algunos_ )-agrega con una escama alzada al verlo tanto a el como a Colmillo, los Creamllerus y el Cuernatronante, ellos 5 eran los mas grandes del lugar, les seria difícil moverse.

-( _Pero como nos liberaran o se liberaran?...todos ellos fueron puesto en prisión como a nosotros_ )-dice Cizalladura preocupada por como estaba la situación actual de todos, no crea que esos humanos pueda escaparse...o si?-( _además tal vez el humano de cabello castaño no este con ellos_ )-agrega recordando al humano de una perna inconciente, a ese se lo habían llevado a otro lado.

Eso entristeció al pobre alpha, se preguntaba como estaba su hermano en este momento?, sabia que estos humanos eran diferentes de donde viene y como el otro Hiccup los amenazo y torturo, tal vez ellos tenían las misma ganas de hacerlo con el, de solo pensarlo hacia que su furia aumentara y que clave sus garras al suelo, si estos humanos quieren conocer al verdadero furia nocturna lo iban a averiguar, por otro lado tanto Stormfly como Sky notaron la actitud del furia, la nadder dorada queria intentar calmarlo pero su otro yo se le adelanto.

-( _No te preocupes Cizalladura)-_ habla de golpe interrumpiendo a la nadder y haciendo que furia se distraiga, además que llamo la atención de todos _-(mi hermana ayudara a Hiccup...ella no lo va a dejar_ )-agrega con una sonrisa y estando muy segura de que su hermana no iba abandonar al castaño.

Sus palabras sorprendieron al joven alpha, es cierto, cuando no estaba el para cuidar a su hermano, Astrid parecia para echarle un mano, la hembra de su hermano realmente era una buena humana, su hembra si supo como tranquilizarlo y distraelo, pero las palabras de la nadder llamo mucho la atención de los cuatro hermanos que se miran entre si. Realmente la humana rubia es así con el otro Hiccup, entonces la rubia de este mundo...lo seria con su Hiccup?.

Antes de que alguno mas pueda decir algo mas escucharon algunos gritos que llamo la atención de todos, cosa que los hizo levantarse y estar en alerta.

 **A fuera de la arena.**

Antes de atacar Stoick dividió al grupo en dos, uno iría contra los guardias que vigilaban a los ardedores mientras que el otro grupo iría a la puerta, debían hacerlo rápido y de forma silenciosa, el grupo que iría contra los guardias alrededor estaba conformado por Astrid, Heather y Tuffnut mayor, la joven jinete le aconsejo a su jefe que si era mucho mas serian visto, el resto iría a la puerta para liberar a los dragones.

Rápidamente las dos mujeres y el varón corren lo mas rápido hacia los tres primeros guardias, luego de eso a la rubia se le ocurrió entrar a la arena para indicarle a los dragones que es lo que debían hacer, pero por desgracia para ellos sus tres rivales racionaron rápido para esquivarlos o protegerse, ellos sacan sus armas para iniciar la pelea.

En la entrada Stoick y su grupo les fue un poco mas censillo, pudieron reducir a los tres guardias sin problemas, los pobre estaban inconcientes y siendo atados, mientras el herrero y los jóvenes celebraban su pequeña victoria, el gran jefe no le gustaba mucho esta tranquilidad y esta poca vigilancia, todo esto le pareció muy fácil y Alvin no es de los vikingos que hacen que las cosas se vean fáciles.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto_ -comenta en voz baja mientras contemplaba el lugar, demasiado silencio, hasta que un extraño sonido fino se podía escuchar en la lejania-¡emboscada!...!cúbranse!-alerta en voz alto a sus guerreros al darse cuenta de lo que se avecinaba.

Mientras los jóvenes y el herrero se cubrían con la bajada de la entrada, el jefe tomo a los prisioneros y con mucha fuerza los lanzo a la entrada de la arena mientras que el salta hacia la baja muralla detrás suyo, y justo a tiempo una lluvia de flechas terminaron clavadas en el suelo, los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos y aterrados.

-Aahh...eso no me lo esperaba-dice el herrero sorprendido y agradecido con su amigo por salvarle la vida...una ves mas.

-¡Todos conmigo!-grita enojado el jefe mientras sale del pequeño muro para después reunirse con sus guerreros, a tan solo mitad de camino escucharon unos gritos.

El grupo miro hacia ambos lados para darse cuenta que dos grupos de guerreros venían en su dirección, Stoick de inmediato entendió que habían caído en una trampa, rápidamente se junta con ellos para indicarles que se protejan las espaldas, los jóvenes y el herrero atacan la orden formando dos líneas, una línea estaba conformada por el jefe en el medio y a cada lado estaban los gemelos, detrás de ellos estaban Gobber y el joven Fishlegs, a la izquierda del herrero estaba el otro Fishlegs y la derecha de joven robustos estaba Snollout, los 7 a la espera de contragolpe.

 **Con Astrid.**

La joven jinete sonreía con gusto al ver que cada arma de su rival no funcionaba contra la espada que tenia, el pobre vikingo miraba con sorpresa y algo espantado lo que quedaba de su navaja, no entendía como pero esta mujer haba cortado a la mitad sus armas.

-¿Acoso eres un monstruo?-le pregunta totalmente confundido con todo lo que había pasado en segundos, no se explicaba como era posible que ella allá destruido todas sus armas, la joven se molesto mucho con ese comentario.

-¡Claro que no!...sino que esta arma es mucho mejor que las tuyas-le responde con una sonrisa enfadada mientras giraba la espada y ante de que el vikingo se recupere ella se lanza al ataque.

Sin esperárselo el vikingo recibe un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que suelte el aire, luego la joven se agacha para patearle las piernas mientras gira sobre si misma, este pierde el equilibrio pero a mitad de la caída la mujer se levanto con fuerza para terminar pateandole la cara, el hombre cae rodando hacia atrás para después caer por el muro hacia la arena.

Los dragones escucharon un fuerte golpe detrás ellos, se giran para ver a un humano tirado en el suelo, eso debió dolor, en eso Toothless levanta la mirada siguiendo la trayectoria por donde cayo el vikingo, en eso ve a la hermana de Stormfly parada sobre el muro, desde la distancia Astrid y Toothless se miran fijamente, solo fue una ráfaga de segundos pero suficiente para el alpha, mientras la joven desaparecía de su vista, el se gira para ver a sus compañeros.

-( _Smoker!...Barf! Lancen todo el gas que tenga!_ )-les ordena acercándose al par de Cremallerus, estos lo miran con sorpresa y extrañes-( _no hay tiempo para discutir...¡solo hágalo!...yo les diré cuando deben activarlo)_ -le dice seria y rápidamente e interrumpido sus preguntas mentales, las cuatro cabezas se miraron entre si, para que después Barf y Belch sonreían de gusto, al fin algo de acción, en cambio las dos cabeza de Smoker miraron a Sky dudosos.

La nadder solo les asiste seriamente entendiendo más o menos el plan del furia, con esa aprobación el par de cremallerus suelta su gas, mientras tanto Toothless mira arriba de las murallas a ver si puede ver a Astrid, esperaba que esto funcione, por otro lado Astrid ya dejo inconciente al ultimo guardia pero ve que a lo lejos el grupo de Stoick tenia problemas.

- _Maldición!..una emboscada_ -maldice en voz baja muy molesta porque sus planes no hallan funcionado pero todo rastro de molestia paso a ser levemente sorpresa cuando noto el gas del cremallerus, al parecer Toothless se le adelanto.

La joven enfunda su espada para salir corriendo para advertirles a sus amigos, mientras tanto el grupo de Stoick continúan peleando como pueden, el enemigo lo superaba en número pero no en espacio, esa era su única ventaja por ahora, al noquear a un vikingo el jefe se protege de un ataque sorpresa por...

-¡Alvin!-a tan solo decir su nombre el enfado casi lo ciega, en cambio el recién llegado solo le sonríe con arrogancia, para después lanzar otro golpe con su hacha pero el gran jefe se sigue defendiendo.

-¿Que creíste Stoick? ¿Que todo iba a salir bien?... Jaja...que iluso-le dice de manera divertida mientra ambos forcejeaban-no debiste traicióname-le termina de hablar cambiando su expresión a una seria y después empujarlo.

-¡¿Traicionarte?!...¡tu me traicionaste primero!...no eres apto para hablar de eso-le contradice enojado e indignado, en eso le lanza un golpe con su hacha, ambas armas chocas con fuerza pero el jefe se recupera rápido para lanzarle un puñetazo, pero Alvin lo esquiva apenas.

-Pero yo seguí mis propios términos-le responde sonriendo con arrogancia-en cambio tu...¡ tu te uniste al enemigo!-le termina de decir enfadado y tirandole un puñetazo que impacto de lleno en la cara del jefe, pero Stoick se recupera devolviéndole el mismo golpe.

-¡Obvio que voy a ayudar a MI hijo!-lo contradice igual o mas furioso, ambos vuelve a chocar hachas.

La batalla se estaba intensificando, un par de vikingos renegados son noqueados por la espalda, uno volta a ver extrañado para ver una mujer de cabellos negros y a un hombre de cabellos rubios con rastas, ambos le sonríen divertidos.

-¿Nos podemos unir a la fiesta?-pregunta el rubio divertido cosa que extraño al vikingo, pero antes de que pueda responder, Heather le impacta un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara-tomare eso como un si-se responde a si mismo divertido y mirando al pobre vikingo desmayado en el suelo.

Ambos se miran con una sonrisa seria para depuse desenfundar sus armas y atacar, los jóvenes jinetes, el viejo herrero y Fishlegs seguían pelando como podían, los gemelos cubrían a su jefe para que nadie interrumpía en su pelea personal. Por el rabillo de ojo Ruffnut pudo notar algo extraño, giro la cabeza aun lado y noto el humo verde.

- _Ay no_ -susurra con miedo al ver como poco el humo se estaba expandiendo, sabia que su dragón no podía generara tanto humo, eso significaba que ambos cremallerus lo estaban haciendo.

-¡TODO MUNDO!...¡AL SUELO!-se escucha un grito detrás de Alvin y sus guerreros.

 **Dentro de la arena.**

El par de pesadillas estaban muy concentrados en dar leves aleteos para que el gas se valla más a la entrada y puedan derribar o asustar los humanos contrario, esperaban que el plan de su alpha y compañero diera resultando.

-(¡ _Muy bien!...¡todos cúbranse!)_ -grita/ruge el joven alpha seriamente, todos menos los cremallerus se tiran al suelo envolviéndose con sus alas para no salir tan dañados, Toothless hace lo mejor que puede su cola-(¡ _ahora chico!)-_ les ruge con fuerza ya sabiendo que todo el mundo estaba cubierto, sin espera mas de la emoción el par de cremallerus lanza sus chipas.

Una gran llamarada que comenzó con los dragones término siendo una gran explosión entre los dragones cubiertos, la gran puerta de la arena y en donde estaban todos los vikingos.

Antes de la explosión Heather tuvo que tirarse sobre Tuffnut par cubrirlo ya que el hombre estaba dándole la espalda al masivo gas, Stoick aprovecho el grito y la pequeña distracción de la joven jinete para darle un fuerte puñetazo a Alvin, para después lanzarse al suelo para cubrirse, aunque el pobre vikingo no tuvo tanta suerte y no solo el, muchos vikingos distraídos por el grito, también resultaron envueltos por el fuego.

La gran humareda se expandía por toda la arena, en las afuera Valka y Daisy miraron toda la gran explosión y rezaban porque sus amigos estén todos bien, por otro lado el joven jefe que se encontraba sentado contra la base del árbol también miraba la gran humareda, ¿que diablos estaba pasando allá?, era lo que se preguntaba con sorpresa y terror bajo su mascara.

 **De vuelta al campo de batalla**.

Le humo poco a poco se estaba deshaciendo, algunos vikingos que pudieron cubrirse se levantaban poco a poco, totalmente desonrientados y algo aturdidos, pero los que estuvieron mas cerca del impacto tuvieron fuertes quemaduras, entre ellos el mas afectado era Alvin, por otro lado el jefe le acercaba caminando detras de el y entre el humo, quería terminar con que alguna vez fue considerado su amigo pero...

-¡Fishlegs baja la palanca!-grita con fuerza la joven jinete haciendo que distraiga al jefe.

En cambio Fishlegs flaco la volteo a ver entre sorprendido y asustado para después mirar a su derecha la palanca que abriría la puerta de la arena, en un segundo paso del miedo a la determinación para levantarse lo mas rápido posible e ir corriendo hacia su objetivo...el resultado?...la palanca fue bajada y las grandes rejas comenzaban a subir.

-No!...¡no dejan que los dragones escapen!-grita muy molesto el ex marginado mientras intenta levantarse pero a penas pudo moverse cuando siento una presión en la espalda, esa presión era el pie del jefe.

-Yo no daría ordenes si fuera tu-le dice de manera amenazante y apuntándole con su hacha, el ex marginado se quedo callado en boca abajo, en este momento era bulnerable.

Por desgracia para el flaco Fishlegs esa orden se la había escuchado y con el humo ya casi dispersado, el pobre vikingo era blanco fijo, también para su mala fortuna, en la explosión perdió su arma asíque estaba indefenso contra dos vikingos armados, el par lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida y seria.

-No quieren que lo arreglemos de manera pacifica?-le pregunta tímidamente mientras les sonreía e inclinaba los hombros, pero el par no le respondió solo se le acercaban de manera amenazante con sus armas listas-tomare eso como un no-se responde así mismo algo frustrado de que su tregua no funcionara para nada, después se cubrio con sus los brazos.

Pero el golpe jamas llego, eso le extraño, lentamente va abriendo los ojos y descubriéndose para mirar que fue lo que paso?, su extrañes paso a sorpresa y alegría, el par de vikingos habían sido detenidos o mejor dichos golpeados por la joven rubia y la pelinegra, Astrid había aparecido de golpe por debajo del vikingo para tirarle una fuerte patada en la mandibula mientras que Heather apareció atrás del otro vikingo con una patada voladora en la nuca.

Ambos hombres cayeron inconcientes y uno con la lengua mordida, mientras que las mujeres se enderezaban y chocaban los puños muy feliz por la coodinacion improvisada.

 **Dentro de la arena**.

Después de que el humo se disperso, Toothless y los demás escuchan los ruidos de la puerta abriéndose, todos abren sus alas de golpe para despresar más el humo mientras se paraban.

-( _Eso fue genial!_ )-comenta la cabeza izquierda de Smoker totalmente satisfecho con esa gran explosión, si un solo cremallerus puede causar tanto líos, dos de su misma especie puede llegar hacer una gran destrucción, entonces que seria toda una manada de ellos?, ¡aniquilación total!, en eso Barf y Belch, con las caras negras y eructando un poco de humo verde, concuerdan con ellos.

-( _Luego tendrán tiempo para sus locuras, debemos irnos ahora!_ )-comenta seriamente Toothless e interrumpiendo la charla que tendrían esos dos o cuatro, como sea, no era el momento para que ellos entablen una charla de emociones y esas cosas-( _Rompecraneos!_ )-llama al dragón mas grande entre ellos, este resopla por la nariz para sacarse el humo que le entro, lo voltea a ver serio-(¡ _sal tu primero!...eres el mas resistente de entre nosotros_ )-le informa sin cambiar su expresión, este sin chistar asiste, tenia un plan y quiera ponerlo a prueba, luego mira al par de pesadillas _-(¡Colmillo! ¡Rex! Salgan detrás de el envueltos en llamas!_ )-les informa y ordena, a lo que el pesadilla negro le gusto mucho.

-( _Jajaja!...al fin hablas mi lengua furia!_ )-le dice/ruge emocionado de poder por fin encenderse como a el tanto le gusta, Colmillo estaba igual de emocionado.

-(¡ _Sky!, ¡Cizalladura! y ¡Storm! luego le siguen ustedes_ )-comenta mirando la tres dragonas de clase afilada, estas asistieron, para que después el joven alpha se acerque al par de gronckles-( _Sugar y Albóndiga conmigo_ )-les dice seriamente y con calma, estas asisten seriamente emocionadas-( _y chicos..._ )- agrega cerrando y abriendo los ojos para ver al par de cremallerus.

Pero todo rastro de seriedad y emoción que tenían termino siendo de extrañes, confusión e indignación a al ver a las cuatro cabezas jugando con humo verde y riendo tontamente, pero al sentir las miradas de todos estos se quedaron quietos y callados mientras tenían pregunta marcada en sus caras...diciendo "¿Que?".

-( _Detrás de nosotros_ )-les responde sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro e indicarles con la cabeza para que se quedara detrás suyo, luego de eso agita la cabeza para volver a estar serio-( _muy bien! vámonos!_ )-grita/ruge con fuerza mientra cada uno de los dragones atacaba la orden.

Al ver la gran reja a medio levantar Rompecraneos no lo soporto mas, se acerco a gran velocidad y colocando sus cuernos debajo de esta impulsandolo hacia arriba con fuerza, eso no fue un reto para el gran cuernatronante y con la vía de escape libre obto por llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, Rex y Colmillo lo seguían de cerca y al ver las rejas levantadas ambos encendieron sus cuerpos para salir velozmente, solo esperaban no quemar a sus aleados.

En cambio las tres dragonas de clase afilada salieron disparas cuando vieron al par de fogoneros salir, los 6 atacaban a los vikingos que intentaban lastimar a sus amigos, mientras eso pasaba Toothless les indico a las gronckles y los cremallerus, especialmente a estos últimos no alejarse de las dragonas, ya que en términos de fuego eran los que no tenían nada, sin mas que decir los 5 corren hacia la entrada, siendo el joven alpha en salir primero y lanzar un bola de plasma a los primeros vikingos que vio.

-¡Toothless!-grita la joven jinete después de derrotar a otro vikingo, la pobre ya casi estaba agotada pero no pensaba rendirse, pero al escuchar el clásico sonido del furia y una explosión fue directo hacia el, este lo mira con alegría-no hay tiempo para reencuentro...vete al bosque y busca a Hiccup...te necesita-le dice rápida y seriamente.

Al principio el joven alpha no entendió pero a tan solo escuchar en nombre de su hermano comprendió que el debía ir a otro lado, en eso Astrid levanta la mirada para ver las tres dragonas de clase afilada.

-Te cubriremos-le dice con una sonrisa seria y con la espada en mano-Sky!...Cizalladura!..Stormfly! Fuego de cobertura para Toothless!-les orden seriamente, fuerte y claro, las tres dragonas la miran mientras volaban, solo Stormfly entendió de que estaba hablando, la joven vuelve a mirar al furia-usen la noche a su favor-le termina de hablar con una sonrisa orgullosa, sabia muy bien que cuando ambos llegaran podrían irse con calma.

El dragón negro asistió muy emocionado con sus palabras, sin más que decir ambos toman rumbos opuestos, desde el cielo las tres dragonas se juntan, Cizalladura no entendía muy bien que tenia que hacer, Sky estaba corta de información pero Stormfly se los explico o mas bien se los mostró, ambas entendieron bien al verla lanzar sus espinas hacia la dirección de Toothless y golpear a algunos humanos, debían cubrirlo.

Mientras los vikingos renegados pensaron que ya tenia la batalla asegurada, ya que les ganaban en numero, pero sus perpectiva se las llevo la marea cuando los dragones interrumpieron, ese dragón escarabajo era muy fuerte y resistente, sus envestidas eran de temer, el par de pesadillas tras que son fuertes estaban envueltas en llamas, mas difícil todavia, considerando que no tienen escudos, el par de cremallerus sabían como usar sus colas y cabezas, las gronckles...una los martillaba con su cola mientras que la otra se hacia bola y rodaba hasta ellos para después saltarles enzima.

Desgraciadamente la otra gronckle la imito, por ultimo pero no menos importantes las dos nadders y la dragona plateada, las tres con buena puntería con sus espinas, mas las dos nadders para que después la nadder dorada junto con el pesadilla negro los venga atancar de frente y que para colmo parecía saber como pelear.

-Maldición!...¿que mas falta?!-pregunta muy enojado y muy frustrado un vikingo al ver que las batalla ya se fue al diablo pero a tan solo decir esa palabras un extraño silbido se empezó a escuchar-ay...no es cierto-agrega con aburrimiento y lastima al saber que es lo que se avecinaba despues.

-¡FURIA NOCTURNA!-grita un vikingo con fuerza y pánico mientras intentaba encontrar el origen del silbido y se cubría con los brazos.

A tan solo mencionar el nombre del dragón mas temidos y peligroso, tres bolas de plasma se impactaron contra la multitud causando grandes explosiones mientras el furia pasaba a gran velocidad entre ellas, desde el suelo Astrid contemplaba a su chico y su dragón con una sonrisa, como siempre llegando en el momento exacto, pero no por eso estaba libre de peligro, además ahora recordaba que su _dragón boy_ no estaba bien para la lucha.

-¡Todos a sus dragones!-grita seriamente con fuerza mientras enfundaba su arma y corría hacia donde estaba su amiga, al decir eso Stormfly desciende para que su hermana pueda subirse y así poder irse.

Colmillo también descendió mientras los demás se acercaban a sus respectivos jinetes, en cambio Smoker agarro a Tuffnut del cuello de su camisa para lanzarlo y colocarlo en cuello de su cabeza derecha, Rex descendió en picada para agarra a Gobber, obvio que al pobre herrero lo agarraron desprevenido, en cambio Sugar se acerca el flaco de Fishlegs y se ofrece en llevarlo, este no lo piensa dos veces y se sube de un salto, solo que quedo acostado sobre la dragona.

En cambio Stocik quería terminar con Alvin pero cuando escucho gritar "furia nocturna" se distrajo, y como no?, su hijo estaba montando a tan terrible y magnifica bestia, gracia a ese error Alvin quito su pie de un manotazo y se alejo unos metros, ambos se miraban serios y desafiantes mientras las explosiones pasaban por su lado, hasta que la cara de Alvin cambia a sorpresa y luego a una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Nos volveremos a ver...Stoick-le dice riendo un poco mientras retrocede y se oculta entre las columnas de humo, en cambio el jefe no entendió porque su retirada tan repentina hasta que detras de el escucho resoplido, voltea la mirada con rapidez para quedar sorprendido por ver a Rompecraneos a su lado.

-Oh!...ahora entiendo...gracias por venir por mi-le agradece con una sonrisa, lo acaricia un poco como muestra de agradecimiento, cosa que el dragón escarabajo acepto para después subir con algo de esfuerzo-antes de irnos...debemos ir por alguien-agrega con voz suave, sin mas que decir ambos se retirar mientras los gritos y las explosiones se escuchaban.

 **En el bosque**.

Valka y Daisy no se podían creer como el joven castaño a tan solo de ser encontrando por el furia, el recuperara sus fuerzas para levantarse, montar a dragón y salir volando a ayudar a los demás, obvio que la castaña intento obligar a su hijo a que se quedara, si realmente el rubio con rastas tenia razón sobre la tortura a golpes que le dieron, no debía sentirse bien para luchar pero el muchacho río debajo de su mascara y le dijo...

- _Es de familia no escuchar_ -esa fueron sus palabras y a modo de burla, la castaña se quedo unos segundos pensado sus palabras y llego a la conclusión de que era verdad, aun así no debía ir pero fue demasiado tarde su muchacho se había marchado.

-¿A que se quiso referir con eso?-pregunta la joven pelirroja un tanto extrañada pero con una pequeña sonrisa divertida antas las palabras del castaño.

-Digamos que su padre y yo...no hacemos mucho caso a lo que nos dice los demás-le responde riendo levemente, era verdad que ella no hace caso y es algo terca pero Stoick tampoco se quedaba atrás, al parecer su hijo saco ese mal habito de ambos-ni siquiera entre nosotros...al parecer somos una familia...algo terca jajaja-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa para después comenzar a reír de buena ganas por los viejos pero buenos tiempo, mientras Daisy no dice nada solo se le queda bien con una sonrisa divertida.

Pero poco a poco esa diversion fue deteniéndose de a poco, saber que eso y darse cuenta que no pudo disfrutar nada de la vida de su hijo le rompía enormemente el corazón, como pudo ser tan mala madre?, como pensó que si ella no estaba las cosas serian mejor?, que inicio le daba a saber que su hijo seria como ella o como su padre? Si en realidad no sabía nada...

Valka se quieto con el dedo las pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras, ya era demasiado tarde para ser la madre de su hijo pero nunca es demasiado tarde para seguir protegiéndolo y ahora mas que nunca debe hacerlo, no solo por el Hiccup del otro mundo sino también al de este, porque una parte de su corazón sabia que aun había esperaza para su hijo, que estaba en las garras de esa malvada y horrible hechicera.

-Señora mire!-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la pelirroja, esta estaba apuntado hacia arriba, ella levanta la cabeza para ver algo que todavía no se acostumbraba o les costaba creer.

- _Stoick_ -comenta en vos baja y sorprendida pero internamente feliz, si...ver a su esposo montar un dragon y no matarlo, era algo que todavía no se podía creer pero que la llenaba de felicidad.

-Es hora de irnos!-les informa el gran jefe serio pero con calma mientras le extendía la mano a su esposa, ambas chicas asisten para después ver como un cremallerus y el látigo afilado aterrizaban a cada lado del cuernatronante.

-Déjame ayudarte con Leia-comenta Heather bajándose de su dragón junto Tuffnut mayor que también se bajaba.

Entre los dos cargaron a la desmayada castaña para llevarla hasta la dragona plateada, una ves subida la pelinegra se subo detrás de ella para sostenerla, en cambio el rubio le indico con la cabeza a su chica que lo siga hasta el otro dragón, entre los dos fueron y se subieron a cada una de las cabezas, en cambio Valka acepto la mano de su esposo para subirse en el dragón escarabajo, una ves todos listo y acomodados, los tres dragones levantaron vuelo.

Ya en los cielos y con el grupo todo reunidos, los dragones comenzaron alejarse a lo que alguna vez llamaron hogar, aunque todos tenia una miradas tristes por abandonar el lugar que con tanto esfuerzo recuperaron, era muy doloroso pero para Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Stocik y Valka lo era aun mas, ya que para ellos esta era la segunda vez que abandonaban su hogar. Por otro lado los cuatro hermano no sentían ni pena ni lastima, solo se mantenía serenos.

-Esta es la segunda ves que abandono mi hogar-comenta la castaña con tristeza mirando su antiguo hogar, no pudo ni estar ni un día que ya tuvo que irse.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Val-comenta su esposo seriamente y sin mirarla, esta lo voltea a ver atenta ante su palabras-solo que la diferencia...es que tu...te fuiste por tu cuenta-agrega sin cambiar su tono de voz, esperaba que sus palabras no las malinterprete, ya que había una diferencia en querer irte por tu cuenta y otra el ser desterrado una vez.

Pero Valka si entendió a que se refería, se lo digo en la cueva, hace 8 años ellos fueron desterrados de Berk por los Susurros mortales, ahora lo fue por su propia gente, la mujer miro tanto la espalda de su esposo como a los demás jóvenes, ellos tuvieron el amargo sabor de ser echados por alguien mas, en vez de irse por su propia cuenta, como único consuelo que se le pudo ocurrir fue abrazar la fuerte y ancha espalda para saber, hasta para ella misma, que ya no estaban solos.

 **Al mañana siguiente.**

 **En altamar**.

Una pequeña nave navega sin rumbo alguno entre las pequeñas mareas que el gran archipiélago les brindaba, en la popa estaba la comandante miraba el océano de manera serena y algo seria, la vikinga estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que la estaba llamando.

-¡Co-man-dan-te!-deletreo cada silaba con fuerza y estando un poco molesto de que no le este prestando atención, la mujer giro la cabeza con rapidez por el susto-al fin me prestas atención...¿en que tanto esta pensado?-le pregunta un poco preocupado, por lo general su comandante no estaba tanto en las nubes pero últimamente si lo a estado y eso lo preocupaba.

-Oh lo siento Eddy...en nada realidad...solo disfrutaba del océano-le responde con una sonrisa fingida e intentando que el chico no la descubra mientras le mentía, la verdad no tenia intenciones de mentirle pero tampoco era bueno decirle la verdad.

-Oh entiendo-responde convencido con sus palabras, a lo que la chica agradece internamente-por cierto...¿adonde vamos?...debemos encontrar un lugar para abastecernos-pregunta un poco preocupado por su rumbo mientras se giraba para ver el basto oceano, la verdad no debieron irse sin llevarse nada pero su comandante estaba apurada.

-Si lamento...pero tienes razón debemos encontrar algun lugar-se disculpa y concuerda con el, en eso ambos escuchan un pequeño estornudo, voltean a ver de quien era y vieron a la pequeña pelinegra sentada abrazarse con fuerza para darse calor, la vikinga se acerca agarraba una manta para después agacharse para abrigaba con ella, la pequeña relaja su cuerpo al obtener un poco mas de calor mientras seguia durmiendo-(un lugar...al cual llamar hogar)-piensa con pequeña sonrisa aunque por dentro se sentía mal por su pequeña.

 _-Iris no es mi hija...sino de Hera...yo solo la adopte-_

Esas fueron las palabras de su antiguo amigo y amante, todavia no se podía creer que esta dulce niña sea hija de esa terrible mujer o mejor dicho...de ese...monstruo, de solo recordarla se le venia la imagen de Hiccup sacrificándose por ellos.

- _Solo quiero pelea y derrotar a los que no pude vencer...quiero termiar el trabajo_ -

Esas fueron sus palabras, esas palabras en tono divertido pero con expresión demencial, de verdad...Hiccup...planea matarlos a todos ellos?, si y mas sabiendo que ella estaba en esa lista, agito levemente la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamiento y concentrase mas en SU pequeña y alejarse de todo persona que quiera hacerle daño.

-Por cierto comandante-habla de golpe el pelirrojo llamando la atención de la rubia y sacándolas de sus pensamientos-quien era ese niño que la detuvo antes de irnos?-le pregunta muy extrañado e interesado en su respuesta, en cambio la ojiazul se quedo unos momento en silencio antes de hablar mientras el recuerdo de anoche anterior pasaba por su cabeza.

 _***Flashbacks***_

 **El día anterior.**

 **Berk.**

La vikinga corría por el bosque cargando a su pequeña en la espalda, detrás de ella se escucha las pisadas y los llamados del par de vikingos que las perseguían, debía encontrar un lugar para que puedan descansar y después encontrar una manera de poder irse de esta isla, si Alvin quiera a su niña tendría que venir personalmente a quietársela, porque no pensaba entregársela por las buenas, en cambio Iris se agarraba con fuerza de la camisa de su madre, no sabia porque ese hombre feo y malo la quiera.

Pero excite la posibilidad de el sapa de donde viene ella?, eso era imposible! Ella misma era cuidadosa con sus poderes, ni su madre sabia que tenia esas poderes ni donde realmente venia, en eso un movimiento brusco que su madre hizo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, por otro lado Astrid había bajo por un pequeño barranco para después bajar a Iris y ocultarse una pequeña cueva, el pequeña iba a preguntar porque se detienen pero la rubia le tapo la boca.

Unos segundos después se escucha la voz de los vikingos arriba del barranco, ambas aguantaron la respiracion e intentar no hacer ni el mas minimo esfuerzo por no decir o hacer nada, por suerte no tuvieron que esperar mucho el par de vikingos siguieron su camino pensando que estaban mas adelante, eso fue un respiro para ambas, Astrid retira su mano de la boca de la pequeña.

-Estaremos a salvo...por ahora-comenta suspirando un poco mas aliviada de que ya no las persigan, en eso mira a la pelinegra-como te sientes?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa para después chequear con calma de que no tenga ninguna lesión ou herida.

-Estoy bien jijiji...pero...y tu mama?!-le responde con calma y con una pequeña sonrisa ya que al chequearla con la yema de sus dedos por si herida o no le hacia cosquillas, cosa que contagio un poco la vikinga pero ahora que miraba bien a su madre ella tenia algunos raspones.

Se los abra hecho mientras estaba corriendo?, por otro lado Astrid mira sus pequeños raspones en las manga de su camisa, tenia la leve sospecha de que eran por la corrida que tuvo o por la pelea de ayer, para después suspirar con tristeza, no tenia ninguna herida pero en definitiva debia hacerse otra camisa para remplazar a esta, ya tiene demasiadas cocidas.

-Estoy bien...solo algo cansada-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa para no preocuparla mucho, aunque eso ultimo era cierto, no tenia ni idea cuanto había estado corriendo llevándola a ella.

-¿Que haremos ahora?-pregunta al aire la infante agachando la mirada con tristeza, escuchar a ese hombre malvado la ponía los pelos de punto, además de que la quiere...pero con que fin?.

-Por ahora lo que debemos hacer es escondernos...luego ya veremos-le responde con tranquilidad para después acariciarle la cabeza suavemente, aun no lo entendía pero a ella siempre le gusta que le acaricien la cabeza.

Ambas estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Iris tenia una gran pregunta en la cabeza pero no sabia como hacerla mientras que Astrid se preguntaba si...abra hecho bien en irse y dejar a los demás?, que querrá Alvin con Iris?, acoso el ya sabes el origen de ella?, muchas preguntas importante pasaban por su cabeza pero solo una se podia responder...si... estuvo bien irse, su prioridad es el bien estar de Iris.

-Mami-habla de golpe a la pequeña sacándola de sus pensamientos, la ojiazul la mira con curiosidad-¿Por qué...por que papa...no...no estaba con ustedes?-le pregunta tímidamente y con miedo de lo que pudo haberle pasado a su papa, para después levantar la mirada y verla a los ojos.

Esmeralda y zafiro chocaron, la pobre vikinga no supo que responder, ósea se quedo paralizada ante la pregunta...pero que se supone debia responder?, ¿Qué su padre se unió con tu verdadera madre y que querian matarlos a todos? No!, ¿Que su padre los abandono para volver a buscar venganza? Tampoco!, ¿Qué murió? ¡Ni loca decía eso!...entonces...que?.

-Hiccup...tu padre...-comenzó a hablar entre cortado, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta mientras tenia un nudo en el estomago, como responder esa pregunta si ella todavía no lo digiere, pero a los niños no se le debe ocultar la verdad-esta con Hera-le responde al fin con mucho pesar mientras voltea la mirada.

Mientras tanto Iris quedo muda, por que su padre estaría con su madre?, no lo tendía, su padre siempre le dijo, que aunque este en deuda con su madre, no le caí tan bien, solo la veía como buena una amiga y no como ella creía, entonces...¿por que?.

La respuesta es muy sencilla para ella, desde años la estuvo observando en secreto y la verdad solo una palabra se le venia a la mente, chantaje, su madre era muy buena para influir o jugar con las mentes de las personas, debió usar eso a su favor para que su padre se quede...pero la pregunta es...¿por que?, tantas pregunta pero pocas respuestas. Por otro lado Astrid intento calmarse y olvidarse todo eso, debía salir del pasado y mirar hacia el futuro y ese futuro es el de Iris, debían encontrar un lugar al cual llamar hogar y Berk...ya no es seguro...tal vez ningún lugar lo sea...pero debían hacer una vida nueva...lejos de aqui.

-Cariño-la llama con cariño y girando la mirada para verla, Iris sale de sus pensamientos para verla-dime...sabes en donde anclaron los barcos que Alvin y sus vikingos vinieron?-le pregunta curiosa e intrigada, ya que cuando llegaron a la isla el puerto estaba destruido.

-Eemmm...si creo...que están en la playa-responde de manera pensativa y no estando al 100% segura, eso era suficiente para la vikinga.

-Escucha...esta noche iremos a la playa y nos llevaremos un barco-le comenta levantándose para después arrodillarse y estar a su altura mientras le tomaba las manos-buscaremos un nuevo hogar-le termina de hablar y brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Iris solo acepto la propuesta de su madre, tal ves era lo mejor, después de todo, toda la gente aquí estaban en su contra, lo que menos quiere es involucrar a la gente que ama...en especial a su madre que siempre es buena con ella y que la cuida mucho.

 **Esa misma noche.**

 **En la playa**.

Por suerte para ambas no tuvieron muchas complicaciones en poder ir a la playa sin ser vistas, que bueno que Astrid conocía algunos pequeños lugares en donde podías llegar a la playa rodeando el pueblo y lo mas importante...no ser vistas, ahora con su objetivo cumplido y mas al saber que la pequeña tuvo razón, no esperaron mas para ir a desegachar las estacas para así desembarcar en una travesía que no tenia rumbo.

- _Muy bien Iris sube mientras que yo me encargo del resto_ -le dice en voz baja ofreciéndole sus manos para ayudarla a subirse, pero hay un problema, ella ni se mueve cosa que la extraño-cariño que pasa?...anda debemos irnos-le pregunta e intenta presionarla para así poder irse de este lugar que no sabe otra que pensar en si mismos.

-Pero mama...que pasara con mis tíos?-le pregunta tristemente y preocupada por sus tíos dragones que fueron capturados, no podía dejarlos aquí e irse, debían hacer algo...debían hacer algo!.

En cambio Astrid quiso retractarse de su anterior pensamiento, ella solo estaba pensando en si misma, ¿como se pudo olvidar de los tíos de Iris?, ¡de los hermanos de Hiccup!, pero que se supone que podría hacer?, Alvin de seguro los debe tener a todos encerrados y vigilándolos, en especial a los dragones, y ellas era solamente dos personas que ni si quiera tenia armas, a veces odiaba ser insensible y pesar solo en...

-(Eso es!)...hija no te preocupes por ellos-le responde agachándose a su nivel y brindándole una pequeña sonrisa algo inquieta-mi hermana se encargara de tus tíos-le responde ahora 100% segura de que su otro yo no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, la pelinegra la voltea a ver sorprendida.

-¡¿En serio?!-le pregunta sin salir de su asombro y estando muy feliz con esa noticia, a lo que ojiazul asiste.

-(Soy horrible!...pero es lo único que tengo a favor para no involucrarme con cosa de Hiccup, ya debo dejar el pasado atrás)-piensa sintiéndose mal por darle una mentira a medias a su pequeña, pero era lo mejor, quiere una nueva vida y no la tendrá estando cerca de su pasado, Iris ahora es su futuro.

-Pero...crees que ellos estén todos bien?-le pregunta no muy segura por hermana de su madre y sus amigos, en eso pega un pequeño salto por sentir la mano de su madre en el hombro.

-No tienes de que preocuparte...mi hermana es mas fuerte que yo...créeme ella y sus amigos saldrán de cualquier situación-le responde con una sonrisa confiada, odia admitirlo pero su otro yo es mucho mas fuerte que ella...en todos los sentidos-andando...debemos irnos-termina de hablar cambiando su cara a una seria para después tomar a la pelinegra por debajo de los brazos y subirla al barandal.

Luego de eso quiso ir a sacar las estacas pero antes de que pudiera sacar la primera sintió una extraña sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de ella, asíque sin esperar a que ese algo o alguien haga su primer movimiento, ella se agacho con rapidez girando sobre si misma y patearla las piernas del individuo, este cayo a suelo quejándose de dolor y antes de que se pueda reponer la vikinga se coloco arriba suyo con su rodilla en su pecho y amenazándolo con el puño listo para golpearlo.

-No!...no espere Comandante Astrid soy yo! soy Eddy!-le dice el individuo totalmente sorprendido y asustado en el suelo mientras intenta mantener distancia usando sus manos, aunque era mas por protección que por mantener distancia.

-¡¿Eddy?!...¡¿que rayos estas haciendo aquí?!-le pregunta totalmente sorprendía de ver al pelirrojo en este lugar y altas horas de la noche, en cambio el chico solo sonríe con miedo.

-¿Viniendo a un día en la playa?-responde con otra pregunta y a modo de broma, pero la rubia lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y algo molesta con esa respuesta tan tonta, volvio amenazarlo levanto el puño-ok! ok! me atrapo...vengo ayudarla-le dice aterrado por la amenaza, en eso cambia su expresión por una seria al decir la verdad, la vikinga alza una ceja confundida.

-¿Debo tomar eso como compañerismo o como acoso?-le pregunta sintiéndose muy inquieta de que este chico lo este persíguelo como si fuera su sombra, luego suspira con desgano-no importa...es mejor que te vallas...me voy de Berk-le dice sin darle mucha importancia al asunto mientras se levanta del chico y luego le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo, este la acepta con gusto.

El joven pelirrojo quedo sorprendido con esa información, no tenia idea que su comandante queria irse de su antiguo hogar natal, es mas pensaba que ella solo venia a ver los barcos para hacer una expedición, a decir verdad Eddy desconoce las cosas que pasaron en el pueblo, en realidad desde que Alvin llego, a el lo asignaron vigilar las naves. Pero al escuchar la proposición de ella se le ocurrió una gran idea, solo esperaba que aceptara.

-¡Déjeme acompañarla!, no debe salir sola en altamar!-le propone muy feliz e ilusionado de poder conocerla un poco mas y así tal vez sean algo mas que compañeros, antes de darse la vuelta la rubia lo mira un poco molesta por su palabras.

-Puedo cuidarme sola-le dice seriamente, quien se creía? Que no podía cuidarse, Eddy al sentir la fría mirada de su comándate sintió un horrible escalofrío por toda la medula, quiso arreglar las cosa pero ella se le adelanto primero-además no voy sola...Iris me acompaña- agrega de golpe con una pequeña sonrías mientras señalaba detrás suyo con el pulgar, el pelirrojo mira detrás de su jefa y puede ver a la niña arriba de la nave, esta la saluda con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo...pero por favor comandante...déjeme ser de ayuda...ya que no lo fui cuando venimos aquí-le suplica, quería ser de ayuda para su jefa porque el solo recodar que fue derrotado por los dragones cuando vinieron a esta isla fue realmente humillante, tanto su orgullo como hombre y como guerrero estaban muy bajos.

La vikinga lo miraba con sorpresa por sus palabras, la verdad no tenia idea de el se sintiera así, ante sus palabras y la mirada triste ella le sonríe con algo de cariño.

-Me halagas Eddy... pero no quiero que tu seas parte de esto, no quiero involúcrate con esta traición que estoy haciendo-se sentía muy alagada que el quiera acompañarla pero en realidad ella estaba traicionando a sus amigos y compañeros, no quiera involucrarlo en esta tracción que le puede costar la vida.

-Por favor!...la única traición aquí es que yo sea su enemigo...y es lo que menos quiero!-le suplica con afán de poder ir y acompañarla, lo que menos quiere es traicionar a la persona que le salvo la vida, ahora mas que nunca quiere estar a su lado.

Astrid se lo pensó un momento, en serio no quiera involucrarlo pero desde que lo conoció el chico siempre quiso ayudarla en todo lo que podía, en algunas ocasiones se sintió que estaba con Snotlout pero a deferencia de el, Eddy era mas compresible pensaba en los demás antes que en el mismo y eso a ella le agradaba, tal vez...no sea una mala idea que el las acompañe, si las cosas salen mal alguien debe ayudar a Iris, suspira rendida y teniendo una mano en la cintura mas una sonrisa.

-Esta bien...puedes venir con nosotras-acepta su oferta, a decir verdad su compañía nunca le molesto, en cambio el pelirrojo sonríe de gusto mientras aprieta el puño porque su idea funciono-sube al barco y desata la vela...en seguida estaré con ustedes-le ordena apunto con la cabeza a que valla a la nave, así podían terminar mas rápido el trabajo.

Con una gran y entusiasta "si" el pelirrojo ataco la orden de su comandante, salio corriendo hacia el barco con una gran sonrisa mientras que Astrid lo miraba con una sonrías divertida, la verdad a veces Eddy podía ser algo infantil, sin mas que decir ambos hicieron sus respectivos trabajos, Eddy estaba arriba del mástil e intentando desatar la vela mientras Astrid se encargaba de sacar la ultima estaca de la arena, ya una vez retirada estaba todo listo para poder irse.

-¡! Hermana!-se escucha un gran grito infantil detrás de la espalda de la vikinga, cosa que a esta la dejo paralizada y sorprendida estando agachada.

- _Esa voz...es de...Gerd!_ -se dice así misma en voz baja sin poder creer en volver a escuchar esa voz, lentamente y sin cambiar su expresión se levanta para gira sobre si misma y ver al dueño de esa voz-Gerd...pero que estas haciendo aquí?-le pregunta sin poder creer verlo aquí y ahora.

Un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules casi 2 años menor que Iris estaba parado en el medio de la playa totalmente cansado y con los ojos algo cristalizados, sin responder a su pregunta el chico corre hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza, la pobre vikinga no supo como reaccionar, aun estaba sorprendida de verlo aqui.

-¡Hermana no te vallas!-le dice entre lagrimas y estando muy asustado de perderla para siempre, nunca tuvieron una buena relación como hermanos y ahora que tal vez que volvieron a su hogar las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, pero su instinto le dijo que su hermana mayor haría algo, y al parecer era irse lejos.

A la pobre vikinga casi se le rompe el corazón ver a su único familiar preocupada por ella, desde el día que se entero de que tenia un hermano, su padre les prohibió tanto a ella como el de no verse nunca, su pobre hermano nunca supo la verdad pero eso no le importo, era algo terco y escuchaba poco, asíque cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de visitarla lo hacia, solo que eran por un periodo de tiempo muy corto, ya que siendo ella una comandante y madre tenia poco tiempo para su hermanito.

-Gerd...debes irte...tus padre te castigaran si te ven conmigo-le dice de manera tranquila y algo deprimida pero un poco mas calmada, no quería meter en problema su hermanito, en eso lo separa un poco para poder agacharse y estar a su altura, el pequeño no para de llorar-créeme cuanto te dijo esto...que tu eres el quien mas voy a extrañar-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa y quitándole las lagrimas con el pulgar.

-Pero...no...no quiero...que...te vallas-le dice híper ventilando mientras las lagrimas no para de salir, en verdad no quiere que su única hermana se valla y jamás vuelva.

-Debo hacerlo...por tu bien y el mío-le dice una verdad a medias y con calma, en eso lo abraza con fuerza-no importa donde este...siempre seremos familia...te voy a extrañar, te quiero mucho hermano-le dice con mucho cariño, abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que puede, de verdad le duele dejarlo pero la vida de Iris depende de ella y no podía abandonarla.

-También te quiero hermana...te voy a extrañar-le dice entre pequeñas respiraciones e intentando aguantar las lagrimas, sus padres le dijeron que llorar no es de vikingos pero su hermana le dijo que llora es de valientes porque aceptas y sacas tus frustraciones.

Astrid le da una última sonrisa para después darle beso en la frente, debía irse antes que los soldados de Alvin las encuentren, asíque con apretón de manos y un "adios" mas un "cuídate" ambos se separan, pero el pequeño rubio no queria soltarle la mano pero con un ultimo pequeño jalon, sus dedos dejaron de estar unidos, sin mirar atras la vikinga se aguanto las lagrimas y se subió al barco con rumbo desconocido para los tres.

En cambio el pequeño Gerd solo se les quedo mirando en la orilla de la playa para después romper a llorar, tenia miedo...miedo de no volver a verla nunca mas y no poder compartir otra visita o charla, por otro lado, antes de partir, Eddy había quedado sorprendido con lo que vio...quien era ese niño que abrazaba a su comandante?.

 _***Fin del flashbacks***_

-El...el es mi hermano menor-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila, realmente lo iba a extrañar pero su hija era mas importante, además no debía de que preocuparse, sus padres son algo sobreproctetores con el así que estará bien.

-¡¿Her-hermano menor?!-le pregunta totalmente sorprendido con esa nueva información hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-desde cuando sabes que tiene un hermano?-le vuelve a preguntar algo extrañado, si mal recordaba nunca lo vio compartir algo con su familia, es mas no sabia que su comandante tuviera familia, pensaba que ellos habían muerto por los dragones, como en su caso.

-Bueno en realidad no lo sabia...lo descubrí hace muy poco-le responde riendo un poco mientras se acaricia la cabeza, a decir verdad 2 años y medio sabe que tenia un hermano menor, y lo descubrió cuando vio a sus padres con el.

-Oh entiendo...por cierto...cual es nuestro rumbo?-no quiera entrar en detalles porque se ve que a su comandante la pone mal hablar del pasado, así que prefirió cambiar su pregunta al tema del rumbo que podrían tomar.

-Hazte cargo tu...solo quiero encontrar un lugar al cual llamar hogar-le responde con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba al lado de Iris, esta se había dormido de nuevo sentada y con cuidado la agarra para acostarla en sus piernas para que tenga mas comodidad, una sonrisa se le forma en la cara a la pequeña.

Al ver esta escena el pelirrojo sintió no solo envida por la enana, sino que también vio un lado amable de su comandante que rara ves veía o cuando estaba con esa pequeña, también se dio cuenta que ellos tres parecía una pequeña familia, con esos pensamiento el pelirrojo se puso nerviosos y sonrojado. Pero se calmo rápidamente.

-Eso será algo difícil...considerando que nos informaron, hace años, que casi todas las islas están plagadas de dragones-comenta un poco serio con el asunto de ir a alguna isla.

Hace unos años, unos barcas pesqueros que pasaron cerca de su zona de pesca les informaron que había islas plagadas de dragones, les advirtieron que debían tener cuidado si querían salir a explorar.

-Es no se sabe con franqueza, para saber si es cierto o no...debemos averiguarlo-comenta rubia mirando hacia el horizonte de manera seria, ambos vikingos no sabían que les esperaría mas adelante pero no por eso descansarían para encontrar el lugar que puedan llamar hogar.

 **En Berk**.

Las cosas estaban algo alborotadas, después del rotundo escape de los vikingos renegados juntos con los dragones capturados, mas la horrible batalla que algunos tuvieron todo era un desastre, Ruffnut y Snotlout estaban aparte ante esta situación, mientras la rubia se lamentaba un poco por estar en contar de su hermano, el pelinegro solo esperaba el momento para salir en buscar del traído de Hiccup y ponerle fin.

En cambio Alvin recién había terminado de ser atendido de sus heridas, su ojo derecho junto con partes de su cara había sido vendas por el fuego de los dragones, estaba furioso porque sus planes no dieron resultados pero espera que…

-Jefe!...malas noticias...no pudimos encontrar a la niña-interrumpe un vikingo castaño entrando junto con su compañero, ambos estaba serio, el jefe se gira para verlos.

-¡¿Que?!...y que están esperando?! Sigan buscando!-les grita muy furioso porque este aquí informándole algo que no tenia ninguna intenciones de escuchar, el par se mira entre si algo inquietos de hablar.

-Eeemm...señor...creemos que la niña no esta en la isla-le responde el otro vikingo pelinegro, eso tranquilizo un poco al jefe pero también lo extraño, ¿de que estaban hablando?-descubrimos algo...al parecer una de nuestras naves no esta en la playa-le responde la pregunta no formula, Alvin aprieta su puño por eso.

-¡Maldición! Esa maltita mujer no solo se la llevo, sino que también una de nuestras naves!-comenta totalmente furioso porque esa rubia enana se allá levado a esa niña, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de agarrarla a solas, de tanto enfado termino estampando su puño contra mesa rompiendo la en el proceso.

-Em...señor...puedo hacerle una pregunta?-pregunta el pobre vikingo castaño algo intimidado por el enfado que su jefe estaba teniendo, espera que su duda no lo haga terminar como la mesa, Alvin lo mira a la espera de su pregunta-¿por que quiere a la niña?-le pregunta totalmente confundido al igual que su compañero, que tiene de especial esa mocosa que su jefe la quiere con tanto afán?, el jefe sonríe divertido.

-Esa niña tiene algo especial que quiero tener en mis manos-le responde sonriendo de manera malvada mientras cerraba su puños con fuerza, solo debía esperar un poco mas para que se sienta mejor, luego pensaba irla a buscar-(Hera...tu hija...será mía)-piensa lentamente y empezando a disfrutar en usar la hija de su antigua enemiga a su favor.

Mientras Alvin se reía para si mismo, el par de vikingos se miraba entre si extrañados y se inclinaban los hombros sin entender nada de que lo que su jefe se reía o para que rayos quería a la niña, todo esto les pareció muy extraño...y también...muy raro.

 **Volando por altamar.**

El grupo de dragones con sus jinetes sobrevolaba el vasto oceano a una velocidad mas tranquila, después de una dura batalla y de volar toda la noche, los pobre dragones estaba cansados, al igual que sus jinetes pero cada uno no tenia ganas de dormir o de descansar, la victoria que tuvieron anoche les trajo un gran sabor amargo.

-¡Aaaggh! No puede cree que esos infelices nos haga irnos con las cola entre las patas!-grita totalmente furioso y frustrado el joven pelinegro mientras se revolvía los cabellos, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-lo siento Colmillo no pera para ti...no te ofendas jeje-se disculpa un poco nervioso de su dragón lo suelte por pensar que lo estaba insultando con la frase con "cola ente las patas".

En cambio Colmillo no hizo nada, solo sobremiro sobre su cabeza y siguió volando tranquilo, a decir verdad su jinete tenía un punto a favor, al ver esta reacción Snotlout suspiro de alivio, por sexta vez su dragón no lo mandaba a volar o era la octava vez?, ya perdió la cuenta, aunque los demás también lo escucharon, sus palabras tenia todas las de ganar.

-Si!...después del gran sacrificio que hicimos para recuperar Berk! Y así es como nos agradece?!-se pregunta totalmente frustrada la jinete de dos coletas queriéndose arrancar los cabellos.

Como era posible que todos ellos hayan sido tratados como traidores y no como los héroes que son?, era indignante, frustrante y humillante, cada uno se sentía así menos por parte de los cuatro hermanos y los dos nuevos dragones, el resto estaba igual, su gente, sus amigos y compañeros, todos ellos los hicieron aun lado para empezar a verlos como el enemigo.

-¿Pueden culparlo?-pregunta seriamente y de golpe el gran jefe, todos los voltean a ver sorprendidos y algo extrañados por su pregunta-cada uno de ellos tiene una gran venda cubriéndoles los ojos, es normal que aun tengan ansias de matar dragones y a todo a aquel que los ayude-terminar de hablarles sin cambiar su expresión y siendo muy realista.

A diferencia de los jóvenes jinetes, el resto entendía perfectamente las palabras de su jefe, todos Berk hasta ellos mismo eran enemigos mortales de los dragones, para muchos de ellos les era y seria muy difícil cambiar o ver lo que todo ellos veían en los dragones, en eso Valka observa a todos los chicos con suma atención.

-¿Vendas en los ojos?...desde cuando eres tan sabio Stoick?-le pregunta con algo de gracia y estando a la vez impresionada con sus palabras, su esposo la mira de reojo.

-Bueno...fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento-responde un poco nervioso y riendo un poco, era cierto fue algo que se le vino de pronto la cabeza, hasta que cambio su cara a una seria-pero...no me alejo de realidad, algunos de nosotros nos sacaron esas vendas para que podamos ver lo que estas criaturas pueden hacer-agrega sabiamente acariciado un poco el dragón escarabajo.

La verdad toda su vida estuvo asesinado a estas criaturas para vengar la muerte de sus hombres, la de su esposa y la de su hijo, pero ahora no sabia que pensar, ahora los estaba protegiendo?, lo estaba ayudando?, donde se supone que eso lo pone ahora?, ahora pareciera que el enemigo de mi enemigo...es mi amigo?, suspira algo frustrado, tantas preguntas pero pocas respuestas, Valka lo observo con una mirada preocupada ante su suspiro.

-Te arrepientes de las cosas que has hecho o lo que estas haciendo?-le pregunta muy interesada y preocupada por lo que pueda llegar a respóndele.

-No sabría que decirte...solo se que me hubiera gustado verlo con mis propios ojos-le responde sin mirarla y estando un poco mas tranquilo pero aun confundido, eso llamo la atención del dragón y extraño a su esposa.

-Pero...Stoick...lo estas haciendo-le confirma confundida por su palabras, como es eso de que le gustaría haberlo visto con sus ojos?, si ya lo estaba haciendo y era genial, pero el negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-No claro que no...esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo...Val-le responde tranquilamente abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza para verla, la mujer quedo estupefacta ante su palabras, que quiso decir con eso? -tu te pudiste sacar esa venda por ti misma...al igual que Hiccup...en cambio yo...tarde demasiado-le responde la pregunta no formulada y estando un poco decepcionado de si mismo por haber tardado tanto en poder ver mas allá- y eso lo que les esta pasando a muchos-agrega seriamente recordando todos los sucesos de hace días y los que pasaron hace poco.

Su esposo tenia razón, después de tanto tiempo de luchas contra los dragones, para muchos les será muy difícil poder ver el lado amable que estas increíbles y hermosas criaturas tenían, no podían juzgarlos o culparlos por seguir con esta antigua guerra pero de algún modo debían pararlos aunque esa por minutos.

-Sabes...crees que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si yo...me hubiera quedado?-le pregunta mirando a un lado y estando algo triste por el error que cometió, el jefe la mira con sorpresa-porque realmente me hubiera gustado que las cosas en Berk cambiaran-agrega muy ilusionada con el día que nunca llego y que realmente ellos pudiera a ver sido una familia, antes de que el jefe pueda decir algo, ella se le adelanto-el día que me fui...el día que los dragones nos atacaron...yo...yo quería hablarte sobre buscar la paz entre nosotros y ellos-le comenta con una sonrisa triste mientras acariciaba al dragón con cariño-pero...no estaba muy segura de que tu me escucharas-le termina de contar sin cambia su expresión y mirándolo a los ojos.

El jefe se quedo callado por unos segundos pensando en sus palabras, la verdad si, le hubiera encantado que fueran la familia que siempre quisieron ser.

-Sabes que siempre...-le intenta explica que la escucha pero al verla levantar una ceja sin creerle quiso cambiar su respuesta inmediatamente y con una sonrisa nerviosa-bueno casi siempre te escucho jejeje...pero entre los dos lo hubiéramos resorbido-le termina de responde con cariño y sonriéndole de la misma forma, sus palabras la conmovió causándole ternura y haciéndola sonreír.

-Es cierto...hay veces que no hacemos caso a nadie...y queremos hacerlos a nuestra manera-con cuerda con el riendo un poco, su esposo también ríe por eso, eso mira a su hijo de otro mundo que estaba mas adelante-crees que Hiccup heredo eso de nosotros?-le pregunta muy curiosamente divertida por eso.

-Puedes apostarlo a que si-le responde riendo con gracia y saliéndolo por experiencia.

 **Con Astrid y Stormfly**.

Ambas iban volando a la par con el furia, la joven jinete querían estar cerca de su chico para estar segura de que el estaba bien pero desde que se fueron de la isla Hiccup no para de toser y eso la preocupaba mucho, le indico a su amiga que se acerca un poco mas para poder entablar una charla con el.

-Hiccup!...te encuentras bien?!-le pregunta muy preocupada por su estado actual.

- _Si...*cof* solo me duele la garganta-_ le responde con calma y tosiendo en el proceso, lo que menos quería era preocuparla, pero en cambio la joven no le creyó.

-No...no lo estas...se te puede escuchar debajo de la mascara-le dice convencida de que el no estaba bien ni para volar, en cambio ojiverde se quedo callado ante su descubrimiento-no deberías sobreesforzarte tanto-agrega estando al pendiente de su seguridad, aunque sabia que su castaño era y es terco, no le gustaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

- _Lo se...pero sabes que soy el único que entiende las maniobras de la cola de Toothless-_ le responde estando de acuerdo con ella pero también es el único que podía entender a su dragón, ambos se miraron y el pobre se quedo algo inquieto con la mirada de seriedad que tenia su _lady._

 _-_ Eso no es cierto...pero te recuerdo que te dije que hace un tiempo TU me ensañaste a maniobrarla-le responde con los brazos cruzados y tiendo una sonrisa seria pero a la vez de superioridad al recordarle eso, en cambio el castaño se quedo sin palabras, mas sintiendo la palabra _tocuhe_ clavándose en su orgullo, en eso la joven desase el cruce y cambia su expresión a una preocupada -Hiccup estoy preocupada por ti...déjame que momento a Toothless mientras tu descansa-le propone con tranquilidad y cariño, el joven jefe se le queda mirando bajo la mascara.

-( _Ella tiene un punto Hiccup_ )-comenta/gargarea el joven alfa preocupado también por su hermano, estaba de acuerdo con ella, sea cual sea el problema que el tiene debería descansar, por otro lado Stormfly solo es mantenía calla escuchando pero estando de acuerdo con su jinete.

-¡ _No!_ -responde con un grito serio y sorprendido a los tres, ver que Toothless también estaba de acuerdo en que debía descansar lo molestaba - _no quiero ser una carga para todos, si esto es lo único que puedo hacer yo...-_ comenta totalmente molesto y frustrado consigo mismo, porque su cuerpo no era tan fuerte como los demás?, parte de el estaba cansado de depender de los demás para poder seguir adelante, esto era único que era bueno no quiera que sientan lastima por el

-¡Basta!...no voy a dejar que te menos precies así!-le interrumpen su lady muy enojada con el por menospreciarse de esa manera, el enmascarado la mira con sorpresa-tu no eres una carga, no dejes que tu pasado te siga afectando-le dice sin cambiar su expresión y auto controlándose para no golpearlo por insultarse de esa manera.

- _Es que...no me gusta sentirme débil..._ -le responde ahora mas calmado y estando algo triste, sus palabras conmovieron a la rubia pero también la hicieron entender su situación, se preguntaba si alguna ves Hiccup dejara el atrás el pasado.

-Tu no eres débil Hiccup...eres mas fuerte de lo que crees, solo reconoce que necesitas ayuda y yo te la puedo brindar-le dice con cariño, "débil"? esa palabra ya no entraba en el vocabulario del castaño, el era y es mucho mas fuerte de lo que cree solo que los tormento de su pasado no lo dejaban verse a si mismo, pero ella estaba ahí para sacarlo de ese sitio como sea necesario.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y el joven jefe estaba agradecido con ella de poder siempre contar con su apoyo, no sabia en donde estaría si ella no hubiera entrado en su vida, a su vez Toothless y Stormfly se miran sonriendo muy felices de que ambos puedan resolver sus deferencias en poco tiempo, la nadder pensaba que tal ves su jinete no sea buena con las palabras, según ella, pero siempre encuentra un hueco en donde rellanara para levantar el animo del castaño, Hiccup suspira debajo de la mascara ya mas tranquilo.

- _Gracias my lady...siempre sabes como animarme_ \- le agradece, por desgracia no puede ver la linda sonrisa que el castaño le mando pero con tan solo el sentimiento y el cariño que le dijo la joven lo entendió muy bien.

Astrid se sonrojo levente, algún día descubriría porque las palabras, gestos tiernos y las actitudes del castaño la desarmaban tanto, pero le encantaba sentirse así solo con el, esas clases de actitudes que tenia para ella hacian que lo quiera golpear para después besarlo, lastima que ahora estaban volando. Mientras la pareja tenia su momento a solas mucho mas delante de ellos se empezaba a divisaban unas extrañas figuras, Ruffnut se dio cuenta de eso.

-Uh?...oigan!-llama a todo el mundo un tanto extrañada por esas figuras entre las nubes, todos la miran-¡¿que es eso?!-pregunta apuntando con el dedo lo que estaba viendo.

Extrañados y curiosos todos observaron lo que su amiga apuntaba, todos se extrañaron mucho antes las siluetas en movimiento pero cada vez que avanzaban mas siluetas aparecían.

-¡Hay no es cierto!-grita con sorpresa y algo asustado el jinete pelinegro al ver mejor las siluetas.

-¡Ay por favor!...esto debe ser una maldita broma!-gritan muy molesto e indignado el tuerto Tuffnut.

-¡Es una manada de dragones!-grita el joven Fishlegs sin poder creer la gran cantidad de dragones que venían a su dirección pero lo que si dejo a todo los vikingos congelado fue-¡aaaaahhhh!...¡es una reina!-grita aterrado el pobre jinete al ver a la gran reina detrás de la parvada de dragones.

-¡¿Muerte roja?!-grita totalmente sorprendida al joven jinete al volver a ver la dragona que combatieron hace años, todos los dragones gruñeron enfadados y preparados para la pelea contra la reina, en cambio se dio cuenta que lo que dijeron no era verdad.

-¡No!...este mucho mas grande!...debe ser muerte púrpura!-les grita Valka alterada al darse cuenta tanto del tamaño como del color de la reina, los chico la miran sorprendidos.

-¡¿Que?!...hay especies mas grande entre las reinas?-pregunta el flaco Fishlegs sorprendido con esa información, en cambio Hiccup y Astrid voltea a ver rápidamente a la nueva reina y esta tenia un color un poco mas deferente a la que vencieron, su color era de un rojo mas opaco pero en parecía era casi la misma que la anterior reina.

De pronto la gran manda rodeo al pequeño grupo de dragones y jinetes, todos miraban a su alrededor entre serios y asustados, esto era mucho peor que enfrentar a toda la manada de susurros en Berk, había toda clase de dragones comandados por la reina, en cambio Toothless no quitaba la vista furiosa de la reina que se había detenido delante de ellos y detrás de sus súbditos, les dio un rápido vistazo a todos estos dragones que ignoraban su poderoso sonar.

-( _Dragones siendo montados por humanos?!, mátelos!_ )-dice/ruge ferozmente, no solo estaba molesta por verlos ser dominado por humanos sino que también porque estos estaban ignorando su sonar, sus subditos atacan la orden envistiendo a todo el grupo.

-¡Maniobras evasivas!-grita Astrid de golpe y sosteniéndose con fuerza de su manoplas, sin esperarse mas todo las obedecen.

Era lo único que podían hacer, se sentían como una presa en un enjambre de abejas, lo único que podían hace era esquivan tanto las envestidas como las bolas de fuego, aunque era muy difícil considerando el poco espacio, el par de Fishlegs no para de gritar, Heather hacia lo posible porque Leia no se le caiga y ella tampoco, Valka se agarra con fuerza de su esposo mientras que Stoick de los cuernos del dragón escarabajo, Snotlout junto con Daisy y Tuffnut hacían lo que podían para que los dragones no los atrapen, al igual que Gobber que intentaba golpear algún que otro dragón que se le acerque.

Mientras tanto Astrid miraba todo apretando los dientes, esta situación no puede empeorar, su dragón esquivaba a diestra y siniestra pero...cuanto mas van a aguantar?, en cambio Hiccup tenia algunos problemas.

-(Rayo...ahora no...solo..aguanta...un poco mas)-se auto convencía de seguir aguantando mientras ayudaba a su amigo a esquivar-(¡por favor!...me...estoy...mareado...la vista...se me...nubla)-ya no podía notar nada, su vista ya estaba muy borrosa, sus fuerzas se le estaba yendo-(creo...que...me...voy...a...desmayar)-fueron sus últimos pensamientos cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo comenzaba a caerse hacia aun lado.

-(¿ _Uh? ¿por que estoy perdiendo altura?_ )-se pregunta extrañadamente el joven alpha al ver que no solo estaba perdiendo altura sino que le estaba constado volar, voltea a ver a su jinete y este ya no estaba-( _eh?! Hiccup!...hermano!_ )-grita espantado al no ver a su hermano en su lomo pero cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba ya era demasiado tarde, el también estaba cayendo hacia el oceano.

Por otro lado los demás estaban tan inmersos en su tarea de esquivar todos los ataques que no se dieron cuanta que el dúo estaba cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el oceano, todos excepto Sky que junto miro hacia abajo, había dado una vuelta hacia atrás para que dos dragones se choquen entre si, al ver al dúo no pudo hacer otra cosa que rugir con fuerza.

Gracias a ese rugido todo escucharon unos rugido lamentoso y al mirar hacia abajo, los padres del castaño, Sky, Stormfly, Astrid y algunos mas casi se le salieron el alma a verlos caer a gran velocidad.

-¡Hiccup!/(¡ _Toothless!_ )-gritan el par de padre, Astrid y las dos nadder totalmente asustados por lo que están viendo.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Buenooo...hasta aqui...o.o ...hiccup! tootlhess noooo que les paso?!...la comandante astrid tiene un hermano?!..Alvin sabe la verdad de Iris?..pero como lo supo?!...todo esto se volviendo cada vez mas complicado no creen? jajaja  
**

 **Espero que les alla gustado y lamento se me tarde...pero intento que las cosas salgan bien jejeje..**

 **Muchas gracias a todos lo que me estan siguendo y los que comentan ñwñ...gracias me siguen motivando para continuar con esta historia que tanto a ustedes como a mi nos encanta..**

 **Bueno nos veremos para la proxima y si quieren dejen sus reviews...hasta la proxima ñwñ/**

 **Bye bye!**


	3. Devuelta a Elysium

**Buenas vikingos y vikingas...lamento la tardanza pero como veran intento que esta temporada este todo y que sea mas expansiva...osea que entren mas personajes...y cambiar los lugares...esta historia es algo dificil ya que quiero que todo o mas o menos lo que quiero hacer este...**

 **Espero que con una esa mini explicacion entiendan un poco mi restraso ñwñU...sino bueno sean pacientes jejeeje**

 **Bueno!...no los aburro mas con esa palabras y espero que disfruten del episodio.**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **¡SALVANDO SUS VIDAS!.**

 **Sobre altamar.**

El grupo de vikingos y dragones estaba acorralado a tener un gran número de enemigos, mas un gran e inmenso problema, pelear contra una reina junto a sus súbditos de por si ya era muy difícil, se les había complico aun mas cuando vieron que uno de los suyos esta fuera de combate, Hiccup y Toothless caían hacia el ocena a una gran altura, al parecer el chico no tenia pensado reaccionar, en cambio el furia intentaba alcanzarlo pero...

A su derecha observo como tres dragones lo estaban intentando atacar con una rápida y poderoso envestida, pero el joven alpha reacciona rápido abriendo sus ala para planear un poco y así enfocarse en dispara, lanza tres tiros consecutivos que dieron en el blanco, los tres dragones quedaron heridos y desorientados, eso alegro al furia.

- _(¡Toothless arriba tuyo!_ )-grita la nadder dorada totalmente alterada y soprendida por el ataque que se le avecinaba al joven alpha, pero era demasiado tarde, cuando el joven furia volteo la mirada unas grandes garras lo aprisionaron.

Toothless rugio entre molestia y dolor mientras intentaba soltarse pero el dragón verde comenzó a dar vuelta sobre si mismo para después soltarlo con gran fuerza, Toothless no podía hacer nada para estavilizarse, su lanzamientos fue tan fuerte que sus alas no podía abrirlas, pero de pronto algo lo detuvo que le causo un gran dolor, todos estaban sorprendidos con lo que vieron. Un dragón se había colocado delante de Toothless a la espera de que se acerque, a tan solo medio camino del impacto este lo detiene con una bola de fuego, todos sus amigos quedaron estupefactos con lo que siguió a continuación.

Cuatro dragones más aparecieron de golpe, colocandose alrededor del furia, estos terminaron lanzando de manera consecutivas sus fuegos al indefenso dragón...el resueltado?, Toothless recibió cada tiro de todas las direcciones posibles sin oportunidad de defenderse, una gran nube de humo lo cubrió por completo, solo para que al final el joven furia caiga hacia el mar, completamente herido, inconciente y con su cola artifial destruida.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo, Valka estaba sorprendida y sentía mucha pena por ver a tan buenos dragones atacarse entre si, tan salvajemente, en cambio Astrid seguía observando totalmente sorprendida porque lo que le paso a Toothless, en cambio Stormfly estaba paralizada por lo que le paso a su dragón, no daba credito a lo que veia, en cambio Astrid miro, sin cambiar su expresión, a su castaño que seguía cayendo.

-¡Oh maldición!...¡Sky!...¡ve por Toothless!...¡vamos nena!-grita muy enojada consigo misma por quedarse quieta cuando debería estar ayudando a Hiccup, porque si no hacia algo...esa caída lo mataría, para despues ordenarle a su amiga que tome impuslo para ir por el castaño.

Por otro lado la nadder dorada parpadea un poco para salir de su asombro y buscar rápidamente con la mirada al dragón negro.

-(¡ _Chicos cúbrame!_ )-les grita a sus hermanos seriamente para después tomar impuso y decender a gran velocidad, sus hermanos rugieron con un gran "si".

-¡Daisy! Gobber!...!Fishlegs!...¡sosténganse fuerte! ¡esto dragones no nos hacen caso!-les grita el tuerto Tuffnut agarrandose fuertemente de los cuernos del cremallerus y adivinando las intencion de estos, les ordena al trío que ignoraban un poco las intenciones de estos.

Sin oponerse a nada los tres vikingos hacen caso a lo que su novio y compañero les dice, el herrero, la curandera y el vikingo se agarran lo mas fuerte que pueden de sus dragones, en cambio los tres hermanos, ignorando que tienen pasajeros, atacan la orden de su hermana para protegerla mientras ella va en busca y ayuda del furia.

-¡Todos cubran a Astrid!-ordena con gran fuerza el gran jefe para después indicarle a su dragón que ataque con su fuego y luego envista a quien se le cruce, este obedece mientras la castaña se agarra con fuerza de su marido.

Todos los jinetes asistieron con determinación, sabian que no podian hacer un contraataque sino que era mejor hacer un fuego de cobertura para su compañera, los gemelos sintieron que esto iba se asombro, peleas y esquivando fuego por todo lados, ya extrañaban todo esto, gracias a sus locos y fuertes gritos los dragones se distraían con ellos y tanto Fishlegs como el jefe los protegían, en cambio Snotlout le aconsejo a Heather estar cerca de Astrid para cubrirla mejor, a lo que la chica estuvo de acuerdo.

Por otro lado los cuatro hermanos dejaron impresionados al herrero y a la curandera, todo paso en tan solo unos segundos, Sky se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el furia nocturna pero repentinamente un dragón se interpuso en medio de su camino, este le lanza una bola de fuego pero la nadder contraataca con una bola de fuego, bloqueando el tiro, ignorando la columna de humo, ella lo atraviesa sin problemas, entonces el dragón enemigo intenta envestida abriendo sus fauces pero la dragona es mas rápida y reacciona dando una vuelta de carnero arriba suyo para después colocar sus patas en su lomo e impulsarse con ellas.

La dragona desciende como una bala, el dragón renegado la observa gruñendo molesto por a verlo usado como metodo de impulso, pero a tan pronto que iba a ir por ella, un rugido lo alerto, volteo la mirada solo para ver como el pesadilla negro le estampaba un fuerte golpe de ala para tirarlo hacia el mar, el pobre herrero solo tuvo fuerzas para sostenerse y mirar con sorpresa, en eso el pesadilla retoma rumbo. Mientras tanto Smoker y Sugar combatían juntos, Daisy estaba asombrada comola gronckle, que a pesar de ser un dragón lento y robusto se movía con buena agilidad y el cremallerus usaba tanto su tamaño como su cola extra, en cambio Tuffnut sonreía con gusto, Hiccup había entrenado bien a estos dragones.

A su vez Astrid y Stormfly descendían a gran velocidad para alcanzar al castaño que aun no despertaba y el mar estaba a pocos metros, de reojo miro como sus amigos las estaban protegiendo todo lo que mas podían, les pedía que por favor aguantaran un poco mas, para despues volver a mirar hacia delante y llevarse una gran sorpresa de ver a dos dragones bloqueándoles el camino, eso la frustro y la hizo enojar.

- _Hay que sacarlos de nuestro camino_ -le susurra seriamente a su amiga, cosa que esta asiste sin mirarla y fijando su vista en sus blancos recientes, la jinete cerro los ojos por unos segundos para calmarse un momento mientras la palabra "loca" pasaba por su mente, todavia no entendia como esque se le acaba de ocurrir esta locura-muy bien Stormfly! Como lo practicamos!-le dice abriendo los ojos y teniendo una mirada de determinación.

La dragona ruge con aprobación para decender lo mas rápido que puede, el par de dragones los estaba esperando, como respuesta ante su ataque, el par les lanza un par de bolas de fuego, la nadder los bloquea lanzo dos bolas de fuego consecutivas, la primera dio en el blanco, la segunda también dio en el blanco pero solo a unos poco metros mas cerca de ambas provocando una nube de humo que las cubrió, el par de dragones miraban la nube de humo seriamente y repentinamente sale la jinete cayendo a gran velocidad.

El par de dragones quedaron sorprendidos con lo que esta loca humana acaba de hacer, acaso tenia planeado atacarlos en pleno vuelo?, sin mas que hacer el par se hace un lado dejándola pasar, lo que ambos no notaron fue la ligera sonrisa que la joven tenia mientras seguía cayendo hacia su verdadero objetivo, mientras tanto los dragones tampoco notaron que la nadder azul también había salido del humo después de su jinete.

Su plan funciono a la perfección, distraer al enemigo con la presencia de su jinete para que después ella los atacara, no debía perder el tiempo, rápidamente enviste al mas cercano teniendo su cuerno en alto, golpea con mucha fuerza el lomo del dragón para después lanzar una bola de fuego al otro, pero este la esquivo haciéndose aun lado pero el pobre no vio cuando la nadder le lanzo varias espinas, clavándose tanto en sus alas como sus patas y algo de su cuerpo.

Lo vio caer hacia el mar pero no sintiendo ni pena ni lastima por el, la nadder dio media vuelta para ir en busca de su hermana, en cambio Astrid observo con frustración como poco a poco el mar se estaba acercando, al igual que Hiccup no reacciona, con ese enfado se dio un impulso con los brazos para acelerar sus caída, gracias a eso pudo llegar a su castaño y lo abrazo con fuerza para después girarse y darle la espalda al mar, debía protegerlo a como diera lugar.

Mientra tanto Sky estaba a poco metros del furia, podía ver como el mar se les acercaba pero no pensaba parar hasta atraparlo, solo unos metros mas...solo unos metros mas...y lo salvara, en cambio Astrid abrazaba al castaño y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, una parte de ella le decía que el mar estaba cerca, nada podría evitar esta fuerte caída, ni su muerte, al menos podía pagar todas las veces que el le salvo la vida, aunque solo se lamentaba en no poder cumplir su pequeña promesa con el castaño...en donde debia cuidarse.

Sky abre sus garras y estiras sus patas, ya casi estaba cerca del furia y junto cuando el agua estaba a poco metros...lo puedo agarrar justo antes de que lo tocara, aunque luego tuvo empezar a agitar sus alas rápidamente para no terminar con el en lo profundo, a ver caído a esa velocidad su cuerpo era mucho mas pesado pero al ver que pudo salvarlo junto a tiempo, puedo suspirar aliviadamente, en cambio Astrid y Hiccup fueron atrapados por la nadder azul junto a tiempo, solo la punta de la cola del cabello de la jinete toco el agua, esta apenas se movió, al sentirse apretada y el viento agitando su cabello otra vez, la joven sonríe felizmente al saber que su amiga llego jus…

Todo rastro de alegría que ambas sintieron al ver que su plan dio resultado se convirtieron en sorpresa y extrañes al escuchar al castaño quejarse de dolor, la nadder no sabia porque se estaba quejando?, si no los estaba apretando tan fuerte.

-Algo no esta bien...su...su cuerpo se siente caliente-se dice así misma la joven seria y extrañadamente ante el contacto que tenia con su castaño, este calentamiento no era normal y mas que los estaba escuchado respirar por la boca-Hiccup...no me digas que tienes fie...?!-pregunta preocupada y confundida, en que momento se pudo enfermar?, todo su extrañes y confusion paso a hacer de terror cuando menzo a sentir algo mojado contra su cuerpo, con un poco de esfuerzo toco esa zona y lo que vio la dejo sorperndida y aterrada-Stormfly!...debemos llegar a un lugar seguro ahora!-le informa desesperadamente, porque no solo le preocupaba que Hiccup estuviera enfermo sino que tambien observo que en su mano habia sangre.

La nadder entendió el mensaje y rápidamente busco con la mirada algún lugar o isla en donde pueda decender, al mirar a su derecha devisa una isla, por desgracia esta estaba lejos y con tantos enemigos juntos con la reina no tenderían ni una oportunidad de poder llegar hasta ella, mas sabiendo que la misma reina podría quemar toda la isla entera, no tenia idea que es lo que haría.

-¡Al agua!...¡vamos al agua!-le habla y sugiere su jinete con firmeza, no tenían tiempo para dudar o pensar el algo, la nadder miro el agua y la verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea pero era la única opción.

Suspiro por la nariz para tranquilizarse un poco, en eso miro a su jinete junto con el castaño, esta le asistió diciéndole que ya tenía todo resuelto, con esa confirmación la dragona respiro profundo para terminar rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas, todos los dragones escucharon su rugido indicandolo con la cabeza el agua.

-¡Todos Sígame!-grita el jefe entendiendo el plan de la joven rubia para después indicándole a su dragón que descienda hacia el agua-Valka...aguanta la respiración-le aconseja a su esposa mirándola de reojo, la castaña asiste seriamente mientras se agarra con fuerza.

Sin decir ni una palabra y mas o menos entendiendo la situación, cada dragón descendió a gran velocidad, sea cual sea el plan que había debían seguirlo porque la cosas no estaba a su favor, el enemigo tenia toda las de ganar con la ventaja que tenia, no solo en numero sino también en territorio, mientras bajaban poco a poco Leia comencé a despertarse por la ráfaga.

-¿Por que hay tanto vien...?-se pregunta entre extrañada y una poco desorientada la chica al sentir una fuerte corriente de aire estampándose contra su cara, pero a medio abrir los ojos pudo ver el mar que se dirigía hacia ella- ¡pero que esta pasando!-grita espantada moviéndose arriba de Cizalladura aunque su terror pasa a sorpresa cuando sintió que alguien la sostenía de las caderas, volteo rapidamente la mirada para saber que la estaba sosteniendo

-Tranquila Leia estoy aquí para ti- le dice su maestra dándole una sonrisa de confianza, la pobre castaña no entendía nada pero agradecía que su maestra este a su lado o detrás suya mejor dicho-pero te aconsejaría que aguantes la respiración-le terminar de dice con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver como el mar se les acercaba cada vez mas, la ojicafe mira hacia delante y cuando volvió a ver el mar su estomago se revolvió y siento que estaba apunto de morir.

-(¡ _No los dejen escapar!)_ -grita/ruge la reina con furia para después soltar su aliento con mucho fuerza, los demás dragones atacaron la orden lanzando una lluvia de bolas de fuego.

Los pobres jinete miraron aterrados la inmensa masa de fuego junto los demas bolas de fuego que les avecinaban, sus dragones hacia todo lo que podían para llegar al agua lo antes posible, a su veces Sky, que estaba un poco apartada de la situación, se fue volando hacia la única isla que diviso mientras sostenía al furia nocturna con fuerza, debía aprovechar esta distracción.

Mientra tanto Stormfly esperaba el momento para que todos lleguen, una vez todos listos, los ellos se frenaron para no chocar directamente contra el agua para asi después meterse mientras la gran masa de fuego chocaba contra el agua creando una gran humadera de vapor, ya en el fondo cada uno aguanto la respiración lo mas posible, en eso Stormfly suelta a sus captures para que puedan respirar mejor, la joven les indico a todos la dirección que debía tomar, sin bajar de sus dragones, estos tomaron un buen impuso para atacar la orden, pero antes de seguirlos la ojiazul miro a su castaño, se le acerco y le levanto la mascara para después besarlo, debía darle aire para que aguante un poco mas.

Una vez listo lo agarro con fuerza al igual que se agarraba de su silla, dragona y jinete se miraron, y con asentamiento por parte esta ultima, la nadder se impuso para seguir a los demás, el grupo nadaba lo mas rápidos posible mientras la gran masa de fuego se expandía sobre sus cabezas, tenia que llegar a su destino a como diera lugar.

 **En la costa de la isla.**

Los dragones y sus jinetes caminaban por la playa todos muy cansados, en especial los pobres dragones que se sacudían para quitarse el agua, en cambio los vikingos cayeron entre arrodillados o tirandose en la arena para tomar fuerte bocadas de aire, la verdad no pensaban que la isla estuviera mas lejos de lo que creían, hasta que en eso escuchan y observa como la nadder azul junto con su jinete y un inconciente enmascarado salían de agua, vieron como ella caminaba muy desquilibrado por estar cargándolo.

Rápidamente el jefe se levanta del suelo para ir ayudarla, ya que ella se caía cada vez que una ola rompía cerca de sus pies, su hijo era peso muerto por eso le costaba tanto, además la jinete ya hizo demasiado por su hijo, ahora era su turno, asíque se acerco hasta ella para tomar a su muchacho pero la jinete no se lo entrego de inmediato.

-Sos-sosténgalo...con...cui-dado...algo...no...an-da...bi-en-le dice entre cortado y muy cansada mientras tosia y lo miraba seriamente, eso alerto un poco al jefe pero entendió el mensaje.

Sin mas la rubia se lo pasa con cuidado para que el jefe lo tome entre sus brazos, al sostenerlo Stoick se dio cuenta y quedo asombrado de que su hijo estaba ardiendo aun estando todo mojado, esto no era normal, el gran jefe le iba a preguntar que le pasa pero el rugido de rompecraneos los alarmo.

-Rompecraneos...esta sintiendo...el peligro-comenta el joven robusto ente serio y nervioso.

-Como sabes que el... siente el peligro?-pregunta el tuerto Tuffnut extrañado de que lo entienda y mas por que los otros dragones estaba mas calmados.

-Porque el tienen una buena nariz y con ella puede sentir cuando hay peligro-responde Valka tranquilamente sacándole las palabras al jinete, en pocas ocasiones pudo ver este magnifico dragón y todavía le sorprendía lo maravilloso que era su nariz.

-Eso significa que la reina y su manada esta muy cerca-comenta Snotlout seriamente entendiendo la magnitud del peligro que se avecinaba, el pelinegro tenia un muy buen punto.

-¡Todos al bosque!...¡ahora!-ordena el jefe seriamente para que después todos se levanten y corran hacia el busque, Astrid respira un poco mas antes de correr, ya un poco mejor los sigue a todos pero tanto ella como Stormfly se preguntaba...¿donde estaban Toothless y Sky?.

 **En una zona del bosque.**

La Nadder dorada había llegado con mucho esfuerzo a la isla, Toothless puede ser chiquito pero no era están liviano como aparentaba, ya entre los árboles, aterriza lentamente dejando acosado al inconciente e herido furia nocturna, para que después ella aterrice a su lado y descansa un poco, sus alas le dolian, en eso mira al dragón durmiendo, realmente era muy lindo, porque nunca escucho de su especie? O a ver visto uno antes?, si su "hermana" no reclama a esta hermosura de especie, ella lo tomaria para si misma.

-( _Lo siento Stormy... pero aguanto mas_ )-susurra para si misma mirando al joven alpha, ya no podía aguantar mas la tentación, sin mas que decir se acerca al joven dragón, lo olfatea un poco para después acariciarlo con su cara, una gran sonrisa se le formo mientras cavaba las garras, en eso lame lentamente la mejilla del furia disfrutando de su sabor-( _mmmm…! que deliciosos es!)-_ vuelve a susurra con fuerza intentando no gritar del gusto, este dragón la estaba volviendo loca, no solo su fuerza, rapidez y pequeño encanto le gustaba, ahora tambien su rico sabor que es excitante.

-(¡ _Sky!_ )- todo rastro de una atmosférico romántico que la pobre nadder tuvo en ese momento, se le fue volando alto al escuchar la voz de Rex.

Y hablando del diablo?, tanto el pesadilla como el resto del grupo a parecieron de golpe, pero a tan solo ver la aparición del pesadilla, ella le lanza una par de espinas que por suerte Rex tuvo buenos reflejos para esquivarlo en el ultimo momento.

-( _¡¿Pero rayos te pasas loca?!_ )-le pregunta muy molesto y enfadado con ella por atacarla sin motivo alguno.

-( _Eso te pasa por interrumpir mi momento_ )-le responde volteando la mirada muy molesta, el pesadilla se le queda mirando totalmente confundido-(¿ _como nos encontraron?)-_ le pregunta ahora mas calmada y cambiando de tema mientas lo miraba extrañada.

-( _Yo los encontré_ )-responde la pregunta el cuernatronante apareciendo de repente y de manera tranquila, detrás el venían todo el resto.

-Bájalo-comenta la jinete acercándose a su jefe preocupada por el castaño, desde que salieron de la casa algo no andaba bien con el, Stoick obedeció y con cuidado lo acostó en el suelo.

Sin mucho que decir Astrid se agacha a su lado para después empezar a quitarle el traje de vuelo, toda esta acción extraño a más de uno, ¿por que Astrid le estaba quitando su armadura?, pero su pregunta fue respondida a tan solo que la chica levanto la camisa mojada del castaño, todos quedaron sorprendidos y aterraros al ver que cerca del vientre del joven había un corte, que parecía profundo y que no paraba de sangrar.

-(Eres un idota!...¿por que me ocultaste esto?)-lo insulta muy molesta con el pero también aterrada de que este corte sea un gran problema, acto seguido ella le cubre la herida para que pare de sangrar, teniendo esta herida junto con el agua salada no era buena combinación.

-Bien hecho has presión en la herida-comenta la pelirroja acercándose al herido y colocándose a lado de la rubia para mira herida-déjame revisarlo un momento- le dice con calma y seriamente, Astrid no dice nada solo obedece para que ella se haga cargo.

Daisy inspecciona la herida como puede, debían evitar moverlo bruscamente para evitar más daños o que la herida se abra aun más, mientras tanto Sky quedo sorprendida e internamente molesta con lo que le paso al otro yo de su hermano, esos miserables humanos se atrevieron a lastimarlo de gravedad tan solo porque se ven en aparecida, pueden parecer ser iguales pero no lo son, si algún día los llegara a encontrar los haria carbón.

-¿Como se encuentra?-pregunta Valka muy preocupada al ver la horrible herida que su hijo tiene, por que sus amigos y compañeros lo quieren lastimar?.

-Para ser sincera...no...no lo esta bien...has presión-responde seriamente pero intentando estar tranquila para después ordenarle a la rubia, esta le hace caso mientras ella se levanta para mirar tanto a la madre como al resto del grupo-la herida...aunque no llego al órganos vitales sigue siendo profunda y parece querer parar, ademas creo que es esta infectada y no tengo las herramientas para curarlo, ni las medicinas necesarias-agrega con algo de frustración-además...hay que agregar que esta infeccion en su cuerpo hace que tenga fiebre-les terminar de informar molesta por no poder hace absolutamente nada y solo dar mala noticias.

Los sabía...Astrid sabia que algo malo le estaba pasando a su castaño, todo ese sobre esfuerzo para hablar y por ultimo su cuerpo caliente, era obvio que el tenia fiebre pero lo que no sabia quien la causaba, ahora el problema era...como ayudarlo?.

-Crees poder encontrar hierva medicinal en esta isla?-le pregunta su novio con seriedad, esperaba que con esa propuesta puedan ayudar a Hiccup.

-Es probable-le responde entre suspiros, la propuesta de su novio es muy buena, pero no sabia si podrían encontrar algo que les pueda ser de ayuda, y mas sabiendo que estaban siendo buscados.

-Entonces Albóndiga y yo te ayudaremos...conocemos sobre botánica-propone el joven Fishlegs seriamente levantando la mano, entre mas gente mejor, además debian ayudar al pobre de Toothless que también fue herido en ballata y de la peor manera.

-¡También quiero ayudar!-grita de golpe Leia ofreciendo su ayuda en esta pequeña misión, no pudo hacer mucho en la batalla de Berk, esto era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Muy bien mientras ellos se encargan de buscar las hiervas...el resto permanezca en alerta por si la reina con los otros dragones aparecen- informa y ordena el gran jefe seriamente, tantos los vikingos como los dragones asisten, en eso se arrodilla para hablar con la joven rubia-mientras tanto tu...cuídalo-agrega preocupado por su hijo, perdió uno, no perderá al otro.

-No se preocupe jefe...yo me encargo-le responde la joven sin verlo y estando al pendiente de mantener la herida cerrada.

A su vez Valka se arrodilla arriba de la cabeza de Hiccup para tomarla con cuidado y colocarla entre su rodillas paras que este un poco mas cómodo, ambas mujeres se miran entre si con lastima, para Astrid esta era la segunda vez que se conocía con la madre de Hiccup en circunstancias lamentables, por otro lado Stormfly se acerca lentamente al inconciente furia, desde que lo conoce nunca a tenido tantas heridas y ahora estaba llenas de ellas, esos infelices lo bombardearon demasiado, ¿acaso le tuvieron rencor?!.

-( _No...ellos solo se aprovecharon de la situación)_ \- comenta Sky seriamente estado detrás de ella y adivinando sus pensamientos, la dragona la voltea a ver de reojo-( _tanto los humanos como nosotros mismo sabemos que si nos rompen las alas como las colas...estamos condenados)-_ agrega con enfado al recodar las palabras de su hermano cuando le dijo sobre eso, aunque ya sabian de eso.

Stormfly de inmediato entendió su punto, todo dragón sabe perfectamente su debilitada mas notable, no debía porque pensar en otra cosa, mientras tanto Rompecraneos podía olfatear el olor de esos dragones y de la reina, todo ellos se estaban acercando a esta isla.

-( _Tenemos problemas_ )-les informa seriamente y sin mirarlo, los dragones los miran curiosos.

-(¿ _Que sucede?_ )-pregunta Rex de inmediato, desde que estuvo con el buscado a su hermano, algo en le decía que cuando el esta serio no es bueno, aunque como saberlo con certeza, si este estaba todo el tiempo serio con esa cara que tiene.

-( _Ellos se están acercando...verdad?_ )-le responde la pregunta Colmillo adivinando las palabras de su gran compañero, este asiste pero haciendo que todos queden alterados.

-( _Si...debemos irnos de inmediato_ )-aconseja volteándolos a ver, debían irse de inmediato antes que esa manada dragones junto con la reina los encuentre, o peor que incendie toda la isla entera.

-( _Tienes razon...pero hacia a donde?...no creo que podamos escaparnos sin que nos vean_ )-comenta preocupado Belch mirándolo a todos, la verdad no tenia muchas salidas una vez que abandonen el bosque -( _aun si escaparamos...a donde iríamos?_ )-pregunta sin cambiar su expresión y estando muy confundido por la dirección que podrían tomar.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con el, donde seria lo bastante bueno para que todos, siendo unos traidores para ambas especies...puedan vivir?, además estaba el hecho de que tanto el castaño como el furia nocturna necesitaban que los curaran de inmediato, en eso Sky mira a sus hermanos con sorpresa pero teniendo una sonrisa al recordar algo muy importante, en cambio solo Smoker la mira extrañado.

-( _Hay un solo lugar donde ellos y nosotros estaremos a salvo_ )-les comenta con una sonrisa mientras daba un par de pasos para verlos a todos, entre sus palabras apunta con la cabeza a los humanos, los dragones la miran extrañados y confundidos, en cambio sus hermanos mas o menos entendieron sus palabras.

-(¿ _Y en donde es eso?_ )-pregunta Barf extrañado pero interesado antes sus palabras.

-( _Nuestro hogar_ )-responde con una sonrisa seria, sus hermanos sonrieron felices al saber bien de que estaba hablando y porque ella tenía mucha razón, mientras tanto el grupo de Daisy volvió pero con las manos vacías.

-¿Que paso?-pregunta Heather sorprenda de no solo verlos con las manos vacías sino también con caras deprimidas.

-No encontramos nada...tal ves las hiervas medicinales que necesitamos deben estar del otro lado de la isla-responde deprimida y frustrada la pobre pelirroja al ver que sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos.

-No tenemos tiempo para ir por ellas-comenta de golpe Valka, su voz se escuchaba seria mientras todo la miran con sorpresa, con calma quita y baja con cuidado la cabeza de su hijo para después levantarse-los dragones presintieron el peligro, la reina no tardara en venir hacia aquí- les informa sin cambiar su expresión y mirándolo a todos, Heather iba a preguntar como es que lo sabe pero alguien se le adelanto.

-¿Como es que usted lo sabe?-pregunta Tuffnut mayor extrañado porque ella sepa de lo que hablaban los dragones.

-Te recuerdo que estuve con ellos por 20 años, se como actúan-le responde con calma y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que pregunta tan estupida-hablan al mismo tiempo los gemelos tiendo una sonrisa divertida y cruzados de brazos, el vikingo de un ojo se molesto mucho por eso pero se tranquiliza de golpe a ver la esposa de jefe parada enfrente de el.

-Crees poder prestarme tu véndenlas en el brazo o lo estas usando?-le pregunta curiosa y con la esperanza que el chico este bien del brazo, el rubio mira su brazo izquierdo y recién se dio cuenta de que tenia unas vendas.

-Eh?...no! claro que no..mi brazo esta bien...puedes usarla-les responde calma para que acto seguido se las comienza a sacar, la verdad solo la usaba como peso y contra restar el filo de su arma por si cometía un error.

Valka le sonrío agradecida, una vez listo le entrega las vendas para que después la castaña se acerque al rubia en el suelo, ella la mira y luego las vendas.

-Esto podrá frenar el sangrado por unos momentos-le dice seriamente, sabia que estas vendas solo trabajarían por nos momentos, su hijo en verdad necesitaba atención medica.

-Déjeme a mi-interrumpe la pelirroja acercándose y ofreciendo su ayuda para colocar las vendas, era mejor que Astrid solo se encargara de hacer presión en la herida hasta que le coloque las vendas, la castaña acepto y le entrego las vendas, entre jinete y curandera se encargaron de la herida del castaño, pero una vez que terminen...que se supone que harán?.

-¿Que vamos hacer?...la reina y sus dragones nos encontrara en cualquier momento-pregunta y comenta un poco inquieto el pelinegro pero estando algo serio.

-No te preocupen...ellos ya tiene un plan-responde Valka con una pequeña sonrisa y apuntando con el pulgar a los dragones reunidos.

-¿Están seguros en seguir a estos dragones?-pregunta Leia un poco nerviosa, no por los dragones de su maestra y de los jinetes, sino mas bien por los dragones del arquero, esos cuatro no le daban mucha confianza, Tuffnut mayor iba a responder porque el estuvo igual antes pero…

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, ni tampoco opciones-interrumpe el gran jefe seriamente y evitando discusiones innecesarias ahora mismo-hay que hacerlo ahora-agrega ya tomando la iniciativa del asunto.

-Pero...¿como llevaremos a Toothless?...al parecer no despertara-comenta Heather preocupada observando al furia nocturna que aun se encontraba desmayado.

-Es verdad y no solo eso... su cola fue quemada, aunque despierte no podrá volar-agrega el robusto jinete intentando encontrar una solución, aunque lo despierten el pobre no podira volar y llevarlo cargando no sabia si era una buena idea, ya que no sabia que tan largo seria el viaje.

-No se preocupen...el cuernatronante es suficientemente grande y fuerte como para llevarlo-responde la mujer castaña resolviendo el dilema de cargar a tan magnifica criatura.

-Hiccup ya esta listo-comenta Astrid de golpe llamando la atención de todos mientras se levantaba, Stoick asistió antes sus palabras para después dar la orden de que entre todos ayuden a Toothless para colocarlo arriba de Rompecraneos, mientras eso pasaba...Astrid se miro las manos ensangrentadas, estas le temblaban sin su concentimento.

-Tranquila-habla Daisy de golpe parándose a su lado para después sostenerle la mano izquierda con suavidad-no lo mires como algo malo...lo estabas salvando-le dice con suavidad y una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

-Lo se...es que...nuca lo vi sangra tanto-responde aun asustada por tener su sangre en sus manos, aunque no le gusta verlo lastimado ya estaba acostumbrada, eso era simples golpes o pequeños cortes...pero heridas profundas como esta o la pierna eran las que menos le gustaban, ya que no sabia que hacer.

-Ah no?...y que paso con el tema de su pierna?-le pregunta un poco extrañada de verla algo traumada sabiendo que el chico le falta una pierna.

-No estuve ahí-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa deprimida, esa respuesta fue suficiente para la pelirroja.

Mientras ambas chicas hablan y se limpiaban, el resto terminaba de colocar al joven alpha sobre el gran cuernatronante, a su vez los dragones terminaban de hablar sobre su plan, Sugar y Smoker serian de guías mientras Rex y Sky serán de carnada, un trato un poco injusto para Colmillo, ya que el quiera ser parte de la acción pero todos eran necesarios para llevar a los vikingos, en eso Astrid propuso en llevar a Hiccup.

-Leia tu te vienes conmigo-comenta Heather con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la castaña y le daba un pulgar arriba mas un guiño, a la pobre chica se le cayo el mundo, no porque la lleve su maestra ou otro sino, porque debía volver a volar.

-Valka tu sube en Rompecraneos-comenta Stoick con calma acercándose a su mujer, ella lo voltea a ver.

-¿Que?...tu no iras?-le pregunta un poco sorprendida con su decisión, entonces como piensa ires?.

-No...seria demasiado peso para el y debemos irnos lo mas rápido posible-le responde sabiamente, entendía que Rompecraneos era fuerte pero también es algo lento, tener mas peso del que ya tiene no es buena idea, además ella era mas, para su pesar, delgada que el- así que...si a Snotlout y su dragón no le importa...-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa y apuntando con su pulgar a uno de los dragones mas fuerte.

-¡Claro que no jefe!...nosotros lo llevamos-responde el pelinegro con una sonrisa y golpeándose el pecho orgulloso de poder llevar a su jefe, en eso el viejo herrero se acerca a su amigo.

-Oye Stoick-lo llama tocando su hombro, este gira la mirada para verlo curioso- sabes...por que Astrid esta tan al pendiente de Hiccup?-le pregunta muy confundido por ver como entre la jinete y la curandera cargaban la chico sobre la nadder, para que después la rubia se suba detrás de el y lo sostenga, con cierto cariño, además que si no mal recordaba también lo vio besarlo en el agua y sin dudarlo.

-Oh...por eso...es que ellos dos son novios en su mundo-le responde mirando a la pareja con interés para que después se le forme sonrisa divertida, el pobre herrero se quedo sin palabras ante esa revelación-jajaja!...mi hijo es todo un galán-agrega muy divertido y orgullo de su hijo por encontrar a una buena mujer que lo pueda cuidar, para después golpear la espalda de su amigo muy alegre.

-Valla que increíble-responde el pobre herrero algo adolorido por ese golpe y estando aun impresionado que un flacucho como lo es Hiccup consiga increíble mujer, pero cambiando de tema rápidamente se dio cuenta que el dragón que vino se fue con la nadder dorada- esperen...y donde iré yo?-pregunta un poco confundido ante su revelación y que su medio de transporte ya se fue.

-Nosotros te llevamos querido Gobber jejejejeje-comentan al mismo tiempo los gemelos ya estando arriba de su dragón y dándole una sonrisa divertidamente siniestra, tanto al herrero como al vikingo de un ojo se les puso la piel de gallina, uno por tenerles confianza y el otro por mala experencia.

-Eemm...creo que mejor me iré con esta parejita-les responde sonriendo y riendo nerviosamente, nunca les tuvo confianza a los gemelos y estos parecer ser menos compresibles que el par que conoce mientras apuntaba con su pulgar a la pareja detras suyo-ustedes dos son pareja...no?-pregunta ahora mirando al otro Tuffnut y a chica pelirroja, esperaba a ver dicho la verdad y no meter la pata como siempre le pasa, pero el par se mira y asiste con una sonrisa-ay mi Thor...¿cuanto cosas me perdí?-se pregunta así mismo pasando su mano por su cara y estando aun mas confundido que antes.

-Muy bien todos!...el plan de los dragones ya dio marcha!...suban rápido!-ordena del golpe el gran jefe seriamente yendo hacia el pesadilla, una ves subido en su lomo-alejémonos de esta isla de inmediato-agrega seriamente y casi en voz baja que solo Snotlout y Colmillo lo pudieron escuchar, ambos estaban muy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Cada vikingo se subió al dragón que les correspondían, de esta manera...Snotlout y Stoick irian sobre Colmillo, Astrid y Hiccup sobre Stormfly, el par de Fishlegs en cada gronckles, Heather y Leia en Cizalladura, aunque la castaña tan solo ver subir a su maestra se agarro y cerro los ojos con fuerza, esta idea todavía la aterraba, en cambio Heather giro los ojos mientras reía suavemente divertida, Barf y Belch llevan a sus respectivos jinetes, Smoker llevaba a Daisy, Tuffnut y ahora al herrero, por ultimo Rompecraneos lleva tanto a Valka y como al inconciente furia nocturna.

Ya una ves todos listos y agarrandose con fuerza, dejarían que esta vez los dragones tomen la iniciativa, ya que ellos sabia lo que hacían, con Smoker y Sugar a la cabeza, la primera parte del plan era ir corriendo por tierra, si el plan de Rex y Sky funcionaba tomarían vuelo de inmediato, por otro lado el par de hermanos corrían por el bosque alejándose lo mas pueden del grupo, aunque a la nadder algo se le paso por la cabeza.

-( _¿Que pasa Rex?...¿te estas volviendo lento?_ )-le pregunta a modo de burla volteando a ver a su hermano que estaba unos pasos mas atrás de ella.

-( _Ahh!...¡cállate!_ )-le grita muy molesto con ella por estar burlándose de el, odiaba que lo superara en tanta cosas, por desgracia para el iba 3 a 2, ni siquiera iban empatados pero ya llegara el día que la supere.

Dejando las burlas y la diversión por un lado, ambos dragones siguen corriendo hasta que mas o menos pensaban que la distancia era relativamente segura, el par se miro seriamente para después levantar vuelo, segundo la información de Rompecraneos, la reina y sus dragones ya estaban muy cerca de la isla asíque devenía actuar rápido. A pocos metros de la isla la gran manda de dragones y la inmensa reina se acercaba, sin pensarlo mucho ambos dragones lanza su fuego a hacia ellos.

El objetivo no era pelear sino distraerlos y principalmente llamar su atención, cosa que lo consiguieron muy fácilmente, en eso la reina púrpura se lanza al ataque furiosa por la gran humillación que les hizo pasar al esquivarlos y meterse al océano, quien se creían estos simples dragones mascotas a enfrentarla y humillar a una gran reina como ella?, no se los perdonaría jamás, por otro lado Rex y Sky vieron como la reina se les acercaba rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces volvieron a meterse entre los arboles, al ver esta acción la reina no lo pensó tampoco y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo su llamarada, ese par junto con todo el resto arderán.

 **Del otro lado de la isla.**

Después estar lo suficiente lejos de lo que seria el radio de expansión del fuego de la reina, Rompecreaneos les informo que ya era seguro levantar vuelo, con eso dicho todos lo hicieron, ahora estando a una distancia algo lejana a al espera del pesadilla negro y la nadder dorada, todo el grupo entero vio con asombro y con cierto terror como gran parte de la isla estaba siendo queda.

-Sky...Rex-susurra la joven jinete impactada y preocupada por ambos al ver semejante fuego, muerte púrpura tenia muchas fuego destructivo y poca consideracion que la reina roja que ellos combatieron hace 5 años.

-Eso...si que es...mucho fuego-comenta Heather estando igual que la rubia, eses par de dragones si que eran valiente para ir contra de semejante dragón, así eran los dragones lideres?, tan grandes y feroces?, el recuerdo de Death White paso por su mente.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con ella, el resto de los jóvenes jinetes no esta tan sorprendidos, ya habían visto el fuego de Death Red hace tiempo pero debian aceptar que el fuego de otra reina, era mucho mas grande que la anterior y también mucho mas aterrador, Astrid tenia fe en que Rex y Sky saldrían de esa enorme masa de fuego, Valka pensaba lo mismo, no los conocía bien pero los dragones de su hijo era mas fuerte que otros dragones comunes.

- _Saldrán de esto...estoy segura_ -susurra seriamente apretando con fuerza el cuerno del dragón escarabajo, este la mira sobre su cabeza algo serio al escucharla a penas.

Mientras tanto Sugar y Smoker miraba la masa de fuego, ambas cabezas del cremallerus miraban todo con forma inexpresiva mientras que la gronckle estaba algo inquieta por sus hermanos, ya perdió a uno no quiere perdió a dos en tan solo un día, tanto Fishlegs como Tuffnut notaron que ambos dragones, aunque se vieran tranquilos, estaban inquietos, sabian que querían ir a ayudarlos pero no sabia si era una buena idea.

El fuego seguía consumiendo gran parte de la isla pero se podía ver que la reina y los dragones que la acompañaban se estaban retirando, pensado que acabaron con ellos, pasaron unos largos minutos para todos, especialmente para la gronckles y el cremallerus, hasta que su inquietud y preocupación paso a un gran alivio y felicidad al ver como el par de dragones que se sacrificaron venia volando. Todos gritaban y rugían alegres porque ambos estaban con bien.

-(Como se nota que les pegaste tus mañas...Hiccup)-piensa la joven jinete suspirando de alivio y negando con una pequeña sonrisa, no importa donde y en que mundo se encuentre su castaño, hace que lo seres vivos que lo conoce se te pegue la ganas de sacrificarte por otros, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

-Ssshhh!...todos callados! O harán que vuelvan!-comenta el jefe de golpe callándolos a todos, estos de inmediato se callan tapándose las bocas, apenas escaparon con vida y saber que el fuego de muerte púrpura era mucho peor, no seria bueno enfrentarlo otra vez, en eso Rex y Sky llegan con el grupo, estos iba retarlos a todos por quedarse a esperarlos pero...

Los quejidos de dolor del joven castaño los interrumpió y alertaron a todos.

-Ay dioses!...no debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, las vedas ya no aguanta mas!-les informa con pánico la joven rubia al sentir como la sangre se estaba expandiendo por las vendas y macha la camisa del castaño, a su veces que su respiracion comenzo a acerlerarse.

-¡Vamonos!-grita y ordena el jefe seriamente y espantado, su hijo se estaba desangrando debía llegar a su destino cuanto antes.

Sin decir nada mas, Sky y Rex toman la iniciativa de tomar la cabeza, sus dos hermanos los siguieron de cerca para que después el resto de grupo los siga por detrás, Valka no solo estaba al pendiente de su hijo, sino también del pobre furia nocturna, ya que a diferencia de su hijo a el no le pudieron hacer nada para alivianar sus heridas, ambos estaba en un gran peligro.

-(Debemos llegar cuanto antes)-piensa seriamente frustrada de no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

 **Horas más tarde.**

Volaron durante horas y para alivio de todos ya comenzaron a devisar tierra firme, también tenia un pequeño respiro tanto para los padres como para la prometida del castaño, ya que este estaba un poco mas tranquilo, su respiración volvió a ser mas normal pero la herida aun seguía abierta, eso preocupaba mucho a la ojiazul, ella evitaba informarle de esto a Valka y a Stoick, aunque la preocupación de valka paso hacia el furia nocturna que estaba dando inicios de querer despertar, Rompecráneos también lo escucho, además de que lo sentía como se movía un poco.

-( _Mi…cuerpo...me...duele...todo_ )-comenta entre pequeños quejidos dolor el pobre alpha, sinceramente esos dragones le dieron con todo-( _eh?...estoy...volando?_ )-se pregunta extrañadamente al ver mar moverse rápido.

-( _Tranquilo furia...yo te estoy llevando_ )-comenta con una pequeña sonrisa divertida el gran cuernatronante mientras lo voltea a ver de reojo, para resoplar un poco por la nariz y volver a ver al frente-( _así que disfruta del paseo_ )-agrega divertido al ver que un gran dragón como el fue reducido a un saco de huesos.

-( _Eres..tu...Rompecraneos?_ )-pregunta el pobre furia algo desorientado para después agitar la cabeza un poco-( _que fue lo que paso?...que paso con la reina?_ )-pregunta de golpe al recodar lo ultimo que paso, ¿por que?...¿como era posible que esten volando lo mas tranquilos si estaban siendo atacados?.

-( _Pudimos eludirla...amigo..._ )-le responde con paciencia y con calma, aunque su expresión era seria, aun pensaba que escaparon por una escama-( _ahora nos dirigimos...supuestamente...a un lugar seguro_ )-le dice estando un poco dudo hacia donde se dirigían.

-(¿ _Como...lo...sabes?_ )-le vuelve a preguntar extrañado al escucharlo sonar dudoso ante su supuesto lugar seguro, de verdad ahí un lugar seguro para todo ellos?.

-( _Sky y sus hermanos nos guían_ )-le responde simplemente, cosa que sorprendió al furia pero se quedo algo calmado al escuchar que sky y sus hermanos los guiaba, si eran ellos lo que dijieron eso entonces tal vez sea cierto, aunque intento no moverse mucho aun le dolía todo el cuerpo, Valka se le acerca lentamente e intentando no caerse del dragón escarabajo, nota como el hermoso furia nocturna se movía algo inquieto, será por la pose en que estaba?

-( _Espera un momento?...Que paso con Hiccup?!_ )-sus movimientos y pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe al recordar algo muy importante para el, la pregunta le cayo casi como agua fria, casi no tan lejos de la realidad.

El recuerdo de su hermano cayendo al océano y como el no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, lo hizo moverse tan bruscamente que no solo le dolió sino también que por poco y se cae, el joven alpha tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba un poco inquieto hasta que Valka le coloca una mano en la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Sshh...sshh...cálmate cariño estas a salvo...ahora-le dice con calma y dulcemente mientras lo acariciaba suavemente, como fue que su hijo consiguió a tan hermosa y magnifica criatura?, tal vez debía ser el ultimo de su especie.

-(* _Esa voz...es de...la madre de Hiccup*_ )-piensa el joven alpha aun teniendo los ojos cerrados pero al sentir la mano y escuchar la voz de la castaña lo tranquilizo un poco, tanto las caricias de la madre como del hijo lo tranquiliza mucho.

-( _El esta bien...ahora solo relájate_ )-responde el gran dragón verde sin mirarlo y dándole una mentira amedias, ósea el castaño estaba en buenas manos pero con la herida que tenia, no quería preocupar su amigo mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino...relájate-comenta suavemente la castaña teniendo una pequeña sonría mientras seguía acariciando a Toothless para que se relaje un poco mas, sus heridas se veían dolorosa, debían llegar cuanto antes.

Por otro lado al escuchar la calmada voz de madre de su hermano, mas la informcion que el dragon escarabajo le dio, hizo que sus ultimas fuerzas hizo que su cuerpo y mente se relajara, al final pobre furia termino desmayado, ya habia hecho un gran esfuerzo por quedarse despierto, Valka se preocupo al principio al verlo desmayarse de golpe pero verlo respirar tranquilamente eso la calmo enormemente, el pobre debio quedar agotado por intentar estar despierto.

 **Al caer el sol.**

El grupo de jinetes sobrevolaba lo que seria una gran tierra, llena de árboles y montañas en el horizonte, algo en estas regiones se les hacia extremadamente extraño pero también todo muy familiar.

-¡Oigan!...no creen que este lugar se parece mucho a...-comenta el joven pelinegro entre serio y algo extrañado, la verdad tanto el sitio como la dirección se le hacia muy familiar.

-Elysium...estamos devuelta...en el continente-responde Stoick seriamente reconociendo algunas zonas, por que volvieron a este sitio maldito?, acoso esos dragones tenían pensado llevarlos a una trampa? No, no podía seguir pensado que los dragones de su hijo sean malos, ellos intentan ayudar a Hiccup ahora.

-¡¿Que?!...pero…¿porque ellos nos traerían hasta aquí otra vez?-pregunta el joven robusto muy extrañado mirando a su jefe para después ver con preocupación a Sugar, no lograba entender porque ellos los traería de vuelta a este continente.

-¡Eso ya no es importante!...ya no hay vuelta atrás...Hiccup y Toothless necesitan ayuda-comenta y frena las dudas de todos la joven jinete, se encontraba muy seria ya que su castaño volvió a respirar agitadamente- _diablos_...¡hey chicos debemos darnos prisa!...Hiccup esta empeorando!-maldice por debajo para después grita muy alterada al sentirlo convulsionares entre sus brazos, ¡¿que le estaba pasando?!.

Sky y sus hermanos voltearon a verla entre sorprendidos y extrañados ante sus palabras pero al ver como el castaño se sacudía un poco entre sus brazos y como ella intentaba sostenerlo los alerto de inmediato, debían darse prisa si quiera salvarlo de lo que esa que lo hiciera actuar así.

-(¡ _Démonos prisa!_ )-les grita seriamente la nadder tanto a sus hermanos como al resto de los dragones, todos concuerdan con ella, asíque todos aumentan su velocidad para llegar a su destino, gracias a este aumento de velocidad solo el grito aterrado de Leia se escucho.

 **En la base de un volcán**.

Un gran pueblo con grandes muros se encontraba en la base de un gran volcán que estaba activo, entre las murallas había algunas catapultas junto con un par de guardias cuidandolas, aunque uno de ellos bostezo por el cansancio y el sueño pero a mitad de su bostezo recibe un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!...¿por que hiciste eso?-le pregunta su compañero muy molesto por el golpe mientras se masajeaba la zona de dolor.

-A penas comienza tu turno y ya estas tienes sueño?-le responde con otra pregunta y estando igual de molesto, su compañero se quedo callado unos segundos para después voltear hacia otro lado.

-Es que odio hacer guardia de noche-le responde sin cambiar su expresión de molestia, la verdad prefería estar en su casa comienzo una deliciosa cena que su esposa le estaría preparando, que estar aquí parado perdiendo el tiempo o hacer el turno de día.

-No se porque te molestas tanto, en primera los turnos nocturnos son geniales, ya que hay más acción que de día-le responde extrañado para después sonreír de gusto, a el siempre le gusto los turnos de noche-además te lo mereces por intentar decirle al capitán que eres mejor que el-agrega mirándolo divertido y con una ceja alzada, todos en el pueblo lo escucharon decir que era mejor que el capitán y este lo reto, el problema que perdió y su castigo era hacer turno de noche durante 6 meses.

En cambio al escuchar esas ultimas palabras, mas el hecho que sentía la mirada de burla y diversión de su compañero, el pobre hombre se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, ser humillado casi enfrente de todo era algo que debía soportar el resto de su vida.

-¡Atención!-grita otra persona pareciendo de repente, ambos guardias se para recto para después mirar de reojo quien los llamo, hablando del rey?!.

Un hombre de edad algo avanzada apareció a su lado, su rostro lo tenia serio pero también resaltaba una gran cicatriza que cruzaba en diagonal, ojos negros y sobre su cabeza llevaba un casco metálico con cuerno de carnero que le cubría el poco pelo que tenia, piel ligeramente bronceada, un gran barba larga cuadrada y bien cuidad, su físico era fuerte y grande, llevaba una armadura sin mangas, al igual que una falda de escamas metálicas y un pantalón verde mas unas botas marrones, en su espalda descansaba un escudo mientras que en el cinturón de su cintura estaba enfundad una gran espada.

El capitán los miraba a ambos fijamente y estos tragaron duros, que es lo que su capital quería ahora?.

-¿Algún informe hasta ahora?-les pregunta con voz firme y gruesa pero sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad, el par brinca un poco del susto.

-N-o...no señor!-responde uno de ellos algo intimidado por su capitán, hasta que algo llama su atención-hasta ahora?-responde dudoso pero a la vez extrañado al ver que desde la lejanía algo se avecinaba, tanto el capitán como su compañero lo miran extrañados.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunta su compañero totalmente confundido con sus palabras, pero su amigo no respondio, simplemente se limito a levantar su mano para apuntar con el dedo lo que le llamo la atención.

El capitán y el guardia giran la cabeza hacia la dirección que el vikingo apuntaba, entre los árboles no veían nada fuera de lo normal pero al levantar las miradas observaron algo extraño en el cielo casi nocturno, entrecerraron los ojos para ver mejor y lo que notaron los dejaron impactados, gracias a que el cielo estaba estrellado y la nubes no estaba, cosa rara, varias figuras voladoras se podían ver acercándose.

-¡Ay no!-comenta sorprendido el capitán al darse cuenta de lo se avecina-¡GARGONAS!-grita a todo pulmón el hombre alertando a todos el mundo.

Los soldados que estaban entre los muros y cerca de las catapultas lo escucharon, voltearon sus miradas hacia el cielo y pudieron notar las figuras voladoras acercándose, eso los asusto, acaso esas criaturas no conocían el descanso?!.

-¡PREPAREN CATAPÙLTAS!-vuelve a gritar el capitán comenzando a correr por el muro para avisarles a todos, los que lo escucharon se preparaban cargando cada catapultas, el par de guardias que estaban con el reaccionaron rápidamente.

-¡CATAPULTA PREPARADA SEÑOR!-responde el guardia estando junto al inyecto para disparar, en eso mira de reojo a su compañero-aun piensas que la noches son aburrida?-le pregunta con algo de burla.

-¡Cierra la boca!...era por estas cosas que no quiero el turno de noche-le responde muy molesto por burlarse de el mientras no quitaba su vista del blanco.

Todos los vikingos y solados ya tenían sus catapultas listas y cargadas, el blanco estaba fijo solo debían espera la orden para disparar.

-¡FUEGO!-grita con fuerza el capitán desenfundando su espada y apuntando hacia su enemigo, al escuchar la orden uno por uno cada catapulta lanza su munición hacia el objetivo.

 **En el cielo.**

El grupo volaba lo mas rápido posible para salvar al castaño y que puedan atender al furia, en la lejanía podía distinguir la iluminación de lo seria un gran pueblo, todos menos los cuatro hermanos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como las luces del pueblo se expandían a larga distancia, este pueblo era mas grande que Berk y pero un poco mas chico que el reino Borislav pero aun así era impresionante, tambien los que les llamaba la atencion es que vivian en la base de un volcan activo.

-Es increíble que un pueblo así se coloque en la base de un volcán activo no?-comenta el joven Fishlegs entre sorprendido y extrañado por lo que ve, casi todos estaban de acuerdo con el, era muy extrañado que alguien quiera vivir en la base de un volcán.

-Tal vez tendrán razones para vivir en un sitio como este-comenta Ruffnut igual de extrañada mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Si...Y también tiene razones para atacarnos?-comenta su hermano estando de acuerdo con ella para después preguntar teniendo una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa mientras apuntaba hacia delante.

-¡¿QUE?!-grita de golpe el joven Jorgerson alterado por el comentario de su amigo, todos miran al frente para ver como grandes rocas venían a su dirección-por los dioses!...acaso no hay nadie en este mundo que no nos reciban sin lanzarnos algo?!-grita apuntado con sus manos y estando muy molesto y fastidiado porque siempre que van algún lado, alguien los reciba con un golpe.

-¡Esquiven!-grita la joven jinete molesta y agarrandose como puede de su manoplas mientras sostenía al castaño, los demás atacan la orden sosteniéndose con fuerza.

Los dragones esquivan las piedras lo mejor que puede, aunque Rompecraneos la tenia algo difícil para esquivar ya que tenia un peso extra enzima, Valka observo con sorpresa y miedo como una roca se dirigía hacia su dirección pero esta es destruida de inmediato, tanto dragón como vikinga voltea a la derecha para ver a la dragona plateada sonriéndole, al igual que la pelinegra, la mujer les ofrece una sonrisa de agradecimiento por la ayuda.

 _-(¡¿Por que nos atacan?!_ )-pregunta entre molesta y sorprendida Albóndiga comiéndose en le proceso una roca, su jinete la felicita por eso.

-( _Creen que somos el enemigo_ )-le responde Sky resoplando con aburrimiento y cansada de que casi siempre que viene a este tipo de hora les pasa lo mismo, aunque era algo entendible, en eso mira a su hermano-( _Rex...haz lo tuyo_ )-le dice con aburrimiento.

-(¡ _Será un placer!_ )-grita/ruge muy emocionado el pesadilla negro para después encenderse y salir disparado hacia el pueblo.

-(¿ _Por que lo dijiste con tanto aburrimiento?_ )-le pregunta Stormfly mirándola muy confundida y extrañada por la orden.

-( _Cada vez que venimos el hace siempre eso!_ )-responde Smoker con una pequeña sonrisa aburrida, ninguno entendió nada de lo que hablan.

-¿Por que Rex ataco solo?-se pregunta muy extrañada la joven jinete observando como el pesadilla iba solo hacia el pueblo, acoso quiera hacer esto solo, era fuerte pero no para enfrentar a un pueblo entero.

-No lo se...pero no podemos dejar lo solo-responde Fishlegs flaco estando casi a su lado y estando entre extrañado y preocupado porque uno de los dragones de su ex compañero se sacrifique, la rubia lo mira de reojo para asistir ante sus palabras.

Todos juntos desciende en picada para ayudar al pesadilla y ver si podían encontrar algo para poder ayudar tanto al furia nocturna como al castaño.

 **En el muro**.

-Recarguen rapido las catapultas!-grita el capitán seriamente y ordenándoles a sus guerrero, estos atacan la orden lo mas rápido posible-no dejaremos que esas horribles bestias nos ataquen por sorpresa-comenta para si mismo muy molesto mientras apretaba el mango y el puño, en eso uno de los guardias levanta la cabeza.

-Emm...¡Capitán!-lo llama entre confundido y extrañado, este lo mira saliendo de su pensamientos y volteando a verlo curiosos-eso es normal en los Gargonas?-le pregunta un tanto preocupado por ver que una de esas bestias se les acercaba a gran velocidad.

Tanto el capitán como sus compañero voltearon la miradas al cielo para ver como una de sea bestias se acercaba rápidamente, pero no solo eso, sino que también estaba en...en vuelto en llamas?, como era eso posible?.

-¡¿Quien ordeno el ataque?!-se escucho una firme voz debajo de la muralla, el hombre con la cicatriz en el rostro se acerca al limite de la muralla para ver debajo suyo.

-¡Fui yo!-le responde optando toda la responsabilidad, sabia que no debía actuar sin su consentimiento pero esto era una gran emergía y el era el único que estaba para dar ordenes-¡las Gargonas nos están atacando!-le informa seriamente, debían aprovechar que eran pocos.

-¡Idiota!-lo insulta muy enojado por hacer algo tan estupido y sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo, por otro lado el capitán y sus dos guerreros lo miran entre extrañados y sorprendidos, a que se estaba refiriendo?-ya deberían saber que las Gargonas atacan después de la media noche! ¡No después de caer el sol!-les informa apuntado el cielo, este estaba casi de noche pero los rayos del sol apenas se notaban.

Todos quedaron sin palabra ante tal confirmación, todos miran a su Capitán si estaba haciendo bien en debían seguir atacando, pero el vikingo a cargo parpadea un par de veces para verlo un tanto molesto, ahora esas palabras no tenían sentido para el.

-¡Pues estos no parecen pensar lo...!-le informa muy convencido de que estas bestias no era tan nocturnas como creían, en su mente solo existía la palabra "atacar", deben aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad pero al darse la vuelta y ordenarle a sus soldados que vuelvan a disparar, algo rojizo paso a gran velocidad por enzima de sus cabezas, todos voltearon las miradas asustados, una de esas bestias entro y era peligrosas -oh no!...¡uno paso la mura...!-grita con pánico y aterrado ya que donde aterrizo había casas con niños, pero todo rastro enfado y molestia paso a pánico- _ay dioses_ -susurra más aterrado que antes al ver de quien realmente aterrizo en el pueblo.

Rex se encontraba prendido completamente en llamas y rugiendo a todo pulmón a todo habitante del pueblo, la gente miraba sorprendidos y un tanto aterrados, más los guerreros en las murallas.

-¡¿Amo Rex?!-se pregunta así mismo el recién llegado y estado impresionado por ver a su amo en el pueblo, aunque no era raro para ellos, solo que creía que algunos de sus solados estarían en problemas.

-Esperen...si ese es el amo Rex...eso significa...que...-comenta para si mismo el capitán muy nervioso por cada palabra que salía de su boca- _creeo que ya estoy muerto_ -se dice así mismo apretando los dientes y comenzando a girar lentamente con expresión de dolor, los guerreros estaban igual y sentían lastima por su capitán.

Pero nada paso, solo varias figuras pasaron rápidamente por enzima de todo ellos...¡esperen!...varias?, como era eso posible?, si parte del amo Rex solo deberían ser tres mas, todos giran sus cabezas con sorpresa hacia la dirección en donde todas esas figuras voladoras se dirigían, cada una aterrizo cerca del amo Rex, mientras tanto el gran pesadilla negro rugía con gusto y muy alegria, sabia muy bien que estos humanos los respetaban así que debía que...

 _-(¡Ya cállate!)-_ grita/gruñe muy molesta la nadder dorada colocándose al lado de su hermano y golpearlo en cabeza con su boca/pico-( _a veces eres realmente infantil_ )-agrega mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y estando un poquito decepcionada de el.

-( _Se puede saber porque me golpes...dragona loca?!_ )-le dice muy molesto por el golpe y con ganas de golpearla por eso, enzima lo golpea en la cabeza donde no se puede aliviarse por si solo, en eso acerca la gronckle

-(¡ _Chicos basta no pelen ahora_!)-intenta calmar la situación la pobre de Sugar estando entre aburrida y cansada de sus peleas casi sin sentido, en cambio Fishlegs la mira con sorpresa, en verdad estos dragones si que se entienden.

-¡Por favor!...¡necesitamos ayuda!-grita de golpe la joven jinete alterada y preocupada por su castaño, la sangre ya traspaso la venda y estaba manchando la camisa, eso llamo la atención de los tres hermanos.

Pero la poca multitud que los observaba estaba en shock, como es posible que halla humanos montando dragones?, no que solo existía uno?, tambien por que entre esas personas habia iguales? Y mas importante porque el amo Rex y sus hermanos estaban con ellos?!, por otro lado los jinetes no sabían como actuar ante esta situación y silencio, en cambio Astrid ya se estaba hartando de todo esto Hiccup y Toothless necesitaba ayuda de inmediato.

-Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?!-grita de golpe alguien entre la multitud e interrumpiendo a la jinete, todos miran que entre la gente parece una mujer de cabellos negros totalmente sorprendida por lo que ve.

Los recién llegados observaron con asombro la mujer, a parte de que para los ojos de los chicos era muy hermosa, ella llevaba una vestímenta un poco varonil con un traje de cuero negro con líneas rojas sobre los brazos y al costado de las piernas, este le llegaba hasta el cuello, un par de hombreras de caparazón de tortuga mas una rodillera con púas en la pierna derecha, en su cintura descansaban un par de espadas y en su espalda un hacha de doble filo, su cabello negro lo tenia atado a una coleta alta, la mujer los mira a todos con sorpresa hasta que noto algo muy importante.

-¡ _No puede ser!_ -comenta en voz baja mientras cambiaba su expresión a una preocupada, en eso va corriendo hacia la nadder azul y su jinete, se dio cuenta como la chica lo sostenía muy fuerte- _si lo conoces...no digas su nombre ni le quietes la mascara_ -le advierte seriamente en voz baja cosa que extraño y sorprendió tanto a la rubia como a su dragón.

-Necesitamos ayuda...fue apuñado en la parte derecha de su estomago-le informa Astrid haciendo aun lado lo que ella le dijo, la pelinegra asistió-también tenemos un dragón herido-agrega volteando a ver al cuernatronante y al pobre de Toothless aun acostado sobre este, la mujer mira la misma dirección.

-Entendido-asiste y entiende sus palabras con seriedad, en eso voltea la mira hacia la multitud-traigan la carreta! llamen a los curanderos!...dígales que tenemos a un dragón herido y al amo!-les grita alterada y preocupada por los dos heridos, estos ataca la orden rápidamente.

En cambio la joven jinete y el resto del grupo quedaron impresionado con lo que acaba de decir...¡¿como que amo?!, acoso el otro Hiccup era jefe de este lugar?, ¡¿como era eso posible?!, los dragones miraron a los cuatro hermanos y estos tenia una sonrisa divertida pero también orgullosa, eso les dio a entender que este lugar era su territorio, mientras eso pasaba un grupo de personas llegaron, entre ellos una gran carreta que se dirigió hacia Rompecraneos, entre los cinco de ahí bajaron con cuidado al furia y lo colocaron en la carreta con cuidado, mientras dos mujeres algo mayores ayudaron a la rubia a bajar el castaño de la nadder.

-¿Puedo ir?!...también soy curandera-comenta Daisy preocupada por el viene estar del castaño, la pelinegra mira al par de mujeres y estas asisten sin ningún problema, entonces le asiste, la pelirroja al ver su aprobación le indica a Smoker que la baje, sin mas que decir el grupo entero se fue.

-¡Yo también voy!-grita de golpe la joven jinete bajándose de un salto de su dragón, no pensaba dejar a su chico con unos extraños pero no pudo ni dar ni paso que la mujer la detuvo agarrandola del brazo-suéltame …el me necesita-le dice seriamente.

-No te iras a ningún lado hasta que respondan mis preguntas-le dice de igual manera, en eso Astrid de un jalon hace que la suelte.

-¿Y quien eres tu para detenerme?-le pregunta sin cambiar su expresión y estando preparada para luchar si es necesario.

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta-le responde con la misma intenciones de luchar siempre y cuando consiga las respuesta-¡¿como conocen al amo y sus hermanos?!, ¡¿por que hay personas iguales entre ustedes?!, como es posible que monten dragones?!-la ataca rápidamente con varias preguntas, realmente todo esto la tenia muy confundida y alarmada pero también haciendo que el pueblo entero este con ella.

Al ver esta acción el pequeño grupo de vikingos y dragones se asustan, esto era diferente a Berk, ya tenían todas las de perder, hasta que Stoick se baja de Comillo y a paso calmado pero seriamente se acerca a ambas chicas.

-Disculpa...pero no queremos pelear...ya tuvimos suficiente por hoy-comenta de manera tranquila e intentado resolver esto de manera pacifica, ambas chicas lo miran y Astrid es la primera en calmarse, su jefe tiene razón ya tuvieron suficiente batallas por un dia-estos dragones nos trajeron hasta aquí...lamentamos muchos la interrupción-le dice de manera tranquila señalando a los cuatro hermanos.

La mujer aun tenia sus dudas, ninguno de ellos le han respondido sus preguntas correctamente pero ya tuvo un inicio del como llegaron, observo a los cuatro dragón que mas conoce y dos de estos estaban bajando a dos chicos, como era posible que Smoker y Sugar lleven personas?, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo del gran hombre.

-Me llamo Stoick the Vast-se presenta formalmente el gran jefe con la esperanza de intentar comenzar con el pie derecho, al escucharlo decir su nombre la mujer se tranquila un poco para despues suspirar.

-Mi nombre es...Natsuki Yuki...jefa de este pueblo-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa seria mientras se colocaba una mano en la cintura.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Uuuuffff que intenso fue todo...mi thor!...que pasara ahora con hiccup y tootlhess?...como es posible que hiccup y los cuatro hermanos los allan llamado "amo"?, que pasara con los jinetes de ahora en mas?...sera realmente un lugar seguro este sitio a donde sky y sus hermanos los trajieron..  
**

 **Sea paciente y lo descubriran en el siguente episodio ñwñ...**

 **En serio lamento mucho el averme tardado tanto pero es que quiero que todo este bien colocado, ya que cada episodio puede ser muy largo o corto, pero quiero que este cada detalle que se me venga a la cabeza ñwñ**

 **Buenos pues...muchas gracias por sus lindas y ducle palabras, al igual que su apoyo espiritual..sigan asi..que me motiva muchisismo ñwñ...nos veremos en otra ocasion...**

 **Bye bye ñwñ/**


	4. Natsuki Yuki

**Hola vikingos y vikingas!...aqui les traigo el siguiente epsiodio de esta sengunda temporada que hasta ahora viene con todo!...y mas cosas aun pasaran *w***

 **Pero que no se hable mas y que ruede el capitulo!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **EL TERRITORIO DEL ARQUERO Y SUS HERMANOS.**

 **En una cabaña.**

Las tres enfermeras entran dando un fuerte portazo al entar y el indican a la pelirroja, que las acompaña, que asaque todas cosas arriba de la mesa, no tenia tiempo para llevar al pobre herido a una lugar cómodo, sea lo sea que le este doliendo y casuando la fiebre debía estar aun dentro de el, Daisy ataca la orden tirando todo lo que estaba arriba de la mesa para que después pueda acostar al castaño.

Mientras una de las curanderas buscaba las herramientas y vendas necesarias, entre la mujer mayor y Daisy comienzan a quitar el traje de vuelo de Hiccup, por desgracias a ambas no tenia ni idea de cómo iba, asíque optaron por cortar los hilos, una vez retirado las prendas las colocaron enzima de una silla, mientras eso pasaba del otro lado de la habitación entraban el grupo de hombres cargando al herido furia nocturna en la carreta.

-¿Lo colocábamos aquí?-pregunta uno de ellos con mucho esfuerzo mientras estaba a unos poco metros de las curanderas, no importa que tan chico o grande sea un dragón, siguen siendo igual de pesados.

-Si hay esta bien...cuando terminemos con el amo seguiría el dragón-le responde la encargada seriamente dando un simple vistazo en donde colocaba al dragón y que tan grabe estaba, sus heridas eran notables pero no al extremo.

Mientras los hombres obedecían, Daisy miro a la mujer con extrañes y confusión, ¿que quiso decir con eso de amo?, por otro lado la encargada después de recibir una pequeña navaja corta la camisa del castaño sobre donde estaba la herida, al hacerlo puede ver toda la venda que le colocaron bañada en sangre, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con la venda sin intentar lastimar al chico.

-Muy bien...pásame las pinzas-le dice con calma a una de sus subordinadas, esta obedece y le da unas grandes pinzas, Daisy mira todo asombrada, con esas pinzas retira delicadamente las vedas para ver la herida-como te llamas chica?-le pregunta seriamente levantando la mirada.

-Daisy-responde la pelirroja teniendo la misma expresión.

-Necesito que te coloque enfrente mío y le sostenga la mano-le orden mirándola e indicándole con los ojos, la pelirroja obedece y se coloca enfrente de la mujer, acto seguido agarra la mano de su amigo y algo le decía que esto le iba a dolor al castaño-Cherry ten lista las vendas por cualquier cosa-le avisa a su ayudante y esta asiste seriamente, por otro lado los hombre que trajeron a Toothless se retiraron al dejarlo acostado, para despues reitarse con rapidez, por las palabras de Milo algo les decía que esto iba hacer un baño de sangre.

-Antes de hacer algo...no creen que seria mejor quitarle la mascara-propone Daisy es tanto un poco seria y mirando al castaño respirar con dificultad de bajo de la mascara.

-Tienes razón-responde la anciana Milo aceptando sus palabras, era necesario que su amo pueda respirar bien cuando intente curarlo.

-Pero a el no le gusta mostrar su rostro-comenta un tanto preocupada Cherry al saber perfectamente que su a amo no le gustaba mostrar su rostro.

-No te preocupee...soy conciente de eso...solo le levantaremos hasta la altura de la boca-le responde su maestra con una pequeña sonrisa confiada para que después levantar la mascara de Hiccup hasta la altura de la boca, al ver los labios entre abierto del castaño la chica castaña se sonrojo un poco-muy bien es hora de revisarlo-interrumpe la mujer canosa observando seriamente la herida y acercando las pinzas.

 **En el otro lado del pueblo.**

Tanto los habitantes del pueblo como el grupo reciente se miraban sorprendidos, por parte del pueblo..era porque entre los recién llegados habia gente iguales y mas imporatante...es que montaban dragones!, por parte del grupo de jinetes era porque a un no entendian como fue esta chica llamo a Hiccup...¿amo?, ¿acoso...esta su aldea?

-Jejeje...les sorprende que una mujer sea jefa de una aldea?-les pregunta la pelinegra con una sonrisa muy orgullosa de si misma por el gran puesto que tenia mientras tenia las manos en su caderas, se notaba en sus caras que nunca habian visto a una mujer como jefa de un pueblo.

-La verdad no...ya hemos estado en otras aldeas donde hay mujeres lideres-responde Astrid con calma y dándole poca importancia al asunto, para después ver a sus compañeros, esto asiste con una sonrisa mientras que el ego a la pelinegra se caía por la borda.

- _Y yo que pensaba que era la única_ -susurra para si misma estando algo molesta y desanimada de que no sale mucha del continente, luego de eso suspira para clamarse y mirar tanto al gran hombre como a la chica enfrente-y bien?...¿cuando piensan responder mis preguntas?-le pregunta con calma pero seria a la vez, era momento de volver al asunto principal.

-Eemm...crees que podríamos hablarlo en un lugar mas privado?-pregunta el gran jefe un tanto inquieto por las miradas de pueblo, además de que no quiera decir nada malo que pueda afectar la imagen de su hijo en este lugar, algo le decia que la palabra "amo" en este lugar podria significar mucho, Mitsuki lo medito unos segundos y la verdad estaba muy adeacuerdo con el.

-Esta bien...¡todo el mundo vuelva a sus posiciones!...¡aun no estamos libre de peligro!-responde tranquilamente al principio para después ver a su gente y odernales con fuerza, cada guerrero obedecieron de inmediato, al ver a sus guerrero irse para seguir sus ordenes vuelve a ver al grupo recien llegado-utedes...sígame-les dice mirándolo de manera serena pero antes de que puedieran dar un paso todos escucharon a los dragones gruñirse entre si.

 **Con los dragones.**

-( _Ya esta!...los trajimos a salvo y ahora nos vamos_ )-comenta seriamente la nadder dorada, para que acto seguido comenzara a caminar seguido por sus hermanos pero de golpe son interceptados por la gronckle.

-(¡ _Esperen!...a donde creen que van?_ )-les pregunta entre extrañada y preocupada por lo que van hacer.

-( _Debemos irnos...tenemos que encontrar a Iris_ )-responde la gronckle seriamente y estando internamente preocupada por la niña, no podían garantizar que ella este a salvo o no, debían irse cuanto antes.

-( _Es cierto...esa niña esta por ahí sola_ )-con cuerda Rex seriamente y avanzado un par de pasos.

-( _Tiene razón pero les recuerdo que ella no esta sola_ )-los interrumpe Stormfly colocándose al lado de su amiga, los cuatro la miran fijamente-( _la otra Astrid esta con ella_ )-les informa o mejor dicho les hace recordar en que situación estaba la niña.

-( _Y?...eso no garantiza su seguridad_ )-le responde de manera cortante y no teniendo suficiente confianza en que su sobrina este a salvo con esa humana.

-(¿ _Hablas en serio?_ )-le pregunta Stormfly incrédula al escucharla decir eso-( _te recuerdo que cuando ustedes la pedieron...¿quien fue quien la cuido todo este tiempo?_ )-le pregunta un poco molesta y echándole en cara el error que ellos cometieron en el pasado, los cuatro hermanos voltearon la mirada molestos por eso-(¿ _por que le tienes tan poca confianza a la otra Astrid?_ )-le vuelve a preguntar un poco mas tranquila pero preocupada por su reciente actitud hacia la otra Astrid, ella no era tan mala chica.

-(¡ _Porque ella traiciono la confianza de nuestro hermano!_ )-le responde enfadada y sin saber que responder ante esa cuestión, entendía muy bien que su sobrina estaba en buenas manos pero eso no significa que no se siga preocupado por ella, Hiccup no estaba, solo le quedaba sus hermanos e Iris.

 _-(¿Todavía siguen con eso?)_ -le pregunta sin poder creerle esa estupida excusa que digo, no tenia motivos para odiarla del todo, pero en parte la entendía porque estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a pequeña-( _escucha Sky...se como te sientes al no poder estar ahí para la persona que te necesita, pero a veces debes dejar que alguien mas te ayude o los ayuden_ )-le responde mirándola con calma, al igual que a todos, ellos ya no estaban solos, debían confiar en todo ellos y en los que estaba de su lado.

-( _Ella tiene razón)-_ comenta y aparece de golpe Rompecraneos estando serio, todos lo miran, mas los cuatro hermanos con atención _-(si salen ahora mismo allá afuera puede que la reina los encuentre...o peor... que los humanos los capturen...y ahí...estarán solos_ )- les recalca la cruda verdad sobre los que lo uqe les puede llegar a pasar si salen allá afuera completamente solos, tan vez sean fuerte pero si son capturados nade los ayudara, esa realidad los hizo bajarlos un poco de las nubes y calmarlos, al verlos un poco desanimado al cuernatronante se le ocurrió algo-( _escuchen... yo puedo ayudares...mi nariz es muy sensible...con ella puedo presentir el peligro y hasta el mas mínimos rastro de olor, si tienen alguna prenda de ella con eso la buscare_ )-les propone con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza, Stormfly y sus amigos estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras-( _pero salir allá a fuera con varios enemigos y totalmente cansado por las batallas que hemos tenido...no es una buena idea_ )-agrega al final cambiando su expresión a una seria, todo menos los cuatro estaban de acuerdo con el.

-( _Rompecraneos tienes razón...no hemos ni comido ni descansado muy bien después el derrumbe, deberían al menos hacer eso_ )-comenta Colmillo seriamente recordando la búsqueda del derrumbe, su batalla contra Drago y sus hombres, contra Berk en la arena y en la reina junto a sus lacayos, muchas cosas les sucedieron en tan poco tiempo y con poco descanso, ninguno estaba 100% de sus capacidades y le preocupaba que ellos hagan locuras de las que no pueden salvarse.

Los cuatro agacharon las cabezas entre molestos, frustrados y tristes al saber que todo ellos tenían mucha razón, todo se fue al demonio cuando ese derrumbe apareció, a partir de ahí todo empeoro, Hera, su hermano, su antigua prisión y la reina, ya estaba agostados tanto física como emocional y mental.

-( _Iris...nos necesita_ )-comenta tristemente Sugar mirándolos y buscado, hasta para si misma, una minima fuerzas para poder ir a buscarla, pero sus palabras tenían tanto sentido que dudaba que puedan encontrarla o que en el intento terminen 10 metros bajo tierra.

-( _Lo se...pero al menos déjenos ayudarlos...es lo que siempre hemos hechos desde que nos juntamos_ )-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa preocupada Albóndiga mientras se acercaba para consolarla-(ya _no tienen que pelear ustedes cuatro solos_ )-agrega dándole confianza en que pueden confiar en ellos.

-( _Tal vez tengan razón_ )-comenta de golpe la cabeza derecha de Smoker llamando la atención de todos y sorprendido a sus hermanos, el pobre quedo algo intimidado por la expresion de cierta incredulidad entre pesadilla y nadder-( _digo...desde que estamos juntos las cosas se nos han hecho mas fáciles que antes...no lo creen?_ )-comenta y concuerda la cabeza izquierda, la verdad todo ellos tenían un buen punto, desde que están todos juntos las cosas se han hecho mas fáciles, además de que en parte no le agradaba la idea de salir alla afuera sin tener un plan y volar a lo loco o ciego, como otras veces.

 _-(*Sigh*_ … _Odio admitirlo pero Smoker tiene razón_ )-comenta entre resoplidos Rex y mirando hacia otro lado, odiaba cuando algunos de sus hermanos, en especial Smoker, tenia razón.

-( _Vieron!...espera...¡oye!...!¿que quieres decir con eso?¡_ )-comenta con una sonrisa complacida el cremallerus para después mirar a su hermano con enfado y molestia.

-( _Agh!. no molestes Smoker...sabes bien porque lo digo_ )-le responde el pesadilla fastidiado y teniendo los ojos cerrados, mientras el par de cabeza lo mira enfadado, pero antes que las risas comenzaran, Sky salio volando de golpe en dirección hacia el volcán sin decir nada, todos la vieron partir sorprendidos.

 **Con los jinetes.**

 **-¡** Sky!...¡espera!...¿a donde va?-le grita la joven jinete intentando detenerla y estando preocupada por ella, no quería que se fuera por si sola...pero la cuestión eso...¿a donde iria sola?, en eso el resto de sus hermanos la siguieron-¡¿Rex?¡...¡chicos!...pero que están haciendo?-se pregunta confundida, al igual que todos.

-No te preocupes-responde de golpe la jefa, cosa que hizo que todos la miraran, ella miraba a los dragones volar-ellos se dirigen hacia su hogar-les termina de responde bajando la mirada para verlos y luego ofreciéndoles un pequeña sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿A su casa?-le pregunta Ruffnut confundida al igual que el resto,¿ su casa?, pero en donde estaba para salgan volando?, indirectamente Astrid la busca con la mirada al igual que Stoick y Valka, esta ultima algo preocupada.

-Si...el amo y sus hermanos viven en el volcán-le responde con una sonrisa y apuntado hacia arriba, todos voltearon la mirada hacia arriba totalmente sorprendidos y confundidos.

-¡¿Como que el volcán?!-pregunta Valka asombrada de que su hijo viva en un volcan, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-pero no que esta activo?!-vuelve a preguntar aterrada ante a la posibilidad que Hiccup se lastime estando ahí adentro, pero la jefe se inclina de hombros sin saber que responderle.

-Desde que lo conozco el a vivido en el volcan con sus hermanos, además como ya les mencione antes...todo esto son los terrenos de ellos, asíque no lo cuestiono-le responde con calma y saber mucho que decir, para ella las cosas del amo no son de sus incumbencia y el se lo a dejado bien en claro, en eso se le acerca uno de sus guerreros.

 **-** (Así que este es el hogar de Hiccup...y ahí es donde el vive)-piensa la joven jinete aun observando el volcan con calma y a los cuatro hermanos que entraban en este, una parte de ella quiera subir hasta allá arriba para saber un poco mas de la vida del arquero.

-Entendido-comenta y asiste seriamente la pelinegra al recibir la información de su guerrero, en eso vuelve a ver el grupo-todos escuchen!-les llama y estos la voltean a ver curiosos, Astrid baja la mirada para verla tambien -me encantaría saber mas de todos ustedes pero en este momento estamos en una crisis, así que les pediría que por favor nos sigan por su seguridad-les informa seriamente mientras le indica con la cabeza para que la sigan.

-Podemos ser de ayuda-propone Heather para ayudarlos con el problema que tenga, los demás estaban de acuerdo con ella, a excepción de Valka, ella solo quería saber como estaba Hiccup y Toothless, Yuki los mira con sorpresa y estando algo alagada de que los quieran ayudar pero...

-Se los agradezco pero no creo que sus amigos dragones puedan continuar con otro asalto-comenta agradecida pero al mirar a los dragones que se encontraban agotados, no era una buena opción-ademas de todos ustedes tambien necesitan un descanso-agrega con un pequeñot tono divertido.

Los jinetes recién se dieron cuenta que sus pobre dragones estaban muy agotados, ellos han hecho tanto que de seguro estaba muy cansados y hambrientos, en ese momento sintieron lastima pero ello, no deberían combatir, pero tambien sintieron un poco verguenza al escuchar sus estomago grunir, ademas d eque sus cuerpos les pedian descanzar un poco, la jefa rie por eso para despues indicandoles que la acompañaran, aunque le ordeno a uno de sus capitanes que lleven a los dragones a una zona mas segura, los jóvenes jinetes iban a protestar pero la jefa les adelanto.

-Tranquilos...créame...nuestra única regla aqui...es no lastimar dragones-les responde con una pequeña sonrisa calmada pero a la vez algo tímida, Astrid se dio cuenta de ese pequeño gesto-ellos estará tranquilos...andando sígame-les terminaba de responder para después volver a caminar, los vikingos la siguen de cerca.

En el trayecto todo iban muy calmados y callados observando con asombro el pueblo, en serio hiccup...el arquero era amo de este lugar?, ninguno entendia nada pero esperaba que la jefa del lugar les pueda responder, en cambio la multitud corrían de un lado a otro, en sus expresiones se podía ver la desesperación y la seriedad con que hacian sus tareas, ademas de que iban muy bien armados, era obvio que se preparaba para una guerra o una batalla, en eso Stoick volteo la mirada a su izquierda y noto que sobresaliendo sobre las casas se podían ver tres postes, uno al lado de otro, eso lo confundió y extraño un poco...¿por que abría tres postes completamente adornando el lugar?, a menos que eso eran tres torretas de iluminación destruida, no le veía el sentido. Ya mas tarde el grupo llegan aun par de cabañas alejanas.

-La cabaña de la derecha es para las mujeres-les dice la pelinegra señalando con su mano la cabaña derecha-la de la izquierda es para los hombres-agrega apuntado la cabaña de la izquierda-mañana hablaremos sobre todo esto...asique descanse-les termina de contar con calma y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias por la ayuda-le agradece Valka con una amable sonrisa, ella asiste, sin decir nada mas el grupo se divide en dos para ir a sus respectiva cabañas.

-Una cosa mas-los vuelve a llamar antes de que se terminen de separar, el grupo la voltea a ver con atención-necesito que entreguen todas sus armas-les informa seriamente mientras un hombre y una mujer aparecen de repente y se colocaban a cada lado, los vikingos se quedaron algo impactado por lo dicho-es por seguridad-les termina de hablar pero tanto los gemelos como Snotlout y Tuffnut mayor se iba a quejarse pero…

-Esta bien-los interrumpe el gran jefe seriamente comenzado avanzar mientras se quitaba el hacha/mano y se la entregaba la mujer-todos hagan los mismo-les ordena volteando la mirada a sus guerreros.

-Pero jefe/Stoick!-intenta prosternar todos incrédulos por lo que acaba de decir, porque su jefe se estaba rindiendo?.

-Solo háganlo-les termina de ordenar seriamente, no estaban en posición de hablar, no cuando la vida de su hijo dependía de estas personas, los chicos se quedaron quietos un momento hasta que la joven rubia comenzar avanzar y desenfundar su espada, sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos.

-Cuídala bien-le dice la joven jinete a la jefa entregándole seriamente la espada del arquero, el pelinegra la miraban levenmente extrañada, algo le decía que esta mujer era de dar respeto y una gran fuerza de autoridad, superior a ella-mucho cuidado...es muy afilada-le termina y advierte con calma.

Mientras Astrid se daba la vuelta para volver a con el grupo, Mitsuki al sentir la espada entre sus manos se sorprendió aun mas por lo liviana que esta era, además ella no mentía cuando dijo que era muy afilada, tuvo que tener mucho cuidado de no cortarse, además el diseño del mango le dio una idea de quien era.

-Esta espada...es de el... verdad?-le pregunta levantando la mirada seriamente, sus compañeros la miran de reojo entre sorprendidos y extrañados, Astrid la voltea a ver y asiste igual de seria, ella noto que la chica apretó el mango con fuerza, algo le decía que ellos dos se conocían.

La jefa volvio a agachar la mirada hacia la espada con cierto toque de tristeza y molestia, los recuerdos de su amo pasaban por su mente, mientras eso pasaba el gran jefe miro a su gente les indico con la cabeza que entregaran las armas, los jóvenes jinetes suspiraron un poco molestos al tener que entregar sus armas después de recuperarlas, excepto Fishlegs, el estaba tranquilo, el resto dudo un poco pero fue Heather quien cedió primera, la verdad no quiera problemas y la vida de su nueva amiga dragona estaba en casi en riesgo, si este era el plan de los dragones del otro Hiccup...esperaba que sea algo bueno.

Mientras Tuffnut y Fishlegs dudaron un poco en aceptar al final terminaron accediendo, no porque quisieran, sino porque recibieron un par de golpes del viejo herrero de hacerle caso a su jefe, el pobre de Tuffnut tuvo la peor parte ya que recibió el golpe del arma, sin más que decir los tres entregaron sus armas.

-Se las daremos cuando las cosas se calmen un poco y los conozcamos un poco mas-le comenta la jefa ya un poco recuperada de la conmoción por la noticia-por favor entren a las cabañas y quédese ahí...mañana a la mañana hablaremos-les informa y ordena seriamente, el grupo asiste de igualmanera, en eso los grupos se terminaron de dividir para entrar a las cabañas que les ofrecieron, mientras que la jefa y sus guerreros se retiraron con las armas en manos.

 **Con las mujeres.**

Las vikingas abrieron la puerta con tranquilidad, al hacerlo se sorprendieron de ver en el interior de esta no estaba vacía como creían, sino mas bien estaba cómodamente hecha para visitas o para que alguien vivía, la cabaña se veía cómoda e impecable, obvio que no para un grupo algo grande como ellas pero si para una pequeña familia, al ya estar adentro todas sintieron un horrible escalofrío recorrerles todo el cuerpo.

-Rayos! nos olvidamos que estamos todas mojadas-maldice y comenta en voz baja Ruffnut abrazadonse así misma para darse algo de calor mientras se frotaba los brazos, las demás concordaron con ella, en eso Leia observa la chimenea.

-Hey!...miren...hay leños en la chimenea-comenta con sorpresa y apuntando con el dedo, internamente estaba feliz de poder hacer algo de fuego para que se puedan calentar todas.

-Bueno...no nos vamos a morir de frío o si?-dice con un toque de gracia Valka haciendo que las demás se contagien un poco para que después se acerque a la chimenea y pueda prenderla, noto un par de pierdas y algo de paja, en segundos el fuego comenzó arder, todas se estaban sintiendo mas aliviadas de poder sentir algo de calor-bien con esto no pasaremos tanto frío esta noche-agrega con una sonrisa cosa que alegro a todas.

Mientras la chicas se acercaban al fuego para poder calentar sus cuerpos y ropa, Valka se hizo aun lado para dejarlas acercase pero en eso su pequeña felicidad le duro poco ya que noto que joven rubia se encontraba apoyada contra la pared y observando por la ventana, en su mirara se notaba una pequeña preocupación que ella misma noto y sabia a quien iba, se acerco para comprobar sus sospechas.

-Estas bien...Astrid...no?-pregunta de manera tranquila y un poco dudosa por si le error el nombre, la verdad su hijo le contó poco sobre ella y no tuvo mucho tiempo para entablar una charla, esta voltea la mirada para verla.

-Si...me llamo Astrid Hofferson-responde y la saluda cordialmente, ya sabía quien era ella pero entre las dos en este mundo no se conocen muy bien, Valka asiste con una pequeña sonrisa y ambas se dan la mano.

-¿Estas preocupada por el?-le pregunta muy curiosa y esperando que sus sospechas sean ciertas pero en el fondo estaba igual de preocupada por su hijo.

-Siempre estoy preocupada por el...así como el lo esta por mi-le responde con calma y una pequeña sonrisa un tanto enamorada pero en sus palabras se notaba la preocupación mientras volvía a ver a fuera, las sospechas de la castaña eran ciertas, al parecer su hijo si encontró una gran chica que pueda cuidar de ell-pero lo que realmente me preocupa es...mi otro yo y su hija-agrega mirando seriamente preocupada el cielo estrellado y recodando a su otro yo con la pequeña Iris, ya que no sabían nada de ellos.

-Oh!...ya veo-concuerda un poco sorprendida mientras se paraba a su lado para observar las estrellas junto a ella, la verdad tenia curiosidad y preocupación por ambas.

-Y también...-sus palabras de golpe hacen que Valka la mire intrigada y más curiosa que antes-estoy preocupada...por el...el otro Hiccup-agrega sin cambiar su expresión y sin quita la vista del cielo, esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a la mujer.

Valka se quedo sin palabras antes las ya mencionadas, por unos segundos se olvido completamente de su hijo de este mundo, el se sacrifico y se unió a la hechicera para salvarlos a todos ellos, nunca entenderá por que lo hizo, ella no mereció ser salvada por el sabiendo que lo dejo aun lado por tanto tiempo, aun ella sigue siendo egoísta con su propio hijo...realmente mereció ser salvada por el?

Mientras tres chicas hablan entre sonrisas cerca del fuego, Valka y Astrid compartían un momento a solas contra la ventana observando el cielo estrellados pensando tanto en el par de castaños como el la rubia que los abandono junto con la pequeña, estaban preocupadas por todos ellos y por los que les pasara a continuación en estos lugar, ¿por que a Hiccup le dicen amo?, ¿quien es esa Mitsuki Yuki?, y como es que todas estas personas pueden vivir bajo la base de un volcán activo?, muchas preguntas que esperaban ser respondidas a su debido tiempo.

 **En otra zona.**

 **Reino de Ludwing.**

Lo que alguna vez fue llamado el gran reino armado ahora era una completa ruina, desde lejos se podían ver las grandes columnas de humos por todos lados, los edificios colapsados, destruidos y quemados, las calles estaba todas manchadas de sangre y cuerpos tirados, como era posible que este lugar tan bien fortalecido este en completa aniquilado?, acoso los dragones tuvieron algo que ver?.

-Como me encanta la destrucción en plana noche-comenta con una gran sonrisa y alegría la hermosa hechicera, ella se encontraban admirada el caos y la destrucción desde el palco de unas de las ventas del castillo-ese Ludwing no sabia como realmente proteger su reino, ni como protegerse-agrega con burla y riendo en el procese mientras se acomoda la corona que traía en la cabeza, en eso escucha que alguien entre a la habitación.

Después de disfrutar de sus lindo show se dio la vuelta, no sin antes agarra la corona y arrojarla con una sonrisa algo malvada, ya una vez adentro cierra el gran ventanal detrás suyo y observa a su reciente invitado, era uno de sus trolls, este le comunicaba, entre gruñidos, que ya habían matado y comido a casi todos los habitantes del reino pero que aun seguian buscado por sobrevivientes.

-Excelente...-comenta con una gran sonrisa diabólica, sin mas que decir la bestia pensaba irse pero es llamado por su ama-¿has sabido algo de mi prometido?-le pregunta un tanto curiosa e intrigada por donde pueda llegar a estar, el se había ido sin decir nada, el trolls solo niega con la cabeza, eso la molesto mucho para que luego le indicara con la mano a que se fuera, el Troll lo hizo y ella se sentó en le trono del rey apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano mientras cruzaba la pierna y la mostraba-este chico inquieto...adonde se fue?-se preguntaba entre molesta e impaciente por volverlo a ver.

Mientras tanto a fuera la masacre continuaba con muchos gritos de dolor, agonía y terror mientras los pocos edificios que quedaban eran demolidos o destruidos por los grandes escorpiones y gigantes de piedras, mientras los monstruos mas pequeños disfrutaban de su comida y la carnecería.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **Pueblo Velidum.**

El pueblo entero tuvo una gran suerte al no tener o mejor dicho no recibir la presencia del enemigo anoche, muchas de las familias pudieron descansar con tranquilidad, en especialmente sus recientes invitados, tanto humanos como dragones, estos últimos durmieron como bebes recién nacidos mientras que los Berkianos tuvieron una buena noche de descanso, no solo por la real tranquilidad que este lugar les ofrecía sino también por el radiante calor que ambas chimenea que dejaron encendida les ofrecioeron, suerte para todos ellos que no se enfermaron.

Mientras ambos grupos se estaban despertando, sus puertas fueron golpeadas, por parte de los chicos atendió Fishlegs mayor, por parte de las chicas atendió Leia, ambos abren las puertas de sus respectivas casas, por parte de la castaña observa a una mujer corpulenta y con cierta mirada varonil, cosa que a la pobre la asusto un poco y a su lado un pequeño niño pelinegro con una gran canasta de comida en ella.

-Les trajimos algo de comer por si tenían hambre-comenta el pequeño con una tierna sonrisa mientras le entregaba la canasta, la ojicafe acepta con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa e intimidad por la mujer a su lado.

-Mu-muchas gracias-le agradece sosteniendo la canasta con ambas manos.

-Cuando termine de comer...la jefa quiere verlos a todos-le dice la gran mujer de manera seria, ella asiste con cabeza entre interesada y sin dejar de estar asustada, en eso ambos se retirar.

Una vez listo y estando un poco mas calmada la joven castaña voltea la mirada para observa la casa que ocupan los chicos, una vena de enfado se le hincho por la sien, en la puerta de los chicos estaba Fishlegs flaco sonriéndole de manera amable y algo nerviosa a dos bellas chicas que le ofrecían una canasta de comida y hablaban con el, el chico acepta la canasta amablemente mientras les decía un par de cosas, luego de eso ambas chicas se retiran despidiéndose con una amable sonrisa.

Mientras el ex prisionero se despedía de las recientes visitas, voltea la mirada a una lado para ver a su vecina, ambos cruzan miradas y el rubio la saluda con una amable sonrisa pero la castaña voltea la mirada muy molesta para después entrar a la cabaña, el pobre chico quedo sorprendido y totalmente confundido con esa actitud que tuvo su amiga.

-¿Que le pasara?-se preguntaba sin entender la reciente actitud de la castaña para después entrar a la cabaña y avisarle a sus amigos sobre la canasta que le ofrecieron, esta desapareció de sus manos en cuestión de segundos, los miro un poco asqueado por verlos comerse lo que contenía la canasta como si fueran animales salvajes, como en el caso de ambos Tuffnut, Gobber y Snotlout, hasta que se distrajo al ver a su jefe apoyado contra la pared-jefe!- lo llama y este lo voltea a ver-la jefa nos quiere ver después-le dice un tanto serio.

-Esta bien-le responde seriamente y aceptando los términos de la jefa de este lugar, tenia algunas dudas de este sitio, tales como la relación que su hijo y la jefa tendrían, pero también le llamaba la atención esos tres postes que apenas se podían definir desde la distancia, ¿por que eso estaba ahí y sin tener ningún tipo de propósito?-(este lugar si que es muy extraño)-piensa seriamente abrumado por sus propias preguntas y por los sucesos que pasaran acontinuacion.

 **20 minutos después.**

 **Casa de reuniones**.

El grupo de Berkinanos estaban en lo que seria una gran casa de reuniones para que casi todos en el pueblo puedan entrar y hablar sobre los asuntos que se le avecinaban, el lugar era igual de ancho que la "gran casa" en el pueblo que construyeron pero solo en amplitud porque de alto era un poco mas bajo, mientras el grupo contemplaba el lugar un poco mas a delante se encontraba la jefa con algunos de sus capitanes, los 6 estaban parados alrededor de una mesa redonda, en ella había diferentes papales y mapas, hablaban sobre los sucesos de anoche y la próxima selección de grupos que debieran ir a la búsqueda de cazar y agua.

Yuki escuchaba atentamente todas las palabras de sus capitanes, cada uno de ellos querían proponer a sus propios grupos para ir en las búsqueda de lo mas importantes del pueblo, pero no importaba cual de todos ellos quieran ir, porque al final ella tenia la ultima palabra, mientras sus cinco capitanes hablaban o discutían, uno soldado se le acerca para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Entiendo-asiste seriamente para después ver a sus capitanes-damas y cabellos…lamento interrumpir esta reunión pero tengo una importante visita-les dice y disculpa seriamente con sus gente, estos la miran atentos-tomare una decisión cuando termine con esta nueva reunión-agrega con calma, sabia que estaba siendo algo egoísta por interrumpir pero lo que estaba a punto de hablar con sus nuevos visitantes era tan importante como lo es la comida y el agua-asíque vuelvan a sus posiciones-termina de hablar para después ordenarles.

Los 5 capitanes asisten y atacan la orden seriamente, era muy normal que su jefa quiera saber mas acerca de sus nuevos invitados y del por que su amo juntos sus hermanos y esos nuevos los dragones los acompañaban, todo era muy extraño y confuso por eso deberían averiguar todo lo que ellos sabían, sin mas que decir los capitanes recogen sus papales y mapas para después retirarse, los berkianos dejaron de observa la casa para ver como 5 personas venían hacia ellos y salían uno por uno por la puerta.

-Por favor...acérquense-los llama la morena con una amable sonrisa mientras los invitaba a pasar y que se acercaran, mientras eso pasaba un par de personas colocaban sillas alrededor de la mesa y le ofrecían una a ella, luego de eso se retiraron, los vikingos dudaron un poco pero al final fueron Stoick y Astrid los que dieron el primer paso, luego le siguieron los demás-tomen asiento-les ofrece amablemente, ellos aceptaron con junto-ahora...cuénteme todo lo que sepan y luego yo les responderé sus preguntas-les termina de decir seriamente apoyando sus codos contra la mesa y su mentón sobre sus manos para prestar atención a cada una de sus palabras.

Los vikingos se miran entre si y la verdad no sabia como responder, no sabían si debían comenzar en como llegaron hasta aquí o desde el principio?, todo era confuso pero Astrid pensaba que era mejor comenzar desde el punto de vista de ellos para después llegar hasta donde conocen al arquero.

-Me llamo Astrid hofferson...y primero que no nada...6 de nosotros no somos de este lugar-comienza seriamente la joven jinete autopresentandose y sin quitar su vista de la jefa señala al resto del grupo, la pobre pelinegra tenia una gran signo de pregunta en la mente, de que estaba hablando ella?-se que es confuso al principio...hasta para nosotros lo es...pero si nos dejas contarte...entenderás...o un poco-le responde la pregunta no formulada mientras que se voz sonaba algo dudosa entre sus palabras, porque hasta para ella era muy extraño y confuso todo esto.

-Los escucho fuerte y claro-es lo último que dice para después prestar con mucha atención lo que le tenga que decir, Astrid mira a Stoick y a sus amigos, el gran jefe asiste seriamente mientras que sus amigos le daban su apoyo, la joven respira profundo para soltarlo en un fuerte suspiro y miran la jefa directamente a los ojos.

 **En una cabaña**.

Las curanderas se encargando de limpiar la sala, al igual que tiraban algunos vendajes todos manchados de sangre y limpiaban sus herramientas, habían podido cerrar la herida del joven jefe y curar las leves heridas de furia, este ultimo ya estaba descansado tranquilamente en el comedor mientras que al castaño lo habían trasladado hacia a una habitación para recostarlo en la cama para que estuviera mas cómodo, de paso le trajeron ropa seca y limpia, la mujer en cargada de las curanderas se en cargo de vestirlo para así después encargarse de tirar la ropa mojada y manchada de sangre.

-No puedo creer que allá tenido esa punta de flecha enterrada desde que salimos-comenta para si misma Daisy entre sorprendida por el aguante del chico, para ser alguien falco es muy resistente, pero también estaba muy molesta con la gente de su novio y los que considero sus compañeros.

-El es fuerte...sea de este mundo o de otro-le responde la encargada sin mirarla y revisando las heridas del joven alpha. Daisy la mira sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Como sabe que el no es...?-le intenta preguntar sin salir del asombro, la anciana se ríe un poco.

-Pues es obvio...por la pierna...esta muy avanzada para que se la haga de un día para el otro-le responde la pregunta entre leves risas graciosas, la pelirroja se sintió como una tonta por lo obvio-pero también por su físico...la complejidad de sus cuerpos es algo diferentes...además ese chico tiene menos cicatrices-le termina de responde volteándola a ver con una pequeña sonrisa para después levantarse, el dragón estaba bien solo debía descansar.

La pelirroja solo pudo responder con un pequeño "oh" ya que como no sabia mucho de ambos castaño, si no fuera por la pierna metálica del jinete, estando ambos juntos no los distinguiría quien es quien o si?, agita un poco la cabeza para saber que realmente no los distinguirá sino hablaban, era mejor para ella encargarse de ayudar la jefa encargada y sus compañeras de limpiar el lugar.

 **De vuelta a la gran cabaña.**

Astrid ya había contando como era la relación de sus amigos y los dragones, quien era quien y omitiendo algunas cosas que era muy importante para ellos, pero contando casi todo, como llegaron, como conocieron al arquero y amo de este lugar junto con sus dragones, la jefa la escuchaba atentamente y la verdad era un poco confuso pero entendía un poco, porque la verdad desde que vive en esta gran tierra, había muchas cosas raras, confusa y peligrosas, y que le cuente que unas cosas raras hechas de polvo dorado las capturo...le es algo creíble.

-Ya entiendo...y tienes razón...es complicado de explicar-le dice con calma y entendiendo toda la situación-ya se sus nombre, sus vidas antes y después de todo esto, su relación con los dragones que vinieron con ustedes y sus nombres...pero dígame...que tipo de relación tiene con el amo en su mundo?-le pregunta mirando a los cinco jinetes muy curiosa.

-Bueno...el es nuestro amigo y jefe -responde con una pequeña sonrisa el joven robusto-aunque a veces algunos no lo hacen caso-agrega mirando un poco molesto y con los ojos entrecerrados, al igual que Astrid, los gemelos y Snotlout se sientiron indentificado.

-¿Por que no me sorprende?-se pregunta con cierto toque de aburrimiento el viejo herrero, causando unas leves risas en la jefa y entre el grupo, los gemelos solo ríe de gusto mientras que Snotlout se cruza de brazos algo molesto por ser la burla.

-¿Y tu?-pregunta de golpe señalando la a joven rubia, ella la mira con una ceja alzada-que tipo de relación tienes con el?, se te vio muy protector con el...eres su pariente?-le pregunta muy interesada por como lo estaba sosteniendo cuando llegaron y de cómo quería ir con el cuando le ordeno que se quedara.

Por su parte Astrid no tenia muchas ganas de tirar tan a la luz su relación con Hiccup, no era necesario que todo el mundo se entere, prefería que se enteran solos, además por mala experiencia sus enemigos pueden usar eso en su contra, no sabia que decir..

-Ellos dos son novios en nuestro mundo-habla y responde de golpe Ruffnut señalando a su amiga y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, la verdad no entendía porque Astrid e Hiccup ocultaban su relación, su no fuera porque ella estaba lejos Astrid le saltaría enzima por decir cosas que no son de su incumbencia.

Por otro lado Yuki casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, nunca en su vida creyó que la otra versión de su amo tuviera una novia, es mas creía que seria un solteron, un solteron codiciado, pero un solteron al fin de cuentas, nunca creería que alguien le gustara y la verdad una muy hermosa, agita la cabeza e ignorar ese tema, en eso vio la resto del grupo con la esperanza que ellos le responda.

-Bueno...el y yo no tenemos una buena relación- responde el tuerto Tuffnut un poco intimidado mientras se rascaba la nuca por saber que realmente la relación entre Hiccup y el nunca fue la de "grandes amigos", y mas por los sucesos que pasaron entre ambos.

-Lo mismo digo-responde Fishlegs flaco deprimido por perder lo que seria una buena amistad, internamente se sentía avergonzado.

-Eeemm...yo no lo conozco mucho je jeje-responde con una sonrisa nerviosa la pobre castaña, la verdad era mejor dejarlo así porque a decir verdad solo lo quería muerto por a ver matado a su amigo pero ahora no era el momento indicado para hablar de eso.

-Bueno...yo fui su mentor en le arte de la forjar-responde Gobber con una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad su relación con el muchacho fue casi como la de padre e hijo, por eso el aun le tenia cariño pero no sabría hasta cuanto ya que el algunos ocasiones lo dejaba de lado.

-Wow...todo esto es sorprendente...no sabia que el tuviera tantos conocidos-comenta muy impresionada la jefa, por que era cierto, desde que conoce al arquero el nunca le contaba sobre su vida y ella sentía mucha curiosidad pero no se animaba a preguntarle, hasta que su atención paso a los dos últimos integrante que no habían dicho nada, y que la verdad los integraba mucho.

Valka y Stoick estaban de lo nervios e intimidados por no saber que decir, como se supone que ellos iban a decir que son la fuente del odio que Hiccup tiene por las personas?, como decirles que ellos lo abandonaron todo este tiempo desde que es un niño y bebe?, ¡¿como explicarle que el es su hijo?!, no sabían que tipo de relación tenían esta chica con su hijo o que tanto han hablado pero no podía dejar que el miedo y la decepción los nuble, cometieron muchos errores en el pasado pero ahora...era momento de arreglarlo.

Sus amigos y compañeros los miraban entre sorprendidos y preocupados, Astrid tenia la esperanza que esta chica no les diga nada o les salte enzima o peor que los echen de este lugar, esperaba que ella no se tome mal la palabras de los padres de Hiccup.

-Nosotros...somos sus padres-responde Valka un poco intimidad, no por lo que la chica le haga algo, sino por si misma, la verdad todavía tenia sus dudas de ser considerada la "madre" de su castaño.

En eso la habitación quedo en completo silencio, la jefa estaba muy callada mientras analizaba las palabras de los dos últimos integrantes, el aire parecía que se podía corta con una navaja casi desafilada.

-Valla!...no sabia que los padre del amo estuvieran vivos-comenta de golpe y con una pequeña sonrisa, el grupo entero quedo estupefacto por esas palabras-no se ofendan, solo lo digo por como son las cosas en la tierra de los monstruos...es difícil que la gente sobreviva por tanto tiempo je jeje-agrega riendo un poco mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza, no tenia ninguna intención de insultarlos solo le sorprendía que hallan sobrevivido por tanto tiempo.

-¿Eso es lo que piensa?-pregunta Stoick un poco conmocionado tanto por sus palabras como su actitud, a tan solo de decir eso se quiso dar una patada, Yuki lo mira con una ceja alzada sin entender a que se refería.

-Pues si...como ya les dije antes...no conozco muchas cosas del amo, asíque por eso me sorprende que tenga padres vivos-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, en cambio los berkianos estaban sorprendidos y muy confundidos, en serio... ¿que tipo de relación tiene esta chica con Hiccup?.

-Nos podrías contarnos como es tu relación con hic...digo con tu amo? Y como fue que todas estas personas viven aquí?-le pregunta seriamente Astrid y estando muy interesada en como es que el otro Hiccup y ella se conocen, y del porque hay un pueblo cerca de sus territorios cuando a el le desagradan los humanos.

Al escuchar esa pregunta la sonrisa de Yuki se fue minimizando de a poco, es cierto que lo conoce y no al mismo tiempo pero nunca dejara de estar agradecida con el por todo lo que ha hecho por ella y por el resto de estas personas, antes de responde suspira un poco.

-Verán lo conocí hace mucho tiempo...yo provengo de una isla de cazadores de dragones...al sudoeste de este continente-les comienza a contar con clama y estando un poco decepcionada de sus raíces, los jinetes la miran seriamente, ella es una cazadora?-pero no me malitepreten, yo no soy como mi familia, me desagrada la idea de matar o vender la partes de un dragón-les responde la pregunta no formulada y estando un poco nerviosa, se ven que seis de ellos están muy encariñados con los dragones pero ella no es así.

-¿Donde fue que tu y el se conocieron?-pregunta el gran jefe interesado.

-Fue una isla despoblada, yo había escapado de mi hogar por salvar a tres pequeños dragones pero surgieron muchos problemas y termine en altamar muy mal herida-les cuenta entre molesta y triste por saber que hasta su propio clan la habian atacado sin piedad-por el hambre que tenia creo que estuve dos días derivando el mar, hasta que el me encontró….

 _****Flashbacks****_

 **7 años atrás.**

 **En una isla pacifica.**

 _**Mitsuki pov***_

Comencé a despertarme por el rico aroma de algo cocinándose y una pequeña luz, abrir mis ojos lentamente, sentia mi boca y labios secos pero los ignore porque note una extraña figura en frente del fuego mientras lo mantenía vivo, en ese momento tres cosas me sorprendieron, primero que era ya era de noche, segundo que mi cuerpo me dolía pero no tanto como creí, tercero...y esta me dejo mucho mas impactada fue ver a cuatro dragones casi rodeándolo, por instinto me desperté de golpe y retrocedí casi arrastrándome por el suelo, pero no llegue muy lejos, había chocado contra un árbol detrás mío.

-No deberías levantarte así o tus heridas se abrirán-me dice la persona que estaba sentada enfrente del fuego observandolo, lo mire y quede sorprendida de ver a un joven de cabellos castaños, algo flaco, con una camisa roja de mangas largas y un pantalón verde, tenia unas botas negras pero lo que mas me sorprende eran esos dragones que no le hacían nada y el se via asustado, es mas estaba apoyado contra el dragón amarillo!.

-¿Quie-quien...eres...tu?-le pregunte muy asustada por ver a esos feroces dragones pero tambien me dolia los labios al hablar, cuanto tiempo estuve en la deriva?-¡¿y como...es posible que...esos dragones...no te hacen na-nada?!-vuelvo a preguntar señalando tanto a el como a los dragones, como era posible que este chico este tan calmado entre ellos y estos lo acepten?

El me mira por primera vez para después ver a los dragones detrás suyo, nada me preparo para lo que siguió después, ¡este chico estaba acariciando al dragón amarillo con mucho cariño mientras este la aceptaba!, ¡¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormida para que los humanos y dragones puedan convivir juntos?!.

-Como puedes notar entre ellos y yo no hay problemas, los rescate hace uno par de años y desde entonces se han convertido en lo mas importante para mi-me responde sin dejar de acariciar al dragón picudo y ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa-básicamente los considero mis hermanos-agrega dejando de acariciarlos y mirandome-deberías acercarte o te resfriar-me dice con clama y acomodando lo que seria un...¡jabalí! y algunos pescados, de solo verlos mi estomago comenzó a gruñir, al igual que mi boca se hacia agua, hace cuanto no probaba comida?-tranquila ellos no te hará nada...aun-me termina de hablar dándome una sonrisa un poco siniestra.

Eso hizo que los pelos se me erizaran, en serio...quien era este tipo?, como es posible que aunque sea lindo y se viera amable, pueda tener una mirada tan aterradora?, agite la cabeza para sacarme el miedo y agarrar la gran hoja que me cubría para darme calor.

-No... no pienso moverme de aquí-le respondi un poco molesta mientras me abrazaba a mi misma y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, el suspiro un poco.

-Como quieras-me dice sin darle mucha importancia e inclinándose de hombros, que tipo mas desagradable, primero me rescata y ahora no le interesa nada, es alguien irritante.

Los minutos pasaron y entre los dos no hubo mas palabras, el se concentro en la comida y de paso le lanzaba unos pescados a los dragones, yo solo podía observar con mucha envidia y hambre, en eso el corto un troso de carne y comenzo a comer, mi estomago riguria del hambre pero debía ignorarlo, tenia que ser fuerte y saber porque el me salvo, porque hasta ahora el no respidio muy bien mis preguntas.

-¿Por que me salvaste?...además no respondiste mi pri...-le pregunto muy molesta, no solo me rescata sino que ignora completamente mis preguntas y me hace verlo comer mientras alimente a sus dragones, pero de golpe toda pregunta que quería que me responda se corto con cuando lo tenia parado delante de mí.

-Debes comer-me dice de manera calmada y de golpe mientras me ofrecía un pedazo de carne, yo estaba asombrada e indirectamente mi mano se movió sola hasta la carne, cuando me di cuenta ya la tenia en mis manos y el se había retirado.

-¿Por que?...¿por que me ayudas?-le pregunto muy confundida y sin salir de mi asombro, el voltea la mirada para verme con una ligera sorpresa.

-No te hagas ilusiones-me dice...creo que con indeferencia, la verdad es alguien difícil de leer, se vuelve a sentar contra el dragón dorado-solo estoy devolviendo el favor-me dice con tranquilidad mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca, en cambio yo lo miro confundida por eso y sin darme cuanta ya estaba comiendo.

-¿Favor?...que clase de "favor" te refieres?-le pregunta sin salir de mi estado de confusión, ¿de que me estaba hablado?, no lo conozco y no recuerdo haber hecho algo por el.

-Por lo que hiciste por ellos tres-me responde con una ligera sonrisa de costado mientras miraba hacia a un lado, yo lo seguir con la mirada y en eso me doy cuenta que junto al dragón robusto había tres pequeños dragones durmiendo comodamente a su lado.

-¡Ellos están a salvo!-comente sorprendida y muy feliz de poder ver a esos tres pequeños dragones con bien, termine de comer mi pedazo y me acerque lo mas cerca posible para verlos, los tres estaban durmiendo muy cómodamente al lado del dragón robusto, verlos tan tranquilos me hizo sentir muy contenta y aliviada.

-Mientras dormías ellos me contaron lo que hiciste por ellos-me dice el castaño con tranquilidad, lo volteo a ver y el ya estaba ocupado comiendo, eso me alivio saber que ellos le contaron lo que me paso...

Espera un momento...¡ellos le contaron lo que nos paso!, pero como es eso posible!, los dragones no hablan, ¡¿como es eso posible?!, lo mire muy sorprendida y algo aterrada de que este chico sea un completo loco.

-Tengo una rara habilidad que hace que pueda escuchar a los dragones y comunicarme muy bien con ellos-me responde la pregunta no formulada mientras aun seguía comiendo, acaso no se da cuenta que lo que me esta diciendo es una completa locura?!.

-¡No te creo!, no es posible que puedas entender a los dragones!-le digo muy sorprendida y abrumada, no podía ser posible que alguien logre comprender a los dragones.

-Entonces respóndeme esto...¿como fue que te encontré? Y como es que no te pregunto de donde vienes?-me ataca con preguntas muy lógicas para mi, porque para ser sincera no me a preguntado de donde vengo, ¿en serio el habla con dragones?-y si tenias algún tipo cariño con tu pueblo...puedes reemplazarlo con odio-agrega entre tranquilo e indeferencia mientras le daba un mordisco al pedazo de carne, yo lo miro extrañada.

-¿A...que...a que te refieres?-le pregunto un poco confundida pero algo dentro de mi me decía que nada bueno pasaría a continuación.

-A lo que me refiero es que tu gente y pueblo ya no existe-me responde mirándome de reojo y riandome una cantimplora, en sus ojos se podía ver que había rastro de odio puro junto con un gran remordimiento, también sus palabras no se quedaban atrás, en ellas se podía escuchar el odio hacia cualquier persona.

Yo me quede callada y sorprendida mientras agarra la contimplora, mientras tomoba casi con desepereracion me ponia analizar sus palabras, eso significa que toda mi gente y mi familia había sido asesinada por este chico y sus dragones?, aunque me sienta algo mal por lo que paso una parte de mi sentía una gran alivio y felicidad interna que no podía explicar con facilidad.

-De hecho...no te odio-le digo terminado de tomar y agachando la mirada mientras una pequeña sonrisa se me formaba-al contrario...me siento aliviada por lo que hiciste, yo ya sabia que no era parte de ese lugar-le respondi para después levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con una sonrisa aliviada, el me miro con extrañes para después ver a sus dragones, estos estaba igual que el.

-Acaso...no te interesan tus padres?-me pregunta confundido y con una ceja alzada, yo solo niego con la cabeza, el se me quedo mirando junto con sus dragones a la espera de mi respuesta.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era un niña, vivía con mi abuelo y digamos que el no era el mejor abuelo del mundo-le responde con calma y sin una pizca de lastima o tristeza ante mi familia, la verdad yo quería hacer lo que el les hizo.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio un momento, pero después el me dijo me acercara para que coma todo lo que quiera, yo muy gustosa acepte su oferta, la verdad me estaba muriendo de hambre, de paso despertamos a los tres pequeños para que también coman, ya que se había quedado hasta tarde cuidando de mi seguridad mientras el se fue a cazar, el me contó que estos tres dragones son terribles terrores, son cariñosos cuando eres bueno con ellos pero también peligros mas si están en manadas.

-¿Y que especie son ellos?-le pregunte después estar unos 10 minutos callados, la curiosidad me mataba sobre estos cuatros dragones que estaban con el y que los llamaban "hermanos", la verdad cuando estaba en mi isla no quise averiguar nada sobre los dragones porque si lo hacia debía saber como capturarlos o matarlos, el me miro y luego a sus dragones.

-Ella es una nadder mortífero-me responde seriamente señalando con el pulgar, yo asisto con atención...espera ¿que?...¡¿es hembra?!-el dragón negro con rojo es un pesadilla monstruosa-me sigue respondiendo sellando el mas grande y rudo de los cuatro, la verdad le queda bien ese nombre de especie, aunque tambien me daba miedo-el par de cabezas es un cremallerus espantosus y a su lado esta mi pequeña gronckle-termina de hablar señalándome a los dos últimos del grupo, creo que la que me dijo que es un gronckle se ve mas inofensivo que los otros tres, además me es raro ver un dragón con dos cabezas.

-¿Y tanto tu como ellos tiene nombres?-le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa divertida y con la esperanzada de que me diga su nombre, esperaba que al decirme la clases de especies que era sus dragones pueda con seguir un poco mas de información.

-Me parece que hasta aquí estamos bien-me responde con un toque de burla y creo que adivinando mis intenciones, yo solo puede maldecir internamente, creo que fui un poco obvia-será mejor dormí...mañana nos tenemos que ir-fue lo ultimo que me dijo para después se acostarse sobre la nadder dorada e ignorándome, los demás dragones hicieron lo mismo.

Yo lo mire curiosa y extrañada, este chico si que es extraño pero también algo interesante, mas porque le debo la vida, aunque entendí también que sus palabras mas bien iban dirigidas para sus "hermanos" que para mi, bueno el mismo lo digo que el hacia esto como un favor, se ve que no le agrada mucho las personas y mas por saber lo que le hizo a mi pueblo, ahora mi pregunta era...¿que voy hacer ahora?, no tengo ningún lugar al cual llamar hogar, tal vez era lo mejor...ahora estoy sola.

 **A la mañana siguiente**.

Apenas había amanecido y el junto con sus dragones ya se estaban preparando para irse, yo solo lo observaba mientras habla con ellos, en eso me doy cuenta que se coloca una especie de mascara/casco, y se colgaba a la espalda un arco junto con carcaj con algunas flechas, realmente iban a irse y dejarme aquí sola?, quisiera ir pero como se lo dijo?, se nota que el no quiere mucho la compañía humana.

- _Si quieres te dejo lo que sobro de la comida...no la necesitamos_ -me dice por debajo de la mascara y dándome la espalada, esa era la clara señal de que me iba a dejar aquí.

-¡ESPERA!-le grito de golpe mientras me levantaba del suelo y lo detenía junto antes de que se suba en la nadder, los dragones me miraron serios pero el aun me daba la espalada-yo...bueno...yo solo...etto-no sabia que decir, lo llame por impulso, mi mente estaba en blanco.

- _Si vas a decirlo algo...dilo ahora...no tengo tiempo que perder_ -me responde entre molesto e indiferente mientras se daba la vuelta para verme, menos mal que esa mascara tapa sus ojos, no quiero ver esa expresión casi vida sobre mi.

-¡Quiero ir contigo digo...con ustedes!...no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir...asíque...creí que..podría ir...con ustedes?-le respondi y pregunto entre alterada para después pasar a la timidez, no soy así pero no quiero quedarme sola.

- _Lo siento...no se si lo notaste...pero no me agradan los humanos_ -me responde con ese tono voz tan indiferente que me hace peder mis esperanza de conseguir un nuevo hogar...y un aliado en común, agacho la cabeza con tristeza, sabia que no aceptaría pero al menos lo intente _-¿de estas hablando?_... _no lo estarás diciendo en serio o si?-_ pregunta y por su tono de voz estaba sorprendido y confundido, levanto la mirada para ver de que o con quien estaba hablando, me quede sorprendida al verlo hablar con el gronckle.

Como pensé antes, ese dragón robusto se notaba que era el mas amable entre ellos pero dejando eso de lado estaba muy sorprendida de cómo hablaba o mejor dicho discutía con el sobre mi, era totalmente increíble, yo solo escuchaba gruñidos pero al parecer el estaba tiendo una conversación muy normal que con ese dragón, en verdad no mentía sobre que podía hablar con ellos, la discusión continuo un poco mas, hasta que los tres pequeños terrores aparecieron volando ante el

- _Realmente están seguros de esto?_ -le pregunta un poco dudoso y no sintiéndose muy confiado por si mismo en llevarme, la verdad le sorprendería que puedo ser de confianza, en eso lo escucho suspirar debajo de su mascara- _esta bien_ -apenas puede escucharlo pero creo que se había rendido aceptado y me voltea a ver- _anda vámonos...pero iras sobre Rex...aun no te tengo confianza_ -me dice con voz seria y señalando al pesadilla, yo me quede estupefacta, acaso esos pequeños le hablaron sobre mi y lo pudieron convencer?, ¡esto es increíble! _-¡date prisa!-_ me grita molesto y ya subido sobre la nadder.

Yo brinco un poco asustada para el repentino grito y en eso observo a sus "hermanos" con curiosidad, aun me cuesta creer que sean sus hermanos, de paso acabo de escuchar el primer nombre de uno de ellos pero mi pequeña felicidad se acabo de inmediato al ver al pesadilla acercarse ante mi y ofrecerse como voluntario para llevarme...espera un momento...¡voy a montar a un dragón!, ¡no puedo creerlo!, co-como se sentirá montar a uno?, la emoción que estaba sintiendo parecía no caber en mi cuerpo.

-¡ _Oye!...si le haces algo indebido a Rex...créeme que el tiene su propia autoridad de prenderse fuego y hacer cenizas_ -me advierto o me amenazo?, no lo se pero mi instinto me decía que cualquiera de las dos opciones eran validas, pero también era algo que no entendí en el momento, aunque después todo rastro de duda paso al miedo cuando vi como ese dragón negro cubría todo su cuerpo de fuego, ahora entendía a que se refiera.

-No...¡no le are nada!...por si no lo notaste no traigo armas-le respondi un poco intimidad y molesta que me tenga tan poca confianza, pero creo que era entendible-me llamo Yuki...Natsuki Yuki-me presento formalmente aunque creo que el ya debe saber mi nombre...no?.

- _Si sabes que no me interesa tu nombre verdad?_ -me dice con esa voz tan indeferente que ya me estaba empanzado a molestar y mucho- _no tenias porque decirme tu nombre...los terrores ya me lo contaron...asíque date prisa mujer_ -me termina de hablar mirando aun lado e indicándole a la nadder que se eleve, acto seguido el gronckle y el cremallerus los siguieron, no sin antes que este ultimo se llevara el pedazo de carne que sobro.

Pero antes de que le pueda reclamar el dragón negro me gruño levemente llamando mi atención, lo miro interesada y me doy cuenta que se estaba ofreciendo en llevarme, pero antes de subirme sobre el tuve que tragar algo duro ya que la leve sonrisa algo amenazante del dragon mas la advertencia del castaños hicieron que dudara un poco, intente ignorar eso y me subí a su cuello, apenas me dio tiempo de acomodarme bien que ya estábamos en el aire.

Grite tan alto que se escucho en todo el aire pero poco a poco comence a calmarme, fue increíble y aterrador al mismo tiempo, sentir la hermosa brisa del aire, mas estar a grandes altura era totalmente indescriptible, realmente debemos matar a los dragones?, porque desde este punto de vista era algo que no podía describirlo con palabras y que me ruesaba profunda a hacerle daño a un dragon, sinceramente era sorprendente que algo como este no se pueda ver, sentir el viento chocar contra mi cara me hacia sentir mucho mas libre de lo que ya era, pero tuve que dejar esa hermosa sensación de lado para hacerme la siguiente pregunta...

-¡¿A donde vamos?!-le pregunte muy curiosa por saber a donde se dirigíamos, es mas hasta los tres pequeños dragones que rescate nos acompañaban, en ese momento les susurre con una amable sonrisa un "gracias".

- _¡¿Donde mas?!...¡a los nuestro territorio!_ -me responde sin mirarme por su tono de voz parecía algo complacido en querer volver a su casa, me pregunto en donde será?.

No hice mas preguntas y solo disfrute del hermosos paseo que este gran dragon me estaba dando, pero tampoco evitaba el hecho de querer averiguar mas cosas de el, ¿por que odia a los humanos?, ¿como es posible que sepa hablar con los dragones?, ¿que es lo que pasa por su cabeza?, y como será mis destino ahora que lo acompaño?, tenia tantas preguntas rondando en mi mente que solo las podria conseguir paso a paso, debo saber mas...muchos mas.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui!...wow alucinante mas cosas del arquero!...un pueblo bajo su cuidado?, una amiga que nunca menciono?...como lo tomaran astrid y los demas?!...aproposito...hiccup tenia una punta de flecha cablada?! OMG!.  
**

 **Espero que lo hallan distrutado y nos veremos para la proxima donde se explicara un poco mas la relacion del arquero con esta chica yuki!**

 **Nos veremos para la proxima y que Thor los cuide! bye bye ñwñ/**


	5. Snag

**Buenas dias, buenas tarde y buenas noches...mis amigos y amigas!...wow la verdad fue increible la ultima temporada de Dragones: carrera al borde..hubos muchas cosas buenas jejeje...me gusto muchisisimo...lastima que termino TTwTT**

 **Otra cosa...por si publicho en este 8 de marzo...**

 **Feliz dia a todas las mujeres! ñwñ**

 **ya con todo eso dicho y hecho comencemos con este nuevo capitulo de Mundo dragon que cada vez se pone mas interesante...**

 **Disfrutenlo!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.  
**

 **Pooooor cierto...hay dos flaschbacks en este capi..uno es de primero es un POV y el segundo lo hice en tercera persona porque me parecio mas comodo...no tento mucha experencia con los POV jejeje ...ñwñU...**

 **Disfrunte!**

* * *

 **UNA RARA AMISTAD.**

 **Horas más tarde.**

 **Volando alrededor del volcán.**

Volamos de manera tranquilla hasta que a lo lejos empezamos a divisar lo que seria un...volcan?, en el se podia ver el humo que salia desde arriba, eso me extrañaba y preocupaba...¿por que nos estabamos cercando cada vez mas a este sitio?, al mirar a suelo pude ver una gran extensión de árboles y pastisal, la verdad era sorprendente, todo este lugar pero mi pregunta siguiente era...¿en donde vivía el?, porque no podía encontrar la cabaña con tantos árboles alrededor.

-¡ _Bienvenida a nuestro territorios!_ -me grita con cierto tono de orgullo y la verdad el lugar se vía muy lindo, tranquilo y pacifico, lo único malo es que...¡era en la base de un volcán activo!, volamos un poco mas hasta estar lo mas cerca posible y algo llamo mi atención.

-¡Este lugar es muy lindo pero no veo tu casa!-le digo un poco extrañada mirando todo el bosque, porque en serio no podía ver su casa por ningún lado, acaso la tenia oculta entre los árboles?

-¡ _Mi casa es la mas obvia de todas_!-me responde tranquilamente pero cierto tono de diversión, yo lo miro mas confundida que antes-¡ _ahí esta!...esa mi casa y la de mis hermanos_ -agrega apuntado con su dedo, observo en que dirección estaba apuntado, en ese momento quede espantada y mas sorprendida...¡¿acaso estaba loco?!...¡era la volcán!.

-¡¿Acaso estas loco?!-le pregunto lo que tenia en mente y totalmente aterrada con lo que acaba de decirme, espera que todo esto fuera una maldita broma, lo miro pero el se quedo mirando al frente con una mano en el mentó.

- _Esa pregunta tiene mucho sentido para mi_ -responde con calma, aunque esa respuesta fue mas para si mismo que para mi y por lo poco que escuche lo dijo de forma pensativa.

-¡Oye!...¡no me ignores!-le grito un poco molesta porque en verdad me estaba ignorando, con ese grito hice que me volteara a ver a la espera de que diga algo-en serio vives en el volcán?...es eso posible?...digo...no es peligro o no tienes calor?-le pregunto totalmente confundida y abrumada de que el este viviendo en un lugar casi de mala muerte.

 _-La verdad...no...la montaña se desarrollo de mala manera que la lava no puede llegar hasta la superficie, y tiene como un subsuelo que bloquea su paso, aunque se puede ver_ -me responde y explica tranquilamente como si le restara poca importancia al asunto- _además nací en una región con clima un frío e inestable, y a ellos les agrada el lugar_ -agrega sin darle mucho interés e inclinándose de hombros para después acariciar a su dragón.

Sin mucho mas que decir los dragones se dirigieron hacia el volcan y aterrizaron en lo que seria una entrada, un gran agujero era como entrada, lo observe detenidamente y curiosamente algo me decía que esta entrada no era parte del volcan.

- _Esta entrada la hizo Sky junto con algunos nadders, les pedí su ayuda para que hagan el agujero, aun me estoy encargando de estabilizarlo para que ellos puedan entrar parados_ -me responde la duda que tenia en la cabeza mientras se bajaba de la nadder y apuntaba al resto de sus hermanos, yo hice lo mismo y mire como a los dragones caminaban un poco agachados.

-Entiendo...si quieres puedo ayudarte-le digo con una pequeña sorpresa mientras miraba las inestabilidad del agujero para después mirarlo y ofrecerle una sonrisa, esto era lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el por haberme rescato de la muerte.

A tan solo decir eso tanto el como sus hermanos me miraron sorprendidos, aunque no puede verle la cara ya que aun la tenia cubierta por la mascara, pero no me dijo nada solo avanzaron hacia el interior del agujero, yo no supe como interpretar eso, ¿era un "si" ou un "no"?, suspirando un poco los seguí de cerca, ya al estar en el interior del volcan quede totalmente asombrada.

El tenia razón...había un subsuelo expansivo, mientras que en la distancia había una gran cascada de lava cayendo al vacío, la verdad eso se veía aterrador, también el lugar era muy grande pero vacío, era obvio que apenas estaba viviendo en este lugar, otra cosa que me di cuenta es que gracias a la gran entrada que hizo hace que el aire fresco entrara y se pueda respirar mejor, aunque eso no disminuía el intenso calor que había.

- _Por ahora dormirás aquí...ya mañana te ayudaremos en construir una casa_ -me dice de manera calmada y sin mirarme mientras se agachaba para agarrar un martillo?, yo me le quedo viendo.

-¿Sabes construir una casa?-le pregunta curiosa e interesada, yo jamás había construido algo en mi vida y la verdad no tenia mucha idea de como hacerlo, realmente me sorprenda que el sepa hacerse una.

- _Donde vivía estamos en guerra contra ellos_ -me responde dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia mi, en el camino acaricia al dragón de dos cabezas- _el pueblo era viejo pero todas las casas era nuevas, ya que ellos nos atacaban casi constantemente, asíque cada uno comenzó a saber como armar o construir sus propias casas_ -me explica con calma acercandose para después extenderme y entregarme uno de sus martillos, eran dos y no uno como pensé- _espero que tengas fuerza porque el trabajo sera duro_ -me termina diciendo mientras recibía el martillo con sorpresa, en verdad quería que lo ayudara?.

Una vez hecho eso pasa a mi lado, al igual que sus dragones, yo me quede un momento en silencio, todo esto era confuso pero molesto al mismo tiempo, no me gusta saber la mitad de las cosas y tampoco sin saber como llamarlo, debo detenerlo y exigirle que me diga su nombre ahora mismos.

-¡Espera!-lo llamo dándome la vuelta e intentando detenerlo, cosa que lo logro, no me gusta hablar con alguien sin saber quien es, además de que es algo incomodo, veo que sus dragones me miran entre interesados y serios-por favor...dime...cual...cual es tu nombre...no me gusta hablar y estando adivinando como te llamas-le digo de manera tímida pero también un poco frustrada de que estas charlas sean algo indiferentes, debe tener sus intención pero no es bueno hablar sin saber quien eres.

- _Lo eh estado pensado bien y eh decidido llamarme...el "arquero"_ -me responde aun sin voltearse, una de las cabezas de cremallerus y el gronckle lo miran un poco preocupados?- _pero si realmente quieres que te diga mi nombre...debes ganártelo_ -me termina de hablar girando la mirada hacia mi con un tono de voz algo burlesco, luego de eso se vuelve a retomar su camino seguido por la nadder y el pesadilla, aunque este ultimo parecía tener una mirada de burla.

Los dragones pueden sonreír?, luego le siguieron los otros dos pero en cambio yo me quede parada analizando sus palabras, ósea que solo debo ganarme su confianza para obtener su nombre? Es eso lo que quiso decir?, la verdad no tengo idea, pero si quiero permanecer en este lugar no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

-¡ _Date prisa!...!esta pared no se va acomodar sola!_ -me grita desde el interior del agujero un poco molesto, yo solo parpadeo un poco para salir corriendo hacia el interior, no lo se pero esto podía ser el inicio de una rara amistad jajaja.

Luego de eso los días y semanas pasaron casi volando, en ese trayecto entre los seis construimos lo que seria mi nueva casa, ya que aunque me agrade un poquito estar dentro del volcan, no soporto tanto calor, en mi tierra las temperaturas son muy altas, por eso no sorporte el calor, a su vez observo como el hizo un dibujo de como construiríamos mi casa, la verdad verlo dibujar toda las medidas y mas o menos las cantidad de troncos, mas el diseño de la casa hizo que me dejara impresionada, cuando lo conocí crei que solo era un chico normal con actitud antisocial, pero me equivoque el era muy intelgente.

En todo ese esfuerzo pudimos terminar mi casa, fue más rápido de lo que creí, en verdad la ayuda de sus hermanos hacía que la tarea sea más fácil y divertida, además gracias a esto pude saber los nombre de sus hermanos, mas a los que mas llamo que son Sky y Rex, luego escuche el nombre del gronckle...perdón...quiero decir de la gronckle, el su era Sugar, no tenia ni idea que "el" en realidad era un "ella", me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando lo descubrí, el que si me costo un poco poder escuchar fue del cremallerus, ese me tomo un tiempo para que me lo diga o que lo escuche.

También en nuestra búsqueda de alimentos, agua y un par de troncos mas resistentes, pudimos inspeccionar la zona que nos rodeaba, debo admitir que montar en dragón y explorar hace que las cosas sean mas fáciles, pero mas importante tener una vista mas compleja del lugar, aun no sabia su nombre...solo lo llamaba arquero ya que ese era su apodo, pero me hizo pensar que tal vez su nombre no le puede llegar a gustar y por eso no me lo dice o puede ser que su nombre en realidad esta maldecido.

Los meses pasaron y en ese tiempo nos distanciamos, yo en mi casa mientras que el en su cueva, debo admitir que su compañía es algo hostil pero con la única persona con quien puedo contar, y sus hermanos aunque son rudos, en parte se ven tiernos, y sin darme cuenta una tarde el y sus hermanos me visitaron trayéndome algo de comer, eso me sorprendió muchisismo pero a la vez me hizo siento feliz, me hacia creer que le tengo un poco de aprecio, aunque el se excuso diciendo que los tres pequeños terrores que rescate lo había insistido.

Yo tan solo me burle un poco mientras que el volteaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos, algo me decía que estaba sonrojado debajo de esa mascara, pero en fin le agradecí a los tres pequeños por el gesto de amabilidad y dándoles una linda caricia a cada uno, en eso me fui a lo que seria mi cocina para poner a calentar esta carne que me trajo, es bueno que me lo halla traído porque esta mañana no puedo ir recolectar algo para comer, eso me recuerda.

-¡Arquero!-lo llamo dándome la vuelta y haciendo que el me mire-tu...tu sabes usar armas...crees que me podría enseñar?-le pregunta avergonzada de mi misma por no saber usar ningún tipo de arma, mi abuelo nunca me enseño a usarlas porque no tenia madera de cazadora.

-¿ _Por que quieres yo te enseñe?...¿no sabes utilizarlas?-_ me responde con otra pregunta y por su tono de voz sonaba muy confundido por mi petición, yo solo negué con la cabeza avergonzada de que no se ni usar nada- _esta bien...te ayudare_ -me termina de responde dejándome sorprendida...en serio iba hacerlo? Eso fue rápido.

-En...enserio vas a enseñarme?-le pregunto sin salir de mi impresión y sin poder creer que el aceptara tan rápido, la verdad estaba internamente emocionada.

- _Si no quieres..._ -me dice con cierto toque de molestia, creo que lo ofendí.

-No! no! no!...si quiero-lo interrumpo rápidamente y algo asustada porque quiera cambiar de opinión tan rápido-es que...me sorprendí que hallas aceptado tan rápido-le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa y acariciándome la nuca.

- _Se lo que se siente en que nadie te ayude_ -me responde mirando aun lado, su voz se escucho algo apagada, será acaso que le hice recordar algo triste o doloroso?, para no seguir atormentarlo con preguntas tontas me dedique a solo irme a cocinar, aunque junto cuando iba a prepararlo me di cuenta de algo...¡no se cocinar!, cada vez me siento mas inútil-¿ _que te sucede?_ -su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos y asustándome en le proceso.

-Yo...etoo...bueno...no se cocinar jaja-le responde volteandome a verlo y teniendo una sonrisa tímida pero también sintiéndome como una estupida, nunca en mi vida había cocinado y cuando lo hice lo queme todo, ¡¿como se supone que le ofrezca algo sino tengo ni la menor idea que hacer?!, el ese me quedo viendo y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara, en eso lo escucho suspirar.

- _De acuerdo te ayudare_ -me dice un tanto casado pero no fastidiado, no supe como tomar eso- _te ayudo pero presta atención...porque no quiero volver a repetirlo_ -me dice calmadamente molesto, eso si sabia como tomarlo, pero también me alegraba que aun me quiera ayudar, pero antes de comenzar el digo algo que me dejo en blanco- _por cierto...mi nombre es Hiccup_ -me dice pasondo a mi lado y susurrandome para despues dirigirse hacia la cocina, yo me quede fija observándolo como empezaba a trabajar, no sabia que decir.

Hace mas de 6 meses que lo conozco y recientemente me dice su nombre, digo...no era un mal nombre solo que no pegaba con su personalidad, tal parece que a sus padres no se le ocurrió otro nombre pero lo entiendo, se lo que siente tener un nombre raro, pero dejando eso de lado nos concentramos en preparar la comida mientras que el me enseñaba y explicaba, todavia me sorprende lo intelignete que es y lo detallista, ademas de me explica todo con sumo cuidado, no se si el realmente es asi o solo lo hace para no querer volver a repetirlo.

Luego de esa cena de tarde/noche, al dia siguiente comenzamos con las practicas de arco y flechas mas la espada pero esas clase solo me duro una semana y media ya que el me dijo que debía organizarse, yo acepte y continúe con mi entrenamiento por mi cuenta, después entonces no lo volví a ver, se notaba que era alguien ocupado, asique me dedique a explorar, me divertia haciendolo pero tuve varias peleas con las bestias en los bosques, mi descubrimiento de mi senda segura ya no era tan segura, termine muy mal herida en una ocacion pero sobreviví, para mi mala suerte...no había nade que me espere al volver a casa, esta soledad que el arquero me estaba dando comenzaba a deprimirme y fastidiarme, como el tiene a sus hermanos no se siente solo pero en cambio yo?,

Los pequeños terrores viene cuando puede ya que hasta ellos tiene una familia, pero yo no tengo a nadie. El tiempo pasó y aunque estaba sola lo ignoraba gracias a las luchas que tenia con las horribles bestias en bosque, tambien la caza y la recolección de agua y frutos pero aun asi al volver a casa todo era oscuro y sin vida.

Un dia una idea paso mi mente, una idea realmente alocada y que posiblemente hic...digo el arquero no le agrade para nada, pero valía la pena decírsela solo debía encontrar la forma de cómo decírselo, aunque no debía irme con rodeos por si se lo tomaba para mal, solo espero poder verlo, como sale volando y no se los días que se va o que regresa es muy difícil encontrarlo, hasta se queda varios días en su cueva, al menos lo conozco mas o menos porque si no pensaría que es un animal.

Mi suerte estaba de mi lado junto cuando estaba reparando una parte del techo de mi casa por una tormenta que hubo, puede verlo volar con sus hermanos, le grite lo mas fuerte que puede para intentar llamar su atención, la verdad no se como lo logre, ya que estaba muy alto, pero lo logre, los cinco aterrizaron y yo me baje de mi techo, nos saludamos aunque el se escucha un poco mas cortante, le abra sucedido algo?, ahora no se si quiero hablar sobre mi idea.

¡No!...debo ser valiente nada malo pasara, tal vez reciba un reclamo o eso creo, pero no me puedo echar marcha atrás, esta es mi elección y ya estoy cansada de vivir completamente sola, así que sin hacerlo espera mas le conté sobre mi idea, solo para que al final los cinco se quedaron viendome, los cuatro dragones con sorpresa y el...como decirlo?...si lleve esa maldita mascara todo el tiempo!.

 _-¡¿Que quieres trae que?!-_ me pregunta o mas bien me grita y por el tono de su voz estaba muy molesto, hasta sus hermanos me miraron de mala manera.

-So-solo traer mas personas...que tiene de malo?-le pregunto un poco intimida por sus miradas de enfado y mas porque los dragones me mostraban sus filosos colmillos.

 _-¡¿Por que demonios quieres traer humanos a mis territorios?!_ -me pregunta muy enfado, porque estaba tan alterado?, entiendo que algunos puede ser unos infelices pero no todos eran iguales.

-Solo quiero ayudar a las personas que pierden sus hogares-le digo preocupada por las pobres familias que tal vez vivan en este continente, las bestias de este lugar son terroríficas y peligrosas no era bueno para ellos que anden vagando sin un lugar seguro.

-¿ _Y_ a _mi porque me deben importar?...prefiero que se mueran allá afuera a que vengan a mis territorios_ -me responde muy molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, en verdad no le importaba la vida de los demás?, como puede ser tan insensible y egoista?, puede haber niños sin familias que estaran muy asustados.

-¡¿Como puede ser tan insensible?!, hay personas en peligro, niños que necesitan un hogar!, no puedes dejarlos de lado así por que si-le respondo y contradigo muy molesta con el por ser un insensible, no tiene ningún derecho de menospreciar a la gente inocente, nos quedamos callados por unos segundos hasta que...-ten un poco de esperanza en la gente-le digo con algo de lastima pero estando seria la mismo tiempo, ¿por que los odia tanto?.

- _Ja!...esperanza?….la ultima vez que confíe en alguien me apuñalaron por la espalda, asíque perdóname sino estoy de acuerdo en traer a unos brutos y asesinos a mi hogar_ -me responden entre un pequeño tono de burla y sarcasmo, pero también enfado- _solo quieren hacerte creer que están de tu lado para que después traicionarte de la peor manera posible_ -agrega mirando aun lado y estando muy molesto, pero en su palabras había un toque de dolor profundo, acaso alguien importante para el lo traiciono?.

-Debió dolerte mucho que esa persona te traicionara no?-le pregunta sintiendo lastima por el y por la reacción que tuvieron sus hermanos al verlo con sorpresa puede darme cuenta que acerté, vi como apretó su mano contra su brazo para después chequear los dientes.

-¡ _Mira haz lo que quieras...no me interesa!_ -me termina de responde muy enfadado dandose media vuelta y subirse en Rex, para que después todos salgan volando, algo me decía que di en el clavo y que lo lastime demasiado, verlo partir molesto era señal de que no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

 **Tres Años después**.

Ya pasaron mas de tres años desde que Hiccup y yo "hablamos", soy conciente de que va y viene a su casa pero ya ni se molesta en venir a visitarme, hasta hay veces que ni sale o no vuelve, eso me deprime un poco, pensé que tendríamos una buena amistad pero al parecer me equivoque, tal vez el tiene miedo devolver a confiar en alguien mas y que esa persona lo traicionen, creo que es entendible pero yo no haría eso, le debo mi vida pero no por eso debo vivir sola como una ermitaña.

Como el me dijo...que haga lo que quiera, comencé a realizar parte de mi plan, entre mis días de caza busque a personas que hallan pedidor sus hogares por los ataque de los monstruos o abandonando sus islas por razón personales, poco a poco mi plan o mejor dicho mi idea comenzo a dar resultado, había encontrar un pequeño grupo de granjeros con niños y que andaban vagando por estos rincones sin rumbo alguno, los ayude y los guíe a los territorios de Hiccup y sus hermanos, mas tarde me fue pasando lo mismo con diferentes personas, herreros, pescadores, cultivadores, guerreros y constructores, todos ellos habían pedidos sus hogares por los monstruos.

Ahora actualmente mi hogar, que al principio era solamente una simple pero bonita cabaña, se termino convirtiendo un pequeño pueblo, era bueno estar rodeado de gente otra vez pero esta vez de buenas personas, ver niños correr de un lado a otros jugando hacia que mi corazón se llenara de felicidad, pero también sienta miedo porque Hiccup llegara con sus dragones y los hechara o peor que los atacara, debía encontrar una solucio cuando...

-Natsu!..natsu!-mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar mi nombre en un llamado infantil, bajo la mirada para ver quien me llamaba y veo a tres pequeños mirándome con sorpresa, me he acostrumbrado a que ellos me llamen así ya que en verdad mi nombre es algo complicado de pronunciar para ellos.

-¿Que pasa Boki?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura.

-¡Dragones!-me responde entre serio y asustado mientras señalaba hacia arriba, era normal que este pequeña sepa sobre los dragones porque todo el mundo observaba a Hiccup salir del volcan, estando yendo y viniendo, como todo niño son curioso era normal que preguntara-¿por que ellos no nos atacan?...mi padre me digo que son peligrosos-me dice entre curiosos y un poco confundido, es cierto algunas de estas personas viene de islas lejanas que fueron atacadas por dragones, pero lo que están aca...con nosotros no lo son.

-Escuchen ustedes tres...esos dragones que ven salir del volcan no solo nuestros enemigos-les explique de manera calmada y clara para que puedan entenderme, aunque se me quedan mirando sin entender-esos dragones nos protegen, al igual que la persona que vive con ellos-les sigo explicando siento que les estoy mintiendo en parte.

-¡¿Alguien vive con ellos?!-me preguntan totalmente impresionados pero a la vez entusiasmados, creo que estoy cometiendo un error jejeje.

-Si!...el y sus dragones son los amos de estos territorios, asique téngales un poco de respeto-es mi fin, que acabo de hacer?!, acabo de inventar algo que es completamente incorrecto, Hiccup y sus hermanos si son lo amos de esto terrenos pero ellos no nos ayudarían ni aunque quisieran-creo que será mejor que vallan a jugar-termino la charla antes de que siga metiendo la pata mas de lo que ya hice.

Entre pucheros se van mientras que yo me levanto volteando mi vista hacia el volcan, soy conciente que esas palabras no son ciertas, Hiccup junto con sus hermanos no nos ayudaran, de hecho no lo ha hecho por mi desde hace años, además como le explicaría esto del pueblo que sigue creciendo?, no hay explicaciones.

O eso creía...

 **5 meses después.**

En una noche que todos el pueblo descansaba de un largo día de trabajo, me encontraba en casa cociendo una de mis camisa que se me había rasgado en la parte de la manga por un descuido que tuve en el bosque, de golpe se escucharon gritos y...rugidos?!, Salí de inmediato de mi casa para ver como la gente corría de un lado a otro gritando con fuerza, yo me quede parada en la puerta de mi casa sorprendida por lo que estoy viendo, unos raro monstruos alados de color negro volaban de un lado a otro, su tamaño era gran pero no tanto como un dragón.

Un de ellos cayo cerca de mís pies lo observe entre preocupada y seria, era como un murciélago de gran tamaño, con ojos grande de color negro junto con grandes comillos y bien filosos, su complexión era muy delgada casi hasta los huesos, sus alas enormes y sus patas traseras tenia garras tipo gancho, nunca había visto algo como esto y enzima era demasiado, toda una gran manada de ellos, mis compañeros hacían todo lo que podían por defenderse, parpadie un poco y me di cuenta que una de esa bestias venia hacia a mi, lo esquivo rodando por el suelo y entre a mi casa en busca de mi arma, una vez listo salí di vuelta para ir ayudar.

-¡Todo aquel que tenga un arma diríjase hacia el centro del pueblo, el que no! entren a sus casas y protejan a los niños!-les grito y ordeno seriamente mientras cortaba y esquivaba a uno de esa cosas, acto seguido ayude a los que estaban desarmados a que se protejan mientras que el resto se dirigía hacia el centro del pueblo, luego me les uní.

La batalla inicio pero no estabamos bien alineados, ninguno de nosotros era bueno en pelear en grupo pero hacíamos lo que podamos para lidera con estas bestias voladoras, el problema es que ellos tenia la ventaja, nos atacaban a diestra y siniestra, en todas las direcciones posibles, en eso capturan a una mujer que estaba a mi lado, en ese momento no supe como fue que paso, solo recordaba que ya estaba abrazando las pernas de ella para que no se la llevaran.

-¡No te la vas a llevar!-grito de con fuera mientras intenta hacer mas pesos, entre las dos hacíamos peso para que no nos arrastrada a ambas pero otra bestia se acerco para terminar agarrandome de los pies con todas sus fuerza.

Ambas bestias aplicaban fuerza para separarnos, sentía como poco a poco mis brazos se deslizaban, mis fuerzas se estaban agotando, todos los demás estaban ocupados en lo suyo, acoso este nuestro fin...?!

De pronto las dos caímos con fuerza al suelo, eso me dolió, levante la mirada y vi con sorpresa como Rex ardía en llamas, rápidamente busque a la persona que no creí que volver a ver y ahí estaba junto con todos sus hermanos, entre los cuatro atacaban a diestra y siniestra, todos quedamos sorprendidos como peleaban, fuego, espinas y parte de esas bestias voladoras caían en el suelo, como peleana era increíble, se movían con rapidez, con agilidad y con mucha fuerza, peleaban como si fueran uno solo y gracias a ellos la batalla duro tan solo segundos, los pocos que quedaron de esas bestias voladoras escaparon.

-¿Pero que paso?...esos dragones nos acaban de ayudar?-

-Oigan!...es idea mía o hay alguien arriba de ese nadder amarillo?-

-Increíble...parecía que estaban muy bien sincronizados-

-Es verdad...ellos son un equipo...y son los amos de estos terrenos-interrumpo la charla de un par de hombre, todos me voltean a ver con sorpresa mientras yo caminaba entre ellos de manera seria, es hora de que ello sepan de quien este lugar, así para cerrar la bocas de todos-¡damas y caballeros!...¡quiero presentarle a los amos de estos terrenos!...¡el arquero y sus hermanos!-les digo y presento a mi amigo, pienso que es mejor ocultar su verdadera identidad, me tomo mucho tiempo saber su nombre no voy a traicionar su confianza de un dia al otro.

Todo el mundo quedo callados y mirándome con sorpresa para después ver a Hiccup y sus hermanos, que estaban desentiendo de a poco pero aun se mantenía en el cielo, yo me giro para ofrecerle con una sonrisa y estando muy complacida por su ayuda pero de pronto todos comenzaron a reír, yo me voltee a verlos sorprendida, ¿por que se estaban riendo?.

-Realmente crees que vamos a creer que ese flacucho es el amo de estos lugar y que esos dragones son sus hermanos?! Jajaja no me hagas reír Natsu-me dice un hombre de cabellos castaño y barba de candado, yo lo miro un poco nerviosa ¿por que se burlaban?-Hey amigo!...como hiciste para dominar a esas larg..!-comenzó hablar con una sonrisa burlona mientras daba una par de pasos pero no pudo terminar su oración ya repentinamente una flecha hizo que su casco saliera volando de su cabeza, todos quedamos sorprendidos por eso.

-¡ _Cuidado con lo que dices maldito humano!, mas respecto a mis hermanos sino quieres terminar hecho carbón!_ -nos dice Hiccup desde las alturas y por su tono de voz estaba muy enfadado, en eso vemos que carga otra flecha mientras Rex parecía que se iba a envolver en su fuego, una de las cabezas del creamullerus comenzó a soltar un poco de gas y Sky preparo sus espinas _-¡No soy su amigo!...¡y no estoy aquí para ayudarles!, ¡solo vengo a salvar mis territorios!-_ nos explica sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Creo que todo esto no es una buena idea y al parecer se comenzó con el pie izquierdo, creo que hacer acto de presencia y explicar la situacion no es una buena idea...para mi seguridad.

- _Natsuki!_ -me llama con fuerza y mi momento de escapatoria se esfumo, respiro profundo para después dar un paso adelante y acto de presencia, sea lo que esa que me diga lo aceptare-¡ _esta fue tu idea!...mas te vale que la cumplas!...asíque te nombro jefa del pueblo!_ -me dice seriamente, todo quedamos mas sorprendidos que antes mientras que yo me quede congelada- _estos territorios son de mis hermanos y mío pero el pueblo es de Natsuki-_ comienza a explicar con voz firme y gruesa, en parte yo sentía algunas miradas del pueblo y la verdad me avergonzaba un poco- _así que mas le vale que le hagan caso, porque no les tengo piedad con ninguno de ustedes, si desobedecen mi única regla los hecho de este lugar sin armas! Y si quiero...los llevare hasta el lugar mas oscuro y terrorífico que este continente les puede ofrecer!_ -termina de informar o mejor dicho de amenazar, a decir verdad sus motivos de odio son algo exagerado pero creo que puede tener algo de razón.

Iba a dar un par de pasos e intentar calmarlo un poco, creo que se estaba pasando un poco con sus palabras, no tenia porque decir todas esas cosas sin pensar en los hechos pero alguien se me adelanto dando un paso al frente.

-¡¿Cual es tu única regla?!-le grita un chico de mi edad, de cabellos negros y complexión un tanto delgada, su mirada se tornaba seria pero curiosa al mismo tiempo, después de eso veo a Hiccup.

 _-¡Estos terrenos los uso para traer dragones heridos y familias que no pueden protegerse!_ -le responde con fuerte y claro, muchos empezaron a hablar entre si sobre esta nueva información- _si escucho o veo que alguno de ustedes violo esta regla….pagara caro el precio!_ -termina de informar sin a ver cambiado su tono de voz en ningún momento, para después todos ellos se retiraran.

La gente se quedo callada un segundos para después comenzar hablar entre si, se hacian preguntas como..."¿por que debíamos hacerle caso a un don nadie?", o "¿como es posible que una persona pueda montar a cuatro dragones diferentes?", o "¿quien se creía por mandarnos?", muchas preguntas en tonos de enfado pero poca respuestas, yo no sabia que decirles, aunque tenga una pequeña conexión con el no significa que sepa todos sus secretos.

-¡Ya basta!...no debemos seguir discutiendo sobre esto...tenemos suerte de tener estos...quiero decir...sus terrenos para poder vivir-comenta el joven pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, su expresión era muy tranquila, no estaba ni alterado por recibir esa amenaza-así que debemos escuchar a nuestra jefa-termina de hablar mientras me voltea a ver, al escuchar la palabra "jefa" y que me miren, hizo que me quedara paralizada.

-Eemm….yo….bueno…-no supe que decir en ese momento, asíque respire profundo para tranquilizarme, una vez listo miro a todos de manera seria-lo primero que debemos hacer es ver a los heridos y después revisar las casas-les informo seriamente, la gente se quedo callada para después atacar la orden.

Yo no sabia que hacer en un momento como este, todavía no podía asimilar que era la jefa del pueblo, pero gracias a eso pude darme cuenta que tal vez podía cambiar las cosas, hacer que el pueblo sea un mejor lugar para vivir, el problema es que quizás necesitaría una ayuda extra, y sabia muy bien a quien preguntarle.

Dos días mas tarde subí el volcan para hablar con Hiccup y preguntarle si me podía ayudar a mejorara la vida en el pueblo, me tarde un día y medio en subir, no pensé que las rocas del volcan fueran tan flojas, pero también esperaba que esta escalada valiera la pena, una vez arriba y en la entrada, entre para ver si estaba, tuve mucha suerte, Rex y Sky estaba aquí...lo que me extraño que Sugar y el cremallerus no estaban.

-¿Que sucede chicos?-pregunta una voz ya conocida para mi y en eso veo como sale el de una pequeña casita casi abierta, eso parece mas una...forja?!, wow y lo otro que también que me sorprendió es que no llevaba puesto su cáscara, al fin después de tanto tiempo volvía a ver su cara-Natsuki...que haces aquí?-me pregunta de forma inexpresiva al igual que si voz, acoso no le sorprende mi presencia?.

-No te sorprende que allá subido hasta aquí sin la ayuda de tus hermanos?, además te sorprendí sin tu mascara jaja-le pregunto y digo con una sonrisa divertida y orgullosa de saber que mis habilidades estaban mejo…

-No...de hecho sky te olfateo y supo que eras tu, solo por eso no me puse mi mascara-me responde interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y sin cambiar su expresión para después ser el quien se burle de mi, en cambio yo me quedo congelada ante sus palabras, se acababa de burlar de mi, iba reclamarlo pero- ¿que es lo que quieres?...por si no lo sabes estoy ocupado-me pregunta y dice seriamente, yo agito un poco la cabeza para ir por lo mas importante del porque estoy aquí.

-Quería saber si tu me podrás ayudar a mejorar el pueblo, ya sabes... para que esa un mejor lugar para vivir y con mejor defensa-le respondi seriamente y mirándolo a los ojos, ahora me doy cuenta que el estaba algo pálido y con ojeras-el ataque del otro día...me hizo entender que no estamos muy bien organizados-agrego un poco deprimida por los sucesos de la otra noche.

-¿Por que debiera ayudar a esa gente?-me pregunta molesto y colocando su mano derecha en su cintura.

-¡Si me haces este favor no te vuelvo a molestar!-le responde casi suplicando porque me ayude, preferí humillarme un poco que responder una pregunta que estaba segura que no podría responder, después de decir eso hubo unos minutos de silencio intensos que para mi se me hicieron eternos.

-Smoker llévatela!-responde después estar callado, yo levanto la mirada sorprendida y confundida...¡¿Smoker?!...quien es ese?, hasta que escucho unos leves gruñidos detrás mío y me volteo para ver a las cabezas de cremallerus junto con la gronckle, esta ultima cargaba a una niña durmiendo en su lomo y se adentraba al interior de volcan, en cambio el cremalleras se me quedo mirando, ahora recién me doy cuenta de cómo se llama pero mi asombro paso a preocupación, su hermano iba a llevarme pero yo no obtuve mi respuesta- te daré los planos mañana temprano-me dice dándome la espalda y mientras se dirigía hacia a Sugar.

Yo me quedo callada y sorprendida para que después poco a poco una gran sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro, con una "gracias" deje que Smoker me llevara devuelta a casa, mi corazón latía de la emoción por saber que el no están malo como creía, aunque debo cumplir con mi parte del trato en no volverlo a molestarlo.

Al día siguiente me había despertado muy cansada, habia estado casi toda la noche despierta de la emocion de como iba a ayudarme que casi no pegue ojo, y justo cuando baje de por las escaleras y me dirigia hacia la cocina, lo veo a el justo parado en el medio de sala de mi casa, obvio que con su mascara puesta, nos quedamos en silencio un por unos minutos hasta que yo me termine asustando tanto que casi me caigo sentada.

-¡Acaso no sabes tocar!-lo reto entre enojada, asustada y un poco avergonzada, ya que este ultimo sentimiento hizo que se me venga una imagen de mi estando en paños menores-si sabes que soy una chica verdad?!-le vuelve a preguntar aun molesta y avergonzada.

- _Si lo se...pero yo no tengo puerta_ -me responde con sencillez, cosa que me molesto aun mas, antes de que le pueda reclamar me entrega un rollo de hoja- _aquí están los planos que necesitas para mejorar este... lugar...con eso listo me voy_ -me dice rápidamente entregándomelos para después retirarse, yo me le quedo viendo sosteniendo los planos.

-¡Espera!-lo llamo un poco abrumada con todo esto, el se detiene pero no me voltea a ver, yo no sabia que decirle-esa persona que te traiciono...era importante para ti?-no se como fue que tuve el valor para preguntar eso pero cuando me di cuenta ya se lo había dicho.

- _Valla...no pensé que te darías cuenta_ -me responde con voz algo tranquila pero tambien sonando algo apagado.

-La verdad no...me tomo un tiempo en darme cuenta-le respondi un poco tímida y sintiendo lastima por el porque alguien muy cercano lo traiciono.

- _Entiendo...bueno en realidad...fueron dos...uno mas especial que el otro_ -su voz sonó calmada al principio pero después se escucho con cierto de dolor, en eso gira la cabeza hacia a mi- _por eso ellos serán los primero en mis lista para matarlos_ -me termina de responde ahora con odio en su voz mientras veía como apretaba su puño derecho con mucha fuerza, yo no dije nada, solo me quede callada asistiendo, no podía decirle nada, eso era un asunto personal de el.

Una ves todo listo el se retiro mientras que yo suspire un poco, ya era momento de dejar de molestarlo y concéntrame en mi nueva tarea como jefa, debía hacer que este pueblo salga a delante y que este un lugar sea el que todo podamos llamarlo...hogar.

 _***Fin del flashbacks***_

 **En la actualidad**.

En la habitación el silencio reino, la historia de la jefa era algo triste y solitaria, el Hiccup de este mundo era mas antisocial de lo que creían al principio, además la pobre pelinegra se tuvo que desarrollar como jefa por si sola, por otro lado Astrid y Stoick sentía que la amenazada de que le digo Hiccup hacia las personas que lo traicionaron lo sentía a su persona.

-(Soy conciente de soy uno de sus blancos principales)-piensa el gran jefe entre triste y serio para después venirle una gran duda-(pero quien era la otra persona especial de quien se refería?)-se auto pregunta confundido con ese desenlace de la historia, en eso mira a la joven rubia-(acaso se refería a Astrid?, pero si ellos dos no era muy cercanos en el pasad...)-se auto cuestionaba dudoso pero a mitad de su pensamientos, un par de recuerdos se le cruzaron por la cabeza.

El primero fue la historia que le contaron Mulch y Bucket sobre encontrar a la pequeña rubia con su hijo en el mar, la otra fue la amenaza del jefe del clan Hofferson sobre que su hijo debía alejarse de su hija y por ultimo pero no menos importante la desesperación de su hijo porque hablaran con Astrid sobre el furia nocturna.

-(Tal vez...mi hijo y Astrid...si tuvieron una historia...pero no entiendo la última parte)-piensa entre confundido con la ultima parte de su recuerdo pero tal vez era verdad de que su hijo y su comandante tenia historia, aun quedaba la duda de saber porque ella lo traiciono.

A su vez la joven jinete estaba igual que Stoick aunque ella no lo sentía directamente, sino que entendía a quien se refiriendo con la palabra "especial", era obvio para ella que era su otro ese blanco, a Astrid realmente le dolía que Hiccup la odie de esa forma, ahora se hacia la pregunta...¿que hubiera pasado si realmente ellos no tendrá la relación que tienen ahora y el se hubiera ido?, esa pregunta le cayo como un gran balde de agua bien helada.

¿Una vida entera sin su castaño?, no era algo que no quisiera queria ni imaginar, desde que el apareció su vida a dado una gran giro para lo mejor y muy hermoso, no quiera que algo como esto no estuviera, mientras tanto la jefa suspiro un poco por los viejos recuerdos, saber que nunca pudo acercase a su rescatador la ponía triste pero también le daba algo de envidia saber que estas personas pudieron acercase mas de la cuenta y además entablar una pequeña amistad con sus hermanos dragones, era algo frustrante para ella.

-Disculpa-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien, voltea la vista para ver quien la llamo y en eso ve chico robusto tiendo la mano levantada mas una pequeña sonrisa tímida, ella solo esperaba a lo que le tenga que decirle-en tu historia viste a una niña sobre Sugar...la conoces?-le pregunta un poco intrigado, se tomo un segundos para pensarlo antes de responder.

-Si..es Iris su hija...a veces cuando se iba de viaje la dejaba conmigo-le responde interesada en su pregunta hasta que su cabeza hizo clic-espera!...¡¿la conoces?!..¡¿donde esta?! ¡¿Por que no vino con ustedes?!-los bombardeo con preguntas la igual que en su mirada había desesperación por saber de la pequeña, si los dragones vinieron por que no ella?.

-Tranquila...cálmate-le dice la joven jinete con calma e intentando tranquilizarla para que se quede en su lugar-ella esta a salvo, esta con alguien de confianza y que en parte es de nuestro grupo, ellos solo tomaron otro rumbo-le responde con una verdad a medias, solo quiera calmarla pero a decir verdad estaba preocupada por las dos, en eso la jefa suspira pesadamente e intentando calmarse.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta-comenta de golpe el gran jefe teniendo una mirada seria, la mujer lo mira con atención y curiosa-para que sirven esos tres pilares que están el pueblo?-le pregunta muy intrigado por esos tres pilares que vio anoche y cuando venían, la verdad era ridículo que este interesado esos tres pilares pero no le encontraba función alguna.

-Oh!...veo que se dio cuenta de eso Sr Stoick-le responde con una pequeña sorpresa al principio para después pasar a una sonrisa nerviosa, el grupo la miro extrañado-bueno...la verdad esos tres pilares...son pilares de castigos-le termina de responde tornando una mira seria y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡¿Pilares de castigo?!-pregunta todos al mismo tiempo entre confundidos y sorprendidos, la pelinegra asiste con cierto pesar y un tanto deprimida.

-Fue hace unos años...después de que terminamos el muro, tres chicos de la nada había desaparecido-les responde mirando la mesa y sin cambiar su expresión, cada uno se quedo callado a la espera de que continúe-nadie supo nada de ellos durante tres días, los buscamos por todos lados pero no daban señales, era como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra-agrega juntando sus manos para apretarlas entres si, para el grupo de Berkianos algo les decía que eso no andaba bien- a la mañana del cuarto día...ellos aparecieron con esos pilares atados en la punta y golpeados hasta morir-le termina de explica levantado la mirada muy seriamente, algunos en el grupo se sorprendieron, otros se quedaron serios, encambio los Fishlegs y Leia ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Que fue...los que...les paso?-se anima a preguntar la castaña entre asustada y sintiendo lastima por esos tres chicos.

-El amo-esa fue su respuesta directa, para todos eso respondía mucho pero todavia habia una cuestión.

-¿Pero por que hic...quiero decir…tu amo los golpeo tan bruscamente y los ato a esos pelares?-se anima pregunta Valka muy confundida y triste del porque su hijo atacaría a tres chicos sin ningún motivo aparente?, no le veía el sentido...a menos que...

-Ellos violaron la regla del amo-le responde suspirando con lastima, ahora se entendía la mayor parte-nade sabia que el amo puede hablar perfectamente con los dragones y estos le contaron lo que paso-agrega aun sintiendo lastima por ellos tres pero en parte se lo merecían por no andar siguiendo las reglas...corrección...la única regla- ustedes saben en quien confía mas el...no?-les pregunta curiosa en la respuesta de ellos, estos asistieron sabiendo muy bien en quien confía mas Hiccup.

-Pero estoy seguro que Hiccup no se quedo de brazos cruzados después de eso...no?-pregunta el tuerto Tuffnut teniendo los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria, algo le decia que hasta ahí no era todo, los chicos lo miraron primero levemente sorprendido por su pregunta para después ver curiosos a la jefa.

-Tienes razón-le responde con una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, el tenia un buen punto-luego de ver a los chicos atados el apareció de golpe sobre sus hermanos, de hecho...si no mal recuerdo estaba sobre Rex...

 _***Flashbacks***_

Al salir el sol el pueblo comenzaría con su jornada habitual de todos los días, la verdad se sentian feliz de que por fin habia terminado el gran muro pero a tan solo hacer un par de pasos fuera de sus hogares, todo el mundo miro con sorpresa como en una parte del pueblo se destacaban tres grandes troncos con tres jóvenes chicos atados en el, pero esto paso del susto al terror al ver que los chicos estaba totalmente golpeados, sus rostros estaban casi desfigurados y bañados en sangre que caía al suelo, mientras Natsuki estaba paralizada del horror por lo que ve, algunas personas intentaron ayudar a los tres jóvenes a bajarlos pero a tan solo dar un par de pasos varias espinas cayeron cerca de sus pies.

 _-¡Ni se atrevan ayudarlos!_ -grita una voz muy enfadada voz desde arriba, el pueblo mira con asombro como estaba el enmascarado y sus dragones cerca de los postes- _se los advertí!...creen que estaba jugando o que no les haría nada?!_ -les grita totalmente furioso para después tomar su arco y agarrar rapidamente una flecha para dispararla y clavarla cerca de la cabeza de unos de los chicos atados, el pobre quedo aterrado al ver la flecha a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Espera!...¿de que estas hablado?-se anima a preguntara uno ellos, no lograba entender del porque hacia todo esto.

- _Que pregunta mas estupida...les dije que no se metieran con los dragones que traigo!_ -les grita enfado al igual que sus hermanos que rugieron con fuerza, los pobre niños se asustaron mientras que la gente estaba sorprendidos, quien se creían estos humanos por desafiarlos?, le importaba poco lo que hagan con sus vidas pero que no se meten en su camino porque la pagaran caro!- _estos tres infelices desobedecieron mi regla y atacaron a unos dragónes indefensos!...así que les devolví el favor!_ -les explica guardando su arco, en eso escando su espada apunta hacia la multitud-¡ _Sky ve por Yuki!_ -le pedí a su hermana y esta acata la orden.

La nadder se impuso con fuerza hacia la multitud en busca de su objetivo, la gente se cubrió y protegieron a sus hijos como pudieron, mientras tanto Natsuki estaba sorprendida con lo el acaba de decir y sin esperarselo es agarra por los hombros de manera brusca, cuando reacción ya estaba en aire, solo le quedo grita de pánico y dolor al sentir las garras, mientras tanto el arquero miraba como su hermana se llevaba a la pelinegra a la lejanía, volvió a ver a sus...lacayos?, Va! le daba igual que eran.

-¡ _Si alguno se atreve en bajarlos los acompañaran!...vámonos_ -les advierte seriamente para después pedirle a sus hermanos que se retiraran, mientras se retiraba la gente habla entre si entre sorprendidos y mirando a los tres pobres chicos que recibieron una fuerte paliza.

 **En el bosque.**

Al llegar al hasta el suelo Sky empuja casi bruscamente a la pelinegra, esta por el gran empujón da un par de pasos hacia delante para intentar no caerse, una ves estabilizada se da media vuelta para ver a al dragona, estaba en el caminando de una lado a otro observándola muy enfada, hasta donde Yuki sabia solo había visto a la nadder un poco molesta pero al parecer algo muy grave paso para que esta así de enfadado y mostrandole sus filosos colmillos, en eso llegan el resto del grupo y el arquero se baja de su hermano para comienzar a caminar hacia la chica.

-¡¿Que demonios fue todo eso?!-se preguntan ambos gritándose entre enojado y dolida, por sus acciones, en cambio a mitad de la caminata y pregunta el arquero se quita su casco/mascara para tirarlo aun lado con mucha fuerza-¡¿a que te refieres tu con esa maldita pregunta?!-se le adelante el castaño apretando los puños con cada paso quedaba, la pelinegra se quedo sorprendida, acoso pensaba golpearla?, en eso Sky agarra a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa para detenerlo.

-¿Que quieres dice?-le pregunta ahora ella confundida.

-¡Tu dime!...hace cuatro días atrás me entero por la propia familia de los dragones que traje para que tengan paz para criar a sus hijos...y sabes que me entero?!, que sus hijos fueron golpeados casi hasta morir!-le explica muy enfadado y con ganas de seguir golpeando a ese trío de idiotas por atacar físicamente a esas pobres crías de rapidijones, hubo problemas en su manada y los trajo aquí para alejarlos de los problemas, y que puedan tener una chance de reponer su manada.

-Yo..yo...no lo sabia-responde la pobre pelinegra con tristeza y sintiendo lastima tanto por los pequeños dragones como por los chicos, entendía que merecía un castigo pero...estaba bien lo que el hizo?, en cambio Sky soltó a su hermano y este tenia tanto enfado acumulado que no sabia como desquitarse.

-¡Aaaahhh!-grita con todas sus fuerzas para después correr hacia un árbol mientras sacaba su espada y lo apuñalaba, la hoja paso limpiamente através del árbol, cosa que dejo muy sorprendida a la chica, es la primera ves que ve un arma atravesar un árbol maduro sin quedarse a mitad de camino- no tienes idea lo que me costara hacer para que me vuelvan a tenerme confianza y pueda curar a sus hijos-le dice un poco mas tranquilo pero sin cambiar su tono enfado, de un jalon saca su arma y voltea a verla.

-Entiendo...pero no me puedes culpar por eso-le dice un poco intimidada y evitando que la vea como al culpable, en eso el castaño clava su arma en el suelo.

-¡Por su puesto que es tu culpa!-le grita apretando el mango de su arma, en eso los dragones la rodean-¡tu fuiste quien trago a esos malditos desgraciados a nuestros terrenos!,¡ tu eres la jefa aquí!...¡si no pones respeto o autoridad te pasaran por arriba!-le explica avanzando hasta llegar a su persona y agarrarla de su ropas-o pones autoridad o voy a echar a todo el mundo sin armas, de paso tu también serás igual de castigada como ellos!-le termina de decir mirándola directamente a los ojos, la pelinegra lo mira y en ellos estaban esos ojos que odiaba ver, unos ojos demenciales y sin vida.

Eso le hizo entender que el cumpliría con sus palabras, después la empujarla tan bruscamente haciendo que caiga la suelo, los cuatro hermanos le gruñeron entre molestos y decepcionados, ella se quejo en voz baja mientras miraba a su "amigo" con preocupación.

-Date cuenta Yuki...nuestro favor expiro hace tiempo, nada me ata a que no te pueda lastimarte como realmente quiero-le advierte observándola muy seriamente para después darse la vuelta y buscar su arma, al llegar esta ella agarrarla y la saca de un jalon para después la enfundarla, los cuatro hermanos se alejaron de ella para acercase a su hermano, este aun le daba la espalda, ella lo miraba desde el suelo y tragando un poco, que tenga su espada enfundada no significa que este fuera de peligro-quiero a esos tres colgados tres días mas...sin agua y sin comida-agrega, su voz se escuchaba muy molesta al igual que apretaba los puños, como siempre los humanos son traidores, la jefa asiste automáticamente, los cinco se acerca hasta donde estaba el casco, lo toma y se lo coloca, en eso acaricia a sus hermanas- _Sugar...Sky...ayúdenme en esto_ -les pide a amabas amablemente, para después irse todos juntos.

Mientras tanto Natsuki se quedo un rato mas en el suelo, su corazón latía aceleradamente al igual que su respiración, si antes su "amistad" era frágil ahora ya se había roto, el tenia razón, debió ser mas dura con su gente, ser mas observadora, pero no podía estar en todos lados pero...¿que hacer en una situación como esta?.

Entonces la respuesta callo ante ella, debía ampliar sus horizontes, buscar nueva ayuda y gente que realmente quiera ayudarla o mejor dicho que aun quiera permanecer aquí, las palabras de su rescatador eran muy ciertas, con esa nueva decisión se levanto del suelo para irse a cumplir con ella. Uno momento mas tarde ya estaba en la entrada de su pueblo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban los tres chicos colgados, al llegar observo que la gente quería intentar bajarlos.

-ALTO!-grita con fuerza para comenzar a correr hacia la multitud y pasar entre ellos, el pueblo la observaba con sorpresa y extrañes, ¿el flaco loco no la mato? Y ¿por que los detiene?-ni se les ocurra bajarlos...son ordenes del amo!-les dice seriamente y observando a los que intentan ayudarles.

-Tranquila "jefa"...no pasara nada-le dice uno de ellos con un tono de voz algo divertido mientras la ignoraba y volvía a su trabajo, tenían suerte de tener escaleras, pero también ese chico con esos dragones puede que la allá anunciado como jefa pero se notaba que no tenia madera para serlo, asíque era mejor ignorarla y ayudar estos pobre jóvenes mal heridos.

En cambio Natsuki apretó tanto sus dientes como su puño derecho a ver que fue ignorada completamente, esto era suficiente por mucho tiempo fue buena con todos ellos, les ofreció un buen lugar para vivir y solo quería un poco de colaboración, un poco de respeto pero al ver que nadie quiera hacerlo, era momento de tomar las riendas y que la escuchen, rápidamente y muy enfada tomo su hacha con fuerza para cortar una de las patas de la escalera, el corte había sido bien limpio, el vikingo arriba de esta se termino tambaleando para terminar golpeandose la espalda contra el suelo

Iba a levantarse para reclamarle muy enfadado, ¡¿por que hizo eso?!, ¡¿acoso estaba loca?! Pero no puedo ni articular ni una palabra que la pelinegra había puesto un pie sobre su pecho y el hacha cerca de su cuello, verla a los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba muy enfada.

-Si digo que paren!...pararas-le dice con una voz tranquilamente furiosa como nunca antes se le a escuchado-y mas te vale que quedes ahí!-le advierte con su hacha tocando el cuello del vikingo, el pobre solo asistió muy asustado-¡NUESTRO amo quiere que estos tres aun se queden ahí colgados por tres días mas, sin agua y sin comida!-les informa a todo el mundo mirándolos muy enfada y recalcándoles la palabra "nuestro", los otros dos vikingos que también estaba subidos en las escaleras se bajaron por temor-si realmente quieren seguir viviendo aquí me van a obedecer y seguir la única maldita regla que los mantiene vivos en este lugar!-les grita muy molesta y decepcionada de todo ellos-al que no le agrade esta regla puede empezar a empacar todas sus casa y salir hacia el bosque...desarmado-le terminar de informa mientras aleja su hacha del hombre para después ofrecerle su mano para ayudarlo, este la acepta un poco intimidado.

Todo hablan entre sorprendidos y extrañados, que le paso la dulce Natsuki para que se termine convirtiendo un toda una rebelde?, nadie podía entender nada, mientras tanto la pelinegra se volvía a color su arma en su espalda, no quiera ser ruda con todos ellos pero tampoco quiera perder el hogar que construyo, pero tanto su amo como todos ellos le hicieron entender que si no era mas ruda o ponía mano dura, la pasaría por arriba.

-Otra cosa...el amo tiene la habilidad de poder comunicarse con los dragones y si quiere puede traer todo un ejercito de ellos y acabar con todos nosotros-le avisa antes de irse y dándole la espada, la gente hago un grito de sorpresa, no sabia nada de eso-así que yo que ustedes pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo contra ellos-le advierte sin cambiar su cara de seriedad, la verdad no tenia ni idea que es lo que pasa por las mentes de "su" gente pero si de verdad son listo pensaran en sus palabras.

 _****fin del flashbacks****_

 **En la actualidad.**

Todos volvieron a estar callados ante la pequeña historia que la jefa les volvió a contar, la verdad que se supone que iban a decir?, en el poco tiempo que el arquero estuvo con ellos entendieron que el era alguien complicado, frío y serio, asíque que le allá hecho ese tipo de amenaza era entendible, la pelinegra suspiro un poco triste.

-¿Que otra cosa podía hacer?, no quiera perder mi nuevo hogar, ya me sentía instalada aquí-agrega con tristeza y mirando la mesa-dos días mas tarde anuncie los puesto para capitanes, quería saber quien realmente quería quedarse y como puede ver hasta ahora las cosas han ido bien-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.

-Entiendo tu acciones e hiciste bien-comenta el gran jefe seriamente, el resto lo miro levemente sorprendido pero Valka lo miro con sorpresa y con un toque de horror.

-¡Stoick!-le reclama entre molesta y no creyendo lo que acaba de decir.

-No me malentiendas Val...la lealtad se gana con respeto o por el miedo y digamos que ellos se lo ganaron, nosotros no tuvimos esa mala suerte pero ahora eso no es valido-le explica con tranquilidad y seriedad mientras los recuerdos de su pueblo siguiéndolo hasta la muerte y ahora estondo en su contra pasaron por su mente, los jóvenes jinetes entendieron muy bien sus palabras, Hiccup y Drago eran la mejores opciones que se le vieron a las mentes entre la lealtad y el miedo.

-Si gracias por entenderme...pero créame que no me agrado lo que el hizo, ósea estoy de acuerdo con que los allá castigo pero no se si ESA era la mejor manera de hacerlo-les informa aun no estando muy convencida sobres los acto de su amo sobre los chicos, pero también dudando sobre sus propias palabras, ninguno supo que decir.

-Eemm...por cierto...que paso con eso tres chicos después del castigo?-se animo a preguntar Heather muy interesada y curiosa sobre el asunto, algunos en especial Stoick y Valka querían saber.

-Oh!...ellos están bien...de hecho dos de ellos trabajan en cuidar las murallas, uno cuida la muralla derecha mientras que el otro izquierda-le responde de manera tranquila pero su expresión de golpe cambio a una triste-pero uno de ellos...no sobrevivió-agrega agachando la mirada con tristeza, hasta que de golpe se dio cuenta de sus palabras, levanto la mirada al ver que todos la miraban sorprendidos-no! no malitiendan!...al casitgo lo sobrevivió jejeje...pero hace un tiempo atrás tuvimos una horrible batalla con unas bestias feroces, el junto con algunas personas mas... tuvieron el mismo destino-se auto corrige riendo algo nerviosa al principio para después estar un poco deprima por el recuerdo de esa batalla sangrienta que tuvieron hace tiempo.

Los chicos suspiraron un poco pero Stoick se mantenía sereno, la expresión de impotencia y frustración que se podía ver en la mujer se notaba que esa batalla debió ser muy dura y horrible, pero especialmente lo ultimo, en cambio Astrid analizo un poco mas su historia y llego a la conclusión que Hiccup...el arquero no hizo mucho por ellos, mas que los planos y ayuda extra contra los grandes...murciélagos?...así era como ellos los describió.

TOC-TOC.

La charla fue interrumpido por el tocar y el abrir de la puerta, todo el mundo volteo la mirada para ver quien había interrumpido y entrado, en eso entra la joven pelirroja con una pequeña sonrías nerviosa, segun algunos habitantes le digieron que sus amigos estaba aquí.

-Lamento mucho venir así de golpe e interrumpir la reunió jeje-les dice con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo tímida mientras se rascaba un poco la mejilla.

-¿Que sucede Daisy?-le pregunta su jefe un tanto curioso y extrañado de verla aquí, no se suponía que ella estaba con sus hijo y las curanderas de este pueblo?, la chica entra completamente y se para recto para ver de manera seria su jefe.

-Lo que sucede jefe es que EL ya despertó-les responde y haciendo referencia de cierta persona que todos conocen, los Berkianos estaban sorprendidos, ¡¿apenas haba pasado una noche y ya habia despertado?!-y te esta llamando...Astrid-agrega mirando a la joven rubia, cosa que ella quedo un poco sorprendida por eso, en eso miro a sus padres.

-Ve con el...parece ser el te necesita mas que a nosotros-comenta Valka teniendo pequeña sonrisa cariñosa, ella no quiera ser irresponsable por los deseos de su hijo además se nota que ella es importante para el-luego iremos nosotros-agrega y propone cosa que Stoick asiste de igual manera, Astrid lo pensó un momento y acepto la decision de...sus suegros.

Una vez aclarada la situación, la joven jinete se levanta para ir al lado de la pelirroja, para después ambas se retirarse mientras esos pasaba la jefa les comenzó a contar o mejor dicho les sugirió que se vallan a bañar en su aguas termales y de paso cambiase de ropa...un momento..

-¡¿Aguas termales?!.

 **Del otro lado del continente.**

 **En una playa.**

Una figura con una armadura brillante caminaba sobre la arena, el viento soplaba pero el ni se inmutaba, de golpe se freno para comenrzar a observa hacia un lado y hacia el otro para después agacharse, agarra un puñado de arena y dentro de su casco sonríe de lado.

- _Se que estas aquí Snag...puedo escuchar tus palabrerías innecesaria-_ comenta entre divertido pero también con un toque de aburrimiento, después decir eso la arena tambaleo un poco para después estalla en una explosión, el caballero se levanta y observa la figura que salio de entre las arenas.

Dentro de la gran columna de arena aparición un potente dragón naranja amarronadas, el cuerpo de este dragon era alargado y algo plano. Poseia cuatro delgadas alas y un cuello corto. Su cabeza, parecida a la de un Furia nocturna, está llena de picos anchos. Sus alas de gran envergadura también están recorridas por espinas similares a las de su cara. Su cola alargada y desnuda termina en dos picos curvos y finos, precedidos por un par de aletas, el dragon volaba un poco mientras rugia para después caer sobre la arena y caminar un par de pasos hasta donde estaba caballero.

-( _Saludos amo...es placer volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo_ )-le dice con voz suave y tranquila mientras hacia una leve reverencia enfrente de el.

- _Ya basta Snag...sabes bien que no tengo es titulo para ustedes_ \- le responde un poco molesto porque este haciendo este tipo de cosas sabiendo que no le gusta que sus amigos dragones mas cercanos lo traten como el "amo de dragones".

-( _Solo quiero ser respetuoso ante el humano que me salvo la vida_ )-le respopnde entre divertido y serio a la vez-( _y a que se debe el vello placer de tenerlo en mis territorios sin sus hermanos?_ )-le pregunta muy curioso de verlo aqui despues de tanto tiempo y sin los cuatro dargones que siempre lo protegian, dentro de casco el hombre aprieta los dientes.

- _Vengo en busca de tu ayuda...mis hermanos me traicionaron y tengo mas enemigos que antes_ -le responde seriamente mientras los recuerdos de sus hermonos junto a los traidores pasaban por su mente.

-( _Eso suena muy interesante...en esta playa no hay mucha acción asíque con todo gusto lo ayudare_ )-le responde estanod muy divertido y alagado porque el quiera su ayuda, ademas de que ya estaban empezando en buscar un nuevo sitio, hasta que un pregunta paso por su cabeza-( _pero dígame...en que lo puedo ayudar?_ )-le pregunta curiosos y con tono de voz respetuoso

- _Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a varios aliados míos-l_ e responde de manera tranquila mientras el recuerdo de Epsilon y de Viper pasaban por su mente _-y también a uno muy importante_ -agrega recordado a cierto dragon poderodos y rapido.

-( _Y puedo saber de quien esta hablando?_ )-le pregunta sonriendo muy interesado en su respuesta y teniendo una escama levantada.

- _Del...Skrill_ -le responde con un tono de voz diviertido mientras una sonrias de cosato se le formba debajo de su mascara, todo esos traidores pagaran caro por meterse en su vida, para el...el insicio de la batalla final estaba punto de comenzar, mientras tanto el dragon anaranjado solo sonreia mostrando sus comillo algo le decia que esto se pondra muy interesante.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno Vikingos y vikingas hasta aqui hemos llegado por ahora...y solo quiero decir que...**

 **WWWWooooowwww...ese final fue alucinante...un nuevo dragon hace acto de presencia...el arquero al parecer quiere retomar su vengnza...la vida de yuki con el arquero no fue de la mejores...Hiccup desperto!**

 **Se sentira mejor? tambien Toothless?...Aguas termanes?!...que estara pasando en este lugar!...descubranlo en el seguiente episodio!**

 **No se lo pierdan! jajaja**

 **Nos veremos para la proxima amigos y amigas! ñwñ/ cuidense!...  
**

 **Si les gusto? delen "me gusta" al episodio XD**


	6. Un nuevo plan

**Hola...aqui les traigo la siguiente parte de esa gran historia ñwñ/**

 **Disfrutenla mucho...**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"  
**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

 **Dato=** nuevo compañero de el arquero este nuevo drago que aparecio es un " _Arena fantasmal_ "...para que se den una idea de como es.

* * *

 **UN MOMENTO SOLO PARA NOSOTROS.**

 **De vuelta al pueblo.**

La joven jinete era guiada por su compañera pelirroja hacia la cabaña en donde su castaño descansaba, ambas caminaban de manera tranquila, de paso a Astrod se le ocurrio hablar de la relación entre ella y Tuffnut, porque todavía no se creería que ella sea la novia con el, por que...¡vamos! es Tuffnut de quien hablaban, de paso tambien pudieron encontrar una cubeta con agua para asi la joven se pudiera lavar las manos ensangretada, luego de eso y a mitad de camino, en su interiro quería saber más sobre la condición de Hiccup, aunque tambien la aterraba...

-¿Co-como se encuentra?...O que era lo que tenia?-se anima a preguntar entre seria y nerviosa, intento sonar de lo mas tranquila posbile aunque su voz la traiciono un poco, la verdad esque no quiera llevarse ninguna sorpresa, en eso escucha a Daisy suspiro un poco cansada y triste.

-No te voy a mentir Astrid...pero el tenia una punta de flecha enterrada, desgraciadamente al principio no pude notarla ya que estaba bañada en sangre-le responde seriamente mientras la miraba, ante esa información la joven apretó su puño con enfado-ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro pero gracias a la herida que se infecto hizo que le agarrara fiebre-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa y dándole algo de alivio, cosa que funciono al ver un poco mas relajada.

-¿Y como se encuentra Toothless?-le vuelve a preguntar ahora estando interesada enel pobre furia que recibió el gran bombardeo de todo esos dragones.

-Oh!...el esta bien...sus heridas no eran tan graves asíque ahora solo necesita descansar-le responde con una sonrisa feliz, ese dragón negro si que era fuerte y resistente para aguantar tanta paliza, Astrid suspira de alivio por eso, al final ambos estaban bien y fuera de peligro.

Ya mas tarde ambas estaban en la cabaña en donde Hiccup y Toothless descansaban, Daisy le indico en donde estaba, aunque una vez adentro ya se daría cuenta en seguida el camino que debía tomar para verlo, la joven asistió y entro con cuidado, una vez adentro observo que la habitación estaba casi vacía hasta que noto al joven alpha acostado descansado contra la pared y con una par de pescados cerca de su boca, al parecer ya le dieron de comer, con una pequeña sonrisa cierra la puerta y se acerca hasta el.

-Hola Toothless-lo llama cariñosamente y en voz baja mientras se agachaba, le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente, el furia abrió lentamente los ojos para ver quien le hablaba, aunque gracias a su olfato y la cercanía de la persona pudo notar de quien se trataba-tranquilo no te sobre esfuerces...solo descansa-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo sigue acariciando de manera cariñosa, los ojos del furia los sentía tan cansado que se le cerraron y gracias a las caricias dormir fue muy relajante, al verlo dormir la jinete se rie suave entre labios y se levanta para despues mirar detrás suyo...

Una puerta...

Ahí debía estar su castaño, sin darle muchos giros al asunto y mas porque quería verlo, se dirigió hasta esta y la abrió suavemente, asomo su cabeza y en la habitación solo había una cama con cierta personita que quería ver, sin mas entro cerrando la puerta tras de si, camino hasta la cama pero a mitad de camino..

- _As-Astrid...eres tu?_ -pregunta al aire el joven casi incapacitado pero despierto, había escuchado el ruido de la puerta y esperaba que sea su chica, pero como respuesta recibio un golpe en el hombro- _auch!...eso responde a mi pregunta...pero no es necesario que te aproveches de un herido?_ -le pregunta un poco adolorido por el golpe mientras bromeaba un poco.

-¡Eso te pasa por idiota y ocultarme que tenias una flecha enterrada!-le responde muy molesta con el mientras se cruzaba de brazos, nunca le oculto nada...porque ahora se toma las ridícula molestia de ocultarle algo tan serio?!, en verdad puede ser un idota!

- _Lo siento...no quería..._ -se intenta disculpa con tristeza y culpabilidad, en verdad...lo menos que quería hacer era preocuparla pero con sus locuras de por medio y con sus casi contantes acciones que le provocan heridas heridas casi fatales, era difícil no hacerlo, aunque de pronto se tuvo que callar y retroceder un poco por el dedo acusador de su chica.

-Ni se ocurra decirme que era para no preocuparme porque te vuelvo a golpear-le advierte con su voz amenazante al igual que su dedo, el pobre castaño trajo duro ante eso, en eso la expresión de la jinete se calmo-Hiccup...sabes bien que cuanto mas me dices que no me preocupe mas lo are-le dice ahora preocupada por su viene estar y mas porque era verdad, al decir eso se sienta en la orilla de la cama y toma su mano, ambos la aprietan para sentir que estaba para apoyarse.

- _Lo siento...es solo que...no quería causar problemas al irnos_ -le responde un poco deprimido por estar siempre preocupándola, pero era verdad...si hubiera dicho algo cuando se iba tal vez no hubieran podido escapar con vida.

-Tu no nos causas problemas...al contrario hay otro que lo hacen...-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa y causandole leve risas, aunque a tan solo hacerlo reír un poco el pobre tosió, eso la preocupo, aun no se sentía del todo recuperado, en eso noto que le costaba respirar-eemm...quieres que te quite la mascara?-le pregunta amablemente mientras separa sus manos y se acerca para quitarle esa mascar que le cortaba la respiración, el castaños asiste y acto seguido se lo quito, una vez listo la dejo a un costado de la almohada y inclino aun mas para colocar sus manos en las mejillas de su chico y besarlo con cariño-buenos días _babe_ -susurra teniendo una tierna sonrisa mientras se alejaba un poco y pegaba su frente.

- _Podría acostumbrarme en despertar así_ -le susurra con una sonrisa y estando muy complacido mientras una bella imagen de ella amaneciendo a su lado pasaba por su mente, aunque su pequeño sueño fue interrumpido por las suaves caricias de su _lady,_ en eso nota que ella lo miraba fijamente-¿como se encuentra mi ojo?-pregunta con calma e interesado en que eso era lo que ella estaba mirando.

-Pues no se va a curar de la noche a la mañana-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras le seguía acariciando la mejilla y veía su ojo algo morado, para después enderezarse-¿como te sientes?-le pregunta algo curiosa mientras se volvia a sentar en la orilla de la cama.

-Pues la herida ya no me duele tanto...pero siento que se parte la cabeza y mas quelo seinto el cuerpo pesado-le responde con un pequeño gesto de dolor al sentir que la cabeza lo estaba casi matando y parecía que tenia a Toothless arriba suyo,

-Daisy me contó que tenías algo fiebre así que deberas estar un par días mas en cama-le comenta riendo un poco y recordando las palabras de la curandera-no me vuelvas a ocultarme ese tipo de heridas-agrega volviendo estar un poco seria, ambos se miran a los ojos y el asiste de la misma forma, lo que menos quiere es hacerla preocupar.

-Esta bien...por cierto...como esta Toothless?-acepta y pregunta ahora preocupado al igual que internamente desesperado por saber de su amigo, en la batalla puedo ver algo y la imagen de su amigo siendo atacado por una gran cantidad bolas de fuego lo estaba asustando, intento levantarse pero la mano de su lady sobre su pecho lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo...el esta bien...esta en el living durmiendo tranquilamente-le responde con calme mientras lo volvía a acostar en la cama, algo le decía que sabia mas de la batalla que tuvieron contra la reina, el suspira de alivio

-Que bueno...por cierto...¿donde estamos?-comenta mucho mas aliviado de saber que su mejor amigo estaba con bien pero también el bicho de la curiosidad lo ataco para preguntar...en serio..¿donde estaban ello? mientras observa su reciente lugar que habitaba.

-No me vas a creer...pero este lugar...este pueblo...es tu pueblo-le responde con una gran sonrisa divertida mientras que ni ella misma se lo podia creer, quería ver su cara al saber que este pueblo era de su otro yo.

-¡¿Mi que?!- pregunta totalmente sorprendido con esta nueva información, en cambio Astrid ríe un poco divertida al ver su reacción.

Luego de calmarse, ella empezo a contar todo lo relacionado de este lugar y del porque este pueblo era "su" pueblo, Hiccup presto atención a cada una de sus palabras, empezando por la jefa del pueblo, Natsuki Yuki, interesante nombre y mas aun que ella sea de una isla proveniente de cazadores, para después entender que su otro yo y ella no parecía tener una buena amistad, tambien entendio que su otro yo se la pasaba yendo y viendo o quedándose en su...casa?, desde cuando volcan...¡un volcan activo! se puede tomar como una casa?!, mientras Astrid le seguía contando pero el se quedo mirando una parte de la casa de manera pensativa, esto eran los territorios de su otro yo y sus hermanos, este era su hogar en donde estuvo viviendo todo este tiempo, entonces...que es lo que hacia allá arriba en el volcan?…

-Tu también quieres ir a ver lo que hacia el...verdad?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa y una ceja alzada e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la jinete había frenado su relato casi a mitad, ya que había visto la mirada pensativa en su chico y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensado, mas que lo confirmo al ver su cara de sorpresa, era obvio para ella que no lo estaba escuchando.

-Lo siento...no te estaba...espera...a que te refieres con "también"?-se disculpa sintiéndose mal por estar ignorándola, no era su intención pero la curiosidad lo estaba empezando a picar y era obvio que no era muy bueno ocultándola, pero sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella dijo.

-Si...yo también tengo curiosidad de saber lo que hacia allá arriba-le responde y confiesa con una pequeña sonrisa, para que mentir? ella también tenia mucha curiosidad de cómo era la vida del otro Hiccup en este lugar.

-Entiendo...también me doy cuenta de algo-comenta teniendo una mirada seria, ella lo mira con extrañez, de que hablaba?-en tu historia...el otro Hiccup usaba su mascara todo el tiempo...crees que también debería hacer lo mismo?-le responde la pregunta no formulada pero teniendo sus dudas con respecto en usar su mascara todo el tiempo o en el momento que este afuera, Astrid se tomo unos momento para analizar sus palabras y asistir, el otro Hiccup no le gustaba mostrar sus rostro.

Los dos estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, Astrid lo observaba detenidamente y de manera serena, mientras tanto Hiccup se mantenía la vista fija en el techo, aun le costaba un poco de digerir todo esto, no con el tema de ser un líder para una aldea o...amo?, de eso ya se estaba acostumbrado, lo que parecía poco creíble es que tal vez tenga que comportarse como sus otro y usar todo el santo día la mascara, no era algo que le agradaba mucho.

-(Bueno en parte seria bueno...no verían mi ojo mor...)-piensa detenidamente sobre su estado actual mientras suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos pero a mitad de su pensamiento sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien se acostado arriba suyo-¿Astrid?-la llama y pregunta un poco confundido al ver que ella tenia su cara contra su pecho-que ha…?-le vuelve a preguntar...

-¡No vuelvas a ocultarme este tipo de heridas! ¡ya sean grandes o estupidas!-lo interrumpe y le grita contra su pecho entre molesta y aterada, Hiccup solo se quedo entre sorprendido y preocupado por ella, quiera disculparse por ocultarle pero los brazos de ella rodeandole lentamente el cuello lo hicieron callarse-no quiero volver a pasar la misma agonía...como la tuve con tu pierna-agrega apretando mas el agarre mientras se rescostaba entre la orilla y sobre su cuerpo, Hiccup se sintió mal por verla en este estado de vulnerable.

-En serio lo lamento...no era mi intención ocultártelo, ni que vuelvas a recodar esa misma situación- el recuerdo de su pierna faltante debió ser duro para ella- pero si lo decía...tal vez echaría a perder a el plan-era cierto que si habla las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes a la hora de rescartar a sus dragones, por eso se lo tuvo que ocultar a todo mundo y en especial a ella.

-¡No importa!...si yo no tengo que ocultarte nada, tu también debes hacer lo mismo-le responde aun manteniendo su cara contra su pecho, tenia ganas de golpearlo por haberla asustado así pero también se compadecía de su situación, en cambio Hiccup no digo nada, ella tenia toda la razón.

-Lo...lo siento-le responde muy arrepentido de ocultarle la herida, ante eso la abrazo con mucho cariño y transmitiéndole seguridad, ambos estuvieron abrazados en silencio mientras que Astrid se acomodo un poco mejor para colocar su cara entre el cuello/hombro de su castaño, en cambio Hiccup solo disfrutaba mucho de tenerla entre sus brazos, hasta que sin romper el abrazo, ella se levanto para verlo a lo ojos.

-Te amo Hiccup-le dice de golpe teniendo un mirada seria pero con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos cristalizados, el joven jefe la miro muy sorprendido y a la vez encantado con lo que le digo, había esperado mucho para que ella se lo diga...pero...¿ por que lo decía tan seria?-te amo demasiado como para perderte...hasta me eh imaginado una vida sin ti y es horrible...todo es gris y monótono-agrega bajand los ojos mientras que su voz parecía que se le iba a quebrar, era tanta la presión que tenia su corazón que no le importaba llorar en frente de el.

-As-Astrid-fue lo único que pudo articular, estaba muy impresionado y conmocionado con lo que ella decía.

-Así que por muy tonto uo horrible que sea la situación...me lo dirás...verdad?-le pregunta abrumada con sus propias emociones pero la verdad también estaba uno poco desconcertada con el por ocultarle cosas, acaso no se daba cuenta que no quería perderlo?, por otro lado el joven jefe solo asistió automáticamente asombrado ante sus palabras y su expresión, se dio cuenta que la lastimo-eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y no quiero perder-agrega levantado la mirada para verlo a los ojos y en eso se dio cuenta de algo-acaso te estas burlando de...?!-le iba a reclama por verlo con una sonrisa...burlona?.

¡¿Como se atrevía a reírse de ella?!, se estaba abriendo como siempre quiso y el muy descarado se le estaba burlando, iba a golpear con tanta fuerza que tendrían que volver las curanderas para curarlo pero antes de que pueda seguir quejándose o reclamarle o intentar hacer lo algo, Hiccup la tomo por las mejillas para después dar un beso cargado de tanto amor y felicidad que la pobre quedo entre sorprendida y desorientada, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando levanto sus pies.

Raras eran las veces que Hiccup la besaba con tanto amor que hacia que su cuerpo temblara, pero era un sentimiento y una sensación tan placentera que quiera que no parara, sin perder el tiempo correspondió con la misma intensidad, no quería perder esta oportunidad, el apasionado beso duro un rato mas hasta que ambos, por la falta de aire, se separaron abriendo sus ojos y teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos de la joven jinete se encontraban cristalizados por el amor que su castaño siempre...siempre le brindaba y que la dejaba casi sin palabras y aliento.

-Nunca me burlaría de tu _my lady_ \- le responde sintiéndose ofendido porque ella pensara de que se estaba burlando, todo lo contrario se sentía muy feliz porque ella lo amara tanto como el la amo siempre, mientras su pulgar izquierdo acariciaba su mejilla con cariño, al sentir esta caricia ella se relajo y lo disfruto-no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces...es mas... me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo-agrega con una sonrisa ladeada y totalmente agradecido con ella por amarlo, la joven lo escuchaba con atención y emocionada-una parte de mi siempre a tenido miedo de que lo nuestro y todo lo que me a pasado... solo sea un mero sueño...pero tus palabras y gesto son lo que me vuelve a la realidad-le confiesa con una pequeña sonrisa triste por sus malos pensamientos y sentimiento inseguro, ella solo se le quedo mirando con sorpresa-por eso te amo...te amo con tanta locura..!que moriría por ti!-termina de hablar estando muy decidido antes sus propias palabras, en especial las ultimas.

-No...no es necesario...ir tan extremo-le responde mirando aun lado con una pequeña sonrisa ruborizada, es muy lindo de su parte pero no era necesario que corra sangre por ella y menos que el haga ese tipo de locuras, no es lo suyo.

-¡Pero lo haría!-le comenta muy seguro de sus palabras y teniendo una mirada determinada, ella lo mira con atención y sorpresa-Astrid...eres lo mejor que me a pasado...y si tu murieras o estarías con otro...yo...yo estaría muerto...pero en vida-agrega con tristeza, saber que ella este muerta o que este con otro seria lo peor que le pudiera a ver pasado, solo seria un chico vacío y sin esperanza de sobrevivir, la joven seguía sin poder articular ni una palabra, sus palabras aunque dolorosas la hacían sentirse muy especial, en serio no podía ni quiera dejar de amarlo, en eso el castaño cambia su expresión de tristeza por una sonrisa complacida-por eso...no sabes lo feliz que me haces que aceptaras ser mi novia...para luego querer estar el resto de tu vida conmigo-le dice estando muy feliz porque la larga espera valió la pena, en cambio Astrid se siento muy emocionada por sus palabras.

-Eso es porque te admiro-le responde de golpe y mirando aun lado para después apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho del joven, Hiccup la escucho con atención mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- siendo el heredero de Berk y el mejor jinete de todos...nunca presumiste de esas cualidades, nunca te consagraste como un héroe, ni que se te subiera los humos a la cabeza-agrega entre pequeñas risitas divertidas, cosa que contagio y conmovió al castaño-eres un chico de admirar Hiccup...eres inteligente, de buen corazón, eres justos, prefieres las palabras antes que las peleas...y también...eres muy guapo-le confianza con una sonrisa ruborizada, por lo ultimo, pero en sus propias palabras había una gran verdad, por que aunque careciera de fuerza eso no lo detuvo para salir y seguir adelante, por eso lo admiraba ya que no hay muchos vikingos como el.

-Muchas gracias _my lady_ -le dice sintiéndose muy alagado por sus lindas y pura palabras, mas siendo estas ultimas-te eh dicho lo bella y radiantes que estas hoy? Y que tu sola presencia me vuelve loco?-le pregunta a modo de broma y haciendo que ella lo mire un poco extrañada -¿fue muy cursi?-vuelve a preguntar con duda y una ceja alzada para que después ambos se echaran a reír de buena gana, pero no de forma escandalosa.

-Solo un poco...pero me agrada que lo seas así solo conmigo y cuando estamos a solas-le responde entre risas y sonrisa sintiéndose muy feliz de pasar estos ratos así con el, ya que ambos podían ser lo mas ridiculos entre ellos sin que los demas esten presentes, para después golpearlo suavemente en el pecho, el joven levanta una ceja extrañado por esa acción- no me digas que estoy radiante! apenas pude dormir, tengo el cabello y mis ropas hecho un desastres-le admite avergonzada de si misma por sus palabras y sus fachas.

Hiccup la mira un poco mejor y tal vez eso debió ser por la fiebre o por las cosas que dijo, pero recien se dio cuenta que ella no abra podido dormir mucho la noche anterior y con el tema de la batalla que tuvieron, mas el hecho que se tiraron a la mar, hasta su cabello estaba desarreglado, la pobre jinete realmente le hubiera gustado venir un poco mas arreglada pero solo se había limpiado las manos.

-Entiendo...bueno eso te pasa por hacer las mismas locuras que yo hago-le dice con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona, la joven levanto la cabeza de golpe por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Acoso...me...viste?!-le pregunta con expresión de dolor y culpa por saber que el la vio lanzarse a su rescate sin su dragón, como ella siempre lo recriminaba o lo retaba para que no haga cosas innecesarias, ahora era su turno del reclamo, de paso Hiccup solo reía un voz baja para evitar el dolor de su herida.

-Tranquila _my lady_ no te voy a decir nada...de hecho agradezco que lo hallas hecho sino...tal vez no tendríamos esta charla-la tranquiliza con una sonrisa para después pensar un momento-crees que mis locuras puedan ser contagiosas?-se pregunta mas a si mismo que a ella, en cambio la joven lo mira un poco molesta.

-Como sea...pero tu me debes recompensar por haberme ocultado esa herida-le termina cambiando el tema por ocultarle esa horrible herida que por suerte no paso a mayores, el joven jefe suspiro un poco admitiendo su derrota ante esa verdad.

-Tienes toda la razón...y cual es son sus demandas _my lady_?-le pregunta aceptado cualquier demanda o pedido que ella quisiera, era lo menos que puede hacer por su heroína...¿su heroína?...por supuesto, en eso Astrid se levanta un poco para estar cara a cara mientras colocaba sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de castaño, en cambio los brazos de Hiccup rodeaban su cintura, por su mente paso que esta imagen le agradaba demasiado.

-Dos cosas...la primera que me lleves a un picnic hecho por ti- le dice seriamente demandando su primera tarea, hacia mucho tiempo que no iban a uno, el castaño se tomo un momento para pensarlo.

-Si claro...suena genial...ya que tu comida aun no es muy buena ajajá-comenta y aceptando su primera demanda, le agradaba mucho la idea de ir de picnic con ella, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia para después se golpeado en el hombro por la inofensiva broma, cosa que a ella no le gusto para nada-¡auch!...ok me lo merezco...y la otra?-responde y pregunta entre risas para después estar interesado en la otra propuesta, al decir eso ella se le acerca al oído, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar un poco, sentir la calido aliento de su _lady_ en su oído lo ponía nervioso-¿en serio?-le pregunta entre ruborizado y un poco extrañado al escuchar su propuesta, ella solo le sonríe con gusto-esta bien...con gusto lo are... _aunque yo pensé en otra cosa_ -responde aceptado sus términos para después susurrar mientras voltea los ojos un lado estando un poco desanimado y ruborizado por lo que se le vino a la mente, pero la joven si lo escucho y sonriendo de lado.

-Eso aun puede espera _babe-l_ e dice de forma coqueta haciendo que su _Dragon boy_ lo mire con sorpresa, el pobre castaño se sentía literalmente entre la espada y la pared con al esperanza que ella no lo trate de pervertido, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando ella pego su frente con la suya - _pero yo también lo deseo con ansias_ -le susurra teniendo aun su sonrisa coqueta para después besarlo dulcemente, Hiccup al principio se queda sin habla pero reacciona rápido al sentir los labios de su lady.

Ambos disfrutaron en volver a sentir los labios del otro, de paso esto era una buena excusa para la joven jinete en enredar sus dedos entre esos largos y rebeldes cabellos de su chico, de paso intentaba no poner todo su peso sobre el para no tocar su herida, en cambio el joven jefe la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espada suavemente, esta sensacion era muy agradable, era bueno que ambos compartieran el mismo pensamiento de llevar su relación a otro nivel, luego de estar rato mas saboreándose, se termina separando por la falta de aire mientras dejaban un pequeño hilo de baba entre ellos, ambos se miraban a los ojos estando sonrojado, un tanto agitados por el intenso beso y a su ves un poco excitados, ambos sentían una extraña sensasion de que su ropas eran molestas.

-Hiccup-lo llama entre pequeños jadeos y teniendo las mejillas mas ruborizada que antes.

-Dime-le dice estando de igual forma que ella y usando todo su auto control para no tirarsele enzima.

-Tu mano esta en mi...- le dice estando un poco nerviosa mientras voltea los ojos hacia aun lado, eso extraño un poco al castaño tanto por sus palabras como su gestos, asíque entre los dos observaron que era lo que ponía nerviosa a la rubia, y ambos vieron que la mano izquierda del joven castaño estaba agarrandole el trasero de la joven y no solo eso, sino que esta estaba debajo de la falda, en ese momento Hiccup sudo en frío para después quitar su mano rápidamente.

-¡Aahh!...¡lo si-siento! ¡No era mi intención tocarte ahí..digo no es que yo no quiera tocarte!...¡digo!…-el pobre estaba abrumado, asustado y totalmente avergonzado, como es que después de que se dijo así mismo que no debería ser un pervertido con ella, va y hace esto, y no digamos que el trasero de su chica estaba mal, de hecho esto esta muy bien proporcionado y bien red...-(¡aaahh! pero en que demonios estas pensado Hiccup!...¡respeta mas a Astrid!)-se reta mentalmente y estado desesperadamente nervioso por lo que ella le ara por sobrepasarse, pero antes de que pueda decir algo ella lo calla con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Hey tranquilo-le dice con una tierna y divertida sonrisa, eso desconcertó al joven un poco- no pasa nada...digo... ¿porque le negaría a mi prometido que me toque?-le pregunta mirando aun lado estando un poco avergonzada de si misma pero esto era muy normal entre parejas y ellos son estan conprometidos-además...en parte me agrada que lo hagas-agrega ya un poco mas calmada pero sin quitar la sonrisa mientras lo volvía a mirar, Hiccup la escuchaba atentamente-me hace entender...que de alguna manera...tu...me deseas-se termina de explica volviendo a mirar aun lado y es tanto un poco deprimida de sis misma.

-Es broma verdad?-le pregunta confundido y esperando que lo que acaba decir lo fuera una broma, que quiso decir con eso de que "de alguna manera" la deseara?, al parecer ella no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que provoca en el..

-Es que tu me enseñas ese lado sensible, amoroso y cariñoso que tanto me gusta de ti pero hay veces que me haces sentir que no me de...-se intenta explica porque a decir verdad una parte de ella se sentía no deseada por la persona que ama, entendía que Hiccup siempre le a demostrado y dicho cuanto la ama pero parecería que hay un muro entre ellos dos que el mismo puso para que no puedan avanzar a otro nivel que tal vez, mas siendo ella, puedan disfrutar.

-Astrid sabes bien que estoy loco por ti-le interrumpe estando muy serio cosa que dejo impresionada a la chica, al parecer lo ofendió-no tienes idea de cuanto te deseo...todos los días es una lucha constante para hacerte mía como siempre quise-le responde sin cambiar su expresión, en cambio la ojiazul se sonroja por esas palabras pero la duda llega a su mente...si el tanto la desea ¿por que no avanza?- pero también te respeto-ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta y al ver lo obvio se sintió como una idota, Hiccup siempre la a respetado como mujer y por eso lo ama- no are nada que no te guste o hasta tener su aprobación-agrega ya un poco mas relajado y brindándole una tierna sonrisa, no tenia pensado en hacerle nada indebido, no hasta que tuviera su aprobación, como siempre ha hecho...admira y respeta demasiado Astrid como para sobrepasarse.

-Que lindo suena es de tu parte-le dice sintiendo muy conmovida por sus palabras, es cierto y ahora entendía en motivo de este pequeño muro, el respeto fue siempre lo que el le tenia, se sienta estupida por pensar que Hiccup no la deseaba o que le tuviera miedo, bueno eso ultimo es muy estupido de su parte y ridículo pero su corazón le hizo pensaron en esas cosas.

Justo en eso la joven jinete le da un beso en la frente para hacerle saber que estaba muy complacida con sus palabras para después levantarse y quedar sentada entre las piernas del castaño para así poder estirarse, había estado acostada mucho tiempo arriba del castaño y sus ojos le pesaban, asíque era mejor ya levantarse para así el pueda recuperase y sus padres puedan verlo, en cambio Hiccup solo la observaba como se estiraba mientras dejaba sus manos sobre los muslos de su lady, esta imagen suya era muy...

-¡Oye Astrid cuanto tiempo mas estar con eeeeelllll...-la puerta se abre de golpe al igual que una voz sonaba muy molesta, la verdad Astrid ya se había tardado demasiado y era el turno de los padres del castaño para que entren, pero a media oración la pobre vikinga quedo congelada, sobre la cama se encontraba su amiga y el joven, solo que ella estaba sentada arriba de el, rápidamente su rostro paso a bordo al ver esta escena-LO...LO SIENTO!-grita de golpe y completamente avergonzada por interrumpir un momento tan intimo para después cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

-Esa era...

-Heather-comienza la oración el castaño para ser ella quien la termine, era un alivio que alla sido Heather quien interrumpiera porque sino como le explicaban esta "escena" a los padre del castaño, ambos se terminaron sonrojado por la embarazosa pose en que estaban, solo para que después la joven se baje y se pare al lado de la cama-bueno será mejor queme valla antes que alguien mas vea algo indebido-agrega seriamente avergonzada y dándole la espalda, en verdad ambos no quiera que los demás los vieron hacer algo indebido, especialmente los gemelos-además tus padres quieren verte- agrega ya un poco mas recuperada para voltea a verlo, Hiccup mantenía la vista hacia la puerta mientras asistía, en eso Astrid ve la mascara/casco del chico aun lado de la almohada-quieres ponerte la mascara?-le pregunta un poco interesada en su respuesta mientras se acomoda sus trenzas, su ojo aun no se recuperaba, tal vez era mejor que su madre no lo vea así.

Hiccup parpadea un poco para después voltear la vista hacia donde Astrid dejo su mascara.

-No...así estoy mejor...casi no puedo respirar con ella-le responde seriamente, si iba a usar su casco debía recuperase primero, ya que con eso puesto no podía respirar, luego de eso voltea a verla con una carita de Toothless renegado-pero en serio tienes que irte?, no te puedes quedar un rato mas?...estábamos muy a gusto-le pregunta entre pucheros e intentando convencerla de quedarse, rara ves tiene estos momentos gustos y quería seguir un rato mas, la joven jinete se sintió débil y cautivada por esa dulce carita, que por poco se doblega.

-Créeme que me encantaria Hiccup pero hay personas que quieren verte-le responde seriamente sonrojada y usando todo su uso de autocontrol para caer antes esa linda expresión y dulce ojos de cachorro -ya tendremos nuestro momento a solas-le dice un poco mas recuperada del pico dulce que su prometido puede llegar a ser, aunque todavía se preguntaba ¿donde lo saco?-aparte de que aun te debes recuperar de tu resfriado-agrega ya estando seria sobre el asunto del resfrío, esa herida le a causado problemas al pobre.

-Podrías ser mi medica personal-le propone dándole una mirada coqueta para después recibir un golpe de karate en la cabeza-¡auch! Te estas aprovechando mucho de un herido-le dice entre dolido y molesto mientras se masajeaba la zona de impacto.

-Claro que no me provecho de un herido...me estoy aprovechando de mi pervertido prometido-le responde y contradice, tal vez la fiebre le hacia decir esta cosas, era interesante escucharlo hablar de esas cosas subidas de tono pero si lo dejaba seguir no seria su Hiccup.

Ambos charlaron de un par de cosas mas para después Astrid se incline un poco y besar la frente de su enfermo, herido y tierno prometido, pero también susurrándole un "recupérate pronto" mientras le brindaba una tierna sonrisa, con eso dicho y hecho se levanto para retarse y poder dejar pasar a los padres del castaño, mientras la joven abandonaba la habitación Hiccup no la para de mirar mientras tenia una sonrisa embobada en el rostro.

Realmente estaba agradecido con los dioses porque ella lo aceptara y amara como tal cual es, sin tener que hacer grandes hazañas o ser un gran guerrero o tener grandes músculos, sino que fueron sus acciones las que hablaron por el, suspira de felicidad aunque su pequeña felicidad le duro poco, sentia como su vista se le distorsionaba y la cabeza parecía que se partía en dos, esa herida y el agua de mar lo había dejado en muy mal estado, espera que la gente de este pueblo lo pueda ayudar a recuperarse, con ese pensamiento cierra los ojos un momento, todavía le costaba creer que su otro yo...

Alguien que es todo lo contrario a el, en el sentido de bondad, allá tenido la leve gentileza de ayudar a estar personas a que se queden en sus territorios, se tomo un momento para pensarlo un poco, analizando un poco la situación, la verdad en parte no estaba haciendo nada, el vivía supuestamente en el volcan, eso significa que nadie lo interrumpiría en lo que hacia, pero aun así estaba la pregunta...¿por que los dejo quedarse?.

-(¡Arg! con este dolor de cabeza me cuesta pensar las cosas)-piensa con frustración y molestia, no tenia sentido seguir pensando mas en eso sabiendo que nunca hallaría la respuesta, hasta que sus pequeña frustración se calmo al sentir algo húmedo contra su frente, por el frío abre los ojos de golpe solo para ver a su madre que le estaba colocando un paño.

-Mama-comenta un poco sorprendido de verla sentada a su lado mientras le pasaba el paño húmedo, en eso también se fijo que también estaba su padre a un lado-papa...no...no lo oí entrar-confiesa sin salir de su pequeña sorpresa, porque a decir verdad ni los había escuchado entrar.

-Yo lamento si te he despertado-se disculpa su madre teniendo una pequeña sonrisa de culpa, pero al ver a su pequeño acostado y con el seño fruncido no supo otra cosa que hacer-es que te veía con algo de calor y pensé que necesitabas algo fresco-le explica para después retirarle el paño húmedo, cuando entraron parecía que sufría y ella se dio cuenta que tenia la cara algo roja y sudorosa.

-Oh...entiendo...gracias mama-le agradece con una pequeña sonrisa, hacia rato que no recibía el cariño y el cuidado de su madre le hacia falta su compañía-pero no estaba dormido solo estaba pensado-le responde algo serio mientras ella dejaba el paño sobre la cubeta, en eso se acerca su padre.

-¿Como te sientes hijo?-le pregunta un poco preocupado por las condiciones en las que estaba pasando su hijo, debía admitirlo, su hijo si que era fuerte para aguantar no solo una paliza sino una herida profunda.

-Ya no me duele tanto la herida pero la cabeza esta que me parte al medio-responde riendo un poco aunque no mucho-y ustedes como est...-les iba a preguntar hasta que en eso noto dos cosas, una que la barba y cabello de su padre, al igual que el de su madre estaban mojados-¿por que tienen el cabello húmedo?-le pregunta curioso y extrañado por eso además de que debía agregar que se habían cambiado de ropa.

-Oh! es que hace poco nos acabamos de bañar- le responde su madre con una sonrisa y sintiéndose mucho mas fresca y aliviada, no sabia porque pero esas "aguas termales" que le dijo la jefa le sirvieron de maravilla para recuperar sus fuerzas y de paso sacarse los años de prisión de enzima.

Ambos padres explicaron a su hijo, que había una cabaña algo apartada del pueblo pero segura, en donde habitaban unas pequeñas lagunas de agua calientes, tanto ellos como sus amigos había ido para poder quitarse la sal de mar y el sudor de las batallas, su padre le dijo que parecía que había adquirido la fuerza de 20 hombres gracias a ese baño mientras que Valka le informo que parecía que había rejuvenecido 20 años.

-Wow eso si que es sorprendente-comenta Hiccup totalmente sorprendido por esa información aunque ese dato parecía irreal, pero sus padres parecía que estaban mas animados que antes y eso le agradaba, claro también noto que la piel de su madre parecía mas radiante que antes, tal vez esa agua si podía hacer ese pequeño milagro, tendría que averiguarlo-parece ser que tuvimos muchas suerte en encon...-intenta hablar feliz tanto por sus padre como por todo los demás mientras se reincorporaba para estar sentado, estaba herido pero no hecho polvo o incapacitado, pero antes de poder terminar su frase se quedo sorprendido al ser abrazo por su madre.

-Por favor Hiccup no me asustes así otra vez-le dice con tristeza y dolor al recodar la sangre que brotaba de su hijo y ahora verlo todo golpeado, lo abrazaba con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo mas de la cuenta, ya no quiera apartarse mas de su bebe porque si lo hacia estas clases de cosas pasarian.

-Lo...lo siento mama...yo no quería preocupar a nadie-se disculpa sintiéndose culpable de preocupar a las personas que ama mientras corresponde el abrazo y hunde su cara entre el cuello/hombro de su madre, desde la primera vez que su madre lo abrazo se siente como un niño pequeño, en eso Valka se aleja un poco para ver su rostro y acariciarlo con ternura cosa que el joven jefe acepto cerrando los ojos y teniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-La próxima vez no deberías hacer cosas alocadas-le propone con cariño y preocupación, en cambio Hiccup abre los ojos de golpe para después mirar hacia aun lado estando un poco nerviosos y haciéndose el distraído de que no habia escucho eso.

-Jajajaja-se ríe con fuerza y gracia el gran jefe cosa que hizo llamar la atención de su mujer, ella lo mira con una ceja alzada y sin comprender su risa-no desperdicies tus palabras Val...Hiccup rara vez las obedece-le aconseja e informa, lo decía por experiencia mientras que el castaño mira a su padre con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Bueno...así es nuestra familia...nunca hacemos caso a lo que nos dicen jajaja-comenta con gracia cosa que contagia a su padre de buena gana y mas porque estaba de acuerdo con ello, en cambio Valka los mira como si ambos estuvieran locos.

-Chicos!...eso es muy inmaduro de su parte-los reta a ambos cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos seriamente, ambos hombres se callan de golpe a ver la expresión de seriedad de su esposa y madre, algo les dice que metieron la pata.

Los tres quedaron en silencio por un segundos, Hiccup y Sotick tenían la esperaza de que la mujer que los acompañaba no los lastime, el gran jefe sabe que Valka es alguien tranquila y calmada pero cuando se enoja, no es que lleve las riendas a los golpes, sino que no te habla hasta que ademitas que comiste tu error y lo sabe por experiencia que su silencio es peor que los puños, porque en ese silencio hay consecuencias, en cambio Hiccup aun no conoce del todo a su madre enfada asíque no sabia que hacer en esta situación.

Por el contrario Valka los miraba a ambos teniendo aun los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria, ver a sus dos grandes amores arrepentidos hizo que poco a poco su seño fruncido terminara en una risa leve para terminar en algo escandalosa, padre e hijo se miran entre si sin entender mucho solo para que después acompañaran, los tres se rieron de buena gana.

Mientras ambos padres se reían, uno de forma escandalosa mientras la otra de manera serena pero divertida, el joven jefe los miraba a ambos entre risas y una mirada complacida, volver verlos a ambos juntos para el era algo que atesoro por mucho tiempo y que solo pudo disfrutarlo por poco tiempo. Ese destino no debe volver a repetirse, tal vez el perdió su oportunidad de tener a su familia completa pero su otro yo...no.

 **En Berk.**

Ruffnut y Snotlout caminaban por las calles de su pueblo observando como la gente reparaba las casas que en su tiempo estuvieron haciendo el y sus ex compañeros, la rubia de dos coletas aun se sentía un poco mal por dejar de lado a su hermano pero ella misma se convenció así misma que acabaría con el desgraciado de Hiccup, por hacerle creer a todo el mundo que estaba muerta y que la allá encerrado durante 5 años.

En cambio Snotlout solo esperaba pacientemente el momento en el que Alvin convoque a sus guerrero para ir en la búsqueda de todos los traidores, ese maldito desgraciado infeliz de Hiccup pagara caro su tracción, humillación y mas importe...su pierna, porque sabia muy bien que ese pescado parlanchín con complejo de vikingo no era nada sin sus dragones, le demostrar que Snotlout Jorgenson era y es mucho mas superior que el.

Mientras la pareja caminaba metidos entre sus pensamientos, entra las sombras de una de las cabañas se puede ver a la ex prisionera del reinado de Ludwing observándolos y a todo el pueblo, se traba de Camicazi, debía encontrar la forma de escapar, para por desgracia sus amigos se habian ido hace dos noches, pero le encontró el lado positivo a este desastre...buscaria información de esta gente y si saldría podria darles a sus rescatadores, tenia suerte de habilidosa para escaparse sino hubiera sido capturada como los demás.

- _Necesito encontrar que es lo que planean_ -susurra seriamente para si misma mientras retrocede y se oculta entre los escombros, debía ser sigilosa e evitar que la encuentren.

 **De vuelta a Velidum.**

Los jóvenes jinetes y vikingos se encontraban el living de la casa en donde tenia hospedaron al castaño, junto con ellos también estaba su jefe, este había salido para que Valka pudiera darle un baño a su hijo, los gemelos se burlaron un poco diciendo que era "hijito de mama", pero la misma Heather los reto a ambos diciéndoles que el no podía hacer movimientos brusco por su herida, cosa que los hizo callar a ambos, en cambio Astrid recién llegaba, había ido con Leia y Daisy a esas aguas termales en donde todos fueron, siendo la castaña como guía ya que la pelirroja no tenia idea donde estaban.

Ahora mas frescas y radiantes las tres se reúnen con el grupo, Tuffnut mayor se junto con su chica para abrazarla con cariño desde atrás, gracias al baño su piel se sentía mas suave de lo común asíque sin poder resistirlo, comenzó a besarla por el cuello provocando risas en la curandera, Fishlegs flaco y Gobber no se podían creer lo que veían, desde cuando uno de los gemelos del caos en Berk era tan tierno y cariñoso?!.

-Me abre golpeado fuertemente la cabeza contra el agua?-se pregunta el viejo herrero estando muy confundido mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, su mejor amigo que estaba apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados se reía entre labios.

Por otro lado los gemelos los observaba, Ruffnut los miraba entre conmocionada y con un poco de envidia, a ella también le gustaría tener un chico así de cariñoso, lastima que Hiccup ya no estaba disponible, aunque todavía le cuesta creer que su hermano fuera de esa manera, mientras que Tuffnut observaba a su contra parte junto a la chica, la verdad todavía se le hacia extraño estar con alguien que no fuera su hermana.

Mientras tanto el joven de Fishlegs estaba conmovido por esa nueva relación, en cambio Snotlout evitaba mirarlos, ya tenia suficiente con tantas cosas melosas, son vikingos por amor a los dioses deberías ser rudos no "sensible", en cambio Leia solo sentía un poco de vergüenza por ese efecto de cariño y amor que ambos se tenian, solo esperaba que cierta persona que quiere la vea de la misma forma, a su vez Astrid y Heather estaban apoyadas contra la pared contraria y cerca de Toothless, ambas con una sonrisa.

Pero de pronto se abre la puerta de la habitación en donde posaba el joven jinete y hablado del "jefe de Berk" el chico sale, ya vestido y acompañado por su madre, que lo sostenía con cuidado, el pobre aun se tambaleaba por la intensa fiebre, suerte que gracias al paño y el baños se cuerpo recobro un poco de fuerza pero aun se sentía débil.

-¡Hiccup! ¿Que estas haciendo levando? Deberías estar descansado!-lo reta entre molesta y preocupada por su salud la joven jinete mientras se acercaba para ayudar a su suegra.

-Eso mismo le dije yo...pero no me hizo caso-comenta la castaña ayudando a su hijo a caminar pero estando un poco abrumada y sintiéndose culpable de que su hijo no le haga caso y que esa algo terco, pero era de familia eso de no hacer caso y ser terco pero tampoco era excusa por la enfermedad.

-Lo siento...pero tenía que saber si estaban todos aquí presentes-le responde a su _lady_ con una pequeña sonrisa débil mientras era ayudado tanto por Astrid y como por su madre, en eso observa que todos sus amigos estaban aquí presente y alguien mas-además de que quería ver a Toothless-agrega sin cambiar su expresión y observando su mejor amigo durmiendo de la manera mas calmada.

-El al parece estar mucho mejor tu hijo...¿por que no mejor le haces caso a las chicas y regresa a descansar?-comenta el gran jefe con un tono de gracia al principio, para después proponerle y aconseja de obedecer a las mujeres.

-Lo se...pero también quería ver la situación de los daños-responde mirando a su padre de manera seria para ver y darse cuenta que la cola de su amigo ya no estaba, igual que su montura, intuía que se la sacaron para poder curarlo, suspiro con desgana-y veo que son grandes...por cierto alguien ha visto mi traje de vuelo?-pregunta un poco confundido de no a verlo visto en la habitación que ocupaba, entendía que al igual que la montura de Toothless se lo sacaron para poder curarlo.

Todos menos los jinetes lo miran entre sorprendidos y confundidos, menos Tuffnut el recordaba a verlo visto volar contra el otro Hiccup en la batalla que tuvieron, Valka mira a su esposo con confusión y extrañez con la esperanza que le explique eso de "traje de vuelo", el gran jefe se le quedo mirando de la misma forma hasta que su cabeza hizo clic, una ves había visto a su hijo haciendo una gran locura hace días, en cambio Astrid cambio su cara de serenidad por una de dolor, mientras tanto Ruffnut se acerco a una esquina de la casa.

-¡Esta aquí!-le llama la atención mientra señalaba de bajo suyo lo que quedaba del gran traje de vuelo de su jefe, el castaño la miro con atención para después mirar bajo sus pies.

-Oh rayos!...entre la montura y cola de Toothless, mas mi traje me tomara días en repáralos-comenta con cierta molestia y un tanto de frustración mientras volvía a suspirar desganado.

Astrid lo miraba un poco molesta, ¡¿aun no se recuperaba y ya quiera ponerse a trabajar?!, iba a replicarle pero al parecer Tuffnut mayor se le adelanto.

-No quiero sonar aguafiestas pero no tenemos "días"...sabiendo que Hera, Berk y tal ves ahora...el otro Hiccup nos estén pisando los talones!-comenta el tuerto vikingo separándose de su chica para empezar a enumerando los problemas que tenían y que no podían esperar para que EL repare la cola del furia y su "traje de vuelo", además de que le serviría eso ultimo?, no tenia sentido para el-sin mencionar a Drago y sus ejércitos de dragones y vikingos-agrega un poco mas abrumado y molesto por no ver una solución ante el gran problema que tenían presente.

-Es verdad...no tenemos tiempo-le responde con una leve sonrisa de confianza, el pobre vikingo quedo de pierda ante sus palabras, ¿como era posible que se viera tan confiando y con un aire positivo?, estaban completamente acorralados!, en cambio la rubia jinete entendió las intención de su prometido.

-Tú no vas hacer nada-le dice seriamente y mirando molesta mientras le pegaba levemente el pecho con su dedo.

-Lo se _my lady..._ no are nada hasta que me sienta mejor-le dice con una pequeña sonrías tranquila y estando de acuerdo con ella, sabia muy bien que si no se recupera antes de empezar a trabajar iba a ser castigado muy feo por ella, Astrid lo miro seria y un poco desconfiada pero esperaba que le hiciera caso como casi siempre lo hace-en cambio lo que harán algo...serán ustedes-agrega mirando a todos de manera calmada.

-Oye!...¡¿quien te puso a cargo?!-pregunta Snotlout entre serio y molesto, ¡¿quien lo mano a llamar para que le de ordenes?!, aunque a tan solo darse cuenta de sus palabra y las miradas de incredulidad de todos se dio cuenta de su error-ya perdón...se me olvido-agrega con los brazos cruzados y mirando aun lado entre molesto y avergonzado, se había confundido con el otro Hiccup.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunta Heather un poco extrañada ante sus palabras e ignorando lo que dijo el pelinegro, debía cambiar el tema rápido.

-Censillo...necesito que ustedes vallan a buscar a los dragones sobrevivientes del santuario-le responde con una seria sonrisa y haciendo que Valka lo miro sorprendida, el también la mira sin cambiar su expresión-tenemos que buscar a tu dragón y sus amigos mama-le dice de manera tranquilidad.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a buscar a Brincanubes?-le pregunta entre sorprendida e internamente feliz de poder ir a buscar a su gran amigo, durante estos años lo a extrañado mucho y le gustaría saber como estaba.

-Si...y a todos los dragones que se salvaron del dragón alfa de Drago-le explica una parte de su plan y esperaba que su madre le eche una mano con esto- mama..tu mejor que nadie conoce a tu dragón...tienes alguna idea en donde pueden estar todos ellos?..un lugar en donde Drago no los encuentre?-le pregunta muy curioso al recordar que tanto Brincanubes y algunos dragones pudieron escapar de las garras de Drago, debía existir un lugar en donde todos ellos puedan estar tranquilos sin ser molestados por los humanos, Valka se tomo un momento para pensarlo y puede que allá un lugar a donde su amigo y los demás dragones fueron, aunque había un inconveniente.

-Se de un lugar en donde pueden estar...pero a un volando en los dragones nos tomaría como cinco días en llegar allá-le responde recordando la isla que todos ellos estarán pero le preocupaba que estaba muy lejos, incluso volando.

-Cinco días de ida y cinco de vuelta...nos tomaría mucho tiempo-comenta Astrid entre dudosa y preocupada por este nuevo plan que Hiccup tiene, son muchos días fuera.

-Es cierto...pero es un riesgo que debemos enfrentar-agrega el joven jefe con seriedad, cosa que llamo a todos la atención -Drago tiene un dragon alfa a sus disposición, capaz de poner a todos los dragones de su lado, mi otro yo hizo que los dragones dominara este mundo haciendo que esto sea una clara ventaja para Drago-les explica seriamente.

-Linda motivación nos das-comenta con sarcasmo el tuerto vikingo mientras giraba el ojo, solo para que después reciba un codazo de su chica en las costillas.

-¿Cual es tu plan?-pregunta el joven Fishlegs un tanto interesado en el tipo de idea que tenga su amigo/jefe.

-Debemos ponernos a su nivel-le responde teniendo una sonrisa de medio lado, ninguno digo nada antes sus palabras, solo se le quedaron mirando incrédulos.

-¡¿Como rayos quieres hacer eso?!-pregunta de golpe el joven pelinegro entre serio y molesto, acoso los escucho o se estaba escuchando?! -¡por si no lo recuerdas Drago tiene doble ejercito!, ¡el otro Hiccup puede convencer a muchos dragones para que trabajen a su lado y si no mal recuerdo esa mujer monstruo tiene unos raros poderes mas quien sabe cuantas bestias mas!-le dice totalmente desatacada el pobre jinete, ¿como es posible que su "jefe" no se de cuenta de la magnitud de la situación?!, esta no era una batalla que podrían ganar con tanta facilidad, sin olvidar que casi todo el mundo y su pueblo los quiere hacer carnitas.

-No quiero admitirlo pero Snotlout tiene un gran punto Hiccup-comenta y con cuerda con su amigo el joven Fishlegs, realmente la situación era terrible para todos ellos, peor que otras batallas, el jinete de pesadilla le lanzo un "gracias" por el apoyo-¿como quieres que nos enfrentemos a un gran ejército solo con un puñado de dragones?-le pregunta preocupado ante todo este dilema que se le avecinaba.

-Y humanos-agrega con una leven risa, los demás esperaban algo mas que esa pequeña burla, el joven se carraspea la garganta para aclarar-escuchen...se que estamos en una clara desventaja, pero si hacemos que los dragones y estos humanos se unan puede que las cosas cambien un poco-agrega pensando en positivo, Heather, Leia y Daisy estaban muy sorprendidas por su obstinación, en cambio Astrid estaba orgullosa de el por no dejarse caer.

-Hijo no quiero sonar negativo...pero perdernos en número, en armas y el enemigo nos lleva una clara ventaja-comenta su padre con pesar, la verdad odiaba ser negativo ante la situación pero con tantos enemigos no sabia si saldrían bien parados ante esto.

-Lo se...pero hay una cosa que podemos igualarlos o mejor dicho superarlos-le responde sintiéndose muy confiando en que les ganaran en una sola cualidad, los chicos lo miran sin comprender.

-Y eso es...?-pregunta Leia un tanto dudosa en que podían ganar todo ellos.

-En las armas...debemos hacer hierro de gronckle-le responde teniendo una sonrisa determinada y segura.

-Eeem...Hiccup tu idea no es mala pero ni albóndiga ni Sugar pueden hacer tanto hierro de gronckle para todo este pueblo-comenta Fishlegs con lastima y desilusión, su dragón y su amiga no tenían suficiente fuego como para hacer tanto hierro para todo un pueblo entero, a decir verdad en este momento se odiaba así mismo por ser negativo con la brillante idea de su jefe.

-Por eso aquí va la segunda parte de mi plan-le contradice con una sonrisa feliz cosa que dejo a mas de un impresionado, su amigo y compañero se la ingeniado en todo para atar todos los cabos-Fishlegs...quiero que tu y albóndiga vallan a oscuridad profunda y traigan a todos los gronckles posibles-le termina de decir y en parte ordenar, el robusto jinete quedo mudo ante esa orden.

-Oh si!...voy a ir oscuridad profunda otra vez! Hacia mucho tiempo que no voy!-comenta muy feliz de poder volver al habitad de donde nacieron todos los gronckles, su otro yo lo mira extrañado mientras brincaba de la emoción, ¿que era ese lugar que lo ponía tan alegre?.

-Pero eso no es todo…también necesito que traigas a alguien mas-agrega y dice con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto macabra, al decir eso el jinete paro de saltar y lo miro muy sorprendidos, su _lady_ lo miro con sorpresa mientras que Snotlout se golpeo la cara con la mano.

- _Ay no_ -susurra con desilusión y un poco de vapor mientras se masajeaba la cara, a decir verdad no le agradaba para nada esta idea.

-Oh si!-gritan los gemelos al mismo tiempo muy contentos mientras chocaban los cinco y luego sus casco, su jefe si que sabia armar buenos planes.

-¿Que? ¿que pasa?-pregunta de golpe Heather sin entender nada , al igual que los demás, aunque Valka se daba una idea, de lo que estaban hablando todos.

-¿En serio quieres traer a los terrores símicos?-pregunta Snotlout un tanto nerviosos y sin agradarle aun la idea, esos dragones era muy difíciles convencer y de entrenar, sin mencionar que son muy territoriales y que no abandonaran la isla con tanta facilidad. Por otra parte Stoick y los demás vikingos, a excepción de Valka, se quedaron callados a la espera que continúen.

-Si...nos serán de mucha ayuda...tal vez no tengan fuego pero sus ataques expansivos y su dureza nos servirán muy bien-le responde estando muy convencido que esos dragones podrán ayudarlos en su causa solo había que tratarlos con amabilidad y quien mejor que nadie que el experto en dragones clase roca-como dice mi otro yo...hay que equilibrar la balannnnssss...-comenta con una gran sonrisa feliz de que su plan pueda dar fruto pero a tan solo volver a hablar la vista se le comenzó a nublar y su cuerpo lo sentía mas débil, cuando quiso darse cuenta todo se volvió oscuro.

-¡HICCUP!-gritan por la sorpresa Astrid y Valka la ver que por poco se les caía al piso, menos mal que ambas lo sostenía con fuerza, los demás miraban con sorpresa por este repentino desmayo que tuvo su jefe-creo que ya fue suficiente-toma la palabra Valka preocupada y observando a su hijo para después colocar su mano en su frente, esta estaba ardiendo.

-Es normal que se desmayo...aun no se recupera del resfrío...este fue el limite que se lo permitió-comenta seriamente Stocik entendiendo la gravedad de la situación, su hijo fue muy terco por querer levantarse de la cama sabiendo que estaba muy mal, pero también estaba orgulloso de el por darse una idea de lo que debían hacer-será mejor llevarlo devuelta a la cama-sugiere con cariño mirando a su mujer, la castaña asiste mientras que Astrid se ofrece ayudarla, entre las dos entran de vuelta a la habitación.

-Increíble...el realmente el es así de positivo y...que piensa en todo?-pregunta al aire Heather estando muy impresionada por la idea del castaño y mas por tener esa enfermedad, la verdad era un chico de admirar.

-Hiccup siempre fue muy listo y es un líder por naturaleza-responde Fishlegs sintiéndose muy orgullo de su amigo, porque aunque las cosas este cada ves peor el siempre encuentre una salida para cada situación, solo le cuesta un poco pero al final termina ganando, en cambio los gemelos asiste con una sonrisa de felicidad y con los brazos cruzados, en cambio el pelinegro no dijo nada solo concordaba con el en silencio.

-Valla...se ven que ambos saben como ingeniárselas para salir a delante no?-vuelve a preguntar la pelinegro muy interesada ante la respuesta de su amigo, mientras que el recuerdo del otro Hiccup pasaba por su cabeza, ambos tenia diferentes punto de vistas pero con un mismo objetivo, buscar una mera tranquilidad para sus vidas, el joven jinete asiste.

-Si así es...aunque Hiccup no tenga la fuerza que el siempre quiso, lo reemplaza por su gran inteligencia-le responde de manera sabia y poniendo su punto de experiencia en la vida de su amigo, las chicas, su otro yo y el otro Tuffnut lo escuchan con atención, al igual que Stoick-pero su fuerza la pudo encontrar de otra manera-agrega con una sonrisa.

-¿Así? ¿Como lo hizo?-pregunta curiosa la castaña.

-Esta al lado de Heather-le termina de responde señalado a la pelinegra, todos menos los jóvenes jinetes observaron hacia donde apuntaba, al lado de la vikinga se encontraba descansado de lo mas normal el gran furia nocturna-ambos se complementa muy bien, tanto que es difícil ver a Toothless sin Hiccup y viceversa-les explica con una sonrisa al recordar las infinidades de veces que ellos dos han hecho por todos, pero la mejor manerade explicar que ellos dos tenia esa gran unión fue en la batalla contra Drago, ver como Toothless se deshacía del control del alfa le hizo indicar que ellos dos tiene un vinculo muy fuerte.

Los vikingos lo escucharon con atención e impresionados, Fishlegs flaco estaba impresionadamente feliz por su "amigo" pero también estaba realmente celoso, ver que el fue el primero en hacerse amigo de un dragón y tener un vinculo muy fuerte con el, era realmente de admirar, Heather miraba al furia impresionada para después sonreír, la verdad le gustaría tener ese tipo de amistad con su nueva amiga dragona, Daisy, Gobber y Leia seguían sorprendidas mientras que para Tuffnut aun le costaba creer que esos dos tengan ese "vinculo" que realmente dice el robusto.

En cambio Stoick en parte se sentía feliz y orgulloso de su hijo, ver que pudo hacer una gran amistad con un dragón y enzima con uno de los dragones mas temidos para ellos, eso era muy impresionante pero al vez las palabras del Ingerman robus...emm...del otro mundo le llego de golpe.

-" _Es difícil ver a Toothless sin Hiccup y viceversa_ "-

¿El recuerdo del día que le quito a su dragón lo atormentara para siempre?, saber que hizo oído sordo para ir contra su blanco, aunque tampoco no podían culparlo o si?, para el...ese dragón es un aliado en secreto de ese monstruo o eso pensaba antes, ahora ya no sabia que creer, si en lo que vio ese día en ese caldero o todo lo que su hijo y ese dragón han hecho por todo ellos, realmente se sentía confundido. Por otro lado Gobber observa con atención a su amigo/jefe, el pobre se estaba frotando los ojos con cierto toque de frustración, ¿estará recordando ese día?, el día en que asesino al furia nocturna delante de toda la aldea y de su...hijo.

El herrero iba a decirle algunas palabras de animo pero la puerta de la habitación se abrir y de ella salen ambas mujeres, el gran jefe se calmo un poco, miro a su esposa y al que seria la futura esposa de su hijo.

-¿Ya se durmió?-les pregunta interesado en saber que Hiccup ya no se este moviendo de un lado para el otro, aunque eso era poco probable, ambas chicas asisten con una pequeña sonrisa calmada, el gran hombre suspira de alivio.

-¡Muy bien!...¡ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer!-toma la palabra la joven rubia caminando hasta estar en medio de la habitación, sus amigos la miran de igual manera, era hora de la acción y gracias a ese grito hizo que el joven alpha despertara-debemos hablar con Yuki para que nos entreguen las armas y a partir de ahí buscaremos a nuestros dragones para atacar el plan de nuestro jefe-les ordena seriamente haciendo que sus amigos asisten de igual manera, su jefe les acaba de dar una minima oportunidad, no debía desaprovecharla, en eso la jinete voltea a la mirada para ver que Toothless ya despertó.

-( _¡Que esta ocurriendo aquí? En donde estamos?)_ \- se pregunta totalmente confundido ante la situación y desorientado en donde esta acostado, hasta que mira la novia de su hermano, que la estaba mirando para que después ella se acercara y se agachara para estar a su altura.

-Que bueno que despertaste Toothless, ahora mismo no puedo contarte lo que sucede pero necesito que cuides muy bien de Hiccup-le explica acariciando su cabeza con cariño y brindándole una tierna sonrisa, no era necesario decirle que el lo que siempre a hecho por el castaño pero se lo decía para que este en alerta.

-( _No se que esta pasando pero... puedes confiar en mi que lo voy a cuidar_ )-le responde con leves gruñidos de afirmación y teniendo una mirada determinada en cumplir con esa tarea, con eso confirmacion la joven se sintió mucho mas alivia.

Luego de eso se levanta para observar a sus amigos, sus nuevos compañeros y sus suegros, ambos Tuffnut golpearon sus puños contra sus manos mientras tenían una sonrisa divertidamente maliciosa, mas en el jinete, Ruffnut sonreía muy emocionada por la espera de algo divertido, los Fishlegs estaba entre animados y nerviosos, Heather le brindaba una sonrisa seria al igual que un pulgar arriba, Snotlout sonreía de igual manera y teniendo aun los brazos cruzados, Leia y Daisy se mantenían calmadas mientras que Gobber, Stoick y Valka estaban listo para esta nueva aventura, además en parte la mujer castaña estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver su gran amigo dragón.

 **Entre las cenizas del el reino de Ludwing**.

Dentro del gran castillo del reino se encontraba la gran y hermosa hechicera, sentada en el trono destruido, con las piernas entrecruzadas, con su cabeza apoya sobre su mano y su codo contra el apoya brazo, pero con el simple hecho de que la mujer estaba dormida, se había quedado toda la noche despierta con la esperanza de que su caballero llegara pero este nunca llego.

En eso la puerta se abre y de ella sale el gran y poderoso Drago Bludvist, al ver a la mujer dormida en el trono frunció mas el seño, ¿quien se creía este monstruo para sentirse como soberano de todo el lugar?, sin intenciones de despertarla avanza hacia ella dejando la puerta abierta, a medio camino se le estaba ocurriendo la brillante idea de asesinarla para que así su ejercito casi infinito de monstruos sea suyo, pensándolo bien, esa no seria una mala idea, podría reemplazar a sus inútiles hombres por estas increíbles bestias sin cerebro y que solo existen para la destrucción y la carne.

Pero por el otro lado tener tres ejércitos completos tampoco seria una mala idea, ser el gran soberano de todo era su meta, ya domino a un gran alfa, ¿por que no podía asesinar esta cualquiera para que así sus metas se cumplan más rápido?, con una sonrisa malvada y con su lanza preparada se le acerca lentamente...

-Yo si fuera tu me guardia esa arma...antes que termine en un lugar donde no te llega el sol- le advierten seriamente la hechicera teniendo aun los ojos cerrados para después sonreír divertidamente, el vikingo se detuvo totalmente impresionado con le acaba decir, acoso le leyó la mente?-es bueno saber que aun reconoces que soy tu superior...querido Drago-agrega con diversión y abriendo un ojo, el hombre sale de su impresión para cambiarla por una mirada de molesta mientras baja su lanza.

-¿Para que demonios me quieres?, no soy la mascota de nadie para que me manden a llamar-le pregunta molesto, el para nada era la mascota de nadie, al contrario el mundo entero será su mascota, en cambio la mujer solo ríe con gracias.

-Jajaja...tranquilo quiero...se muy bien que no eres mascota de nadie...solo mi juguete personal-le responde de manera divertida mientras se levanta para pararse delante suyo y sonreírle de manera coqueta mientras acariciaba suavemente su pecho con el dedo, el hombre se puso algo nerviosos por esa caricia y mirada, esta mujer si que sabia como seducirlo-pero te llame porque te tengo una tarea-agrega ya mas calmada y golpeándole levemente el hombro metálico, después se da la vuelta para irse hacia el ventanal mientras meneaba un poco las caderas.

-¿Q-que clase de tarea?-pregunta un tanto entrecortado por verle mover el trasero pero intentando mantenerse entre tranquilo y serio.

-Recuerdas a esa mujer con el dragón alfa, ¿El que venciste hace 6 años?-le pregunta seriamente observando el reinado en ruinas, con esa pregunta el vikingo ignoro todo rastro de nerviosismo para prestarle mucha atención mientras hacia un gesto de afirmación-bueno...encontré la localización de esos dragones que perdiste ese día-le explica dándose la vuelta y juntar sus manos, las separa y entre ellas aparece rollo, luego se lo extiende.

El vikingo se quedo sorprendido ante sus palabras, durante estos 6 largos años los estuvo buscando para completar su misión pero no tuvo éxito, ahora después de tanto tiempo ella le dice que tiene información de ellos, ¿acoso esto era una broma? O simplemente ella estaba jugando con el?!.

-Piensa todo lo que quieras...pero créeme que hasta para mi me costo mucho encontrar esta información y localización-le explica de manera serena y algo cansada de que le tenga tan poca confianza, luego mira que le ni se atreve a agarrarlo-lo quieres o no?!...no voy a estar esperando toda la vida!-le dice molesta porque la deje con esta cosa en la mano, el hombre no dice nada solo toma el rollo seriamente-bien...termina lo que empezaste-le termina de decir para después volver al trono.

Drago mira el rollo y luego a la hechicera, como era posible que allá encontrado su localización?, cosa que hasta para el fue una tarea casi imposible, vuelve a mirar el rollo y lo aprieta un poco, que mas daba, al fin podría terminar lo que empezó, toda esa gente de Berk que lo humillo la otra vez pagara caro, pero también se divertirá mucho cuando todo esos dragones del santuario del alfa sean suyos, sin nada mas que decir se retira a paso apresurado y pesado, Hera lo mira sentada en el trono como estuvo antes, solo sonrío muy contenta de las cosas no cambien y todo les este saliendo muuuyy bien pero...

-¡Maldición Hiccup!…¡¿en donde rayos estas?!-se pregunta entre frustrada, enojada y ansiosa por volver a verlo, de la frustración y ansiedad se muerde la uña del pulgar.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno la cosas se estan comenzando a complicar...Drago va en busca de los dragones de valka! ¿Astrid y los demas podran llegar antes que Drago?!  
**

 **Pobre de Hiccup y Toothless se quedaran por sus leciones, mas la del chico...como se tomara todo esto en adelante?**

 **¿Que pasara con los cuatro hermanos?...¿que planes tiene el arquero?...**

 **Espero que la escena Hicctrid les alla gustado...tengo el presentimiento que algunos la esperaba ñwñ..**

 **Bueno nos vemos para la proxima :D  
**

 **Bye bye!**


	7. La travesia

**Buenas vikingos y vikingas!...despues de tanto tiempo subo otro episodio!... ...emmm y perdon por tardar esque trato de hacer muchas cosas juntas y se me olvida pero creemen...publicare cuando tenga un poquito de tiempo..asique como siemre les dijo espero que sean pacientes.  
**

 **Pero bueno eso no es importante sino el episodio..**

 **Espero que que lo disfrute y les guste ñwñ.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **EN BUSCA DE LA ISLA DE LOS REFUGIADOS.**

 **Pueblo Velidum.**

El grupo de vikingos caminaba por las calles del pueblo en busca de la jefa del lugar, preguntaron algunos de los habitantes y estos le indiciaron que ella se encontraba cerca de la muralla derecha, con ese dato fueron en su búsqueda con la esperanza de que ella les entregue sus armas y de paso les diga donde estaban sus dragones.

Cerca de la muralla estaba Natsuki hablando con algunos de sus guerreros y observando unos planos, estaba haciendo estrategias para la siguiente vez que fueran atacados, aun tenían baches en su defensa pero sus capitanes le indicaban que no podían traer mas personal, a muchos no le gustaban quedarse en las noches ya que es aterradora, la mujer se muerde el labio inferior, parecía que muchos de los monstruos que los atacaban sabían cuando atacar, ya que siempre atacaban un lado vulnerable, sino era la izquierda era la derecha, esta ultima era mas seguida.

-(Debemos encontrar una solución a este problema...antes que nos maten a todos)-piensa con molesta y frustración, en eso sin que se de cuenta su capitán observa seriamente que detrás de ella venia ese grupo de personas que vinieron con los dragones del amo y otro dragones, carraspea un poco su garganta para llamarle la atención, ella lo mira y el le indica con la cabeza detrás suyo.

Natsuki se gira sobre si misma interesada en lo que su capitán le indicaba, ella observo con una leve sorpresa como esas personas que montaban dragones se acercaba a paso decidido, esto le extrañaba mucho ¿por que venia?, tal vez pronto lo averiguara, Astrid y su grupo se paran delante de ambos.

-Yuki...necesitamos que nos entregues nuestras armas y debemos saber en donde tienen a nuestros dragones-le dice directamente la joven jinete mirando fija y seriamente, al escuchar eso tanto jefa como capitán se quedaron asombrados al igual que Gobber que por su cabeza paso las palabras "que directa"

-¿Que?...¡¿por que les entregaríamos sus armas?!-pregunta el hombre entre molesto y ofendido, ¡¿quien se creía esta mujer para hablarle así a su jefa?! Y además de exigirle que les entregue sus armas con tanta confianza?!, pero su jefa le levanto la mano para que se tranquilice, cosa que obedecio.

-¿Por que razón quieren que les entreguemos sus armas de vuelta?-le pregunta estando igual de seria y bajando su mano, tenia sus dudas del porque quieran sus armas de vuelta, esperaba que no tuvieran algo en contra de su pueblo.

-Si piensa que queremos atacarlos...estas equivocada-le responde sin cambiar su expresión y adivinado lo que ella pensaba, luego relajo su semblante-su amo en realidad en nuestro jefe y el nos encargo una misión muy importante-agrega un poco mas tranquila, eso extraño a ambos pero hizo que la jefa tuviera una duda.

-Pensé que el era su jefe-le dice un poco confundida señalando a Stoick, Astrid mira a su suegro y luego a la chica.

-Lo es...pero como te dijimos antes, parte de nosotros no somos de este...lugar...y al que ustedes consideran amo...es en verdad nuestro jefe-les explica de manera tranquila y aunque yuki entendia un poco, su pobre capital estaba totalmente confundido, de hecho los gemelos, Snotlout, Leia y hasta Fishlegs mayor también lo estaban, era confuso saber tu jefe no es en reliada tu jefe sino el jefe de los demas y el amo de estas personas, ahora que lo pensaba...si era muy confuso pero por suerte ya tiene experiencia con las cosas confusas, Hiccup hablaba tanto de tantas cosas a la vez y al mismo teimpo que al principio debía divinar a que se estaba refiriendo, por suerte ahora es mucho mas fácil entenderlo.

-Para se mas especifico el Sr Stoick es nuestro jefe...no de ellos cinco-explica un poco mejor Heather con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella había entendido un poco de ese trabalenguas, Astrid suspiro un poco, la parecer las mañanas de Hiccup se le estaban pegando, la verdad no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

-¡Oh!...creo que entiendo-comenta la jefa entendiendo a medias la explicación pero aun tenia sus duda-pero...¿por que quieres sus armas? Y a donde van?-les vuelve a preguntar estando interesada por saber que es lo que harán.

-Si quieres te lo podemos contar en el camino...no podemos perder el tiempo-le responde igual de calmada pero internamente acelerada por cumplir estar petición que Hiccup les encomendó, ya que debían irse por mas de una semana.

Natsuki se tomo un momento para pensarlo, todo esto le parecía muy extraño, primero...la llegaba y ahora se quiera ir?, aunque mirándolo el lado bueno se lo quieran explicar pero también estaba el hecho de que debía entregarles sus armas, esa parte no le agradaba mucho ya que apenas los había conocido hoy...pero...tenia mas opciones?.

-Esta bien...los llevare con sus dragones y le diré algunos de mi gente que traigan sus armas-responde seria y rendida ante la palabra de la vikinga, la verdad pensaba que era tonto discutir aquí pero de inmediato su semblante serio volvió-pero necesito que me expliques que esta pasando-agrega haciendo que Astrid asista con naturalidad, luego gira su mirada para ver a su capitán-sigue con lo que hablamos e intenta ver si pueden resolverlo-le explica entregándole el plano, el hombre lo acepta y asiste.

Luego de eso el grupo de vikingos junto con la jefa se retiran, siguiendo a esta última, mientras que el capitán los miraba marcharse, para el estas personas no le agradaba para nada, por otro lado el grupo caminaba tranquilamente y antes de que la joven jinete pueda explicarle a la jefa, Stocik se adelanta.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunta curiosos y extrañado, la verdad el daba curiosidad desde que la vio hablar con ese hombre pero a tan solo terminar la pregunta recibe un codazo por parte de su esposa _-¿que?_ -le pregunta en voz baja y miedo dolido mas afinco por el golpe.

- _No hagas pregunta que no son de tu incumbencia_ – le responde en vos baja y molesta, ¿por que tiene la maña su marido de hacer preguntas que no le incumben?,tal vez tanto tiempo con Gobber lo a hecho hacer lo mismo...ser un boca floja.

-Pues...es algo difícil de explicar-le responde con un poco dudas en hablar e ignorado la pequeña disputa, eso llamo la atención de la pareja y el resto-lo que pasa...es que nuestra defensa casi siempre son penetrada por los monstruos que nos atacan y tratamos de averiguar como lo hacen-les explica entre confundía y molesta, la verdad no entendía como es que los invasores podían atravezar sus defensas.

-Ya veo...han intenta mejorarlas?-pregunta con sugerencia el gran jefe pero se sorprende cuando ella niega con la cabeza.

-No...nuestras defensas son buenas pero no sabemos como encuentran un hueco o una abertura para poder pasar-le responde molesta y cansada mientras suspiraba, no poder encontrar una solución a este problema era frustrante y cansador, pero no debía darse el lujo de descansar, entre ella y sus compañeros podrán resolver este enorme problema.

-No cuenta con suficientes guerreros?-vuelve a preguntar con extrañes, era raro que siendo un pueblo grande tengan huecos en donde el enemigo pueda pasar, creía que tendría mas personal de seguridad.

-Si...pero no a muchos les gusta el turno de noche-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa cosa que para el grupo fue entendible, la verdad a mucho no les gustaba quedarse toda la noche despiertos con los nervios de punta y sin saber si sobrevivirás o no-pero basta de mi...creo que es hora de que me expliquen...por que quieren sus armas y por que quieren irse-comenta cambiando de tema rápidamente y queriendo saber de inmediato sobre el asunto del porque todos quieren irse.

Mientras la jefa guiaba al grupo de Berkianos hacia donde estaban sus dragones, estos comenzaron a contarles el plan que Hiccup les había contando, porque de la supuesta necesidad de ya irse y de sus armas, la pelinegra los escuchaba con atención, la verdad no le gustaba que esa guerra que ellos tenían se le venga a su pueblo, antes de llegar a su destino le informo a un par de sus guerreros que vallan a buscar las armas de sus invitados, estos atacaron la orden y se marcharon, un rato mas tarde llegaron pero había una duda en la mente de la jefa o mejor dicho tenia un poco de miedo.

-Escuchen...su plan no es malo y es interesante...pero deben saber que aquí hay muchas personas que fueron atacadas por dragones y que les tiene aun algo de rencor, pero también algo de miedo-le dice tranquila y preocupada por que ellos traigan a esos pobre dragones a un lugar donde había gente que aun no les agradaban, apenas les gustaba que el amo tenga dragones.

-Si...se como se sienten-comenta Heather de golpe teniendo una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y teniendo su mano en la cintura, sus compañeros la mira con atención.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunta un poco extrañada ante sus palabras, ¿de que estaba hablando?, antes de responder ella suspira.

-Bueno...yo vengo de una isla en donde mi clan no era muy guerreros pero sabían como defenderse-le comienza a explica con una sonrisa melancólica por el recuerdo de su familia, los jóvenes se entristecen por eso-un día una manada de dragones...¿como se llamaban...?-intenta explica hasta que se termino trabando por no recodar bien le nombre de los dragones que la habían atacado, cosa que causo un poco de gracia su cara de confusión.

-Alas cambiantes-le dice el joven Fishlegs haciéndole recordar, cosa que ella le dio la gracia con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!...eso...toda una manda de alas cambiantes nos atacaron y tuvimos que huir-le responde mirándola de manera serena, la jefa se quedo asombrada por eso-perdí gran parte de mi familia por un ataque de personas locas, mis padres me salvaron la vida arriesgando la suya, pero yo nunca le guarde rencor o miedo a los dragones por quitarme mis tierras-le termina de contar estando muy segura de sus palabras y del porque en su corazón no había nada de resentimiento hacia los dragones que la atacaron, cosa que hace un tiempo no lo entendió pero ahora no le importaba.

-Y tu punto es...?-le pregunta no entendiendo muy bien lo que les estaba diciendo con que algunos de sus gente le tenga rencor a los dragones.

-Que a pesar que me pasó todo eso...tengo una amiga dragona que llame Cizalladura-le responde con sencillez y que estaba feliz de que tenerla a su lado-si yo pude ver otro lado de los dragones, tu gente tambien puede hacer lo mismo-le responde la duda y de paso agradeciendo a sus nuevos amigos por mostrarle un lado de los dragones que no tenia ni idea, los jóvenes jinetes estaba felices por su amiga por saber que en su corazón no había rencor sino una oportunidad.

-Natsuki...sabemos que los dragones no atacarían a otros pueblos sino es por obligación o por buscar comida-le explica con tranquilidad el joven Fishlegs, esa parte la entendía bien ya que en una ocasión su amo se lo menciono.

-También esta el hecho que si nosotros invadimos los territorios de los dragones para buscar un lugar donde vivir...¿por que ellos no puede hacer lo mismo?-comenta y pregunta seriamente Astrid mirándola, eso la dejo casi sin palabras, al igual que los ex vikingos de Berk.

-Nunca se me ha venido esa hipótesis a la mente-comenta un poco dolida e impresionada ante esas palabras mientras esquivaba la mirada, la verdad nunca tuvo en mente que si los humanos atacan...¿por que los dragones no podrían hacer lo mismo?, en retrospectiva era justo.

-Algunos de nosotros también somos un ejemplo-le dice mirando tanto a sus amigos como al jefe, a Tuffnut, Gobber y a Fishlegs-la gran mayoría de entre nosotros entrenamos para ser asesinos de dragones y ahora míranos...trabajamos todos juntos-le termina de explicar con una sonrisa y estando muy agradecida con Hiccup por hacerlos cambiar de opinion y hacerle ver ese lado de los dragones.

-Ese es otro claro ejemplo-comenta asombrada de que casi todo ellos iba hacer asesinos y ahora los protegían, era de admirar y de ser un ejemplo a seguir, pero todavía a había un par de cosas que le preocupaba -pero...¿como harán para que todas estas personas y los dragones que traigan harán que trabajen en equipos?-les pregunta dudando mucho de que puedan hacer cambiar a la gente después de que venga de su viaje.

-Bueno esa es la solucion...hic...el gemelo del amo no ira con nosotros-responde Fishlegs casi metiendo la pata pero arreglándosela para que el resto del pueblo no escuchen el nombre de Hiccup, eso dejo sin palabras a la jefa-el se quedara por sus heridas y por la fiebre, asíque cuando se sienta mejor los ayudara-agrega con una sonrisa y explicándole el procedimiento.

-Entiendo...pero no se si me agrada la idea de que traigan esa guerra a mi pueblo-comprende y comenta preocupada con ese asunto de la guerra que ellos estaba teniendo con ciertas personas, a decir verdad su pueblo ya sufre demasiado con los ataques de los monstruos, no quiera estresarlos mas de lo que ya estaban.

-Entendemos...pero ella vendrá ante ustedes quieran o no-comenta el gran jefe seriamente, todos ellos debían prepararse para una batalla que no quiera pelar pero que tampoco les daba opciones-si Drago viene a tu pueblo te dar dos opciones...o te postras ante el o peleas...y créenos...esa ultima la perderás-le explica y sugiere para terminar afirmando una gran verdad, el recuerdo de muchos amigos jefe suyos paso por su mente.

-¿Como estas tan seguro? -le pregunta extrañada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no creía que ese tal Drago fuera tan fuerte y capaz de enfrentarse a todo un pueblo guerrero como el suyo.

-Porque el tiene doble ejercito...yo pelee contra el y perdí-responde valka con triste al recordar esa feroz batalla que no solo perdió y sino que Drago mato a un gran amigo suyo, mas que se llevo la gran mayoría de buenos dragones, a los jinete tambien se le vino el recuerdo de esa horrible batalla que no solo perdieron al alfa sino que tambien habían perdido a Stoick-perdí un gran amigo y a muchos buenos dragones es dia-agrega muy tristemente por ese fatídico día hace 6 años y que todavía seguía vigente en su memoria.

-Su ejercito en ese entonces no estaba completo pero ahora que han pasado 6 años...¿tu crees?-le comenta Astrid seriamente mientras apretaba el puño, si el ejercito de dragón era fuerte en ese entonces ahora que no hay nadie para detenerlo era casi imparable, a su vez ella misma se estaba prometiendo que no perderá a Stoick ni a nadie cercano.

-También debo agrega que tiene a una poderosa aliada que no es humana-agrega seriamente y enfadado el gran jefe recordando no solo a la hechicera sino que tambien gracias a ella Drago tenia un brazo metálico muy poderoso.

-¡Basta!...lo entiendo todo...pero no quiero que toda esta gente salga herida-comprendía muy todas sus palabras y sus intenciones pero su gente ya vio demasiada sangre correr, había levantado este pueblo para que todos ellos puedan vivir en paz, no para que sigan pelando.

Todos la entendían bien, sabían que decirle que una guerra se te avecina es lo último que quieres después de decirte que abría paz, pero esa paz puede romperse, y como jefe debes tomar las mejores decisiones para tu pueblo, Stocik la entendía perfectamente, durante mucho tiempo combatió ferozmente contra miles de dragones en donde sus decisiones hicieron que buenos guerreros perdieran la vida, era un gran costo casi un gaje de su oficio pero eso no era excusa para saber que sus muertes estaban en su memoria.

-Como ya te dijimos...quieras o no...esta guerra te alcanzada-comenta de manera seria y ruda la joven jinete dandole una minima chance de al menos dudar.

¡Auch! Sus palabras no solo fueron afiladas sino que tambien fueron un poco frías, pero a su vez muy justas, cualquiera en la posición de natsuki o la de ellos reaccionaria o diría exactamente lo mismo, y aunque quieran o no la guerra te alcanzaría al final, Astrid no quería sonar ni ruda ni fría pero ya pasaron por esa situación en donde intentaron hacer aun lado la guerra pero solo consiguieron muerte y lagrimas.

-De acuerdo...sígame-responde con tristeza y derrotada ante sus palabras que estaba cargadas de pura realidad, no importara cuanto quisiera evitarla, parte de ella le decía que algo mucho peor se avecinaría mucho mas adelante.

Por suerte tenia la oportunidad de al menos de bloquear ese peligro, ya una vez aclarada la situación el grupo entro lo que seria un gran granero, al empujar el porto el grupo quedo sorprendido con lo que vieron.

-¿Pero que le esta haciendo?-pregunta Snotlout sin salir de su asombro igual que todo los demás mientras que la jefa sonríe de medio lado.

Dentro del granero se encontraba todos sus dragones acostados pero con la sorpresa de que con ellos estaba algunos de los aldeanos dándoles un...¡¿masaje?! Y también dándole de comer unas extrañas plantas y mas que pasaban por sus cuerpos un extraño liquido, el grupo entra confundido con lo que estaba viendo.

-Les están dando un pequeña medicina-comenta la jefa entando entre la rubia jinete y el jefe, ambos la miran con sorpresa-son bayas silvestres...pero esto es lo curiosos, si se fijan bien no son las típicas bayas que encuentras en cualquier lado-les explica con una sonrisa mientras señalaba las cubitas en el suelo, el grupo observaba con curiosidad el lugar donde señalaba-para cada uno de sus dragones necesitamos deferentes bayas, las zafiro son para los pesadillas, los rubís para los cremallerus, las violetas para los gronckles y las doradas para los nadders-les explica tranquilamente.

-¿Y que función pueden cumplir?-pregunta el joven pelinegro muy curioso y un tanto interesado en el asunto pero también no le veía la importancia al asunto.

-Bueno...si se las de comer hace que su fuego sea mas potente y se lo frotas por sus escamas, mas en las heridas, estas se puede curar mas rápido y sin dolor, al contrario ellos disfrutaran mucho de esto-le explica con una sonrisa y unas pequeñas risitas mientras observa a los dragones y estos tenia una expresión de felicidad.

-Valla eso no teníamos ni idea de que había hierbas que pueden ser buenas para ellos-comenta con asombro Astrid y estando agradecida de poder encontrar otra solución para las heridas de su amiga, y no recurrir a las fruta del diablo.

-Y el efecto del potencial del fuego dura por mucho rato?-pregunta entusiasmado el joven pelinegro, ya quiera pobra este nuevo potencial de su amigo.

-Emmm...no...solo dura por unos segundos jejeje-le responde la jefa riendo con nerviosismo y rascándose la nuca, el pobre jinete quedo estupefacto y decepcionado ante esa respuesta-pero el lado bueno de esto es que hace que su fuego se recuperar mas rápido, tengo entendido que los dragones tiene un limite de tiros, si les dan de comer esas bayas se recuperaran rapido-agrega con una sonrisa mientras les sugería lo que podan hacer con ellas en caso de emergencia, el grupo estaba muy impresionado y contento con esta infamación.

-Solo hay un problema-comenta seriamente el robusto jinete estando agachado cerca de unas de las cubetas, el grupo lo mira extrañado-había leído de estas bayas en mi libro de botánica pero...-agrega seriamente mientras se levantaba y observaba al grupo.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunta Valka entre curiosa e interesada con las palabras del joven mientras tanto natsuki cierra los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba por la nariz.

-Que estas bayas no solo son mencionadas en el libro sino que también están extintas-responde seriamente y estando internamente confundido con que estas hierbas estén vivas cuando en realidad estaba extintas, esto era muy extraño.

El grupo quedo sorprendido ante esto, como era posible que estas hierbas estén vivas si en realidad estaba extintas, no le encontraba el sentido, por otro lado Snotlout no le creía para nada, tal vez la persona que escribió ese libro de botánica estaba equivocado y que le faltaba investigar mejor las cosas, hasta que el pequeño silencio que se formo se vio interrumpido por la pequeñas risitas de la jefa.

-El tiene razón...algunos cultivadores que viven en el pueblo también la vieron y dijeron exactamente lo mismo, estas baya en realidad están extintas, pero al parecer nacen en esta extraña tierra…del otro lado del volcan- le explica con una sonrisa pero estando aun confundida con las extrañas cosas que pasan en este lugar-por eso llamamos a este lugar...La tierra de las rarezas y las bestias-le termina de explicar con una mirada seria y apretando su puño contra su brazo.

El grupo no digo nada, solo se quedaron asombrados con este nuevo dato, Astrid y Fishlegs se dieron cuanta que en este mundo cada cosa que les decían era una gran sorpresa pero también nuevo peligro, debían estar preparados para lo que sea, por otro lado la jefa suspira para tranquilizarse y agregar que ella no fue quien descubrió ese uso de las bayas sino que fue su amo, la verdad cada baya era diferente para cada dragón, para después aplaudir y llamar la atención de su gente que estaba tratando a los dragones.

El personal de cuidado la miran y ella les informa que ya se podían retirar, con esa nueva indicación la personas se levantan para tomar las cubetas y marcharse del lugar, una vez que abandonaron el granero los dragones despertaron, al observar a sus jinetes cada uno de ellos se levanto para ir por ellos, menos Cizalladura y Rompecráneos, estos dos no estaba muy acostumbrados a ser cariñosos con sus nuevos jinetes.

En cambio los chico recibieron muy contentos y con los brazos abiertos a sus dragones, mientras que Heather se acerco con una pequeña sonrisa de lastima hasta su nueva compañera y a la vez despacio, sabia bien que su relación con ella todavía no era fuerte pero ara el intento porque ambos puedan ser un equipo como los demás, Valka hace lo mismo con el cuernatronante, el pobre debía estar todavía un poco abrumado con tantos humanos y porque el estuvo también mucho tiempo encerrado, pero ella le demostrara que no hay nada que temer.

- _Hey linda necesito un favor...necesito que vallas por esos cuatro dragones para explicarles algo interesante_ -le susurra Astrid a su dragón con calma y cariño, había algo mas que debía decir pero necesitaba de los cuatro hermanos para que funcione-dice a los demás para que vallan contigo-agrega dándole una leves caricias debajo de la mandíbula cosa que ella acepto gustosas y que aceptaba su petición.

-(¡ _hey chico!...acompáñame a buscar a esos cuatro antihumanos_ )-les comenta a sus amigos con un toque de gracia, cosa que causo algo de gracia entre ellos, luego los cuatro salen caminando del granero para ir en busca de esos cuatro dragones antisociales.

 **Dentro del volcan.**

Los cuatro hermanos estaban acostados en suelo observando con tristeza el gran sofá donde su hermano descansaba a veces, entre ellos solo Rex pudo dormir, aunque fue solo media hora, todavía no podían creer que su Hiccup, su hermano se allá unido con Hera, al final sus esfuerzos porque eso no pasara esto...fueron envano, según el furia nocturna el se había sacrificado para enfrentarse contra las personas que quiera matar pero Sky sabia muy bien que eso solo era una verdad a medias, sabia que el se sacrifico por las personas que aun quiere y por ellos.

Es realmente frustrante, molesto y horrible no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para evitar que todo esto pasara, realmente quieran convertir encenizas a esa cosa!, por otro lado Sugar se sentía molesta consigo misma por ser mas dura con su hermano, obligarlo a que desista sobre de seguir peleando, todos ellos vivían bien dejando a todos los humanos de lado pero tuvieron que llegar la gente que el tanto rencor guardaba para que se olvide de todo lo bueno.

Rex solo se lamentaba de no haber sido mas fuerte para que todos ellos puedan protegerlo, a su vez sentía que todo lo que construyeron entre los dos se había hecho ceniza, mientras tanto Smoker querían llorar, otra vez habían sido unos completos inútiles, ¿de que le servia el entrenamiento que le otorgo su hermano sino lo ponían en funcionamiento?, daban verguenza. Hasta que los pensamientos de cada uno fueron interrumpidos por un olor conocido y pasos profundos.

-( _Hey chicos como están?!)_ -pregunta la nadder con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba al interior de la cueva, sus tres amigos observaba el lugar con curiosidad y asombro, ver esa cascada de lava era genial, por otro lado los cuatro hermanos levantaron sus cabezas para mirarlos en silencio y con indeferencia solo para volver acostarse-( _creo que eso responde mi pregunta)_ -se responde a si misma la pobre al ver que los cuatro no estaban de humor para entablar una animada charla pero tenia pensado decírles algo-( _oigan nuestros jinetes tiene algo que decirnos y necesitan de su presencia)_ -les comenta intentando levantarles el animo, pero los cuatro seguían acostados ignorándola cosa que la estaba empezando a molestar.

-( _Creo que no te están escuchando)_ -le dice Comillo con un toque de gracias, la nadder lo mira como diciendo "no me digas", el pesadilla mira aun lado haciendo el desentendido con esa mirada.

-( _Oigan!...se van a quedar todo el día ahí acostados?)_ -les vuelve a preguntar seriamente mientras avanzaba un par de pasos para estar cerca de ellos, en eso observa que Sky resopla por la nariz.

-(¿ _Que otra cosa podemos hacer?, hicimos todo lo que pudimos...y no valió nada)_ -le responde con otra pregunta y estando deprimida por saber que ninguno de ellos pudo evitar el cruel destino que le paso a su hermano.

-( _Oye...no es necesario que sean tan duros con ustedes mismo...todavía ahí esperanzas)_ -comenta Albóndiga con una sonrisa y pensado de manea positiva, si sus jinetes aun no se rinden ellos tampoco.

 _-(¡¿Esperanzas de que?!...Hera ya tiene lo que quería!, nuestras habilidades son inútil contra ella y ese tal Drago nos supera en millón!)_ -le grita la nadder muy molesta y enojada con todo lo que esta pasando, en donde entraba la esperaza que ella estaba diciendo si ya la tenían perdida-(¡ _de que esperazas nos estas hablando!)_ -agrega mostrando sus colmillos y haciendo que sus hermanos estén de acuerdo con ella e igual de molestos.

-( _La esperanza de que todavía estamos vivos y que todavía tenemos una oportunidad)_ -le responde Stormfly de manera serena y sin intimidarse antes sus miradas de enfado, es cierto que estaban teniendo muchos problemas pero solo estaba perdiendo la batalla...no la guerra y eso pasara cuando ninguno de ellos deje de respirar-(¿ _en verdad quieren quedarse aquí echados en el suelo sin ayudar a su hermano?)_ -les pregunta estando muy decepcionada de todo ellos, los cuatro esquivan las miradas sin saber que responder ante esos.

-( _Hemos hecho todo lo posible para que Hiccup no caiga en las garras de ese monstruo...y no sirvió de nada)_ -le termina de responder el pesadilla negro entre serio y triste.

-( _¡¿Entonces se quieren quedarse aquí viendo como su hermano se hunde en esa oscuridad?!)_ \- le pregunta la nadder entre molesta y furiosa con ellos por verlo así de rendido, en cambio los cuatro solo se quedaron callados ante eso-(¡ _bien!….quédese aquí y pierdan su tiempo...al fin Hiccup no necesita a unos dragones cobardes como ustedes)_ -le confiesa para darse media vuelta y marcharse con su jinete, no tenia pensado perder el tiempo con estos...con estos perdedores.

-( _Storm)_ -le reclama Albóndiga entre sorprendida y preocupada por sus palabras.

-( _Vámonos chico...aquí no hay nada que buscar, solo hay cuatro lagartijas inservibles que no aprecian la oportunidad que se les dieron)_ \- agrega mirando de reojo a los cuatro que aun se mantenían acostados con la cabeza agachada y esquivando la mirada, la nadder azul resopla por la nariz sacando humo-( _el se sacrifica por ustedes mientras que ustedes se quedan aquí todo deprimidos...que patéticos)_ -le termina de dice todavía molesta y mas porque el pobre de Hiccup se sacrifico por todo ellos y estos solo se quedan echados en el suelo.

Escucharla decirles "patéticos" fue un golpe duro para los cuatro, además de que tenia razón, su hermano...aunque algo renegado, siempre fue bueno con ellos, los ayudaba y se sacrificaba por ellos para que estén a salvo, ahora que el necesitaba de su ayuda...¿ellos que estaban haciendo?, estaban aquí echados en suelo como unos perdedores, los cuatro gruñen levemente molesto por eso.

- _(¡Aguarda ahí!)_ -le grita Rex muy molesto no solo por lo que le dijo sino también porque ya estaba cansado de estar todo el tiempo deprimido y no poder hacer absolutamente nada, los cuatro dragones de Berk se detiene haciendo que todo menos la nadder los mire con interés-( _si lo ayudamos….¿rescataremos a nuestro hermano?_ )-le pregunta seriamente mientras se giraba para verlos.

-( _Claro que si...pero les advierto que todo esto ira haciendo paso por paso_ )-le confiesa la gronckle levemente serena, no garantizaba que irían directamente contra el arquero pero tal vez mas tarde si lo hagan.

Para los hermanos eso fue suficiente, solo querían a Hiccup de vuelta y que todo vuelva hacer como antes, como la familia que eran, sin mas que decir los ocho salieron del volcan para reunirse con sus jinetes y compañeros, teniendo como esperanza de a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran.

 **En el pueblo**.

Los Berkianos ya habían recibido sus armas de vuelta, siendo Astrid la encargada de tener de vuelta la espada del arquero, cosa que hasta ella le sorprendió, tanto la jefa como la jinete cruzaron miradas, la jefa la miraba con una sonrisa y una pequeña promesa de que cuide bien de esa espada cosa que Astrid acepto determinadamente.

-Por cierto natsuki-la llama Heather entre seria y curiosa mientras enfundaba su espada, la pelinegra la observa con interés-nunca te preguntamos….¿como se llama tu pueblo?-el pregunta interesada pero a la vez curiosos para saber el nombre de este lugar, ya que no se lo había preguntado y ella tampoco se los dijo.

-Oh!...lamento no habérselo dicho-al principio se sorprende de su pequeño error para después sonreír de manera a modo de disculpa, en eso carraspea su garganta para responde-¡Bienvenidos a Velidum!-les da bienvenida con una pequeña reverencia y riendo un poco en el proceso, los berkianos rieron y se sorprendieron por el lugar.

-¿Por algo en especifico le pusieron ese nombre?-pregunta el joven robusto curiosos e intensado por el nombre, la jefa se endereza para después rascarse la mejilla con un dedo.

-No precisamente...uno de nuestro compañero se le ocurrió el nombre jejeje-le responde riendo mientras se acaricia la nuca, los jóvenes no dijeron nada solo aceptaron sus palabras, hasta que la charla fue interrumpida por el vuelo y gruñidos de ciertos compañeros suyo.

- _Bien...aquí están_ -susurra seriamente la joven jinete comenzando a caminar hacia los cuatro hermanos que aterrizaron cerca suyo, igual que su amiga-que bueno que vinieron chicos...necesitamos la ayuda de ustedes tres para esta misión que tendremos ahora-le dice a los cuatro estando muy agradecido con ellos porque allá venido, de paso acaricia su amiga por el buen trabajo de convencerlos.

-Espera Astrid...¿por que dijiste tres...si son cuatro?-le pregunta el joven Tuffnut confundido con lo que acaba de decir, el estaba viendo a cuatro dragones no tres o tal vez su amiga ya no sabe contar?, jajaja esos seria cómico-a caso pedirte tu capacidad de con...-le dice entre risas pero antes de que pueda terminar la oración recibe un cubetazo en la cara que lo tiro al suelo, su hermana solo se burlaba de el.

-¡Se contar cabeza de carnero!...pero no me dejaste terminar-le dice muy molesta y sintiéndose ofendida de que le diga que no sabe contar-(acá el único que no sabe contar eres tu)-piensa sin cambiar su expresión de molestia mientras lo miraba de reojo y tenia los brazos cruzados.

Valka quedo impresionado con la precisión y el buen lanzamiento que la joven hizo, solo había tomado la cubeta y se la termino estampando en toda la cara, esta chica si que tenia carácter pero también le daba un poquito de miedo que ella haga ese tipo de cosa contra su hijo, en cambio Gobber solo pudo pensar "que puntería" porque estaba casi de espalda la joven, ahora siendo sincero consigo mismo sentía un poco de lastima por el muchacho por si la hacia enojar.

Por otro lado los jóvenes jinetes, en especial Ruffnut y Snotlout, se reían del cubetazo que su amigo y hermano recibió, mas porque lo dejo mas atontado que de costumbre, por otro lado Leia intentaba no reírse, Stoick de igual manera, mientras que ambos Fishlegs tenían diferentes raciones, el jinete se había golpeado la cara con su mano mientras negaba lentamente a su vez que el vikingo miraba todo con sorpresa, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que los gemelos recibieran un castigo, en cambio Daisy se burlaba tanto del yo de su novio como de el, mientras que el pobre vikingo de un solo ojos miraba aun lado muy molesto por la idiotez que su otro yo cometió.

Por ultimo Natsuki miraba todo con sorpresa y sin poder articular nada, la chica que pensó que era de respetar, lo sigue pensado pero también debía agregar que era de temer con o sin un arma, al igual que el viejo herrero la mujer sentía lastima por el otro yo de su amo, pero también se preguntaba...¿acaso era masoquista?,

Pero volviendo con al jinete, ella ya se había relajado un poco para mirar a los cuatro hermanos del arquero y en especial al cremallerus, estos la observaron sin cambiar su mirada de seriedad, la verdad solo habían ignorado lo que ella hizo.

-Smoker...tu te vas a querdar aqui-le dice seriamente y a la espera de algún rugido de su parte, el grupo se callo y se quedaron un poco confundidos ante sus palabras, mientras que el pobre cremallerus se quedo impresionado, ¡¿como era posible que sus hermanos vallan en este vieja y ellos no?!, ¡esto no era justo!-porque nuestro jefe te quiere para que lo ayudes-habla rápidamente antes de recibir un rugido de reclamo de su parte.

Todos quedaron sorprendido con esa nueva información, todos menos Valka, ella ya sabia que su hijo les había pedido a ambas que convencieran al cremallerus de su gemelo para que se quedara ya que necesitaba de su ayuda, Astrid intuyo que era por el tema de su espada. En cambio los hermanos solo miraban al cremallerus a la espera de su respuesta, Smoker no sabia que decir, el otro Hiccup los quería a ellos...¿que debía hacer?...aceptar o no?.

Se miraron entre si y con una mirada seria asistieron, no tenían pensado pensarlo mucho, si de alguna manera podía ser de ayuda para los Hiccup's la tomarían, ambas cabezas aceptan seriamente la oferta tanto del castaño como de la chica, Astrid sonrío gustosa de que aceptara.

-¡Bien!...con eso ya decidido será mejor ponernos en marcha-comenta con una seria sonrisa mientras miraba a todo su grupo, esto asisten mientras ayudan a levantar a un semi desmayado Tuffnut, en eso mira a su amigo Fishlegs-recuerda Fishlegs...trae a todos los que mas puedas-le dice señalando y dependiendo de que tenga éxito en su misión

-Si!...entendido!-responde el joven con determinación ya que esta misión que Hiccup le dio era muy importante para que puedan estar mas o menos a la par contra el enemigo, aunque internamente no podía estar mas emocionado de poder ir de vuelta al habitad de su dragón.

-(¿ _Que?...tu y tu jinete no van a venir con nosotros?_ )-pregunta Sugar muy extrañada con eso de lo que hablaban ambos jinetes mientras miraba a la otra gronckle, esta la mira con interés.

-(¿ _Eh?...al parecer no_ )-le responde estando un poco confundida con eso de que ellos dos no iban a ir con el grupo, como no le contaron de su plan estaba un poco desorientada hacia donde iban, en eso su jinete se le acerca para acariciarla suavemente.

-Bien nena...¿lista para ir a oscuridad profunda?-le pregunta con una sonrisa muy feliz cosa que la contagio un poco, asíque iban a ir a su habitad natural, eso sonaba interesante, solo que esto no fue oído sordo para los hermanos...en especial...

-(¡ _Oscuridad profunda!_ )-grita/gruñe la gronckle muy feliz de poder escuchar el lugar a donde se dirigía su hermana gronckle.

-( _Ay no_ )-comenta en voz baja Rex mirando y girando los ojos aun lado entre molesto e irritado de la emoción de su hermana, Sky y Smoker solo sonrieron feliz por ella, hacia tiempo que no iba, era normal que este así de emocionada.

-(¡ _Yo también quiero ir!_ )-le grita a la dragona mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo muy emocionada, intentaba lo mas que podía en evitar saltar.

-Emmm Astrid-la llama el joven robusto mirando con sorpresa y extrañes a la gronckle del otro Hiccup, al igual que Albóndiga que ninguno de los dos entendía porque se comportaba así, en cambio la joven rubia mira a su amigo curiosa-creo que Sugar quiere decir algo-le responde señalado a la dragona, ella también la mira y se quedo un poco confundida por verla tan emocionada y porque parecía que iba salir volando sin moverlas alas.

-Algo me dice que ella también quiere ir contigo Fishlegs-comenta Valka con una con una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba ambos y observaba a la dragona, era obvio para ella que esa gronckle quiera irse con ellos, tal vez había algo importante en esa isla.

-Eso es bueno...ya que desde este punto de partida te será difícil encontrar la dirección-comenta con una sonrisa la joven jinete aceptando las palabras de su suegra y que además no tenia mucha idea hacia donde estaba oscuridad profunda desde este punto, tal vez Sugar lo sepa mejor-¿por que no dejan que ella sea su guía?-le pregunta y sugiere a ambos, el par se miran entre si y no le veían el problema ante esa sugerencia, ambos aceptar mientras que la gronckle comenzó a saltar y gruñir de felicidad.

Mientras tanto Cizalladura ser acercaba al pesadilla negro, estaba interesada en algo que escucho de el, al igual que hizo miro aun lado con indeferencia, ¿por que lo hizo?.

-( _Oye Rex...¿por que dijiste "ay no"?_ )-le pregunta un poco extrañada ante sus palabras ya mencionadas, el pesadilla la mira con interés pero antes de que pueda responde...

-( _Porque en nuestra habitad natural esta mi familia_ )-se adelante en responde la gronckle muy contenta en poder ir, eso llamo la atención de los dragones de los jinetes

-(¿ _Que?...acoso encontraste a tus padres?_ )-pregunta Belch sorprendido y feliz por ella por haber encontrando a su familia, tal vez por eso ella estaba tan emocionada, pero Stormfly observo que tanto Smoker como Sky negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa mientras que Rex miraba aun lado fastidiado, eso la extraño bastante.

-(¿ _Que?...noo_ )-lo mira con extrañes para después negar con la cabeza, la verdad el asunto de sus padres ya lo había dejado de lado hace mucho tiempo-( _es que allí tengo a mis hijos y mi pareja)_ -le termina de responde estando muy feliz de volver a ver a SU familia.

- _(¡¿QUE?!)_ -gritan todos menos Rompecraneos, el estaba mas apartado ignorando la charla.

 **Con los vikingos.**

-Eemm disculpen-comenta tímidamente la joven castaña acercándose al grupo mientras levantaba la mano para tomar la palabra, el grupo la mira con atención-yo...yo no voy a ir-dice bajando la mano y la mirada con tristeza de su propia decisión, Fishlegs flaco la mira con sorpresa por esta decisión.

-¿Por que no vendrás con nosotros?-le pregunta preocupado, entiendo que esto es peligro pero debían hacer lo mejor que pudian, la chica se tardo unos segundos en responder, la verdad no solo se sentía mal por sus decisión sino también por lo que era.

-Es que...le tengo miedo a las alturas-responde con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa, la verdad desde que voló por primera vez prefería el suelo. Eso dejo consternado a Fishlegs mayor pero la gran mayoría de los demás entendieron su punto, no todos estaba listos para el vuelo y ello lo a demostrado un par de veces que volar no es su fuerte.

-Yo también me quedo-habla de golpe la curandera pelirroja acercándose hasta su amiga Leia y pasar su brazo por su hombro-seria bueno que nuestro nuevo joven jefe y su dragón tengan aunque sea una cara amiga, de paso puedo curarlo mejor- agrega con una sonrisa de confianza y mas para la joven jinete, para después mirar a la jefa-claro...si no es mucha molestia-agrega con la esperaza que sus palabras no ofendieran a la jefa del pueblo.

-Para nada...es mas...me agrada la idea que te quedaras ya que nuestras curanderas están muy ocupadas con el resto del pueblo-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa y agradecida con que se quedara, eso le hizo recordar algo a Astrid.

-¡Gobber!-llama al herrero y antiguo mentor, este la mira curioso-nuestro jefe quieres que te quedes para hacer el hierro de gronckle por si Fishlegs completa su misión antes que nosotros-le informa seria y tranquilamente, el viejo herrero se le queda mirando con una ceja alzada.

-No se si le seré de utilidad muchacha...hace años que no trabajo con la forja-le responde no estando muy convencido de quedarse a hacer algo que hace años que no tocaba ni forja el hierro.

-Descuida Gobber...el te ayudara...además...eres el indicado-le responde la jinete con una sonrisa despreocupada, cosa que dejo un poco extrañado al herrero-despues de todo fuiste tu el que descubrió como forjar el hierro de gronckle-le responde la pregunta no formulada para después dirigirse hacia su dragón cosa que dejo impresionado al pobre herrero.

-Oye...Fishlegs!-llamaba el joven jinete a su otro yo, cosa que después de decirlo se sintió raro-(así se sentirán Astrid y Hiccup al hablarles sus otro yo?)-se pregunta mentalmente mientras su otro yo lo mira curioso-¿quieres ir con nosotros tres a oscuridad profunda?, vas a poder ver el habitad de los gronckles y podrás saber que tan geniales es la clase roca!-le pregunta señalando a ambas gronckles muy emocionado con poder volver a ese habitad.

Su otro yo lo mira un tanto curiosos pero a la vez intrigado, en parte quiera ir y poder conocer al final a los dragones pero por otro lado hace apenas que volvió de su puesta "muerte" y quiera pasar un grato momento con Leia, pero si su otro yo le decía que la clase roca era grandiosa no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad o si?

-Si claro-comenta con una sonrisa burlona el joven pelinegro teniendo los brazos cruzados y rodando los ojos, su amigo si que estaba obsesionado con que la clase roca era mejor, cuando todos sabían que la clase fogonero era mucho más mejor.

Mientras Fishlegs mayor miraba a su amiga castaña, pidiéndole con la mirada si la dejaba ir, Heather se acerco a la joven jinete, tenía un par de preguntas y una gran curiosidad por lo que acaba de decir el robusto jinete.

- _Oye Astrid_ -llama colocándose a su lado y estando un poco extrañada, la joven deja de acariciar a su dragón para prestarle atención- ¿ _en verdad los dragones clase roca son geniales?_ -le pregunta inclinándose un poco a su oído mientras colocaba su mano aun lado de su boca para susurrarle, la verdad estaba confundida con eso, pero la jinete intento que su risa no se escapara de sus labios.

-Desde el punto de vista de Fishlegs...si...ajajá-le responde entre risas e intentando que no sea escandalosa, para después negar con la cabeza, para ser sincera cada uno de ellos pensaba los mismo de sus dragones, el único que no pensaba lo mismo era Hiccup, pero todo sabían que Toothless era el mejor.

Gracias a esa pequeña explicación a la pelinegra se le vino otra duda que estaba entre sus preguntas, en eso miro a su dragón, este estaba junto al pesadilla del arquero, entonces el bicho de duda y la curiosidad la pico.

-Y por cierto...¿que clase es Cizallardura?-le pregunta mirando a su dragón y estando muy interesada en que clase era, Astrid gira sobre si misma para ver a la dragona plateada.

-Ella es clase afilada...comparte la misma rama con Stormfly, aunque ella es dos cosas-le responde acariciando el mentón de su dragon con cariño, cosa que esta la acepto con mucho gusto mientras miraba a su amiga, en cambio Heather levanto una ceja sin entender a que se refería con eso de "dos"-ella es clase afilada y de rastreo-le responde la pregunta no formulada con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa de su dragon.

Ya con todo aclarado y listo para su nuevo vieje queda jinete se subió a su dragon, Valka y Stoick compartieron a Rompecraneos, Tuffnut mayor se fue con Heather, ya que no le agrada la idea de subir sobre el pesadilla o nadder del arquero, menos de su otro yo junto a su hermana, mientras que ambos Fishlegs se subieron a cada gronckles, una vez listo los dragones levantaron vuelo, no sin antes que los cuatros hermanos se despidieran, esta era la primera vez que se separaban sin motivos personales.

En cambio Daisy, Leia y Gobber junto a Natsuki se despedían de sus amigos y compañeros, antes de hacerlo Valka y Stoick le pidieron tanto a la jefa como a la pelirroja que cuidaran de su pequeño, cosa que ambas asistieron, en cambio Astrid miraba ambos Fishlegs entre seria y preocupada.

-Ambos cuídense y hagan lo mejor que puedan...dependemos de ambos-les dice preocupada pero teniendo confianza en ellos de que podía lograrlo, entendía que esto podía ser una gran presión para su amigo pero en verdad necesitaban que traigan a todos los gronckles para estar mas o menos a la par con el enemigo.

-No te preocupes...cumpliremos con nuestra misión-le responde el joven robusto con una sonrisa seria y entusiasta pero a la vez con una gran determinación por lograr esto, sabia muy bien que su misión era muy importante e Hiccup se la confío porque era el mejor para esto, en cambio el otro Fishlegs asiste con una leve sonrisa, no estaba muy seguro de esto pero haria todo lo que pueda.

Ya habiendo dicho esto ambos grupos se dividen para ir en buscar de sus nuevos objetivos, con la esperanza de tener éxito en esto, Valka mira detrás suyo con cierta melancolía, después de mucho tiempo se volvía a separar de su hijo, pero sabia que esto era muy importante y que ella era la indicada para tratar con los dragones que escaparon de las manos de Drago, solo esperaba que no todo este perdido.

 **En una isla remota**.

 **En el bosque.**

Tres sombras corrían rápidamente con todas sus fuerzas, estas era perseguidas por unas grandes figuras para después estas disparen bolas de fuegos de sus bocas, las sombras mas aparatada corrían esquivando como podían, solo que después un par de bolas de fuego impactan contra las sombras haciendo que se separen, la sombra mas pequeña rodó por el suelo para luego escuchar unos sonidos detrás suyo, estando aun el suelo, se da la vuelta para ver como un gran dragon le ruge mientras venia contra el a gran velocidad y con las garras listas para atacarlo.

El dragon estaba a pocos metros de distancia listo para despedazarlos, pero de golpe aparece otra sombra bloqueando y protegiendo a la mas pequeña, el pequeño mira con asombro y terror como la sombra que lo pretejió comenzaba a sangran, solo para que al final un gran grito se escuchara.

 **Volviendo con el grupo de jinetes**.

El grupo sobrevolaba el mar con la preocupación, determinación y el miedo de no poder cumplir su mayor misión, llegar antes de que Drago y su dragón alpha, Valka esperaba que sus amigos dragones, en especial Brincanubes, la reconozca o que aun le tenga cariño después de tantos años estando separados, en cambio la pobre de Stormfly tenia la cabeza en otro lado, mas en concreto sobre un dragón que la preocupaba y la volvia loca.

La verdad no había tenido la oportunidad de saber algo de el, si estaba con bien o no, en todo el trayecto hasta ahora su jinete no le contó nada mas que la misión que tenían, y aunque era importante no podía dejar de pensar que Toothless no estaba tan bien como creía, sino su hermana ya se lo hubiera contando.

-Tranquila nena...el esta bien...es mas ya despertó-le habla su jinete de golpe mientras la acaricia a un costado de su cabeza, ella la mira curiosa y puede hacer que su jinete le daba una sonrisa cariñosa-se ve que estaba preocupada por Toothless-le dice entre pequeñas risitas cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la dragona.

La nadder ignoro ese comentario y volvió a mirar al frente fingiendo que no escucho nada, le parecía ridículo ocultar esta relación que tenia con su alpha pero era mejor así, a veces su jinete era sobreproctora con ella y no quería saber como reaccionaria si se enteraba.

-Storm...no me tiene que ocultar nada...se muy bien que estas interesada en Toothless-le dice con una sonrisa mientras la mirada conuna mirada subjetiva, la nadder se tenso un poco-¿que?, ¿creiste que no me había dado cuenta?, lo supe cuando nos encontramos en la cueva, te veías mas feliz que nunca-le pregunta y responde con una mirada entre coqueta y divertida, eso tenso mas a la nadder e intento fingir demencia, hasta que las leves risas de su jinete la igual que sus suaves caricias la llamaron la atención para verla-ambas nos enamoramos de dos par de locos-comenta con unas sonrisa y una mirada perdida entre las escama de su dragón.

Astrid nunca creyó que se enamoraría del más loco de la aldea pero a la vez más valiente y fuerte, porque aunque no lo demostraba en fuerza bruta, lo hacia con voluntad de hierro, y eso era digno de admirar cosa que le encantaba, pero a la vez estaba agradecida con lo que a hechos por todos los que lo ignoraron, incluyéndose. Por otro lado Stormfly volvió a mirar hacia delante interesada con las palabras de su jinete, desde que conoció a Toothless la a estando ayudado con su problema de pánico, tenia el presentimiento que cada vez que cerraba los ojos volveria a estar encerrada en esa jaula, que suerte para ella que Toothless estaba a su lado para darle esa confianza de que su cielo se lo habían devuelto y que ahora había conseguido un nuevo amigo para ayudarla con ese pánico que hasta hace poco se habia ido.

En cambio Rex y Sky estaba concentrados seriamente en su nueva misión, los jinetes de sus amigos les contaron que debía encontrar a todos los dragones que se sobrevivieron a los ataque del rey de los dragones y de ese Drago, también al dragón de la madre de su hermano pero había algo que los inquietaba a ambos y eso era Drago, ambos tenia la leve sospecha que lo habían visto en algún otro lado...pero no recordaban donde.

 **Tres días y medio después.**

 **En el continente Elysium.**

En una zona remota llena de árboles se encontraba un hermoso lago brillante con una cascada, cerca de la orilla del lago estaba un dragon anaranjado, este se habia lanzo al agua, tardo unos minutos en salir caminando con varios pescados en la boca para después dejarlos en suelo.

-(¿ _Me pregunto que estar haciendo esos dos?_ )-se pregunta el dragón observando la cascada al otro lado del lago, para después comenzar a comer los pescados que cazo.

 **En la cascada.**

Detrás de esta se encontraba una cueva, en su interior se asomaba el arquero teniendo un mirada seria y estando semidesnudo, de la cintura para arriba, aunque una venda recorría su pecho, en eso se freno cerca de la cascada y metió su cabeza bajo esta, tener tanto el casco como la armadura que su ama le ofreció le daba mucho calor.

-( _Es raro verte con heridas_ )-comenta una seria y feroz voz detrás de su espada, de entre las sobras de la cueva se hallaba malherido el gran y poderos Skrill.

El arquero lo escucho atentamente pero no respondió de inmediato solo se concentro en refrescarse la cabeza, al igual que sus ideas, faltaba muy poco para que sus planes den inicio, luego de eso se aleja del agua para después sacudirse, mientras la gotas caían de su cabello y recorrían su cuerpo se giro para ver al Skrill de manera seria. El dragón eléctrico lo miro con sorpresa.

-( _Espera...sino mal recuerdo tu ojos no era verdes?_ )-le pregunta muy extrañado por eso, porque según sus recuerdos y de la ultima vez que se vieron hace años sus ojos eran verdes...no rojos.

-¿En serio?...y que piensas se me ven mejor?-le pregunta entre serio y una sonrisa divertida con algo de sarcasmos, el dragón no supo que responder solo se limito a quedarse callado, solo para que después la sonrisa del castaño se borre de inmediato-eso no es importante...lo que importa es que te recuperes para que te encargues del furia nocturna-le dice de manera tranquila mientras caminaba hasta el dragón.

-(¿ _Por que no puedo matarlo?_ )-le pregunta molesto y fastidiado por el "plan" que le contó, quería tomar venganza contra ese dragón por la forma tan fácil que lo venció.

-No por ahora...una vez que uno de mis objetivos sea cumplidos...puedes hacer lo que quieras con el-le responde seriamente de forma inexpresiva mientras recogía sus cosas, el dragón eléctrico sonrío alegremente al saber que después tendría el camino libre para matar a ese furia nocturna-yo te avisare donde será el encuentro-le informa ya terminando de colocarse la camisa- hasta entonces quédate aquí y no salgas, esas bayas curaran tus heridas externas mientras que el reto harán que recuperes tus fuerzas-le termina advirtiendo seriamente mientras se colocaba la armadura.

El dragón mira aun lado muy molesto, podrá ser el "amo de dragones" para los demás dragones pero para el no era mas que un simple humano que lo entendía, su advertencia no le importaba mucho solo le estaba devolviendo el favor para poder cobrar su venganza, por otro lado el arquero suspira con algo de cansancio, el Skrill no era ni el primero ni el ultimo dragón que no le hacia caso pero ya estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, asíque no había diferencia, se concentro en volverse a poner su armadura para después levantarse y mirarlo.

-Ya nos volveremos a ver-le termina de responde para darse la vuelta y salir de la cueva, ya hizo su trabajo en curarlo, ahora era su parte en cuando todo eso termine, el dragón morado lo mira de reojo, todavía había algo que no entendía.

- _(¿Por que hay otra persona igual a ti? Y por que existe un furia nocturna?)_ -le pregunta seriamente y sin comprender porque el otro día vio a otro humano parecido a el?, además de que estaba el hecho de que supuestamente la especie de furias nocturnas se había extinguido hace años, esas dos simple pero importantes preguntas hicieron que el arquero se detuviera de golpe.

-Es...es difícil...de explicar-le termina por responder sin voltear a verlo y colocándose el casco- _deja de hacer preguntas innecesarias y concéntrate en curarte-_ le termina de hablar para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

El dragón eléctrico no dijo nada mas, el tenia razón, no era asunto suyo en saber lo que pasa a su alrededor o los problemas de los demás, el solo quería encargarse de sus asuntos y de nada mas, sin mas que decir se echo a dormir para recuperar fuerzas, su cuerpo todavía le dolía asíque debía aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenia antes de su proxima batalla. Mientras tanto ya fuera de la cueva y algo apartado de la cascada el arquero caminaba por el bosque a paso calmado.

Hasta que frena de golpe para que después su mano derecha la coloque contra el pecho de su armadura, su cuerpo todavía siente una extraña sensación de un calor extra y repentinamente la imagen de Astrid dándola una tierna sonrisa paso por su mente, debajo de su casco muestra sus dientes apretándolos con fuerza.

-Pronto...esta tortura...acabara-se dice así mismo y entre cortado mientras hacia puño su mano que estaba contra su pecho, luego de eso se dispone a seguir caminando hacia su compañero que lo estaba esperando.

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte.**

 **Sobrevolando le mar.**

Ambas gronckles volaban lo mas rápido que podían hacia su objetivo mientras llevaban a ambos Fishlegs, uno de ellos tenia la emoción grabada en su rostro por volver al habitad de su dragón mientras que el otro solo se mantenía entre calmado y emocionado por poder montar un dragón.

-¡La verdad esto de volar es sorprendente!-comenta al aire muy feliz mientras miraba como a varios metros de distancia se podía ver el mar, esta vista era alucinante que le gustaría estar así para siempre.

-Jeje...¡no te acostumbres!...!recuerda que el dragón que estas montando no te pertenece!-le dice con una sonrisa o mejor dicho le aconseja a su otro yo, entendía muy bien como se siente con respecto a volar, era algo que no se puede explicar con palabras pero debía darse cuenta que si quería que esto continuara debía elegir a su dragón, ya que el que montaba ya tenia...dueño?...no...una familia.

-¡Si lo se!-le responde entre risas y sonrisas, en verdad era muy conciente que el dragón que montaba no podía tenerlo pero eso no evitaba que no disfrutara de la hermosa vista que este dragón le ofrecía poder ver, mas porque hacia tiempo que no vía, ni sentía los rayos sol.

El joven jinete no dijo nada solo mantuvo la sonrisa y de saber que su otro yo, aunque no tenga un buen lazo con el castaño, lo respetaba de cierta manera, como ya se lo dijo en la cueva, desde el día que se entero que Hiccup había tenido a Toothless a su cuidado lo apreciaba y lo enviaba ya que en parte el también quiso hacerlo mismo, pero había algo que lo molestaba de cierta forma...¿por que hace cinco años atrás, el no tuvo ese mismo pensamiento?.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Cerca de una isla remota**.

-¡Es ahí!-grita Valka con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba la gran isla que se vía enfrente.

El grupo de jinetes miraba con asombro la isla a la que se acercaban, desde lejos se podía ver como grandes picos de hielo sobresalían de esta, pero solo era un cuarto, gran parte de la isla aun seguía teniendo tierra, y montañas. Había sido un muy largo camino hacia el primer santuario que el gran rey de los dragones había estado viviendo, en el camino Valka les contó que este lugar era donde el gran rey se había criado y que había permanecido durante los primero 7 años, pero ya a partir de ese momento tuvieron que marcharse ya que la isla le quedaba chica al rey.

Asi que esta isla era un gran secreto para sus amigos dragones, para ella y para Brincanubes, mientras mas se acercaba una pequeña lagrima de tristeza, felicidad y nostalgia recorría el rostro de la mujer, el recuerdo de su rey desde que era pequeño hasta el final de sus días paso por su mente, aun era muy doloroso el saber que ya no estaba.

-No estés triste Val...pronto le haremos cobra sus fechorías-comenta el gran jefe sin mirarla pero teniendo una mirada seria, no necesitaba verla para saber que era lo que pasaba por al cabeza de su esposa

Entendía que para ella la muerte de uno de sus queridos dragones era muy tristes, por algo Hiccup salio mas a ella que el, ambos comparte un sentimiento muy fuerte por lo que ambos quieren, eso es algo que el lo entiende a medias, ya que su preocupación estaba con su gente, no en general. Por otro lado Valka lo mira con una leve impresión para después quitarse las lágrimas y asistir, en este momento no podía dejarse llevar por el recuerdo.

-¡! Muy bien...todos en alerta...estos dragones no han visto humanos en mucho tiempo así que tengamos mucho cuidado!-le advierte y ordena la joven jinete muy seriamente mirando al grupo y después a la isla.

Hace dos días atrás, Valka les advirtió que esta isla estaba muy aislada de toda isla pobladas, asíque ningún alma humana sabia de su ubicación, asíque no se sabia con certeza que es lo que pasaría una vez que llegaran, todos los vikingos mas los dragones asistieron antes esa advertencia y orden, debían ser cuidadosos si querían salir con vida de este lugar.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Ffuuu que fue algo dificil y emocionante...todo esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas denso y peligroso para nuestros protagonistas jajajaj...¿ustedes que me dicen?...¿quien seran las sombras que fueron atacadas por dragones?...¿que planes tiene el arquero?, al parecer todavia no olvida astrid...pero...¡¿ quiere que Skrill mate a tootlhess?!**

 **No es posible! O.O...todo esto se esta saliendo de control!  
**

 **Solo espero que me disculpen por tardar tanto pero con el trabajo y el estudio se me hace un poco complicado subir y escribir pero creamen voy bastante bien con la historia no la voy a dejar de lado.**

 **Y para todos a quellos que tadavia responde y preguntar y miran mi historia...se los agradesco mucho ñwñ..**

 **Espero que sigan asi y no me dejen TTwTT no me abandonen pliz jjeje**

 **Bueno me dejo de tanto drama...espero que el episodio les alla gustado...si es asi dejemelo en los comentarios..Nos veremos para la proxima...**

 **Los quiero bye bya...y que thor los cuide! ñwñ/**


	8. Santuario Profanado

**Hello mis quieridos lectores aqui les traigo otro lindo que epsiodio...donde se vera como resultaran las cosas para nuestros protagonistas..solo espero que lo disfruten y que sean pacientes para el siguiente episodio ñwñ..  
**

 **Sin mucho mas que decir espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Comencemos!..**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **¡NO PIENSO VOLVER!.**

El grupo de jinetes y dragones volaba directamente hacia la isla con la guía de Valka, debía ir hacia el este de la isla para evitar ser descubiertos por dragones centinelas que siempre estaba al cuidado de la isla y de la entrada principal, debían ir en busca de la segunda entrada que se encontraba del otro lado de la isla, solo que a partir de ahí debian ir a pie, ya que volar seria un gran riesgo y era necesario evitar las peleas innecesarias, sin mas que decir...todos se digirieron a su destino.

Una vez que llegaron a tierra firme el grupo se bajo de sus dragones, para Stoick, Tuffnut y Heather, que era los que menos estaban acostumbrados a viajar en dragones y mas porque estos no tenian sillas, tenia sus piernas entumecidas y un pequeño dolor de espada por el largo viaje.

-¿Como pueden estar todo el día montando dragones sin que les duelan nada?-se queja y pregunta el rubio mayor mientras se estiraba y masajeaba la espada, Heather y Stoick estaban igual de adoloridos, en cambio Valka estaba un poco mejor que ambos ya que hacia un tiempo que no montaba.

-Jejeje eso es por las sillas...créeme... pasamos por lo mismo al principio-le responde la joven jinete entre leves risas y sonrisa mientras se bajaba de su dragón y señalaba su silla de montar, esa lección les quedo a todos un claro con dolor-esa es otra de las razones del porque Gobber se debe quedar...espero que Hiccup se lo recuerde porque me olvide de decírselo jajaja-agrega sabiamente para después acariciarse la nunca mientras reía nerviosamente por olvidarse mencionarle eso al herrero.

-Bueno tal vez el se recuerde de alguna manera-comenta el gran jefe ya un poco mejor pero aun sintiendo sus piernas tentumesidas, la joven jinete asisten concordando-creo que es hora de continuar nuestro camino-agrega y cambia el tema rápidamente para ir directo al punto ante de que su piernas los traicionen-Val...¿que tal si nos guías?-le pregunta mirando a su esposa.

Ella asiste seriamente para tomar rumbo a su nuevo destino junto a los jinetes y sus dragones, el grupo caminaba por el bosque de manera tranquila pero en alerta, antes de eso los chicos les indicara a sus dragones que mantengan una distancia segura, estos ya lo estaban haciendo, Sky y Rex ya estaba acostumbrados a este tipo de ambiente de preocupación y tensión a la hora de estar en territorio enemigo, tanto de humanos como de dragones.

Asíque ellos dos junto con el resto rodeaban al grupo de vikingos mientras mantenían una distancia que los pueda ayudar por si las cosas se complicaban, eso sorprendió a al grupo pero a la gran mayoría les dio a entender que el par extra que trajeron ya sabían que hacer, así que era obvio que les avisaran a sus dragones, eso era bueno ya que no los arriesgaba a hablar para que algún dragón con oído sensible los escuche.

Los vikingos siguieron avanzando por el bosque aunque este estaba cubierto de maleza, musgo y lianas caídas, la verdad era un gran bosque todo cubierto con mucha sabana, Stocik pensaba usar su mano/hacha para abrir el paso pero Heather se le adelanto, ella tenia un idea pero antes que diga o haga algo su amiga dragona se le adelanto cortando la supuesta cortina de lianas usando sus cola.

La vikinga quedo con la boca abierta y con las palabras en boca, para después mirar a su dragón y este le gruñe feliz por su ayudar, para después continuar caminado, la pobre cierra la boca de golpe mientras tenia sentía que su idea y persuasión de usar alguien se fue con el viento.

-Gracias por la ayuda...Cizalladura-le agradece algo deprimida y un poco desilusionada por no decir nada, mientras ella suspiraba con desilucion, los demás avanzaban, aunque Astrid paso a su lado riendo en voz baja y colocandole una mano en el hombro, como muestra de apoyo y para animarla un poco.

Caminaron un rato mas y aunque la cosas estaban tranquilas, de cierta manera, los gemelos ya se estaban comenzando a aburrir de tanta caminata, mientras tanto en un momento que tuvieron que subir una pequeña colina, el gran jefe no pudo evitar mirar el trasero de su esposa, con esas nuevas ropas que usaba hacia que se marcara cada parte de su cuerpo y con el hecho de que no usaba su camisa o tunica larga clasica, podía ver su sensual trasero.

-¡ _Hey jefe!_ -le susurra alguien en vos baja, el hombre parpadea un poco sorprendido para mira con atención a su derecha para ver al joven rubia lo estaba mirando- _sea una poco mas disimulado_ -le vuelve a decir en vos baja mientras le señalaba con la vista hacia donde estaba mirando.

El gran jefe se quedo un poco confundido cuando le dijo eso pero cuando su cerebro hizo clic y mas por la forma hacia donde ella apuntaba, los colores se le subieron hasta la cabeza.

-¡¿Que?!...no!...no!..yo no!-grita de golpe el pobre hombre totalmente avergonzado no solo por estar mirando a su esposa sino porque fue descubierto con las manos en la masa, en cambio Astrid solo río de gusto.

-Ya...tranquilo no pasa nada...como dije...sea un poco mas discreto-le responde entre risas mientras intentaba calmarlo y restándole importancia moviendo la mano, el pobre jefe frunció el seño totalmente rojo para después comenzar a caminar de manera fuerte, en cambio la joven río un poco, se notaba que de tal palo tal astilla.

El grupo siguió avanzado entre la maleza hacia su destino, aunque a su vez Ruffnut se sentía cada vez mas aburrida, el problema es que tanto ella como su hermano estaba bajo amenaza tanto de su jefe como de sus amigos, por si intentaban hacer algo indebido, justo en ese momento ella observa con interés como Valka era ayudada por su jefe, ver como este la levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo hizo que mirara a su amiga que estaba siendo ayudada por Heather, ella le ofrecía la mano para subir la colina, gracias a eso se le ocurrió una idea para matar el aburrimiento.

Gracias a la ayuda de Snotlout pudo subir la colina rápidamente y después ayudaron a los demás, al retomar el paso con una sonrisa divertida se acerco a su amiga.

-Oye Astrid-la llama colocándose a su lado mientras tenía una sonrisa traviesa, la jinete la mirada curiosa-dime...que se siente tener un novio...debil?-le pregunta entre divertida y curiosa del porque ella ama a Hiccup, la jinete la mira sin comprender mucho a que venia esa pregunta.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir con eso?-le pregunta ahora seria y molesta mientras se coloca una mano a la cintura, ¿por que esta criticando a Hiccup después de tantas cosas que el hizo por ella?, su amiga se inclina de hombros.

-Ah no se...tal vez es...por eso-le responde de manera divertida y haciéndose la desentendida para después apuntar delante de ellas, Astrid miran con una ceja alzada la dirección que su amiga apuntaba.

Ambas miran la misma dirección para ver al gran jefe al lado de su esposa, se podía notar los grandes y fuertes músculos que el tenia, aun con la escasez de hambre que tuvieron mas el hecho de la depresión que tuvo, el hombre seguía teniendo una gran fuerza y complexión ruda, ante todo esto dejo muy confundida la joven jinete con lo que se estaba refiriendo su amiga, acoso todavía se quiera burlar de Hiccup...otra vez?.

-Digo...no es aburrido y humillante en tener un novio que no este a la par contigo?-le pregunta de forma desinteresada pero a la vez de manera divertida mientras se inclinaba de hombros, una parte de ella sabia que se estaba pasando un poco la mano con Hiccup pero estaba aburrida y su aburrimiento era mas fuerte que su conciencia.

-De hecho...tiene razón-le responde tranquilamente caso que dejo a la rubia de dos coletas en shock-soy conciente que Hiccup no es le chico mas fuerte de Berk-le responde con una sonrisa, dejando mas confundida a su amiga-pero el lo compensa con su afán nato de ser un gran líder y sacar todo nuestro potencial en batalla-agrega muy orgullosa de su castaño-tal vez físicamente no es como su padre, pero el es fuerte a su manera-comenta mirando a su jefe y sabia que tanto ella como el mismo que físicamente nunca se compara con su padre-pero...eso no quita el hecho de que el es mucho mas lindo y sexy-le termina de confesar con un pequeño rubor mientras la imagen de su castaño sin camisa pasaba por su mente.

Ese día que vio a ambos Hiccup sin camisa y el verlo con abdómenes, pecho y brazos marcados al no exagerar fue y sigue siendo un deleite para sus ojos, algo que les encantaría volver a ver pero esta vez mas completo, si solo media parte de cuerpo la estaba volviendo loca, no se quiera imaginar verlo des..., con eso en mente su rostro enrojeció aun mas y decidió aumentar mas el paso para evitar esta charla, mientras tanto Ruffnut.

-Espera Astrid!...¡¿que quieres decir con eso de que Hiccup es sexy?!-le grita entre confundida y muy interesada con lo que dijo su amiga, la verdad lo que dijo la dejo con una gran duda... ¿como eso de "sexy"?.

Por otro lado Snotlout y Tuffnut que estaba detras de ambas mujeres escucharon solo la parte de final de la conversación, ambos se miraban entre si muy confundidos con eso de que Hiccup era...¿sexy?, ¿de donde sacan esas ridícula historia las chicas?, ambos se inclinan de hombros sin entender nada de lo que hablan, pero teniendo un pensamiento en común..."mujeres".

 **Más tarde**.

El grupo seguía avanzando con mucho mas cuidado, según por palabras de Valka ya estaba muy cerca de la entrada pero con el problema de que los dragones estarán mucho mas defensivos, aunque el rey hallan abandonado este terreno, aun seguía siendo sagrado para los demás dragones, asique debían ir con mas cautela que antes, sin poder evitarlo Stoick, Heather y Tuffnut alzaron y sacaron sus armas para defenderse.

-¡ _Chicos_!-les grita susurrando la castaña muy seriamente, los tres la miraron con duda- _bajen sus armas...solo alertaran a los dragones que deben estar escondidos_ -le dice sin cambiar su expresión e indicándoles con la mano que bajen sus armas, los tres vikingos la miran sorprendidos y no estando muy de acuerdo pero al ver que todo los demás no sacaron sus armas y estaba de acuerdo con ella no tuvieron otra opcion que aceptar.

En eso Astrid tenia el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, mas entre los arbusto, lentamente y de manera distraída se acerca a uno de estos para asegurarse, Heather la mira con extrañes, que se supone estaba haciendo.

-Astr...-intento llamarla muy confundida pero ella rápidamente le indica que guarde silencio mientras se seguía acercado, eso la sorprendió y rápidamente les indico a los demás que tambien guarden silencio, el grupo se puso en guardia por lo que sea que su amiga encontró.

La joven jinete camino un par de pasos lentamente hasta posicionarse cerca de un árbol, al hacerlo unos extraños ruidos se escuchaba detrás de los arbustos, su cara se puso seria para después indicarles sin mirarlo y con su mano a sus amigos y compañeros de que se agacharan, estos atacaron la orden mientras que la jinete observaba por el costado del árbol como una sombra se movía, apretó los dientes y sin pensarlo se lanzo entre los arbustos para empezar a golpear a la sombra que estaba del otro lado, los vikingos esperaron a que la chica salga y a los pocos segundos ella sale derribando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, este cae de cara al suelo mientras la joven apoya su pie en la espalda de la persona y le agarraba el brazo izquierdo para aplicarle una llave.

-¡Astrid espera!-grita de golpe Heather con sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que ella derribo, ella se detiene la presión pero no la aplicación- es Eddy-le responde sin cambiar su expresión mientras se acercaba y se daba cuenta que era uno de sus compañeros.

Stoick y Tuffnut también quedaron sorprendidos por ver que en realidad era Eddy, los tres no podían creer que el estuviera aquí, pensaban que se había quedado en Berk, pero la pregunta que se hacia...ahora todos...era...¿como es que el llego a este lugar?, en cambio el vikingo pelirrojo abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz familiar, en eso nota a su compañera pelinegra.

-¡Heather!-le dice con alegría y sorpresa por verla en esta horrible isla, para después girar la cabeza y poder ver por fin a su agresor o mejor dicho agresora, y no podía sentirse mas complacido que quien le este haciendo esta dolorosa llave sea la hermana de su comandante- hola de nuevo-la saluda con una sonrisa coquita y moviendo las cejas, la jinete se quede mirando un tanto sorprendida para después sonreír con malicia, en eso hace presión al agarre provocando que sonaran un par de huesos, el pobre pelirrojo chillo del dolor.

Heather negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, a su vez los gemelos, Tuffnut y Snotlout reían divertidos por eso, mientras tanto Stoick aun se hacia la pregunta del por que el estaba aquí, en cambio Valka tenia una mueca de dolor por el tronar de los huesos del chico, luego de eso Astrid lo suelta y se aleja un poco para que el pueda recuperarse, aunque en parte no se arrepiente de lo que hizo, en cambio Eddy se levantaba para sentarse y comenzar a masajearse todo el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Eddy como es que llegaste hasta aquí?-le pregunta la pelinegra entre extrañada y curiosa del porque su compañero estaba en este lugar, además estaba el hecho del como llego-creíamos que estabas en Berk-agrega estando aun confundida pero tanto ella como el resto de sus amigos creían que se había quedado en Berk

-¿Eh?...¡oh!-se le queda mirando un poco confundido al principio para después entender mientras se masajeaba el hombro y se levantaba-nos fuimos de Berk la misma noche que los habían capturado a todos ustedes-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa y sacando una par de dudas a los vikingos-navegamos durante un par de días, hasta que la marea y el viento nos trajo a esta isla, el problema fue que no creíamos es tuviera lleno de esas malditas lagartijas-agrega molesto y apretando un poco le puño por la mala suerte que tuvo por enterarse que este lugar estaba lleno de dragones.

-Cuidado con lo que dices-le contradice la joven jinete molesta por como estaba describiendo a los dragones, el sabia bien que algunos de ellos defendían y tenia dragones, ofenderles delante de su cara no es algo que le agrade mucho, sus tres amigos estaba igual de molesto y era una suerte que sus dragones no estén cerca.

El vikingo pelirrojo la miro un poco sorprendido y extrañado por sus palabras y por su expresión seria, al igual que la de los otros tres chicos, se tomo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando pero no se iba arrepentir de lo que dijo, aun si estuviera bajo amenaza.

-No me culpes...yo no soy como ustedes, yo perdí gran parte de mi gente por culpa ellos-le responde sin arrepentirse de su anterior comentario, tal vez le tenga un amor y respeto a la rubia pero no por eso iba a olvidarse del porque ya no vivía mas en su propia isla, mas sabiendo que cierto arquero negro tuvo que ver en esa masacre.

Heather mira tanto al pelirrojo como a su rubia amiga y la verdad sentía que se estaba forma una atmosfera un tanto intensa entre ambos, así que era mejor cambiar de tema rápidamente antes de que alguien salga herido o peor que los dragones salvajes los encuentre por estar discutiendo en voz alta.

-Ok..tranquilicemos un momentos jeje jeje-le dice colocándose en miedo de ambos mientras tenia los abrazos extendidos y una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, no vinieron aquí a tener problemas o provocarlos, ambos chicos se calmaron, en eso Heather respira y mira su pelirrojo amigo un tanto curiosa-por cierto Eddy...respóndeme esto-lo llama y este la mira interesado-¿por que estas hablando en plural?-le pregunta un poco confundida al darse cuenta que hace poco su compañero estaba hablando en plural y no para si mismo, no entendía por que hablaba así si el no habla de esa forma.

Ahora que lo mencionaba ella tenia razón, los demás también se dieron cuenta que el hablaba de forma plural y no para si mismo, ¿por que hablaría de esa forma si el solo en estaba en esta isla?, eso si que era extraño, en cambio Eddy se tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta del porque la pregunta y de su forma de hablar.

-Jeje jeje...bueno eso es obvio...yo no estoy solo en esta isla-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa, la pelinegra se le quedo mirando a la espera de que le responda-la comandante Astrid y Iris están aquí conmigo-le termina de responder sin quitar la sonrisa y sintiéndose muy feliz por dentro al saber que estaba en esta "solitaria" isla con su apreciada comandante.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritan todos con asombro y sin poder creer lo que acaban de escuchar- ¿como es que ambas están aquí?-pregunta aun sorprendida la pelinegra mientras tomaba la palabra, su compañero pelirrojo la mira asistiendo con una sonrisa.

Esto si que nadie se lo esperaba, encontrar a los tres en este lugar y mas siendo en su misión, Astrid estaba entre sorprendida y feliz de poder encontrar a su otro yo, pero había algo que todavía no entendía y esperaba que este chico se lo pueda responder.

-Oye...si ellas esta aquí...¿por que no están contigo?, o ¿donde se encuentran?-le pregunta entre seria y confundida al saber que ambas no la veía por ningún lado y mas si estaba en una isla llena de dragones no era seguro salir solo, eso alerto a todos, ella tenia razón, si los tres estaban aquí...¿como es posible que no aparezcan?.

Al escuchar esa pregunta el rostro del vikingo pelirrojo cambio de una seria, a una triste mientras apretaba su puño, ese cambio de expresión en su rostro llamo la atención de Stoick, Heather y de la misma Astrid, algo les decía que algo malo le paso a la vikinga, Eddy deja de apretar la mano para calmar su enfado y terminar suspirando con tristeza.

-Ambas están en una cueva no muy lejos de aquí, la estamos usando como refugio mientras nos escapamos de los dragones-le responde mirando el suelo con tristeza y furia contenida-ella fue herida por defender a su hija-les termina de responder cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los puños, se sentía muy mal por no haberla ayudado en ese momento.

-Dinos donde esta-comenta la joven jinete seriamente tomando la iniciativa de poder ir a buscarla y haciendo que el resto ignore el mal momento que debe estar pasado la pobre mujer e hija, el joven pelirrojo la mira con sorpresa para después asistir seriamente.

Antes de partir en su búsqueda, llamaron a sus dragones, cosa que para el agrado de Eddy no le gusto mucho pero se tuvo que aguantar, buscaron algunas hierbas para poder sanar la herida de la vikinga, suerte que Heather tenia un buen conocimiento de que hierbas debían tomar porque dependiendo de el le hubiera llevado cualquier cosa, una vez listos se digirieron hacia su nuevo destino, en el camino Ruffnut le pregunto ¿por que se quedaron tantos días en esta isla sabiendo que había dragones?.

El pelirrojo le respondió que como no sabían donde estaban, fueron a investigar y cuando lo descubrieron intentaron escapar pero los dragones destruyeron su barco, asique no les quedo otra que refugiarse en el bosque, solo que los dragones que los descubrieron los persiguieron, en una ataque Iris se había alejado un poco de ellos y uno de esos dragones intentaron atacarla con sus garras pero su comandante actúo mas rápido y pudo protegerla, solo que termino con una horrible herida en la espalda, quiso ayudar pero sus piernas no le respondieron y ella aun con sangre se pudo levantar para tomar a Iris y avisarle que debían irse, obvio que no esperaron y se fueron, encontraron la cueva a la mañana siguiente y desde entonces el solo exploraba muy poco a los alrededores.

Ante esta historia Valka empezó a dudar que sus dragones pudieran a ver atacado a los tres sin tener motivos, entiende mejor que nadie que hay a veces que los dragones son de atacar a las personas sin motivo aparente pero también muchas de las veces es por proteger su territorios o a su familia, y esta no era la excepción, estaba en territorio muy sagrado para ellos, debieron pensaron que ellos tres quieran adueñarse del sitio, así que respondieron con fuerza bruta, solo esperaba con una minima esperanza que su mejor amigo y el resto la reconozca después de tanto tiempo.

Un par de minutos mas tarde, el grupo había llegado a lo que seria una pequeña cueva con el tamaño de que solo los humanos podrían entrar, asique no les quedo otra que indicarles a sus dragones que se queden vigilando la entrada, estos asistieron seriamente, a su vez Rex y Sky se acostaron el suelo, que estén con ellos no significa que siempre les hagan caso, ellos ya tenia un dueño, estaban con ellos como una tregua, Eddy solo los ignoro y se adentro a la cueva seguido por Valka y el jefe, Heather acaricio a su amiga y luego los acompaño, el resto de los jinete también la siguieron junto con el tuerto vikingo, en cambio la joven jinete se quedo observando al par de hermanos, ellos aun no estaba acostumbrados a estar con tantas personas y tal vez que les este ordenado no esa su hermano debe ser algo incomodo.

-(No se preocupen chicos...lo rescataremos)-piensa mirándolos con seriedad para después darle una ultima caricia a su amiga y seguir al resto.

Ya al estar dentro de la cueva se dieron cuenta que esta era algo profunda, en parte era bueno ya que los dragones no los descubrirían pero también la luz solar no se podía infiltrar tanto, asique una vez que la luz del astro rey se apago encendieron una antorchas que el joven pelirrojo había dejado para iluminarse a una vez entrara en la cueva, al hacerlo avanzaron unos pocos metros mas hasta que divisaron una luz y a dos figuras, una pequeña sentada y la otra acostada enfrente suyo...estas se traban de...

-¡Comandante!…¡Iris¡…¡ya llegue!-las llama y da aviso el joven pelirrojo, ese llamado mas el eco que se produjo asusto un poco a la infante-y traje un poco de compañía-agrega con una sonrisa mientras todos se acercaban, eso extraño mucho a la pequeña que giro la cabeza para ver de que estaba hablando.

Con la confusión en su rostro Iris giro, no solo su mirada sino también su cuerpo, ¿a que se estaba refiriendo su amigo con eso de que trajo "compañía"?, al girar su respuesta llego, en eso no solo quedo sorprendida sino que también desde rabillo de sus ojos algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, acompañando a su amigo pelirrojo estaban la gemela de su madre, el hombre grande y malo, que sino mal recordaba era el padre de su papa, una mujer que no conoce, el par de chicos que son iguales y el hombre de cabellos negros y bajito, no los conocía a mucho, a la gran mayoría pero si a dos personas que realmente conocía bien.

-¡Tio Tuffnut!...¡Tia Heather!-grita de la emociona y tristeza mientras las lagrimas salían, se levanta con rapidez para ir tras ellos, al primero que abraza a es a la pelinegra, esta se había agacho para recibirla con los brazos abiertos y corresponder el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmos.

Heather intento aguantarse las ganas de echarse a llorar por volver a ver a su pequeña traviesa, una parte de ella creía que nunca mas la volvería a ver, Tuffnut mayor se acerco a ambas con una pequeña sonrisa cristalina y se agacho hasta estar a su altura, en eso la pequeña pelinegra lo mira y se separa de su tía para lanzarse a los brazos del rubio, este la recibe muy gustoso, para el vikingo ella siempre fue una de las razones para volver a sonreír cuando su hermana no estuvo y ahora volvía hacerlo.

Astrid y el grupo se conmmovio por esta escena compartida por el par de vikingos con la pequeña, debió ser duro para ella estar separada de las personas que quiere pero debió ser más duro para Heather y Tuffnut.

-Nos alegra mucho de que este con bien-comenta la pelinegra con una conmovida sonrisa y acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, cosa que ella la acepto muy gustosa, los gemelos y Snotlout quedaron conmovidos por la dulce pequeña, en cambio Valka sentía las ganas de acorrucarla entre sus brazos al verla tan vulnerable.

Evitando este dulce momento Astrid se dirigió hacia donde estaba la otra figura, acompañada de Stocik y del mismo Eddy, a llegar tanto la joven como el jefe se detuvieron quedando sorprendidos al ver el estado en que se encontraba la otra figura, esta no era nada mas y nada menos que la comandante Astrid, ella estaba acostadaza boca a bajo, con al ropa rasgada en su espalda y en esta se podía ver dos grandes heridas en diagonal, obviamente eran marcas de garras de dragónes y por suerte no parecía profundas pero aun así se veían muy dolorosas, es mas el sangrado parecía que no quiera parar, la mujer se encontraba descansado.

-¿Por que..vinieron..a este lugar?-pregunta la rubia con una voz un poco afónica, tal vez por la falta de agua o de fuerza, el joven pelirrojo se sienta del otro lado, en eso la vikinga abre los ojos para observa a su otro yo y a su jefe.

-Solo nos topamos con ustedes-le responde la jinete con una pequeña sonrisa divertida y se inclinaba de hombros, la verdad no estaba mintiendo-es bueno saber que los tres están con bien...en su mayoría-agrega sin cambiar su estado de animo pero la ceja levantada de su otro yo hizo que se auto corriga un poco y reir suavemente-así que...esta fue tu idea al escapar de Alvin y los demás?-le pregunta cambiando de tema, a lo que la vikinga asiste y se levantaba para sentarse mientras soltaba algunas quejidos de dolor, Eddy intento detenerla pero ella no le hizo caso.

-Supongo que...Eddy...ya les abra...contado lo sucedido-responde cierta expresión de dolor mientras tenia un ojo cerrado y adivinando que su amigo les abra contado lo sucedido, en cambio el pelirrojo que estaba detrás suyo le decía "que no se moviera".

-Saben que están el santuario del rey dragón?-pregunta de golpe Snotlout colocándose al lado de su jefe, antes esa pregunta ambos vikingos lo miran con cierto interés y sorpresa, mas por el pelirrojo-creo que fue obvio porque los dragones los atacaron-agrega seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al vikingo, esperaba con esa respuesta entienda en que situación estaban.

-Bueno...eso tiene sentido del porque...los picos de hielo...al costado de la isla-comenta entre cortado la pobre vikinga teniendo un pequeña sonrisa de costado-recuerdo que...mencionaron que esos dragones...son escupen hielo-agrega recordando la historia de Valka contra Drago y como ambos dragones alpha pelearon entre si, pero todavía había algo que no entendía...¿que hacia ellos aquí?-por cierto...¿que hacen todos ustedes aquí?-le pregunta entre seria, confundida y extrañada en saber del porque todos ellos estaban en este sitio.

-Yo puedo responderte a esa pregunta-comenta la mujer castaña apareciendo aun lado de Astrid junto con los trillizos, Heather y Iris, mientras que Eddy estaba confundido sobre quien era esa mujer, la comandante la miraba de manera serena-venimos porque pienso que Brincanubes, mi dragón y el restos de los dragones que sobrevivieron a la batalla del santuario se refugiaron en este lugar-le explica con calma, a lo que Eddy asiste mientras que la comandante se mantiene callada y con la mirada baja, esta actitud llamo la atención de Iris-es el único lugar a kilómetros que no los molestara ningún ser humano-agrega sintiéndose aliviada por dentro de saber que este lugar nunca será profanado por ningún ser humano, aparte de todos ellos.

-Cuando la señora valka convenza a sus dragones, volveremos a un pueblo que nos hemos instalados hace poco-agrega con una sonrisa Heather y mas sabiendo que esta noticia alegrara mucho a Iris.

-Pueden venir con nosotros si así lo desean...todos podremos salir de esta isla-comenta Tuffnut mayor con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una preocupada iris que observaba a su madre, esta estaba muy callada, otro lado Eddy solo soltó un par de risas complacido de poder irse-¿que me dicen?-pregunta sabiendo que ellos no se negarían en ir...

-Yo no pienso volver-responde golpe la comandante muy seriamente y apretando el puño.

-¡¿Que?!-gritan todo con sorpresa por sus palabras, a que se estaba refiriendo con que no quiere volver, el rostro de Iris se podía ver el terror al escuchar la respuesta de su madre.

 **En Elysium.**

 **Al norte**

 **En una montaña.**

En una cueva se podía ver al arquero enmascarado, pero sin su mascara mientras sentia la linda y fria brisa del viento reboloteando sus cabellos, caballero de la hechicera Hera sentado teniendo su pierna izquierda flexionada y con su brazo izquierdo apoyada en esta, observaba con una mirada serena e inexpresiva el hermoso paisaje del gran e increíble continente que los monstruos le ofrecía, para ser un lugar horrible y de mala muerte, no se podía negar que había muchas cosas increíble y hermosas, tantas como la hermosa mirada celestial de una mujer de cabellos rub…

-¡Grr!...¿por que sigo pensando en ella?-se pregunta muy molesto mientras cerraba los ojos y agitaba un poco la cabeza, era realmente frustrante en no poder sacarse de su corazón su mayor dolor, saber muy bien que son de dos mundos completamente diferentes...entonces...¿por que sigue pensando que algún día ellos dos podrán complementarse?.

La respuesta llego de repente, la imagen de su otro yo con la rubia celestial a pareció en su mente como una ráfaga de viento, ambos juntos, abrazos y felices, mas el beso que se habían dado delante suyo, eso lo enfadaba tanto que apretó ambas manos, debía terminar con esa ridícula felicidad para siempre, entre ellos no puede ver tal relación.

-( _Sinceramente eres increíble_ )-comenta alguien detrás suyo de manera algo divertida y un tanto confusa mientras se le acercaba e interrumpía los pensamientos de su compañero.

El ojirojo se sorprendió un poco para voltea a ver de quien se trataba, al hacerlo vio que dentro de la cueva salio su amigo dragón anaranjado, para después largar el aire por la nariz para relajarse y volver a mirar hacia el horizonte, mientras tanto el dragón fantasmal camino un par de paso mas para colocarse al lado de su compañero y en eso se acostó a su lado, por reflejo el arquero comenzó acariciarlo, cosa que el acepto gustoso.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunta de manera calmada y serena refiriéndose a su pregunta mientras aun miraba el paisaje.

-( _Me refería que eres increíble...no muchos humanos les gusta los lugares altos ajajá_ )-le responde en tono divertido y soltando algunos gruñidos a modo de risa, esto causo una pequeña sonrisa divertida al ojirojo.

-Eso es porque soy diferente a ellos-le responde muy seguro de si mismo, además de sentía genial en poder ser diferentes a todos esos humanos- y porque me acostumbre a los lugares altos-agrega soltado un suspiro de alivio y felicidad al saber que gracias a todo esto...el era...libre.

-( _¡AMO!_ )-se escucha un grito/chirrido cosa que llamo la atención de ambos, tanto el arquero como el dragón fantasmal observan como cinco terribles terrores venían volando hacia ellos-( _¡ya están todos aquí!_ )-le grita/informa un terrible terror de color rojo. Ante esa información el arquero y el dragón se levantan, a su vez el castaño agarra su casco para colocárselo.

- _Llego la hora_ -comenta seriamente para después subirse sobre su compañero y entre los dos toman vuelo siguiendo a los cinco pequeños dragones

 **En el santuario.**

 **Con el grupo de vikingos**.

El grupo miraba con sorpresa a la rubia vikinga, ¿como es eso de que no pensaba en volver?, ¿acoso no quiera ayudar en la búsqueda y rescate del otro Hiccup?, ¿salvar y ayudar a sus amigos?, en cambio la mujer lo miraba seriamente y sin una pizca de estar bromeado antes sus palabras..

-¡¿A que te estas refiriendo con eso?!-pregunta seriamente saliendo de su impresión y tomando la palabra la joven jinete mientras daba un par de paso al frente.

-¡Sabes muy bien de que me estoy refiriendo!-le responde de la misma manera y sin dejarse intimidar por su propia mirada-¡¿que caso tiene volver a ese mundo llego de egoístas y traidores?!-se explica y pregunta teniendo dentro suyo una furia contenida, sus palabras confundieron a mas de uno-¡ay por favor!...¡no se hagan los tontos conmigo!-les grita muy enfadada al ver sus caras de hacerse los que no entiende cuando en realidad cada uno de ellos lo vivió.

-No sabemos a que estas refiriendo Astr...-comenta el gran jefe entre confundido y extrañado antes las palabras de su comandante, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más su seria mirada fija hacia su persona lo hizo callar y quedar entre intimidado e extrañado.

-¡No te hagas el que no sabes de que estoy hablando Stoick!, porque tanto tu como mi padre son iguales-le responde gritando y conteniendo la furia mientras lo señalaba, esto provoco que el jefe quede aún mas sorprendido y confundido-jamás lo quisiste escuchar y tras de eso solo te enfocaste en echarle en cara lo que el ya sabia, tal vez lo protegiste pero no supiste como criarlo-agrega entre triste y molesta con su jefe ante los recuerdos que tuvo de ver como su amigo fue menospreciado por su propio padre, siendo una vergüenza, al darse cuenta de esto el jefe solo agacho la mirada con tristeza y culpa, sabia muy de estaba hablando-¡el jamas!...¡jamás volverá! No importa si lo liberas del control de esa tipa-les termina hablar totalmente enfadada.

En verdad...¿que caso tenía liberar a su amigo del control de la hechicera?, si de todos modos nada cambiaria, Hiccup podrá ser especial pero eso no significa que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, eso no haría que Toothless vuelva a la vida, eso no hará que él los perdone y vuelva a la aldea, matar a la hechicera tampoco hará que las cosas vuelve hacer como antes...porque a decir verdad ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso en sus vidas, solo ayudo a echarle sal a la herida.

-Entonces tú y Hiccup eran...-comenta el gran jefe intentando de entender una duda que recorría por su cabeza durante años, ahora entendia que ella y su hijo fueron amigos en el pasado, pero eso no quetaba el hecho de que sus duras y verdaderas palabras todavía le dolían.

-Si...fuimos amigos..pero por poco tiempo..por seguir las estupidas reglas de mi padre tuve que dejarlo cuando éramos niños-comenta entre triste y molesta mientras apretaba su mano, el recuerdo y su estúpida decisión hizo que el empezara a desconfiar, si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso o seguir con el secreto nada de esto hubiera paso...o sí? -pero eso ya no importa...nada de eso importa, ¿por qué debemos luchar por algo que no nos concierne?-les pregunta un poco mas tranquila y aflojando tanto el agarre como el ceño, no tenía caso seguir arrepentirse del pasado y ahora con las cosas del fututo...no le encontraba el sentido...al querer seguir peleando una guerra que no les concierne.

-Para poder seguir con nuestras vidas, no podemos dejar que tanto Hiccup, Drago y esa hechicera se salga con la suya y haga que las vidas de los demás sea un infierno-responde la joven jinete teniendo el ceño fruncido y con ganas de golpear a su otro yo por ser una pesimista ante la situación, ninguno de ellos debían dejar que tanto Drago como Hera e Hiccup haga de la vida de los humanos y de los dragones un infierno-liberaremos a Hiccup y acabaremos con Drago y Hera-le termina de responder muy segura y decidida a cumplir con esa promesa, no solo arruino la vida del castaño, sino también la de Toothless, de muchas personas y de muchos dragones.

-¡¿Que caso tiene?!-le grita la vikinga cosa que asusto a la pequeña-¿crees que con que digas eso las cosas se resolverán así de fácil?!, o ¡¿qué te garantiza que las cosas volverán hacer como antes?!-la ataca con preguntas que sabia no había respuesta, dentro suyo las ganas de llorar se estaban viniendo pero no lo haría, ya a desperdiciado demasiadas lagrimas por algo que sabía muy bien que no volverá.

-Nunca dije eso...soy conciente que las cosas que se hicieron no se podrán resolver pero no por eso las cosas que estarán por venir se destruyan-le responde entre seria y tranquila, sabía muy bien que aunque tenga victoria nada les garantiza que las cosas volverán hacer como antes, pero de algo tenía entendido, no podían dejar que el futuro de los niños sea destruido

-Claro...porque tu vienes de un mundo de color de rosas no?, donde todo se pude resolver con las palabras-comenta con sarcasmo y molestia, ella no tenía ni idea por lo que todos ellos pasaron para seguir con vida.

-Eso no es cierto..todo nosotros hemos tenido grandes batallas donde hay veces en que no ganamos...y perdimos a mucha gente querida...-le termina de responder seriamente y haciéndole recordar que ella nunca vino de un mundo de color de rosas como ella le decía, nunca tuvieron descanso.

Siendo la primera isla con dragones a su disposición fueron el blanco de muchas aldeas, y por eso han perdido amigos, compañeros, familias, dragones...y hasta un jefe, al escuchar esto tanto los gemelos como Snotlout bajaron las miradas con tristeza, esto llamo la atención de Heather y Tuffnut, pero también de Valka, aunque el jefe entendió muy bien de que estaba hablando la joven.

-Y perderían mas...si los dragones no estuvieran con ustedes-agrega casi susurrando y volteando la mirada a un lado, Eddy la miraba entre preocupado y un poco extrañado, luego de eso suspira un poco para ver directamente a su otro yo, esta lo mira un tanto inquieta-te haces la interesada creyendo que realmente los amas, cuando en realidad solo lo quisiste con lo que logro y no por quien es realmente-le dice mirándola directamente y soltando veneno en cada palabra, su otro yo no se merece lo que tiene.

-¿Qué de que rayos estas hablando?-le pregunta confundida y muy extrañada con cada una de sus palabras, ¿a que se estaba refiriendo con todo esto?.

-¡Tu jamás lo viste como realmente es...sino por su gran hazaña de poder montar un dragón!, tu nunca viste, ni te importo el verdadero yo de Hiccup-le echa en cara la realidad de su vida y relación con el castaño, hasta ella misma se lo dijo que ellos nunca tuvieron nada antes de Toothless, a deferencia de ella que no necesito saber de su hazaña con los dragones para ver el gran chico que es-admítelo...a ti nunca te importo el-le termina decir intentando hacer que admitir que ella nunca fue una amiga, ni la novia que realmente debería ser.

Ante estas palabras la joven jinete se quedo callada y agacho un poco la mirada, en cambio sus tres amigos la miraron con sorpresa y un tanto preocupados, ya que ninguno podía contradecir las palabras de la vikinga, todo ellos solo se habían interesado en Hiccup cuando destaco como el mejor en el entrenamiento de dragones y después como el mejor jinete, por otro lados Stoick y Valka intentaban entender mas la situación, aunque Valka era la que menos entendía, Iris, Heather y Tuffnut solo se mantenían callados mirándola situación con preocupación, mas por parte de la pequeña, pero por parte de la pelinegra mayor quería interrumpir de alguna manera este embrollo que se estaba formado, su comandante no debería meterse en ese tipo de situación y debería evitar las peleas.

-Es cierto-responde entre suspiros mientras levantaba la mirada, ella tenia razón.

- _Astrid_ -comenta susurrando con sorpresa Heather, ese tipo de respuesta no se lo esperaba, los gemelos le prestaron atención mientras que Snotlout, con los brazos cruzados, cerraba los ojos ante la verdad del asunto, Eddy miraba y escuchaba todo entre serio y un tanto confuso, ¿por que su comandante hablaba de ese traidor?, en tendían que fueron amigos pero eso quedo en el pasado.

-Yo jamás lo vi como realmente es, sino como todos los demás, hasta el punto que no me importaba si estaba presente o no-le responde de manera serena y teniendo aun la mirada baja, todo eso que dijo era muy cierto y no lo ocultaba, era parte de su pasado que vivió y que sabia muy bien que lo había dejado de lado-fui como una mas del montón que lo ignoro y no le importo-agrega con una ligera sonrisa cosa que llamo la atención de todos, en eso ella levanta la cabeza para ver a su otro yo con seriedad-pero...te equivocas en una parte...yo no empecé a verlo por sus hazañas en montar un dragón, sino por su determinación y coraje al defender a uno en contra de las reglas y de su propio padre, vi que el no se echaría atrás ante su decisión y que pudo demostrarlo-le termina de responde muy segura y llena de verdad ante sus propias palabras.

Solo una minima parte de ella le gusto lo que pudo logar el con los dragones y ser el primero en montar uno, pero solo era mínimo, el recuerdo del vuelo y de su determinación ante los problemas que le podrían surgir por defender a un dragon fue lo que mas le gusto de el, porque sabia muy bien que el estaría completamente solo en eso y que nadie lo aprobaría, especialmente su padre, algo que Hiccup siempre quiso, la aprobación y el orgullo de su padre, eso fue lo que le llamo mucho la atención y en donde supo que lo juzgo muy mal todo ese tiempo.

Por otro lado los gemelos sonrieron divertidos al saber de ante mano como fueron las cosas, Snotlout solo tiene una ligera sonrisa de costado mientras que Heather sonríe feliz en saber que, aunque tenga un pequeño pasado oscuro, ella puede ver el lado bueno por el mal comienzo, por otro lado los demás solo escuchaba entre admirados y sorprendidos antes sus palabras, Iris paso de la preocupación al alivio y admiración de la hermana de su madre, mientra tanto el vikingo pelirrojo sin que se diera cuenta apretó su puño.

- _Tch..._ eso no cambia las cosas aquí...que el este o no...no hace gran diferencia-comenta aun molesta la comandante ante la afirmación, seguridad y determinación en como dijo esas palabras su otro yo, pero debían ser realista, que Hiccup este de su lado no significa que las cosas volverán a ser como antes o que todo se arregle.

-Es cierto que no hace gran diferencia...pero marcara un antes y un después-le responde seriamente con una sonrisa, si liberaban al arquero marcarían una diferencia muy buena antes sus enemigos.

Esas ultimas palabras molestaron mucho al vikingo pelirrojo, ¿que tenia ese tipo para que lo quieran de su lado?, podía comunicarse con los dragones...bravo...un aplauso, pero seguía siendo un humano común y corriente, y lo que el hacia podría hacerlo cualquiera y mejor que el, hasta seria mas fuerte, también estaba el hecho de que su comandante se veía muy afligida por ese sujeto, admite que ellos dos tiene historia y vivían en la misma isla pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y el ahora es un traidor...entonces...¿por que tanto drama porque el vuelva?.

- _Esto se esta poniendo incomodo y genial al mismo tiempo_ -susurra con una sonrisa Ruffnut a su hermano, cosa que este asisten de igual manera.

-¡Muy bien!...que tal si nos tranquilizamos un momento?-interrumpe Heather aplaudiendo de golpe y ofreciendo una sonrisa para tranquilizar la situación, el habiente se sentía algo tenso, el grupo la mira con atención-¿por que no mejor salen a tomar algo de aire mientras yo me ocupo de la comandante?-pregunta y sugiere al recordar que las heridas de la comandante no estar sanadas y ni atendidas.

-Si...me hace falta salir de este encierro-concuerda la jinete sintiendo que en cualquier momento le daría un golpe a su otro yo, en eso se acerca hasta Iris que aun se mantenía cerca de la pelinegra-ven Iris...tengo un par de "personas" que están ansiosos de poder verte-le dice con una amable y cariñosa sonrisa mientras extiendo su mano.

-¿En serio? ¿Quien son?-le pregunta entre curiosa y un tanto extrañada, quienes serán esas persona que quiera conocerla?, porque aparte de los que están aquí, nadie mas conocía o porque no estaban con ellos?.

-Es una sorpresita-le responde de manera divertida a la espera de que aceptara venir con ella para ver a cierto par de dragones que estarán muy feliz de poder verla, la pequeña se toma unos segundos en aceptar la mano de la jinete, observa a su tía Heather y ella le asiste con la cabeza, adivinando de que se estaba refiriendo la chica, luego mira a su madre pero ella no la estaba mirando, a parecer sus heridas le dolían demasiado.

Así sin más que decir la pequeña acepta la mano de la hermana de su madre, al igual que su madre, ella le transmitía mucha confianza, asíque no tuvo objeción en aceptar, luego de eso ambas caminan hacia la salida, mientras Heather toma las hiervas que encontraron y acercase a su compañera/amiga.

-Si...creo que es mejor salir de aquí-comenta el gran jefe de manera tranquila e indicándole al resto con la cabeza que debían salir y así dejar a las chicas solas.

-Emm...creo que yo puedo me quedar...-comenta Eddy entre cortado en haciéndose el distraído, ya que había escuchado como su compañera Heather le dijo en voz baja a su comandante que debía quitarse la camisa, por nada de mundo se lo iba peder pero...

-Tú ven aquí jovencito-lo interrumpe seriamente de golpe el jefe mientras lo agarraba del cuelo de su camisa para comenzar a jalarlo, no escucho lo que las chicas dijeron pero entendían bien que esto era un asunto muy privado y que nadie podía quedarse

Mientras todos caminaban hacia la salida, se podía escuchar los lloriqueos del pobre vikingo pelirrojo al no poder disfrutar del buen espectáculo que se le iba a presentar, otro lado mientras Heather preparaba la medicina, gracias a los conocimientos que obtuvo por parte de Leia y algunas curaderas, Astrid al saber que todos abandonaron el lugar se giro para darle espalda a Heather y para después quitarse la camisa.

 **A fuera de la cueva.**

-¡Tio Rex! ¡Tia Sky!-grita Iris muy feliz de poder volver a sus tíos dragones.

-(¡ _Iris!)-_ gritan ambos dragones muy contentos al volver a verla, tanto que se levantan para ir hacia ella, la pequeña hace lo mismo hacia ellos

Antes de "chocar", la pelinegra salta para terminar acostada sobre el hocico de Rex y abrazarlo con mucha alegría, cosa que al pesadilla no le importo ya que estaba mas que acostumbrado, en cambio Sky se acerco comienzo a acariciar su mejilla suavemente y con cariño la cabeza de la niña, ambos dragones ronroneaban conplacido de poder volver a ver a su sobrina mientras que la pequeña lloraba y reía de alegría al volver estar con ellos otra vez.

Por otro lado el grupo de vikingos y dragones miraban la reunión con una sonrisa y felicidad por los tres, Valka noto que eso dragones estimaban mucho a la niña, además tenia entendido que eso dos dragones mas los que dejaron atrás, son la nueva familia de su hijo, como ella era su hija esta los traba como sus tíos y no como compañeros, hablando de compañeros había algo que aun debía hacer.

-Tengo que dirigirme al santuario-comenta seriamente y mirando hacia la montaña, eso llamo la atención de todos.

-Voy contigo-propone el gran jefe igual de serio, no iba a dejar que su esposa valla sola a un lugar lleno de dragones.

-No...es mejor...que valla sola-le dice negando con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente sin cambiar su expresión.

 **Con la familia**.

-Que gusto volver a verlos...los extrañe tanto-comenta la pequeña entre feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos para después frotar su cabeza contra el puente de la nariz de Rex, cosa que conmovió a ambos dragones.

-( _Nosotros también_ )-comenta/gruñe levemente la nadder dorada entre conmovida y muy feliz en saber que su pequeña estaba con bien, luego le darías las gracias a la vikinga rubia por ayudarla.

Como respuesta por parte de pesadilla comienzo a subir y bajar su cabeza para sacarle un par de risas a la pelinegra, no le gustaba para nada verla llorar y esto siempre le a gusto, cosa que tuvo un efecto positivo ya que Iris comenzó a reírse y emocionarse. Hacer este tipo de juegos con su Tio Rex la alegraba mucho y hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

 _-¡¿De que estas hablando?_!...- el pequeño momento se vio interrumpido al escuchar una fuerte voz, Rex dejo de moverse para después dejar suavemente a Iris en el suelo, la pequeña abrió los ojos mientras se paraba, los tres observaron al grupo de vikingos y se preguntaba...¿por que estaban gritando?.

 **Dentro de la cueva**.

Mientras Astrid se terminaba de quitar la camisa, con algo de esfuerzo ya que el dolor era horrible, Heather terminaba de amasar las hierbas para ayudarla a curarla, en eso la mira de rojo y noto dos cosas, primero...que tenia dos horribles líneas en medio de la espalda, era obvio que un dragón la ataco pero fue por defender a su hija y segundo...

-Astrid...¿por que no llevas nada debajo de la camisa?-le pregunta entre curiosa y confundida al ver que ella en realidad no llevaba ni una vendas para cubrir su parte delantera, al escuchar esa pregunta el rostro de la rubia paso a un rojo intenso-creí que con tu...ya sabes...tu volumen, usarías algo para mantenerlas quietas y cubiertas, ¿que pasaría si te cortan la camisa?-le dice y pregunta extrañada ante la situación.

-Me...me o-olvide...de ponérmelas cuando me cambie de ropa-le responde teniendo aun el enorme sonrojo en su cara y evitado que ella la mirara-(ni loca le dijo que mis vendas las tiene Hiccup)-piensa al recodar como se había sacado sus propias vendas para dárselas al castaño por su herida en la espalda, con eso en mente el recuerdo del momento que compartieron juntos, donde ambos se habían entregado el uno al otro, paso por su mente-(algo tan hermoso como eso...nunca mas va a pasar)-vuelve a pensar con cierto toque de tristeza, una parte de ella le encantaría que eso vuelva a pasar pero tenia que ser consiente que solo era de una vez, teniendo el rostro levemente sonrojado suspira con pesadez.

-Esta bien...entiendo-comenta la pelinegra detrás suyo no estando muy convencida con esa respuesta pero no estaba aquí para hacer un interrogatorio, asíque termino de hacer la mezcla para empezar a sanar las heridas de su compañera.

Heather le aviso que comenzaría a aplicar las hierbas en las heridas, la comandante asistió con la cabeza mientras se preparaba mentalmente, ya que sabía de antemano que esto ardería como mil demonios, con ya tener su aprobación la pelinegra paso a untar las hierbas sobre las heridas de la vikinga, la pobre intento contener tanto el dolor como el ardor y el grito, solo para que después el silencio reinara entre ellas.

-Oye Astrid...¿puedo decirte algo?-comienza a hablar pelinegra después de estar al menos unos 5 minutos calladas, la verdad tenia una duda que solo su compañera podía responderle, al ver como ella asistía callada decidió continuar-lo que dijiste tiene mucho sentido y fue muy duro de tu parte-comenta con una pequeña y triste sonrisa , la rubia no dijo nada, asíque suspiro un poco antes de seguir hablando-tu no quieres ser como tus padres verdad?-le pregunta un tanto seria ante sus propias palabras y mas por la respuesta de ella.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-le pregunta la vikinga girando la cabeza para verla extrañada por esa pregunta-por supuesto que no quiero ser como mis padres...principalmente como mi padre-le responde molesta mientras volvía a mirar al frente, ¿por que le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas?, era obvio que no ser como sus padres, de solo recordarlos la hacían enojar, la hicieron alejarse de su amigo, de su hermano, de su apellido y de propio clan, no pensaba perdonarlos.

-Entonces...haz pensado que realmente le estas quitando la oportunidad de elección a tu hija al quiere alejarte de todo?-le pregunta de manera serena y tranquila, eso llamo tanto la atención de la rubia que se termino sorprendiendo-tu dijiste una vez que encontrarías el lugar donde ella vive, ya que ella no recordaba por el golpe y perdida de memoria que tuvo-le dice de manera tranquila y un tanto melancólica al recordar los días en donde esa pequeña había perdido sus recuerdos por un golpe el cabeza, también la promesa que ella misma le hizo sobre que encontraría su hogar pero había algo que debía aclarar-ninguno de nosotros piensa en volver a Berk, ya que ellos nos declararon la guerra pero gracias a los hermanos del arquero encontramos un pueblo...donde Hiccup y Iris viven-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Que?-fue lo único que se le puedo ocurrir al escucharla, en verdad encontraron el pueblo donde Iris vivía?...y en donde Hiccup a estado viviendo todos estos años?.

-Si...la jefa del pueblo nos contó que ella la cuidaba cuando el se iba, no crees que estas siendo un poco egoísta con tus propias palabras...y con ella misma?-le explica y pregunta un poco decepcionada de ella porque no quiera cumplir con su palabra.

-Yo no...no creo que sea bien recibida ahí...si el...-la duda y la triste de saber que tal vez Hiccup contara algo de su pasado con esa personas y que la allá mencionado no era una buena idea de que valla, al escuchar su duda Heather entendió muy bien a se estaba refiriendo.

-El territorio es suyo, el tiene la palabra de quien se queda o quien se va, pero estate tranquila...el jamás hablo de su pasado o de las personas que lo hirieron-le explica tranquilamente para calmarla, Astrid no hace nada solo la escucha con atención-de hecho...no tiene casi nada de trato con la gente del pueblo, solo con la jefa y es menos de la mitad-le termina de explica con una sonrisa y hacerla entender que las cosas que le sucedieron al pobre chico se los guardo para el solo.

-Yo...no...no lo se-la duda y la incertidumbre de que todo salga mal la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, ya muchas cosas malas le han sucedido, no quería agregar otro cosa mas al asunto, Heather la mira con una ligera sonrisa triste.

-Entiendo que no quieras volver al pasado, créeme soy conciente de eso-le dice y entiendo mejor que nadie su situación, el pasado es algo que no podemos olvidar ya sea bueno o no pero podemos hacerlo aun lado por el bien de otras personas-pero hazlo por Iris...no crees que le debes esa promesa?-le pregunta mientras le propone en que deba cumplir con esa promesa que hace tiempo le había dicho.

-Si...creo...creo que tienes razón-le responde con tristeza pero a la vez aceptando las palabra de su compañera, es cierto...hace un tiempo atrás le prometió a su hija que la ayudaría a encontrar no solo a su familia sino también su hogar, ahora tenia la oportunidad de cumplir con esa promesa.

Con eso mente y mas sabiendo que no seria como su padre, optaría por escuchar la decisión que su hija tomaría, ya sea cual sea la apoyaría y la ayudaría en lo que esa, con este asunto arreglado Heather sonrío gustosa de poder hacerla cambiar de parecer, para después continuar con su tratamiento y así se pueda vestir, el aire no era muy bueno como para andar semidesnuda, debía apresurase en terminar.

 **Mientras tanto afuera**.

-Tengo que dirigirme al santuario-comenta seriamente la castaña y mirando hacia la montaña, eso llamo la atención de todos.

-Voy contigo-propone el gran jefe igual de serio, no iba a dejar que su esposa valla sola a un lugar lleno de dragones.

-No...es mejor...que valla sola-le dice negando con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente sin cambiar su expresión. Todo el grupo quedo sorprendido ante sus palabras

 **-¿** Que quieres decir con eso Val?-le pregunta su esposo muy sorprendido y estando en total desacuerdo con su reciente decisión.

 **-** Es mejor que yo valla sola...si vamos todos los dragones los podrían atacar, si voy solas las probabilidades serán mínimas-le responde y explica seriamente, era mejor para todos ellos que ella valla sola, ya que los dragones la conocen mas.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!...¡eso es una completa locura!-le grita el gran jefe molesto porque su esposa quiera tomar la iniciativa del asunto cuando no sabe los peligros que enfrentara si va sola-esos dragones hace años que no notan tu presencia Val...ir seria un suicidio-intenta hacerla entrar en razón ante su decisión, no era algo sensato lo que quería hacer...era mas un completo suicidio.

-Por favor Stoick debes confiar en mi...se como manejar esto-le contradice casi suplicando y un tanto abrumada en saber que su propio esposo no pueda confiar en ella en que pueda cumplir con esta misión

Los demás no objetaron nada, simplemente se quedaron callados observando la situación, además que se supone que debían decir?, era la palabra de su jefe contra la de su esposa, primero...era una disputa familiar, donde sus palabras no valen nada y segundo...era entre jefe y segunda al mando, era como ver una discusión entre Hiccup y Astrid, donde casi siempre ella ganaba, solo que como no conocían mucho la relación entre los padres del castaño, no sabían quien ganaría, mientras eso pasaba Iris junto con sus tíos se acercaba para ver y escuchar la situación.

-No iras sola...es mi demanda- le termina de responde el gran jefe muy seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, en cambio Valka también lo miraba serio y mordiéndose el labio interior, su esposo a veces podía ser muy terco y sobreprotector pero ella no quería que todos salgan heridos por un mínimo descuido.

Los jóvenes vikingos ya estaba viendo quien tenia las de ganar en esta discusión, ahora entendían mejor que Hiccup salio mas a su madre y no a su padre, por otro lado Eddy intento escabullirse lentamente hacia la entrada de la puerta para ir a ver a su comandante pero fue detenido o mejor dicho agarrado del cuello de su camisa por Tuffnut mayor, pasando a otro lado, Astrid dejo de prestar atención a la pelea y pensó en algo o mas bien recordó algo.

-Ella tiene razón jefe-comenta de golpe dejando tanto a los padres como al resto sorprendidos-nuestro objetivo era venir hasta aquí, pero la misión real se la lleva la , ya que ella es la única que puede hacer entrar en razón a los dragones que escaparon del santuario-le explica con calma y haciéndole recordar a su jefe del porque vinieron, al escucharla valka sonrío de gusto al saber que alguien estuvo de su lado y que bueno que fue su...nuera?, en cambio el jefe se quedo callado ante esa verdad-si vamos todos solo seriamos un estorbo y podría ponernos en peligro-agrega estando aun de acuerdo con la mujer y antes de que el festejo empiece aclaro su garganta-pero en algo tiene razón el jefe... no puede ir sola-termina de hablar mirándola seriamente, su jefe tenia mucha razón en que ella no puede ir sola.

-Entonces...que sugieres?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada, la verdad concordaba un poco en eso de no ir sola pero sino iba con ellos, entonces...¿con quien ira?

-¿Por que no se lleva alguno de nuestros dragones?, eso aseguraría su regreso por si las cosas se complican-le sugiere con una sonrisa mientras le apuntaba con la cabeza hacia donde estaba los dragones, no había nadie mejor para acompañarla que algunos de los dragones, era una salida rápida por si se complicaba, todos asistieron antes esa sugerencia mientras que la castaña se lo pensaba un momento.

-No es mala la idea...y por favor...solo dime Valka-comenta entre pensaba y con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los dragones, su idea no era nada mala, a su vez que la mira sin cambiar su expresión y sugerirle que la llame por su nombre, no le gustaba sentirse tan "vieja"-después de todo casi somos familia-agrega muy feliz de poder tener un integrante mas a la familia, eso puso nerviosamente feliz a la joven.

-Eeemm...si claro-le responde con un pequeño rubor mientras agachaba la mirada, en cierto punto era cierto que ellos ahora eran familia, en eso observa cierta joyería que estaba en su dedo y que aun le hacia falta hacerlo oficial...pero...-(es mejor que me mantenga callada)-piensa suspirando un poco, ese asunto debía ser informado cuando ambos estén juntos y no por separado, además de que no era el momento indicado.

-Bueno...pienso que seria bueno que Sky venga conmigo-comenta de golpe la mujer caminando un poco hacia la nadder, el pesadilla y la pequeña.

-¿Uh?...¿por que?-pregunta Tuffnut mayor un tanto confundido por su elección, siendo sincero el escogería el cuernantronante, ya que se veía mas rudo y fuerte que los demás.

-Bueno...no quiero alejarlos de sus dragones y ciento que si tengo, aunque sea un mínimo acercamiento hacia ella, lo tendré con Hiccup-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, todos a excepción de Eddy entendieron su punto, en eso la mujer se acerca a la nadder y se inclina levemente-tu que me dices Sky...aceptas acompañarme?-le pregunta amablemente mientras la observaba, la nadder no supo como responder antes este acto de bondad sobre un humano que no sea su hermano, miro de reojo a Rex y a Iris-no te preocupes...volveremos pronto para que puedas estar con ella-agrega levantándose e intentando convencerla de que volverán en seguida.

Sky se tomo unos segundos en pensar la propuesta, no es que no confiara en Rex para que cuide la pequeña sino que tantos problemas tuvieron en encontrarla la primera vez que temia no volver a verla y después de varios días de no estar a su lado y no saber nada de ella otra vez, para despues encontrarla y volverse a separa, era muy duro para ella, pero a su vez si hacia esto, cuanto mas rápido terminen mas rápido volverá a estar a su lado, asíque no lo siguió pensando mas y acepto su propuesta, ante esa confirmación Valka se acerco para acariciarla dulcemente y dándole las gracias, en cambio Stoick suspira con pesadez.

-Esta bien...me riendo Val...solo ten mucho cuidado-comenta el gran jefe seriamente pero internamente preocupado por su esposa, no quera volver a repetir lo mismo que hace 26 años.

-Lo tendré-le responde con una sonrisa de confianza para dejar que la nadder se despida de la pequeña con una caria de hocico, cosa esta acepto entre risas-la traeré sana y a salvo-le dice en voz baja y una sonría, la pequeña pelinegra asiste muy segura en que cumplirá con su palabra.

 **En la playa**.

-¡Por fin!...luego de años de búsqueda...mi plan estará por fin terminado-comenta el gran cazador Drago clavo su lanza en la arena y teniendo una sonrisa siniestra ladeada mientras que detrás suyo sus dragones hacían acto de presencia y el agua crecía para que al final su gran y tenebroso alpha aparezca rugiendo-ahora...ningún dragón...se me escapara-agrega riendo lenta y siniestramente mientras que a su vez su dragón alpha da un par de pasos.

 _Continuara_.

* * *

 **(Oh shit)...fue lo que pense con esa ultima escena...Rayos Drago parecio!...valka conseguira su comentido?, que planes tiene el arquero?...se podra olvidar de Astrid para siempre?...la comandante termino muy mal!...que pasara ahora?...todo esto en el siguien capitulo...no se lo pierdan!.**

 **muchas gracias por seguir...dejen sus reviews si lo desean ñwñ...nos veremos para la proxima**

 _ **¡bye bye!**_


	9. ¡No te dejes controlar!

**eemmm ho-hola?!...jejejee ñ.ñU lamento mucho el no a ver publicado y que les alla dado muchas ansias de mas pero eh estado algo complicada con mis cosas que no eh tenido tiempo...pero creame cuando les dijo que la historia la intento y deseo continuarla...es solo que debo poner bien con los horarios..**

 **Tengo varios proyecto que quiero hacer y quiero hacerlos a todos...si es posible...jejeje.**

 **Pero no los molesto mas con esta tonta introducion y vallamos a lo mas importante la historia ñwñ.**

 **Espero que esto sea de su agrado y que les gustos asique sin mas...**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **OTRA BATALLA EN EL SANTUARIO.**

 **Momentos antes.**

 **En Oscuridad profunda. **

El par de Fishlegs junto al par de gronckles volaban con dirección hacia la isla de habitad y nacimientos de los gronckles, por suerte para los cuatro el vieja fue tranquilo, aunque eso no dejaba de impacientar un poco a tres de los cuatro, Sugar estaba impaciente por poder llegar a la isla, en cambio el joven Fishlegs sabía que si no cumplía con esta misión las cosas se complicarían con la batalla y aunque sepa mucho de los gronckles puede que lo que encuentre allá no sea de los que está acostumbrado, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo, sus amigos estaba dando todos de si, el también debía hacer lo mismo.

Momento mas tarde los cuatro aterrizaron en la isla, y el par de hombres sintieron una gran sensación de emoción y felicidad en poder poner un pie en esta gran tierra, pero mas aun tuvieron cuando vieron que la isla estaba completamente llena de gronckles, la gran mayoria dormia o comían o se encontraban jugando entre ellos, mas los mas pequeños y algunos otros se encontraban con sus hijos, mientras que estos volaban y se correntiaban por todos lados.

-Guau!...esto es increíble-comenta con gran sorpresa y felicidad el flaco vikingo.

-Te lo dije-le dice su otro yo con una sonrisa para después colocarle una mano en el hombro-mi amigo...bienvenido al habitad de los gronckles...¡bienvenido a oscuridad profunda!-le presenta el lugar mientras movía su brazo y le mostraba la gran tierra de uno de los mejores dragones clase tierra, su otro yo sé maravillaba tanto con el paisaje como por sus palabras.

Por otro lado Sugar miro a Albóndiga con una ceja alzada y estando un poco extrañada con las palabras del jinete, entendía que su especie puede ser muy buena e interesante pero en sus viajes ha visto que hay muchos dragones mejores, dentro y fuera de su especie, en cambio la pobre Albóndiga no supo que decir, nunca estuvo en contra de su jinete, sus palabra de aliento, aunque algo insoportable a veces, la hacían sentirse especial

Sin más que decir Sugar rodando los ojos, se aparta del grupo para buscar a su familia mientras que Albóndiga observaba un poco el lugar para notar si esta era algo diferente a lo que recordaba, y la verdad al observar a su derecha ve algo, asique con la curiosidad latente camina para investigarlo, por otro lado mientras el vikingo miraba todo embelesado y fascinado, el joven jinete intentaba pensar una forma para acercarse a los gronckles y principalmente a los temblores catastróficos, cosa que esperaba que estuvieran de buen humor, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo escucha unos pasos que pasan detrás de ambos.

-¿Albóndiga?-pregunta un tanto extrañado al mirar hacia un lado y no ver a su amiga, luego mira hacia el otro y la observa caminar hacia una especie de bajada-¿a dónde vas linda?-le vuelve a preguntar confundido por su actitud, con curiosidad la sigue para averiguar que le llamo la atención.

En cambio al no sentir a su otro yo a su lado, el flaco vikingo dejo de admirar el paisaje para observar a su otro yo como seguía a su dragón, eso le pareció algo extraño, ya que...¿por qué iría a esa dirección? si tenía que averiguar la forma de cómo estos dragones los siguieran, con la curiosidad y la extrañez decidió seguirlo para saber que estaba pasando, así los dos vikingos siguen a la gronckle para ver como esta se frena en lo que sería una pequeña bajada, ambos rubios se colocando a cada lado la dragona para observa y lo que miran los deja sorprendidos.

Debajo del pequeño risco se encontraba una gran cantidad de rocas a piladas como una pirámide, y alrededor de esta había tres gronckles durmiendo, esto si que era un comportamiento algo extraño, por lo general cuando los gronckles ven una gran pila de rocas del tamaño que puedan devorar se la comerán en seguida, pero estos solo se quedaban ahí durmiendo o echados cerca de estas, esto tenía un tanto confundido al pobre jinete.

-¿Qué tal si vamos averiguarlo?-le pregunta su otro yo con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para bajar, el jinete estaba confundido pero a la vez pensativo sobre el comportamiento de estos dragones.

Cuando escucho la pregunta de su otro yo dejo de pensar para mirarlo con sorpresa e intentar detenerlo pero su otro yo se le adelanto bajando y caminado hacia el montículo de piedras teniendo una sonrisa, tanto jinete como dragón se miran preocupación, algo les decía que esto no estaba bien, en cambio el vikingo caminaba con cierto interés, no conoce mucho aun el comportamiento de estos dragones y verlos vigilar con tanto esmero su fuente de alimento era sorprendente, una vez que estuvo en frente del montículo observo a los dragones durmiendo, se agacho para tomar una roca pero en cuanto toco la roca escucho un gruñidos muy molestos.

-No toque...esa roca...e intenta alejarte de ellos...despacito-comenta la voz de su otro yo que no solo se escuchaba dándole ese concejo sino también sonaba un poco asustadizo.

El vikingo levanto lentamente la cabeza solo para ver como el par de dragones que estaban durmiendo a cada uno de sus lados, estaba levantados y mirándolo muy seriamente mientras le mostraba sus filosos colmillos, el pobre trago duro mientras les ofrecía una sonrisa asustadiza, lentamente retiro su mano de la roca para después, estando aun agachado, retrocedio lentamente sin quitar su vista de ambos dragones, estos solo lo miraba gruñendo muy pero muy enojados.

Una vez que el humano estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su lugar se calmaron para echarse de nuevo al suelo, solo que esta vez estaban despiertos, en cambio el flaco vikingo una vez que estuvo a salvo se levantó, siendo ayudado por su otro yo, el corazón lo tenía muy acelerado, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de la muerte como lo fue ahora y sentía que si hubiera tomado esa roca lo estaria.

-¿Que...que fue...fue eso?-pregunta híper ventilando del miedo mientras observaba a los dragones-¿no que los gronckles son pacíficos?-vuelve a preguntar sin salir del susto mientras miraba a su otro yo con una gran duda en su cara.

-De hecho...si...hasta son amables con su comida-le responde estando muy sorprendido con esta actitud de estos gronckles-mmm...esto es extraño-comenta entre confundido y pensativo, se coloca una mano en el mentó para intentar analizar la situación, realmente este comportamiento era nuevo para el.

Observa determinadamente el montículo y los dragones, no le encontraba mucho el sentido a este tipo de actitud, a su vez el pobre vikingo intentaba calmar su respiración y su corazón, Albóndiga intento comunicarse con los dos dragones pero estos la ignoraron, tanto para ella como para su jinete esto era muy extraño, en eso unos pequeños bebes gronckles corrían cerca del lugar pero se detuvieron de golpe, esto dejo al jinete y su dragón sorprendidos, ya que acto seguido los pequeños dragones agacharon la cabeza y retrocedieron para después volver a corretearse, esto fue una total confusión para el par, tanto que se miraron entre sí muy sorprendidos, hasta que el joven jinete miro la pila de rocas y de cómo estaban apiladas, en eso noto y se dio cuenta que entre las rocas se podía notar un pequeño objeto brillante.

-Ya se lo que es esto...y del porque lo vigilan-comenta de golpe de manera serena, su otro yo y la dragona lo miran atentamente a la espera de una respuesta-es una tumba-les termina de responder seriamente.

-¿Una tumba?-le pregunta un poco extraño y levantando una ceja, en cambio Albóndiga miraba la pila con sorpresa, a su vez el jinete asiste seriamente-¿como sabes que es una tumba?-le vuelve a pregunta sin entender mucho la situación y del como se dio cuenta.

-Ves que entre la rocas se puede ver algo brillante?-le responde y pregunta señalando un objeto que se encontraba entre las rocas, su otro yo observa detenidamente el montículo y se da cuenta que él tenía razón, asiste-son escamas...de diferente colores...los gronckles tienen diferentes colores-le responde bajando el brazo y mirándolo seriamente.

-Oh!...pero...¿quién pudo hace esta tumba para todos esos gronckles?-comenta un poco sorprendido pero la gran duda apareció dentro de su cabeza, ¿como es posible que una tumba como esta este aqui?.

-Solo hay una sola persona que pudo hacer esto-le responde seriamente para después mostrarle la mitad de lo que sería una vieja flecha, está la había encontrado cuando bajo del pequeño risco para ayudar su gemelo, el vikingo la miro entre sorprendido y con lastima-Hiccup estuvo aquí...y algo malo paso para que esto estuviera aquí-le termina de respondiendo con tristeza y observando la flecha, en eso camina hacia la tumba.

-¡Espera!..¿qué vas hacer?!-le pregunta casi en voz baja y asustado al verlo avanzar con determinación hacia la tumba y a los gronckles, Albóndiga estaba igual de asustada por la seguridad de su jinete.

-No te preocupes...no are nada para alterarlos...solo voy a devolverles esto-les explica ofreciéndoles una sonrisa despreocupada mientras les mostraba la flecha, eso tranquilizo un poco a su otro yo pero no a su amiga-tranquila nena...entiendo que esto es sagrado para ellos y esto también debe serlo-le dice tranquilamente y esperando que con esas palabras la tranquilizara un poco.

Entendiendo el punto de su jinete la gronckle se calmó un poco, pero no por eso no saltaría a defenderlos de esos tres por si intentan atacarlo, a su vez Fishlegs se acerca a la tumba y ve como eso dos dragones a sus costados lo observaron, los observo serenamente y estos también, aunque por fuera se vea calmado y tranquilo, el pobre estaba por dentro muerto de miedo, las manos le sudaban asique rápidamente suspiro y se agacho, en eso agarro una piedra fuera del montículo y coloco la flecha de manera acostada para después colocar la piedra encima, de esa manera no se volaría, los gronckles lo miraron sorperndido para despues estar agradecidos con el por devolversela.

Luego de eso el jinete se levantó para retirase lo más calmado posible, era obvio para el que en verdad esa tumba era muy sagrada para ellos, una vez que llego con su amiga y su otro yo pudo soltar todo el aire contenido que estuvo guardando, eso no solo fue emocionante sino también aterrador, tanto dragona como vikingo suspiraron junto a el.

-Ahora creo que la tumba está completa ahora-comenta ya mas recuperado el jinete y teniendo una sonrisa complacida, tanto su otro yo como la dragona estaban contentos por lo que hizo-bien ahora debemos hablar con...-agrega sin cambiar la expresión y cambiando de tema, debían ver y encontrar la forma de que estos todos gronckles les ayude en su causa.

Pero toda palabra y oración que tenía pensado decir el jinete se cortó cuando escucharon y sintieron tres grandes temblores detrás de ellos, el trio se giraron sobre sí mismo, el joven jinete teniendo aun la sonrisa boba mientras que Albóndiga y Fishlegs falco tenían una mirada sorpresiva, al girarse se encuentre no con uno sino tres grandes terrores catastróficos que los miraban muy seriamente y respirando de manera profunda, solo para que después abran sus triples mandíbulas y rugan con todas su fuerzas, en cambios los dos chicos abrieron sus bocas para gritar como nenas.

 **La isla del santuario.**

 **En la entrada de una cueva.**

Tanto Sky como Valka estaba paradas en la entrada, la mujer se sentía un tanto insegura, hacia como 6 años que no veía a sus amigos dragones y Brincanubes, no sabía cómo actuarían o como reconocerían, el corazón no le paraba de latir de los nervios, Sky se dio cuenta de esto y le golpeo suavemente la cabeza, la vikinga la mira con sorpresa, la nadder le gruñe levemente diciéndolo "no te preocupes", con decir eso la dragona pensaba entrar a la cueva pero se detiene de golpe al sentir al mano de la mujer sobre su cuerpo, la mira de reojo.

-Yo...yo solo...quiero agradecerte a ti y a tus hermanos...por...por cuidar a Hiccup todo este tiempo-le dice tímidamente y bajando un poco la mirada, todavía le duele saber que fue una mala madre y que su pequeño termino estando con dragones, sus principales enemigos.

Sky no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando de manera serena, tanto de su padre y de su hermano no tiene mucha idea o como sentirse al frente de esta humana, ya que Hiccup jamás la menciono pero ahora que la vía se notaba que era una hembra humana muy arrepentida y dolida, mas dolida, por sus propios errores, no tenía mucha idea como tratarla, pero no podía dejarla con tanto dolor.

-( _No te preocupes...a Hiccup le debo mi vida, siempre lo voy a cuidar y no te sientas mal, aun tienes oportunidad de ayudarlo)-_ le dice entre leves gruñidos y mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa, Valka la mira un poco sorprendida pero a la vez conmovida.

-Gracias-le agradece con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciándola un poco la pata, cosa que la nadder se dijo consentir, entendiendo un poco de lo que la dragona le decía, que no pueda hablar como su hijo no se significa que no pueda entenderlos, no desperdicio 20 años de su vida por nada.

Ya con ese punto aclarado ambas cambia su expresiones a una seria, para después entrar a la cueva, caminaron por un largo rato, suerte para ambas que la cueva estaba siendo iluminada tanto por dentor como por donde entraron, cuanto más avanzaban la nadder dorada se sentía cada vez más inquieta, señal de que podría a ver peligro, eso suficiente señal para la castaña para saber que este lugar no estaba tan abandonado como creía.

Al llegar al final de la cueva ambas observan, una con sorpresa y la otra con una sonrisa, para Valka el sitio no había cambiado nada pero para Sky todo esto era nuevo, dentro de la cueva había muchos dragones, de todos tipos, tamaños y especies, un panorama hermoso y silvestres, con muchos arbustos, flores y pasto, pero lo que más destacaba eran...arbustos espinosos hechos de hielo?, no eran de hielo! Esparcidos por todos lados

Sino mal recordaba el dragón y amigo de Valka escupía hielo, este lugar fue su refugio para el cuando era una cría, asique tiene algo de sentido que estén hechos de hielo, pero no se esperaba que hubiera muchos, mientras ambas caminaba por el lugar, la dragona observaba y olfateaba los picos de hielos curiosamente.

-Cuando era pequeño o mejor dicho...casi tu tamaño-comenta de golpe la castaña con un ligero toque de gracia, la dragona le presta atención-tuvo un horrible resfrió, por eso hay tanto picos-le responde la pregunta no formulada mientras observa un pequeño pico de hielo, su "pequeño" amigo era un travieso y era raro que un dragón de hielo tenga un resfrió pero si ingieres o mejor dicho hules una flor morada será letal para cualquier dragón.

Sky no opino nada solo observo como la madre de su hermano miraba el pico con una sonrisa melancólica, estar tanto tiempo con su amigo y tenerlo desde pequeño a su lado debió ser un golpe muy duro para ella verlo morir, ahora que lo pensaba y no por sonar mala pero tanto su hermano y ella compartían lo que es una pedida, aunque ella tenía una unión mas fuerte con su dragón amigo llamado Brincanubes.

Los pensamiento de ambas fueron interrumpidos por el o los gruñidos de varios dragones detrás de ellas, ambas se dieron la vuelta sorpresivamente para ver como mas de 10 dragones las miraban muy serios y mostrando sus colmillos, Valka iba decirles algo pero se quedó calla cuando Sky salto a protegerla colocándose a su lado rápidamente y rodeándola con su cola, solo para después una hilera de espinas salieran de su cola.

Esto dejo muy sorprendida a la vikinga, sabía que los nadder podían usar sus colas a voluntad propia pero al hacerlo debían activar todas sus espinas, pero al parecer Sky podía usar sus pinas como ella quisiera, ya que formo no solo una hilera...sino que salieran solo las de adelante y el resto no, un nadder salvaje que puede controlar su cola a voluntad era temible, entonces una bien entrenada era toda una pesadilla, una sonrisa se le formo mientras algo a la mente se le vino, todo los dragones tiene sus secretos, y al parecer su hijo lo pudo usar en sus dragones.

-Sky tran...-le intenta decir con una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizar, se notaba que ella tenía un instinto de sobreprotector desde que esta con su hijo pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el gruñido y a la aparición de alguien enfrente de ambos grupos.

En eso el rostro de Valka no solo demostraba sorpresa sino que también poco a poco una pequeña lagrima de felicidad mientras ensanchaba mas su sonrisa, a su vez Sky protegía a la mujer mientras miraba con sorpresa al recién llegado, un gran dragón marrón anaranjado teniendo cuatro grandes alas aunque dos de ellas las estaba usando como patas delanteras, su cabeza era alargada con cuernos y aletas, les gruño a los demás dragones dándole señal de que se alejen, estos le hicieron caso, para después darse la vuelta para verlas amabas.

Aun con su sentido de protección la nadder sigue protegiendo a la castaña, aunque ese dragón demuestre un sentido de respeto mientras avanzaba, no pensaba ceder, asíque como amenaza le gruñe para demostrar que no se iba a dejar intimidad.

-¡Brin-brincanubes!-grita la mujer de golpe y estando muy feliz de volver a ver a su dragón amigo, sin pensarlo sale de la protección de la cola de dragona para ir corriendo hasta su amigo, la nadder se queda congelada y sorprendida por su imprudencia.

Sky intento atraparla con su mandíbula pero la castaña ya estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla, pero quedo aun mas sorprendida cuando le gran dragon la recibió con las alas extendidas, ambos se abrazaron mientras que el Stormcutter le acariciaba la cara con la suya, esto era algo que la nadder no se esperaba.

-(* _Ahora entiendo de donde saco su imprudencia Hiccup...aunque aun dudo de quien de los dos la saco*_ )-pensaba con cierto toque sarcasmo la dragona mientras guardaba sus púas, la verdad siempre se pregunto de quien heredo su hermano la imprudencia o el riesgo para hacer las cosas que hace, tal vez sea un poco de ambos padres.

-Mmm...que bueno que aun me recuerdes amigo mío-comenta la vikinga muy feliz por saber que su mejor amigo todavía la reconocía, sin poder contenerlo un par de lagrimas comenzaron a caerle, el Stormcutter solo ronronea de gusto por volver a ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo pero en eso nota la nadder dorada parada observándolos.

-(¿ _Quien eres tu y porque quisiste atacar a mi protegida?_ )-le pregunta molesto y mostrando un poco sus colmillos al recordar que ese dragon estaba amenazando a su amiga.

-( _tranquilízate grandote...yo no vine hasta aqui para amenazar a tu amiga, yo vengo con ella_ )-le responde entre molesta e indiferente, que esa alguien que impone respeto e intimidación no era nadie para hablarle tan hostil, esa forma de hablar molesto aun mas al Stormcutter-( _mi nombre es Sky...y venimos por ustedes_ )-le termina de responde sin cambiar su actitud, a su vez Valka se da cuenta que su amigo y la nadder se miraba de manera desafiante.

-No!...no Birncanubes...espera...ella viene conmigo-le dice un poco alarmada de que ambos se peleen entre ellos mientras se alejaba de el para estar entremedio de ambos, el Stormcutter la mira curiosos e interesado-ella solo estaba aquí por si alguno de ustedes intentaba atacarme-agrega un poco mas tranquila mientras le intentaba explica la situación, con ese comentario el gran dragon se calmo un poco cosa que la hizo suspira, en cambio Sky se mantenía serena y tranquila, si ese dragon pensaba pelear contra ella se la daría-escucha te...tenemos un gran problemas-le dice ahora tomando un actitud mas seria cosa que puso en alerta al gran dragon-¿recuerdas a Drago?-le pregunta sin cambiar su actitud.

Al mención ese nombre no solo lo dejo sorprendido sino que todos los dragones que aun se mantenía observando y escuchando la situación rugieron con fuerza, mientras Valka apretaba el puño al saber que ninguno de ellos olvido lo que ese hombre les hizo, no solo asesino a su rey sino que también hizo que muchas familias se separaran y se pusieran en contra, por otro lado Sky dio un par de pasos hacia atrás entre sorprendida e intimidad por el rugido colectivo que hicieron todos al escuchar mencionar el nombre de ese humano.

Cuando la situación se calmo un poco, la vikinga tomo la palabra para hablar no solo con su amigo, sino con todos los dragones e intentando que se les una en esta causa de pelear nuevamente contra Drago y su ejercito, pero también contra alguien mas que el estaba aliado, los dragones la escuchaban mientras se miraban entre si, no le agradaba mucho la idea de volver a pelear contra ese humano o enfrentarse al nuevo alpha o sus propias familias.

-Por favor...se que esto que les digo es casi imposible de enfrentarlo por nosotros mismos-los intentaba convencer estando igual o mas asustada que ellos, pero era lo único que podían hacer-pero deben saber que estaba vez no estábamos solos, hay mas humanos como yo que quieren ayudarlos, que quieren que todos vivan con sus familias y sean felices-les termina de decir estando muy segura de sus palabras y transmitiendo confianza.

Sabia que esto era muy difícil para todos ellos, ya han enfrentado muchos problemas la gran mayoría y llevarlos a una guerra que no sabía si ganaría, no era la mejor forma de estimularlos, pero...¿que se supone debía hacer?, si fuera por ella no aria este tipo de cosas, ni en sus mas locos sueños convenciera a tantos dragones a que se le unan a una gran guerra que esta por venir, aun también estaba la circunstancias de que Drago encuentre este lugar y ponga a todos estos dragones bajo su control.

A su vez mientras todos los dragones se debatían entre si luchar o no, Sky los miraba serenamente, entendía más o menos lo que es ponerse en contra de tus seres queridos, saber que aun debía enfrentarse a su hermano era algo de lo que no quiera volver hacer pero si no hacían algo no encontraría su felicidad, al igual que todos ellos, en cambio Brincanubes se mantuvo callado, serio y pensativo, aun tenia una venganza que cumplir contra ese humano y contra ese gran dragon.

-¿Que me dicen?...¿nos ayudaran?-le pregunta entre seria e internamente nerviosa porque todos ellos aceptaran, en eso miro su fiel amigo, ambos cruzaron miradas, solo para que el dragon sonría y aceptara su propuesta, eso la puso muy feliz, para que después girer su cabeza y mirara a todos sus compañeros para comunicarles con leves gruñidos, poco a poco todos comenzaron gruñir como aceptación, Valka miro muy feliz a la nadder y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Poco a poco todo los dragones en la cueva rugieron muy fuertes y estando muy motivados para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, la vikinga no puede estar mas feliz por todos ellos, ver que aun querian tener una vida tranquila era facinante y se prometia que haria todo lo posible para que eso se cumpla, Sky solo miraba con una ligera sonrisa como ella pudo convencer a tantos dragones, pero en eso se siente algo extraña, su cabeza empieza a escuchar un raro sonido, una voz, que intenta decirle algo, nota como su vista se comprime para después comenzar a sacudirse.

-¿Eh?...¿Sky?...que te pa...?-el pregunta la vikinga al escucharla quejarse mientras sacudía su cabeza, este comportamiento repentino la sorprendió y confundió pero luego noto como el resto, hasta Brincanubes comenzaron hacerlo mismo, y mas teniendo sus pupilas comprimidas-¡oh no!...¡ahora no!...¡el!...¡el esta aquí!-agrega totalmente alarmada por saber que este comportamiento repentino era provocado por un solo dragon-¡Sky!...¡Brincanubes!...¡resistan!-los intenta llamar muy preocupada porque ambos caigan en el control del salvajibestia...de Drago.

 **Momentos antes.**

 **Con el grupo de Dragones y Vikingos.**

El grupo se mantenía calmado a la espera de Sky y Valka, Tuffnut menor se encontraba sentado arriba de una roca y apoyado contra la pared al lado de la entrada, su hermana estaba acostada con sus brazos en la nuca mientras observaba el cielo, Snotlout estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y al lado contrario de Tuffnut, mientras Tuffnut mayor miraba con cierto recelo a los dragones, todavía no sabia como sentirse al estar a su lado pero también aun sentía dolor por la traición de su hermana.

Mientras tanto Eddy estaba sentado al lado de Snotlout con las piernas flexionadas y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, estaba molesto por no estar adentro de la cueva "cuidado" a su comandante pero por suerte había algo que lo sacaba de ese malestar y era ver la gemela de su comandante, ambas tan hermosas y fuertes, la única diferencia que les encontraba era en sus ojos y sus cabellos, la jinete demostraba un aire fuerte, inteligente, honesto, fresco y amable sino que en sus ojos tenia un brillo que te hacia perder, por lo poco que vio, algo que en su comandante parecía a verlo perdido hace tiempo, a su vez el cabello de la jinete era mas largo y brilloso, mientras que su comandante era un poco mas corto y casi no lo cuidaba, pero en el resto era casi igual, tanto emocional como físicamente y hablando de fisico...su trasero era un deliete para sus ojos

Ignorando todo esto, Astrid se encontraba acariciado un poco a su amiga mientras revisaba un poco el ajuste de su silla, no quería que a Stormfly le molestara el agarre o le quedara muy flojo, pero su atención paso otro lado cuando por el rabillo de ojo algo capto su atencion, al mirar a su izquierda observo como su jefe, después de 15 minutos, aun permanecía parado en el mismo lugar desde que se fue su esposa, a su jefe le costo mucho trabajo en dejarla irse... y esta vez...por voluntad propia.

Así que con un pequeño suspiro decidió ir a darle un poco de animo y tratar distraerlo un poco, con una ultima revision y una leve caricia su amiga se dirigió hacia su jefe, mientras tanto el gran hombre se mantenía sereno observado la dirección en que su esposa y la nadder dorada se había ido, con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido se mantendría quito hasta su regreso.

-Tranquilo jefe...ella sabe cuidarse-comenta una voz detrás de su espalda pero no necesito voltearse para saber de quien se trataba, a su vez Iris, que estaba montada sobre Rex, los observaba a amos.

-Lo se...Valka siempre a sido una buena guerrera aunque no le guste pelear-comenta sin cambiar su expresión y respirando profundamente, estaba muy seguro que su esposa se podía cuidar por si sola, no por algo la eligió y no por su comida-es solo que...ya la perdí una vez...no quiero hacerlo otra vez-agrega ahora relajando su expresión a una triste, fue muy duro para el aceptar la perdida de la mujer que ama, tanto que una parte de el se la termino desquitando con su hijo.

Astrid no dijo nada, solo se coloco a su lado mirándolo cierto toque de sorpresa para después mirar al frente, por experiencia no sabia muy bien que se sentía que era perder a alguien pero emocionalmente lo entendía, Hiccup a hecho tanto cosas que hacia que si lo perdiera ella misma moriría en vida, además el mismo se lo dijo y ahora que lo pensaba se sentiría igual.

-No se preocupe...ya vera que ella regresa pronto-le dice con una ligera sonrisa de confianza, el jefe la mira y se contagia un poco, ella tenia razón debía confiar mas en su esposa...solo que eran esos dragones quien lo preocupaba.

-¡ _Mama!_ -grita la pequeña Iris bajándose de su tío para ir corriendo hacia la entrada de la cueva y haciendo que jefe y jinete dejo aun lado lo que estaba hablando para mirar hacia la entrada.

En efecto la comandante junto la pelinegra salían del interior de la cueva, esto hizo llamar la atención de todos, en especialmente la de los dragones, a su vez Ruffnut se levanto y Snotlout, Tuffnut y Eddy también se acercaron, Astrid y Stoick se miraron entre si para después acercarse al grupo, la joven jinete tenia algo que decirle a su otro yo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunta la pequeña observandola con preocupación, esta le ofrece una sonrisa cariñosa mientras le acaricia la cabeza gentilmente.

-Si...estoy bien...gracias a los cuidados de Heather-le responde sin cambiar su expresión hasta que en eso observa como su jefe y su otro yo se le acercan, a ambos los mira un tanto seria.

-Escucha...hay algo que quiero decirte-comenta la jinete una vez estando enfrente de ella y estando seria pero calmada, Iris las miraba ambas con preocupación ya que no quiera que ninguna de las dos vuelva a pelearse-si quieren...después de esto...los podemos ayudar a llevarlos a una isla desabitada-le propone con calma, eso dejo a Eddy sorprendido por su propuesta.

-La oferta me gusta...pero iremos con ustedes-le responde la comandante con una sonrisa, se sentía agradecida con sus palabras pero tenia otros planes, antes esta respuesta todos quedaron sorprendidos menos Heather-hace tiempo le hice una promesa a esta pequeña, que la llevaría a su hogar y es lo que voy a cumplir-agrega con una sonrisa mirando a la pelinegra, cosa que esta la miraba asombrada para después ser acariciada de nuevo, en eso mira a su otro yo-se que ustedes encontraron su hogar...asíque quiero llevarla allá-termina de hablar teniendo una seria sonrisa, la jinete asistió de igual manera.

De golpe el ambiente de amistad fue interrumpido por el rugido del cuerna tronante, los vikingos los miraron sorprendidos y confundidos pero antes de que pueda decir algo, los demás dragones estaban actuando de igual manera.

-Eso significa que hay peligro cerca-comenta sorprendidamente seria la jinete al darse cuenta del comportamiento de los dragones-¡todos a sus dragones! ¡Ya!-les ordena a todos muy seriamente, todos los chicos atacan la orden para ir corriendo a sus dragones, aunque Eddy se quiso oponer fue llevado arrastras por Snotlout, en eso la rubia mira a su otro yo-será mejor que te quedes aquí, con esas heridas no podrás hacer mucho-le dice sin cambiar su expresión mientras el restos se alejaba volando, Stormfly se quedo a esperarla, pero por otro lado Astrid sabia que su otro yo no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, este herida o no-¡Iris!...cuida a tu madre y no dejes que haga algo imprudente!-le ordena la pequeña para salir corriendo hacia su dragon, una vez a su lado salta para subirse y así poder irse ayudar al resto.

Mientras tanto la pequeña pelinegra asiste muy segura y sintiéndose responsable ante la tarea que la gemela de su madre le dio, por otro lado la comandante se sintió impotente e inútil hasta que algo llamo su atención, junto antes de que su gemela saliera volando noto que en su cintura descansaba una espada y si su memoria no le falla, tanto ella como su otro yo rara vez usaban espadas, entonces...¿por que estaba usando una?.

 **En la playa.**

Las fuerzas de Drago comenzaron a avanzar poco a poco invadiendo la costa, siendo seguidos por varios dragones y el gran salvajibestia, el gran cazador reía suavemente malvado observando la isla, había notado que este lugar era del antiguo hogar del alpha, por los picos de hielo que sobre salían de la isla, si el mapa era correcto este era el antiguo hogar de muchos dragones y un pequeño refugio para todo ellos, al igual para los que se le escaparon en su anterior ataque.

-¡Avancen!...¡hagan salir a todos los dragones!-grita seriamente y apuntando con su lanza hacia el bosque, debían atraer a todos los dragones para que su dragon alpha pueda controlarlos.

 **Entre los bosques.**

El grupo de Berk salía volando entre los bosques para observar que desde lejos se podía ver el gran dragon oscuro de Drago rugiendo con fuerza, además de que lo acompañaba una gran mandad de diferentes dragones, esto era peor de lo que imaginaban, ese maldito había traído su arma secreta.

-¡¿Que rayos es eso?!-pregunta el pobre pelirrojo aterrado con ver a tan semejante dragon, Tuffnut y Heather estaban igual de sorprendidos, con que así era el dragon alpha? ¡¿Esto fue lo que Valka se enfrento hace 6 años atrás?!.

-Eso amigo mío...es un salvajibestia, un dragon alpha-le responde Snotlout a su pasajero sin mirarlo y con una sonrisa un tanto burlona y seria.

-¡Escuchen!...¡luchar directamente contra el dragon alpha será inútil, debes encontrar la forma atacar lo mas rápido que podemos y sololamente a Drago!-propone la joven jinete mirando a todo mientras se acercaban poco a poco.

-Esa no es una mala idea Astrid pero que pasara con su ejercito?!-comenta y pregunta la pelinegra notando una ves cerca que había un gran ejercito de vikingos expandiéndose por la costa.

Eso molesto un poco mas a la jinete, ya era difícil pelea contra ese tipo teniendo a sus ejércitos por separado, ahora ambos juntos era casi imposible, pero no podían echarse para atrás, debían atacar rápido y fuerte si querían que el dragon alpha de Drago no los controle.

-Solo hagan los que les dije!, intenten esquivar a los dragones o dejarlos noqueados, igual que el resto-le termina de responde seriamente sacando su espada, no había marcha atrás era ahora o nunca, si se podían deshacer de Drago seria un paso mas hacia Hera.

Con eso dicho y hecho todos los demás sacaron sus armas, debían detener a ese sujeto cueste lo que cueste, ya los estaba causando muchos problemas, aunque algo tenían sus dudas, Tuffnut y Heather se miraron un poco preocupados porque no sabían si saldrían en una pieza, Eddy trago duro, los gemelos golpearon su cascos listo para lo que venga, Snotlout esperaba ser recibido por hermosas valkirias cuando llegue al Valhalla, Stoick arrugaba mas el ceño y Astrid apretaba mas el mango de su espada, lista para esta pelea.

Los dragones se sentian casi igual que sus jinetes y compañeros humanos, Rompecraneos miraba todo de manera seria, no tenia pensado rendirse, Cizalladura tenia sus dudas con respecto a esta batalla, Rex y Colmillo estaban listo para enfrentarse a cualquier conflicto, Barf y Belch estaba listo para ver explotar cualquier cosa mientras que Stormfly quería que todo esto terminara ya.

Una vez todos listo, se lanzaron al ataque lo mas rápido que podían, al estar ya cerca del blanco lanzaron en conjunto ráfagas de fuego a la vez, impactando entre medio de los cazadores, esto salían volando heridos y adoloridos, desde el suelo Drago los observa.

-¡No puede ser!...!¿esos malditos de Berk están aquí también?!-comenta furioso viendo como eso vikingos con su dragones atacaban a sus fuerzas-no se quedaraí, esta vez tengo ventaja...¡ataque!-agrega con una sonrías mientras agita su lanzar para dar la orden a sus dragon de que ataquen.

El gran salvajibestia negro les indica a sus sirvientees que ataquen a esos dragones rebeldes, varios de ellos obedecen sin chistar, los jinetes observan como varios de los dragones a disposición del enemigo los ataca, pero de golpe varias bolas de fuego son impactadas en cada uno de eso dragones, eso extraño al gran cazador y sorprendió a los jinetes, el grupo se dio la vuelta para ver como muchos dragones salvajes que estaban en los bosques los estaban ayudando.

-¡Muy bien!...¡vamos!...¡concentremos en Drago y sus hombres!-canta con victoria la joven rubia para después indicarle a su compañeros la siguiente dirección, todos gritan un gran "si" para seguirla e ir buscar de la semilla de todo este caos.

Mientras tanto en el suelo el jefe cazador gruñía con molestia mientras apretaba su lanza, ver como la mitad de sus fuerzas eran neutralizadas por los dragones de esta mugrosa isla lo enfadaba mucho pero a su vez observa como esos entrometidos de Berk volaban hacia su dirección, también noto como algunos de su guerreros, que lo rodeaban, se quedaban mirando la batallas aéreas.

-¡No se que queden ahí parados idiotas!... ¡Ataquen!-les ordena totalmente furioso con todos ellos a verlos parados como idotas, sus hombres racionan con miedo para después atacar la orden.

Los cazadores agarran sus arcos y flechas para lanzárselas al grupo de jinetes, al ver este ataque los jinetes se separan para poder esquivar el ataque, por otro lado Rex toca suelo envistiendo a varios enemigos, gracias a este impulso Tuffnut se baja del dragón para tomar su propio camino aunque es detenido por cuatro cazadores, pensado que no tenia muchas posibilidades, desde el cielo sus esperanzas rebotan, Heather y Cizalladura aparecen, siendo esta ultima atacando a los cazadores con su espinas.

La pelinegra se junta con el rubio para formar su clásico dueto al pelear, mientras que la dragona plateada se coloca al lado del pesadilla negro, entre los cuatros pelean juntos para llamar la atención de un pequeño grupo. Los gemelos y Snotlout junto con sus dragones iban juntos a para ayudar a todo dragón que estuviera en problemas, ya que no solo estaban peleando contra dragones sino también contra algunas trampas que el ejercito de Drago estaba colocado, Eddy solo se pudo sostener el joven..

Stoick junto a Rompecraneos habían aterrizado para que el gran vikingo pueda golpear varios rostros, lo malo para el es que no aterrizaron cerca del quien realmente querría golpear, pero mas adelante Astrid y Stormfly si aterrizaron cerca del jefe de los cazadores, no sin antes la nadder terminar arriba de dos ellos, en eso la joven mujer se baja con su espada en mano.

-Valla...nunca creí que una mujer que se acercara tanto a mi-le dice a modo de broma y leves risas-aunque pensándolo bien esta es la segunda vez que pasa-agrega sin cambiar su expresión mientras se quitaba la capa y dejaba a la vista su gran brazo metálico, al ver esto la nadder le gruño muy enfadada mientras que Astrid lo miraba sin piedad.

-Tu reino de control se termino Drago-le dice muy seriamente estando a un par de pasos cerca de el, en eso se coloca en guardia con su espada lista-ya no usaras dragones para controlar a las personas-le termina de dice casi ciegamente enfadad, en cambio el hombre suelta una par de risas algo secas.

-Que mujer tan lista...pero esto recién comienza-con cuerda con ella en su palabras pero no porque diga eso iba a dejar que su nuevo imperio se desmorone, solo para terminar ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa malvada, ese gesto de arrogancia no le agrado para nada a amabas así que resguardaron sus guardias-ahora verán lo es que sentir el miedo y lo que tuve que pasar cuando los dragones me hicieron pedazos-agrega muy fría y seriamente, ese comentario llamo mucho la atención de la joven.

Pero cuando quiso actuar, el gran cazador comenzar a gritar teniendo una sonrisa y agitando su lanza para llamar la atención de su dragón, tanto Stormfly como Astrid miraron al salvajibestia, solo para que el gigantesco dragón miro a su amo para después rugir como una afirmación, luego de eso las antenas en su frente comenzaron a moverse para comenzar con el sonido hipnóticos, todos los dragones se detuvieron mientras que a su vez sus pupilas se comprimian.

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!-pregunta el pelirrojo entre extrañado y un tanto aterrado por el repentino frenar del dragón que estaba montando, digamos que no era una buena altura para frenarse.

-¡Drago esta usando a su dragón para contralor a los nuestro!-le responde muy molesto el joven pelinegro al saber que llegaron demasiado tarde para evitar el primara parte del plan-vamos Comillo no te dejes controlar!-le dice a su dragón intentando hacerlo reacción moviendo su cabeza.

Un poco mas apartado los gemelos estaban haciendo lo mismo, pero sin éxito alguno, no podía ser posible que otra vez dejarían que Drago controle a su dragón, en tierra Stocik junto a algunos cazadores miraban como los dragones se quedaban casi inmovibles en el aire, estaba realmente sorprendido hasta que noto como su compañero dragón también estaba quito y con sus pupilas rasgadas.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-se preguntaba en voz baja muy extrañado. En otro sector de la playa Tuffnut, Heather y algunos cazadores que los rodeaban estaban igual de sorprendidos.

Para los cazadores su jefe era increíble y aterrador, saber que tiene el poder para controlar un gran dragón era de temer, Tuffnut miraba como Rex se había quedado inmóvil, como si de una roca se tratara, acaso este es poder de un rey tirano?, en cambio Heather noto como su amiga dragona estaba tan quita como Rex.

-¿Ci-Cizalladura?-le pregunta entre cortado y con miedo, no puedo ser posible que su nueva amiga esta bajo el control de ese maldito, corrió para ir a verla, ya estado con ella intento agitarla un poco pero ella ni caso le hizo-¡Cizalladura reacciona!...por favor!-le dice con desesperación.

-¡No Stomrfly!-grita la joven jinete estando contra la cara de su mejor amiga pero ya era demasiado tarde su amiga había sido nuevamente controlada por ese alpha.

-Este es poder del control-comenta el gran cazador tiendo un sonrisa y una risa malvada.

-¡Eres...un...maldito!-le responde la jinete lentamente enfada para después explotar yéndose contra el y teniendo su espada lista para rebanarlo.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu-le dice de manera burla mientras le puntaba con su lanza, ante de que la joven llegara hasta el cazador una bola de fuego pasa muy cerca de su hombro derecho e impacta contra el suelo.

La jinete se detiene de golpe entre sorprendida y aterrada, conocía muy ese tipo de fuego, lentamente gira su cabeza para ver como su mejor amiga se le acerca lentamente y con sus alas algo levantada, mientras que desde sus fauces nasales y su boca salía humo.

-No...Stormfly-comenta en voz baja y aterrada mientras observa como poco a poco su amiga se le acercaba.

-Jejeje...ante esta situación...TU...no...eres...nada-le dice entre risas malvadas para terminar señalandola muy seriamente, la nadder seguía avanzado cargando su fuego ante la mirada inexpresiva del alpha-ahora tu dragón es mío y esta vez...no fallara una segunda vez-agrega muy seguro de si mismo, debía acabar con estos entrometidos vikingos así después tendría el camino libre para tener a todos los dragones a su disposición.

-A...amiga...so-soy yo!-la intenta calmar soltando su arma y colocando sus manos delante suyo para defenderse e intentar detenerla, pero al parecer ella no la estaba escuchando-¡¿no me reconoces?!-le pregunta muy asustada mientras aun seguía retrocediendo, en cambio la nadder solo la miraba fuera de si-(Hiccup me hablo del control del alpha...pero todavía me cuestiono si Stormfly y yo tenemos ese tipo de vinculo como ellos dos)-piensa asustada y dudando de su amistad con su amiga, porque el recuerdo que ella pueda serle fiel a otros humano la ponía en duda sobre su amistad.

-( _ **Elimínala…ella a querido asesinarte**_ )-la voz del gran dragón se escuchaba en la mente la pobre dragona mientras continuaba avanzado, Drago miraba la situación con una sonrisa siniestra y divertida.

Aunque Stormfly por dentro no quería hacerle nada a su amiga/hermana pero ese poder hipnótico que tenia el dragón alpha hacia que su cuerpo no responda, además estaba el hecho que estaba perdiendo el control de su mente, no entendía...¿por que la primera vez que la controlo no tenia conciencia de sus actos y ahora si?, hasta que su mente divago en un recuerdo no muy lejano o mejor dicho en algo que sus amigos hablaron, mas en el recuerdo de una pregunta que Albóndiga le había dicho a Toothless.

-( _Oye Toothless...como pudiste salir del control del dragón alpha?_ )-le había pregunta la gronckle muy curiosa por saber como su amigo había salido del control hipnótico.

-( _Es difícil de explicar...pero fue gracias a Hiccup...aunque debo admitir que salir del control de ese dragón...es muy difícil_ )-le responde su amigo no estando muy seguro de cómo explicar esa situación por la que paso, pero estaba muy feliz de que su hermano pudiera ayudarlo.

-(* _No...puedo...controlar...mi...cuerpo*_ )-piensa con frustración y sobreesfuerzo por poder recuperar el poder de su cuerpo pero sin éxito.

-¡Stormfly!...¡detente!…¡por favor!-aunque sabia que su voz no llegaría hasta su amiga era lo único que poda hacer, hacer todo lo que podía para hacerla entrar en razón, debía saber que su vinculo era tan o mas fuerte que Hiccup y Toothless.

-( _ **Los humanos solo quieren exterminarnos, hagamos lo mismo nosotros**_ )-le ordena el gran dragón seriamente, mientras forzaba mas su poder hipnótico. Aunque en la menta de la dragona eso era mentira, es de matar a los humanos porque quieran exterminarlos era una vil mentira, sino….¡¿por que el estaba a disposición de un humano?!

-( _No estoy seguro de allá una forma de evitarlo para siempre_ )-el recuerdo de las palabras de su amigo furia cruzaban por su cabeza.

-(* _Yo...no...quiero...hacer...esto*_ )-piensa con mucho esfuerzo mientras vía a su jinete borrosamente, no quería tener en su conciencia la muerte de su jinete y mas siendo ella misma la culpable.

-Por favor...amiga...no hagas una locura-le dice muy preocupada y dolida al saber que su amiga no le hacia caso, pero una parte de ella le dice que no debía rendirse-se fuerte...¡lucha contra el!...¡no te dejes controlar!-le grita seriamente, debía apoyar mas que nunca a su amiga, en que no debía ser controlada por el enemigo, ella era mucho mas fuerte ante el control.

-(¡ _ **Mátala!**_ )-le ordena seriamente el dragón alpha, la nadder se resistía lo que mas podía pero cada vez era mas complicado, su mente la estaba perdiendo.

-( _Pero dime Toothless...como haces para salir del control de los reyes?_ )-el recuerdo de su propia pregunta a su amigo paso por su cabeza.

-(* _Astrid...hermana...detenme…*_ )-le pide mentalmente, si su hermana no la detenía ara algo que le dolerá para toda la vida, en eso siente que abre la boca mientras su fuego se acumula, al ver como acumulaba su fuego tanto en su estomago como en su boca, la pobre jinete se termino tropezando con sus propios pies parar caer sentada a la arena.

-( _Censillo..._ )-la respuesta de su amigo paso por su cabeza y porque tambien recordaba la sonrisa segura que el les brindo-( _yo soy mi propio rey...y no dejare que nade me controle otra vez_ )-le termina diciendo muy seguro y decisivo ante sus propias palabras..

-(¡ _ **Mátala!**_ )-le termina gritando y ordenando mientras presionaba mas el control.

-¡Stormfly! ¡No dejes que jueguen contigo!-le grita su amiga con desesperación y tristeza tirada en el suelo, por todos los dioses quería que su amiga no solo se detuviera, sino que también la escuchara, que su voz llegara hasta su cabeza y a su corazon, a su vez en el pecho de la nadder comenzó a brillar..

-(¡ _Yo ya no quiero ser el juguete de nadie mas_!)-le grita/ruge la dragona muy fuertemente mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba y echaba su fuego con todas sus fuerzas.

Ante esta acción Astrid se cubre la cara con su brazo esperando lo peor, pero al no sentir nada se descubrió para ver que estaba pasando, a su vez Drago, que estaba de espalda ante la situación, sonreía con arrogancia y satisfacción al saber que ese nadder iba acabar con la vida de esa vikinga, pero al girar y levantar la mirada pudo ver que su dragón alpha quedo quito y en su expresión se podía ver asombro, eso lo extraño mucho, para después girar rápidamente y ver que estaba pasando, solo para terminar en shock.

Tanto Astrid como Drago miraba como la nadder azul empezaba a cambiar de color, Stormfly cerró su boca y sus ojos mientras el humo salía por nariz, mientras que sus escamas azules de su lomo comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojo ardiente hasta la punta de su cola, a su vez las espinas de columna crecieron con fuerza, de repente la nadder abre los ojos para ver a su jinete, la pobre se asusto un poco ya que el aspecto de su amiga daba un aire sanguinario y tenebroso, al parecer esta es la primara vez que ve un nadder de color rojo completo.

-¿S-Stormfly?-le pregunta entre cortado y a espera de que este nuevo cambio no allá cegado a su amiga para que la vea como su enemigo.

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre ambas, en eso la dragona avanza un poco ante una asustadiza jinete, la pobre de Astrid se quedo asustada e inmóvil al ver como su amiga, aun con humo saliendo por la nariz, caminaba hasta ella, esperaba lo peor, cerro los ojos con fuerza y agacho la mirada pero nada sucedió, al abrir los ojos y levantar la nuevamente miraba estuvo cara a cara con su dragón, solo para terminar siendo lamida por esta. La nadder volteo la mirada aun lado para ver a su jinete y darle un gruñido alegre, en ese momento todo rastro de miedo desapareció del jinete para ser reemplazado por una gran sonrisa feliz, su amiga estaba fuera del control.

Pero antes de que ojiazul pueda decir algo, el grito del cazador las llamo la atención, ambas miraron como el gran cazador las miraba furioso mientras que el gran alpha se colocaba detrás suyo y les gruñía a ambas, Stormfly se giro sobre si misma para ver con mucho enfado a ambos para luego rugirles con fuerza, en cambio Astrid parpadea un par de veces para darse cuenta de la situación, acto seguido se inclina hacia atrás para usar sus manos como apoyo y levantarse de un salto, luego de eso se coloco al lado de su compañera.

-Esto se termino aqui Drago-comenta con una seria sonrisa, para después mirar de reflejo a su espada tirada a unos pocos metros.

-JA!...que te hace pensar que tienes oportunidad?-le pregunta el gran cazador con unas sonrisa sarcástica mientras que detrás suyo su dragon las miraba muy seriamente-por si no lo notaste tengo a todos los dragones de mi lado-agrega sin quitar la sonrisa y levantado a cada lado sus brazos.

La joven mira a ambos lados rápida teniendo una mirada seria, sus amigos estaban rodeados por dragones y los hombres de Drago, y sus dragones estaban del lado del salvajibestia, por reflejos apretó sus puños con frustración y enfado, aun tenían las de perder, hasta que el leve gruñir de su amiga la hizo verla, ella la miraba detenidamente para después asistir con su cabeza, ante esto la joven entendió.

-Tienes razón-le responde con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba una mano a la cintura y suspiraba un poco, esto dejo un poco extrañado al cazador pero internamente satisfecho al ver que tenia la batalla asegurada, pero su felicidad interna termino cuando ella lo miro con una seria sonrisa-pero no por eso...vamos a rendirnos-agrega mostrando sus dientes para después salir corriendo junto a su dragón, en pleno camino toma su espada.

Ambas guerreras corren hacia sus enemigos, solo que Stormfly toma impuso para salir volando hacia al alpha, tanto dragon como cazador se sorprende ante esta acción pero por reflejo Drago reacciono justo a tiempo para bloquear, con su lanza, el golpe de espada de la vikinga, pero su alpha no tuvo buena reacción al ser impactado por una bola de fuego muy poderosa que impacto cerca de sus antenas.

Todo el mundo quedo quieto antes el gran impacto que tuvo el dragon oscuro, tanto que no se podía ver su cara, Astrid y Drago que eran los que estaban mas cerca detuvieron su pelea al ver como la cara del salvajibestia era cubierta por una gran columna de humo, ambos miraba con asombro, dentro del humo sale la nadder rojiza a su vez una gran y poderosa ventisca congelante de entre el humo, Stormfly ve el ataque y lo esquiva muy apenas.

Desde el suelo Drago sonríe de gusto ya que el ataque de ese nadder no tuvo efecto sobre su dragon, para después tomar su lanza y atacar con un fuerte golpe de costado a la jinete, aunque esta reacciono agachándose esquivando el ataque, pero reacciona rápidamente lanzando una patada al pecho de la mujer, cosa que la hace retroceder.

 **Con los Berkianos**.

Heather y Tuffnut se encontraba uno al lado del otro con su guardia lista, ver el impacto que recibió ese gigantesco dragón fue asombroso pero al final no servio de nada, ahora las fuerzas de Drago los volvía a apuntar con sus flechas listas, ambos vikingos tragaron duro mientras el sudor corría por sus rostros, Snotlout solo miraba seriamente a sus enemigos con su arma en mano, sabia que no tenia muchas esperanzas en este ataque frontal pero si iba a caer lo haría como todo vikingo honorable que era, pero Eddy no pensaba lo mismo que el, ya que estando a una gran altura no sabia que haria.

Mientras tanto los gemelos estaban espalda con espalda siendo rodeados por varios cazadores, otra vez en una crisis, algo que ya estaban acostumbrados pero de igual forma les encantaba, lastima que su dragon no este con ellos para que sea mas divertido, por otro lado el gran jefe miraba a todos sus enemigos seriamente, pero su atención no estaba enfocada en los cazadores armado con flechas, sino en lo dragones, porque desde que ese gigantesco dragon recibió el gran impacto todos los dragones se quedaron quietos como estatuas...otra vez

-¡Disparen!-grita un cazador dando la orden a sus compañeros para acabar con la vida de estos molestos vikingos amantes de los dragones.

Al escuchar el grito Stoick los miro con asombro a la vez que esperaba lo peor, los gemelos sonrieron divertidos, Heather y Tuffnut apretaron tanto los dientes como el mango de sus armas, Snotlout levanto su arma hasta la altura de su frente para defenderse lo mas que podía y eddy se cubrio la cara con sus manos, las flechas fueron disparadas hacia sus enemigos, los Berkianos sabían que no podrían defenderse de estos ataques.

De golpe a los tres grupos se les oscureció la vista al igual que no sintieron nada, esto era muy raro, con Tuffnut y Heather, el par se había cerrado los ojos y cubrirse con sus brazos, pero al no sentir nada lentamente abrieron sus ojos para notar que una oscuridad los rodeaba, eso los aterro y sorprendió hasta que eso paso a segundo plano escucharon un….¿ronroneo?, de repente la oscuridad desapareció para ser reemplazo por la luz solar y un rugido alegre, ambos con asombro observan como la dragona plateada los miraba con una sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo la pelinegra cambia su semblante por un alegre para después abrazar a su amiga que había vuelto a recobrar el conocimiento.

-Que bueno que volviste-le dice la chica con una gran sonrisa y estando muy feliz de que su amiga este fuera del control de ese dragón malvado.

-Sigo sin entender porque estas tan encariñada con ella-comenta su compañero entre serio y extrañado por su raro comportamiento sobre los dragones, el pobre de Tuffnut no entendía como su amiga le tenia cariño a este dragon, cuando otros casi la matan hace tiempo atrás.

-Ella no es como los otros dragones-le responde entre feliz y seria ante las palabras de su amigo, debía defender a quien les acaba de salvar las vidas, además estaba el hecho que la especie de Cizalladura no fue la causante de la desterracion de su pueblo sino los alas cambiantes-además...deberías darles las gracias...ella nos acaba de salvar la vida-le termina de responde un poco molesta porque este mas de amargado en vez de contento porque estén vivos...por ahora.

-Ok..ok gracias...-le responde entre molesto y rendido al admitir que sin ella no estarían vivos ahora pero debía agregar algo mas-también debo agradecerles a ellos?...porque si es así me voy a cansar-le dice apuntado con el dedo hacia el frente levantando una ceja y estando un poco fastidiado en darles las gracias, Heather lo mira con una ceja alzada y estando muy confundida.

¿Que quiso decir su amigo con eso "a ellos también"?, sin encontrar respuesta decidió mirar en la dirección que su amigo apuntaba, solo para terminar muy sorprendida. En el campo de batalla los cazadores eran atacados por casi todos los dragones de la islas, los pobres hombres corrían de un lado a otro despavoridos, mientras que los dragones lanzaban sus fuegos sin misericordia, a su ves que buscaba al resto de sus amigos.

Los gemelos estaban sobrevolando la zona con su dragon mientras gritaban de felicidad...¿acaso estaba celebrando?, pero si todavía no han ganado o ¿será otra cosa?, en otra parte el jefe Stoick, aparte de estar luchando lado a lado devuelta con Rompecreaneos, mas dragones lo estaban ayudando, eso si que era algo que no se ve todos los días, también busco con la mirada a Snotlout pero este en tierra firme no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿Donde esta Snotlout?-se preguntaba confundida buscándolo por todas partes, en eso sienten que le tocan el hombro, voltea para ver a su amigo con extrañes para que el le termine señalando con el dedo hacia arriba.

Ella le hace caso y se da cuenta de dos cosas, una...que los gemelos no eran los uncíos en el cielo, la gran mayoria de los dragones estaban sobrevolando los cielos atacando a diestra y siniestra con sus fuegos, dos...entre todo ese enjambre el pelinegro musculoso estaba entre ellos junto con Rex, este estaba perdido fuego y rugiendo, también al igual que el otros pesadillas monstruosas, todo esto era un espectáculo para recordar y para contar.

-¡Hey!...-lo llama su compañera y ella lo mira con atención- será mejor que no nos quedemos fuera de la diversión-le dice con una sonrisa divertida mientras levantaba su espada, la pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces para después darle una sonrisa seriamente complacida.

Al tener esa confirmación entre los tres atacar a todo cazador que se encuentre en su camino, mientras tanto Astrid y Drago continuaban con su pelea, luego de recibir esa patada en el pecho la joven jinete cayo sentada al suelo para después recuperarse rápidamente girando hacia atrás, al hacer eso toma su espada con fuerza y corre hacia el gran cazador, ambos chocan sus armas con fuerza, ambos forcejaban pero lo que Drago no notaba es que la base de su punta de plata de su lanza se estaba partiendo con cada golpe.

De pronto la joven jinete se hace aun lado para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del hombre, sin poder reacción este lo recibe retrocediendo un par de pasos, sin perder el tiempo Astrid arremete dándole una patada en la rodilla izquierda del pobre cazador, Drago no solo siente un terrible dolor sino también pierde el equilibrio sobre ese lado de su cuerpo, Astrid sabia que debía ser rápida para evitar que el use su brazo izquierdo, asíque vuelve a atacar con su puño derecho impactando en toda la cara del pobre hombre, rompiéndole la nariz y sin poder dejarlo respirar la joven salta estampando un fuerte rodillazo debajo del mentón del cazador, sangre fue todo lo que salido de la boca del cazador a su vez que soltaba un quejido de dolor.

-¡Agh!...¿Por qué?...por que los dragones están atacando...a mis fuerzas?-se pregunta a dolorido e inclinado hacia atrás viendo como sus hombres eran atacados por los dragones-se...se supone...que ellos...que ellos están bajo en control...del alpha-agrega enderezándose mientras un hilo de sangre sale de su boca, entre adolorido y enojado se sentía muy confundido.

-¿Por que no mejor miras a tu dragon?-le responde y pregunta la joven jinete seriamente mientras giraba su espada y no lo perdía de vista, ante esa respuesta/pregunta el cazador levanta la mirada para ver la pelea de su alpha.

El hombre quedo sorprendido ante ver su respuesta, al observa bien a su dragón se dio cuenta que una de sus antes estaba partida a la mitad...¡esto no era posible!, se supone que el cuerpo del alpha era casi impenetrable para cualquier dragon común, solo entre los alpha o alguna reina podría dañarlo...¿como era esto posible?. A su vez el gran alpha seguía lanzado su aliento congelante a diestra y siniestra a la nadder rojiza, pero sin resultados, este estaba cegado de odio hacia la dragona por haberlo quebrado una de sus antenas, no tenia pensado perdonarla hasta verla hecho hielo.

En cambio Stormfly intentaba esquiva todos los ataques de su enemigo, pero muy apenas, era una suerte que se estuvo entrenando tanto en agilidad como en velocidad pero eso no evitaba que el dragon alpha dejara de atacarla, para su mala suerte no tenia como contraatacar, el grandote no la dejaba hacer absolutamente nada, debía encontrar una manera de atacar, antes de que se canse, se quede sin fuerzas y sin poder de ataque.

 **En el suelo.**

Drago miraba la pelea de su dragon y ese nadder estando en el shock, cansado y adolorido, a su vez que la joven jinete lo miraba seriamente.

-(Tengo que terminar con esto y ayudar a Stormfly)-piensa seriamente y mirando de reojo a su amiga, se notaba que ella tenia problemas, ya que solo esquivaba, no podía encontrar un momento para contraatacar.

Ya con eso en mente la joven se dispone a corre hacia su enemigo sujetando con fuerza el mango de su espada y estando la punta de esta cerca del suelo, debía acabar con su enemigo ahora o nunca. En cambio Drago salio del shock al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, rápidamente giro la cabeza para ver como esa maldita mujer venia a su dirección para matarlo, eso lo hizo enfadar internamente, con un doloroso esfuerzo se hizo hacia atrás para esquivar la escoda de la vikinga, dejándola sorprendida.

-No me subestimes...¡maldita!-le dice muy enfadado a su vez que le daba un rodillazo en el estomago, al recibir el golpe Astrid suelta todo el aire al igual que un poco de saliva.

Ambos se alejan uno de otro, la vikinga con un fuerte dolor estomacal, al igual que por la falta de aire, la pobre caminaba encorvada e intentando respirar, mientras que Drago aun le costaba estar de pie, el golpe en su rodilla aun le dolía y a su vez lo desequilibraba, pensaba que ese hueso estaba roto, con eso en mente su enfado creció, asíque preparo su brazo izquierdo y avanzo hacia ella para darle un fuerte golpe, antes del impacto la vikinga lo miro de reojo, sabia que no podría hacer nada contra el ataque asíque se ocurrió una cosa

Solo se pudo protegerse usando su espada como escudo pero ni eso funciono, el gran puño metálico le dio de lleno haciendo que la lance hacia atrás y que caiga de espalda, soltando su arma.

-¡Astrid!-grita asustada Heather que corre junto con Tuffnut hacia donde cayo su amiga, ambos estaba algo cerca de la pelea de ambos, asíque dejando a su dragon junto con los demás para que ir ayudarla.

Tuffnut mayor se coloca delante de amabas para protegerlas mientra que el gran cazador avanza lentamente, mientras tanto la pelinegra intenta incorporar a la jinete, al hacerlo Astrid suelta un quejido de dolor para que después desde su frente salga una línea de sangre que se divide por el punte de su nariz, esto puso en alerta a la pelinegra.

-Voy a matarlos a todos-comenta con gran furia contenida el cazador mientras avanzaba lentamente cegado por la ira, en eso un humo verde lo envuelve, esto le llamo tanto la atención como le dejo un poco extrañado.

-¡Hola!-se escucha un grito arriba y hacia un costado, todos menos Astrid observan, los gemelos les estaban sonriendo a su vez que tenían las manos levantadas-¡adios!-agrega ambos al mismo tiempo sin cambiar su expresión y apuntándolo.

En eso Drago se da cuenta que ambos estaba sobre un cremallerus y la cabeza de uno de estos estaba largando su gas, solo para que después la otra cabeza suelte sus chipas...el resultado?, el fuego comienza a dirigirse hacia el, gritos fue todo lo que se escucho tras la explosión que hizo que el vikingo de un ojos se cubriera, mientras que el par de gemelos aterrizaban cerca de ambas chicas e iban a ver como estaban, en especial la rubia tirada.

-Jajaja...eso le pasa por ser un distraído-grita alegremente Ruffnut porque su "plan" allá funcionado, su hermano estaba igual de feliz, pero ignorando la felicidad de ambos, Tuffnut mayor tenia ganas de golpearlos a ambos.

-¡Para la próxima tengan mas cuidado!…¡casi me matan mi!-les grita a ambos muy enfadado mientras se gritaba y avanzaba hasta ellos.

-Vamos no te exaltes...si miras bien no te dimos a ti-le responde su otro yo con una sonrisa e inclinándose de hombros, mientras el trío discutía Heather se encargaba de ayudar a Astrid a incorporarse.

-¡Pero estuvieron cerca!-le grita totalmente fuera de si, ¿como que "casi" no le dieron?, si fue a una distacions de al menos 1 metro, era el colmo.

-Detalles...detalles-le responde vikinga de dos coletas moviendo su mano de un lado otros restándole importancia al asunto, el enfadado vikingo de un ojo hizo que se le hinchara la vena de la rabia, ignorando la rabieta de su otro hermano, Ruffnut se centra en su amiga preocupada y mas por verla con sangre en el rostro-oye Astrid ¿estas bien?-le pregunta asiendo que los dos hombres también la observen y que Tuffnut mayor se tranquilice un poco, la ojiazul asiste.

-Si...pero mi plan no funciono, el me ataco con su brazo y aunque use la espada como escudo...no sirvió de mucho-responde y explica teniendo una expresión de dolor y enfado.

-¡Son..unos...malditos!-se escucho una molesta y furiosa voz entre las llamas que estaban delante del grupo, al escucharla los cinco voltean a ver hacia el incendio.

-¡¿Sigue vivo?!-se pregunta seriamente sorprendido el vikingo de un ojo al ver como de entre las llamas Drago a parece, este estaba herido y con parte de su ropas quemas pero aun se mantenía en pie, los vikingos no se lo podían creer acoso este tipo no era humano?

-Creo que no fue mucho gas-comenta Ruffnut con una expresión de aburrimiento y mirando a su hermano.

-Tienes razón-concuerda el teniendo la misma expresión y dándole la razón con el dedo, Barf y Belch se lamentaron un poco porque a decir verdad no tenia demasiado gas.

-¡Ya cayesen!-le grita Tuffnut mayor girando la cabeza estando arto de sus comentarios innecesarios y obvios, el par de gemelos cierran la boca de golpe mientras que Heather intentaba aguantar la risa, en cambio Astrid miraba con enfado al cazador.

-Ni crean...que con ese tipo de ataques tan débil...podrán contra mi-comenta el renegado vikingo entre cansancio y una sonrías orgullosa, el grupo entero se recupera para verlo con enfado.

- _Demonios_ -susurra y maldice en voz baja la pobre pelinegra al saber que el esfuerzo de sus amigos con su dragon no pudieron con el.

En cambio Astrid intenta levantarse aunque tambaleando y con algo de esfuerzo, ese golpe fue muy fuerte suerte para ella que su espada pudo contenerlo un poco, pero aun así no fue suficiente, otra cosa que la salvo de no morir por ese golpe fue el desequilibrio, sino lo hubiera golpeado en la rodilla su puño la hubiera matado, mientras tanto Drago se da cuenta que su anterior rival se estaba intentado incorporar, aunque con mucho es fuerzo, eso lo puso muy feliz.

-Ja jaja...que eso te sirva de elección...enana-le dice con gracia y soltando algunas risa, por otro lado el par de gemelos y su dragon sintieron pánico por sus palabras, en cambio en el interior de Astrid al se quebró.

-¿A...quien le...dijiste.."enana"?-pregunta la jinete lentamente furiosa mientras que en su interior una furia cegadora la estaba invadiendo, los gemelos y su dragon retroceden un par de pasos, Heather se da cuenta de la rara conducta de ellos.

-Pues a ti...enana moribunda-le responde le cazador sonriendo de costado.

-Ay mi Thor-comenta aterrado Tuffnut.

-Ay no-agrega Ruffnut con pánico.

-¿Qué? ¿Que les pasa ahora ustedes dos?-les pregunta la pelinegra sin entender su reciente miedo, desde que los conoces en muy pocas y raras ocasiones los vio a ambos con miedo, ¿que les esta ocurriendo para que actúen asi?

-Puuueees...digamos que a Astrid no le gusta para nada...la palabra con "e"-le responde la jinete de dos coletas sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Es cierto...la última vez que alguien le dijo eso….acabo en la sala de los curanderos y con Gothi durante una semana entera-agrega su hermano igual de nerviosos y mas por el recuerdo de cómo termino ese pobre vikingo cuando le dijo eso la rubia, desde ese día nadie se atrevía a decirle "enana" a la jinete.

-¡¿Como?!...¿y quien fue quien se lo dijo?-le pregunta la pelinegra totalmente el shock y sintiendo algo de miedo por su amiga, aunque también se le vino a la cabeza el nombre de "Snotlout", pero no creía que le fuera tan idiota para insultarla de esa manera.

-No me acuerdo su nombre...pero creo que se llamaba...Olfli?-responde Tuffnut con cara pensativa e intentando recordar el nombre del pobre vikingo para después ver a su hermana y ella asistiera -si el fue-termina de hablar con una sonrisa para que en ese momento la joven jinete se termine de levantar para sorpresa de Heather.

-Escúchame bien...pedazo de deforme...hay una sola persona en este maldito archipiélago que me puede llamar de manera-le dice la rubia con enfado contenido y con la vista cubierta por su flequillo, a su vez Heather mira a ambos gemelos con extrañes pero estos se inclinan de hombros sin saber que responder o de que estaba hablando-así que are que te comas tus palabras-le termina de responder mientras avanzaba lentamente pasando al lado del vikingo de un ojo.

El pobre sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral mientras miraba como la jinete avanzaba hasta su espada y luego la levantaba, algo le decía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes...enana-la reta el cazador listo para un segundo round, a su vez que preparaba tanto su brazo como su lanza, al escuchar de nuevo la palabra "enana", al igual que la estaba retando, mas porque a ella le encanta los retos, sonrío de costado.

-Esta muerto-comenta Tuffnut seriamente asustado.

-Si- concuerda con el su hermana.

Ignorando el comentario de los gemelos, la joven jinete corre su enemigo con su espada lista, tenia planeado acabar con el no solo por decirle "enana", sino también para liberarse de un gran problema mayor, a tan solo unos metros de el ambos levantan sus armas para que estas choquen con fuerza, en las expresiones de ambos había enfado y un risa sarcástica, por parte del cazador entendía que había encontrando una vena sensible en esta mujer, asíque debía aprovechar su ceguera para poder matarla de una vez por todas.

Mientras la pelea de ambos continuaba, la pelea de los dragones contra los humanos estaba pareja, los pobres cazadores se defendían como podían, pero al ritmo que iba la batalla muchos dragones se estaban quedando sin fuego, esta era una buena oportunidad para cada uno, Stoick y Snotlout también se percataron de todo esto, si lo dragones se quedaban sin fuego era probable que su enemigo les gane, tanto jefe como jinete empezaban a sentirse frustrados.

A su vez, sobrevolando el campo de batalla, Comillo buscaba curiosamente a su compañero Rex, desde que lo atacaron cuatro dragones por atrás y los eludió para después ser atacado por los cazadores, lo había perdido de vista pero se preguntaba como era posible que un dragón negro y un poco mas grande que el, lo allá perdido de vista?, eso si que era extraño.

-¡Ay no!-el comentario y voz sorpresiva de su jinete lo hizo distraerse, lo voltea ver y en su rostros se podía ver la sorpresa y el enfado al mirar hacia abajo, con la curiosidad latente intento observa y buscar con la mirada la misma dirección que su jinete miraba, al hacerlo quedo congelado.

En el suelo se podía ver al pesadilla negro tirado con sojas sobre sus alas, cuerpo y cola, rodeado por cuatro cazadores teniendo sus armas listas, el gran dragon negro miraba al humano que tenia enfrente mostrándole sus filosos colmillos e intentando zafarse de las sojas, pero era inútil fue derribado por unos dragones aun bajo el control del alpha, su ala derecha estaba dañada y apenas podía moverla, desgraciadamente los humanos aprovecharon en capturarlo, obviamente no les fue nada fácil, pero como su hermana y Hiccup le dicen, nunca cuida su espalda y estos malditos aprovecharon esa debilidad.

Ahora estaba a su merced y sin fuego pero no por eso iba a rendirse o pedir piedad, no se las dejaría fácil, el humano enfrente suyo se tomo el honor de asesinarlo ya que tenia cuentas pendientes con el, si no mal recordaba muchos de esto idiotas eran enemigos de sus hermanos y de el, asíque era lógico que quiera un pedazo suyo. El pesadilla miraba como poco a poco el cazador levantaba su gran mazo picudo, el hombre estaba listo para acabar con esa bestia que destruyo su hogar, sus compañeros lo observaban con una sonrisa y risas malvadas.

Pero de pronto el cazador se quedo quieto y con una mirada sorpresiva, sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando extrañados al ver que no se movía, en eso su arma cayo llamado la atención de Rex, solo para que después los tres quedaron sorprendidos al verlo caer de rodillas y desplomarse en el suelo, toda esa acción los dejo perplejos pero uno de ellos noto algo muy obvio en la nuca de su amigo, clavado detrás de su cabeza había una espina amarilla.

-¿Pero demon..?-se preguntaba sorprendido y confundido pero sin poder terminar la frase otros de sus compañeros pego un gran grito.

Al mirar al frente suyo pudo ver como un nadder de color amarilla pateaba con ambas patas el costado de su compañero solo para que después le lance una bola de fuego a su otro compañero, tanto pesadilla como cazador quedaron sorprendidos con todo, ya que todo fue demasiado rápido, luego de eso se escucharon varios rugidos desde la distancia, el pobre cazador voltea a ver que pasaba pudo ver que desde el este se venia una gran manada de nuevos dragones, debía ser los que estaban ocultos en el santuarios.

Mientras eso pasaba sintió una fuerte ventisca caliente contra su nuca, con expresión de miedo profundo volteo lentamente la mirada para ver que enfrente suyo estaba el nadder amarillo y este le respiraba en la cara, algo le decía que su punto ciego no era problema para el si quiera atacarlo, asíque sin mas dejo tira su arma para salir corriendo, la nadder resoplo para despues ver a su hermano con una sonrisa arrogante, este la mira para después resoplar algo molesto pero agradecido por su ayuda.

El gran jefe junto con rompecráneos, los cazadores y algunos dragones levantaron las miradas para ver la gran cantidad de dragones que sobrevolaban, todos los humanos y rompecráneos observaban sorprendidos mientras que Stoick noto a uno de ellos muy especial, un dragon que recordaba bien hace 26 años, el Stormcutter, el dragón que pensó que asesino a su esposa estaba entre ellos y no solo eso, sino que también noto que Valka lo estaba montando, ¡esto era algo de no creer!.

Mientras tanto entre Drago y Astrid, ambos dejaron de luchar al ver la nueva manda de dragones que venían contra ellos, Heather, Tuffnut, los gemelos y Barf y Belch miraba todo con sorpresa y sonrisas, Astrid sonreía feliz al ver que su suegra podo logar que su amigos dragones estén o mejor dicho que vuelvan a confiar en ella, mientra tanto Drago estaba muy molesto con todo esto, esto no era parte de sus planes, en eso volteo a ver su dragon que aun pelaba contra ese molesto nadder rojo, iba a llamarlo pero escucho el grito de la jinete acercándose, al parecer sus planes estaban fallando.

-¡Es tu fin Drago!-le grita con fuerza la jinete mientras que levantaba su espada.

-¡Ni lo creas!-le devuelve el grito muy molesto y enfadado intento bloquear su ataque.

Ambas armas chocan con fuerza pero para sorpresa el revestimiento de metal de la lanza del cazador es cortado sin problemas, dejado al gran hombre totalmente sorprendido y conmocionado, sin esperar a que se recupere la joven jinete lo patea en el estomago para después lanzar otro atacar con su espada y esta vez con todas su fuerza, a su vez Drago retorcer un par de pasos adolorido por la patada, intenta recuperarse y nota el ataque de la mujer rubia, sin pensarlo mucho intenta frenar su ataque con su mano metálica, solo para terminar gritando de dolor.

Desde lejos Heather y los trillizos dejando de mirar a los dragones, para ver la batalla de Astrid y terminar sorprendidos, Drago estaba arrodillado de dolor y sosteniendo su mano metálica desde la muñeca, ya que su mano no estaba, esta se encontraba tirada a unos poco metros de ambos, el gran cazador respiraba profundamente y estando muy adolorido, al verlo a su merced Astrid noto que esta era su oportunidad de acabar con su vida, no podía dejar que el destino de su jefe y su prometido se cumplan en este mundo, asíque levanta su espada para prepararla en una estocada.

Drago entre su lecho de dolor escucha y observa un poco el movimiento de esa maldita mujer, con su lanza hecha pedazo al igual que su mano, mas que gran parte de su ejercito estaba retrocediendo, se dio cuenta que no tenia oportunidad de ganar pero no pesaba rendirse ahora, no...no tenia intenciones de morir aqui y ahora, rápidamente levantado su cabeza para lanzar su grito de conmunicaion. Astrid al escucharlo gritar se sorprende y observa hacia arriba, en eso el dragon alpha escucha el llamado de su amo y al verlo a merced de su enemigo decide actuar rápidamente para lanzar una gran bola de hielo hacia la jinete.

-¡No!...¡Astrid!-se escucha un horrible grito de dolor y tristeza entre toda la conmoción.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Ufff ay ay ay pobre drago...sin lanza y sin mano...!Nooo astrid! ¿que paso?...Espera...Stormfly de color rojo? o.O...wow este episodio si que fue muy interesante y entretenido...no lo creen?**

 **Bueno hasta les dejo este nuevo episodio...como dije antes lamento mucho la demora...y espera que les alla gustado mucho este episodio...nos estaremos viendo para la proxima..**

 **Asi y muchas gracias a todos lo que me siguen y leen la histria se los agradesco de todo corazon ñwñ...**

 **Nos veremos para la proxima..bye bye!**


	10. Especial Velidum

**Hola vikingos y vikingas!...Aqui Shadic con otro episiodio del esta linda historia que cada vez va mas a los climax...en esta ocacion sera un episiodio de como Hiccup y Toothless vivien en el territorio del arquero...**

 **Espero que este episidio sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten ñwñ.**

 **Sin mas...Comencemos!..**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **VIVIENDO LA VIDA DE MI OTRO YO.**

Un par de jóvenes corrían por las calles del gran pueblo de Velidum lo mas rápido posible, uno era un joven de cabellos negros ligeramente largos que le cubría el ojo derecho, sus ojos eran de un color verdes claros, piel era un poco mas clara de lo normal, sus ropas consistía en un pantalón negro con una rodillera con picos en su rodilla derecha, llevaba una camisa azul de mangas cortas y un chaleco de piel de osos negro, en su brazo derecho llevaba un brazal de piel del mismo color que su chaleco y por ultimo una botas marrones.

Su acompañante era una joven de cabellos castaño claro trenzados en una cola baja y ojos marrones, ella levaba unos leggins color marrones mas una falda del mismo color, también tenia un cinturón sobre esta a medio caer, una camisa sin mangas junto con una hombrera de metal en su hombro derecho, sus brazos los tenia vendados hasta la mitad y por ultimo una botas color negras.

Ambos jóvenes corrían hacia una dirección, ambos se había enterado de una gran noticia al otro lado del pueblo y debían comunicárselas a su amiga, al doblar por una de las casa encontraron a la persona que estaban buscando con desesperación.

-¡Natalie!-gritan ambos llamado la atención de alguien y yendo hacia el o mejor dicho...ella.

La mencionada gira la cabeza con curiosamente para saber quien la estaba llamando, tanto como el llamado lo dijo, su nombre es Natalie, una hermosa joven de cabellos negro como la noche atado en una gran cola de caballo, al igual que sus ojos, su piel es blanca como la nieve, bella y suave, sus ropas consistía en una camisa verde rayada de mangas largas, mas una campera color negra afelpada con capucha, llevaba unos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color, detrás de sus cintura descansaba una gran cuchillo al igual que otro mas pequeño en su muslo izquierdo.

Esta se termino de girar para ver a sus dos amigos correr a su dirección, lo que agradecía ya que su jefa la había encargado de hacer la redes de caza y luego debia prepara algunas trampas con algunos de los cazadores que se irán en pocos días, la verdad esas clases de cosas no era de su tipo. Asi que esperaba que sus dos amigos la puedan distraer con algo importante para que no tener que hacer siguer haciendo estas horribles tareas.

-Víctor...Cassidy...¿que los trae por aquí?-les pregunta teniendo una ceja alzada y una sonrisa, la verdad era raro para ella verlos correr y parecía que lo habían hecho sin descanso, en cambio el par estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Te...ten...tenemos...no-noticias-le dice el joven entre jadeos, la verdad nunca había corrido una distancia tan larga y la hacia falta el aire, su amiga estaba igual o peor que el, la pelinegra les dijo que se calmara antes de hablar. Ambos le hicieron caso, estuvieron unos 10 minutos para recuperarse y ya cuando se sintieron aliviados se enderezaron-tenemos...algo que decirte...que escuchamos...al otro lado...del pueblo-le vuelve a decir ahora un poco mas calmado pero estando igual de cansado e internamente nervioso.

-¿Y?...¿Que es?-les pregunta mirándolos a ambos estando mucho mas interesada en lo que les tenga que decir.

-Escuchamos que el amo volvió y estaba muy malherido-le responde la joven de cabellos castaños claros de forma serena, esto sorprendió a la pelinegra, su amo...¿volvió? y ¿herido?, esto era increíble ya que sabia que nada lo podía detener.

-Pero hay mas...-interrumpe sus pensamientos su amigo, eso la altero-no solo vino con sus hermanos...sino tambien con un grupo de vikingos y eso no es todo...¡tambien motaban dragones!-le explica entre sorprendido y una sonrisa, su compañera asiste igual de entusiasmada.

-¡¿Que?!...¡eso es imposible! solo el amo puedo montar dragones-pregunta y comenta la pelinegra incrédula al recibir esta información, no podía ser posible que allá mas personas que pueda montar a esas terribles criaturas, sus dos amigos solo se inclinaron de hombros sin saber que responderle ante esa información, al parecer había mas personas y no solo el amo como se creyó-¿donde están?-le pregunta seriamente.

-Según tengo entendido...se fueron hace dos días-le responde un tanto nerviosa la castaña.

-¡¿Que?!...¡¿y esperaron dos días para decírmelo?!-le vuelve a preguntar/gritar muy enojada aunque también indignada al ver que se tardaron mas de un día en decirle esta gran noticia.

-¡Lo...lo sentimos!-responde los dos al mismo tiempo muy asustados, lo menos que querían era que ella se enojara con ellos por ocultarles información, mas si seria algo importante-pero es que apenas nos enteramos hoy-le responde el joven pelinegro teniendo una leve sonrisa nerviosa y esperando que con ese nuevo dato su amiga no lo mate.

-Bueno...no importa-responde Natalie entre en un leve suspiro tranquilizador, su amigo tenia un punto, en cambio para el par de jóvenes fue un alivio de que su amiga se tranquilizara con eso, mientras la pelinegra cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, una duda pasaba por su mente-por cierto...¿el amo se fue con ellos?-les pregunta abriendo los ojos y mirando a ambos con curiosidad.

-Eemm...tengo entendido que no...el se quedo por sus heridas-responde la chica entre pensativa e intentando recordar lo que escucho.

-Entiendo-comenta asistiendo, solo para que después su expresión pase a un ceño fruncido-¡esto es en colmo!...¿desde cuando el amo trata con otras personas y le enseña a montar dragones?-se pregunta muy molesta y sin entender las acciones de su amo, sus dos amigos solo se inclinan de hombros sin saber que responder- debería hablar con el-agrega de golpe y descruzándose los brazos para empezar tomar camino hacia donde debería estar su amo.

-¡No!-le gritan el par colocándose en frente de su camino, ante esta acción la pelinegra los mira ambos con una ceja alzada-es decir...recuerda que el amo no te quiere cerca y Yuki te prohibió que lo veas-se adelanta la joven castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa e intentando hacerle recordar a su amiga los problemas que tuvo por intentar entablar una "charla" con el amo, a su vez que ambos bajan sus manos.

-¡Tonterías!...no hecho nada malo para que se digan esas cosas sobre mi-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y haciéndose la que no recordaba ese "accidente", en cambio los jóvenes se miran entre si con los ojos entre cerrados para después negar lentamente con la cabeza, su amiga no quería aprender.

-Natalie...entraste de "imprevisto" a la casa de los curanderos cuando el se estaba vistiendo-comenta el joven casando de la negatividad de su amiga al no aceptar que tenía casi estrictamente prohibió acercarse o hablar con el amo.

-Y créame...valió la pena-agrega mirando a un lado entre levemente sonrojada y con leves pensamientos pervertidos, la imagen de su amo a medio vestir siempre será un deleite para sus ojos, en cambio sus amigos se le quedan mirando extrañados y preguntándose en que estaba pensado?, en eso Natalie siente la mirada de sus amigos y carraspea su garganta para tranquilizarse-¡aun así!...debo ir...como futura soberana de Velidum es mi deber saber lo que esta pasando-agrega entre seria y soñadora al saber que no faltaba mucho para que sea la soberana de este gran pueblo y no tener que obedecer mas a su jefa.

El par de jóvenes se le quedaron mirando un momento para después verse entre si, luego de eso ambos se inclinaron cerca del otro para hablarse.

 _-¿Aun sigue con eso?_ -le pregunta susurrando el joven a su amiga sin poder creer que Natalie siga con esa fantasía de que algún día iba a esposar al hombre más codiciado de la aldea y convertirse en la soberana del lugar.

- _Eso parecer...al parecer el aire de misterio y rudeza del amo la tiene cautiva_ -le responde su amiga estando igual de extrañada ante las ocurrencia de su amiga, en eso ella se endereza-aahhh...¿y a quien no?-se pregunta entre suspiros de enamorada y teniendo un sonrojo en el rostro mientras entre cruzaba los dedos.

La verdad su amiga no era la única que quería esposar al hombre mas increíble y tenaz del pueblo, muchas mujeres solteronas y casadas, incluyéndose, lo querían ya que ese aire de rudeza fría que el poseía no muchos hombres lo tenían y los que tenían solo era rudeza exagerada, además según por lo que dijeron algunas de las curanderas que lo habían visto ya sin sus ropas, tenía un físico de en sueño, lastima el rostros que nunca se lo pudieron ver pero ya con su voz era suficiente.

-¡ _puaj!...¿_ tu también?-preguntaba el pelinegro teniendo una expresión de asco al ver ambas chicas perdidamente "enamorada" de amo, la verdad el no lo entendía, solo era un hombre mas del montón, lo único increíble que ve de el era que podía tener a esos dragones a su disposición, lo demás lo tenia sin cuidado.

-¿Que tanto están murmurando ustedes dos?-le pregunta Natalie entre seria y extrañada al ver que esos dos estaban muy cerca de otro y hablan entre si sin decirles nada, aunque la cara de su amiga la tenia de cuidado.

-¡Nada!-gritan ambos volviendo a la normalidad y ocultando sus pensamientos.

-¡Bien!...¡vámonos!-le responde con una sonrisa para después pasar entre ambos y dirigirse hacia su destino, en cambio la castaña la mira y luego observa lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

-Pero...¡¿y tus tareas?!-le pregunta/grita un poco asustada de que su jefa la rete por cuarta vez al no cumplir con sus obligaciones.

-De eso me encargo luego...¡esto es mucho mas importante!-le responde restándole importancia al trabajo, no podía convertirse en soberana de Velidum sino se enteraba y a delataba a la demás lagartonas que le querían quitar a su querido amo.

Sin querer recibir mas interrogatorio siguió su camino, el par de jóvenes se quedaron mirando entre si preocupados por ella al saber que estaban dejando sus obligaciones de lado...otra vez, algo les decía que ella terminara muy mal con la jefa, sin más que decir y no queriendo encargarse o recibir un castigo salieron corriendo para alcanzarla, con la esperanza de que nada malo ocurra.

 **En otro lado del pueblo.**

 **En una de las cañas.**

- _¡ASTRID!_ -se escucha un fuerte grito desde el interior de la cabaña haciendo que Smoker, que esperaba durmiendo a fuera de la casa, se despierte de golpe y se quede entre asustado, confundido y medio dormido.

- _¡AAAHHHH!.._.-se escucha otro grito un poco más agudo para que lo que se escuche después es algo cayéndose con fuerza al suelo.

 **Dentro de la cabaña.**

En una de las habitaciones, se encontraba el joven jefe sentado en la cama respirando de forma agitada a la vez que su frente sudaba casi a amares, a su vez que tenía su mano derecha extendida, para que después parpadear par de veces y darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación, luego de eso se lleva la mano a la cara para intentar tranquilizarse un poco.

-Solo...fue...una pesadilla-se dice a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarse y calmar sus pensamientos-(pero...fue tan real...)-pensaba abriendo los ojos y teniendo una mirada preocupada. La imagen de su _lady_ tira en el suelo bañada con su propia sangre era una imagen que jamás quisiera ver.

-¿Esa es tu forma de despertarte?...porque déjame decir que no es nada agradable-comenta en una voz algo asustada y a la vez que bromeaba un poco, eso llamo la atención del joven jinete que alejo su mano para buscar el origen de la voz, pero al no encontrar nada se quedo confundido-aquí abajo-agrega la voz a su vez que una mano sobresalía al lado de su cama.

El castaño por la curiosidad y la extrañez se asoma a la orilla de la cama para ver como una chica pelirojas estaba tirada en el suelo, rápidamente se levanta de la cama para ayudarla a levantarla, la joven acepta la oferta y con un jalón se incorporó, para después acariciarse la nuca.

-Lo siento...no sabía que había alguien mas aquí-se disculpa el ojiverde con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose una mejilla.

-Descuida...tú mismo lo dijiste...no lo sabias-le responde con una sonrisa descuida para después tocarle la frente, cosa que dejo un poco confundido al castaño-veo que tu fiebre ya termino...¿como sigue tu herida?-le confirma retirando su mano y preguntado por su estado, el joven jefe se le quedo mirando y por reflejo se llevo la mano a su herida.

-Creo que ya estoy bien...casi no siento nada-le responde sin preocupaciones, aunque la pelirroja no estaba completamente segura hasta que lo vea.

-¿Podrías levantarte la camisa para verificar?-le pregunta curiosa e interesada en poder ver con sus propios ojos si las cosas marchaban bien, al escuchar la pregunta el castaño se sonrojo un poco, esto llamo la atención de la joven-jajaja...no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado...es mi trabajo saber que estés en buen estado-le confiesa entre leves risas cosa que causo un poco mas de nerviosismo en el vikingo.

Pero para ser realista ella tenia un bueno punto, asíque entre nervioso y algo sonrojado se levanta un poco la camisa para que pueda ver como estaba su herida, se sentia un poco idiota por actuar como un niño chiquito, la joven solo sonríe feliz porque el pueda confiar en ella, en eso solo se enfoco en ver la herida del joven jefe y verdad se había cerrado pero quedado aun la leve cicatriz, aun le faltaba curar pero las curanderas del pueblo si que hicieron un muy bien su trabajo.

-(Tal vez es para que los guerreros puedan volver a campo de batalla mas rápido)-piensa de manera analítica y teniendo una mirada seria, sin no mal recuerda las curanderas, después de retirarle la flecha hicieron todo lo posible para tapar el sangrado y aplicarle diferentes polvos con potenciales mineros, esto provoco que la herida se cerrara mas rápido.

-¿Y bien?...¿como esta el asunto?-pregunta sin mirarla y manteniendo la camisa subida, la verdad no le molestaba que ella lo estuviera viendo, sino que le preocupaba mirar hacia abajo y encontrar algo que no le gustara o que no lo dejara hacer las cosas que les gustarian hacer.

-Todo esta bien...solo que aun no se te recupero del todo-le responde enderezándose a su vez que le agarraba la mano y le hacia bajarse la camisa, eso fue un pequeño alivio para el jinete ya que asi podría ocuparse en arreglar la cosa de su amigo y de paso ayudar a esta gente en montar los dragones que sus amigos traerian.

-Por cierto...gracias por tu ayuda...emm-le dice y agradece con una sonrisa para después quedarse con la palabra en la boca, la verdad no se acordaba muy bien su nombre, la curandera se da cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Mi nombre es Daisy...no nos presentamos muy formalmente-se presenta con una linda sonrisa amistosa a lo que Hiccup le devuelve el mismo gesto, en eso se encamina hasta la cama para sentarse y colocarse su bota, mientras que ella se le queda mirando un tanto curiosa-disculpa...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-le pregunta curiosa, el ojiverde la mira y asiste interesado en lo que tenga que decirle-eh visto que amas a la Astrid de tu mundo...no?-le pregunta un poco extrañada pero con una sonrisa, el joven castaño se le queda viendo un poco confundido al principio para después cambiarla por una sonrisa feliz y asistir-entonces...ese sueño fue terrible para que gritaras de esa manera?-le termina de preguntar estando entre seria y preocupada por su grito al despertar.

Al escuchar su pregunta el joven jinete se quedo callado apoyado contra sus rodillas y miraran al suelo con tristeza, al ver su expresión Daisy se sintió mal por preguntarle algo como eso, al parecer había tocado una vena sensible.

-Estaba corriendo por un lugar de solado, lleno de pastizal...al através unos árboles...me encuentro con los resto de un campo de batalla, todo mis amigos y sus dragones estaba tirados en suelo...todos muertos-le explica con una voz profunda y algo ronca, la pelirroja lo mira y escucha con sorpresa-en todo ese caos...la veo a ella parada luchando por mantenerse de pie...intento llamarla pero mi voz no sale...al final solo veo como algo es atraviesa por el pecho, corro hacia ella e intento hacerla reaccionar pero mi voz seguía sin salir...al final solo observo como ella se ahoga con su propia sangre entre mis manos-le termia de explica teniendo la voz ronca y la garganta seca mientras apretaba y se miranba los puños.

Daisy solo se quedo callada al escuchar la terrible pesadilla que tuvo su amigo, a ella tampoco le gustaría ver a sus seres queridos todo muertos y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, pero había algo bueno de todo eso.

-Pero no deberías preocuparte...solo fue un mal sueño-le dice de manera tranquila y una sonrisa amistosa, Hiccup levanta la mira y le devuelve la sonrisa ligeramente, a su vez que relaja las manos, de golpe la mente de la pelirroja hace clic-¡es cierto!...quédate aquí...en seguida vuelvo-le dice rápidamente para después salir corriendo de la habitación, todo esto ante la atonita miranda de confusion del castaño.

-¿Me pregunto que se le vino a la cabeza?-se preguntaba muy extrañado mientras se levantaba y agarraba su casco, luego de eso se dirige hacia la otra habitación en donde su compañero y mejor amigo lo estaba esperando, aunque este aun no se había dado cuenta que salio, solo se concentraba en mirar hacia la puerta principal en donde la pelirroja salio disparada-hola Toothless..¿como te sientes amigo?-lo saluda con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba hasta el.

El furia nocturna se sorprende y voltea a ver hacia la otra habitación, y al ver a su hermano por fin levantado no pudo evitar correr hacia el y tirarse enzima, el pobre de Hiccup quiso intentar detenerlo pero fue inútil, su amigo ya estaba enzima suyo lamiéndolo.

-Toothless...basta...sabes...que eso...no se quita!-le intenta decir con cada lengüetazo que su amigo le estaba dando mientras se reía, se notaba que lo había extrañado, en eso pudo detener el ataque de lamidas e intentar reincorporarse-también te extrañe amigo...me da gusto de que ya te encuentres mejor-le dice con una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad al saber que se puedo recuperara del bombardeo de los dragones.

Por otra parte Toothless no era tonto, una parte de el le decía que no debía estar mucho rato enzima de su hermano, algo le decía que el no estaba 100% recuperado, asíque después de recibir una par de caricias se levanto para que el se pueda levantar, en eso el joven jefe observo la silla de montar mas todo el diseño para la cola, a la vez que su traje de vuelo, todo esto estaban tirados en el mismo rincón que lo había visto el otro día, ahora la pregunta que se hacia era...¿hace cuanto tiempo estuvo en cama?.

 **20 minutos mas tarde.**

Ambos jefes aun se encontraba en la cabaña a la espera de la pelirroja, que se había ido sin avisar, tanto furia como jinete estaba cansados de esperar, ya querían salir para poder hacer sus cosas pero mas que nada a explorar este lugar, y por parte del castaño...saber en donde vivía su otro yo. De pronto se abren la puerta, entre los que entran los reconocio muy facil ya que se trataban de Daisy y Natsuki, pero esta ultima estaba acompañada de un hombre de cabellos negro rojizo y de ojos verdes, aunque su rostro llevaba algunas pecas.

Este estaba vestido de una camisa de piel claro pero sin mangas, su complexión de pecho ancho y brazos fuertes, llevaba un pantalón negro y unas botas grises, en ambos brazos dos muñequeras que le cubrían hasta medio brazos, a su vez que en su brazo izquierdo llevaba una muñequera con picos largos, y en su cuello llevaba un collar con un colmillo, los tres lo observaron detenidamente, aunque el hombre lo miraba sorprendido.

-hol...-los saluda con ligera sonrisa pero...

-¡Hola!...es un placer conocerte amo y de poder por fin verte el rostro...por cierto me llamo Gorgón...y déjame decirte que estoy muy agradecido contigo por dejarme quedar en tus terrenos..la verdad no sabría...-lo interrumpe el pecoso de golpe saltando hasta el y comenzado hablarle rápidamente mientras estrechaba ambas manos contra las del pobre jinete que no subo que hacer ante esta explicación tan rápida.

Por otro lado Daisy sonreía nerviosamente, Gorgón si que es entusiasta y mas se trataba de amo, en cambio Yuki solo se golpe la frente con la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza, le advirtió a su compañero que debía actuar con discreción y de forma un poco mas natural, pero al parecer no le hizo caso...otra vez, mientras tanto ignorando animada explicación del pelinegro, jinete y dragón se miran un tanto incómodos por el entusiasmo que habla el tipo, además de que el pobre jinete ya le estaba doliendo la mano, tanto por el apretón como por la agitación.

-¡Gorgón!-lo llama la jefa algo molesta por interrumpir y ser un entrometido, le hombre se detuvo de golpe al escuchar su voz-¿podrías soltarlo?...lo estas poniendo incomodo con todas tus palabras-le dice seriamente y cruzadose de brazos, el ojiverde se dio cuenta de su acción y libero la mano del jinete mientras soltaba un débil "lo siento", mientras que Hiccup se acaricia la mano y decía un leve "descuida".

Luego de ese momento algo embarazoso, las chicas entran a la cabaña no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de si, para después explicarle, otra vez, a su despistado amigo que el vikingo que estaba viendo no era su amo, Gorgón se sentía estupido y avergonzado por actuar tan imprudente por confundir a alguien que no era su inspiración, pero cuando le explicaron que si era como el amo eso lo dejo mucho mas confundido que antes.

-Yo se que es difícil de entender...pero tu amo...en realidad soy yo...mas bien es mi otro yo-se intenta explica el joven jinete aunque se trababa con su propias palabras-el punto es que...en pocas palabras yo vengo de otro mundo-le termina de explica y con la esperanza de que el pueda entender un poco la situación, ya que de por si era difícil de explicar.

-Si...creo que entiendo un poco-comenta entendiendo casi a medias todo lo que le dijeron pero había algo que todavía no entendía-pero jefa...no entiendo cual es punto de todo esto...¿por que estoy aquí?-le pregunta entre confundido y extrañado mirando a su jefa.

-Bueno...ahora déjeme explicar a mi-le responde un poco calmada para después ver al castaño-Hiccup...necesito que sigas un par de reglas cuando salgas de esta casa-le dice seriamente a lo que el joven jefe le prestan atención y asiste.

-Ya se...debo usar mi casco en todo momento...Astrid me lo contó-le responde mostrándole su casco, a lo que la mujer asiste.

-Bien...pero hay otra cosa mas...necesito que actúes mas como el, solo para no complicar las cosas en caso de el vuelva-le explica y le sugiere de manera tranquila, Toothless miran al grupo con cierto interés.

-¿Que se supone debo hacer?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada sin entender mucho del como debía actuar ante las personas del pueblo.

-No mucho...solo actuar un poco mas como el-le responde con una sonrisa pero tano dragón como jinete quedaron con un gran signo de pregunta al no entender su explicación, en cambio el chico a su lado intenta no reírse, a veces su jefa no era muy buena explicando, Natsuki al darse cuenta que no se explico bien quiso aclarar-déjame que te explique...por si alguna razón alguien se te acerca y tu intentas adivinar su nombre, no te preocupes, el amo nunca se molesto en saber los nombre de los demás-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa y haciende que no se preocupe mucho por ese asunto.

-Bueno...eso ya es un buen comienzo para mi-comenta el castaño con una sonrisa y sintiéndose aliviado por dentro.

-Otra cosa...¿tu como eres en actitud?-le pregunta seria y muy interesada en la actitud de este Hiccup, el dúo entendió a la perfección esa pregunta.

-Créeme no soy como el...así que...¿como quieres que actúe?-le responde seriamente al igual que le preguntaba, la jefa se tomo un momento para pensarlo, a decir verdad se notaba un poco que ambos era diferentes pero no podía estar muy segura, así que debía encontrar un punto medio.

-Que tal...si tal vez puedas actuar la mitad de cómo es el y la otra mitad como eres tu?...seria interesante no?-le sugiere con una pequeña sonrisa mientras chequeaba los dedos, tanto el jinete como el restos se lo pensaron muy bien y aunque el pelinegro no entendía mucho todo esto, Daisy estaba adecuerdo con la preposición-el amo nunca entabla conversación con el pueblo, solo conmigo, y cuando lo hacer es algo frío a la hora de hablar-le explica con calma mientras los recuerdos cuando hablaba con el cruzaban por la mente-así que...si pudieras dar una mejor imagen...-le prepone un tanto nerviosa por como reaccionaria ante sus palabras

-Descuida lo are...además debo hablar con el pueblo si quiero que todos monten dragones-le interrumpe con una sonrisa y estando de acuerdo con ella, la verdad no estaba seguro en ser una persona fría, ya que nunca lo fue pero si hacia las cosas por la mitad tal vez pueda funcionar.

-Espera...¡¿que?!...¡¿montaremos dragones?!-pregunta el pelinegro con una sonrisa sorpresiva,¿ como era eso de que montarían dragones?, ante la pregunta el rostro de la jefa se torno serio.

-Si...luego se los explico...pero por ahora necesito ir a una forja para rehacer la cola de Toothless-le responde con una sonrisa para después señalar a su amigo, debía empezar a trabajar cuanto antes-¿cuantas herrería tienen?-pregunta curioso ya que siendo un pueblo algo grande debían tener al menos mas de una.

-Tres...y estas hablando con el dueño de una-el responde el joven herrero señalándose y sonriendo con orgullo.

-Genial...¿me la puedes prestar?-le pregunta sin cambiar su expresión, en cambio el joven asistió energéticamente feliz porque el gemelo de su amo use su forja–muchas gracias...por cierto Daisy-le agradece para después ver a la curandera que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, esta lo mira con atención-Gobber ¿esta aquí?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada, esperaba que Astrid le allá dicho que se quedara para que lo ayude con el tema de las sillas.

-¿Tu amigo de una mano y una pierna?-responde interrumpido la jefa y preguntado algo curiosa, a lo que el joven jefe asiste-si el esta en una de las herrerías, dijo que se quiere poner al corriente, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no tocaba un partillo-le explica un tanto extrañada con esa explicación que el hombre le había dicho, en cambio Hiccup y Toothless entendieron perfectamente porque dijo eso.

-Genial...¿me pueden llevar con el?-les pregunta sonriendo y esperando a que lo lleven con su mentor/amigo, a su vez que se colocaba el casco.

-Claro...pero ante debo decirte algo mas-le responde a su vez que lo detenía, esto extraño al castaño, había algo en ella que debía advertirle mientras miraba de reojo al dragon negro-vigila a tu dragón...tu no lo sabes pero aquí hay varias personas que todavía odian a los dragones-le explica seriamente y con la esperanza de que ambos le hagan caso, tanto Toothless como Hiccup la escuchan atentamente- se los dije a tus amigos y te lo diré a ti...no se si este plan que ustedes tienen funcionara-le advierte no estando aun convencida de que su plan pueda funcionar, de que la gente de este pueblo se alíen con dragones-por eso vigílalo...de paso te aviso que el amo Smoker esta afuera esperándote-le termina de explicar a la vez que le avisaba de cierto dragon que el quiso que se quedara.

-No te preocupes se como arreglarlo-le responde con una sonrisa despreocupada cosa que dejo extrañado a ambos habitantes, en cambio contagio a la curandera- _n_ o se si mis amigos te contaron, o si el te contó, pero nosotros también estábamos en guerra con los dragones...y ahora míranos-le explica con una seria sonrisa a su vez que el furia se colocaba su lado y por reflejo comenzó acariciarlo.

Gorgón se sorprendidos con esa explicación, no tenia ni idea de que su amo estaba en guerra con los dragones anteriormente, para después voltea ver a su jefa pero ella solo tenia una sonrisa de lado, algo le decía que ella ya lo sabia, dah!...ella era la única con que su amo hablaba, pero a su vez había algo que no entendía.

-Eemm...disculpen...-los llama ambos y los cuatro lo miran curiosos-pero...Yuki...todavía no me respondieron del porque estoy aquí?-le pregunta estando un poco confundido del porque estaba aquí en primer lugar, la chica al darse cuenta que no le respondió le sonrío nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Lo siento Gorgón...jejeje-se disculpa un poco avergonzada de no haberle explicado del porque estaba aquí-como yo voy a estar ocupada con las cosas de la aldea, creer poder orientarlo a el con algunas cosas?-le explica y pregunta amablemente señalado al castaño.

El joven herrero miro al castaño y este lo miraba con una ceja alzada, la verdad el herrero le caí bien pero lo ponía un poco incomodo y mas cuando lo miraba fijamente, en cambio volviendo con herrero, este voltea la mirada hacia su jefa y asiste con una pequeña sonrisa, luego de eso los cuatro se salen, Hiccup se tapa la cara y una vez que estaban afuera, Smoker los recibe.

El joven jefe se acerca al cremallerus y le da una caricia tanto de disculpa como de agradecimiento por quedarse a ayudarlo, luego de eso Natsuki se despide de ellos diciendo que tenia asuntos que hacer, mientras Gorgón los dirige hacia la forja en donde el viejo herrero se encontraba, en el camino Toothless, Daisy e Hiccup observaron como al pasar entre las calles tanto el como Smoker les hacían una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, como muestra de reverencia, mientras el cremallerus ya estaba acostumbrado, el joven jefe no sabia como sentirse al respecto.

Solo le quedo de otra que intentar no hacer caso ante esta acción por parte del pueblo, aunque también pudo sentir las leves miradas de odio hacia Toothless, este gesto no les agrado para nada asique rápidamente le indico con la mano al furia a que se le acercara, este noto la señal y rápidamente se encontraba a su lado, como dijo yuki debía cuidar a su amigo, solo hasta que la gente se acostumbre a las presencia de los dragones... solo esperaba no estar equivocado.

 **Diez minutos después.**

El grupo llego a su destino, ahí vieron como el herrero estaba trabajando, iban a llamarlo pero el castaño junto con su amigo y el cremallerus se adelantaron, dentro de su casco el joven jefe le agradaba la idea de volver a ver a su mentor y gran amigo, cuando llego a este mundo y pensó que había muerto se entristeció mucho pero estaba feliz de que su otro yo no tuvo esas intención con el.

- _Hola Gobber!_ -lo saluda casi gritando como respuesta el pobre herrero se termino golpeado la mano y soltando algunas maldiciones, tanto Smoker como Toothless pusieron cara de dolor, Hiccup también pero gracias a la mascara no se lo vio-¿ _estas bien?_ -le pregunta preocupado a la vez que iba por un trapo y lo mojaba con el agua para colocárselo en la zona de dolor.

-Si...gracias muchacho...solo me asustaste-le agradece mientras sostenía con su mano/martillo el trapo mojado, en eso ambos se sientan a su vez que el herrero suspiraba-¿crees que el plan que tienes funcionara?-le pregunta seriamente y yendo directamente al punto, Hiccup se toma unos momento antes de responder.

- _Bueno...eso no lo sabre hasta averiguarlo_ -le responde de igual manera- _solo espero que mi padre y los demás puedan con los dragones_ -agrega con esperanzas de que su familia y amigos puedan con la importante misión, para después soltar un leves risas, eso llamo la atención de herrero- _es irónico...yo soy el que casi siempre hace las cosas y que los demás esperen, pero ahora yo soy el que se queda a espera a que los demás hagan las cosas_ -agrega con una sonrisa irónica, la verdad no le molestaba que sus amigos hagan este tipo de cosas, es solo que no se quería perder ningún detalle.

-Bueno muchacho..no se puede hacer todo en la vida, a veces debes dejar que los demás hagan tu trabajo para que tu puedas hacer otro-le explica sabiamente el herrero a su vez que Gorgón y Daisy estaban a fuera de la forja escuchando la charla de ambos, Hiccup asiste, su mentor tenia mucha razón en eso, ahora que esa parte se lo podían encargar sus amigos había algo mas importante, algo personal.

 **-** _Lo se y se que puedo confiar en todo ellos_ -comenta y por dentro de mascara se le formaba una sonrisa orgullosa, en eso se levanta y se acerca hasta la entrada de la forja, el herrero y el resto del grupo lo mira con atención- _porque tengo otra cosa en mente en este momento_ -termina de hablar con seriedad mientras levantaba la mirada y apretaba el puño.

Gobber se levanto del asiento y salio de la forja, junto con los jóvenes y el par de dragones observaron la misma dirección que el castaño estaba viendo, mientras los dragones tenían una mirada serena y seria, los tres vikingos estaba sorprendidos por el objetivo que tenia el castaño, su objetivo...el volcan...el lugar donde vive su otro yo.

 **Tres horas después**.

Gobber y Hiccup pasaron un gratos momentos juntos en la forja, compañados de Gorgón, en cambio Daisy se tuvo que ir ya que debía ocuparse de aprender los diferentes tipos de hierbas medicinales, antes de irse el viejo herrero pregunto por Leia, pero ella le dijo que no estaba muy cómoda con estar cerca de Hiccup, cosa que entristeció un poco castaño pero la entendia, sea como sea el arquero y el son la misma persona era lógico que ella no se sienta bien estando a su lado, uno de los dos la torturo durante años, no iba a enemistarse con el tan rápido.

Por otro lado Hiccup les explico a ambos, mientras hacia los preparativo para la cola de Toothless, como debían hacer las sillas para montar, de paso la suya misma, mientras los dos herreros preparaban las cosas, por dentro del joven herrero estaba emocionado con todo esto, a su vez el joven jefe estaba impaciente por descubrir, aunque sea un poco mas de la vida de su otro yo, una vida que el hubiera hecho si se hubiera ido de Berk.

Sabia que podía pedirle a Smoker que lo llevara pero no quería dejar a Toothless en tierra y al pendiente de su cola, mas porque de seguro el también quería saber un poco mas de su otro yo, debía terminar lo mas rápido con esto, así los tres podían ir a averiguar o mejor dicho...ellos dos, mientras tanto aparecer Yuki diciéndoles que iría con el grupo de caza y que la recolecta de agua también se iría, por dentro no estaba muy segura pero le estaba pidiendo al castaño que se encargara del pueblo, a lo que este asistió sin problemas, esto llamo la atención del joven herrero.

Al tener su confirmación y estando mas o menos segura de que el pueda resolver las cosas...se retiro, a su vez que el joven herrero se quedo con una gran duda.

-¿Estas seguro de poder contralar la aldea?-le pregunta un poco preocupado porque pueda hacer semejante trabajo, Hiccup se le queda mirando curiosos.

-J _ejeje...claro...de donde vengo soy el actual jefe de mi aldea, asíque esto no es de extrañar, además esto es una buena oportunidad para hablar con la gente del pueblo sobre mi plan_ -le explica con una sonrisa y estando casi seguro que las cosas funcionen.

El viejo herrero solo sonrío de gusto mientras seguía trabajando, en cambio el pelinegro solo estaba un poco inseguro con todo, no sabia si el gemelo de su amo estaba capacitado para tal tarea y sin que el lo noto Hiccup en realidad estaba de lo mas calmado, la deferencia entre Berk y Velidum, es que era un pueblo mas grande y con gente menos racional pero siendo sincero...¿quien era racional en este mundo?.

 **Momento más tarde.**

Gobber, Gorgón junto con Hiccup los dos dragones estaban parados en el medio de la multitud, el joven jefe los había convocado a esta reunión para hablar de un tema importante que les afecta a todos, la gente miraban confundidos al amo junto con los dragones y el hombre de bigotes rubios, entre ellos también estaba Gorgon...pero se preguntaban ¿que hacia Gorgon con ellos?.

-¡ _Pueblo de Velidum! -_ los llama el joven jinete, suerte para el que antes de hacer esto le pregunto a Gorgon como se llamaba el pueblo, sino esto seria algo incomodo-¡ _tengo un anuncio que darles!_ -les grita a su vez que intentaba hacer que su voz sonara seria.

El pueblo le estaba prestando atención mientras que a su vez Gorgon se estaba muriendo de los nervios, se estaba preguntado a si mismo como es posible que allá terminado así! siendo un simple herrero?, en cambio Gobber estaba de lo mas tranquilo, con amigo del jefe casi siempre estuvo en los discursos que debía darle al pueblo, asique no era de extrañar para el, por otro lado Toothless y Smoker se mantenía serenos. En cambio en entre los habitantes del pueblo estaban Natalie y sus dos amigos, los tres miraban al amo entre asombrados y algo confundidos...¿que tendrá que decirles?.

- _Tal vez algunos ya se han dado cuenta...otros…quizás no_ -comienza a hablar de manera seria aunque un tanto suave- _en mi llegada nos vieron a mi y mis hermanos acompañados de un grupo de personas que montaban dragones_ -les explica señalándose a si mismo y al cremallerus a su lado, Toothless lo miro de reojo pero no comento nada- _se que esto les parecerá extraño y algo alocado, pero esas personas son mis aliados del otro lado del continente-_ las personas que los rodeaba se miraban ente si y susurraban, esto le daba mala espina al castaño- _se que deben tener sus preguntas pero dejémoslas para después, no les vengo hablar de ellos...sino de lo que esta por venir-_ les comenta seriamente tanto que hicieron que el herrero y ambos dragones se tornaron serios.

Su actitud mas sus palabras no solo ponían en duda a los habitantes sino que todo les parecía muy extraño, de que estaba hablando con eso de que algo estaba por venir?

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!-pregunta uno entre la multitud.

- _De una guerra_ -le responde sin cambiar su expresión, esto dejo sorprendido a todos, ¡¿como que una guerra?!- _deben saber que mas allá de estos muros hay personas con grandes ejércitos...tan grandes que nos superan en 10 a 1, el líder de esos ejércitos quieres reclutarlos a todos ustedes, si no le hacen caso...los matara a todos_ -les explica seriamente señalando el muro como a todos ellos, las personas siguen hablando entre si pero ahora un tanto asustados con esta nueva información-(ay dioses..no soy tan bueno como el para actuar de esta manera)-piensa el pobre castaño sabiendo de ante mano que ser serio no era su fuerte pero debia hacer una excepsion.

Los tres herreros junto a los dragones miraban a todo el mundo como hablan entre si, dudanban y sentian miedo por lo que se les podrían venir enzima, a ninguno le agradaba la idea de ir a una guerra, ya era suficiente con las bestias sanguinarias que los atacaban casi toda la noches, Hiccup entendió que ninguno de ellos iba a decir nada, debía encontrar una forma para motivarlos.

- _¡Hay una solución!...y es que se unan a mi y a mis nuevos compañeros en esta lucha_ -les dice seriamente a su vez que debajo de su mascara se le asomaba una ligera sonrisa, la gente aun seguía hablando entre ellos.

-¡¿Y en donde están ellos?!-pregunta uno entre la multitud, su pregunta tenia mucho sentido ya que ninguno de los mencionados estaba presente.

- _Ellos se fueron a cumplir una misión...que nos beneficiara a todos_ -les responde de manera serena, intentando que su voz no se doblegue, en eso miro las caras de cada uno de los que estaban en primera fila y una pregunta se veía en sus rosotros...¿que fueron a buscar?- _fueron por dragones_ -les responde la pregunta no formulado, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido, al igual que a Grogon, pero rápidamente toma la palabras-¡ _se que tienen dudas y se que no les agrada la idea pero_ _es el momento de dejar nuestras diferencias entre ellos y nosotros para pelear contra un enemigo en común!_ -les explica de forma emotiva y sin que se da cuenta se coloca una mano en le corazón, solo quería que sus palabras puedan llegar a cada uno de ellos, en este momento no será su otro yo, sino como el mismo.

-¡¿Por que nos aliaríamos con esas malditas criaturas?!-grita de golpe uno de los habitantes apareciendo entre la multitud y señalando a los dragones, especialmente a Toothless.

-¡Si...muchos de ellos nos quitaron nuestros hogares!-grita otro de igual o mas enfadado que el anterior.

-¡Nuestras familias!-grita otra persona, esta vez una mujer, luego de decir eso todo el mundo se puso a protestar.

Hiccup por reflejo retrocedió un paso intimidado, al igual que Toothless y Gorgon quedaron sorprendidos, aunque este estaba intimidado por la gente furiosa, en cambio Gobber solo miraba sin saber que decir, pero Smoker se enderezo seriamente mientras gruñía, si estos humanos quieran atacarlos no iba a dudar en atacar, pero la repentina mano del jinete delante de su cara lo tranquilizo un poco, algo que Toothless por si quería hace lo mismo.

-Te dije que no seria fácil muchacho-comente con una leve sonrisa de lastima el viejo herrero, Gorgon lo miraba un tanto preocupado, en cambio Hiccup no se movió solo miraba a la multitud enfurecida y reclamando- si pensaste que ellos iba a acceder de inmediato, te estas llevando una gran decepción, aquí no son como en tu mundo, muchas de estas personas han sufrido varios inviernos-agrega sintiendo algo de lastima por todos ellos, Gorgon cambio su cara por una de tristeza, las palabras del viejo era muy ciertas.

- _¡Escuchen!_ -les grita de golpe muy seriamente haciendo que todo el mundo se calle de golpe, tal vez si era momento de actuar como su otro yo- _¡se que lo que pido es mucho, pero debemos hacer un esfuerzo si queremos de sobrevivir!_ -les advierte estando entre decepcionado y molesto porque todos tengan un gran ego y orgullo por no pedir los que les ofreciendo.

-¡¿Por que lo haríamos?!...¡a ti nunca te importamos!-esa pregunta hizo que toda esperanza en el castaño se viniera abajo, según por la historia que le contó Astrid sobre la relación de su otro yo con este lugar era casi nula, tenia que hacer algo para que todo lo que estaba intentando hacer sus amigos y el...no se destruya.

Mientras tanto Gobber, Toothless y Smoker miraban la espalda del castaño, por parte del herrero y el furia se quedaron inmóviles, esas palabras sonaron muy duras y casi frías, ambos se preguntaba como hara el para contrarrestar esas palabras?, en cambio ambas cabezas de Smoker se mantenía sereno, cada una de esas palabras era muy ciertas, tanto para ellos dos como para el resto de sus hermanos, estos humanos no valían nada, pero al parecer el otro yo de Hiccup no pensaba igual, ambos quieran saber...que es lo que dirá.

- _En eso tienen razón-_ concuerda con ellos mientras apretaba su puño izquierdo, entendía su odio y enojo hacia su otro yo, al igual que el mismo, las personas lo miran entre serios y con atención- _pero si quiere conocer los conocimientos del entrenamientos para ser un jinete de dragón...los aceptare...los que no, ya saben donde esta salida_ -les explica seriamente y con un toque frío cosa que causo sorpresa entre los dos herreros y el furia mientras que el castaño señalaba la dirección de la entrada, no estaba aquí para perder el tiempo- _no les estoy pidiendo que acepten ahora...les estoy dando el tiempo para pensarlo, tiene ocho días máximo, es el tiempo en que mis compañeros se tardaran en volver_ -les terminar de explicar sin cambiar su expresión para después darse media vuelta e irse.

Ante esta acción Toothless y Smoker lo siguen de cerca, ningún tenia nada que hacer aquí solo estar a su lado, en cambio Gobber y Gorgón quedaron congelados, el herrero parpadeo un par de veces mirando a la multitud y rápidamente sale corriendo para ir con su ex alumno, en cambio el pelinegro solo quedo parado aun.

 **Un poco mas apartado de la multitud.**

-¡Oye muchacho!-lo llama el viejo herrero un tanto sorprendido pero sonriendo de gusto-eso que dijiste fue increíble-lo felicita colocándose a su lado y golpeando levemente su hombro.

- _Gracias...esta experiencia me hace recordar un día en que mi padre me dijo..."que si no pones mano dura contra tu pueblo…_ -comenta al principio con una pequeña sonrisa solo para que después ponga una mirada seria con un toque de melancolía, las palabras de su padre siempre estara en sus memorias.

-"Te pasaran por arriba"-le termina la frase soltando algunas risas-si...es la típica frase de tu padre...asíque tu eres...-lo mira con una ceja alzada, en serio ahora el hijo de Stoick el vasto era "jefe" en su mundo?, con un suspiro de melancolía le gustaría que eso fuera verdad.

En cambio Hiccup no dijo nada al escucharlo como terminaba la frase de su padre, tal vez para este Gobber era una frase típica en su vida junto a su padre, pero para el tan solo era un agradable recuerdo, su muerte aun no la supera y como hacerlo?, han pasado un par de meses desde su partida...todavia seguía siendo doloroso.

-¡Amoooo!-una voz cantarina y un tanto seductora se escucha detrás del grupo, estos se detiene de golpe un poco sorprendido y al girarse notan a tres personas, dos chicas y un chico, entre los tres se les acerca la pelinegra con una sonrisa un tanto seductora-hola amo...mi querido amo-lo saluda pasando entre medio de los dos dragones y el herrero hasta quedar cerca del enmascarado, muy de cerca.

- _¿Eeehhh?_ -pregunta totalmente confundido y un poco sonrojado, debía admitir que la chica era linda pero solo su repentina cercanía era lo que ponía de esta forma- _¿y tu quien eres?_ -le pregunta lentamente inquieto, sabia que su otro yo no tenia mucha interacción con las demás personas...entonces ¿por que esta chica se le estaba acerca tanto?.

-¡Oh!...que bueno que lo preguntas-le dice con una gran sonrisa graciosa, Toothless mira a Smoker con una escama alzada, el par no sabia que responder-tal vez no lo recuerdes pero hace un tiempo salvaste mi vida y aun no tuvimos la formalidad de presentarnos cordialmente-le responde y explica colocando sus manos en los hombros del castaño, este en cambio se puso tenso-me presento...mi quiero amo-le dice de forma seductora, en cambio el par de dragones y el herrero se quedaron con cara de sorpresa al escuchar la palabra...¡¿"querido"?!-mi nombre es Natalie...Natalie Rose-se presenta mientras apretaba suave y de manera seductora los anchos hombros del jinete.

El pobre castaño se quedo aun mastenso y un poco sonrojado por el cariñoso contacto, solo Astrid le había hecho este agradable gesto y que esta chica se lo haga no era algo que le este agradando mucho pero tampoco podía ser grosero con ella...o si?, por ahora solo se mantendrá al margen, pero de golpe aparece otra chica golpeando a la pelinegra con las caderas y haciéndola aun lado, en eso toma su mano y la apretar con fuerza.

-¡Y...yo soy Cassidy!-se presenta muy entusiasmada y levemente sonrojada la castaña, Hiccup a esta altura no sabia que hacer, en eso observa a la otra persona sobre el hombro de la chica, este se da cuenta que el amo lo estaba viendo.

-Y yo me llamo Víctor-se presenta levantado la mano y saludándolo un tanto incomodo.

 _-¿Y que se les ofrece?-_ les pregunta el jinete retirando su mano de la castaña que lo sujetaba, al parecer no quiera soltarlo, en eso la pelinegra corre a su amiga y lo mira con los brazos cruzados.

-Ese discurso fue muy interesante amo-le dice con una ligera sonrisa-pero...¿por que este drástico cambio en usted?-le pregunta teniendo una ceja alzada y estando algo confundida con este nuevo cambio en el.

- _Pues..._ -Hiccup no sabia que decir ante su pregunta, suerte para el que su mascara le tapaba la cara pero no podia evitar que su voz se corte, sabia que no estaba haciendo bien a la imagen de su otro yo pero si quieran enfrentarse a Drago y a Hera necesitaban mas ayuda, lastima que no cantaban con la ayuda de Berk- _porque solo quiero ayudarlos a salir de algo que no podrán detener_ -le termina de responde tornado de nuevo a su voz seria.

Esa respuesta sorprende a los tres guerreros, su amo...¡¿ayudándolos?! O esto era una pesadilla o un hermoso sueño, la persona que los odiaba los estaba queriendo ayudar, ¡los dioses en verdad existen!, a su vez la pelinegra se sentía cada ves mas afecto hacia en su propio amo que le termino dedicado una sonrisa un tanto coqueta, esto llamo la atención de hiccup.

-Y dime...quiero amo-le dice de manera encantadora, volviendo a referirse hacia el como "querido"-¿ya ha pensado en alguien a quien esposar?-le pregunta muy subjetiva con ese asunto, esto extraño al castaño.

- _¿Esposar?_ -le pregunta como respuesta, ¿que le esta queriendo decir con eso de esposar?.

-Si ya sabe...elegir una...-le responde acercándose cada vez más y sin quitarse la sonrisa, Hiccup observa su cercanía e intenta alejarse de ella.

-¡NATALIE!-el llamado mas el grito pone en alerta a todos, el grupo entero observa como estaba el joven herrero mirándolos seriamente, en especial a la mencionada-¿que crees que estas haciendo?-le pregunta sin cambiar su expresión y avanzado hasta el par.

-Nada...solo estoy hablando con el amo-le responde haciéndose la desinteresada y la desentendida mientras se inclinaba de hombros.

-La jefa Yuki te prohibió acércate al amo-le dice ya estando al lado de ambos y colocándose en miedo de los con los brazos cruzados, la chica se molesta por eso.

-Ya lo se...y como te dije...solo estábamos hablando-le responde fastidiada de que Gorgón o la misma jefa se metan en sus asuntos con el amo, en lo que a ella le parecía no le estaban haciendo nada.

Hiccup y el resto observaba a los dos pelearse, Toothless buscaba con la mirada una respuesta clara en el cremallerus, pero el par no le decía nada, esto era tema de su hermano y había cosas, como estas, que no entendía nada, solo Sky tenia las respuestas. Por otro lado Gobber no solo estaba sorprendido con todo este melodrama que se estaba formando delante de el, sino también no sabia si tomárselo con gracia o con seriedad, es decir, jamás en su vida iba a ver a su primer y único alumno en problemas de mujeres, como cambian las cosas.

En cambio Cassidy estaba un poco asustada con que Gorgón le diga a la jefa sobre este inconveniente que se estaba formando, a su vez Víctor solos negaba con la cabeza mientras tenia su mano en la cara, mientras tanto Hiccup presenciaba todo sin entender mucho de la situación, algo le decía que esta chica Natalie tuvo algún tipo de inconveniente con su otro yo y por eso la jefa la castigo con que no se le acerque, la verdad tenia un poco de curiosidad sobre el asunto pero debía ponerse al tanto de otras cosas mas importantes.

- _Si quieren discutir...hágalo...yo me tengo que ir...tengo trabajo_ -le dice a ambos seriamente para después darse media vuelta y darles el aviso a ambos dragones, aun debía arreglar la cola de amigo y debía ir a cierto lugar que le intrigaba.

Los cuatro observaron como ellos tres se retiraban, rápidamente Gobber reacción para seguirlo, el muchacho tenia razón solo habían abandonado su trabajo para dar el anuncio al pueblo, con eso realizado debían volver, Gorgón mira al otro yo de su amo y luego la pelinegra, con un suspiro de fastidio se retirar para seguirlos, en cambio Natalie aprieta su puño.

-Maldito Gorgón...arruino mi oportunidad-comenta furiosa con ese entrometido herrero, sabia que ya casi lo tenia entre sus dedos.

-Como si hubieras podido conquistarlo-comenta su amigo con los ojos cerrados y un toque de burla mientras tenia los brazos cruzados, la verdad dudaba que de ella pudiera conquistarlo como realmente decia y mas sabiendo que el ya se estaba empezando a alejar.

Todavía manteniendo la sonrisa, abre los ojos para solo ver como el puño de la pelinegra se estampa en su rostro, el pobre termino en el sueño mientras que Natalie se marchaba totalmente furiosa, en cambio Cassidy solo se reía de su amigo tirado en el suelo.

 **En la forja.**

-¿ _Me puedes decir que fue todo eso Gorgón?_ \- le pregunta el joven jefe entre confundido y sin entender lo que acaba de pasar hace un momento con esa mujer llamada Natalie, el mencionado lo observa con una ceja alzada para después estar un poco nervioso.

-Lo que pasa es que...Natalie...tuvo una pequeña maña de acosar al amo cuando se iba a curara con las curanderas jeje-le responde masajeándose la nuca y riendo tímidamente, muchas veces escucho por parte de Yuki que Natalie iba a la casa de las curanderas para ver al amo y no por sus "heridas", esto dejo sorprendido al castaño.

- _Ya...ya veo...¿y que pasa con eso de esposar?_ -le pregunta estando igual de extrañado pero teniendo una idea de lo que se estaban refiriendo.

-Bueno…para muchas mujeres creen que el amo es gran guerrero que debería tener una gran herencia al morir y vendo que el sigue soltero...muchas quiero casarse con el-le explica sin mirarlo y sintiendo lastima por ambos, sabia de ante mano que muchas chicas se peleaban por el amo y esperaban, con falsas esperanza, ser su esposa-tanto solteras como casadas-le termina de explicar haciendo que por la columna vertebral del pobre jinete le corra un escalofríos de punta a punta.

Gobber que estaba escuchando todo, gracias que solo estaba viendo el diseño de la silla, quedo en completo silencio al principio solo para que después estallara de la risa, de paso asustado a ambos dragones que se encontraban afuera.

-¡Jajajajaja!...no puedo creer esto...eres todo un conquistador muchacho! Jajaja-le dice entre risas explosivas el viejo herrero, porque imaginarse a el con una mujer que le doblega la edad debía ser muy gracioso y asqueroso, en cambio Hiccup sintió que se le revolvía el estomago.

-Eso...eso no pasara!-comenta entre molesto, asqueado pero sobre todo en tono muy serio, esto sorprendió al joven herrero mientras se escuchaba de fondo la risas del viejo.

-¿Por que lo dices?-le pregunta muy extrañado-yo entiendo que no es bueno estar con mujeres ya casadas o que ya tiene sus años-le dice de manera serena pero cuando llego a la parte que menciona a las mujeres mas...mas maduras...tanto el como el jinete sienten un horrible escalofríos recórreles las espaldas, esperaban que esa imagen mental desaparezca-lo que quiero decir...es que hay chicas...como Natalie...que son muy hermosas-le dice con una sonrisa, la verdad no mentía, sino fuera por su impaciencia ella seria una gran mujer y hermosa esposa, como cierta persona para el.

-Gracias...pero no estoy interesado en ninguna-le agradece seriamente, solo hay una mujer en su vida y ya la tiene, no necesita a nadie mas.

-¡Oh vamos!...el amo es el solteron mas codiciado por todas, al menos explora antes de decir eso no?-le comenta y pregunta con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona, no importa quien sea, todo hombre en la vida debe disfrutar de los placeres que les ofrecen en bandeja de plata, desde el interior de la mascara Hiccup lo mira con una ceja alzada.

- _No enserio...no es necesario...en realidad ya tengo alguien en mi vida_ -le responde teniendo una ligera sonrisa mientras el recuerdo de cierta belleza de ojos celestes y rubios cabellos invaden su mente y se preguntaba...ella y los demás...estarán bien?

-¡Oh!...lo siento...no...no lo sabia-comenta ahora arrepentido por estar hablando de mas, pensaba que siendo igual a su amo estaría soltero, pero al parecer se equivoco-entonces ella y tu ya son...?-le intenta preguntar pero a media pregunta el enmascarado asiste-ya veo...pues...buena suerte y felicidades-le desea con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba a lo que el castaño le agradece con un "gracias".

En eso su plática es opacada por las escandalosas risas del viejo herrero y al ver que no estaba haciendo nada le terminan gritando "¡ponte a trabajar!", asustado por el repentino grito, Gobber se calla y se disculpa para ponerse a hacer su trabajo, por otro lado Hiccup y Gorgón sonríe para continuar con sus cosas.

 **Dos días después**.

 **En la entraba del volcan.**

Smoker, Hiccup y Toothless se encontraba parados en la entrada de la cueva del hogar de los cinco hermanos, sin esperar mucho el primero en avanzar es el cremallerus, pero Toothless y Hiccup, especialmente este ultimo, no sabia que esperar o que se encontrarían ahí adentro, asíque con un profundo respiro entra seguido después por el furia, ya después de atravesar el túnel ambos se sorprenden al ver el lugar o mejor dicho la cueva.

La cueva era amplia pero con pocas cosas, solo a la vista se podía ver un sofá y una especie de mini forja, al lado izquierdo de la entrada blancos daños, se notaba que practicaba muy seguido y en le medio estaba Smoker acostado, pero lo que mas les impresionaba era la cascada de lava que se veía de fondo y mas porque en este lugar no te sofocabas con tanto calor, la explicación lógica que se le ocurrió al castaño fue que la entrada y salida tenia hace que entre aire fresco pero también sospechaba que abría algún que otro agujero por ahi.

Ya sin mas ambos a se adentrar y la primera dirección que toma el jinete es ir hacia la forja, la puerta era hecha por una cortina daña, era obvio que la encontró el algún lado, el diseño era un tanto parecido a la forja de Berk pero un poco mas pequeño, casi para que solo entraran dos personas o una persona y un dragón pequeño...Sugar...fue lo que se le vino a la mente.

Sin mas entra y observa lo desordenado que estaba el lugar pero teniendo todo lo necesario para trabajar, al parecer si son lo contrario ya que a el le gusta tener las cosas bien ordenadas para tener cada cosa en su respectivo lugar y así poder trabajar mas cómodo pero su otro yo no pensaba igual, en eso ve como Toothless se adentra olfateando todo, típico...su curiosidad lo intrigaba, al igual que a el.

Entre los dos observaron las herramientas esparcidas, al igual que sus ropas, armas destruidas, carcaj lleno de flechas, al parecer siempre estaba preparado, al adentrarse mas fondo, el joven alpha nota un olor extraño, con extrañes y curiosidad se dirige hacia la fuente y en eso nota una especie de armario, el olor provenía de ahí, lo rasquetea un poco para intentar abrirlo pero fue en vano, sin mas le gruñe a su amigo.

- _¿Que pasa amigo?_ -le pregunta extrañado mientras se quitaba y dejaba su casco sobre la mesa de trabajo, la verdad no entendía como su otro yo soportaba horas teniendo su casco puesto...costumbre quizás?, dejando eso de lado, se dirige hacia su amigo y este le señala el armario-quieres ver lo que hay acá dentro?-le vuelve a preguntar señalando con el pulgar el armario, a lo que el furia asiste.

Hiccup observa el armario y de seguro a Toothless le entro la curiosidad por el extraño y...¿agradable?...olor que salia de este, la verdad ahora el también tenia mucha curiosidad, pero también lo tenia pensativo, ¿por que este armario echaría ese dulce aroma?, si la madera en si no echa olor. Dejando de lado las 50 preguntas toma la decisión de abrir el armario solo para encontrase con el dibujo de una adolescente...¡¿Astrid?!.

-¿Pero que…?!-se pregunta sorprendido y extrañado, dentro del armario había no solo una sino varios dibujos de una Astrid adoleciente con diferentes expresiones, sonriendo, enojada, con su hacha, seria, molesta, etc.

Y no solo eso sino también debajo de las imágenes había pequeñas velas hechas de un color rosado mas unas pequeñas flores ya marchitas, mientras el joven jinete parpadeaba sorprendido, el furia no entendía nada de nada.

-(¿ _Acaso piensa que ella esta muerta o algo parecido?...¿por que tiene esto aquí?_ )-se preguntaba totalmente confundido el pobre furia, porque el otro yo de su hermano le haría este raro homenaje a Astrid?, la verdad la mente humana era un misterio para el.

-Debió llegar un punto que casi pierde la cabeza-comenta en voz baja el castaño pero lo suficiente para que su amigo lo escuche y lo mire, Toothless no solo estaba confundido con esto sino que quedo sorprendido al ver la tristeza que se veía en su hermano.

Esto lo preocupo así que con una ligera lamida en su mano lo hizo despertar, Hiccup miro a su dragón con sorpresa para cambiarla por una triste sonrisa, en eso acaricia su cabeza con calma.

-Tranquilo amigo...esto que vemos aquí no algo malo para Astrid, mas bien...es un...altar-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa de lastima, en cambio Toothless quedo mas confundido que antes-es una forma de decirle que Astrid esta aun a su lado-le comienza a explicar con calma-una parte de mi en el pasado, sabia que si ella no me quiera...yo no me iba a meter en su vida, de hecho no iba hacer nada y la intentaría borrar-Toothless lo mira y escucha con atención-pero al parecer mi otro yo no pensaba igual, el siempre la quiso aun cuando la traiciono, de alguna forma hizo esto para tenerla consigo o para no cometer un error...creo-le termina de explica sintiendo un poco de lastima por otro yo.

La verdad no podía estar tan alejado de lo que dijo, es decir, si Astrid esta en su vida pero que hubiera pasado si realmente ella jamás le hubiera dado esa oportunidad?, o si realmente ella nunca lo hubiera interceptado?, sabe que esta loco por ella pero llegaría a tal extremo de hacerle un altar para sentirla cerca?, no estaba seguro pero de algo estaba seguro y es que no se metería en su vida si no lo hubiera elegido, en cambio Toothless mira la cosa que su otro hermano hizo y se cuestiona sus actos...porque si realmente la ama...¿por que la quiere matar?, ambos tenían dudas con respecto a la relación de ambos.

Ya dicho y hecho Hiccup cierra las puertas, si esto estaba aquí eso significa que era privado, aunque debía ponerle alguna especie de candado o cerrarla con llave, en fin...ambos se alejan para seguir investigando, de pronto Hiccup nota un par de libretas arriba de la mesa de trabajo, con curiosidad se acerca y lo abre, pensaba que seria su libro de apuntes pero no este era diferentes y un poco mas gordo, con un lindo diseño de cuero negro, al abrirlo observa el diseño de un arco, paso hoja y este era de una espada, paso a la otra y cada vez que avanzaba veía varios proyectos para el combate.

-Valla...estos diseños son geniales...se nota que a el le gusto mas las peleas que a mi-se dice a si mismo con un toque de burla, mira para ambas dirección para encontrar algo en que sentarse y ve una silla, sin mas la toma y se sienta para seguir revisando.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando se escuchar el gruñido de Smoker, ambos se alterna y salen corriendo para ver como este sale por el túnel, extrañados ambos van a seguirlo, no sin antes Hiccup regresar por su casco y dejar el libro, tenia pensado volver por el para seguir observándolo, ya con el casco puesto persigue a ambos dragones. Ya afuera de la entrada Toothless y el recién llegado enmascarado observaba con asombro como en la lejanía el pueblo de Velidum estaba siendo atacado.

Sin pensarlo mucho Hiccup se sube sobre su amigo, esperaba que la cola resista, ya que la diseño para que sea ligeramente soportable para ir hasta la casa de su otro yo, pero ahora con una batalla esperaba que resistiera, aunque antes de parta miro al cremallerus, ambas cabezas miraba todo con cierto toque de poco interés.

-¿ _Crees que nos puedas ayudar?_ -le pregunta de manera tranquila y esperanzado de que acepte su propuesta, la cabeza izquierda lo mira y luego a su hermano, ambos estaban indecisito en ayudar a los humanos- _se que no te agradan y tal vez te han hecho cosas terribles_ -le comienza hablar suavemente y sintiendo lastima por ellos, ambas cabezas lo miran con interés- _pero si queremos llegar a tener esa unión que tenemos nosotros_ -agrega acariciando a su amigo- _es hora de hacer un cambio y poner el ejemplo_ -le termina de decir sin cambiar su voz suave y bajándose de su amigo para después extender ambas manos.

Ambas cabezas lo miran un tanto conmocionado, tal vez no sea su hermano pero ambos comparten esa esencia de bondad y respeto hacia ellos que ningún otro humano les a ofrecido, ambos miraron de reojo hacia abajo y luego al jinete, el tenia razón si quieran un cambio no lo lograrían sin hacer nada o espera que los demás lleguen, debían hacerlo aquí y ahora.

Sin objetar nada mas ambos chocan sus narices contra las manos del joven y este sonríen debajo de su mascara estando muy agradecido con ellos, para después darles una leve caricia por debajo del mentón.

-¡ _Muy bien!... ¡vamos!-_ les dice con una sonrisa seria y con intenciones de ir ayudar mientras se vuelve a subir sobre Toothless y juntos al cremallerus bajan en picada para ayudar a sus amigos y todos los habitantes con la esperanza de que esta accion los haga entrar en razon.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Muy bien hasta aqui este especial...espero que les alla gustado...tal esperaron mas cosas o no pero otra parte de la vida del arquero que no mencione en un epsodio especial que hice en "romance y ovas" ya que hay no quisi explicar todo por asi tener algo que agregar en esta historia y puedan ver un poco mas de su vida..pro bueno ya con eso aclarado me despido por ahora...**

 **Ahora...quien es esa natalie?...esposara a alguno de los hiccup's?...que pasara si astrid se entera?...todo y mucho mas en el siguente episodio de dragon ba...**

 **¡Wait¡ ¡¿what?!..**

 **Perdon programa equivocado ñwñU...nos veremos luego amigos y amigas!**

 ** Respuesta:**


	11. Celos

**Buenas mis vikingos y vikingas...este...eemmm...ñ.ñU...no me maten por a verme tardado jejejeje...pero es que tengo algunas complicaciones para publicar...asique como siempre espero que me perdonen...y que bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que les entrego despues de tanto tiempo..creamen que aun continuo con la historia no la voy a dejar de lado..**

 **Bueno sin mucho mas que agregar y para no hacerlos esperar mas...que comience!**

 **Disfrutenla..**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **"QUIERO MANDAR UN MENSAJE".**

 **En la isla del santuario.**

 **De noche.**

En la entrada de la cueva, el grupo de vikingos junto a sus dragones se encontraban descansado después de su tan larga y dura batalla, en el suelo de la entrada se encontraba desmayada una de las vikingas, la pobre tenía una venda de hierba rodeando su cabeza, lentamente esta comienza abrir los ojos mientras intenta enfocar la visibilidad el dolor comenzaba aparecer, sin poder evitarlo comienza a quejarse lentamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunta una voz infantil, la chica intenta dejar un poco de lado el dolor para enfocarse mas en la voz, al voltear la mirada a su izquierda puedo observar a una muy preocupada Iris.

-Oh...hola linda...si eso creo-le responde con una sonrisa débil mientras intentaba no tocarse la cabeza, aunque sintió que algo sobre esta, por reflejo comenzó a llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

-Yo lo no tocaría si fuera tu-comenta una voz con un toque de gracia, la vikinga observa que al lado de la pequeña estaba un rubio vikingo.

-Oh...eres tu...Tuffnut-comenta estando aun adolorida, el rubio de un ojo le sonrió alegre.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te veo desmallada-le dice con burla mientras acariciaba dulcemente a la pequeña pelinegra, lo hacía más para tranquilizarla que por hacerlo por gusto, en cambio la mujer se contagió pero tenía ganas de golpearlo-es bueno saber que estas bien...Heather-le termina diciendo amablemente y colocando su mano en su hombro, mientras la masajeaba un poco, estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, la pelinegra le sonríe.

-Gracias...pero que fue lo que paso?-le agradece y pregunta curiosa pero también un tanto confundida de como llego hasta aquí, la verdad no recordaba nada después de...-espera...¡¿qué paso con Astrid?!-le vuelve a preguntar esta vez alterada y preocupada por su amiga al recordar que había sido envuelta por el hielo.

-Tranquilízate-le dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora e intentando de tenerla para que no se haga daño asi misma-no te preocupes...ella está por allá-le responde señalándole con el dedo a su derecha, la ojiverde volta la mirada para ver como la mencionada estaba con ambas nadders y el pesadilla negro, a los tres les estaba ofreciendo pescado con una sonrisa.

-Que alivio-comenta en voz baja y suspirando de alivio porque su amiga se encuentre con bien, pero todavía había un pregunta-Tuffnut...dime la verdad...¿que fue lo que paso?-le pregunta mirándolo entre extrañada y confundida.

El vikingo del parche se le quedo mirando serio para después mirar a la pequeña, en eso le susurra en el oído que valla con los dragones de su padre, esta acepta no sin antes darle un abrazo a pelinegra, estaba contenta de que se encuentre con bien, esta acepta gustosa el abrazo para después irse con sus tíos.

-Es para que no escuche palabras de mas por si me paso jajaja-le dice entre risas y una leve sonrisa, Heather entendió el punto, había veces que Tuffnut se pasaba con los detalles en sus historias más de una ocasión tuvo que detenerlo para que no hablar de mas delante de Iris.

 _***Flashbacks***_

Heather, Tuffnut, los gemelos y el cremallerus observaban con sorpresa, a su vez que la pelinegra y el rubio de un ojo temblaban un poco, ambos no podían creer lo que acaba de pasar, una pequeña capa de humo helado se divisaba por el campo de batalla y algunos pedazos de hielo caían en la arena, la batalla entre los dragones y los humanos se habia detenido.

Stoick respiraba con cansancio y asombro al ver un gran bloque de hielo en el campo de batalla, por lo poco que vio noto que la novia de su otro hijo había sido envuelta por ese gran bloque, desde el cielo Valka se había tapado la boca para ahogar un grito de espanto mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban, esto no podía ser posible.

En cambio Snotlout sobrevolaba el lugar negando tristemente con la cabeza, el recuerdo de cuando a Hiccup le paso lo mismo paso por su mente, pero con la única diferencia es que Toothless estaba cerca para ayudarlo, en cambio Stormfly no y a diferencia del bloque de hielo que el alpha les lanza a ellos dos era diferente, este al menos era mas gran del que recordaba. En tierra Rex y Sky parpadeaban con incredibilidad, acaso la hembra del otro Hiccup estaba muerta?.

Delante del gran bloque, mientras se dispersaba la humareda, el gran cazador se levantaba poco a poco adolorido, sus cabellos le tapaba la cara y poco a poco se le comenzaba a formar una sonrisa, los vikingos y el dragón lo observaron sin salir de su asombro, el hombre se terminaba de levantar para reír escandalosamente, a su vez que el gran alpha negro se colocaba detrás suyo, el grupo se mira espantado para que después el líder de los cazadores se detenga y los mire seriamente.

-Eso les pasa a cualquiera que intenta desafiarme...o herirme-les dice muy molesto a la vez que observaba su brazo metálico quien tenia cortado los dedos, Hera le advirtió que al fusionarse con este brazos lo sentiría igual que una mano normal, pero nunca creyó que seria tan horriblemente doloroso, lo único bueno es que no perdía sangre-ahora sera su tur...-agrega a su vez que levantaba su brazo derecho y los apuntaba.

Pero a media oración mientras levantaba el brazo, el gran bloque de hielo comenzó a brilla de un intento color rojizo, todo el mundo quedo mucho mas sorprendido que antes, pero con una pregunta en común...¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!...¿por que el bloque billaba de esa manera?!...en cambio el brillo adentro del bloque de hielo se hacia cada vez mas intenso, hasta que de golpe este exploto esparciendo sus restos por todos lados, rápidamente Barf y Belch cubren a sus jinetes, al igual que Tuffnut y Heather intentan cubrirse, pero al ser los mas cercanos debían retroceder.

Para mala suerte de Heather, quien se había levantado, un pedazo de hielo la golpeo aun costado de la cabeza desmayándola, Ruffnut se da cuenta de eso y le ordena a Barf que la ayude pero fue Belch quien se adelanto, ya que era la cabeza mas cercana, por otro lado Drago, siendo otro de los que estaban cerca del hielo, se cubre su cara con su gran brazo metálico, ya cuando los escombros dejan de expandirse, el cazador y los gemelos observa como entre todo los resto del hielo se encontraba enrollada la nadder rojiza, esta se endereza teniendo una mirada seria y debajo suyo estaba la joven jinete teniendo lamisma mirada, el cazador mira con asombro a la mujer y esta le devuelve la mirada para terminar dándole una sonrisa de superioridad, esto pone furioso el hombre.

-¡Ja!...eso dos si que se merece el uno para el otro-comenta Ruffnut con una gran sonrisa y observando entre el cuello de su dragón.

-Lo dices por que a Astrid se le estan pegando la mismas locuras que a Hiccup?-le pregunta un poco extrañado su hermano por su comentario.

-¡Eso!...y porque les pasan casi exactamente igual las cosas-concuerda y señala a su hermano sin quitar la alegre sonrisa mientras se le venia cierto recuerdo en donde a su amiga le paso exactamente igual que a su novio, Tuffnut se tomo un momento para recordar o pensar a que se estaba refiriendo su hermana, hasta que entendió sus palabras.

-¡Imposible!-grita totalmente fuera de si el cazador-ese dragón ni siquiera estaba cerca de ti!...¡¿como demonios llego tan rápido?!-le pregunta entre incrédulo y furiosos, como es posible que ese dragón allá llegado tan rápido hasta esa mujer?, si estaba a metros de distancia, antes de responder la jinete le sonríe mientras acariciaba la barriga de su dragón.

-Créete todo el amo de dragones o el controlador de dragones...Drago...pero tu nunca conocerás el pontecial que ellos tienen-le responde muy orgullosa de su amiga y estando agradecida porque pudo llegar a tiempo, tal vez esta nueva forma que obtuvo la hizo mas rápida?, quien sabe...los detalles no le interesa ahora-¡jinetes de dragones!...¡Al ATAQUE!-pega la orden con gran fuerza mientras alzaba su espada.

Al escuchar eso son los gemelos en seguirle el grito con una gran sonrisa, sin esperar mas ambos se suben a su dragón para despegar, todo los dragones reaccionar rápidamente para atacar solo a los cazadores, estos apenas pudieron defenderse por este ataque sorpresa, Stoick se sube sobre Rompecraneos y ambos vuelan en dirección hacia Valka y Brincanubes, ambos se miran con una leve sonrisa para después tener una sonrisa divertidamente seria, entre los cuatro atacan.

Snotlout y Colmillo rugen y grita, por parte del vikingo grita su nombre, entre los dos ayudaban a los dragones acorazado para quitarles esas molestas armaduras, Cizalladura ayuda a su jinete que estaba tirada en el suelo junto al humano de un ojo, no tenía fuego pero tenia una cola llena de espinas metálicas para cualquier humano que quiera atacarlos.

Drago observa con atención y asombro como poco a poco sus fuerzas estaban siendo reducidas, esto no podía ser cierto, se supone que tiene al mejor dragón del mundo, el gran alpha negro estaba indignado al ver como todo esos dragones estaban en su contra y no bajo su control, el líder de los cazadores no podía creerlo, en eso voltea la vista hacia la jinete que aun se encontraba a lado de la nadder rojiza, aprieta los dientes con fuerza, todo era su culpa.

Antes de ordenarle a su dragón observa como dos mas se unían a ella, este era un pesadilla negro y un nadder amarillo, si su memoria no le fallaba, esos no eran los dragones de ese idiota llamado el arquero?.

-Como dije antes...esto...se acabo-le dice la ojiazul muy seriamente mientras comenzaba avanzar lentamente sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos, a su vez los tres dragones la seguían.

Mientras ella se iba contra el cazador, los tres dragones se abalanzaron contra el gran alpha, Rex y Sky sabia que no tenia fuego pero eso no les evitaba seguir peleando, en cambio Stormfly se dio cuenta o mejor dicho algo le decía que solo tenia para atacar dos veces con su fuego, no importaba con eso tenia suficiente, entre los tres envistieron al gran dragón y ambas nadders atacaron con sus espina.

En tierra, Astrid corría hacia el gran hombre, este intento retroceder pero fue en vano estaba desarmado y sus piernas aun le dolían, aunque su temor lo estaba demostrando por dentro tenia un plan, esperar a que se acercara y bloquear todo con su brazo metálico e intentar desarmarla, pero no contó con que la rubia lanzara su espada y esta se clavara en la parte interna de su brazo metálico.

El dolor era insoportable, antes de atacar Astrid vio que su plan funciono, lanzar la espada para que lo bloqueara y asi evitar que la ataque con el o que se defienda, al tener esta oportunidad salto para lanzarle una patada voladora, cosa que esta impacto en la boca del estomago, el pobre cazador expulso todo el aire que contenía mientras soltaba un grito de dolor, ya recuperada del ataque la jinete lanzo un fuerte derechazo al rostros del pobre hombre.

Luego un izquierdazo, otro derechazo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda y un último derechazo, por cada golpe el cazador había soltado baba con sangre, ahora cansado y totalmente adolorido, el pobre "amo de dragones" respiraba con dificultad, justo cuando un hilo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de su labio observo como la vikinga giraba sobre si misma para lanzarle una patada en todo el rostro, el pobre cayo al suelo derrotado.

Parada al lado del herido hombre la jinete respiraba agitada, las manos le dolían y estas estaba lastimadas pero eso no evitara que termine con su vida, sacando mas fuerza se inclina para tomar su espada, aunque le costo retirarla del brazo, haciendo que retroceda un par de pasos, mira al moribundo cazador tirado en el suelo todo golpeado, es hora de terminar con esto.

Mientas tanto, en el cielo Sky, Rex y Stormfly se encontraba flotando en los cielos cansados y adoloridos, mas el pesadilla que las dragonas, pero aun así no fue una buena idea atacarlo con sus envestidas, el gran rey del hielo los mira furioso, rápidamente se preparaba para acabar con ellos usando su poderoso hielo, Stormfly se da cuenta de ellos y reacción rápidamente lanzado sus dos ultimas bolas de fuego...¿el resultado?... una gran explosión que hizo que todo a su alrededor sea cubierto por una gran columna de humo.

Astrid reacciona y rápidamente se cubre los ojos, al igual que todo el mundo que estaba cerca, nadie puede ver nada, cuando el humo se empieza a disipar la jinete observa que todo dragon que estaba en el cielo estaba en el suelo, tal vez para cubrirse mejor de la humareda, al ver que ya se disperso el humo se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una estaba con bien al igual que sus amigos, dos...y esta es la mas importante, Drago y su dragon junto a su ejercito se había marchado si dejar rastro, esto no podía ser posible, lo tenia justo en la palma de su mano y se le escapo!.

Solo el gran grito de frustración y enfado de la joven jinete se escucho en todo el campo de batalla...

 _***Fin del flashbacks***_

 **En el presente.**

-Y eso fue lo que paso-le termina de contar estando sentado a su lado, la mujer también estaba sentada aunque aun estaba algo mareada, aun no podía creer que hallan ganada esta batalla...por ahora-llegamos a la conclusión de que ellos aprovecharon el humo para por escaparse-agrega seriamente al recordar como se fueron sus enemigos, Heather asiste igual de seria.

-Pero no entiendo algo-le dice de golpe estando levemente extrañada, su amigo la mira con atención-¿como fue que escaparon tan rápido?-le pregunta confundida con esa ultima parte de la historia.

-Snotlout nos dijo que tal vez usaron al alpha como medio de transporte para sus bracos, de esa manera se fueron tan rápido-le responde sin cambiar su mirada seria, no podía objetar mucho ante la suposiciones del pelinegro, ya que ellos tenían mas ideas que ellos, por ahora lo dejaran así.

-Oh...ya entiendo-acepta rendida, la verdad no tenía ganas de entrar en detalles, la cabeza le dolía horrible, solo le interesaba que habían ganado y evitado que Drago tuviera a todos los dragones de la isla.

Ya con eso aclarado se quería levantar para ir a ver a su amiga, con la ayuda de su amigo, este la llevo hasta donde se encontraba su dragón, por otro lado la comandante esta sentada al lado de la entrada mirando a todos de manera serena, observaba como Valka instruía a su esposo con los dragones, aunque este parecía estar algo receloso con el dragón de cuatro alas mientras que este lo miraba de manera un tanto inquieta y seria, ¿acoso esos dos tienen historia?.

No pensaba entrar en detalles, luego observo a los gemelos junto con Snotlout y Eddy, este ultimo les estaba hablando o mostrando, de forma teatral, como fue su combate, aunque el par solo se le burlaba en la cara, cosa que lo molestaba mucho, al ver eso solo sonrió levemente mientra negaba suavemente, después observo como Tuffnut ayudaba a Heather a llegar con su dragón, esta la recibió gustosa, su amiga si que a veces podía ser algo testaruda, en vez de estar descansado de su lesión es iba con su dragón.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, observo a su otro yo que miraba con una suave sonrisa a su hija, ya que ella estaba jugando con sus tíos dragones, en cambio la nadder azul estaba junto a su jinete descansado, la verdad su otro yo le sorprendía aun después de no haber conseguido la verdadera victoria en acabar con Drago, ella había vuelta un poco molesta y frustrada pero rápidamente se relajo alimentando a su dragón y el par de hermanos, la verdad le sorprendía.

Suspira un poco para relajarse, la espalda aun le dolía pero eso todavía no se comparaba con su herido corazón que no sabia si algún día sanaría, con tristeza observa el hermoso cielo estrellado y preguntándose si el aun la quiere muerta o a todos ellos muertos, pero también...¿estará observo la mismas estrellas que ella?.

 **En Elysium**.

Sobrevolando de manera tranquila los bosques, se encontraba el dragón fantasmal y acostado arriba de este, se encontraba su amo, sin su casco y observando las estrellas de manera seria, el castaño tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

 _***Flashbacks***_

 **En el océano.**

El dragón arena fantasmal volaba a una buena velocidad sobre este, el caballero solo esperaba pacientemente su llegada a su objetivo, según por sus espias lo que estaba buscando se encontraba por esta zona del océano debían aprovechar ahora porque sino mas tarde será imposible localizarlo.

 _-¡Es aquí!_ -le indica a su colega, este lo escucha y asiste para así bajar en picada, antes de llegar al agua frena lentamente- _espero que esto sirva_ -se susurra a si mismo mientras sacaba una navaja de su cintura y la arrogaba al agua.

Ambos esperaron pacientemente, Snag se encontraba entre intranquilo y no muy seguro de este plan pero si su amo lo necesitaba no iba a opinar, en cambio Hiccup solo esperaba paciente hasta que poco a poco una gran sombra se pensaba a divisar desdés las profundidades, por reflejo Snag se hace a un lado rápidamente mientras que una gran figura surge con fuerza desde las profundidades del océano provocando una gran erupción, la gran bestia ruge con fuerza, enfadado con el individuo que lo desperto.

- _(¡¿Quien se atreve a interrumpir mi sienta?!)_ -pregunta al aire muy enfadado porque no solo lo hallan despertado sino que también venga hasta su territorio.

-( _Ay mama_ )-se susurra a si mismo el pobre dragón anaranjado asustando por el tamaño del dragón que vinieron a ver, además no solo su tamaño daba miedo sino su expresión era de temer, esperaba que su amigo este haciendo lo correcto por ver a esto "grandote".

-¡ _Me llamo el arquero!_ \- se presenta el caballero quitándose el casco y revelando su cara, ciertamente siempre hace lo mismo para cada dragón que ve, a decir verdad le tiene suficiente respeto como para quitárselo-¡y vengo en busca de tu poder!-le dice yendo directamente al grano, el pobre dragón fantasmal sintió un pequeño escalofrío por la columna al ver que su amigo fue directamente al grano.

Por otro lado el gran dragón marino los miro directamente desafiante, mientras que el humano se mantenía con su mirada seria pero fija hacia su persona, el dragón que lo llevaba intentaba no tener mucho contacto visual.

-(¿ _Porque debiera ayudarte amo de dragones?_ )-le pregunta esta vez un poco mas relajado y dejando ambos sorprendidos.

-¡¿Que?!...¿me conoces?-le responde con otra pregunta, a decir verdad no se esperaba que el lo reconozco, para ser sincero esta es la primera vez que se ven y el solo había escuchado rumores de su especie, el gran dragón le asiste sin cambiar su seriedad.

-( _Eres muy popular...solo que no sabía quien de las dos versiones eras_ )-le responde intuyendo que el era el verdadero "amo de los dragones", además se dio cuenta rápidamente porque le respondió la pregunta que hizo al mencionarse.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-le pregunta un poco confundido lo que dijo, ¿como que dos versiones?.

-( _Entre los dragones acuáticos se escuchan que hay dos humanos que se hace llamar los "amos" de nosotros)_ -le responde sin cambiar su expresión y dando entender a que se estaba refiriendo, Hiccup se lo analizo un poco y llego a la conclusión de que ese tal Drago se hacia llamar también el "amo de los dragones", como si de verdad ese puesto le agrade-( _pero solo que uno de ustedes se podía comunicar con nosotros)_ -agrega explicando un poco mejor las cosas, hace unos años atrás escucho de algunos calderos que un humano podía hablar con ellos, no lo creía posible...hasta ahora.

Hiccup se mantuvo callado, la verdad ese ridículo puesto solo usa contra los dragones que le caían mal o que no lo querían ayudar, pero jamás se quiso hacer pasar por el "amo de los dragones", no era su jefe, no eran herramientas que las usaban cuando se le antojaba.

-Yo jamás me creí de esa manera, es solo un estupido rumor que los humanos me pusieron hace tiempo-le responde seria e internamente molesto mientras agachaba la cabeza, los humanos le pusieran ese estupido apodo porque tenia a sus hermanos a su disposición, a decir verdad prefería ser el "amo" de los humanos para tenerlos a todos bajo su domino-pero eso ya no es de importancia-agrega sin importarle nada de nada-necesito de tu poder...¿me ayudaras?-le pregunta mirándolo directamente al ojo.

Tanto dragón como arquero mantuvieron sus mirandas fijas en el otro, sin intimidación, en cambio Snag comenzaba a sentirse algo incomodo, porque con lo grande que es este dragón los veía a los dos y no a uno.

-( _Esto no me agrada mucho_ )-susurra el pobre de Snag entre incomodo y asustado, el gran dragón se sumerge un poco para después decender, esta acción extraño a ambos.

-( _También...eh escuchado que haces tratos)_ -eso no sonó como una pregunta mas bien fue una afirmación, este dragón al parecer estaba muy bien informado de sus actos, en cambio el ojirojo asistió-( _si quieres que te ayude….necesito un favor)_ -le dice gruñendo un poco mientras que internamente esta convencido de que el aceptaría.

-¿Que se te ofrece?-le pregunta sin intimidarse ante sus palabras y gruñido, tano Snag como el sabían que era no tan buena idea aceptar este trato pero si quería que su plan funcione lo necesitaban, solo esperaba poder cumplirlo.

-( _Necesito que mates a un dragón)_ -le responde teniendo una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Yo no mato dragones!-le dice muy molesto con ese trato que le acaba de dar…¡¿matar un dragón?! Ni loco, pero al escuchar su repuesta el gran dragón marino estaba empezando a sumergirse para irse-¡espera!- le grita haciendo que se detenga.

-(*¿ _Y ahora que tienes pensado hacer*?_ )-era lo que se preguntaba el pobre dragon anaranjado al ver que ese grandote estaba un poco molesto, no solo por su respuesta sino también porque lo halla detenido.

-¿Que tal si te hago una nueva propuesta?-le pregunta un poco molesto por lo que iba hacer, pero si de alguna manera el aceptaba iba a cumplirlo-puedo guiarte hasta ese dragon para que después ustedes resuelvan sus diferencias...y mirare hacia otro lado-le propone no estando muy convencido con sus propias palabras pero sin con eso obtiene su ayuda, ara lo que sea necesario, el gran dragon lo mira interesado-con asuntos de la madre naturaleza no me meto...asíque...¿que me dices?-se explica y le termina preguntando con cierta desesperación porque acepte, en cambio Snag lo mira un poco preocupado, el dragon marino se queda un momento callado para pensar en su oferta.

-( _Muy bien...te ayudare...pero después cumplirás mi condición o sino yo iré por ti)_ -le responde muy seriamente y mostrando su grandes colmillo, no pensaba que un ridículo humano lo traicione de esa manera, Hiccup trago un poco y su amigo intento mantenerse firme, luego de eso el enorme dragon se sumerge.

-Trato hecho-termina de responde el castaño suavemente cuando el gran dragon ya se había ido.

 _***Fin del flashbacks***_

 **El presente.  
**

-( _Sigo pensado que esto es una mala idea)_ -le dice de golpe fantasma de la arena no estando muy convencido del plan que su amigo tuvo con ese dragon hace un par de días.

-Tu tranquilo...yo lo arreglo-le responde tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba, entendía que esto era un gran riesgo pero era muy importante.

En eso abre los ojos y mira hacia las estrellas, suspira con cierto fastidio, ¿por que aun pensaba en Astrid cada vez que cerraba los ojos?, pero también la imagen de Hera aparecía en su mente, la verdad no entendía que le estaba pasando, al final solo aprieta los dientes mientras su amigo sigue volando, esperaba poder encontrar la respuesta pronto.

* * *

 **En Velidum**.

Han pasado una semana y media desde que los jinetes se había marchado a cumplir su misión, Daisy, Leia y Gobber, aunque este ultimo estaba mas preocupado por su trabajo, esperaban con ansias su llegada, la pobre castaña estaba muy ansiosa con la llegada de su "amigo", en cambio Daisy estaba un poco mas tranquila, tenia fe en que su hombre regresaría como siempre lo ha hecho, pero también estaba un poco preocupada por el castaño qeu las "acompañaba", desde que subió el volcan solo bajaba para buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba o por comida, pero después se quedaba allá arriba, debía agregar que también bajaba para ayudarlos con la amenazas que los atacaban.

Y hablando de las amenazas, Gorgonas y Triclopes, de las bestias voladoras ya tenia información pero de los monstruos terrestres, eso era nuevo pero al igual que los bichos voladores estos también eran horribles, era mitad hombre y mitad leopardo, aunque debían admitir que tenía una gran fuerza y era bastante rápidos.

Lo único bueno es que esas dos especies no atacaban juntas, sino el pueblo se vería en un grave aprieto.

-¡Oye herrero!-hablando de aprietos, ambas chicas voltean la mirada hacia el origen de la voz para ver una mujer pelinegra acercándose a la forja en donde Gobber y Gorgón trabajaban, Natalie...esa mujer..acoso no tenia nada mejor que hacer que venir hasta acá para saber si el "amo" ya volvió?.

-Hola Natalie...¿que se te ofrece?-le pregunta amablemente el joven herrero, ya intuía a que venia esta molestia pero solo intentaba ser amables.

-Necesito que afiles mi hacha-le dice fastidiada mientras le tiraba su arma, el pobre la agarro junto por los pelos, esto era algo nuevo para el, confundido se fue hacer su trabajo, en eso la mujer observa al otro herrero, este la había ignorando por completo.

Chesquio la lengua, la verdad ese viejo herrero no le caía para nada bien, el otro día había venido a saber algo del amo y no pensaba irse hasta saber que estaba pasando pero ese viejo la saco casi a patadas porque solo la estaba molestando, ¿quien se creía?, además...¿quien era el para decirle que el amo no quiera hablar con ella?, ni que lo conociera de toda la vida.

Intentando sacarse el enfado decidió darle la espada a los herreros mientras agarraba su cantimplora y se disponía a beber un poco de agua, quería calmarse asíque se apoyo contra el mostrador y al levantar la cabeza para disfrutar de su agua se paralizo. Luego de eso escupió un poco de agua a su vez que se restregaba los ojos, ¡¿acaso eso era lo que creia que era?!

-¡Nos atacan!-pega un gran grito mientras daba aviso y apuntaba hacia el cielo.

Los poco civiles que estaba cerca de ella la miraron para después observar la dirección que ella estaba apuntando, entre ellos las dos chicas, por otro lado algunos de los residentes que llevaban sus canastos los soltaron por el asombro y miedo al ver como desde lejos se podía ver una gran cantidad de figuras voladoras que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Rápidamente las personas corriendo para refugiarse, prepararse y dar aviso, en eso Gorgon y Gobber asoman sus cabezas por la venta de la forja para ver con sorpresa y pánico el gran enjambre de figuras voladoras que se acercaban, el pelinegro ya tenia el hacha de la mujer listo, asíque rápidamente Natalie la agarro para ponerse en posición.

Por otro lado Leia y Daisy se habían levantado de sus asientos para observar con sorpresa y horror como todo ese gran enjambre se les avecinaba, esto no puede ser posible, paneas sobrevivieron al ataque de anoche por eso triclopes y ahora debían aguantar otro asalto mas?!, no se supone que las bestias de este lugar atacan solo de noche!, en cambio las fuerzas de Velidum se colocan en posición de combate, a su vez que llamaban a su jefa.

Natsuki se encontraba el centro del pueblo con dos de sus capitanes y teniendo sus armas listas, la jefa apretaba los dientes con enfado, su pueblo ya sufrió un horrible ataque anoche, que sino fuera por la ayuda de Hiccup con sus dos dragones tal vez hubiera sido mucho peor, y ahora tenia este nuevo ataque ¡¿que se supone debía hacer?!, para su desgracias, varias de sus catapultas habia sido destruidas por el ataque de anoche y que tambien les costarian dias en poder repararlas.

-¡Arqueros prepárense!-les grita con fuerza a los que mayormente estaban cerca de ella, estos atacaron la orden preprapando sus arcos y flechas, era la única idea que tenia por ahora.

 _-¡Detengan esa orden!-_ grita otra voz muy seria pero inconfundible para cualquiera, del golpe aparecen el furia nocturna junto al cremallerus, arriba del dragón negro se encontraba Hiccup observándolos, muchos de los guerreros en el suelo lo mirando dudoso y confundidos- _fijense bien…antes de cometer una locura_ -le contra dice el enmascarado lanzándole a la pelinegra su catalejo.

Yuki atrapa el extraño artefacto que el gemelo le obsequio, los que la rodean tampoco entendieron nada, Hiccup le indica como debe usarlo y ella le hace caso, al colocárselo cerca del ojo y ver hacia la dirección en donde venia la figuras quedo asombrada, una por que gracias a esta cosa puede ver a una gran distancia, como si estuviera ahí cerca y dos esa enjambre que venían era de puros dragones de todo tipo.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió pero también la alegro fue que entre toda esa gran manada estaba los amigos del castaño junto con sus dragones, ellos tuvieron éxito en su misión.

-¡Alto el fuego!...¡no disparen!-le ordena con una sonrisa, aunque la gran mayoría ya se había detenido cuando el jinete se los dijo, los que la rodena le estaban preguntando con la mirada…"¿que pasa?"-llegaron nuestros aliados-le termina de responder sin quitar su sonrisa mientras enfundaba su arma y comenzaba a caminar.

A su vez Hiccup y Toothless tambien acompañarla, Smoker hizo lo mismo mientas le daba aviso o les rugía a todo humano que estaba todavía armado que guarde sus armas, cada uno de estos obedecía mientras observaban como poco a poco las figuras se convertían en...¡dragones!, asi es...cientos de ellos se estaban acercando hacia su pueblo pero también se podían ver personas arriba de algunos...esto era increíble.

Mientras tanto, Yuki, Hiccup, Toothless y Smoker frenaron su andar para esperar a sus amigos y familia a que aterricen en una zona segura.

-¿Como te diste cuenta que eran ellos?-le pregunta la jefa sin mirarlo y esperando a los visitantes.

- _Estuve vigilando_ -le responde también sin mirarla y haciendo que su respuesta sea lógica y casi obvia, la mujer solo sonríe de costado.

Mas tarde los dragones de los jinetes aterrizan calmadamente para después bajarse de estos, a su vez que varios dragones también tocaron suelo o aterrizaban en los techos, todo antes las atónitas miradas del pueblo, muchos jamás creyeron ver a tantos dragones en un solo lugar, mientras Yuki se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía de gusto por la exitosa misión del equipo del gemelo del amo, este junto con ambos dragones se dirigen hacia el grupo.

 **Con el grupo**.

Ya al bajarse de sus dragones, Valka comienza a buscar con la mirada a su hijo hasta que al voltear aun lado lo puede ver acercándose junto con el furia y el cremallerus, sin poder evitarlo y con una gran sonrisa corre hacia el, Stoick se da cuenta de ello y solo se le forma una ligera sonrisa, esa imagene le gustaba mucho, volviendo con la castaña, esta al llegar con su hijo no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza a lo que Hiccup corresponde con el mismo afecto.

-Me alegra mucho de que estés con bien-le dice dulcemente y feliz de que este con bien, cuando se estaba acercando pudieron observa que algunas partes del pueblo estaban destrozadas, eso les dio a entender que sufrieron un ataque por eso les pidieron a sus dragones que aceleraran el paso.

- _También me da gusto que todos estén con bien_ -le responde de igual manera, hasta que una mano se posa en le hombro de la castaña.

-Por favor Val...recuerda que tiene actuar como alguien que apenas nos conoce-bromea un poco el gran jefe haciendo que madre e hijo se separen, pero causando risas entre ambos-es bueno volver a ver hijo-lo saluda con una sonrisa y soltando el hombro de su esposa para colocarlo el hombro de su hijo.

Dentro de su mascara Hiccup sonríe de gusto por volver a verlos a ambos con bien, en eso aparece Toothless metiéndose entre ellos, causando risas entre los cuatro mientras era acariciado por la castaña, mientras tanto Smoker se acerca a sus dos hermanos para saber como estaba, estos lo miran, se le acercan y entre los tres chocan cabezas como muestra de saludo, por su pequeño saludo dura poco ya que…

-Hola tio Smoker!-lo saluda la pequeña Iris con una gran sonrisa desde el cuello del pesadilla, haciendo que ambas cabezas queden totalmente sorprendidos y feliz de volver a ver su pequeña, la final ambas cabezas se le acercan para lamerle cada mejilla, causando risas la pequeña.

 **De vuelta con al familia.**

Hiccup respondió un par de preguntas de sus padres, sobre como estaba sus herida y sobre la cola de Toothless, cosa que el responde con tranquilidad y sin preocupaciones pero antes de que ellos pregunte sobre lo que paso en el pueblo, sus ojos verdes se deslizaron a encontrar una rubia cabellera que estaba parada al lado de un nadder azul, disculpándose con sus padres, camino hacia su nuevo objetivo, ambos padres entendieron hacia donde iba.

Por otro lado Astrid pego media vuelta, después de felicitar a su amiga por el vuelo, para ver un poco mejor la situación en la que se encontraba el pueblo, pero no pudo mirar mucho ya que su ojos azules observaron a un enmascarado con pierna de metal acercándose hacia ella, sin poder evitar, y mas porque no quiera, también comenzó acercársele.

Sin poder contenerse mas ambos corren hacia el otro para abrazarse con fuerza y por el impuso de la carrera provoco que el castaño girara sobre si mismo provocando que alzara a su chica, Astrid sentía que si lo soltaba ahora lo perdería, había sido casi dos semanas desde que no se vieron y cuando estaba por llegar vio con terror como una parte de la aldea había sido destruida, eso la preocupo pero al verlo con bien ya no quería alejarse.

En el abrazo se podía sentir el miedo, la necesidad, la extrañes y el amor que se sentía el uno por el otro, igual que los conocían, sus amigos los observaron con diferentes expresiones, Tuffnut y Snotlout tenían cara de asco, como odiaban que esos dos demostraban su amor cada vez que podían, era mejor cuando lo hacían en secreto, Ruffnut y Heather sonreían gustosas por ellos.

Eddy seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, esta era la segunda vez que los veía a ellos dos juntos y no podía creer que la gemela de su comandante este con un tipo como ese, mientras tanto la misma comandante intentaba no ver ese afecto de amor que había entre ellos dos, la hacia...le daban celos de que ellos tengas ese afecto. Mientras tanto Toothless se acerco hasta donde estaba Stormfly para sentarse a su lado.

-( _Luego te diré algo...que te dejare con la boca abierta_ )-le comenta la nadder con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras observaba a la pareja, en cambio Toothless la mira sin comprender nada pero teniendo una ernome curiosidad por saber.

 **Con Hiccup y Astrid**.

- _Me alegra que te encuentras bien my lady_ -le susurra al oído/cuello a su vez que la abrazaba con fuerza, realmente agradecía a los dioses porque ella vuelva a su lado.

-Sabes que siempre me recupero de mis lecciones-le dice de manera broma a la vez que también le devolvía el brazo con el mismo afecto, realmente lo había extrañado todo estos días-¿y tu como te encuentras?-le pregunta ahora ella preocupada, sabia que el no se quedaria quieto ni aunque se este recuperando.

- _Estoy bien...ya estoy recuperado_ -le responde con voz feliz para calmarla, eso la tranquilizo un poco, ambos se separan pero mantienen unidas sus manos, pero no estaría convencida hasta que se quita esa mascara- _como me encantaría poder besarte en este momento_ -le susurra deseando mucho poder cumplir con esa promesa.

- _Créeme….yo también_ -concuerda con el y susurrando teniendo la misma necesidad pero ambos sabían que no podían mostrar tanto afecto estando afuera, esas mas deberían separarse pero no quieran-por cierto….trajimos a alguien-le dice con una sonrisa y ya por fin separándose y sabiendo de ante mano que detrás de esa mascara había un cara de confusión, sin decir nada mas la jinete le señala con la cabeza a su derecha.

Hiccup teniendo aun plasmada la mirada de confusión observa sobre el hombro derecho de su lady hacia donde estaba apuntaba y cuando lo noto quedo sorprendido, junto a Eddy y a Heather se encontraba la otra Astrid, al parecer evitado mirar hacia esta dirección, soltando despacio las manos de su lady se encamino hacia donde estaba la otra Astrid, la joven jinete lo acompaño, al parecer el tenia algo que decirle.

En eso la comandante siente que algo o alguien camina hacia ella, al igual que siente una mirada, al volotear la mirada y observa delante suyo, pudo notar como Hiccup acompañada de su otro yo, se le acercaba, que...¿que se supone debía decir? O hacer?, no podía moverse las piernas, le temblaban y desgraciadamente su mente la tenia en blanco.

-Y-yo...-intento hablar pero sus palabras se le atoraron al igual que su mirada quedo en estado de shock, en verdad no creyó que esto pasaría.

Hiccup la estaba abrazando con cariño, no...no sabia como reaccionar, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, mientras tanto Eddy quedo asombrado con forma tan sutil y atrevida con la que ese idiota estaba abrazando a su comandante, podía dejar que abrazara a la otra Astrid pero a la suya no lo iba a permitir, justo cuando iba separarlos es tomado por el cuello de su camisa para ser elevando, extraño gira la cabeza para ver que estaba pasando y ve como la dragona plateada lo había agarrado.

Con quejidos y forcejo intento liberarse pero fue en vano, se dio cuenta que la culpa de esto la tenia su compañera Heather, otro lado la pelinegra solo sonreía, no iba a dejar que los estupidos celos del pelirrojo arruinen este momento para su amiga, ella se lo merecía, aunque sea por un momento.

 **Con Hiccup y la comandante**.

- _Me alegro mucho de que te encuentres con bien_ -le susurra al oído muy feliz de que también ella este con bien.

Estas palabras hacen que las funciones motoras de la rubia vuelvan a funcionar y hacerlo sus ojos se cristalizaron para después comenzar a soltar varias lágrimas, a su vez que correspondía el abrazo rodeando su cintura mientras que agarraba con fuerza la camisa del castaño, arrugandola, esto era como una pequeña sanación de alivio para su herido corazón, tal vez no sea su Hiccup...pero aun así era lo mismo.

Mientras tanto la joven jinete se intentaba mantenerse un poco al margen de la situación, no podía dejar que sus "celos" le hagan hacer algo indebido sabiendo que esto iba pasar, Hiccup es una bueno chico y mas cuando se trataba de ella, asíque fue ella misma quien se insito en que ambos se reencuentre, no podía interrumpir esto momento para ellos...y mas porque su otro yo...lo necesitaba.

 **Un minutos más tarde.**

Después de que el pequeño momento entre la comandante y el joven jefe terminara, la jefa del pueblo se les acerca para querer hablar sobre….¿que harán con tantos dragones?, mientras no muy lejos de ahí alguien corría, en eso Yuki se acerca al grupo.

-Es bueno saber que todos están bien-les dice con una sonrisa, a lo que el grupo sonríe o le dan un pulgar arriba-bueno...ahora lo mas importante es...-agrega tornandose un poco mas seria, este asunto con su pueblo lleno de dragones no era un bueno inicio para comenzar una...una "conexión"?.

-¡MI AMO!-se escucha voz algo melosa y cantaria que hizo que el pobre enmascarado se le ponga los pelos de punta y sienta un horrible escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral e interrumpiendo a la pelinegra.

En cambio el grupo de vikingos y dragones quedaron sorprendidos al ver como una mujer apareció de golpe abrazando por la espalda y del cuello al castaño, Rex y Sky vieron confundidos a su hermano y esperando una respuesta de esto, en cambio Smoker solo tenían un mirada de molestia, al igual que Tootlhess, cosa que Stormfly noto, por otro lado la joven jinete paso de la sorpresa a la molesta al ver como esa...esa...mujer, abrazaba de manera muy "cariñosa" y descarada a SU prometido, por otro lado Hiccup sentía que dentro de poco su mundo se acabaría.

-A fin sales de tu cueee...va?- comenta muy feliz la pelinegra teniendo los ojos cerrados y abrazando a su amo con mucho cariño, después de varios días estando en la cima de su cueva era bueno volver a verlo, hasta que al abrir los ojos noto al grupo de personas y dragones-oh valla...¿quien son ellos?-le pregunta un poco extrañada.

- _Natalie...qué tal si te bajas y me sueltas...primero?_ -comenta y pregunta el joven jefe con voz molesta, aunque a decir verdad no le estaba gustando que lo tenga abrazado de esta manera y menos enfrente de SU prometida.

-¿Por qué?...si así estoy bien-le responde un poco extrañada para después sonreír y abrazarlo con más fuerza, cosa que casi lo deja sin aire, antes esta acción Astrid se cruza de brazos para aguantarse su enojo y no buscar su arma….para matarla.

Stormfly y Heather la observaron con preocupación y algo de miedo, ya que se estaba tomando la situación demasiado...bien?, la comandante también la miro de reojo y le sorprendía que este tan pasible, Ruffnut miraba la espalda de su amiga y se preguntaba…¿por que no le sacaba de encima a esa mujer de Hiccup?, ¿por que aun no corria sangre?. Mientras tanto Hiccup intento sonar los mas calmado y molesto posible pero al parecer ella no quería hacerle caso.

-¡NATALIE!-la fuerte voz de la jefa puso los pelos de punta a la mencionada, esta gira la cabeza lentamente para ver que detrás suyo estaba su jefa mirándola muy seriamente y con los brazos cruzados-suéltalo-le dice lenta y amenazante, acto seguido la mujer obedece y se aleja un paso-¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntas sin cambiar su cara de molestia y avanzado un par de pasos.

-Bueno…yo…-la pobre no supo que responder, en ningún momento se dio cuenta que su jefa estaba aquí presente, en cambio Yuki esperaba una respuesta.

-Espero que hallas terminado la tarea que te encomendé-le dice suspirando y tornándose seria, a lo que la pobre no supo que responder, al igual que hacia varias caras, eso le hizo entender que ella no había hecho nada-muéstrame que haz hecho-le termina de hablar para dirigirse hasta ella y tomarla del brazo para llevarse para que le muestre si cumplió con su trabajo.

En cambio la pelinegra quería objetar y quedarse con su "amor", pero fue ignorada, ante de irse la jefa le da un guiño al joven jefe, a lo que este dentro de su mascara sonríe aliviado y diciendo mentalmente que le debía una, luego de que ambas se alejaron, el enmascaro se giro para ver a sus amigos y al hacerlo su sonrisa desapareció, los chicos lo miraban con una sonrisa algo subjetiva, en especial Snotlout, las chicas lo miraban un tanto confundidas, mas su madre, pero la persona que mas temía por como reaccionaria, estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, eso no era buena señal...para su vida.

-Eemm creo que deberíamos irnos-comenta de golpe la comandante entre sonrisas nerviosa mientras miraba a todos, pero al parecer solo uno capto su mensaje, en eso ella mira a los dragones, en especial a Toothless, esperando por ayuda.

El furia se tardo un momento para captar el mensaje, hasta que al darse cuenta comienza a gruñirles a todos su amigos y compañeros a que tomen a sus jinetes para llevárselos, rápidamente estos les hacen caso llevándose a sus jinetes, en caso de los gemelos, Snotlout y Eddy por el cuello, cosa este que estos se quejaron un poco, en especial el pelirrojo, todos se fueron menos Astrid y Hiccup, Iris quería quedarse para tener aunque sea un abrazo de el pero sus tíos no se lo permitieron.

Luego de alejarse un poco del par de enamorados, Toothless y Stormfly también estaban con ellos, el grupo se detuvo para esperarlos al igual que bajaban a los cuatro chusmas, hasta que una duda paso por la cabeza de alguien.

-Por cierto…¿donde están los Fishlegs?-pregunta un poco extrañada la comandante al notar desde un principio que ninguno de los dos Fishlegs, al igual que ambos gronckles tampoco estaban con ellos, eso llamo la atención de todos.

-Esa es una buena pregunta...pensé que ellos ya estarían aquí-comenta y responde con extrañes el jinete pelinegro al darse cuenta que su amigo y su gemelo junto con los gronckles no estaban.

-Tal vez...aun no llegaron-comenta preocupada Valka pero suponiendo que ellos ya había llegado antes que ellos.

-Podemos preguntarle a hic...digo al amo-sugiere Tuffnut mayor aunque ante de decir el nombre del castaño se retracto para terminar decirlo en un tono sarcástico, pero al mirar hacia donde estaba el castaño este aun estaba hablando con la jinete-claro…cuando termine-agrega sintiendo lastima por el, por carne propia sabe que Astrid es muy dura, tanto con sus palabras...como por los puños.

 **Con la pareja**.

Después de que sus compañeros y amigos se alejaron de ellos, ambos se habían quedado en un horrible silencio, Astrid se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras se mantenía tranquilamente seria, en cambio gracias a sus mascara el castaño parecía tranquilo pero en realidad por dentro sudaba en frío y tragaba duro, odiaba pelear con ella y mas sabiendo que por culpa de alguien mas...aunque esta es la primera vez que le pasa.

- _Escucha Astrid...no es lo que parece!_ -comienza un poco asustando a la vez que movía sus brazos, la verdad intentaba encontrar una excusa ante el reciente evento.

-Ah no?...y que es Haddock?-le pregunta mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-(Ay dioses)-fue su rápido pensamientos al sentir un fuerte escalofríos por toda la columna al sentir esa mirada sin emoción pero fue mas doloroso que no lo llamara por su nombre, antes de hablar intenta calmar sus nervios- _escucha...lo que viste no es lo que parece!, al parecer ella esta "enamorada" de mi otro yo…_ -le intenta explica a lo tonto y ahora que de se daba cuenta de lo que dijo, no tenia mucho sentido, ella lo mira con una ceja alzada.

-Hiccup...no importa que excuses busques...al final ambos son la misma persona-le dice aun mantenido los ojos entrecerrados y sabiendo que el no tendria ninguna excusa que darle para salvarse de algo que todos vieron, antes esa verdad el castaño se quedo callado.

-* _Sigh_ *... _es cierto...pero yo no tengo nada que ver...en serio_ -le dice con un tono mas suave pero dolido, ese tono de voz casi la hizo convencer- _crees que buscaría a otra sabiendo que te tengo a ti?!_ -le pregunta un poco indignado en que no le tenga confianza.

-Tú dime-le responde sin cambiar su actitud, los hechos hablan solos, ella lo abrazo y el no hizo nada para quitársela de enzima, y por culpa de la mascara no podía ver bien que cara tenia cuando ella lo abrazo, pero ante esto Hiccup quedo indignado.

 _-¡Ay por favor!...Astrid acaso no me crees?!-_ le pregunta molesto mientras se señalaba a si mismos, la joven no respondió, ¡esto era el colmo!- _porque diablos iría a buscar a otra chica?! Sabiendo que ya tengo a la mujer que mas quiero y amo con todo mi alma?!, además de que le propuse matrimonio?_ -le pregunta entre molesto y dolido de que ella este pensando que la dejara después de todo lo que han pasado- _seria la persona mas estupida del mundo si después hacer eso…buscaría a otra_ -le termina de hablar y haciendo que ella esquive su mirada.

Acaso estaba desconfiando de el?, como podía pensar así?, entiendo que no se la quito de enzima en seguida y solo le hablo de forma "amenazante" pero el no es como su otro yo, es mas cree que nunca será como el, no piensa cruzar mucho esa línea que lleve a lo físico innecesario, por otra parte la joven jinete se mantuvo callada por unos minutos, a decir verdad había algo que la estaba molestando de hace mucho y no sabia si debía contarlo o no...pero...es Hiccup...sino podía confiar en el…quien lo ara?, suspira un poco deprimida.

-Si te creo Hiccup-le comenta sin mirarlo mientras se descruzaba para agarrarse el brazo izquierdo, su mirada se tornaba triste, esto llamo la atención del castaño-es que desde que llegamos aquí…me estando sintiendo algo...celosa-admite entre triste, avergonzada pero sobre todo molesta consigo misma, Hiccup no supo como reaccionar ante eso-nunca me había pasado o nunca nadie te a estado persiguiendo y la verdad no se como enfrentarlo-le confiesa sin mirarlo y dándole la espalda, a decir verdad no lograba comprender este sentimiento al ver a una mujer abrazarlo.

- _Pues…bienvenida a mi mundo_ -le confiesa de golpe llamado la atención de ojiazul que giro la cabeza y por su tono de voz sonaba triste- _Astrid… crees que yo no estoy celoso cada vez que hablas con alguien o el miedo que tengo al pensar que me dejarse por otro?_ -le pregunta con una voz triste aunque también asustado.

-Yo…yo no tenía idea….de que te sintieras así-le responde sintiéndose estupida al decir eso, ya que al recordar que era la segunda vez que se lo decía.

- _Así es cada día….y más cuando tuve ese sueño_ -le termina de dice deprimido, pero al decir esas ultimas palabras, las imágenes de ese sueño que tuvo hace un tiempo volvían a su mente.

-¿Sueño?...¿de que sueño estas hablando?-le pregunta entre extrañada y confundida, de que sueño estaba hablando?

- _Uno que tuve cuando ustedes se fueron a contralor las crías de cortaleñas-_ responde un poco decaído _-soñé que tu volvías...con...alguien mas_ -agrega recordando ese sueño o mas bien pesadilla, tanto era el dolor que se le atoraban las palabras, la joven lo miran preocupada- _ahora que soy oficialmente jefe me hace pensar que tu y yo pasaremos menos tiempo juntos y me preocupa...no...me da miedo...en perderte_ -le terminar de confesar estando muy asustado con lo que pueda pasarles, lucho mucho por tenerla a su lado y no quería que por este oficio la perdiera.

Antes de que la joven pueda responder o decir algo, ya que estaba muy sorprendida con sus palabras, el enmascarado la abraza por la cintura cariñosamente para después apoyar su mentó en su hombro derecho, aunque sea por unos segundos Hiccup necesitaba un poco de su calor, en cambio Astrid dejo las palabras aun lado para que sus acciones hablaran por ella.

Sin esperar mas correspondió el abrazo con el mismo afecto, rodeando su cuello, como le gustaría que ese casco no lo tuviera así podría enredar sus dedos entre esos rebeldes cabellos que tanto le gustaban, pero se conformara con esto, luego apoya su cara contra su pecho para sentir que el tenia un olor a quemado, señal de que en realidad estuvo en la forja, eso la alivio mucho mas, entre los dos disfrutaron este lindo momento compartido que sabían que no les dudaría mucho.

- _Lo siento_ /lo siento-se disculpan ambos al mismo tiempo para después soltar unas pequeñas risas, en eso el castaño aleja su cara de su hombro/cuello para verla a los ojos- _ahora_ _que aclaramos las cosas…quiero mostrarte a ti y a los demás algo increíble_ -se adelante al igual que por su tono de voz sonaba feliz.

-¿Como que?-le pregunta un poco extrañada pero interesada, la verdad eran las pocas las veces que el se notaba emocionado, sino es por ella es por algún nuevo lugar o un nuevo dragón.

- _Ven te lo mostrare_ -le responde feliz mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba con el resto del grupo.

 **Con el grupo**.

Los vikingos esperaban pacientemente a que esos dos terminaran su "pelea" de pareja, a decir verdad algunos pensaban que esos dos debían ya casarse, y para decepción de los gemelos y Eddy, Astrid no le había hecho nada, eso no era justo…se supone que la engaño se merece un castigo...o eso pensaba el pelirrojo, en cambio los gemelos pensaban que ella estaba comenzado a ser muy blanda con Hiccup o es que ya no le interesa golpear a nadie?. Na!...tan rápido como vino ese ultimo pensamiento lo descartaron.

- _Hey chicos!...quiero que venga conmigo... quiero mostrarles algo_ -comenta de golpe el joven jefe muy alegre mientras soltaba la mano de su prometida.

-¿A donde quieres que vallamos?-pregunta confundido Snotlout teniendo un mano en la cintura, que era lo les quiera mostrar en un momento tan importante como este?, no debían ponerse a reunir a la gente de este pueblo para que comience el entrenamiento de dragones?

- _A casa de mi otro yo_ -le responde mientras señalaba el volcan, esto dejo a mas de uno sorprendido y con diferentes emociones.

Los tres hermanos no estaban muy conformes con llevar a gente extraña a su casa, Valka al escuchar las palabras de su otro hijo observo el volcan con cierto toque de preocupación, la comandante también lo observo, asíque ese lugar era donde vivía Hiccup con Iris, Eddy no tenia ni mas remotas ganas de ir la casa de ese maldito que lo estuvo torturando durante mucho tiempo.

Sin decir nada, el pelirrojo se marcho y dejando a todos sorprendidos, aunque todos menos los jinetes y sus dragones, entendieron porque se fue, algunos otros tenían sus dudas en ir.

-Yo...creo...creo que mejor me quedo aquí-comenta de golpe Valka con una sonrisa un poco triste, esto llamo la atención del joven jefe.

- _Uh?...¿por que no quiere venir mama?_ -le pregunta un poco preocupado y extrañado mientras se le acercaba, esperaba que ella se iba alegra por ver un poco de la vida de su propio hijo, ella le toma las manos

-Creo….que no será bueno meterme en la vida de mi hijo-le dice dulcemente mientras le acaricia las manos-no hasta que arreglemos nuestros asuntos-agrega miran aun lado con cierto toque de tristeza, luego lo vuelve a mirar con pequeña pero triste sonrisa-además...alguien debe vigilar a los dragones y saber que tus dos amigos vuelvan-le terminar de hablar mientras sugeria.

Rápidamente antes de que pueda hablar o decirle algo, la comandante también se opuso en ir al hogar del otro Hiccup, tampoco se sentía lista para meterse o mejor dicho ya no quería saber nada de la vida de su ex amigo, Tuffnut mayor también se opuso en ir, no tenia ninguna intención en ir, Hiccup entendió que la relación de ellos con su otro yo aun era un tema frágil, observo a su padre pero este si quiera ir.

Con asistir ligeramente con la cabeza y aceptando las palabras de cada uno, les dijo que vendrían pronto, asíque sin mas cada uno de los jinetes se subieron a sus dragones, al igual que Iris que se subió sobre Rex, entre todos partieron hacia la casa del arquero, siendo observados por los tres que se quedaron.

 **En el castillo de Hera.**

Dentro de una de las habitaciones encontraba el arquero sin su casco y practicando deferentes movimientos del uso de su espada, un poco apartado de su entrenamiento se encontraba acostando observándolo el gran dragón fantasmal, la verdad estaba sorprendido del como se había superado su amigo con su estilo de pelea, sino fuera que le gusta estar mas escondido bajo la arena, se hubiera quedado con el y sus hermanos, tal vez su vida seria un poco mas emocionante...pero estar debajo de la arena le encantaba demasiado.

Mientras el dragón lo observaba acostado y el castaño practicaba, de pronto las puertas de la habitación se abrieron apareciendo un peque monstruo alado, ambos lo observan, aunque el dragon aun no se acostumbraba a esa cosa que apareció, mientras Hiccup enfundaba su arma.

-Mi señor….mi ama lo esta esperando-le dice con voz algo chistosa, al igual que soltaba un par de risas demenciales.

-Ya era hora-comenta algo molesto, hacia horas que estaba en este castillo y sino fuera que necesitaba su ayuda para algo, ya se hubiera ido.

Sin decir mas y con un movimientos de cabeza, hacia el dragon fantasmal, ambos siguen al pequeño monstruito, ambos caminaba por el pasillo del castillo de manera calmada, aunque Snag observaba todo con sorpresa y curiosidad, esas diminutas cosas iban de un lado hacia el otro, como si estuvieran apurados, dejando eso de lado los tres se frenan delante de una puerta.

Antes de pasar, el pequeño monstruo se marcha rápidamente, cosa que extraño al dragon pero que el castaño ignoro por completo, a continuación Hiccup abre las puertas para entra hacia la habitación donde la hechicera lo esperaba.

-¡Hiccup querido!…¡tiempo sin verte!-grita muy felizmente la hermosa hechicera sentada en su trono mientras levanta los brazos, a su vez que el castaño junto con el dragon anaranjado entraban y detrás suyo la puerta se cerraba-creí a verte dicho que el reino de Ludwing será mi nuevo hogar-agrega un poco confundida de si misma al intentar recodar lo que le dijo.

-No voy ir a una lugar en donde asesinaron a mi maestro-le responde entre molesto y serio, esto puso en alerta a la hechicera, como era posible que el recuerde eso?, acoso también recordara lo que ella hizo después?, esperaba que no.

-Eeemmm...¿que se te ofrece?-le pregunta un poco nerviosa a la vez que cambia el tema.

-Necesito saber en donde esta mi otro yo-le responde un poco mas calmado pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, eso le intereso al mujer-quiero saber si encuentra en Berk-agrega explicando un poco su asunto.

-¿Y por que quieres saberlo?-le pregunta un poco extrañada con lo que le esta pidiendo.

-Quiero…-le iba a responde cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron de golpe, poniendo en alerta tanto al castaño como a Snag.

Hasta que los tres observaron como en la entrada de la habitación esta un muy mal herido Drago, cosa que dejo a los tres sorprendidos, el hombre no solo tenia la cara llena de heridas sino que también su gran brazo metálico tenia cortado los dedos!, ¡¿como es eso posible?!, Hera no se tragaba lo que estaba viendo, entendida que este bárbaro puede terminar con varios golpes en la cara pero con el brazo cortado?, eso no lo crearía ni que lo estuviera viendo!.

-¡¿Que rayos fue lo que te paso?!-le pregunta indignadamente sorprendida, nada de esto tenia sentido, en cambio el gran cazador caminaba hacia ellos adolorido, a mitad de camino escupe hacia aun lado algo de sangre.

-¿Tu que crees?...los amiguitos de este maldito estaban en la isla santuario-le responde entre molesto y sarcástico mientras miraba al castaño con recelo, por otra parte Snag le gruñía molesto mientras que Hiccup se mantenía sereno-¿y esta cosa?-pregunta al mirar al dragon que compaña al castaño, no le había prestado atención cuando entro pero ahora que lo miraba bien se veía un gran y estupendo espécimen.

-Aléjate de el-le responde muy seriamente colocándose entre el cazador y su amigo, si lo quería tendría que pelear contra el.

-¿Acoso es tu nueva mascota?-le pregunta con un toque de burla ya que sin no mal recordaba este "flacucho" ya tenía a cuatro dragones a su favor, ¿acoso se hartó de ellos para conseguirse otro?

-Claro que no...es mi amigo y tengo un trato con el-le responde aun molesto y más porque piense que trataba a los dragones como herramientas o mascotas que puede reemplazar, si tiene a Snag a su lado es por un plan, luego de eso se calma un momento-y en cuanto a tu comentario anterior...ellos no son MIS amigos-le terminar de responder su comentario anterior sobre los otros vikingos que lo estuvieron acompañando anteriormente, a decir verdad ninguno de ellos eran sus amigos...solo son sus enemigos.

-Ja..como sea...pues todo ellos estaban en esa isla-le termina de hablar sin darle mucha importancia al asunto para después mirar a la hechicera seriamente.

En cambio ella lo mira un poco indignada y extrañada por su mirada, ¿acoso cree que ella sabía que esos humanos estaban en esa isla?, si realmente pensaba así estaba muy equivocado, en cambio Hiccup lo mira de reojo y una duda se le cruza por la cabeza.

-Y dinos...quien de todos ellos te pateo el trasero?-le pregunto con un toque de burla al igual que su mirada, Snag también soltaba algunas risitas, tenía mucho curiosidad por saber quién le pateo el trasero pero también quien pudo cortarle la mano, a decir verdad descarto de inmediato a Stoick.

-O cierras la boca o te la cierro yo-le dice muy molesto al igual que soltaba algunos gruñidos mientras lo amenazaba para golpearlo, el arquero solo mantenía la sonrisa sarcástica.

-Basta ustedes dos!...no quiero pelas en MI castillo!-interrumpe la hechicera enojada con ambos por quererse matar a golpe en su propia casa, si quieren hacerlo afuera no se iba a meter pero dentro de tus casas ella pone las reglas, Drago solo suelta un bufido de molestia mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, en cambio el castaño seguía sonriendo, a su vez la pelirroja suspira para calmarse-vamos por parte…Drago tu espera-le dice mirando y a punta con su dedo al pelinegro, para después mirar y apuntar al ojirojo-tu dame un momento que los busco-le responde su anterior comentario.

Soltando un leve gruñido el gran cazador se alega de ambos para terminar apoyándose contra la pared, en cambio tanto jinete como dragón lo ignoraron mientras que la hechicera comienza a mover sus dedos para realizar su hechizo, el par esperaron pacientemente.

-Bueno no sé si ya lo sabias pero….tu otro yo no está en Berk-le dice un poco extrañada porque allá intuido que su otro yo no esté en su pueblo, en cambio el castaño solo asiste.

-Quizás sea intuición de espejo-le dice un tanto divertido para después volver a ponerse serio-¿Donde esta?-le pregunta más interesado en donde pueda llegar a estar, la hechicera asiste para comenzar a realizar otra vez su hechizo.

-El se encuentra...en tu pueblo...todos ellos-le responde un tanto sorprendida al saber por si misma que no solo el otro yo de su caballero estaba en su pueblo, sino también el resto del grupo.

El ojirojo se quedó callado y analizando un poco esta nueva información, el dragón fantasmal lo mira curiosos, como es que todos ellos estaban donde su amo vivía?, esa pregunta si tenía respuesta e Hiccup lo sabía, sabía que sus hermanos tuvieron algo que ver en eso, con tal de ayudar no solo a su otro yo, sino también a Tootlhess y tal vez algunos de los jinetes. Ya con eso aclarado comenzó a buscar dentro de su armadura para luego sacar un par de pergamino.

-Necesito que le entregues esto él y otra va para Berk-le dice o más bien le ordena mientras le extendía ambos pergaminos, la mujer los recibe interesada en lo que dice o lo que va hacer-por si te preguntas…es el lugar en donde ellos y Berk…nos enfrentaremos-le responde la pregunta no formulada, luego de eso ambos se dan la vuelta para irse.

-Ja!...y que se supone que harás tu solo contra todos ellos?-le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, quien se cree este idiota para intentar desafiar a todo un pueblo y a unos vikingos que no son nada novatos?. Hiccup y Snag se detiene al escuchar el comentario burlo del cazador.

-La diferencia entre tú y yo….-le dice dándole la espalda para después mirarlo de reojo-es que yo los conozco-le terminar de responder con una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa, luego de eso ambos abandonan la habitación.

El gran cazador solo apretó los dientes mientras gruñía muy enfadado, ¡¿quién se cree ese debilucho?!, en cambio la hechicera suspira encantada con ese toque de arrogancia y reservado malvado que lo hace ver sexy, ese castaño le provocaba, además con su nuevo color de ojos lo hace ver mucho más malvado, Drago la mira aún más molesto, no esperaba la hora de recupere y recupere sus ejército...porque primero matara a ese idiota y luego seguirá ella.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos donde la cumbre y las parte mas ardienes comienza, la historia esta llegando a la cumbre, poco a poco las empeoraran o mejoran?...descubralon!.**

 **que contendran esos pergaminos?...que cosas quiere mostrarles hiccup a los demas?, drago obtendra su vengaza?o astrid cumplira su objetivo de matarlo?, la relacion de hiccup y astrid de caera apareciendo un rival en su vida amorosa?...descubranlon en le siguente capitulo ñwñ.  
**

 **Nos estamos viendo mis amigos y a amigas! bye bye!**


	12. La carta

**¡Buenas vikingos y vikingas!...** _(grillo) **  
**_

 **Eemmm...tu crees que van a matarme por publicar tan pero tan tarde? ñwñU**

 _Como en dos segundos 7.7  
_

 **O.O ...LO SIENTO! TTwTT...  
**

 **No era mi intension!...pero sugen cosas y no puedo publicar.**

 **Lo siento...lo siento mucho! TTwTT**

 **Solo espero que les guste este capi...Disfutenlo.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

 _Llorona 7.7._

* * *

 **INVENTOS, NOTICIAS Y ENTRENAMINTO.**

 **En Velidum.**

Todos los jinetes junto con los cuatro hermanos y la pequeña Iris volaron hacia el volcan de los ya mencionados, todos con una duda en común, que era lo que les quiera mostrar el joven jefe?, por otro lado al llegar a la entrada de la cueva y caminar por el túnel, muchos tenia sus dudas, excepto Iris que se adelanto corriendo muy feliz junto con Hiccup y Toothless, Heather quiso detenerla pero no pudo.

Ya estando dentro del volcan todos vieron con sorpresa la cascada de lava, pues era lo único que sorprendía, ya que el lugar estaba algo...algo vacío, se notaba que Hiccup de este mundo no tenia mucho interés por los muebles, a parte de un sofá o una forja, el grupo se quedo aun parado en la entrada mientras que los hermanos terminaron entrando muy felices de volver...en sus caras se podia ver la expresion de " _hogar dulce hogar_ ".

-Valla...esto si que esta algo...vacío-comenta Snlltout con cierto tono de aburrimiento y decepción, siendo alguien que puedo tener o hablar con cualquier tipo de dragon, pensaria que tendrá una gran cantidad de oro o joyas o armas geniales pero solo era una gran cueva casi vacía.

Tras a ver dicho eso termino recibiendo un codazo en las costillas por parte de la pelinegra, el jinete la mira entre molesto y quejándose, solo para que ella le responde con la mirada hacia aun lado, el pelinegro la mira con una ceja alzada para después mirar hacia donde ella apuntaba, ambos vieron como el gran jefe caminaba por el centro de la cueva, en ese momento Snotlout se disculpo en voz baja. Mientras tanto Stoick caminaba observando la cuev...es decir el hogar de su hijo.

Todo este tiempo el estuvo viviendo en este lugar, aislado del mundo y de su propia familia, tal vez planeado o entrenado?, de eso no tenia idea pero de algo estaba casi seguro...tan seguro como conoce a su propio hijo y algo que ambos que comparten muy bien a parte de la sangre..y eso es...el dolor, el dolor de estar solo, de tener un vacío dentro de tu corazón que no lo puedes rellanar con nada...o al menos lo es para su hijo, porque el si tuvo algo que lo termino perdiendo...lo tuvo a el.

-¡Oigan!-el llamado de Tuffnut los hizo voltearse a verlo-vengan a ver esto-les responde seriamente volviendo a mirar una de las paredes, los vikingos se les acercan con dudas y curiosidad solo para terminar sorprendidos.

En la muralla había tres blancos de madera llenos de agujeros, todos se dieron cuenta que estos agujeres estaba hechos por flechas, no era una sorpresa, parte de que en el medio era el que estaba mas lleno, sino era lo estaba en parte de arriba de los blancos, había dos papeles en cada lado, ambos con un dibujo muy fácil de detectar, uno de ellos era Snotlout mientras que el otro era el mismo Stoick, los jinete miran al pelinegro un poco preocupados por el, ya que el odio del Hiccup de este mundo puede recaer el cualquiera de ambos.

Mientras tanto Stoick de la sorpresa paso a la seriedad, su propio hijo le a demostrado que es uno de sus blancos mas importantes, en su mano izquierda estaba la prueba, a su vez para la joven jinete había una duda que todavía no entendía, tanto en la derecha como en el de la izquierda están fijos los blancos del arquero….pero el blanco del medio no había nadie, solo un gran signo de pregunta pintado sobre este...¿no se supone que su otro yo es su blanco?, entonces...¿por que no estaba clavado?, cada vez estaba mas confundida.

Por otro lado la pequeña Iris, que estaba sentada en el medio sofá de su padre, los miraba a todos con cierta tranquilidad, sus tíos también la acompañaban, una parte de ella le decía que no debía entrometerse con ellos al estar viendo las cosas que su padre tenía pensado hacer o hacerles, a su vez Sky, Rex y Smoker solo los miraban sin ningún tipo de emoción, cada uno de ellos, en especial dos, deben saber que son blancos muy fijos de su hermano.

-¡Lamento a verlos hecho esperar!-comenta de golpe el castaño ya sin su casco y teniendo una gran sonrisa mientras colocaba unas cuantas cosas en el suelo, el grupo lo voltea a ver para después acercársele y observan con gran interés lo que trajo.

En el suelo había diferentes instrumentos interesantes, había un par de brazales un tanto peculiares ya que uno parecía que tenia una pequeña ballesta integrada y el otro una especie de gancho, también había una bota...derecha...muy normal, muy bien todo esto era muy extraño y poco entendible.

-Eeemmm...Hiccup...¿que es todo esto?-se anima a pregunta Astrid sin entender muy que significaba todo esto que trajo, en cambio el castaño los miro con una sonrisa muy feliz, Toothless solo miraba curioso.

-Esto mis amigos...son unos de los tantos inventes que mi otro yo diseño pero pocos invento-le responde con un aire de alegría y orgullo por su otro yo, cosa que les resulto un poco incomodo a loa demás, ya que era raro verlo lleno de tanto regocijo...mas sobre si mismo-como pueden ver estas tres creaciones la diseño el...pero yo pude realizarlas-le dice muy feliz observando sus tres creaciones.

-¿Como hiciste todo eso? O de donde sacaste las ideas?-le pregunta su padre un poco extrañado con todo esto, ante esa pregunta el joven jefe saco una pequeña libreta de cuero.

-De aquí-le responde colocando la libreta en el suelo-ahí están todas las ideas que mi otro yo hizo, como la muralla, los tanques y las catapultas que están en el pueblo-les cuenta apoyado su dedo en la libreta, Astrid se dio cuenta que su castaño estaba un poco pálido y al parecer tenia unas buenas ojeras, símbolo de que a estado varias noches sin dormir.

-¿Y que es todo esto?-pregunta Heather mas interesada en estos nuevos inventos que entre "ambos" castaños construyeron.

-¡Buena pregunta!-le responde mas contento todavía, en eso toma el brazal que tenia un gancho y se levanta de golpe-como pueden ver este brazal tiene un gancho-les explica con una sonrisas y resaltando lo mas obvio, sus amigos lo miran con ojos entre cerrados y una ceja alzada-si claro…perdón….-se disculpa riendo nerviosamente para después volver al asunto-pero eso no esto todo….si deslizan su dedo hasta el final del brazal abra un botón…si lo oprimen-tanto la explicasion como acto seguido oprime un pequeño botón que estaba camuflado con el mismo material del brazal.

En eso sale disparado el gancho a gran velocidad mientas estaba atado a una soja, en eso se clava de manera profunda contra la pared del volcan, pero también el tiro había ido a parar hacia el dibujo de Snotlout contra el rostro y hundiendo el dibujo con el gancho.

-¡Buen tiro!-mencionan los gemelos al mismo tiempo y teniendo una sonrisa divertida.

-¡OYE!-le grita volteándolo a ver muy enfadado el pelinegro por lo que le habia hecho a su dibujo en la prueba de tiro.

-Lo siento jeje-se disculpa riendo nerviosamente, no era su intención apuntar y clavarle un gancho al dibujo de Snotlout, el jinete solo se cruza de brazos molesto, por otra parte los tres hermanos se ríen en silencio, mas Colmillo y un poco Toothless, hasta el carraspeo de la garganta del castaño llama la atención de todos-como también pueden ver, lleva una soja que esta en este dispositivo-les sigue explicando mientras da vuelta el brazal para que puedan ver una pequeña manivela circular por donde salia la soja.

-Eso se ve interesante...pero eso es todo lo que hace?-comenta asombrada Heather para después preguntar, ya que un gancho con soja no es algo que les sirva de mucho...no?

-¡No! hay mas...como puede ver en la parte de abajo esta pequeña manivela en donde va la soja hay un botón-le responde con una sonrisa mientras señalaba el pequeño punto incrustado en le medio del dispositivo-si oprimo este botón la soja regresa o nosotros podemos ir hacia esa dirección-agrega para acto seguido presionar el interruptor...pero nada paso.

-Y...¿bien?-pregunta una aburrida y poco sorprendida Ruffnut teniendo una mano en la cintura a la espera de que lo que dijo su jefe se haga, en cambio Hiccup seguía oprimiendo el botón con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Perdón...es que...es que se atoro-le responde riendo un poco mientras intentaba hacer funcionarlo pero al presionarlo por sexta vez y con mucha fuerza, la manivela roto rápidamente hacia delante haciendo que Hiccup lo suelte y se saliera volando en dirección haciendo donde estaba el gancho para terminar destruyéndose contra la pared, los vikingos lo miraron indignado-jejeje...aun necesita alguna pequeños ajustes-les responde sonriendo nerviosamente.

Luego de eso les explica sobre el brazal con ballesta, en este se podía apreciar la pequeña ballesta, Hiccup es mostró que las alas del arco son retractiles, gracias a eso podria ser cubierto por la ropa sin problemas, la unica debalidad que tenia, es que contabas con un tiro y debías tener una buena puntería, mas una muy buena presión, pero al fin de cuentas no serviría de nada contra enemigos grandes.

El último actefacto que falta era una bota, al parecer muy normal cosa que era la más misteriosa y más porque en la cara del castaño había una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa, antes de que pregunten, el joven jefe le pido que alguno de los gemelos la tomara, ante este ofrecimiento Ruffnut iba tomarlo pero su hermano se le adelanto a la espera de ordenes.

-¿Que tal se siente?-le pregunta sin quitar su sonrisa mientras señalaba la bota, al principio el rubio no entendió de que hablaba, ya que lo tenia en sus manos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Es un poco mas pesado de lo normal-comenta mas para si mismo que para los demás mientras movía sus brazos para sentir el extraño peso extra que la bota tenia.

-Asi es…tanto la punta como la suela esta reforzada de hierro-les explica con orgullo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, eso si que era muy interesante-ahora Tuffnut...golpea con fuerza la parte de la suela de atrás-le indica a lo que el jinete le hace caso para que de golpe una navaja salga en la punta de la bota, cosa que deja impresionado al par de gemelos-¡vieron!...¿que les pareció?-le pregunta a todos muy feliz por estos inventos.

Mientras el par de hermanos estaba casi sorprendidos con esta nueva arma, los demás no dijeron nada, cosa que extraño y preocupo el castaño, Heather intentaba no tener contacto visual con el mientras se masajeaba el cuello, la verdad no sabia que decir, Stoick estaba igual solo que apretaba la punta de su hacha un tanto nervioso, en eso miro a su prometida con la esperanza de que ella lo apoye pero en su mirada solo había duda y preocupación.

Ambos se iban a decir algo hasta que…

-A todo esto...piensas usar esto en la batalla que se nos avecina?-pregunta Snotlout seriamente viendo la buena pero igual de inútil mini ballesta, el gacho estaba completamente destruido y la bota...que aunque se vea un tanto impresionante, era una sola al fin de cuentas.

-Eeemmm...pues...si...eso creo-le responde teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa y masajeándose el cuello, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de usarlas en la batallas solo quería mostrárselas-pero tal vez cuando Fishlegs regrese pueda mejor todo y que esa mas ligero….-le explica con una ligera sonrisa al recordar que su amigo aun no volvía con los gronckles, de hecho podía usa uno para mejorarlas y hacerlas mas útiles pero su explicación fue interrumpida por la mano extendida del pelinegro.

-Oh no….claro que no harás eso-lo interrumpe muy seriamente mientras bajaba la mano, los demás lo vieron con una ceja alzada-no tenemos ni el tiempo, ni vamos a malgastar el fuego de los gronckles para construir unas armas que ni siquiera puede pelear contra las fuerzas de esa bruja-le explica entre serio y molesto mientras levantaba la voz.

-Snotlout-lo intentaba reta la joven jinete, el no podía o mejor dicho que no debería levantarle la voz a su propio jefe.

-¡No!-le responde sin cambiar su expresión y sin dejarse intimidar por ella, tenia algo muy importante que decir-los gronckles ya tendrás suficiente con darnos armas y mas que después tendrás que...tal vez...pelear...en esta batalla-les explica dando un punto muy importante en lo que esos dragones harán por ellos, porque tras que deben ayuda con sus armas también estarán metidos en esta guerra-se que no soy el indicado para hablar pero no arriesgare las pocas fuerzas y recursos que tenemos en una tontería como esta-se explica señalando las "armas que su jefe creo, era muy conciente de que no era el indicado para hablar pero estando un mundo tan basto y con pocos recurosos, mas siendo que el enemigo les gana en todo, no es iba arriesgar por unas herramientas inútiles-vamos Colmillo...debemos ayudar con el entrenamiento de pesadillas-termina de hablar para darse media vuelta llamando a su dragón.

Sin mas que decir tanto el jinete como sus dragon abandonan la cueva, por otra parte todos quedaron callados ante el punto de vista del jinete, en especial Hiccup, se había emocionado tanto con estos inventos que se olvido que los gronckles eran una ayuda extra y no una herramienta de trabajo, ante su propio razonamiento agacha la mirada deprimido y decepcionado de si mismo, hasta que en eso siente una mano en su hombro, al levantar la mirada lo ve a su padre.

-Lo siento hijo...pero creo que Snotlout tiene razón...cada milisegundo cuenta, al igual que cada recurso es importante-se disculpa mientras le daba la razón al pelinegro, no podían malgastar esta pequeña oportunidad que tenia en algo pequeño, mas sabiendo que este pueblo era mucho mas gran que Berk-lo siento...pero ahora debemos prepararnos-le termina de aconsejar dándole una leves palmadas en la espalda para después retirarse junto con su dragón.

El silencio vuelve inundar la cueva haciendo que Astrid y Toothless observen al castaño con preocupación y tristeza, el joven alpha se sentía mal por su hermano, tanto fuerzo, días y noche sin dormir le dedico a esa armas solo para que después nadie se lo aprecie, Astrid pensaba lo mismo, debía o mas bien...debe ser frustrante para su castaño en volver a sentir ese sentimiento de desaliento en sus creaciones.

-Si...yo creo que mejor me voy-comenta de golpe Heather sintiéndose fuera de lugar, esa pequeña "charla" o discusión no resulto muy bien y parecía que era hora de irse, en eso ve a los gemelos que aun observan la situación o tal vez esperaban algo-¡vengan ustedes dos!-les susurra en vos alta para hacerles soltar la bota y empezar a empujarlos hacia la salida, ninguno de ellos debía estar en este lugar-¡Iris vámonos!-le grita a la peque sin mirarla mientras seguía empujando al par, cosa que estos solo se quejaban.

La pequeña pelinegra, que aun permanecía sentada en el sofá, se sorprendió por el llamado de su tía Heather, sin oponerse al llamado de su tia, la pequeña se baja del sofá para ir corriendo detrás de ella, no sin ser seguida por los tres hermanos, antes de salir, Sky observo de reojo al gemelo de su hermano, esperaba que se recupere de esta pequeña recaída.

Luego de que todo el mundo abandonara la cueva, quedando solamente Hiccup y Astrid mas sus dragones, Stormfly se acerco a Toothless sintiéndose un poco triste por el jinete de su alpha, la verdad se veía muy emocionado por mostrarles estos nuevos inventos pero al final a nadie le pareció interesante, Toothless se sentía igual o mas, ya que el estuvo y vio como su hermano estaba muy feliz y concentrado en armar estas nuevas armas que son muy complejas, esto debió ser un golpe duro para el.

En cambio mientras el silencio aun reinaba en el sitio, Astrid se agacho para tomar el brazal de la mini ballesta mas la libreta, debía admitir que esto era muy interesante y efectivo...tal vez contra un humano...pero en un mundo donde el enemigo te supera en tamaño...esto se quedaba corto.

-Hiccup...-le intenta dar ánimos pero antes de que diga algo mas el castaño se dio la vuelta bruscamente para irse a paso fuerte hacia la forja entrando de manera brusca.

La ojiazul miro a ambos dragones, en especial al furia, entre los dos cruzaron mirandas de preocupación y de tristeza, ambos sabían que los inventos era algo característico y en donde se sentía único el castaño, ese era uno de sus fuertes y saber que no lo apreciaran era un golpe duro para su herido corazón, la joven suspiro con lastima y tristeza para después caminar hacia la forja, debía saber que estaba bien.

Al entra observo una forja que ambos Hiccup aunque iguales era completamente deferentes en algunos aspectos, ya que a su castaño le gustaba tener sus cosas bien ordenadas para que pueda trabajar mejor, cosa que a veces ella tuvo la gentileza de ordenárselas pero rara vez podía tenerlas así ya que Gobber siempre se las desorganizaba todo...Espera...si su Hiccup es ordenado y el otro no, el gobber de su mundo tampoco lo es...eso significa que el de este mundo es organizado?!..

¡Na!...a tal solo de pensar eso lo descarto muy rápido, al igual que le causo un poco de gracia, pero volviendo al tema principal….y dejando de el desorden de la forja, Hiccup estaba enfrente apoyando sus manos contra la mesa y con la cabeza agachada mientras le daba la espalda, antes de entrar por completo suspira un poco para caminar hasta colocarse aun lado dejando el brazal sobre la mesa, para después golpearlo de manera juguetona en la cabeza con la libreta.

-No te pongas así amor-le dice con los ojos cerrados y de manera descuida, entendía que no era una buena forma de animarlo pero no encontró otra forma, en eso despega la libreta de su cabeza para escucharlo suspirar.

-¿Por que creí que funcionaria?-pregunto o mas bien se pregunto así mismo con tristeza, por que no pensó que era mejor no hacer nada y enfocarse mas en algún plan que involucre ayudarse a si mismo y al resto?, pero su fanatismo por las cosas nuevas lo vuelven a cejar de lo principal.

-Vamos no te pongas así-le dice su prometida con voz un tanto alegre, el levanta la mirada para verla con cierta curiosidad y al obsérvala ella le estaba brindando una dulce sonrisa-tal vez Snotlout….ten…tenga…razón-el costo admitirlo sin sentir nauseas-pero debo admitir que estos inventos son geniales-le dice muy contenta y a la vez emocionada.

-¿En serio lo crees?-le pregunta levemente emocionado, esperaba que lo diga de enserio y no para hacerlo sentir mejor o por mera obligación.

-¿Hablas en serio?, ¿a que vikingo se le ocurriría estos raros e increíbles inventos?-le responde con preguntas mientras sonreía y reía, en su voz no había nada de mentira ni sobre esfuerzo en ofrecerle cumplidos, era cierto que habla con la verdad y honestidad-solo que te equivocaste contra que enemigos estamos peleando pero si fuera contra una persona...créeme...estas armas serian de temer-le confianza con toda la verdad ya que solo se equivoco de blanco, el otro Hiccup diseño estas armas contra los humanos no contra monstruos.

-Si es verdad...no lo pensé muy bien-admite un poco decepcionado de su propio error, olvido que su otro yo hacia estas armas para los humanos, en especial contra Berk.

-Tranquilo...a cualquiera le hubiera pasado, por ahora solo debemos ayudar a esta gente y espera a que los Fishlegs vuelvan-le dice con una pequeña sonrías y sintiéndose mas alivia de que verlo un poco mejor, en eso una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, asíque sin mas se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendio y puso levemente sonrojado al ojiverde-¿ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunta con una sonrisa feliz y mas porque le gustaba verlo sonrojado por su culpa.

-Eeeh...si claro...gracias _my lady_ -le dice y agradece con una sonrisa sonrojada mientras se acariciaba el cuello, eso alegro mucho mas a la jinete.

-¡Bien! será mejor volver pero debemos guardar esas armas-le dice cambiando el tema y mas porque debían ayudar con el entrenamiento, el castaño asiste dándole la razón-bien...vamos por las armas pero antes...donde estaba esto?-le explica para después preguntar extrañada mostrandole la libreta, debian dejar las cosas en su lugar.

-Estaba en su mesa de trabajo-le responde señalando la mesa detrás de ella, la jinete se gira mientras Hiccup sale de la forja para ir a buscar las armas.

Mientras el castaño se fue en busca de las arma, Astrid iba a ir enseguida después de dejar la libreta en su lugar, una vez que se acerco al mostrador y dejo la libreta, se dio cuenta de había otra, un poco mas vieja y gastada, eso hizo que su interés y curiosidad se activaran, sin poder evitarlo la abrió lentamente, en su primera hoja no había nada, eso la sorprendió y extraño, paso a la siguiente hoja y lo que vio la dejo sorprendidamente enternecida.

En esta estaba ella pero de niña haciendo un moviendo de golpe con su hacha, sino mal recordaba su otro yo le había contado del primer encuentro que tuvieron y que el la había estando dibujando, solo que por los terribles terrores no lo pudo completar pero después ella había posado para el y lo termino, pero aunque la libreta este algo vieja el dibujo se veía nuevo...como recién hecho, tal vez Hiccup lo estuvo remarcando para que no se borre, se nota que el castaño le tuvo poniendo empeño y sentimiento a la ahora de remarcarlo, ya que no había imperfecciones.

Con una dulce y triste sonrisa paso de pagina, tal vez a el aun le duele esa falsa traición, pero volviendo a la libreta observo el dibujo de un mapa rayado y lleno de cruces, observo detenidamente el dibujo y ese lugar era punta curvo en Berk, ¡es verdad!...este era el mapa que Hiccup hizo para buscar a Toothless cuando dijo que lo había derribado y nadie le creyó, lo recuerda porque el mismo se lo dijo y lo vio, asíque siguio cambia de pagina..

Exacto!...hay estaba el dibujo de la primera vez que encontró a Toothless, igual de remarcado para que no se le borre, tanto su dibujo como el de Toothless debian ser un duro golpe para el ya que ese mismo día perdió a sus dos importantes amigos, con tristeza e intencional paso de hoja, son recuerdos que no quería ni pensar, al darse cuenta que paso pagina observo otro dibujo suyo pero estaba vez cuando era de apenas unos años mas.

Ahí se encontraba ella sentada en una roca afilando su hacha, lastima que no se podía notar la cara ya que al parecer el estaba lejos cuando lo hizo, pero la pregunta era...¿en que momento lo hizo? Si para ella...el ya estaba "muerto"...entonces ¿cuando lo hizo?, esto la extraño aun mas, al parecer el arquero si había vuelta a Berk pero con un propósito y al pasar hoja lo entendió, un plano de Berk y en donde estaban sus defensas, el volvió para asegurarse de que Berk allá cambiado con el pasar del tiempo que no estuvo pero no fue así, asi pudo planear su plan para echarlos del lugar.

La joven termino suspirando pasando hoja, la verdad no quería pensar en esa atrocidad que el castaño de este mundo hizo, presento atención a un nuevo deibujo de ella pero esta vez estaba parada con su hacha en mano y mirando la frente, algo muy normal y extraño, siguió pasando pagina y era otra igual pero esta vez su hecha estaba con un pequeño movimiento, eso le pareció mas extraño asíque volvió a pasar hoja y volvían a pasar lo mismo, el hacha volvía estar en una pose diferente.

Al darse cuenta toma la libre con ambas manos y rápidamente empezó a pasar hoja por hoja, al hacerlo de esta manera cada hoja tenia un movimiento y parecía que ella se estaba moviendo, eso si que era sorprendente, hasta que su yo dibujado dejo el hacha aun lado para tener un acercamiento de su rostro, en donde ese le formaba una sonría un tanto seductora y coqueta, bien esto la empezaba inquietarla, las imagen volvieron a ser de ella en cuerpo entero y eso condujo a que poco a poco suyo comenzara a sacarse la ropa.

-¡¿Que….que demonios?!-se dice así misma totalmente avergonzada por ver esto pero también enojada con el otro Hiccup por ser un pervertido, no debiera seguir viendo esto pero quería saber hasta donde había llegado.

Las imágenes o mejor dicho los movimientos de la Astrid del papel eran entre sensuales y bailarines mientras se despojaba de sus ropas, la pobre jinete sienta que la tierra se la tragara, hasta que su yo dibujado termino de despojarse de sus prendas y con una sonrisa coqueta comenzó hacer señas con el dedo, como atrayendo a alguien, de manera sugerente, en eso apareció Hiccup completamente desnudo para unírsele y abrazarla por la cintura y luego besarla con pasión. La intensidad del momento aumento cuando ambos estaban en el suelo, en donde Hiccup la besaba y le masajeaba el pecho.

Para que después se deslizara hacia abajo hasta estar entre las piernas haciéndola gemir de placer, luego de eso el castaño se desliza hacia arriba mientras ella envolvía sus piernas contra su cintura y en donde el la comenzaba a hacer el amor de manera suave y algo salvaje, las poses iban cambiando conforma pasaban las hojas…

-¡Astrid!-una voz detrás de su espalda hace que la vikinga suelte un grito de pánico al igual que su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido mientras cerraba la libreta con fuerza, en eso voltea la mirada para ver su castaño mirándola con sorpresa-¿estas bien?-le pregunta el pobre un poco asustado no solo por el grito sino también porque parecía algo alterada.

En cambio la jinete se tomo unos momento para calmarse, no solo su acelerado corazón y respiración, sino también enfocar sus pensamientos antes de responder, el otro Hiccup era un grandisimo pervertido, ¡¿como se le ocurre dibujarla o dibujarlos haciendo eso?!, ¡¿acaso estaba loco?!, bueno esa ultima pregunta era cuestionable.

-Hic-hiccup…tu…vi-viste...esta libre...libreta?-le pregunta tartamudeando a la vez que le señalaba la libreta, en verdad le costo mucho hablar y no por el miedo sino por vergüenza, por otro lado el castaño la mira con una ceja alzada.

-No la verdad no...entre las dos libretas solo tome la de los diseños-le responde entre extrañado y confundido por su manera de hablar y de preguntar-¿por que hallaste algo interesante?-le pregunta entre emocionado y a la vez inocente por ver un nuevo invento.

-¡No!...¡no claro que no!...será mejor irnos que todo allá abajo nos estan esperando, así que no olvides tu casco...¡vámonos!-le responde rápida y nerviosamente mientras dejaba la libreta en su lugar y tomaba el casco de su chico para entregárselo.

Una vez que se lo que entrega lo gira sobre si mismo comenzándolo a empujaro por la espalda, mientras que el pobre castaño intentaba averiguar que es lo que pasaba o por que ella actuaba tan extraña, igonando las preguntas de su jefe y con el rostro enrojecido llamo a Toothless y Stormfly para que los siguieran y poder irse, aunque en su mente esas imágenes aun estaban frescas y para ser sincera...si le gustaría que pasara.

 **Más tarde en al aldea.**

Después de la charla que los jinetes tuvieron en la casa/cueva del arquero volvieron al pueblo con la intención de empezar el entrenamiento con dragones, tuvieron un conflicto...nadie se quería unir a la causa, nadie estaba interesado en unirse o luchar al lado de los dragones, esto era una enorme piedra en sus zapatos, como se suponen que harán para convencerlos de que ambas grupos debian pelear juntos?.

-¡Arquero mira!-el llamado del alguien hizo que no solo el mencionara mirara hacia la dirección que le apuntaba, sino que también hizo que el resto de los jinetes con sus dragones observaran la misma dirección.

Entre los jinetes, dragones y algunos de los habitantes del pueblo que rodeaban la zona, levantaron las miradas para ver como desde una distancia no muy lejana se acercaba algo, varias siluetas de varios tamaños se veía en la lejanía y acercándose cada vez mas, rápidamente al ver la amenaza el pueblo se alistaba para la batalla pero el enmascarado les grita a todos que se detengan, muchos quedaron extrañados y confundidos ante esta nueva orden, todos tenían preguntas pero el se las respondió diciéndoles que observen a los dragones, con duda y confusión hicieron caso, solo para darse cuenta que todo ellos estaban tranquilos.

- _Exacto...si realmente fuera un enemigo...todos ellos estarían alterados_ -le dice de manera seria y sabiamente, aunque debajo de su mascara tenia una leve sonrisa.

Dejando a todos confundidos y muy sorprendidos el joven jefe comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia sus nuevos visitantes, tanto Toothless como los tres hermanos lo acompañan de cerca observando la figuras, que ahora que estaban mas cerca, se podían ver toda una gran manda de gronckles...y ¡terrores catastrófico!, sin poder salir de su sorpresa la manda ya había aterrizado en el pueblo, todos los habitantes de Velidum estaban entre sorprendidos y asustados, nunca habían visto a tantos a dragones reunido en un solo lugar, esto era muy aterrador.

Por otro lado dos gronckles aterrizaban cerca del enmascarado y sus dragones, patinando un poco, arriba de ellos había dos rubios casi idénticos que de inmediato se bajaron, debajo de su mascara Hiccup sonreía contento porque sus dos amigos pudieron completar con la misión, también los que demostraban una sonrisa y estando aliviados era los Sky, Rex y Smoker, los tres estaba muy felices de que su hermana estaba con bien, pero antes de que alguien pueda hablar, la pequeña Iris aparece de golpe corriendo hacia su tía dragona dejándola totalmente sorprendida de verla aquí mismo.

 _-(¡¿Iris?!)-_ se pregunta sin salir de su asombro mientras era abrazada por la mencionada, en eso sin cambiar su expresión miro a sus hermanos, Smoker también los miro teniendo la misma pregunta que todavía no le respondía….¡¿como fue que ella llego aquí?!.

-( _je jeje…a donde fuimos la encontramos por accidente_ )-les responde ambos al mismo tiempo pero Rex con un toque burlon, pero la gronckle todavía no se lo creía lo que le acaba de decir-(¿ _que les podemos decir?...ella aparece y desaparece de improvisto_ )-le termina de responde sin saber que mas decir, los cuatro saben como es ella, cuando quiere desaparecer lo hace y vuelve cuando menos te lo esperas, eso fue suficiente respuesta para la gronckle.

Mientras tanto Hiccup y el par de Fishlegs se quedaron un rato callados observando a la niña abrazar con entusiasmos a la dragona, cosa que esta le correspondio con el mismo sentimiento, sin poder evitarlo soltaron un par de cargadas.

- _Deben estar cansados..venga..necesito que todos ustedes me cuenten que paso_ -les dice entre leves risas el joven jefe para después invitarlos a seguirlo, tenia muchas curiosidad como fue que sus amigos pudieron traer a todos los gronckles y terrores castatroficos, sin decir nada ambos rubios asisten con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso los tres se acercan al grupo de jinetes para notificarles que debían irse a lugar un poco mas privado, de paso el joven jefe le encargo a Daisy si podía ir a buscar a Natsuki, cosa que esta asiste, un poco mas apartada de la situación Iris observaba todo con curiosidad y preocupación, una parte de ella quería ir para saber mas del asunto, ya que no tenia mucha información de lo que paso en la isla que estaba.

Además una parte de ella quiera ayudar en esta causa, también pudo observar que su madre estaba algo apartada del grupo, cosa que le pareció raro, sin esperar fue en busca de una respuesta, todo esto ante las atentas miradas de sus tíos. Mientras tanto la comandante se encontraba apoyada contra la pared de una casa, al igual que sus manos estaban detrás suyo, observaba con una mirada triste al grupo...en especial…al joven jinete.

Sabía que por dentro ellos dos eran muy distintos pero era muy obvio que por fuera ambos era iguales, envidiaba y sentía celos de su otro yo pero lo peor es que aun sentía el hermoso y calido abrazo del jinete recorrerle todo el cuerpo, siendo conciente se abrazo a si mismo para que esa hermosa sensación no se valla, además de que no lo volviera a sentir otra vez, pero el recordar esa agradable sensación, hizo que una ola de emociones la golpeara y se convirtiera en una niña entre sus brazos, cerro los ojos imaginando ese lindo momento a la vez que suspiraba un poco triste.

-Mama….¿que estas haciendo aquí apartada?-pregunta una infantil voz haciéndola despertar de su ensueño, voltea la mirada para mirar hacia abajo y ver a su pequeña aun lado, en eso se deja de abrazar para agacharse hasta su altura.

-Hola mi niña...no pasa nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que le preguntaba un poco curiosa.

-Es que te vi aquí parada apartada de todo el resto-le responde preocupada por ella mientras señalaba al grupo de vikingos-creí que todo ellos eran tus amigos-agrega un poco extrañada con el repentino alejamiento de su madre con todo ellos.

Astrid no supo que responder ante eso, miro a los jinetes hablando entre ellos, si los apreciaba como sus amigos pero en parte se sentía fuera de lugar, como que lo que ellos harían no debía meterse, Iris la miro preocupada y luego al grupo, no podía dejar….es mas no quería dejar que su madre se vuelva a sentir sola, asíque rápidamente le agarra la mano y comienza a tirar de ella.

-¡Ven!...¡vamos con ellos!-le dice entre risas y sonrisa mientras tiraba de su mano, sin poder evitarlo y reaccionando tarde la comandante se dejo llevar, aunque en su cabeza había dudas y preocupación sobre acercárseles.

 **Con el grupo**.

Hiccup solo quería esperar a Natsuki para que puedan ir hacia una de las casas en donde nadie les moleste y así poder hablar tranquilamente, además de que quiera sacarse el casco, en eso se percata de la aparición de Iris, quien arrastraba a una incomoda y temblorosa Astrid, cosa que le pareció raro y cuando ambos cruzaron miradas, el le ofreció una amble sonrisa, aunque rápidamente se sintió como un tonto sabiendo que tenia la mascara puesta, pero se le fue de inmediato al darse cuenta que ella volteo la mirada un poco triste...o mas bien...incomoda, eso le preocupo.

-¿Que se le ofrece amo?-su plan de ir a hablar con ella fue interrumpido por la voz de alguien, al voltear la mirada observo a la recién llegada, Natsuki hace acto de presencia con un par de sus capitanes.

- _¿Eh?... ¡ah!...-_ al principio quedo un poco desorientado pero se recupero rápido- _si… ¿crees que allá alguna casa en donde todos podamos hablar todos tranquilamente y sin interrupciones?_ -le pregunta seriamente amable mientras hablaba lo mas discreto posible, su ganas de hablar con la comandante las tendrá que suspender por ahora.

Natsuki se le queda mirando un momento para después entender la situación, asiste y les indica que la sigan, antes de eso deja a cargo a sus capitanes para que vigilen que nadie haga nada indebido, estos asisten seriamente, luego de eso el grupo se aleja siguiendo a la jefa, solo que Toothless se les interponen en el camino, principalmente a su hermano, ambos no dicen nada solo se quedan mirando a los ojos, luego de un par de minutos en silencio ambos asisten para que después tomar caminos por separados.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunta la jefa con una ceja alzada y sin entender nada de lo que acaba de pasar, solo los jinetes entendieron esas señales que ambos se habían dado.

- _Solo deje que Toothless se haga cargo_ -le responde sin mucha importancia para continuar caminando _-¡andando!-_ agrega ahora serio para terminar con este asunto, aun confundida y asombrada por como el hermano de su amo se podía comunicar con ese dragón, aunque no pueda hablar con el, aun asi era impresionante la tan una buena comunicación que tenian.

Mientras el grupo de vikingos se alejaban caminando, nuestro joven alpha camino hasta sus amigos para indicarles y ordenarles que mantengan alejados a sus nuevos invitados de los humanos hasta nuevo aviso, estos asistieron, al igual que le pidió ayuda tanto a brincanubes como a los hermanos, siendo estos últimos los verdaderos lideres este lugar, encambio el Stormcutter se sintió algo raro en obedecer a este pequeño dragón pero lo convenció diciéndole que sus amigos dragones era su responsabilidad, asíque sin mas todos cooperaron.

-( _Espero recibir un buen vuelo a tu lado después de esto…. guapo_ )-le dice Sky al furia de una manera coqueta a su vez que deslizaba su cola para la barbilla del furia para después irse volando.

En cambio el pobre dragón negro sintió que se le erizaban las escamas y no en el buen sentido, hasta que ese momento fue interrumpido por unos gruñidos detrás suyo, con pesar y miedo giro lentamente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya sabia muy bien quien era, al hacerlo puede ver a su amada nadder mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada serena, pero sabia muy bien que esa mirada en sus ojos le demostraba que estaba muerto, ya la conocía, sin decir nada se aleja volando, al verla irse, resopla por la nariz.

 _-(*De seguro estoy muerto*)_ -piensa con pesar y una pequeña sonrisa irónica-( _bueno...ya se lo que siente Hiccup_ )-se dice así mismo con un toque de burla, luego de eso se aleja corriendo para intervenir que ningún humano o dragón se mate entre si.

 **Con los vikingos.**

El grupo ya estaban instalados dentro de la casa de la misma jefa, gracias a esto Hiccup se pudo quitar el casco, para después preguntarle a sus amigos como les fue en la isla del primer santuario, los vikingos le contaron con sumo de detalles, tanto la llegada como el encontrar a la comandante, a Iris y a Eddy, también su batalla contra Drago y sus ejercito doble.

-Asíque...Drago y sus fuerzas estuvieron ahí...eh?-comenta calculativamente el joven jefe seriamente y teniendo los brazos cruzados.

-Si...peleamos contra el...y casi les ganamos pero se nos escapo-le responde la joven jinete igual de seria, en eso voltea un poco la mirada mientras aprieta con fuerza su puño derecha- _solo que no pude derrotarlo como realmente quise_ -susurra mas para si muy molesta y enfadada consigo misma al no poder conseguí su meta de eliminar para siempre a ese hombre, por otro lado y sin que se de cuenta Hiccup la mira con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno...lo importante es que frustraron sus planes-comenta con una pequeña sonrisa y dejando de lado, por el momento, las palabras de su lady-y también me alegro que todos estén con bien-agrega sin cambiar la sonrisa al verlos a todos con bien y mas porque salieron bien de esta invasión-ahora…la otra mitad del asunto-al decir eso voltea la mirada para ver a un par de gemelos-Fishlegs…¿como les fue a ustedes?-les preguntaba a ambos curiosos, tanto Heather, Tuffnut mayor y la misma Natuski querían saber como les había ido a ellos dos, ya que entre todos eran el menor grupo.

-Para resumirte Hiccup...Sugar fue la que hizo todo el trabajo-responde con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, esto llamo la atención de todos-nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, al momento de intentar hacer algo…unos terrores catastróficos aparecieron de golpe-les explica entre serio y un poco decepcionado de si mismo al saber que solo fue allá para gritar como niña y que de paso la gronckle del otro Hiccup le salvo el pellejo a el y su gemelo.

-Bueno...al parecer ella a estado o ha ido mas veces a ese lugar...sabe como tratar a su especie-comenta con una ligera sonrisa Valka para levantarle el animo al joven robusto, este asiste entendiendo su punto.

-Pero eso no es todo-agrega de golpe el otro Fishlegs de manera seria, los chicos le prestan atención-antes de encontrarnos con esos dragones, encontramos varias rocas apiladas-les comenta sin cambiar su expresión, algunos quedarnos extrañados por eso.

-¿Y eso que tiene de importancia?-pregunta el tuerto Tuffnut extrañado con lo que acaba de decir.

-Que estas formaban una tumba-le responde esta vez el joven Fishlegs teniendo una mirada triste.

-¿Una...una tumba?-pregunta Heather sorprendida y preocupada al enterarse de esta noticia.

-Si...y en ella estaba llenas de escamas de diferentes colores-les explica con pesar y dolor, el solo pensar que esos buenos dragones murieron por saber que o quien, le dolía horriblemente-llegue a la conclusión de que eran escamas prestadas de los demás gronckles, además porque esta estaba siendo vigilada-les termina de aclarar suspirando con tristeza.

-De seguro el arquero tiene algo ver en todo eso...no es así?-pregunta seriamente o mas bien confirma sus propia hipótesis el joven jefe.

-Con decirte que su flecha estaba en ese lugar...te respondo todo-le termina de confirmando sus palabras.

-Pero ¿ por que haría una tumba?-pregunta el joven Tuffnut sin entender el concepto de hacer una tumba, no se supone que siendo vikingos deben hacer un ritual honorífico?, como hacen ellos?, mientras el joven jefe tenia su mano contra su mentón

-Es muy sencillo, el respeta y cuida de los dragones, siente que es su deber en darles el mismo criterio que a los humanos-le responde explicando un poco el razonamiento de su otro yo e intentando entrar o mejor dicho saber como piensa el-la deferencia es que…nosotros tenemos un ritual-agrega sintiéndose un poco incomodo hablando sobre el asunto de los funerales, la joven jinete se da cuenta de eso y se le acerca para darle apoyo moral mientras coloca su mano en su hombro.

Debe saber que ella estará ahí para ayudarlo, el castaño apoya su mano sobre la de ella para darles las gracias, al igual que le ofrecía una sonrisa de agradecimiento, al que ella le corresponde, sin que ambos se den cuenta son vigilado por un par de ojos.

-No se si me gustara saber que fue lo que paso para que haga ese tipo de cosas-comenta con tristeza y abrazándose a si mismo la pelinegra, la verdad le aterraba la idea de cómo fue que todos esos pobres dragones murieron, Iris estaba igual de triste que su tía Heather.

-Puedo responderte que había veces que no volvía en varios días-responde igual de triste la jefa, eso les dio a entender a todos que esa muertes eran y deben seguir siendo importantes para el otro castaño.

-Eso tiene sentido..pero.. ¿por que solo a los gronckles?, no que el respeta y cuida de todos ellos?-pregunta entre extraño e internamente celosos el joven pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, los tres jefes, el par de rubias, los Fishlegs y Heather se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco.

¿Que quiso decir con eso de que "solo a los gronckles"?, ¡¿acaso quiere encontrar miles de tumbas para todo tipo de dragones que el pobre arquero debió ver morir?!, ademas no solo el también sus cuatro hermanos deben estar sufriendo por esas perdidas.

-Pregúntale a el si quieres...no tenemos todas las respuestas-responde el castaño siendo muy sincero en ambas parte, si su amigo quiere una respuesta debe preguntársela a su otro yo, y también no siempre tendrán todas las respuestas a como actua su otro yo –pero…ahora eso no es importante-agrega queriendo cambiar de tema ya que lo principal que vinieron hablar ya estaba hecho.

-Es verdad…lo que importa es empezar a hacer nuestro trabajo-continua con la oración la joven jinete hablando seriamente, en eso Hiccup suelta su mano y ella baja la suya de su hombro- mas ahora que los gronckles están aquí debemos ir en busca de las diferentes rocas para empezar hacer las armas-agrega mientras a su vez daba el dato importante sobre lo que debían hacer en primer lugar.

-Eso es pan comido...lo complicado es con el entrenamiento de dragones-comenta con una graciosa sonrisa la rubia de dos coletas y dándole poca importancia al asunto de las rocas, lo que realmente le preocupaba era como hacer que tanto dragones como humanos puedan trabajar juntos.

-Es verdad...pero ya que esta todo aclarado debemos….-concuerda con ella el joven jefe y mas estando todo dicho y hecho.

-¡Espera hijo!-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidos por alguien en especifico.

-¿Que sucede mama?-le pregunta un intento interesado que su madre le haya interrumpido de esa manera algo brusca, todos la miraron a excepción de la comandante, ella observo como su pequeña se alejaba hacia una de las paredes.

-Lo pasa es que...no quiero interrumpir todo esto de esta manera...es solo que tengo curiosidad...sobre algo-le responde un poco avergonzada por interrumpir todo este asunto de manera brusca pero era alguien muy curiosa y hasta no aclararlo no se iba a quedar quieta.

-¿Sobre que?-le pregunta interesado en lo que ella quiera saber.

-Bueno...no es sobre ti hijo...sino más bien es sobre ti...Astrid-le responde con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba para terminar viendo a la joven rubia, esto llamo la atención de la comandante.

-¡¿De mi?!...sucede algo malo conmigo Valka?-le pregunta señalándose a si misma sorprendida y sin entender muy bien porque se trataba de ella, acoso hizo algo para que quiera decirle o hacerle algo?

-¡Oh no!...no... claro que no querida-le responde riendo levente mientras levantaba sus manos y las movía a cada lado de manera negativa-en realidad es sobre algo que llevas contigo-esto puso en alerta y confundió a todos, ¿que quiso decir con "algo" en ella?-dime...¿que tiene en tu mano?-le pregunta ensanchando mas la sonrisa mientras señalaba la mano de la joven, esta observa su mano derecha sin entender-no no...la otra mano-le confirma mientras le señalaba la otra mano, a lo que no solo la susodicha miro sino que todos los demás también-es lo... ¿que...creo que...es?-le pregunta sin poder ocultar la emoción.

-¡Oh!-fue todo lo que se le pudo escapar a la ojiazul al ver su mano izquierda y mas por que en ella descansaba su anillo de compromiso-si...es lo que crees Valka- le responde con una sonrisa feliz y enamorada para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.

-En realidad queríamos decírselos...pero no encontramos el momento indicado-comenta el joven jefe sonriendo feliz, al igual que la joven, mientras miraba a sus padres y se rascaba la nuca, en eso entrelaza sus dedos con su prometida, a su vez que la habitación estaba en un profundo silencio-mama..papa..amigos...queremos informarles que Astrid y yo...-agrega sin quitar la sonrisa y bajando la mano, en eso ambos se miran enamorados..

-¡Vamos a casarnos!-responden ambos al mismo tiempo y mirando todos con una gran sonrisa.

La habitación quedo aun en silencio y en las miradas de todos se podía ver la sorpresa ante la noticia, pero este ambiente lo rompió la misma Valka, que sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia la pareja para abrazarlos con fuerza, cosa que ambos correspondieron.

-Estoy muy feliz por ambos-les dice alejándose un poco pero sin romper por completo el abrazo y brindándoles una sonrisa con algunas lagrimas, ambos jóvenes le brinda calida sonrisa por sus palabras, en eso enfoca su mirada en la rubia y coloca sus manos en los hombros de ella-espero que lo puedas cuidar bien...ya que se mete en muchos líos-agrega con un toque de burla mientras apuntaba con su cabeza y ojos al castaño.

-Siempre lo hago-le responde muy feliz y riendo un poco por el chiste, en cambio Hiccup, que también escuchaba, solo ríen levemente.

-¡Es es mi hijo!-aparece de golpe el gran jefe revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo para después abrazarlo con fuerza, al pobre casi se queda sin aire.

-Gracias papa-le responde con el poco aire que le quedaba, en eso su madre aparece para que pueda soltarlo.

Mientras la familia victoreaba y reía, el resto del grupo aun no se tragaba lo que acaba de escuchar, a excepción del joven Fishlegs, que siempre espero este lindo momento entre sus dos amigos, y junto cuando iba a decir algo un par de gritos, muy fuertes, lo interrumpieron y que retumbo dentro de la habitación, cuando estos cesaron todos se les quedaron viendo a los responsables o mejor dicho a las responsables, tanto Yuki como Heather estaba avergonzadas por gritar de esa manera.

-Lo siento...pero me encantan las bodas-responde ambas la mismo tiempo y riendo nerviosamente.

-Felicidades chicos-interrumpe el joven Fishlegs para cambiar de tema para sacar a sus amigas de este momento incomodo y poder felicitar a sus dos amigos porque al fin podrán estar juntos.

Luego de eso se les acerco para abrazarlo uno por uno, luego de eso Heather y yuki corriendo hacia la pareja para abrazarlos muy feliz y entusiasmadas, al igual que los gemelos que también los abrazaron con gran o mas entusiasmos que las chicas, Tuffnut y Fishlegs también los felicitaron pero un poco mas calmados y estrechanado sus manos, tanto Astrid como Hiccup les agradecieron a cada un por sus palabras y agredecimientos, en cambio Snotlout aun se mantenía fuera del grupo, con los brazos cruzados y estando algo serio.

-(Otra vez me gano)-piensa que cierto pesar y sin cambiar su seriedad.

Segunda...segunda vez que Hiccup le ganaba en algo que no fuera una competencia o carreras o en fuerza, sin mas bien algo que ambos quisieron pero que solo el pudo conseguir...Astrid...esa fue y siempre será su mayor derrota ante su, ahora, nuevo jefe y junto cuando pensaba que las cosas con Ruffnut empezaban a mejorar, el viene y anuncia que se casaría con ella, una parte de el creyó que seria el quien se casaría primero o que anunciara que lo haría, pero no...Hiccup volvió a tomar ventaja.

Por otro lado Hiccup observa a su amigo/rival parado y apartado del grupo, con una expreison no muy buena, así que fue a comprobar que es lo que le pasaba.

-¿Estas bien Snotlout?-le pregunta un poco extrañado y preocupado por verlo aquí parado solo, el pelinegro pestañea un poco saliendo de sus pensamientos y observa al castaño parado delante suyo.

-Si...claro...estoy bien-le responde un poco perdido para después volver a la normalidad, en eso ambos se miran a los ojos hasta que el levanta la mano, esto llamo la atención del castaño-felicidades-lo felicita teniendo una mirada seria.

Hiccup se queda un poco pensativo ante esta "felicitaciones" que su amigo le estaba ofreciendo, observo su seriedad y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, no solo era una "felicitaciones" sino también una clara derrota ante el, algo que nunca le agrado ya que a deferencia de Snotlout, el nunca vio a Astrid como un trofeo pero al parecer su amigo nunca lo entendió, sin decir nada y estrechando su mano le brindo una pequeña sonrisa mas un "gracias".

Mientras el grupo seguía dando sus felicitaciones a la feliz pareja, la comandante se quedo un poco apartada sin expresión alguna ante la noticia, aunque por fuera demostraba estar tranquila y sin emoción alguna por dentro sentía una felicidad por su hermana y envidia a la vez, también estaba el hecho sentirse triste pero debía dejarlo de lado, todo eso ya no era de importancia, ahora lo que debía importarle era el comportamiento extraño que su pequeña estaba teniendo resientemente.

A mitad de la charla de que ambos grupo contaban sobre su pequeña aventura, su pequeña se les había apartado para estar parada contra la pared, eso le preocupo y extraño, ¿que le estará pasando?, además estaba el hecho de que la noticia de su otro yo y del castaño tampoco le afecto demasiado, dejando de lado sus 50 preguntas decidió ir a preguntarle.

-Hey amor...¿por que estas aquí sola?-le pregunta con cariño y una sonrisa mientras le acaricia dulcemente la cabeza, la pequeña la mira con atención pero a la vez cierto miedo, esto la preocupo aun mas-¿que te pasa Iris?-le vuelve a preguntar agachándose a su altura y estando esta vez mas preocupada.

-Mama...yo...tengo...tengo algo que...decirte-le dice tímidamente y con miedo en su voz-solo que no se...como...lo tomaras-agrega aun mas asustada por como pueda reaccionar a lo que le iba a decirle.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunta un poco confundida pero interesada.

-Yo...se que te digo mama por como me has cuidado todo este tiempo-le responde con la mirada agachada, esto extraño un poco a la comandante-y se que a veces te causo molestias porque soy algo inquieta-agrega jugando con sus dedos y riendo un poco avergonzada de si misma por las travesuras que le a causado.

-Bueno...eso no es de extrañar...eres pequeña aun...es normal-la consuela con una pequeña sonrisa, además...¿como culparla?, ella al principio fue una niña tímida pero después fue toda una ola de emociones para la que nunca estuvo preparada.

-Si...pero yo...no te eh dicho toda la verdad-agrega ahora un poco mas calla y mirando un punto fijo en el suelo solo que estas vez sus manos las coloca detrás de su espalda.

-¿Sobre que?-le pregunta moviendo un poco la cabeza aun lado y con la ceja levantada, tenia el presentimiento de saber lo que ella le iba a decir.

-Sobre donde provengo-le responde levantando la mirada y mirándola directamente a los ojos, Astrid pudo notar no solo determinación en los ojos de Iris, sino también un profundo miedo pero la dejo continuar-como sabes...yo había perdido mi memoria por el golpe en mi cabeza el día que me encontraste-le comienza explicar masajeándose aun costado de la nuca mientras que a ambas recordaban el día en que se conocieron, su madre asiste-lo que quiero decir es...es que...yo...yo no...no soy humana-le costo mucho poder decir eso que durante tanto tiempo se lo había estando guardando, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y esperar...lo que esa que le haga o diga.

Ella era, aparte de su padre, a quien le iba a decir la verdad de donde provenía, estaba muy asustada por como lo iba a tomar, ya que a decir verdad ser alguien diferente no era bien bienvenido en la aldea en donde Astrid se crío y no quería pensar lo que le haría después de saber parte de la historia de su padre.

-Yo soy...hija de esa mujer llamada...Hera-le termina de contar comenzando a soltar pequeñas lagrimas, una parte de ella sabia que hacer esto se estaba condenando a que ella la odie pero esto era una forma de sacarse el pequeño peso que sus hombros cargaban y mas por alguien quien fue muy buena con ella durante tanto tiempo- yo sabia lo que mi madre les hizo a todos ustedes...lo que le hizo a papa...y a ti-le confianza con dolor y miedo, mucho miedo ya que el día en que recupero la memoria, recordó como su padre recordaba a una chica entre sus dibujos y como su verdadera madre le contó sobre sus planes.

Cuando todo eso volvió a su mente sintió un profundo dolor, ya que estaba con la persona que su madre se había disfrazado para lastimar a su padre, desde lo mas profundo de su corazón quiso guardarse ese secreto pero al ver que las cosas no estaban mejorando, solo empeorando decidió por fin contárselo, el único problema era que quizás su nueva madre, la odie para siempre.

Así que con fuerza apretó sus pequeñas manos y cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza para recibir cualquier rastro de odio o golpe, total de eso ultimo estaba acostumbrada de su verdadera madre, pero en cambio de eso solo recibió….un cariñoso abrazo, cosa que la dejo en shock.

- _Tranquila amor_ -le susurra dulcemente en el oído mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la espalda-ya sabia que eras diferente-le dice con una linda sonrisa mientras se alejaba un poco y colocaba sus manos en los pequeños hombros de su niña, en cambio la pequeña aun estaba en shock con lagrimas en los ojos y mirándola-lo se porque una vez te vi jugando con los platos-le explica a su vez que le quitaba suavemente las lagrimas con sus pulgares, luego se tomo un momento antes de responder-y en cuanto a lo otro...también lo se...tu padre me lo contó-le terminar de explicar recordando las palabras de su amante.

-¡¿Papa te lo dijo?!-le pregunta saliendo del shock pero sin dejar de estar impresionada de que su propio padre le allá contado, en eso una duda resalta en su mente-¿y que...piensa...al respecto?-le pregunta ahora un poco mas tranquila pero igual de preocupada, el silencio entre ellas duro unos segundos, antes de responder Astrid cierra los ojos y suspira un poco.

-Que lo que ella hizo...no puedo culparte, tu no eres como ella, al contrario...eres mejor- le responde abriendo los ojos y brindándole un sonrisa de confianza, ante esas palabras la pequeña sonríe muy feliz-además la frase que tu padre me dijo...me llego hasta el corazón-agrega pensando en voz alta y esta vez teniendo la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¿Que fue lo el que te dijo?-le pregunta ahora curiosa por lo que dijo, al escuchar la pregunta Astrid se golpeo mentalmente, no debió decirlo, pero ya había metido la pata no le quedaba otra que responderle.

-"No todos los hijos...son como sus padres" tanto el como tu y yo somos el claro ejemplo-le explica soltando sus hombros y recordando con una vaga sonrisa que Hiccup era todo lo contrario a su padre y tanto ella como Iris no siguieron los pasos de sus padres, pero dejando eso de lado, una duda ahora ronda por su cabeza-pero hija…¿por que me cuentas esto?-le pregunta ahora interesada, porque no le veía el sentido que le contara todo esto, si tal vez debían hablarlo...pero ¿por que ahora?

-Porque yo se como pueden destruirla-le responde tornando su mirada seria.

-¡¿En serio?!-le pregunta totalmente sorprendida a lo que su pequeña asiste firmemente, en eso algo hace clic en la cabeza de Astrid, mira ligeramente hacia atrás para después volver a su hija-estas segura de querer contarles esto a ellos?-le vuelve a preguntar estando seria y apuntando con la cabeza al grupo detrás suyo.

-Si…quiero ser de ayuda-responde con mucha determinación y seriedad, desde un inicio quería ayudar pero no la habían dejado, ahora quiera ser parte de esto...aunque..-pero quiero que es tu estés a mi lado-le dice o mas bien le sugiere tímidamente, sabiendo que quiere ayudar todavía seguía siendo una niña y entre estas personas había un par que le causaban miedo, esto conmovió a la comandante.

-Por supuesto que si...no te separes de mí-le dice sonriendo cariñosamente mientras se levantaba le ofrecía la mano, esta acepta, de esta forma le podrá brindar apoyo y de que además no pensaba dejar sola, sabiendo que había alguien quien odiaba a Hera con un profundo odio.

 **De vuelta con el grupo**.

Los chicos dejaron de molestar a la feliz pareja, aunque las que mas cortaron en alejar fueron Heather, Yuki y la misma Valka, las tres estaba casi sofocando a la pobre jinete con tantas cosas que ni siquiera tenían, Astrid en silencio pido ayuda, asíque Stoick, Tuffnut mayor y la misma Ruffnut fueron a su rescate para sacarles de enzima las tres "obsesivas" con los preparativos, por otro lado Hiccup solo se burlaba un poco de la situación.

-¡Chicos!-las risas y el escándalo cesaron al escuchar una fuerte voz, todos voltearon la mirada para ver a la otra Astrid acompañada de la mano por la pequeña pelinegra-Iris tiene un asunto importante que decirles así que quiero que la escuchen con atencion-les dice seriamente mientras se colocaba detrás de su niña y la agarraba desde los hombros.

Todos prestaron atención para después ver a la pequeña que estaba o mas bien se senita un poco cobija por tener tantas miradas puestas en ella, en especial de dos personas, Astrid sintió como ella se estaba tensando entre sus manos por el nerviosismo y mas por cierta personas.

-Pero antes de que ella hable-interrumpe seriamente-Valka...puedes estar cerca de Stoick en todo momento?-le pregunta a la castaña sin cambiar su semblante para después mirar al jefe, esto extraño mucho a la pareja-ya que lo Iris tenga que decir...no quiero que tu te alteres-responde la pregunta no formulada y mirando mas al gran jefe.

Por otra parte tanto Stoick como el resto no entendieron muy bien a que venia todo eso, excepto del joven jefe, el tenia el presentimiento o estaba intuyendo de lo que iban a decir, en cambio el gran jefe acepta dudoso los términos que tenia, en eso la comandante baja la mirada e Iris la sube para chocar entre si, Astrid le estaba dando su apoyo y diciéndole que estaba aquí con ella, Iris asiste y baja la cabeza cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos y mirar a todos.

-Yo se...como pueden derrotar a la hechicera Hera-le dice a todos muy seriamente y con una gran determinación cosa que dejo a todos muy sorprendidos-ella le tiene miedo a ese dragón negro que te acompaña-explica fuerte y claro pero a la vez rápido para que nadie la interrumpa, luego de eso señala al joven jefe.

-¿Hablas de Toothless?-le pregunta el señaladose seriamente sorprendido, al igual que la misma comandante, a lo que la pequeña pelinegra asiste.

-No se muy bien porque...pero al parecer su fuego es dañino para ella-le explica agachando un poco la mirada, no tenia todas las respuesta pero estaba muy segura que ese dragón negro era muy malo para su madre...así como para ella.

Nadie dijo nada, todo estaba sorprendidos con esta nueva información que la pequeña iris les estaba otorgando, pero a decir verdad...será cierto todo eso?, será posible que el fuego de Toothless sea dañino para esa mujer?.

-¡Claro!...¡eso explica las vendas que ella tenia!-comenta la joven jinete sorprendida y recordando las vendas que ese monstruo tenia cuando los capturo, sino mal recordaba ese día los hermanos del otro Hiccup, Stormfly y el mismo Toothless a habían atacado.

-¡Es cierto!….ella tenia varias vendas en parte de su cuerpo-concuerda con ella la señora Haddock.

-Entonces esta hipótesis tiene sentido para mi-comenta seriamente pensativo el joven jefe teniendo una mano en el mentón, antes de que alguien pueda preguntar el castaño observa a su padre-¡papa!...recuerdas la primera vez que te la enfrentaste?-le pregunta sin cambiar su expresión, el gran hombre aun con dudas y sorpresa asiste-creo que lo que en realidad viste en el caldero no fue la ayuda para Hera…sino mas bien su propia destrucción-le explica haciendo que la mirada sorpresiva del jefe se ensanche mas.

-Estas queriendo decirme que...-le dice casi en shock y sin poder articular palabra alguna, el castaño asiste seriamente.

-Que Toothless y toda la raza de los furias nocturnas era su debilidad, ella misma había previsto su final-termina su oración y confirmando la duda mas grande que tenia desde el día que su padre le contó el primer encuentro que tuvo con la hechicera, ahora tenia sentido esa parte, los furias nocturnas no era la ayuda que Hera necesitaba sino que eran su propia aniquilación.

-No...puede...ser...y yo...mate...a nuestra única...esperanza-comenta totalmente shockeado mientras se masajeaba la cara, el pobre hombre a al escuchar que fue el mismo quien termino ayudando a ese monstruo se quería morir, pero en eso una gran duda resalto en su mente-pero esperen….¿como ella sabe todo eso?-pregunta un poco mas recuperado y mirando la pequeña, cosa que esta salio dispara detrás de su madre y a lo que Astrid se coloco en guardia.

-Porque ella es hija de Hera-responde seriamente el mismo Hiccup, cosa que dejo a todo el mundo sorprendido, en especial a la misma comandante y a Iris-pero no la culpes papa, ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto-agrega ayudando a ambas.

-Hiccup…¿como sabes eso?-le pregunta su _lady_ estando aun sorprendida ante tal información que no quiso compartirle.

-El mismo me lo contó antes de partir de Berk-le responde de manera tranquila-además no era mi trabajo en hablar de es asunto, sino mas bien era de el-agrega respondiendo la duda e interrogatorio que su prometida le hubiera dado, con eso dejo a mas de uno conforme.

-Bueno…eso explica porque ella estaba con nosotros el día en que llegamos-comenta con un toque de gracia el joven Fishlegs al recordar como encontraron a Iris para empezar, al decir eso tanto el como dos mas se sintieron como tontos al olvidarse de preguntar por ese asunto desde un principio.

-Stoick…debes entender que no todos los hijos…son como su padres-comenta la comandante dejando de lado las palabra del jinete y mirando seriamente al jefe, esto llamo la atención del mismo.

El mismo capto muy bien esas palabras, era lógico que se estaba refiriendo tanto a el con su hijo y que las replicara en Hera e Iris, a decir verdad tenían mucho sentido sabiendo que una era una bestia sin corazón y la otra era una pequeña travesura pero de buen corazon, ambas son muy diferentes.

-¡Aguarden!...esos significa que Iris puede usar magia…verdad?-interrumpe de golpe el joven Tuffnut un poco confundido con todo el asunto de Iris, a lo que mas de uno se golpe la cara con su mano.

-Si pero no tengo un buen entrenamiento…yo saco mis hechizo de mi…-responde con una pequeña sonrisa tímida la infante pero al seguir hablado recordó algo muy importante- ¡MI LIBRO!-grita espantada.

-¿Que pasa con tu libro?-pregunta Heather extrañada y un poco asustada por el repentino grito que pego.

-¡Lo dejo en pueblo!-responde totalmente asustada ya que no recordaba muy bien en donde lo dejo, si en le pueblo de roca o en el que se quemo, debía encontrarlo pronto.

-¡Ba!...no te preocupes por un dichoso libro…ya encantaras otro-comenta Ruffnut dándole poca importancia al asunto de un miserable libro, desde cuando esas cosas son tan importantes?

-¡No!…no lo entiendes…sin ese libro…no los podré regresar a su mundo-le dice con pánico y desesperación al saber que sin su amado libro no podrá llevar a todos ellos de vuelta a su mundo.

-Ay dioses-fue lo único que pudo decir el joven jefe ante la sorpresa y pánico que sintieron tanto el como sus amigos al saber que su llave para irse de vuelta a su mundo estaba perdida.

 **En Berk.**

Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que el gran pueblo vikingo llamado Berk se había reconstruido después de su ultima recaída, aunque las cosas no empezaron bien para algunos, no por eso debían detenerse, mientras nos dirigimos hacia una de estas casas, en ella en una de las habitación una rubia mujer se estaba alistado para otro día laboral, ya estaba vestida y lista para empezar, solo le faltaba arreglar su largo cabello rubio, que lo tenia desatado, se encontraba sentada en una silla, mirando el suelo y con la vista perdida.

Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en una oscura celda para después reencontrarse con su hermano, en ese momento sintió que su felicidad volvía pero al saber que sus propio enemigo, el mismo quien la en cerro la libero, solo para que otra vez volvía a hacer su enemigo, entendió que esto no terminara y al ver que su propio hermano se unía con la persona que era igual que su enemigo, no tuvo opción que estar en su contra.

-¡Tch!...el eligió su destino y yo el mío-se dice a si misma enojada al igual que chasqueaba la lengua, ambos ya eligieron su bando, con eso aclarado agarra su largo cabello para comenzar atarlo.

 **Unos momentos después.**

En eso Ruffnut sale de su casa un poco mas recuperada de su delirio, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el andar de los habitantes del pueblo, y no parecían tranquilos como todas las mañanas, al contrario estaban yendo de una lado a otro, esto le parecía extraño.

-¡Hey!...¡¿que es lo que esta pasando?!-pregunta extrañadamente preocupada por este escándalo, pero nadie le respondía, todos seguían en lo suyo.

Intentando encontrar respuestas entre la multitud para encontrar a alguien que le pueda responde todo este asunto que se estaba formando en el pueblo, hasta que en eso se encuentra con alguien familiar que si le podría responder.

-¡Snotlout!-le grita alcanzándolo, este gira la mirada con una ceja alzada para después ser agarrado por el chaleco y detenerlo, la rubia lo mira a los ojos-me puedes decir que esta pasando aquí?!, por que tan todos como si tuvieran garrapatas?-le pregunta muy confundida y molesta porque nadie responda sus dudas.

-Lo que pasa es que nos estamos preparado-le responde serio y haciendo que le soltara, esa respuesta dejo aun mas confundida a la mujer.

-¿Prepararse?...¿para que?-pregunta sin cambiar su expresión y en eso quedo mas sorprendida al ver la nueva vestimenta de su amante.

El pelinegro de una pierna llevaba una nueva vestimenta, consistiendo en un chaleco negro con un par de hombreras de metal, una camisa de mangas largas y dos muñequeras de caparazón de tortuga, un pantalón marrón con una rodillera en su pierna derecha, en su cintura descansaba una gran daja y en su espalda su mazo con púas, otra sorpresa para la mujer fue que tenia su cabello atado en una pequeña coleta mas que ahora tenia mas barba, a decir verdad se veía mas guapo y varonil que antes.

-Nos estamos preparando..porque...EL...nos llamo-le responde mirándola seriamente y resaltando la palabra "el", esto dejo a la mujer muy pero muy sorprendida ya que sabia muy a quien se estaba refiriendo-tu también alístate si quieres ir a pelear-agrega aconsejándole por si quería retomar venganza-por cierto...me agrada lo que le hiciste a tu cabello-dice un pequeño cumplido y una sonrisa cariñosa para después marcharse corriendo.

La rubia se sorprendió un poco por sus últimas palabras para después sonreír dulcemente sonrojada mientras deslizaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, ahora se lo había recogido en una larga coleta baja y trenzada, hasta que sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad al escuchar al pueblo moverse, el momento de la verdad estaba por venir...pero la pregunta que se hacia era...¿a donde se iban a dirigir?.

 **En Velidum.**

En la casa de la misma Natsuki aun se encontraba nuestro joven jefe teniendo una mirada seria y observando por la ventana, luego de la charla y las felicitaciones sus amigos y padres se habían marchado para poder empezar por fin con el entrenamiento de dragones pero a tan solo que todos se fueran, el regreso para buscar su casco y al hacerlo encontró un par de cosas que no había antes.

Tomo uno de los objetos, este era el mas grande y al abrirlo pudo observa que se trataba de un mapa y en el estaba marco con un circulo una isla, lo mas extraño es que tanto la ubicación, como el mapa y la isla misma se le hacían muy familiar, dejo el mapa abierto sobre la mesa para observa el otro objeto, este era mas bien una carta, con extrañes y curiosidad agarro la carta para abrirla y verificar su contendido.

 _Hola yo:_

 _Espero que la estés pasándolo bien en el estupido pueblo que defendía, aunque ese no es el caso por lo que te estoy escribiendo sino mas bien es una invitación para ti y los traidores que te acompañan, como puedes ver te dejo este mapa con una ubicación en donde todos ustedes me pueden encontrar y terminar de una vez por todas con todo este asunto...los estaré esperando con ansias…_

 _atte.: El Arquero._

Luego de leer esa carta y entender la ubicación que su otro yo le ofreció se empezó auto debatir en llevar a los demás o no, otra cosa menos importante es que el lugar en donde debían ir era nada mas y nade menos que la isla pierda de Thor, una isla que en su mundo había sido hundida por Screaming Death pero que al parecer aquí aun existía.

¿Por que elegir esa isla?, ¿por que tendrían que ir todos ellos?, tal vez porque son parte de su pasado y quiere eliminarlos?, pero el solo contra todos ellos?, es una completa locura ..o tal vez es por que tiene un plan?, esa ultima pregunta era la que mas le aterraba, siendo el mismo sabia que siempre tendría un plan para todo y también que no seria tan estupido de enfrentarse a tantos enemigos sin tener algo de reserva, entonces...debía ir con cuidado.

-¡Hiccup!-una voz familiar lo saca de su concentración al igual que el abrir de la puerta-Gobber quiere saber cuando vas a volver a traba….-la persona que entro no era nada mas y nada menos que su prometida, cosa que esta se calla al ver a su hombre parado contra la ventana, este ambiente pensativo y silenciosos no era algo muy normal en el-¿estas bien?-le pregunta un poco preocupada por la inquietud y silencio mientras avanzaba un par de pasos.

-Si...lo estoy-le responde dándose vuelta e ir en busca de su mascara-Astrid…quiero que reúnas a los chicos y a mis padres…nos vamos en una hora-le ordena seriamente mientras se colocaba el casco y avanzaba hacia la puerta pasando a su lado-los veré en un rato-agrega sin cambiar su actitud mientras caminaba a paso firme.

-¡¿Eh?!...pero..¡¿por que?!-le intenta detener para que pueda dar una explicación ante sus ordenes pero este la ignoro por completo, todo este no le agradaba para nada, ¿porque ese brusco cambio?, ¿por que quiera a todos reunidos? Y mas importante…¡¿que es lo que iban hacer?!.

Pero toda pregunta y preocupación paso a segundo plano cuando vio el mapa y una carta abierta sobre la mesa, con extrañes fue a chequear que era, una parte de ella le decía que todo ese cambio de actitud debía ser causada por esa carta, al leerla se dio cuenta que era verdad, el contenido de la carta era mas que suficiente para que su prometido se ponga así de serio.

-Esta vez….si te salvaremos-se dice así misma seriamente mientras apretaba con fuerza la carta, esta vez si debía estar lista para este nuevo round y poder traer de nuevo al otro Hiccup.

Sin más dejo caer la carta para después salir corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos y dar aviso para que puedan alistarse...

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui les dejo espero no tardarme tanto el la publicacon la proxima ñwñU...  
**

 **Tengan piedad! TTwTT...**

 **Bueno asi estan las cosas...felicidades a hiccup y astrid por su compromiso!...ese snotlout no cambia XD...y uuuyy por Iriis e terror que debio sentir al poder confesar todo eso...y ahora el terror para nuestro jinetes al saber que el libro de la pequeña es su voleto de salida de ese mundo! o.o**

 **Nnnoo el arquero se los quiere enfretar a todos en solo lugar! OoO**

 **Que pasara en la isla piedra de Thor?...el arquero retomara su venganza?..la joven jinete lo podra salvar?, que piensa el joven jefe de todo esto?...la comandante quiero otro abrazo de hiccup?**

 **Todo y mucho mas en los siguiente episodios! no se lo pierdan**

 **Nos vemos para la proxima mis vikingos y vikingas! ñwñ/**


	13. Los tres puntos V

**Buenos dias, buenas tardes y buenas noches mis vikingos y vikingas...como conforme la historia avanza se va complicando pero algunos cosas se van resolviendo, asique como siempre les pido es que sean paciente por cada episodio y solo espero que les guste..**

 **Sin mucho mas que decir...**

 **¡Comencemos!..**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

" **SEREMOS IGUALES…PERO NUESTRAS VIDAS SON DIFERENTES".**

 **Horas después.**

El grupo de jinetes sobrevolaba el océano, siendo liderados por el joven jefe, ya que este tenía el mapa, todo iban serios y silenciosos, solo un pocos pensaban en lo que encontrarían en esa isla, los otros se alistaban mental y físicamente para cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a suceder. Mientras tanto el joven alpha se veía algo molesto, cosa que su jinete lo noto.

- _Se que estas enojado conmigo Toothless...pero es necesario_ -le dice con voz suave y seria, podían entender a su amigo pero este plan que tenia los beneficiaria a ambos, como respuesta obtuvo un resoplido molesto por parte del furia, Hiccup dentro de su mascara solo rodaba los ojos mientras sonreía por sus, a veces, caprichos que su amigo podía tener.

 _***Flashbacks***_

 **Momentos antes.**

Después salir de la casa fue en busca de alguien, les pregunto aun par de personas en donde estaban los nuevos invitados y estos le respondieron, al llegar a la lugar en donde estaba encontró a la persona que buscaba o mejor dicho al dragón.

- _¡Hey Toothless!...ven amigo...tengo algo que darte_ -lo llama y le indica que lo siguiera, el furia contento de verlo lo sigue sin problemas, pero sin que se de cuenta el joven alpha observa que tanto la pareja de su hermano como el mismo pasan al lado del otro sin decirse nada, esto le extraño y sorprendio mucho, ya que hasta la vikinga se veía seria.

No era muy común que ellos se pasen al lado del otro sin cruzar miradas o alguna que otra palabra, no sabia porque pero algo estaba pasando y no le agradaba mucho.

 **En el volcan.**

Ya dentro de la cueva el dúo se sorprendió al ver a los cuatro hermanos durmiendo tranquilamente, Toothless les gruño para levantarlos y de paso retarlos por estar de vagos, estos despertaron de golpe asustados para después ser el mismo pesadilla negro contradecirle que después de ver a los jinetes encargarse del asunto de los dragones deshicieron venir a descansar, Smoker agrego que esta era su casa y podían hacer lo que querían.

Dejando de lado la discusión de los dragones, el joven jefe se adentro a la pequeña forja a buscar lo que había venido a buscar, tomo un par de cosas y volvió con su amigo.

- _Ven Toothless_ -lo llama con voz seria mientras dejaba un par de cosas en el suelo, el mencionado lo observa y deja al cuarteto para estar enfrente de su amigo/hermano-gira un poco amigo...debo cambiar tu aleta-le dice tranquilamente cosa que acto seguido el furia obedeció.

Para el gran furia era un alivio sacarse esta débil aleta que le hacia volar tan mal, ya que esta era mucho peor que la primera que tuvo, era como volver al inicio de sus entrenamientos solo que con una aleta mal hecha, ya sentía que podría volver a volar como a el le gustaba, pero a mitad de la colocación se estaba sintiendo algo extraño, no como la típica aleta que su hermano le colocaba, sino mas bien que esta era un poco deferente.

Cuando Hiccup termino de colocarla, el alpha la observo y de inmediato ya la sentía extraño, como si no fuera parte de su cuerpo, rápidamente comenzó a mover su cola de un lado hacia otro molesto, al igual que se agitaba, Hiccup se sorprendió con esto no se esperaba esta reacción de su dragón, intento calmarlo pero de golpe ambas aletas del joven dragón se abren de golpe, dejando sorprendidos a todos, en especialmente al joven alpha.

-Espero que te guste amigo-le dice sacándose el casco y ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa complacida, en cambió Toothless admiraba su nueva aleta a la vez que la movía, mas su sorpresa al ver que podía mover ambas al mismo tiempo, como si fueran parte de su cuerpo-me tarde un poco en hacerla...pero esto te ayudara mucho-le explica con una leve sonrisa mirando la aleta automática.

-( _No me gusta_ )-gruñe un tanto molesto mirando su nueva aleta, entendía que su hermano se tomo su tiempo por esto pero no le gustaba-(¡¿ _por que lo hiciste?!_ )-le pregunta entre rugidos al saber que gracias a esto dejarían de ser un equipo y justo cuando iba a estampar su cola contra el suelo su hermano lo detuvo.

-¡Amigo espera!...escúchame un momento-lo frena de golpe sorprendido dándose cuanta que a su amigo no le agradaba su nueva cola, esperaba que lo escuche un momento, molesto el furia lo mira-entiendo que esto hara que no seamos un equipo...pero debes saber que vamos a ir por EL-se explica con calma y seriedad, esto llamo mucho la atención de los cuatro hermanos-yo me conozco y se que tendrá un plan bajo la manga-suspira algo de caído pero serio a la vez, en eso clava sus ojos en su amigo- lo que quiero decirte es que...voy a pelear contra el y por eso necesitaras esto para que puedas pelear por tu cuenta-le dice seriamente pero estando muy seguro de si mismo en su decisión-no quiero que tengas problemas mientras yo no estoy-le termina de explica sin cambiar su expresión.

El joven alpha voltea la mirada algo molesto por que ahora debía pelear solo, se supone que son un equipo, que se protegen en uno al otro, pero al parecer esta vez debían hace las cosas por separados, en cambio los cuatro hermanos se miran entre si aun sorprendidos con este nuevo dato, su hermano los estaba citando para verlos, debían ir o no?, era su hermano...creo que tenían derecho a ir con ellos.

-( _Más te vale que esto sea temporal_ )-le recrimina entre gruñidos y mirándolo directamente molesto, en eso recibe una pequeña caricia.

-Tranquilo amigo…solo será por esta vez-le dice con una leve sonrisa y adivinado lo que su amigo estaba pensando, su plan era solo tener un momento a solas con su otro yo y entender porque seguía haciendo esto o si había alguna forma de ayudarlo, en eso ve a los cuatro dragones parados y algo inquietos-ustedes también pueden venir, esto nos concierne a todos-les dice sonriendo seriamente mientras se levantado y agarraba su espada.

Los cuatro se alegran mucho al saber que irían a esta misión, tenían la esperanza de que esta vez si rescatarían a su hermano.

 _***Fin del Flashbacks***_

 **Volando sobre el mar.**

El silencio aun rondaba entre el grupo, en la mente de Heather rondaban una pregunta, como habian salido de golpe del pueblo no sabia hacia donde se dirigían pero si sabia a quien iban a ver, otra cosa que le llamaba la atención era la nueva cola del furia nocturna, ¿no se suponía que el necesitaba que Hiccup la maneje para pueda volar?, ahora parecía que se movía como el quisiera, la verdad cada día que conocía a ese hombre le sorprendía mas.

Por otro lado la Comandante iba junto con su otro yo, luego de que ella les anunciara a todos que irían por el arquero se auto debatió un momento, a decir verdad ya no quiera saber nada del arquero pero su pequeña queria ir, todos le dijeron que no, que era muy peligroso, ella sabia muy bien que la palabra "no" no entraba en el vocabulario de su niña, así que en contra de sus propias palabras y de su orgullo acepto ir, la otra vez le habia hecho la promesa a su pequeña de traer a su padre...¿podria cumplirla?.

Luego de eso en todo en el viaje no dijo absolutamente nada, la joven jinete miro a su otro yo sobre su hombro, la verdad le extrañaba y le sorprendía que ella allá aceptado venir sabiendo que no quiere saber nada del otro Hiccup, pero tal vez lo hizo para que Iris no venga con ellos, volvió a mirar al frente y miro a su prometido un poco preocupada tanto por el como por este asunto, la pregunta que se venia a al cabeza era...¿realmente podrán hacerlo cambiar de opinión...otra vez?.

Mientras tanto Valka sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su cuerpo, mientras veia como poco a poco estaban llegando hacia su destino, se tuvo que poner una mano sobre el pecho para intentar calmar su acelerado corazón, todo esto la tenia a flor de lo nervioso, volver a reencontrarse con su hijo después de su sacrificio la ponía entre la alegría y los nerviosos. Stoick estaba igual que ella solo que trataba de mantener la calma, sea lo que sea que quería su hijo debía saber que nada bueno traería y mas sabiendo que el ahora era un sirviente de esa bruja.

Una hora mas paso y el grupo comenzó a distinguir la isla a lo lejos, el joven jefe observo tanto el mapa como la isla en si, hay estaba la isla piedra de Thor, una isla que para el y sus amigos no veían hace mucho tiempo.

 _-¡No se alejen y no se separen...el nos espera a todos!-_ les dice a todo el mundo con voz seria y sin mirarlos, todos asisten con la cabeza. Una vez dicho eso los dragones aceleraron el paso.

 **En la isla**.

El grupo caminaba entre los árboles, siendo liderados por el castaño, que ahora no llevaba su casco, el castaño observaba el mapa para darse cuenta que no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, guardo el mapa y mirando con seriedad hacia delante para comenzar a caminar, el grupo se miran entre sí solo para que la joven jinete les indique con la cabeza que avancen. Ya después de atravesar un par de arbustos y ramas caídas el grupo entero llego a lo que sería un campo abierto de maleza, allí observaron que más adelante había dos figuras, sin perder el tiempo avanzaron hacia su objetivo...tan solo para encontrarse con un dragón extraño anaranjado y el mismo arquero apoyado sobre este...¡¿durmiendo?!.

-¡¿Que?!-se pregunta totalmente sorprendido e indignado el joven jefe, al igual que todo el resto, al ver a su "enemigo" estaba durmiendo cómodamente apoyado contra el dragón, por otra parte los cuatro hermanos rieron en voz baja, su hermano aun controlado no cambia-¡OYE!-le grita muy molesto por verlo durmiendo cuando se supone que iban a pelear.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cuando?! ¡¿Donde?! ¡¿Por qué?!...Rex…Sugar se comió tus pescados-comenta entre asustado y medio dormido mientras miraba rapidamente de un lado a otro.

Por otra parte el pesadilla negro miro a su hermana muy molesto porque eso había pasado de verdad, solo que no sabía quién había sido...hasta ahora, mientras tanto la gronckle miraba hacia otro lado haciéndose la distraída, en cambio Sky y Smoker solo intentaban aguantar la risa ante esa verdad. También a quien le causo gracia fue a Valka por ver a su pequeño despertar tan cómicamente, la primera risa que su hijo le sacaba.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar durmiendo en un momento como este?!-le pregunta el joven jefe sin cambiar su cara de molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esto era algo de no creer.

-¿Eh?...¡ah!...hola yo!...y a toda la banda-los saluda con una sonrisa media dormida y despreocupada, a su ves su acompañante tambien tenia una mirada dormida, mientras causaban leves risas entre varios, mas entre ellos, a Valka y la comandante-no te preocupes Snag estaba en alerta...¿verdad amigo?-le responde sin cambiar su sonrisa despreocupada mientras señalaba dragón fantasmal, en eso voltea la mirada para verlo pero de este no tuvo contacto visuall-espera….tu también estabas profundamente dormido?!-le pregunta entre molesto e indignado porque su amigo y ahora vigilante se quedó dormido!, algunos intentaron aguantar las risas.

( _Eemm...si lo pones así...se puede ver mal_ )-le responde el pobre dragón riendo nerviosamente y volteándolo a ver con lastima, a ver si con eso lo "perdonaba"

-¡Eres un..! ¡¿Cómo te dormiste sabiendo que íbamos a tener visitas?!-le dice y pregunta muy enfadado, el pobre animal no sabía como contradecir asique se quedó un par de segundos callado.

-( _Solo descansaba los ojos_ )-le termina diciendo con lastima y esperando que con esa mera excusa lo pueda perdonar, el castaño se le quedo mirando sin poder creerlo.

El arquero se revolvió un poco los cabellos, esto era increíble, solo le da una pequeña tarea para que el pueda descansar y relaje su mente para que pueda hacer una buena estrategia solo para que al final su "vigilante" se quedara dormido, era sinceramente increíble, mientras tanto los vikingos estaban entre confundidos y de muertos de la risa, ya que no todos los días podían ver este comportamientos graciosos en el otro Hiccup, no con toda esa seriedad.

Por otro lado los cuatro hermanos, en especial Sugar y Sky, negaban con la cabeza al saber que Snag no era muy bueno haciendo ciertas cosas, además de hacer lo suyo propio, ¿realmente su hermano eligió bien a ese dragón sobre ellos?, pero ignorando eso había algo en el que no les gustaba para nada y eso eran sus ojos, el bellos color verde que estos emanaba ya no estaba, ahora eran reemplazados por uno rojos sangre...¡¿que fue lo que esa maldita mujer le hizo a su Hiccup?!, por otro lado, Fishlegs lentamente se arrima un poco contra sus amigos.

-¿Ya vieron eso?...¿que clase de dragón es?-les pregunta curiosos y sorprendido por este nuevo dragón, ya que entre sus tarjetas no lo tenía.

-Tiene una apariencia similar a Tootlhess...verdad?...pero con rasgos un poco diferentes-comenta entre la conversación Heather observando tanto al dragón fantasmal como al furia nocturna, en efecto, aparte del color, el dragon anaranjado tenia algunas puntas en las alas y cola.

-Es verdad...de hecho es un primo lejano de los furia nocturna-responde de golpe Valka sin mirarlos y mirando directamente al dúo, lo demás la miraron con atención, excepto el joven jefe, ambas Astrid's, Toothless y los cuatro hermanos-él es un arena fantasmal-les termina de responder con una ligera sonrisa de orgullo, ya que hasta para ella le era difícil encontrar esa clase de dragon.

-Wow!...había oído de ellos...pero jamás vi uno...hasta ahora-comenta con una sonrisa asombrada el robusto jinete mientras observaba que tanto dragon como arquero seguían discutiendo.

-¡Grrr¡...!Quieren parar de pelear!-les grita ambos el joven jefe cansado de solo escuchar gruñidos y quejidos por partes de ambos, esto asusto al grupo y callo al par-¡por si no te has dado cuenta estamos aquí!-le vuelve a gritar muy molesto porque los esté ignorando por completo, como si todo esto resultara ser un maldito juego o una broma.

Al escuchar bien y estar callados se dieron cuenta que el tenía razón, no vinieron hasta aquí para reír y pasarla bien, además el tampoco los cito a todos aquí para verlo jugar o discutir con su nuevo amigo, estaba aquí por un asunto serio, el ojirojo miro fija y seriamente a su otro yo, solo para terminar suspirando.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó para sacudirse un poco, al igual que su amigo, al alzar la mirada les sonríe a todos, su sonrisa mostraba arrogancia y diversión, cosa que molesto aún más al joven jefe.

-Tiene razón yo...no vinieron hasta aqui para ver un espectáculo...sino a terminar de una vez por toda con todo esto-le responde sin cambiar su sonrisa y estando de acuerdo, en eso observa muy bien al grupo-valla...me doy cuenta que vieron casi todos...bueno la gran mayoría-agrega levemente impresionado por verlos a todos aunque, había gente que faltaba-en donde está tu hermana Tuffnut o tu otro yo Snotlout o el que se hacía pasar por un amigo mío...Fishlegs-comenta y pregunta a los nombrados.

-¡Tch!..eso a ti no te incumbe-responde de mala gana el rubio de un ojo.

-No soy su sombra-responde el joven jinete igual de molesto, en cambio el robusto jinete no quiso ni responder.

-Nos traicionaron-responde el joven jefe seriamente, no ganaba nada con ocultarlo sabiendo que tarde o temprano lo iba a averiguar-y por fishlegs...está a salvo...pero...olvídate de el-agrega con cierta voz amenazante, cosa que impresiono a varios pero el arquero solo sonrió divertido sin darle mucha importancia a la amenaza.

-Bueno...al parecer tu hermana no era tan unida a ti...eh?...Tuffnut-comenta con cierto de toque de gracia y burla, la verdad ver a los gemelos separados era algo que esperaba ver, ya que juntos son una molestia, en verdad era buenos haciendo equipos, en cambio el rubio estaba molesto por sus palabras y en su cara se podía ver la palabra "muérete"-y de Snotlout no me impresiona-termina de hablar inclinándose de hombros sin mucha importancia.

-( _¡¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto hermano_?!)-interrumpe Sky alterada mientras daba un par de pasos al frente, esto hace que la sonrisa del arquero desaparezca, al igual que su actitud arrogante/divertida, los dragones y vikingos la observan con atención -(¿ _acaso quieres hacerlo para morir?!_ )-le pregunta dolida porque hace un par de semanas eso tenía pensado hacer.

 _-(¡¿QUE?!)-_ pregunta todos los dragones muy sorprendidos con ese nuevo dato, en especial Tootlhess, como que el aquero quería termina con su vida al pelar contra todo ellos?!, ¡es una locura!.

-* _Sigh_ *...eres una dragona astuta y muy lista Sky...que nadie te diga lo contrario-comenta entre leves risas a su vez que tenia los ojos cerrados, los vikingos no entendían nada de que estaba hablando, en eso abre los ojos para verlos a todos con seriedad-si...ese era mi verdadero mi plan...no solo era acabar con Berk...sino con todo lo que nacio en esa isla...incluyéndome-agrega con enfado resentido mientras los dolorosos recuerdos lo invadían.

Esa soledad, el abandono tanto por los suyos como de su propia familia, ver que nadie lo apreciaba solo porque nació diferente, eran recuerdos que realmente quisiera poder evitarlos o ignorarlo pero no podía, del enfado termina apretando tantos los puños como los dientes.

-¡¿Que?!...¡¿por qué?!-pregunta sorprendió el joven jefe ante esta revelación, ¡¿por que quiera morir haciendo esto?!, los demás lo estaban igual.

-¿"Por qué"?...¡¿me preguntas porque?!-le responde con otra pregunta mientras su voz sonaba comprimida al igual que intentaba contenerse-¡porque fue ahí donde todo se fue a la mierda para mí!, ¡mi mundo se desvaneció!-le grita furioso y frustrado, al igual que el arena fantasmal rugía estando de acuerdo con su amigo, Stoick, la comandante, Valka y Heather sintieron lastima por el, en cambio Tuffnut estaba sereno.

Por otro lado los jinetes no sabían que decir, ¿realmente Hiccup se sentía así cuando nadie le hacia caso o que no le importaban?, tanta rápido como se hicieron esa pregunta vino la respuesta, era un gran y obvio "SI", Toothless miraba con tristeza a ambos castaño, mientras uno intentaba reprimir su tristeza y enfado, el otro se mantenía calmado pero serio, en eso el arquero respira profundo para "intentar" calmarse.

-Condene a Toothless el día en que lo derribe, mi mejor amiga lo entrego y mi padre fue su verdugo-comenta lenta y tristemente, los mencionados solo miraron aun lado con tristeza, el arquero se torna serio-no pienso escuchar ninguna palabra de nadie...ni de ti yo...ni tuya Astrid...ni de ustedes dos-termina de hablar señalando a cada uno de los mencionados mientras que sus palabras sonaban veneno al final.

Valka volteo la mirada muy dolida sin decir nada, saber que su hijo sufrió mucho durante tantos años, le gustaria aliviar esa cargar de alguna manera, Stoick realmente se odiaba que lo único que le quedaba lo lastimo durante tanto tiempo, no merece ser su padre, Astrid apretaba las manos enfadada y dolida.

-No tengo nada que decir hijo...mis acciones hablaron por mí-comenta el gran jefe serio y arrepentido pero sin poder evitar ocultar la verdad.

-¡¿Acaso te das cuenta que tus acciones los afectara a ellos?!-pregunta de golpe muy alterada la comandante señalando a los cuatro dragones, sus hermanos. El arquero se quedo unos segundos callados observándola para luego ver a sus hermanos estos lo miraban con tristeza y con la esperanza que esto acabe.

-Y por eso estoy eternamente agradecido con ellos cuatro, me han cuidado bien y me han ayudado en todo, pero este dolor es algo que no puedo guardar bajo la alfombra por más tiempo-responde sonriendo levemente de costado, dolido por decirles esto a ellos, en especial a ellos cuatro, pero su pasado y el dolor que lleva cargando era mas fuerte-lo siento chicos-se disculpa casi en voz baja haciendo que la tristeza y el dolor aumente en los cuatro dragones

-¡¿Qué hay de Iris?!...¡¿has pensado como se sentirá ella?!-le vuelve a preguntar haciéndolo recapacitar, ¿que pensara en su pequeña?, esta locura que tenia en mente la lastimara para toda la vida-tu...casi la matas ese día que nos invadiste y en varias ocasiones...¡no puedes lastimarla mas de lo que lo has hecho!-le termina recordando una verdad que el mismo cometió al querer eliminarlos no solo a ellos y sino también a ella.

-¡Tch!...Yo no sabía que estaba viva y no necesito que me lo recrimines-le responde con enfado, no tenia derecho a recriminarle sus acciones del pasado cuando no tenia ni idea que su hija estaba viva y no muerta como pensaba- además...ella estará mucho mejor...lejos de mí-una parte de si mismo le dolía separarse de su niña pero era lo mejor, mas para ella.

-Por favor Hiccup...termina con esto-le suplica Valka con tristeza, ya no quiera ver más guerras, mas sangre, ver a su propio hijo en la oscuridad y el odio.

-No puedo...ya es tarde...26 años tarde como para arrepentirme ahora-le responde sin una pizca de arrepentimiento y mirándola seriamente.

Ya no sabían que mas hacer, ¿realmente esto debía terminar en una batalla a muerte?, el joven jefe intentaba pensar en buscar una solución ante este conflicto que su propio yo les estaba dando, pero se estaba cuestionando si en verdad podía hacerlo, es decir, su forma de pensar era casi como Drago, un rencor y resentimiento hacia ellos que no podía contradecir, la ultima vez que se enfrento a eso perdió muchas cosas.

-¡Ya para por favor!...hazlo...por el-comenta de golpe y desesperada la comandante dando un paso hacia delante, mirando esos horribles ojos rojos que realmente no le quedaban, quiera volver a ver eses bellos ojos verdes que le recuerdan la tranquilidad del bosque.

-¿Por el?...¿hablas de Toothless?-le pregunta muy confundido con lo que dijo, ¿por "el"?, no se estar refiriendo a Toothless, que a tan solo mencionarlo lo miro, el furia nocturna estaba un tanto confundido, al igual que el resto, esto lo hizo enojar, ¡¿por que siempre deben mencionarlo?!, déjenlo descansar como el lo hizo-el ya no esta!...y EL es de mi otro yo!…¡no mío!…¡mi amigo ya está muerto! Ya nada me ata a el...lo deje de lado hace mucho tiempo-le responde muy enfadado con todo este conflicto que le estaban dando con alguien ya no estaba entre ellos.

-¡No hablo de el!-le grita molesta y con los ojos cristalizado, lo que menos quiere hablar ahora es del pobre Toothless que murió hace tiempo, no...había algo mas que el debía saber, pensaba ocultarlo hasta que sea tarde pero esto pudo con ella-yo hablo...de EL-agrega agachando la mirada y hablando casi en voz baja que solo los que la rodeaban la pudieron escuchar, en tanto dragon fantasmal como arquero quedaron alzaron la cejas no entendiendo de que estaba hablando, en eso alza la mirada para verlo teniendo lagrimas en los ojos y una leve sonrisa-hablo de...tu hijo-le termina de hablar colocando su mano en su vientre.

Por unos minutos silencio reino el lugar...

-¡¿QQQQUUUUEEEEE?!-grita y rugen todos el grupo entero, totalmente en shock.

-¿H-hijo?-tartamudean ambos castaños sorprendidos por esta gran noticia.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿cuándo?!...¡¿dónde?!-lanza preguntas por doquier Heather totalmente en shock, en eso es observada de mala gana por los cuatro hermanos-lo siento…es que la intriga me mata-se disculpa un poco arrepentida por hacer tantas pregunta de golpe.

-No...no es posible-comenta en shock el arquero aun sin poder creerse que ella tenga un hijo suyo-¿como puedes estar tan segura?-le pregunta aun sin poder creerlo y teniendo la mente el blanco, esto no podía ser posible...debía ser una broma.

-Tengo dos compañeras curanderas que me han hablado de esto-responde con un toque de gracia al recordar a Leia y Daisy como le contaban los síntomas que una mujer debe atravesar para tener un bebe, a Heather también se le vino esos recuerdos y la verdad aun le aterraba y descompone-y no soy estúpida, sé cómo actúa mi propio cuerpo, últimamente me eh sentido mareada y mas cansada de lo habitual, además...como mucho-agrega entre leves risas avergonzada mientras miraba y acariciaba dulcemente su vientre, luego levanta la vista para verlo-y eres el único hombre con quien eh estado-termina de responder con un tierno rubor mientras los dulces recuerdos de la cueva divagaban por su mente.

- _Astrid..._ -susurra en voz baja el joven jefe impresionado y a la vez ilusionado con esta noticia, a decir verdad la Astrid comandante se vía mas radiante de lo habitual y mas con ese tierno rubor.

-¡Valla! ¡Valla!...¡pero miren que nos trajo la corriente!-comenta una voz burlona y muy conocida para todos. Los vikingos y dragones voltean a ver hacia aun lado para ver algo que la verdad no se esperaban.

-¡ALVIN!-gritan sorprendidos por ver no solo al ex marginado en este lugar sino tambien a casi todo Berk!, ¿que significaba todo esto?

-Valla sorpresa...¿no?-comenta entre risas-esperábamos vernos a esta rata escapista-agrega señalando con su espada al arquero y su dragon- pero veo que están todos los traidores juntos…¡perfecto!-dice esta vez señalando a nuestros jinetes y sus dragones mientras una sombría sonrisa se le formaba-así los mataremos a todos de una vez por todas-termina de hablar muy feliz porque la suerte este de su lado al tener a todos los traidores juntos, así se ahorraba la molestias de irlos a buscar uno por uno.

-¡Al fin!...los invitados especiales llegaron-dice el arquero riendo sarcásticamente e ignorando todo lo anterior, ya era hora de que ellos llegaran-esto se pondrá muy interesante-termina de hablar teniendo una seria sonrisa.

Los vikingos de Berk se colocaron en guardia, los jinetes también pero mas por protección y por reflejo, los trillizos vieron que entre los guerreros estaba la otra Ruffnut y Snotlout con muchas intenciones de pelear, la comandante siente como es sujetada por el cuello de su camisa haciendola retroceder un pasos, de reojo observo que se trataba de Rex, el pesadilla negro la estaba protegiendo.

Por otra parte el pelinegro de una pierna por fin podrá obtener su venganza contra ese maldito que no solo le quito la pierna, sino que también lo humillo y mato de hambre a su novia, se las iba a pagar por todas.

 **En Velidum.**

Mientras tanto las cosas en el gran pueblo iban tranquilas, ya que antes de irse Valka y los jinetes hicieron que todos los dragones que trajeron vallan al volcan, obviamente los cuatro hermanos se quejaron por esto pero era para que no allá complicidades entre los humanos y los dragones, entre quejidos y molestias los cuatro aceptaron, por eso ahora el volcan termino siendo territorio de los dragones y los humanos se mantenían "pacíficos" hasta ahora.

Volviendo al pueblo sentado en un banco a fuera observando el volcan, estaba Fishlegs mayor, por petición de los chicos se tuvo que quedar para intentar "ayudar" a Yuki con los problemas de los dragones, el hombre suspiro un poco cansado y pensativo pero mayormente preocupado por sus amigos, saber que fueron al combate contra el arquero y no saber si volverán o no lo estaba matando de los nervios.

-Hola Fishlegs-lo saluda una dulce voz a su lado, este voltea a ver para saber de quien se trataba, el recién llegado o mejor dicho la llegada era nada más y nada menos que Leia.

-¡Oh!...hola Leia-le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- le pregunta con una tímida sonrisa, el rubio asiste amablemente ofreciéndole un lugar para que se pueda sentar, a lo que la castaña acepta, en eso observa a su amigo con curiosidad-¿en que estabas pensado?-le pregunta curiosa, este la mira con una ceja alzada-bueno...es que cuando venia a verte te vi algo pensativo-se explica tímida y nerviosamente.

-¡Oh!...lo que pasa es que estaba pensado en los chicos-le explica entendiendo mejor su pregunta para después cambiarla por una cara de preocupación, Leia también puso la misma cara, el saber que su maestra/amiga también fue le preocupaba que no volveria-solo espero que todo salga bien-agrega ilusionado de que nada malo este pasando a donde fueron ellos.

-Tu tranquilo...todos ellos son fuertes y tiene la ayuda de sus dragones, volverán con bien-le dice con una sonrisa confiada mientras lo intentaba anima, aunque por dentro este muy preocupada tenia la confianza de que su maestra y amigos volveran a salvo.

-Si tienes razón-con cuerda con ella teniendo una sonrisa, aunque su enemigo los conozca eso no significaba que la batalla la tenga asegurada, y es verdad sus amigos no estaban solos, sus dragones los ayudaran en todo lo que puedan, la castaña sonríe complacida porque pudo levantarle aunque esa un poco el animo.

 **De vuelta en la isla.**

El grupo de vikingos de Berk estaban en guardias mirando a los jinetes y al arquero de manera desafínate, los jinetes se mantenían serios y serenos pero entando con la guardia en alto mientras que el arquero estaba sereno pero con una sonrisa arrogante, en eso da un paso al frente llamando la atención de todos.

-Bien...la palabras terminaron y comenzara la batalla, el que tenga miedo y quiera correr que lo haga ahora-comenta de manera burlona mirando ambos grupos.

-¡JA! ¿Miedo de ti?...no me hagas reír-comenta con burla un vikingo de Berk-tu solo no podrás contra todos nosotros...sino con que ejercito piensa vencernos?!-le grita retándolo y burlándose de el, quien se creía este sujeto en asustarlos sabiendo que esta solo con un simple dragón.

Es mas...no tenia pensado en ser humillado por este flacucho nunca mas, así que tomo su arma y su escudo para salir corriendo contra el, su grito de furia arrazo el lugar, los jinetes vieron con sorpresa como el arquero no hacia nada para defender o que el dragón fantasmal no se movía, pero tanto Stoick como los hermanos entendieron que Hiccup solo esperaba hasta el ultimo segundo ante de contraatacar, de esta manera entendía sus enemigos y podía encontrar una oportinudad y una debilidad.

Pero para sorpresa de todos a mitad de la carrera del vikingo un gran y poderoso rayo apareció de golpe formando una línea enfrente, los jinetes y sus dragones se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba, los vikingos voltearon las miradas al cielo para sorprenderse, los jinetes hicieron lo mismo y lo que vieron no se lo esperaban.

Arriba desde el cielo no solo estaba el causante del disparo, sino que también estaba siendo acompañado por alguien mas, estos descendiendo desde el cielo, el primero en tocar tierra fue el Skrill, acompañado por un gran thyphomeran verdosos que para los jinetes se les hizo conocido, el siguiente era gran cortaleña, estos dos aterrizaron al lado del dragón fantasmal mientras que el Skrill aterrizo al lado del arquero.

Pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahí, ya que al lado del cortaleña apareció un alacambiante, esto no se lo esperaba ninguno.

-( _¡¿Lec?!_ )-preguntan de golpe los cuatro hermanos sorprendidos al reconocer al alacambiante aparecer de golpe.

-( _¿Lo conocen?_ )-pregunta Toothless entre confundido y extrañado, entendía que podrían conocer a muchos dragones pero no se esperaba de un alacambiante sabiendo que no son muy sociables con otros dragones.

-( _Claro que si...el..._ )-le responde Sky sorprendida pero a la vez no queriendo contar esa historia.

-¡Hey yo!-grita de golpe el arquero llamando al joven jefe, cosa que este lo mira sorprendido-recuerdas cuando te conté del alacambiante que ayude?-le pregunta con una sonrisa, a lo que el castaño asiste lentamente-pues era el-termina de hablar a su vez que señalaba con su pulgar al dragón reciente.

 _-(¡Hola sky! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!)_ -saluda/ruge el joven dragón muy animado por volver a ver a la nadder dorada.

 _-(Ho-hola Lec)_ -le devuelve el saludo algo avergonzada mientras volteaba la mirada una lado, a decir verdad no esperaba volver a verlo.

-(¡ _Grr!...Estas tan hermosa como siempre_!)-vuelve a gritar/rugir muy emocionado al igual que le tiraba una mirada coqueta, los jinetes miraban extraño al alacambiante, ¿que le estaba pasando?.

-(¿ _Y a ese que le pasa?_ )-pregunta Colmillo confundido y extrañado por el comportamiento de ese dragón.

-( _Digamos que el enano esta enamorado de mi hermana_ )-le responde Rex con un toque de gracia y mirando de reojo a su hermana, la mencionada resopla un poco molesta.

-( _Ella fue quien lo rescato y cuido mientras lo regresábamos con su manada_ )-agrega como respuesta Sugar recordando como hace unos años ese dragón no se quería despejar de la nadder, los tres hermanos rieron en vos baja mientras que la nadder les gruñe molesta.

-( _Pero ella siempre lo rechazo...aunque al parecer el enano no se rinde_ )-comenta el pesadilla negro entre leves risas, porque era verdad, Sky siempre lo rechazaba porque no era su tipo de dragón y estaba interesada en dragones únicos, más lo que no tengan mucho que ver con su propia familia.

-( _Me es extraño que dos razas diferentes se gusten entre si)_ -comenta el pesadilla rojo un tanto asqueado y extrañado por ver a dos razas diferentes enamorados, al decir eso Toothless y Stormfly miran disilumadamente nerviosos-( _y a ustedes dos que les pasa?_ )-les pregunta al voltear a verlos y más porque se veían algo inquietos.

 _-(¡Nada!_ )-le gritan ambos rápido y nerviosamente, su repentina respuesta asusto no solo al pesadilla sino algunos que los rodeaban. Mientras tanto, siendo ignorado, el joven dragón seguía intentando llamar la atención de la nadders.

-Ya basta Lec...concéntrate en el plan-lo interrumpe el arquero sin mirarlo y con voz seria, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en sus enemigos, a su lado el dragón morado gruñía muy enojado, el pobre dragón cambiante se calló de golpe.

El poderoso Skrill tenía la vista fija tanto en los vikingos de berk, como en el furia nocturna, esta vez demostraría que era mejor que el para que al final solo el mejor de los dos quede vivo, el arquero miraba ambos grupos y la verdad se sentía muy emocionado porque esto comience, mientras tanto el joven jefe empezaba a sentir la gota gorda de la presión del combate que estaba a punto de iniciar, pero a decir verdad….realmente su otro yo peleara con esos dragones? O tenía otro plan en mente?.

Tan rápido como se le vino esa pregunta, la respuesta llego enseguida, un gran "si", Astrid respiraba con calma para intentar mantener sus nervios tranquilos, algo le decía que todo esto no iba a terminar bien, mientras tanto Lec se acerca hasta el gran thyfoomeran.

-( _Aun no entiendo porque Snag se tiene que enfrentar a Sky, yo puedo hacer lo mismo y mejor_ )-le dice casi susurrando molesto porque este nuevo dragón se tenga que hacer cargo de su linda nadder si él estaba más que clasificado para enfrentarla.

-( _Sabes que tu camuflacion no sirve contra ella_ )-le responde el gran dragón seriamente y haciéndole recordar que ella estaba muy bien entrenada para pelear contra cualquier tipo de especie, además que su olfato estaba muy bien desarrollado para encontrarlo.

Al obtener esa respuesta el alacambiante se quiso morder la lengua de la frustración y la molestia porque a decir verdad el teína razón, en su mente Épsilon quiera alejar un poco a este joven dragón de la nadder todos aqui presente sabian que no estaba capacitado para pelear contra ella, en cambio Snag era el verdadero oponente para Sky, ambos eran agiles y astutos, solo esperaba que estos par de novatos puedan contra sus rivales.

-Y eso no es todo-comenta de golpe el arquero avanzando un par de pasos mientras desenfundaba su espada, ambos grupos se colocaron en guardia ante sus movimientos, el vikingo que estaba en suelo reacciona para volver con su grupo, el arquero camino cuatro paso mientras tenía su espada hacia abajo y las manos extendidas a cada lado-el terror...comienza...ahora-termina de hablar teniendo una sonrisa siniestra, esto extraño a más de uno.

Acto seguido el rostro del ojirojo se tornó serio mientras agarraba el mango de su espada con fuerza para terminar arrodillado en el suelo y clavar su espada en este, al hacerlo la tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse, al ver esto al gran jefe le estaba dando mala espina. Desde las profundidades salieron unos horribles monstruos, su aspecto era asqueroso, su cuerpo era delgado casi hasta los huesos, sus manos era gran y largas con garras, sus dientes era dos hileras de colmillos más que desprendían baba sin cesar, tenían cuatro ojos color sangre, además sus pupilas era rasgada.

-¡Les presento a los Necros!-grita el castaño teniendo una sonrisa siniestra mientras se levantaba, en eso desclava su espada para levantarla y apuntar hacia delante-¡ahora mátelos!-les ordena con fuerza y seriamente.

Los horribles bestias rugen con fuerza para después lanzarse rápidamente hacia ambos grupos, rápidamente los dragones reaccionan para alzar sus jinetes y salir volando, en cambios los vikingos de Berk alzan sus escudos para retenerlos, desde el cielo los jinetes observaron con asombro como esas horribles cosas atacaban a los demás. Por otra parte los cuatro hermanos no se elevaron sino que arremetieron contra esas bestias, siendo Rex y Smoker lo que tomaron la iniciativa, el gran pesadilla envuelto con su fuego envistió con fuerza, mientras que el cremallerus salto para soltar su gas y lo activa para empezar a rodar hacia ellos, a su vez detrás de ambos Sugar y Sky iba detrás de ellos pero la nadder atacaba ambos lados con sus espinas.

Los cuatro pensaban ir contra su hermano y detenerlo cueste lo que cueste, desde el cielo Hiccup les ordeno a sus amigos que ayuden a los vikingos, era una locura, pensaba Snotlout pero muchos estaban de acuerdo, sin oponerse los jinetes descendieron para ayudar, en el suelo el arquero y sus amigos dragones no había movido un músculo, pero el castaño tenia una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Que predecibles son jajaja-comenta riendo en voz baja, rápidamente truena sus dedos dándole la señal a sus compañeros.

Los cuatro dragones que estaban detrás de el prestan atención ante la iniciativa, para luego salir impulsados con fuerza pasando por enzima del arquero y el Skrill, los cuatro se dirigían hacia los cuatro hermanos siendo el Typhoomerang y Alacambiante los primeros, estos chocan contra Rex y Smoker a su vez que Snag y Viper pasan por encima de ambos para ir contra Sugar y Sky, la batalla entre los ocho comenzó.

-Tu espera aun…-comenta el arquero sonriendo de lado al dragon a su lado, mientras le daba leves palmadas aun costado, este ignora las palmadas y se mantiene quieto observando con enfado y recelo al furia, este junto con su grupo bajaba hacia las bestias horribles-¡AHORA!-vuelve gritar pero esta vez dirigiéndose a sus súbditos.

Sabia que tarde o temprano su otro yo ayudaría a los guerreros de Berk, estén o no en su contra era un agradable condena ayudar a los otros, algo que muy en el fondo lo entendía, al escuchar el grito del arquero, el joven jefe y Toothless lo miran para volver a ve al frente, en eso el grupo entero ve como algunas de esas bestias, que aun emergían de suelo, le salían alas por debajo de sus brazos para que rápidamente despeguen hacia todos ellos.

-¡Maniobras evasivas!-grita con fuerza Hiccup a su vez que le indicaba a su amigo que se hagan aun lado, acto seguido el grupo entero se separo.

Los pobres jinetes no tuvieron otra alternativa más que eludir a estas horribles criaturas para después poder encontrar una forma de contraatacar, a decir verdad cada uno estaba por su propia cuenta, desde el suelo el arquero miraba todo con una mirada de satisfacción por ver este caos que estaba cometiendo, hace un par de semanas atrás no se hubiera esperado este resultado, sus enemigos estaban mas acorralados que nunca, hasta que algo llamo su atención, al girar su vista a la derecha observo a Toothless derribar algunas bestias con su hermosos fuego, eso le hizo sonreír aun mas.

-Es todo tuyo-comenta cerrado los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa y agachando la mirada, al recibir la aprobación que tanto quiera el dragon morado avanzo un par de pasos para rugir con fuerza mientras la una corriente eléctrica lo envolvía.

De un aletazo el gran Skrill sale disparado hacia su objetivo, tentado en poder obtener su venganza, en cambio el arquero vuelve a observa la lucha entre los necros y los vikingos.

 **Sky VS Snag**.

Ambos dragones se envestían con gran fuerza, agilidad y choque de sus alientos, para desgracia del dragon fantasmal la nadder era muy ágil y peligrosa con sus patas, igual que su cola, pero aun así no se quedaba atrás, suerte para el que era primo de los furia, y aunque su agilidad no era tan buena como la de ellos aun así no se quedaba atrás.

-( _Snag…¿por que haces esto?_ )-le pregunta la nadder entre molesta y preocupada, ¡¿por que hacia esto?!, ¿no se supone que son amigos?-( _no ves que intentamos ayudar a nuestros hermano, ¡el no esta bien!_ )-agrega alterada e intentarlo convencerlo del problema que su hermano tenia.

-(¿ _De que estas hablando?, el amo siempre quiso eliminar a los humanos_ )-le responde serio e indignado, como se atrevía a decirle que el amo estaba equivocado si ella misma sabia muy bien de sus planes-( _¡ustedes los traicionaron…y pagaran por eso!_ )-le termina de responder muy molesto por sus actos, para que acto seguido la invista con fuerza.

La pobre nadder recibe el impacto con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo, esto no tenia sentido, realmente su hermano los quería muerto a ellos cuatro tambien?, no…no lo podía creer, parpadea un par de veces para ver que el dragon arena iba lanzarle su fuego, rápidamente rueda aun lado para levantarse de un salto y lanzarle sus espinas, Snag esquiva este ataque para ir volando directo hacia ella, Sky lo esquiva en el ultimo segundo para ser ella quien lo invista.

Si quiera respuesta debía derrotarlo para después ir contra su hermano.

 **Rex VS Epsilon**.

Ambos dragones fogoneros habían dejado de luchar entre si para comenzar a rodearse mientras se miraban de manera desafiante, mostrando sus colmillos, aunque rápidamente la mirada desafiante del Typhoomerang se relajo un poco, este extraño un poco al pesadilla.

-(¡ _Ja!...al fin demostrare que quien de nuestra especies es mejor y mas feroz_ )-le dice el gran dragon orgulloso por demostrar que su especie era mucho mejor que los pesadillas.

-( _Sigue soñando...tu especie siempre será la sombra de la nuestra_ )-le responde el pesadilla con cierto toque de gracia y burla, en lo único que los superaban ellos era en tamaño pero esfuerza y ferocidad no había nadie que los superaba.

-( _Eso esta por verse...veremos que dragon fojonero es el mejor_ )-le dice molesto por ese insulto, nadie se iba a burla de el y mucho menos de su especie, ambos dragones se enciende para arremeter contra el otro con gran fuerza.

Fuego, feroces rugidos y dolores sonaban entre si, fuertes envestida, también había fuertes mordidas y arañazos casi profundos pero ninguno de los dos se iba rendir con tal de demostrar que no solo su especie era la mejor que el otro, sino también quien de los dos debía permanecer al lado del arquero.

 **Smoker VS Lec** **.**

Para desgracia del cremallerus la tenia complicada ya que su rival era un dragon que se podía camuflar con cualquier tipo ambiente, ¡¿como derrotarlo algo asi?! O mejor dicho…¡¿como encontrarlo?!, el pobre recibía golpe tras golpe sin poder ver a su enemigo.

-( _Para ser un dragon de dos cabezas y cuatro ojos…eres un inútil! Jajaja_ )-se escucha la voz burla del alacambiante, esto llamo la atención de la cabeza derecha, se había olvidado que este enano era muy hablador.

Ya al recibir otro golpe mas miro a su hermano seriamente, este sintió su mirada y entre los dos se intentaron leer la mente, solo para que asistieran y rápidamente comenzaron a girar sobre si mismo dejando un círculo de gas tras ellos, entre el camuflaje el joven dragon se extraño ya que el gas lo rodeaba y antes de que pueda preguntarse que estaban haciendo el cremallerus lanza chispas para encender el gas, la explosión hizo que el pobre dragon cambiante aparezca tirado en el suelo algo adolorido y que de entre la columna de humo aparezca el cremallerus con una mirada seria.

-( _Se nota que no has participado en batallas pero…_ )- le dice la cabeza derecha sin cambiar su mirada seria-( _pero nunca debes hablar en ellas_ )-agrega de manera algo burlona la cabeza izquierda, luego de eso ambos lo atacan de manera consecutiva.

 **Viper VS Sugar.**

A diferencia de sus hermanos, Sugar intentaba luchar contra una buena amiga y que a su vez intentaba entender esta situación, ya que no lograba entender nada de esto, ¿por que ellos estaban aliados con su hermano?, si se notaba que no era el mismo.

-( _Por favor Viper…termina con esto…no ves que debemos ayudar a Hiccup!_ )-le suplica e intenta hacerla entrar en razón, su hermano no era quien ellos creían, solo estaba bajo el control de esa bruja.

-(¡¿ _Y tu no ves que es lo que estamos haciendo?_!)-le pregunta seriamente a su vez que le lanzaba un coletazo pero esta lo esquiva-( _aun me estoy preguntando porque deje que ustedes se quedaron con el….¡ninguno de ustedes se lo merecen!_ )-le grita/ruge muy molesta y celosa porque ellos tenia un gran humano a su lado y no sabia cuidarlo como es debido.

Sugar no sabia que hacer, no quería pelear contra ella pero sus palabras tenían sentido, realmente ella se merecía estar con Hiccup?, hasta donde sabia solo le causaban problemas, sino era entre ellos era contra los humanos que los odiaba, tal vez nunca debió ser salvada. Gracias a esa distracción la dragona logar acertar un golpe de su cola haciendo que la gronckle caiga adolorida.

 **Toothless e Hiccup**.

El dúo peleaba rápido y ferozmente, estas malditas bestias iban y venían por todo lados, parecían que estaban en un enjambre de abejas y desgraciadamente no podan ayudar a sus amigos y a la gente de Berk. Y repentinamente el joven alpha siente que algo no andaba bien, al mirar rápidamente aun lado ve como el Skrill venia directamente hacia el, desgraciadamente no pudo esquivarlo y recibió su envestida de lleno, ante esta acción Hiccup se separa de su amigo para comenzar a caer, lejos de esto ambas Astrid 's observan con sorpresa como el castaño caía al suelo, la joven jinete mira hacia donde estaba Toothless y este estaba teniendo una intensa lucha contra el Skrill.

-¡Mira!-le grita su otro yo apuntado con su dedo hacia abajo, ella le hace caso y ve como el castaño planeaba con sus alas, eso fue un pequeño alivio para la jinete pero eso duro poco ya que Stormfly se tuvo que mover de manera bruta para esquivar a esa bestias.

-Debemos bajar…estamos siendo una carga para Stormfly-le dice seriamente mirándola, ella asiste, tenia razón aunque la nadder tenga la fuerza suficiente para llevarlas a ambas, le debía ser incomodo para pelear, debían dejarla pelar sola, en eso la joven jinete voltea la mira hacia delante y toca a su amiga para llamarle la atención-Stormfly desciende-le ordena sin cambiar su expresión.

La dragona la escucha y obedece, esquivando algunas de las bestias desciende rápidamente, antes es acción Heather las mira y observa tanto su amigo como a la dragona, Tuffnut comenta que se siente mejor peleando el tierra, con eso dicho le dice a su amiga que aterrice, la dragona plateada asiste y desciende rápidamente haciendo que dos criaturas se choquen entre si. Ya cerca del suelo la joven jinete baja de un salto y antes de que la comandante la acompañe Stormfly se eleva a una buena altura haciendo que la pobre no se pueda bajar y se tenga que agarra con fuerza de las manoplas.

-¡¿Pero que rayos?!-se pregunta asustada viendo el suelo desde cielo-¡Stormfly! ¡¿que significa esto?!-le pregunta molesta e intentado que le de una buena explicación.

-¡Lo siento Astrid!-le grita desde el suelo la jinete mirándola, esta la mira extrañada, asustada y confundida-pero no podemos dejar que te hagas daño-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras sacaba su espada, esto confundió aun mas a la rubia-no puede dejar que ese bebe ni tu salgan dañados-le terminar de confesar sintiéndose mal por sacarla de la batalla pero su otro yo es un poco masoquista a la hora de la luchar, asíque entre su amiga y ella deshicieron sacarla de esta pelea.

-¡¿Que?!...¡eso no es justo!-le grita indignada y muy molesta porque solo este embarazada no pueda pelear, no iba hacer nada indebido para dañar a su hijo-Stormfly bájame ahora...¡debo ir ayudar!-le ordena a la dragona furiosa pero esta la ignoraba.

-¡Stormfly cuídala!-le dice a su amiga muy confiada de que podía protegerla, como respuesta la nadder resopla convencida y prometiéndole que lo ara.

-¡No!...¡esto no es justo!...¡ASTRID!-grita con mucha frustración la pobre comandante a su vez que se agarraba fuertemente de las manoplas y era llevada por la dragona que esquivaba unas criaturas, el nombre de su otro yo fue lo ultimo que pudo gritar. En cambio desde el suelo la joven jinete suspiraba entre risas.

-Va a matarme después de esto-se dice así mismo entre risas porque sabia muy bien como era ella misma, en eso escucha unos pasos acercándose, al voltear a ver vio como Heather y Tuffnut se le acercaba junto Cizalladura.

-Astrid...que paso con la otra Astrid?-le pregunta confundida y extrañada por no ver a la otra, se suponia que ambas iban en la nadder y verla solo a ella al confundió un poco.

-Por ahora ella estará fuera de esto-el responde con una leve sonrisa de costado, la pelinegra se que le quedo mirando con una ceja alzada y sin entender muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo con eso.

-Eemm...chicas lamente interrumpir la platica pero tenemos compañía-les interrumpe el rubio vikingo mirando seriamente al frente con su arma lista y con la dragona plateada gruñendo ferozmente.

Las chicas miran con interés hacia el frente y puede ver que Tuffnut tenía razón, avanzado lentamente hacia ellos estaba esas horribles bestias, tirando baba, Heather y Astrid se miran entre si y en eso aparece una sonrisa retadora, acto seguido la pelinegra saca su espada para que luego ambas corren hacia las bestias para el asombro del rubio.

-¡Oi-oigan!-les grita con sorpresa por su repentina carrera hacia al el enemigo, antes hacer algo la dragona plateada las sigue-¡¿tu también?!...¡oigan espéreme!-le vuelve a grita molesto porque lo hallan dejado atrás.

Ambas chicas fueron corriendo con sus armas en alto mientras soltaba un grito de guerra, detrás suyo Cizalladura los envestía con fuerza, a la vez que lanzaba sus espinas, protegiendo sus espaldas Tuffnut lanzaba golpes de diestra y siniestras, entre los cuatro debían abrir un campo por si alguno quería bajar.

 **Entre los bosques.**

El joven jefe estaba bajándose de un árbol, tuvo mucha suerte de volver a hacer su traje de vuelo sino ahora tal vez la caído lo hubiera matado, aunque tuvo que usar las copas de los árboles para aterrizar, lo malo es que la rama que uso para agarrase se le quebró y cayo un par de ramas mas abajo, por suerte tuvo la reacción para agarrarse antes de seguir cayendo, ahora en el suelo se masajeaba un poco los hombros mientras soltaba algunos quejidos, no se esperaba ese ataque del Skrill, solo esperaba que su amigo pueda contra el.

-Menos mal que me adelante en modificar la cola de Toothless-se dice así mismo aliviado por prevenir algo como esto, sabia que tarde o temprano se iba a separar de su amigo asíque era bueno haberle hecho una aleta automática.

-Valla...me preguntaba cuando bajarías-comenta una voz detrás suyo, el jinete se gira para ver que apoyado contra uno de los árboles estaba su otro yo, este se despega del árbol para caminar un par de pasos, esos ojos rojos casi sin vida que el tenia le ponían los pelos de punta-por ahora no te preocupes de Toothless...chispitas no lo matara...no aun-agrega con de manera tranquila para después sonreír de manera siniestra.

-¿Por que haces esto?...es de Toothless de quien estas hablando-le pregunta enojado y confundido al mismo tiempo, ¿por que lastimaría a Toothless de esta manera?.

-¡No confundas las cosas!...el Toothless que conocí fue asesinado hace mucho tiempo-le responde seriamente apuntado con su espada, para el Toothless no era su Toothless.

-Entonces dime...¡¿por que quieres seguir con esto?!-le vuelve a preguntar enfadado y porque quería evitar ese tema que no llegaría a ningún lado, pero aun había algo que no entendía...si lo que estaba haciendo era algo que el realmente queria o era lo que Hera quiera?.

-Creí que ya te lo había respondido..quiero terminar lo que no pudo hacer hace semanas-le responde sin emoción alguna y pensado que su otro yo era alguien tonto.

-Realmente ese es tu propósito o de ella?-le pregunta seriamente a su vez que sacaba su espada de su pierna, el arquero reía un poco para terminar una gran carcajada.

-Tal vez podría decirse que es un poco de ambos-le confianza entre risas, el joven jefe chasquea los dientes, ahora sabiendo que esa mujer lo tenia dominando debia terminar enseguida, luego de que la risas paran ambos se miran desafiantes-deja de pensar que somos iguales yo...nos parecemos...pero nuestras vidas son muy diferentes-le termina diciendo arto de que el los este comparando cuando es una clara realidad de que ambos son completamente distintos por dentro.

-Es cierto...y por eso voy a detenerte...aquí y ahora-concuerda con el muy serio, en eso levanta su arma hasta la altura de su pecho y aprieta el botón para que salga la hoja, lo sorprendente de esto es que la hoja no estaba envuelta en llamas, sino que esta se veía simplemente de color rojo.

-Esto se pondrá muy interesante-confianza sonriendo de costado y sintiéndose muy emocionado por esta nueva faceta que su yo adquirió.

Sin decir nada mas ambos castaño arremete contra el otro y chocar espadas, el arquero se dio cuenta del intenso calor que emanaba la espada de su otro yo, eso le hizo entender que el a modificado su arma para que el fuego sea mas intenso dentro de la hoja y no por fuera, cada día lo sorprendía mas, pero aun así ni con eso podría derrotar su nueva espada, sin bien no era tan buena como la el hizo, era lo suficientemente resistente para el combate.

Ambos castaños comenzaron a lanzarse golpes tras goles, a diestra y siniestras, esquivando o bloqueando, sin retroceder ni avanzar, si retrocedían volvían a recuperarse, si no podían esquivar, bloqueaban estaban siendo muy parejos en ambos sentidos.

-Que interesante diferencia hay desde nuestro ultimo combate-comenta un tanto sorprendido con el nivel de su otro yo mientras forcejaban, a diferencia de su primer combate donde apenas estaba su nivel, solo que en ese momento no estaba tan confiado como ahora, el joven jefe no respondió ante sus palabras-pero te recuerdo que yo estaba enfermo en ese entonces-le terminar de responde descolocando un poco al jinete.

Al ver esta pequeña distracción por parte del jinete, el arquero sonrío de gusto, en eso le lanzo un izquierdazo pero el jinete reacción rápido para agacharse solo para ver como la rodilla del arquero impactaba en su mentón, el pobre jinete suelta un quejido de dolor a su vez que cerraba los ojos, acto seguido el arquero vulve a remeterlo con su puño en la boca del estomago, acto seguido con la punta del mango de su espada golpea la cien del jinete, este cae al suelo adolorido.

-Como te lo dije anteriormente yo...eres bueno, en muchas cosas pero careces de ser un verdadero guerrero-le dice entre sonrisa mientras apoyaba su espada sobre su hombro derecho.

Desde el suelo Hiccup intentaba levantarse sintiéndose algo débil y temblando un poco mientras tosía, sus golpes si que eran certeros y fuertes, ahora entendía porque dijo que estaba "enfermo", pero ahora estaba enfermo de locura.

-Dos...pueden...jugar...al mismo-comenta en voz baja mientras tosía, el arquero alza una ceja sin entender que dijo, se acerco un poco solo para que después reciba un fuerte derechazo debajo del mentón haciéndolo caer y soltando algunos quejidos de dolor.

-Auch...buen golpe-lo felicita tocándose la quijada y moviéndola un poco, no se la descolo pero si que le dolía, a su vez que el pobre jinete se levantaba adolorido-que no te digan lo contrario...la herrería te hace fuerte-le confianza para que después coloque ambas manos sobre la altura de su cabeza y levantarse de un salto.

Sin decir nada mas ambos optaron por enfrentarse una vez mas, chocando sus espadas fuerza, de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, por cada golpe y bloqueo las chispas saltaban, pero de golpe el arquero se agacho para patearle la pierna derecha, sabiendo que su pierna izquierda tenia limite de espacio no tendría suficiente equilibrio, gracias a esto el jinete cayo pero se recuerdo a tiempo rodando a un lado para esquivar un golpe de espada.

Hiccup rápidamente se frena y se levanta para lanzar su espada, esta vuela hacia su objetivo pero el arquero reacciona rapido haciendose aun lado y viendo como la espada pasa de largo, lo auto-felicito por ese gran lanzamiento pero para su desgracia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a lo siguiente. Al mirar al frente observa con sorpresa como el jinete venia corriendo hacia el para darle un fuerte derechazo en toda la cara, el pobre no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, acto seguido el joven jefe comenzó a darle golpes tras golpes que iban al rostro y al estomago uno tras otro.

Esto hizo que el arquero soltara su arma hasta que se canso de recibir golpes y en el segundo le iba acertar otro derechazo a su cara se agacho para agarra el brazo del jinete y apoyarlo contra su hombro y cuerpo, para acto seguido levantar al jinete sobre su cabeza y derribarlo contra el suelo, Hiccup de espalda contra el suelo suelta un quejido de dolor pero al abrir los ojos reacciona para detener el pisotón que su gemelo iba darle a su cara, con mucho esfuerzo hace aun lado su pie para rodar y poder levantarse.

Ambos castaños respiraban algo agitado y adoloridos, el arquero aprieta con fuerza el puño para salir corriendo hacia su espada, el jinete reacciona y corre hacia la suya, ambas armas estaba casi cerca de la otra, el primero en llegar es el arquero, se voltea lanzado un golpe hacia abajo pero el jinete la esquiva saltando por encima de este y dando una vuelta de carnero, con furia el arquero se gira sobre si mismo mientras el jinete agarra su arma…el resultado.

El joven jefe arrodillado sosteniendo su espada con una mano apuntado hacia arriba mientras que el arquero sosteniendo su espada con una mano apuntando hacia abajo, ambas puntas de las espadas estaba muy cerca del cuello del rival, ambos chicos respiraba profundos mientras que el sudo de sus frentes recorrían sus caras.

-En verdad...quieres...seguir...con esto?-le pregunta entre bocanadas de aire el joven jefe.

-Nada...ni nadie...impedira que...logre...mi venganza-le responde entre bocanadas de aire al ves que tenia una mirada muy segura en cumplir con su objetivo.

Antes de poder decir algo mas, el joven jinete reacciona rápido pateando la pierna derecha del arquero haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio, el ojirojo se quedo muy sorprendido por este ataque, raro, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, pero quedo aun mas sorprendido cuando pasando por enzima de su cara un mazo con picos, esto lo hizo enojar aun mas, así que rápidamente reacción usado sus manos como apoyo y girando sobre si mismo para lanzar una fuerte patada a quien lo ataco por la espalda.

Mientras el nuevo integrando recibió un par de golpes, el joven jefe rodó aun lado para alejarse un poco de la batalla, en cambio el arquero se impuso con su manos para poder pararse, la verdad dos cosas lo hicieron enfadar, que su otro yo le allá salvado la vida y que de este idiota atacara por la espada, es un golpe muy bajo para cualquier guerrero sin honor, pero que se podía espera de vikingos y especialmente de…

-Snotlout-comenta fastidiado el arquero al verlo aquí interrumpiendo la batalla de el contra su reflejo-¿que es lo quieres enano?-le pregunta seriamente mientras que el joven jefe se levanta extrañado, sino fuera porque este Snotlout tiene otra ropa y le falta un pie, casi lo confundo con su amigo.

-Eh venido saldar cuentas-le responde enojado mientras se limpiaba la comisura del labio, esas pata si fue fuerte pero ya nada le sorprendía de este traidor-y que bueno que los encontré a los dos...dos por el precio de uno-agrega sonriendo muy contento porque su plan de seguirlo valió la pena, ahora podía acabar con los dos traidores de una buena vez.

-Sigue soñando idiota-le dice el ojirojo de manera burla, ni crea que iba a matarlo tan fácilmente.

-Eso esta por verse-le responde sonriendo muy confiado a su vez que se colocaba en guardia, esto hizo que el arquero cambie su expresión a una seria y alce su arma para colocarse en guardia.

-(Ay dioses...¿Cuándo se acabara esta pesadilla?)-se pregunta mentalmente el pobre jinete suspirando desanimadamente .

Si uno ya era difícil, dos al mismo tiempo iba hacer agotador pero no se podía dar el lujo de perder, no…no podía, si quería avanzar y terminar debía hacerlo ahora, no había otra salida, asíque sin mas alzo su espada listo para el siguiente round. Los tres guerreros se miraban desafiantes, apretando tanto los dientes como el mango de sus armas, el ojirojo se relamió los labios, al ojiverde le sudaba la frente y al pelinegro se le tensaba los músculos, justo detrás del vikingo una fuerte explosión los ilumino, esa fue la señal para ir en contra de su enemigo, soltando un gran grito de guerra y con sus armas en alto, los tres corrieron hacia su objetivo.

 _Continuara_.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui!...uff qe intenso fue todo esto...berk..el arquero..los jinetes...necros y dragones...todo esto es una locura!...wait minute...O.o**

 **¡LA COMANDANTE EMBARAZADA! ¡Ay dioses!**

 **Yo bueno...bueno...bueno...solo quiero disculparme por tardar tanto TTwTT...yo espero que la historia aun les interese...asi la puedo continuar ya qu estamos a la mitad ñwñ**

 **Nos estaremos viendo para la proxima mis vikingos y vikingas ñwñ/**


	14. Maniobra B-5

**Buenas vikingos y vikingas...aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta linda y larga historia jejjeje..**

 **Esperos que les guste esto y a su vez que lo disfruten ñwñ.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

" **LO SIENTO".**

 **En altamar.**

La ex prisionera navegaba sin rumbo alguno, después de obtener la información que quería, se alejo lo mas posible de la isla llamada Berk, pero con el apuro solo pudo llevarse pocas provisiones y ahora después estar una semana en altamar en un pequeño bote, la pobre ya estaba perdiendo la esperanzas de encontrar tierra firme, acostada sobre este mirando el cielo, se preguntaba...si realmente valía la pena estar ciegamente enfadados contra ese hombre de cabellos castaños?

Pero en parte lo entendía, ella misma vivió ese tipo de dificultad al vivir en el reino de Ludwing, asíque lo entendía, pero lo que aun no lograba entender como dos personas que eran iguales podían ser tan diferentes o por que ese rubio vikingo llamado Fishlegs, se sentía culpable.

-Que personas mas extrañas-se dice así misma entre extrañada y confundida, a decir verdad no debería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sino mas bien encontrar una forma de ver tierra firme-creo...que estoy perdida-se vuelve a decir vagamente y perdiendo toda esperanza de poder salir de esto con vida.

Al saber que no encontraría nada, además que sus reservas de comida ya se les había agotado y que ya no tenia fuerzas para levantarse, se dejo relajar a la espera de su hora y que las valkirias la venga a buscar para llevarla directamente a las puertas del Valhala.

 _***Flashbacks***_

Hacia días que Camicazi estaba en esta isla llamada Berk, observando desde las sombras como el mismo pueblo se reconstruía pero mas quedo observando a ese hombre llamado Alvin, el que se hacia llamar el jefe del lugar, aunque el pobre hombre no la estaba pasando bien con esas horribles heridas de quemaduras, aun así eso no evitara que el hombre se quedara con los brazos cruzados e ideara un plan para matar a ese hombre llamado Hiccup y una mujer llamada...¿Hera?.

Asíque para saber que estaba pasando se acerco de una de las ventanas para poder escuchar de qué estaban hablando, y por lo que se podía oír habia varias personas reunidas.

-¡Deberíamos buscarlos en vez estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo!-comenta una voz algo familiar para la chica y al parecer no parecía nada contento.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el...ya hace días que debimos salir a buscarlos-comenta y concuerda otra persona un tanto anciana y gruñiona.

-¿Tu que dices Alvin?-pregunta otra una voz mas tranquila.

-Creo que mejor es esperar...restaurar fuerzas y mejorar nuestras armas, a quien vamos a buscar tiene fuerzas grandes y armas mas potenciales...no lo olviden-les responde ese hombre con voz seria y algo dolida pero con un toque de sabiduría.

La reunión continúo poco mas pero para ella ya había escuchado suficiente, asíque planeaban ir tras ese hombre llamado Hiccup, contra esa mujer llamada Hera y todo el grupo de vikingos que montan dragones, siendo sincera parecía todo una gran locura, muchos enemigos y poco tiempo.

Cuando se alejo del sitio sintió como alguien la manoteaba de la muñeca y la jalaba para terminar estampada contra la pared, a continuación sintió el filo de una navaja contra su garganta.

-¿Que haces aquí Camicazi?-pregunta una voz muy seria pero al vez muy conocida para ella, al abrir los ojos pudo observa a su antigua compañera de prisión.

-¡Oh!...hola Ruffnut...¿como estas?-le responde saludándola con una sonrisa burlona mientras se quejaba un poco del golpe en su espalda.

-Dejante de bromas...responde ¡¿que estaba haciendo aquí espiando a mi jefe?!-le vuelve a pregunta aun mas enojada que antes mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y hacia un poco mas de presión de su navaja provocando que se le escape un pequeño chirrido a la mujer, esperaba que no allá estado espiando.

-Oye tranquila...solo quería escuchar de que estaban hablando-le responde con calma y seriedad mientra levantaba sus manos en señal de que se tranquilice.

-¿Por que los espiabas?-le vuelve preguntar un poco mas calmada y dejando de presionar un poco pero aun mantenía su actitud seria.

-Me parece un poco injusto que las personas que ayudaron, nos rescataron y nos salvaron, los quieran matar-le responde igual de seria pero también muy molesta-¿no que querías volver a tu hermano?, ¡¿a tu familia?!, y mírate ahora...estas en su contra-agrega indignada señalándola con mirada, no podía creer que después de todos estos años de estar encerrada diciéndole de querer volver a ver a su hermano, a su familia y a amigos, lo termine traicionando a todos a la mera oportunidad que tuvo.

Ruffnut quedo muy sorprendida por sus palabras, porque cada palabra que dijo era ciertas, lastimada y dolida aleja su navaja, al igual que la suelta y retrocede un par de pasos hacia atrás. Como se supone que responda o contradiga eso?, sabia bien que si saldría iría a buscar el maldito de Hiccup por encerrarla por tantos tiempo, pero nunca se espero que sus amigos y su propia familia, su hermano, se unieran a el, eso fue un golpe tan fuerte para ella que no supo que hacer, por eso se quedo aquí a la espera de ir contra el arquero...pero ahora que sabe que irían por el grupo en donde estaba su hermano...no sabia hacer si lo volverá a ver.

-Todo ellos ya tomaron su decisión-responde una voz muy seria aun lado de ambas chicas, estas voltean la mirada con sorpresa, mas Camicazi que no se esperaba ser encontrada...otra vez.

-¡Snotlout!-dice la rubia de dos coletas sorprendida de verlo aquí, ¿no se supone que el estaba en la reunión?-creí que estabas en la reuni…-le intenta preguntar aun sorprendida pero queda aún más cuando el pelinegro la ignora caminado hacia la rubia, esta retrocede algo intimidada por la seriedad y cercanía del vikingo.

-Ellos escogieron el bando con esos cuatro dragones, no merecen ser llamados vikingos-le dice a la rubia con voz seca y enfado comprimido, esto asusto aún más al pobre rubia-para mi...son solo unos...marginados-le termina de responder dándose media vuelta sin cambiare su mirada, aunque Camicazi si noto como el vikingo apretaba con mucha fuerza los puños.

Para el gran Snotlout no le importaba nada que cada uno de sus ex compañeros y amigos se allá unidos con los dragones, eso lo tenía sin cuidado, lo que si le importaba que todos ellos se hallan aleado a esos cuatro dragones, los que los tuvieron matando de hambre, los que les hizo perder sus hogares, los que los torturaron por 10 años, era por eso que los odiaba y prefería que estuvieran muertos.

Mientras el vikingo se retiraba, la rubia vikinga reflexión un poco las palabras de su amante, y a decir verdad no estaba para nada equivocado, porque aunque su hermano y amigos se unieron con su principal enemigo, los dragones, pero cuatro de ellos se destacaron más que todos. Camicazi solo los miraba con lastima y tristeza, saber que van a pelear contra tus propios amigos, que van a intentar matarse, era muy horrible.

-¡Todo ustedes están locos!-le termina diciendo al vikinga muy enfada para después salir corriendo, no lo lograba entender porque tratar así a tu propia gente o matar a algunos dragones que no les hacía nada.

Tanto ellos como los dragones solo intentan encontrar su lugar en el mundo, tener una isla, un pueblo era proteger a tu gente, a tus amigos, a tu familia, solo porque algunos eligieron otro lugar no significa que se intente matar unos a otros como unos salvajes, tal vez el pelear contra otros porque se lo merecen lo podia entender, pero no con alguien que a nacido y crecido contigo, que a luchado y ayudado a tu lado.

Mientras la ex prisionera se alejaba, Ruffnut no intento detenerla, a decir verdad ella no entendía como todo ellos se sentían, no lo que les causaba esta traición.

 _***fin del flashbacks***_

 **En altamar.**

La pobre rubia abrió los ojos débilmente, al verla vista al cielo solo un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza.

- _Son...todos...unos...locos_ -su voz apenas era auditiva por la falta de agua y comida, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse mientras dejaba que la marea haga su trabajo en navegarla gasta donde quiera, ya no tenía las fuerzas para luchar contra ella.

Solo tenía la esperanza de que sus amigos de prisión y los que la rescataron no se encuentren.

 **En la isla piedra de Thor.**

Polvo, fuego y explosiones era todo lo que se podía ver, los bravos vikingos y los feroces dragones luchaban contra horribles bestias con gran garras, para desgracia de los vikingos estas bestias era agiles y rápidas, y al tener cuatro ojos casi no tenían punto ciego, en pleno combate algunos guerreros se estaban cuestionando si pelear en esta loca guerra era necesario, en cambio los jinetes seguían luchando con fuerza y sin necesidad de rendirse.

Se dividieron en dos equipos, por tierra y por aire, Stoick encabezo al grupo en tierra, conformados por Astrid, Tuffnut mayor y Heather, el gran jefe pensó que para pelear mejor contra estas bestias era mejor hacer equipos, Cizalladura y Rompecráneos también les ayudaban, en el aire, Valka lideraba el liderazgo con los gemelos, Fishlegs y Snotlout, también intento hacer entrar a la comandante pero por alguna extraña razón que la pobre castaña no entendió fue que Stormfly quería evitar que ella se les uniera.

-Oye Astrid...¿qué le pasa a tu dragón?-pregunta el rubio de un ojo un poco confundido mirando al cielo y ver como la nadder de la chica no estaba ayudando a los demás. La jinete observa rápidamente al cielo para ver a su amiga.

-Bueno...ella tiene otra misión...y es protege a Astrid y su hijo-responde con una pequeña sonrisa seria, esto dejo sorprendido al jefe y que además se quiso dar un patada por olvidarse que ella llevaba a su nieto...o nieta-pero creo que la verdadera causa es que ella vigila alguien más-agrega bajando la mirada y observado seriamente a sus enemigos.

-¿Así?...¿cómo a quién?-le vuelve a preguntar el rubio esta vez mas confundido que antes, a que se estaba refiriendo con eso de "vigilar" cuando tenía que cuidarse y cuidar a la otra Astrid?.

-A el-le termina de responder seriamente alzando tanto su mirada como su espada hacia su derecha, los tres vikingos voltean la mirada hacia donde la jinete apuntaban, solo para quedar asombrados.

Arriba en el cielo un poco alejado del campo de batalla y del todo el enjambre de bestias se podía ver los destellos de luces, si no mal recordaban esa era la dirección en donde Toothless y el Skrill peleaban, ciertamente ver el potente rayo del dragón electro chocar contra el poderoso fuego del furia nocturna era algo muy impactante e impresionante.

-Concéntrese...al igual que el todo estamos en peligro-interrumpe el jefe seriamente para volver a concentrarse en la batalla y justo a tiempo ya que una de esas bestia casi lo corta pero pudo esquivarlo a tiempo para darle un golpe y luego cortarlo.

Los tres asistieron dándole la razón, rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, atacando, bloqueando y esquivando los ataques del enemigo, suerte para ellos que solo las criaturas los atacaban, no sabrían que hacer si Alvin y los demás vikingos los atacaban, a decir verdad no querían pelear contra su gente.

 **Smoker vs Lec.**

El gran cremallerus aunque tenía la ventaja en tamaño y experiencia en peleas, ya que en fuerza eran casii iguales, la tenía difícil...ya que su rival, aunque carecía de experiencia y tamaño, lo reemplazaba con agilidad y más que podía camuflarse era mucho más difícil acertar aunque sea un golpe, tenía la suerte de que su rival era algo bocón, entonces lo podía esquivar pero no atacar.

-( _Ya verás...mi hermano de dos cabezas...uno de estos días seré parte de tu familia)-_ comenta con vos burlona pero a la vez orgullosa por cumplir esa palabras mientras se encontraba escondido entre la sabana.

-( _Si claro...sigue soñando niño_ )-responde la cabeza izquierda del cremallerus creyéndole poco a este dragón bocón, sabia muy bien que su hermana y hasta el mismo, que ella no estaba interesado en él, pero al parecer no se rinde.

A tan solo decir eso el cabeza derecha esquiva un chorro de ácido, se dio cuenta que lo dijo que su hermano ofendió al chico, su hipótesis fue acertada cuando sintieron una fuerte envestida en su costilla derecha, aunque el par, aun en el suelo, reacciono rápido golpeando al alacambiante con su cola derecha, el pobre cayo algo adolorido, rápidamente el pequeño dragón se levanta rápido para arremeter contra el cremallerus saltando con sus fauces y garras abiertas,

Smoker da la vuelta quedando boca arriba y usando sus cuatro patas para detenerlo, Lec intento hacer presión mientras tiraba mordiscos, no pensaba ser humillado ante este dragón de dos cabezas con cara de tonto, acto seguido Smoker envolvió el cuerpo del alacambiante con sus colas, para sorpresa de este, con fuerza lo lanzo lejos, el pobre choco y derribo un par de árboles por el fuerte empujón.

 _-(¿Tu crees que nos pasamos?_ )-pregunta la cabeza derecha un poco preocupado por el muchacho, para ser alguien fastidiosos no se merecía ser tratado así, además solo intentaba impresionar a su hermana y ayudar a su hermano, pero su propia pregunta fue respondida con el rugir y verlo salir volando-( _mmmm...yo creo que no_ )-le responde su hermano a modo de broma y estando muy seguro de que ese pequeño le hacía falta más que un simple empujón y árboles para vencerlo.

Para ser sincero ambos no debían confiarse, ya que este enano peleaba enserio y lo demostraba lanzándoles su aliento acido, asique sin perder el tiempo ambos despegan para ir afrentarlo, hacía rato que quiera estiras las alas.

 **Sugar vs Viper**.

Ambas dragones peleaban ferozmente, dándose golpes tras golpes aunque para la pobre gronckle la tenia complicada, ya que su rival al ganaba en altura, cuando ella lanzaba un golpe, la cortaleña se lo de volvía de inmediato, la única ventaja que tenia y que usaba con moderación era su fuego, debia usar bien su ventaja en la larga distancia, pero esto no era un obstáculo para Viper, ya que gracias a los leves pero muy interesantes entrenamientos del arquero ella pudo mejorar su velocidad.

Así que por cada vez que Sugar intentaba atacara con su fuego, ella salía volando rápidamente para terminar atacándola, ella tenia una clara ventaja en rapidez cosa que su "compañera" carecía, aun se preguntaba porque Hiccup no la cambiaba por ella?, se notaba que era mucho mejor que Sugar.

La pobre gronckle sabia bien que no le ganaría cuerpo a cuerpo y en agilidad se quedaba corta...pero había algo que la hace destacar mejor que sus hermanos y la misma Viper, y eso es gracias a su duro cuerpo, gracias a su maestro se pudo mejorar en su resistencia, siendo más resistentes que su propia especie. Ambas dragones se miraban intensamente y gruñendo, ninguna de las dos se iba rendir ante la otra.

 **Rex vs Epsilon.**

El par de dragones fogoneros se envestían uno contra el otro con mucha fuerza, también utilizaban sus poderosas y feroces mandíbulas para hacerse aun mas daño, en algunas ocasiones lanzaban sus fuegos haciendo una gran fuerte colisión o en lo mayor de los casos ambos se envestían envueltos en fuego.

Epsilon sabia que pelear contra Rex o Sky iba hacer una batalla muy dura, ambos tenían gran fortaleza, agilidad, fuerza y eran muy astutos, casi no tenían punto ciego pero a diferencia de los demás el los conoce mejor, sabe que Rex es algo orgulloso y alardea demasiado, tanto que eso le puede llegar a cejar a la hora del combate, por eso Hiccup quiso que ellos dos se mejoran casi juntos, donde uno fallaba el otro lo ayudaba, pero el orgullo del pesadilla era tan grande que se negaba hacer equipo con la nadder, obvio que esto era una buena ventaja para el Typhoomerang.

En cambio Rex no podía confiarse demasiado ante Epsilon, que aunque estuvo poco tiempo con ellos, era un dragón muy analítico, como decía su hermano, el era un dragón que se destacaba entre su especie, tal vez por eso lo elijo en esta batalla. Ambos en el cielo luchaban con fuego y colmillos sin tener la obligación de perder y demostrar que sus especies son mejor que la otra.

 **Sky vs Snag.**

En tierra la nadder y el fantasmal pelaban ágilmente, con pocas heridas, ambos se analizaban mas de lo que peleaban, Sky no era tonta entendía que Snag era un gran rival por naturaleza, en cambio a ella le costo mucho llegar hasta donde estaba, pero no por eso se dejaria vencer, tiene un hermano que rescatar y un monstruo que asesinar, lo puede llegar a respetar pero el no sabe lo que es tener al único humano que a hecho todo por ella y estar viéndolo perderse en la oscuridad.

Pero aun así se estaba haciendo una gran pregunta...Snag no es un dragón malo...entonces...¿por que ayudaba a su hermano en esta travesía?.

Por otro lado Snag se mantenía sereno y analítico, a la espera de un ataque de la nadder, una parte de el le gustaría ser un poco mas que su primo, tener mas reacción y ser mas ágil pero se tendrá que conformar con lo que tienia, antes del ataque ambos escuchan y son iluminados por unos destellos, el par voltea la vista hacia cielo, el arena fantasmal seguía sereno pero la nadder dorada estaba preocupada con lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa batalla.

 **En el cielo.**

 **Toothless vs Skrill.**

El joven alpha gruñía ferozmente mientras se lanzaba a gran velocidad hacia su enemigo, el Skrill lo esquiva justo a tiempo para atrapar la cola del furia con sus dientes causándole daño, el pobre furia se queja a la vez que quiera ir su contra pero el dragón morado reacciona rápido para lanzarlo lejos, deshabilitado al pobre, en pleno vuelo este intenta acomodarse, por suerte pudo reacomodarse justo a tiempo antes de comenzar a caer y cuando quiso mirar hacia delante para buscar una forma de contraatacar fue impactado de golpe.

Luego de lanzarlo lejos, el Skrill reacciona y lanza con fuerza su potente rayo, sonrío de gusto al ver que su disparo dio en el blanco, pero si victoria no duro mucho ya que dentro el humo sale una bola de plasma directa hacia el, rápidamente la esquiva a poco centímetros.

-( _¡SORPRESA!_ )-grita ferozmente de golpe el furia atacando con sus garras, el dragón morado apenas reacciono recibiendo todo el ataque de lleno.

El dragón del trueno ruge de dolor mientras vuelva de manera recta, el Skrill gruñe muy enfadado mostrando sus colmillos para que después envuelva su cuerpo de electricidad, Toothless reacciona y se aleja de el, estando aun el aire agitando sus alas, ambos se miran enfadados, ambos recargan sus alientos para lanzárselos con fuerza, ambas bolas impactan contra la otra causando una gran explosión y expansión provocando que ambos dragones sean lanzados hacia cada lado con mucha fuerza.

En plena caída Toothless se pregunta...¿por que Hiccup trajo al Skrill para enfrentarlo?, acaso realmente ya no le importaba?, entendía que no era el Toothless que el conoció pero siguen siendo el mismo…¿no?, todo esto lo tenia muy confundido, antes de terminar estampado contra el suelo se detiene y es endereza, estaba batalla era una locura.

Gira la cabeza para ver todo el panorama de la batalla, todos sus amigos luchaban arduamente contra esas bestias, debia encontrar la manera de detener todo esto...pero...¡¿como?!...y otra cosa muy importante...¡¿En donde estaba su hermano?!.

-(¡ _No te distraigas desgraciado_!)-grita muy enfadado el skrill yendo directamente a toda velocidad contra el furia.

Toothless reacciona rápidamente esquivándolo pasando muy cerca suyo pero para su propia desgracia fue que la punta del ala derecha de su enemigo pudo dañarlo, causando un gran daño pero no profundo, esto lo hizo enfadar aun mas, si realmente quería matarlo tendrá que esforzase mucho mas, porque no pensaba rendirse, rápidamente arremetió contra el a gran velocidad, el Skrill también hace lo mismo provocando que ambos se choquen con fuerza.

 **Un poco apartado**.

- _Todo esto es una locura-_ susurra con tristeza la comandante observando la gran y peligrosa batalla que el Skrill y Toothless estaban teniendo, realmente en que estaba pensando Hiccup?.

Mientras tanto Stormfly volaba velozmente esquivando y atacando a toda horrible bestia que se le acercaba, para ella su misión no solo era proteger a la gemela de su hermana sino también ser de senuelo para estas bestias para que no puedan interrumpir la batalla de su dragón, solo esperaba poder aguantar lo suficiente.

 **En tierra**

 **En los bosques.**

Tres siluetas, tres gran guerreros, dos jefes y un sargento, los tres fueron directamente contra el otro con sus armas en alto, las espadas y el mazo chocaron con fuerza, el primero en contraatacar fue el ojirojo, lanzando un puñetazo a su gemelo y una patada al pelinegro, el puño lo encerto pero la patada no, esta impacto en el estomago, el vikingo retrocedió mientras que el jinete atacaba de nuevo al el arquero, ambos tuvieron una lucha de espadas en donde solo se bloqueaban uno al otro.

Snotlout se recupero rápidamente del golpe para ir contra ambos castaños, alzo con fuerza su mazo para atacar por la nuca al aquero pero ambos reaccionaron agachándose, aprovecho esta oportunidad para lanzarle una patada al jinete que le dio justo en el pecho, el pobre dio una vuelva de carnero hacia atrás mientras que, gracias al impulso de su patada, el vikinga gira sobre si mismo para lanzar un derechazo que impacto en todo el rostro del arquero haciendo que caiga contra el suelo.

-Te mereces eso por lo de mi pierna-le dice muy enfadado el vikingo mientras apretaba con fuerza el magno de su arma-pero aun no eh terminado contigo-agrega seriamente mientras lo miraba reincorporarse y se sacaba el hilo de sangre de la comisura.

-Jeje...entonces...¿que estas esperando?-le pregunta levantando la mirada mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa burlona y arrogante, esto enfado aun mas al vikingo que levanto su mazo por enzima de su cabeza y darle fin a este engreído.

El arquero sonríe contento por verlo tan cabreado, sabia que el era una persona temperamental, asíque no perdió mas el tiempo, pateo el punto débil del vikingo, su pierna, al pobre vikingo pierde todo equilibrio cayendo sentado, el aquero se levanta algo tambaleando pero su pequeña victoria duro poco ya que al levantar la mirada observo con sorpresa como el jinete aparece de golpe tacleandolo con fuerza, ambos castaños caen pero el ojirojo reacciona tomando a su yo de los hombros y usando sus piernas levanta al jinete pasándolo por enzima suyo, el pobre jinete cae de espalda.

Rápidamente ambos ruedan aun lado para levantarse, en eso el jinete arremete contra su contraparte pero a medio camino queda un poco extrañado al ver como su yo le sonríe de lado, antes de preguntarse este se agacha y para su sorpresa el puño del vikingo impacta contra su rostro, el pelinegro se había levantado luego de recuperarse e ignorando su pierna ataco con fuerza la espalda del arquero, solo que este lo adivino pero por suerte para el pudo golpear al otro.

El arquero agacho en el suelo sonrío un poco por la mala suerte de su yo pero reacciona para levantarse y lanzar un derechazo a la quijada del vikingo, este suelta tanto un quejido de dolor a la vez que escupía algo de sangre, tanto castaño como pelinegro retrocedieron de dolor mientras se tocaban las areas afectadas.

-¡Vamos!... ¿Que les pasa?...apenas estamos comenzado-comenta con una sonrisa burlona y algo arrogante el ojirojo mirando a ambos rivales, estos ignoraron sus dolores para colocarse en guardia-así me gusta-agrega sonriendo seriamente a la vez que también se colocaba en guardia.

 **En el campo de batalla.**

La joven jinete corría entre las bestias para terminar barriéndose por el suelo y cortar las piernas de una ella, al levantarse una bestia iba atacarla por atrás pero esta cae de golpe al suelo, la joven observa con sorpresa como detrás de la criatura estaba clavada una espada.

-Debes cuidar mejor tu espalda Astrid-comenta una voz con un toque de gracia, la mencionada observa a la persona que la salvo solo para que después ella misma lance su espada, la recién llegada volteo con sorpresa y ve como una criatura cae de espalda teniendo la espada de la jinete clavada en la frente.

-Gracias por el concejo Heather-le agradece también con un toque de broma mientras pasaba a su lado y recuperaba su espada, la vikinga sonríe nerviosamente, ya que la espada le pasó muy cerca y esa bestia casi la mata.

-¡Bien hecho chicas!-comenta el gran jefe derribando un par de bestias junto a Rompecraneos, este le daba fuertes coletazos mandándolos a volar, un poco mas apartados estaba Tuffnut sacando su espada del cadáver de una criatura mientras Cizalladura eliminaba a varios con sus espinas-esto parece no tener fin-agrega el jefe seriamente mientras todo los demás se reunían nuevamente con el.

-Es verdad-concuerda la joven jinete igual de seria.

El grupo entero observaba con seriedad y enfado como estas criaturas que el arquero trajo no parecía que su numero disminuyera, ni tampoco aumentara, solo se mantenía estable, ¿acoso solo era para hacerlos cansar?, porque a decir verdad estaba funcionando, no sabían cuanto mas iban a durar, en el cielo el grupo de Valka ya no atacaba con su fuego solo se mantenían a la distancia y atacaban cuando podían.

 **En el Elysium**.

 **En la costa.**

El bote de Camicazi había tocado tierra pero el problema es que la pobre chica no despertaba, estaba tirada boca abajo e inconciente, solo se escuchaba la marea pero de pronto unos extraños ruidos se escuchaban en la lejanía, estos cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca pero la rubia no reaccionaba, el viento le soplaba los cabellos, la arena se le escurria por la cara, de pronto los sonidos se escuchaban mucho mas cerca, como de pasos se trataban.

Hasta que de pronto los pasos se detuvieron y se pudo observar una sombra sobre la figura de la chica desmallada, acto seguido esta sombra extiende su mano hacia la mujer...

 **De vuelta en la isla.**

 **En el bosque.**

Los tres guerreros combatían arduamente chocando sus armas, esquivando ataques o lanzado puños o patadas, para desgracia del jinete y del vikingo fueron los que mas recibieron golpes, ambos estaban cansados mientras que el arquero tenia algunos golpes pero leves, se encontraba algo agitado pero con ganas de continuar.

-¿Viste la diferencia entre tu y yo Snotlout?-le pregunta con un sonrisa mientras levanta su espada para señalarlo, tenia pensado echarle en cara que ya eran completamente diferentes, este alza una ceja-estoy mucho mejor entrenado que tu...aun estando enfermo de salud pude derrotarte...ahora que estoy aliviado...soy mejor que tu-le dicen entre leves risas y sintiéndose muy superior al vikingo que se decía ser mejor que el, Snotlout aprieta los dientes ofendido-admítelo...te eh superado-le termina de decir orgullo mientras sonría de lado.

-¡Solo en tus sueños me podrás ganar!-le responde muy enfadado para terminar lanzándose contra ese fanfarrón idiota.

-¡No Snotlout espera!-intenta detenerlo el pobre jinete preocupada por su seguridad pero este no le hace caso y sigue su carrera hacia su enemigo.

El arquero lo esperaba con gusto preparándose con su arma lista, en plena carrera el vikingo alza su mazo para atacar con todas sus fuerzas, el ojirojo se mantiene quito a la espera y teniendo su espada hacia abajo, acto seguido ambos lanzan sus ataques, Hiccup observa con asombro. En eso la bola de púas cae a unos pocos metros de lado del vikingo para asombro de este, este observa en shock lo que le quedaba de arma.

-Eres un idiota...mis armas son mejores que las tuyas-le dice lentamente el arquero, haciendo que este lo miro sin cambiar su expresión, acto seguido recibe un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz haciendo que retroceda.

Sin darle tiempo a respirar, el arquero lo taclea con fuerza haciendo que ambos caigan, el pobre vikingo con la nariz colorada y casi morada suelta un pequeño quejido, en eso el arquero se coloca arriba suyo para comenzar a darle fuertes golpes en toda la cara.

-¡¿Te gusta esto?! ¡¿Eh?!...¡¿dime que se siente recibir los mismo golpes que tu medabas hace 10 años atrás?!-le pregunta muy enfadado mientras le daba golpe tras golpe, sin compasión y sin remordimiento, no le importaba para nada si moría por su golpes, solo quería castigarlo por todo esos años de humillación y golpiza que el mismo le hizo cuando eran niños.

Se de tuvo un momento, las manos le dolían al igual que estaba con sangre, el pobre rostro del pelinegro estaba enrojecido y cubierto de sangre, en eso tose para intentar respirar un poco, no podía moverse, todo le dolía, el arquero sintió que su hora estaba llegando a su fin y no podía detenerse, de hecho no quería detenerse. Entonces agarro al vikingo del cuello de su camisa, sabia muy bien que su mano izquierda era más fuerte, asíque pensaba darle los golpes que le quedaba con ella, le dio un golpe en el medio de la nariz haciendo que mas sangre brote de esta y cuando pensaba darle otro algo paso.

Mas bien alguien lo detuvo, de improvisto y porque se había olvidado de el, su paralelo lo empujo con fuerza, haciendo que ambos rueden por el suelo, Hiccup ya no pudo soportar ver esa paliza, un parte de el sabia que Snotlout se debía recibir una paliza por todo los años que lo molesto pero todo eso para el quedo enterrado muy en el fondo del pasado, ya no tenia rencor hacia ninguno de sus amigos pero ver esta locura o tortura era un acto que no podía dejarlo pasar.

Una vez alejado del vikingo ambos se levanta sin sus armas, ya que en el empujo ambos las soltaron, rápidamente el arquero se coloca en guarida mientras que el jinete intentaba colocarse moderadamente en guardia, el arquero se lanzo al ataque arto de las tacleadas de su yo, Hiccup solo puedo esperar.

El arquero comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes cosa que el jinete apenas podía esquivar o protegerse, en eso bloqueo un puñetazo y rápidamente contraataca con un fuerte codazo al pecho, el arquero suelta un quejido de dolor, pero intenta ignorar el dolor para darle un fuerte izquierdazo al jinete en toda la mejilla y otro en la boca del estomago, al pobre jinete se le salio el aire ante ese golpe y justo con iba a recibir otro golpe, se agacha para usar su mano como apoyo, girar con esta y lanzar una fuerte patada, el pobre arquero no pudo hacer nada antes eso que recibió la fuerte patada en toda la cien.

Para desgracia del arquero la patada que su contraparte le lanzo fue con la pierna izquierda, esa pierna era de metal sólido y que fue hecho a base de hierro de gronckle, le hizo retumbar la cabeza, tanto que termino arrodilladose en el suelo boca abajo, mientras tanto el joven jefe se reincorporaba para volver a estar en guardia, debía ser igual de rápido que su otro yo.

-Ay...mi...cabeza-comente entre quejidos mientras se revisaba la zona impactada, además de que le dolía horrores la vista la tenia algo borrosa y mareada, en eso se da la vuelta quedando sentado y apoyándose con su mano derecha, una línea de sangre comenzaba a decender por su cien y mejilla-buen...golpe...yo...que no te...digan lo contrario, en verdad la forja te fortalece-le dice entre leves risas y quejidos.

Hiccup no se iba a dejar que sus palabras le afectaran, otra vez, al igual que verlo herido de esa forma...internamente se preguntaba ¿como rayos hizo ese movimiento?, aunque puede ser que verse a su mismo realizarlos tal vez lo copio, bueno eso no era importante…sino….

-¿Pero que?..- se pregunta así mismo extrañado y sorprendido-un segundo...¡tus ojos!...volvieron a ser verdes!-le dice señalándolo muy impresionado, a decir verdad los ojos rojos que su otro yo tenia volvieron a ser verdes.

-¿A si?...bueno...no me los puede ver-comenta con un toque burlón-pero eso indica que el poder de Hera se ha ido...temporalmente-agrega suspirando un poco aliviado mientras se levantaba-escucha yo..no tengo mucho tiempo asíque necesito que escuches con atención-le dice seriamente.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿De que estas hablando?!-le pregunta molesto y enfadado, como se le ocurre decirle eso cuando estaban en plena pelea a muerte, ¡¿que estaba loco o que?!, aunque eso era algo irrelevante si se ponía a pensar en lo que se estaba refiriendo, agita la cabeza para sacarse esos tonto pensamientos-¡¿tu crees que te voy a escuchar después de lo que hiciste?!-le vuelve a preguntar muy molesto señalándole al pobre de Snotlout y todo lo que a hecho hasta ahora, si creía que le iba a escuchar estaba bien loco, otra vez sentía que esa palabra era irrelevante, en cambio el arquero suspira un poco desanimado.

-Sino quieres escuchar esta bien...pero al menos préstame atención- le pide por favor que le preste atención ya que lo que tenia que decirle era importante, Hiccup tuvo sus dudas pero asistió, la curiosidad lo estaba picando, internamente agradeció que aceptara-debes encontrar la forma para que los dragones, Velidum y Berk se unan para enfrentar a Hera y a Drago-le explica con calma y seriamente.

-¿Por que debiera hacerte caso?-le pregunta confundido ante su petición, dos de tres ya lo estaba haciendo pero... ¿Berk?, no sabia si podría con ellos...otra vez.

-¡Hiccup escúchame!...¡no estamos para un interrogatorio de 50 preguntas!-le responde un tanto molesto porque empiece a cuestionarlo o mejor dicho bombardearlo con preguntas, estaba siento que su tiempo se terminaba-sino unes a los tres, todos van a morir-agrega muy serio, esto dejo un poco sorprendido y asustado al pobre jinete.

-¿Que me esta queriendo decir?, ¿que esta reunión tuya era para que busquemos las forma de alearnos con Berk?-le pregunta ya recuperado de la impresión y estando algo indignado ante sus palabras o mejor dicho acciones, provocardo una batalla para dos bandos se aliaran?...no era algo que le agradara mucho.

-Eso exactamente lo que digo-le responde sonriendo de lado tontamente, a decir verdad tenia razón, el jinete queda un mas confundido.

-¡No!...¡¿como rayos voy a creerte si trajiste a todo esos monstruos contigo?!-le grita muy molesto e indignado mientras se revolvía los cabellos de la desesperación, es verdad, son iguales pero completamente diferentes al mismo tiempo-¡trajiste al Sktill para que peleara contra Toothless!...dime…¡¿acoso estas siendo consiente de las cosas que estas provocando?!-le pregunta con rabia contenida y con ganas de darle un buen golpe.

Esperaba que todo esto que le estaba diciendo sea una maldita broma porque a decir verdad no puede decir de manera deliberada que todo esto es un plan para que Berk se les una a esta causa, no cuando trajo un peligroso e inestable dragón al combate para "detener" a Toothless o que trajera a todos un de monstruos arriesgado la vida de su prometida, de sus padres, de sus amigos y mas importante el hijo que el iba a tener.

-De eh hecho...si-le termina respondiendo agachando la cabeza con tristeza y sintiendo algo de culpa.

-¿Que?-le pregunta shockeado con esa respuesta, ¿a que se estaba refiriendo con eso de que era conciente?

-No se como explicarlo...pero desde que recibí el disparo de Hera, creí que iba a estar bajo su control, que no seria conciente de lo que haría...pero al parecer si lo soy-le responde levemente confundido y extrañado.

-¿Como es eso posible?-le pregunta sin entender nada de lo que dijo, el arquero levanta la mirada para verlo.

-Creo que es por la venda que Astrid me dio-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa triste mientras colocaba su mano contra el pecho, el joven jefe se quedo mirando la zona donde se agarraba-tengo una venda alrededor de mi pecho, creo eso bloqueo una parte del poder de Hera-explica alegremente por que la persona que ama aun lo cuida.

-Entonces...has visto y escuchado...todo lo que pasa?-le pregunta un poco abrumado, no por lo que los demás dicen de el, bueno tal vez un poco pero también por lo que el mismo dice.

-Si-le responde aun con la sonrisa triste-créeme que pone muy feliz que tendré un hijo o una hija con ella-agrega internamente muy contento porque pudo tener algo de ella, solo quisiera que fuera completo-pero me entristece poner a mis hermanos en peligro y a Iris...utilizar a Snag y a los demás-comenta sintiéndose muy mal por ponerse nuevamente en contra de sus hermanos, también usar como herramientas a Snag y los demás dragones.

-Espera...ellos saben lo que estas haciendo?-le pregunta ahora un tanto confundido y con una duda latente en su mente, eso significa que los dragones que lo acompañan saben de sus planes? Y aun así los manda a luchar contra sus hermanos?!

-Si...pero no puedo evitarlo...Hera tiene casi control total sobre mi-le responde un tanto nervioso por confesar eso pero lo cambia a una seria al saber que no tiene control de si mismo, eso fue suficiente para el joven jefe-gracias al golpe en la cabeza pude recobra la conciencia…pero no se hasta cuanto-agrega sin camiar su expresión mientras se masajeaba la cien.

-Entonces…te arrepientes de hacer esto?-le pregunta un tanto dudoso, por como hablaba se notaba que estaba algo arrepentido de hacer esta batalla.

-Si...yo solo quería alejarme de Berk para siempre luego de nuestra batalla contra Death White-le explica desanimado mientras los recuerdos hablando con sus hermanos sobre alejarse de Berk lo azotaban.

-Y que me dices de los últimos 10 años te arre...-le intenta pregunta distraídamente animándose a saber si realmente se arrepiente de todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

-No confundas las cosas Hiccup...que me arrepienta de esto, no significa que haga lo mismo de hace 10 años-lo interrumpe molesto porque quiera hacerlo arrepentirse de sus intentos de asesinar a Berk cuando eso estaba bien lejos de arrepentirse -ellos se lo merecían...punto-le terminar de responde aun molesto y cortante

-Valía la pena intentarlo-comenta el jinete inclinándose de hombros, a decir verdad no perdía nada con intentar convencerlo de arrepentirse pero parece ser que el no cambiar de idea, luego de decir eso ambos se echaron a reír levemente.

-Escucha voy a intentar mantener a raya al el Skrill, pero no te prometo que lo detendré para siempre, los dragones guardan mucho rencor-le dice intentando prometer que ese dragón eléctrico no mate ni a Toothless ni a sus hermanos o cualquier otro, aunque debía admitir que era una tarea difícil.

-Si dímelo a mi-concuerda con el en eso de los dragones guardan rencor, los recuerdos de viejos combates donde había dragones rencorosos aun era latente-dime realmente...te sacrificaste por nosotros?-le pregunta muy interesado cuando el tomo el lugar de todos ellos, el arquero resoplo entre dientes mientras sonreía de lado.

-Lo hice más por mis hermanos…pero a decir verdad…si-le responde mirando el suelo, esto dejo levemente sorprendido al jinete -pero mi verdaderas intenciones era que tu y tu grupo se largaran de aquí…para mi…este mundo ya esta condenado-le responde mirándolo de reojo y hablando seriamente sincero, ellos no tenían nada que hace aquí.

-Pues...no podíamos hacerlo ni aunque quisiéramos-le responde su otro con una leve sonría de costado mientra colocaba sus manos en la cintura, esto extraño al arquero-me acabo de enterar que Iris nos trajo aquí y solo ella nos podía llevar de regreso-le termina explicar entre leves risas, era verdad...quisieran o no irse no podían sin la ayuda de la pequeña.

El arquero se quedo un momento callado analizando las palabras de su yo, si no mal recordaba Iris le contó porque trajo a su otro yo y los demás, ella le había respondido que solo quera traer a esa persona llamada "Toothless", solo que ella no sabia a quien se estaba refiriendo exactamente, ahora tenia mas sentido porque ella los trajo pero de seguro debió ser con su libro de hechizos, suspira con cansancio, todo este asunto de la "magia" le hacia dolor la cabeza.

-Cambiando de tema-interrumpe las risas para poner se serio, a lo que el jinete le presta atención-escucha…tienes aproximadamente cinco días para que todos se agrupen-le dice muy seriamente.

-¿Por que?...¿que pasara en ese lapso de tiempo?-le pregunta preocupado por la respuesta que le puede llegar a dar.

-El ejercito de Hera estará completo...y arrasara con todo-le termia de responde apretado los puño y advirtiéndole sobre el peligro que se les avecinaba, esto provoco que el pobre jefe suelte un grito ahogado-debes usar esta ventaja a tu favor y encontrar rápidamente su debilidad-esperaba que con esta oportunidad y explicación puedan encontrar la debilidad de esa bruja antes que esa demasiado tarde.

-Ya lo sabemos...el fuego de Toothless es su debilidad-le responde sin problemas y una leve sonrisa de confianza, esto dejo pasmado por un momento al arquero.

-¡Geni...! ¡agh!-lo iba a felicitad por encontrarlo tan rápido pero a media palabra comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor en la cabeza

-¡¿Que te sucede?!-le pregunta preocupado a la vez que avanzaba un par de pasos para ayudarlo pero este lo detiene alzando la mano.

-¡El poder...de Hera...esta...volviendo!-le dice entrecortado y mucho esfuerzo mientras comenzaba a sudar, estaba sintiendo como su mente volvía a ser envuelto por la oscuridad, aunque también por el esfuerzo que hacia para mantenerse conciente le hacia dolor la cabeza horrores-ya sabes...lo que...tienes…que hacer...olvídense de mi..salva a todos..los demás-le dice con expresión de dolor y mucho esfuerzo.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!...no puedo dejarte...un jefe protege a los suyos-le responde rechazando sus palabras, de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo en las garras de esa mujer o que muera por manos de los demás, no seria un buen jefe si dejaba a unos de los suyos

-No tiene caso arriesgarte por mi-le dice teniendo una expresión de dolor y agonia pero también sonriendo con tristeza mientras agachaba la mirada, esto dejo preocupado al jinete-...sino me matan ustedes...ella me matara...no tengo elección...soy..su mascota-admite rendido ante su destino mientra intenta aliviar la presión agarrandose la cabeza.

-Te juro que te ayudare-le jura seriamente preocupado por su viene estar, no tenia pensado abandonarlo como hicieron sus padres y la gente de Berk, si tenían un oportunidad de rescatarlo..lo hará.

En eso el arquero levanta la mirada e Hiccup queda entre sorprendido y preocupado, ya que los ojos de su gemelo iban de verde a rojo, el arquero suelta un pequeño soplido junto con una pequeña risa, niega con gracia por la terquedad y amabilidad de su gemelo. De golpe el pobre arquero comienza a sentir una fuerte presión dentro de su cabeza haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor, esto preocupo al joven jefe que quiso ir ayudarlo pero su contraparte lo detiene.

-No hay tiempo...escucha...una vez que unas a los grupos...dirigirte al noroeste...-le dice entre quejidos mientras lo miraba con expresión de dolor-eres un bueno hombre Hiccup...mucho mejor que yo-admite sonriendo derrotando al saber que su reflejo es mejor persona que el, pero también porque le hace revivir esos días en donde el también era así, solo que las diferentes circunstancias lo hicieron cambiar-por favor...dile...a Astrid que siempre la eh amado...cuídala por mi-le pide sonriendo tristemente haciendo que el joven jefe sienta una profunda tristeza por el, en eso los ojos verdes del arquero cambiaron a rojo sangre-y también...perdóname...por lo que voy...hacer-le termina de contar con mucho esfuerzo para que luego se levante y salga corriendo.

-¡¿Que?!...¡¿de que estas..?!-le pregunta sorprendido y confundido mientras lo miraba, observa como se dirigir hacia su espada para alzarla y salir corriendo-¡oye! ¡¿espera a donde vas?!-lo llama intentando detenerlo pero este lo ignora, maldice en vos baja para ir rápidamente hacia su espada y luego ir tras el para detenerlo.

Pero al tomar su arma gira la cabeza para ver a un Snotlout tirando malherido, observa al vikingo y la dirección en donde su gemelo se fue, la duda lo estaba carcomiendo en si ayudar al hombre casi lo mata o ir tras su gemelo y detenerlo para evitar una acción que puede traer varias desgracia, el pobre jefe cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba tanto los puños, mango y los dientes

-¡Maldición!-se maldice a si mismo mientras guarda su espada y corre hacia el pelinegro e intenta ayudarlo a levantarse-tu te vienes conmigo...no te voy dejar aquí-le dice seriamente mientras colocaba el brazo del vikingo sobre sus hombros y lo sostenía de la cintura, como respuesta solo recibe varios alaridos de dolor por parte de este, con mucho esfuerzo ambos caminaron lo mas rápido posible hacia donde se fue el arquero.

 **En el campo de batalla**.

Mientras la batalla entre las bestias contra los vikingos y dragones aun continuaba, el grupo de Valka aun soportaba pero sin fuego no sabia cuanto mas iban a durar mientras que en tierra Berk siendo un numero mayor, tenían mas defensa y ataque pero eso no evitaba que esas horribles criaturas se les acercaran, es mas parecía que la gran mayoría de esas criaturas iban tras ellos, eso hacia que no pudieran avanzar.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Stoick se sostenía, sino fuera por la ayuda adicional de Rompecraneos y Cizalladura la tendrían difícil, hasta que Astrid, después de derrotar a una criatura observa su izquierda para observar como entre los arbustos salía Hiccup, quiso llamarlo pero se dio cuanta de inmediato que se no era su Hiccup, sino mas bien el arquero, acto seguido este silva con fuerza.

El silbido retumbo el campo de batalla, Epsilon, Viper, Lec, Skrill y Snag detuvieron sus paleas, dejando confundidos a sus rivales, rapidamente el dragón fantasmal se despide de su "amiga" y sale volando, la nadder intento detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, mientras tanto el arquero corre en línea recta hasta que en plena carrera es interceptado por el dragón anaranjado, al arquero se subió de un salto.

-Es hora de poner en marcha el plan B-comenta seriamente el arquero a su compañero, este asiste y ruge con fuerza, advirtiendo a sus demás compañeros.

Los tres de cuatro dragones restantes se alejan de sus rivales, aunque el Skrill se quedo mirando fijamente enfadado al furia, este le devolvía la mirada, hasta que el dragón morado se alejo lentamente.

 **En tierra**.

El grupo de Stoick, principalmente la jinete, se quedaron entre sorprendidos y extrañados por esta extraña acción del arquero, ¿acoso se estaba rindiendo?, pero tanto el jefe como la jinete no pensaba igual, tanto Astrid como Stoick pensaban que el arquero tendría otro as bajo la manga, la joven jinete sabia que el castaño no se rendía con facilidad siempre buscaba otra manera de cumplir sus objetivos.

-Esto me da mala espina-comenta seriamente para si misma la rubia mirando el cielo.

-Será mejor que te concentres mas en esto que en el-comenta Tuffnut seriamente mientras retrocedía un par de pasos y tenia su espada en alto.

Al escuchar eso jefe y jinete observaron hacia delante para ver como poco a poco esas bestias se les acercaban abriendo sus fauces y amenazándoles con sus grandes garras, el grupo entero se colocaba en guardia a su vez que el par de dragones les rugía amenazadamente, hasta que de golpe un gas verdoso envolvió a las criaturas, esto dejo extrañados a los afectados pero hizo que los jinetes y dragones se cubirieran, de golpe una gran explosión apareció haciendo que todas esa bestias desaparezcan, los chicos se descubrieron para ver el panorama y en eso vieron a…

-¡Smoker!-dijeron las chicas muy feliz de verlo y que aparezca el mejor momento, Tuffnut se dio cuenta recién de que era el hermano de Hiccup porque no vio a los gemelos, ni las sillas en su cuello.

 _-¡Papa!_ -se escucha una voz detrás del grupo, una voz muy conocida para todos, al voltearse observan como entre los arbustos sale el otro Hiccup cargando contra sus hombros a un malherido Snotlout.

-¡Hiccup!-gritan sorprendidos jefe y jinete yendo en su ayuda, el grupo también los sigue para protegerlos, una vez que llegan con el castaño, el jefe carga al malherido vikingo mientras que la jinete ayuda a su prometido-¿estas bien?-toma la palabra la jinete preocupada por verlo herido, este asiste con una leve sonrisa a su vez que le acaricia la mejilla para tranquilizarla.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-pregunta Stoick entre serio y preocupado por ver al pobre pelinegro todo el rostro ensangrentado.

-Lo que ves...mi otro yo nos dio una paliza-le responde con un toque de broma y riendo levemente, esa respuesta no le agrado mucho la rubia-quédense aquí...ahora vengo-agrega seriamente avanzado a su vez que sacaba su espada.

-¿Hiccup?..¡¿que vas a hacer?!-le grita confundida y preocupada la pobre rubia, todos ven como lentamente el castaño se dirige hacia el grupo de bestias.

-¿Que intenta hacer?...¿acaso quieren que lo maten?-se pregunta seriamente extrañado el rubio a su vez que se preguntaba cual de los dos Hiccup's era mas loco?, pero ninguno supo que responderle.

En cambio Hiccup camino hasta el cremallerus, ambos se miraron pero el joven jefe le indico hacia delante con la cabeza y de manera seria, ambas cabezas se quedaron un tanto extrañados por esa indicación, el castaño camino un par de pasos mas hasta que apretó un boto del mango y la hoja de su espada salio envuelta en llamas.

-¡HERMANOS!...¡TOOTHLESS!-grita con mucha fuerza mientra levanta en alto su espada, desde la distancia los mencionados lo observan extrañados-¡MANIOBRA B-5!-termina de gritar bajando su arma y puntaba hacia todas las bestias que se dirigían hacia los vikingos de Berk.

Los cuatro hermanos y el mismo grupo que lo respaldaba quedaron sorprendidos por sus palabras, desde la distancia Rex y Sky se miraron con sorpresa, ¿como es que el sabia sobre esa maniobra?, pero ignorando eso, que mejor oportunidad que probarlo ahora, acto seguido los cuartos hermanos y Toothless aparecieron de golpe a cada la lado del jinete.

-Despejemos la zona-les dice seriamente mirando al frente y sin bajar el brazo, los cinco dragones rugen fuerza para que luego los seis se lancen hacia el enemigo, en cambio el grupo del jefe miraba con asombro y preocupación como los seis iban hacia el ataque.

Los primeros en atacar son Rex y Smoker, al ser los mas grandes podrían abrir el paso, pero antes de llegar contra los enemigos estos giraron sobre si mismo en direcciones opuestas para golpear a un gran numero con sus colas, luego de eso ambos se agachan para que sobre ellos salten Toothless y Sky, mientras la nadder tiro algunas patadas y lanzaba sus espinas, en cambio el joven alpha en pleno salto clava sus garras en los hombros de una criatura para pasar por enzima de este, el furia gira levantando a la criatura y una vez que sus patas traseras tocan el suelo, Toothless lanza al monstruo contra sus compañeros, derribando a varios.

Toothless rugen un poco para después impulsarse con fuerza, en plena carrera enviste a otro grupo a su vez que los patea uno por uno, volviendo al principio, Rex y Smoker es impulsan a los lados contrarios, al hacer eso aparece Sugar rodando a gran velocidad, la gronckles derriba un par solo para que después gire sobre si misma para darles un buenos golpes a otras criaturas que intentaban atacarla, estos reciben fuertes golpes de cola de la dragona.

De pronto Sugar se impulsa hacia arriba distrayendo al enemigo y sin que estos se den cuenta el joven jefe aparece barriéndose por el suelo y atacar con su espada enrojecida, pasando por debajo de la piernas del enemigo corta la pierna derecha de este, haciendo que este suelte un rugido de dolor, luego de deslizarse por el suelo, Hiccup se levanta rápidamente detrás de la bestias, estas se dan la vuelta para atacarlo pero el jinete reacciona antes y rápidamente los corta a los tres.

Stoick y los chicos, protegiendo aun débil y casi inconciente Snotlout, observaban la batalla del castaño junto con los dragones, observaron con asombro como combatían, Hiccup estando en el centro atacando de manera precisa a la bestias que eludían a los dragones, mientras que estos rodeaban al jinete y atacaban sin piedad a cada bestias que se le metía en el camino, pero sin estar muy lejos del castaño.

-¡Sugar!-grita el castaño haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el ataque de una bestia y de golpe aparece la gronckle rodando y llevándose a este-¡Smoker!-vuelve a gritar agachándose teniendo una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada mientras se apoyaba con una mano, en cambio por enzima del sale el cremallerus agarrando con sus mandíbulas las cabezas de dos criaturas.

Con su pierna izquierda flexionada la usa como impulso para rodar por el suelo esquivando un ataque sorpresivo del enemigo, rápidamente empuña su arma para bloquear un ataque, por el impulso del ataque su arma, ardiendo, queda a centímetros de sus rostro, tanto el jinete como la bestias daban presión para matar y para darse una distancia, pero al ver que su enemigo estaba dando mas presión y el estando agachado en una mala posición le era imposible resistir.

Apretando los dientes y dando mas fuerza al forcejeo, el joven jefe intenta dar distancia entre su espada y su cara pero también para darse una oportunidad, con un último esfuerzo empuja a la criatura, haciendo que esta retroceda, el pobre estaba ya cansando, la bestia lo mira muy enfadado y le ruge para volver atacar…

-¡Rex!-grita el jinete seriamente mientras retrocede y de golpe salta lo mas alto posible a su vez que giraba sobre el aire, y mientras eso pasaba el gran pesadilla negro aparece por debajo abriendo sus fauces hacia la bestias, una vez que el dragón paso, el castaño cayo parado pero desequilibrado, el pobre sorprendido intentaba mantenerse de pie-¿co-como...como rayos...hice eso?-se preguntaba así mismo en shock por lo que acaba de hacer.

 **Con el grupo.**

-¿Como hizo eso?!-se preguntaban tanto el grupo en tierra como en el aire, ya que estos últimos también observaban la batalla, los gemelos sentían que se morían de la emoción por todo lo que estaba viendo, pero a la vez todos se seguían preguntando ¿como rayos fue que el hizo tal movimiento?.

Mientras tanto la joven jinete estaba totalmente impresionada con todo lo que su prometido estaba haciendo.

 **De vuelta con Hiccup**.

La impresión le duro poco ya que reacciono justo a tiempo para bloquear un golpe del enemigo, mientras la criatura lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, el joven jefe retrocedía bloqueando todos, en eso es hace a un lado dejando que la garra de la bestia siga de largo mientras que el castaño estaba pegado contra el cuerpo de la criatura, y sin que esta es de cuenta siente que algo se le clava en el lado izquierdo. La pobre bestia temblaba mientras soltaba quejidos ahogados, actos seguidos cae dejando ver que la espada del castaño estaba en esa zona y detrás de este.

-Wow...eso fue increíble-comenta en voz baja y teniendo una sonrisa impresionada, lentamente gira la cabeza a su izquierda para ver como sostenía su espada, con su mano derecha apoyada en la base de esta y con la izquierda sosteniéndola, a su vez que sentía el calor de la hoja, lentamente y temblando de la emoción retira la espada de su espalda-increíble-comenta aun en shock y sonriendo feliz.

-¡ _HICCUP!-_ se escucha un grito de alerta haciendo que el mencionado reaccione, el joven jefe observa como enfrente suyo venia corriendo una de la criatura con su garra alzada para darle un fuerte zarpazo, pero como respuesta el castaño sonrío de lado.

-¡Sky!-grita con fuerza a su vez que se arrodillaba contra el suelo y agachaba la cabeza, mientras la criatura se venia acercando, Astrid miraba con sorpernsa y horro como su chico se dejaba atacar.

Pero para sorpresa de la ojiazul la nadder dorada aparece de golpe atacando a la criatura con una…..¡patada voladora!, entre sus garras Sky sostiene la cabeza del monstruo para después espantar la nuca de este contra el suelo, acto seguido la dragona termina estrujando la cabeza de la bestia.

-¡Toothless!-vuelve gritar el joven jinete a su vez que salta con todas sus fuerzas y abriendo sus piernas, en eso aparece el furia nocturna pasando por debajo de su jinete y este cae sentado sobre su silla.

Entre los dos vuelva cerca de suelo siendo seguidos de cerca por la nadder, a los pocos segundos los otros tres dragones los acompañan formando una gran V, el grupo entero se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de bestia que estaba cerca de los vikingos de Berk, antes de llegar el joven jefe se para sobre la silla, solo para que después salte hacia una criatura con su espada sobre su cabeza.

Cuando el pobre necro se dio cuenta del ataque, el joven jinete había clavado su espada en el pecho de este mientras lo usaba como amortiguador de su caída, pero por el impulso de la caída ambos caen, estando arriba de su enemigo y sosteniendo su espada con fuerza por enzima de su cabeza pasan los dragones a toda velocidad, envistiendo a todos las bestias con gran fuerza, pero ellos no se detuvieron ahí, Toothless y los cuatro hermanos dieron una vuelta invertida para terminar aterrizando al lado del castaño a su vez que este se levantaba solo para que después los cinco lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas su fuego.

Todo el mundo observaron con asombro como una gran explosión se formaba en el lugar en donde estaban supuestamente estaba un gran número de monstruos, mientras que Hiccup y los dragones miraban seriamente la explosión. Desde lejos Heather se acercaba inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la rubia sin dejar de ver al castaño.

-Dime Astrid...les has clavado las "garras" a ese hombre?-le pregunta sorprendida a la vez que le sugería a su amiga, a decir verdad, para ella valía la pena seguir su propia palabras, en cambio Astrid shockeada, sonrojada y algo excitada, asistía automáticamente hasta que su cabeza hizo clic con lo que su amiga dijo.

-¡¿QUE?!-le dice totalmente avergonzada y enfadada mientra apretaba su puño, en cambio Heather miro a un lado ignorando su expresión.

Por otro lado los Berkianos miraban con sorpresa e incrédulos que la vergüenza de Stocik junto a un grupo de dragones los allá salvado, a su vez el grupo de Valka aterrizan entre medio el grupo de Stoick y Hiccup, estos últimos respiraban agitadamente hasta que Rex y Sky se miran entre si, al igual que Sugar y Smoker, los cuatro totalmente sorprendidos por lo que acaban de hacer, en cambio el joven alpha se encontraba serio y respiraba agitadamente para después soltar un bufido.

 _(¡Wwoow eso fue increíble!_ )-comenta energéticamente la nadder estando muy feliz mientras comenzaba a saltar alocadamente, sus hermanos estaban igual de eufóricos que ella.

-( _No puedo creer que nos allá salido tan bien!_ )-agrega el pesadilla igual de alegre pero también sin poder creerse todo lo que hicieron, mientras tanto Sugar y Smoker solo daban vueltas o saltaban felices, en cambio Hiccup y Toothless los miraba entre sorprendidos, extrañados pero teniendo una leve sonrisa.

-(¿ _Como fue que ustedes sabían sobre esa maniobra?_ )-le pregunta la nadder impresionada porque ambos sepan sobre la maniobra B-4, solo que ellos la acomodaron para que se llame B-5

-( _Hiccup la estudio del diario del arquero...pero a decir verdad el y yo nos adaptamos a cualquier cosa jaja_ )-le responde orgulloso de su hermano y porque en verdad se podían adaptar a cada situación que se les presentara.

Mientras los dragones hablan y festejaban entre si, el joven jefe miraba la gran columna de humo seriamente, para después girar y levantar la mirada hacia el cielo para ver a su gemelo, este estaba junto con sus dragones...se preguntaba...abra visto todo lo que sus hermanos y el han hecho?.

-¡Hijo!-se escucha un grito detrás de su espalda y acto seguido sin poder reaccionar es abrazado por la espalda-¡eso fue increíble Hiccup!-comenta muy feliz Valka haciendo gira a su castaño y apoyar sus manos sobre sus hombros, estaba impresionada, feliz y orgullosa de su hijo.

-Jejeje gracias mama-le agradece un poco avergonzado mientras se masajeaba la nuca, en eso observa como el resto de sus amigos y su padre, quien cargaba a un herido Snotlout, se acercaban.

-Muy bien hecho hijo-lo felicita el gran jefe con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras sostenía al pelinegro, como respuesta el joven jefe le sonríe muy contento por esas palabras, poco a poco los demás vikingo también lo felicitaban, tanto al jinete como a los dragones.

-¡ASTRID!-se escucha una voz a los lejos, una voz muy pero muy enfadada, el grupo entero observa con atención como Stormfly aterrizaba y de un salto la comandante baja para comenzar a caminar a paso firme y teniendo una expresión de estar muy enfada-¡tu!...¡estas muerta!-agrega señalando con su dedo acusador a su contraparte.

La jinete se le queda mirando asombrada mientras ella se le acercaba, ya cuando la comandante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la cabeza de la joven jinete hizo clic para que después se eche a correr y terminar detrás de su prometido, el pobre castaño observa entre sorprendido y nervioso por estar en el medio de ambas rubias.

A decir verdad esto era un verdadero sueño para el castaño, dos Astrid s al mismo tiempo pero el problema que una estaba realmente enfadad mientras que la otra lo usaba como "escudo" mientras se reía, en realidad la joven jinete no tenia medio de su yo solo que estaba cansada de la pelea y que además no quiera pelea con una embaraza, mientras Hiccup intentaba calmar la pelea de ambas, cosa que era inútil, los demás solo se reía del mal momento que pasaba.

 _-¡CCOOOOORRRRAAAANNNN!_ -se escucho un grito desgarrador detrás del grupo, todos se callaron para observar con extrañes.

Todo el grupo observa como los Berkianos salían corriendo asustados, los chicos no entendieron que era lo que estaba pasando, los gemelos comentaron que ahora si todos le tenían miedo a Hiccup, obvio que ese comentario no tenía ningún sentido, en eso el grupo escucha como los dragones rugían con fuerza advirtiendo a todo el grupo.

-¡Hiccup!-gritar aterrada la joven jinete apuntando al cielo, el grupo entero giro la cabeza rapidamente.

-Oh no-fue todo lo que susurro el castaño entre sorprendido y aterrado mientras una gran sombra los cubría a todos

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Buuueeeno hasta que llegamos...wow que intenso fue todo esto!...grande hiccup, toothless y los hermanos!...esa heather es una loquilla jajjaja.**

 **Gran pelea de hiccup vs snolotut vs hiccup...la advertiencia del arquero sera escuchada o sera cierta, si nuestros heros se salvan de esto que les depara en el futuro?...que pasara dentro de cinco dias?...**

 **Espero que les alla gustado mucho el episodio y que alla sido de su agrado**

 **Nos veremos para la proxima..bye bye!**


	15. La espada en la piedra

**Hello vikingos y vikingas!...me alegra mucho que les alla gustado la historia hasta ahora ñwñ me llena de alegria y me motiva mucho mas a continuar...bueno no nos vallamos de dramatismo y comiencemos con este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Que lo disfrute y que sea de su agrado!**

 **Comencemos!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

" **TE QUIERO A MI LADO"**

 **Mientras tanto en Velidum.**

Nos encontramos en una de las casas del pueblo, dentro de una de las habitaciones se encontraba la ex presionara de Ludwing descansado cómodamente una cama, en eso de manera lenta la bella chica comienza abrir sus ojos, sentir la sensación de algo comodo la hacia sentirse tranquila y pacifica, aunque en parte tanto la garganta como boca la sentía seca.

Se giro hacia el otro lado y débilmente observo un pequeño jarrón, su cabeza pego un resorte para rápidamente agarra el jarrón, sin dudarlo empezó a beber el contenido de este, grande fue su sorpresa pero también su alegría al saber que lo que contenia era agua, donde quiera que este y quien sea quien se lo otrogo le daba las gracias, en tan solo un saque se tomo todo.

-Se ve que tenias sed-comenta una voz un tanto lejana pero a la vez amable, la rubia con el agua acumulada entre sus mejillas deja de beber y bajar la jarra para observa quien le hablaba, miro con sorpresa a la persona que entro por la puerta-jejeje...lo vas a escupir o te lo vas a tragar?-le pregunta a modo de broma mientras avanzaba hacia ella, verla con los mejillas inflamadas con agua y su cara de sorpresa era algo cómico de ver.

Acto seguido y como de una orden se tratara la chica trago, con dureza, el agua acumulada, mientras su reciente invitado le debajo una bande con comida, pobre rubia al ver la comida no dudo en atacarla, había estado varias días sin probar algo de comida.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien Camicazi-le dice sonriendo amablemente a su vez que agarraba una silla y se sentaba al lado de la cama, ante de decir algo la rubia se detiene y traga su alimento.

-Yo...también...me alegra mucho de verte...Fishlegs-le responde muy feliz de volver a verlo y estando agradecida de que tal vez aun no es tarde para dar el aviso, teniendo eso en mete siguió comiendo.

 **20 minutos más tarde**.

Luego de que la rubia terminara de comer y volver a beber agua para bajar la comida, la chica se quedo sola un momento mientras su amigo regresaba, tenia varias preguntas por ejemplo y la mas importante...¿en donde estaba? O como fue que llego hasta aquí?, y también...debía encontrar al grupo que la rescato para darle aviso de las intenciones de ese tal Alvin y del el pueblo. Mientras la mujer estaba en sus pensamientos, estos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de la puerta, en eso observa como entraba su amigo...acompañado de una mujer?.

-Eemm...¿quien eres tu?-pregunta extrañada y un poco intimidad por ver la seriedad en el rostro de la mujer que acompañaba a su amigo, esperaba que no allá metido en problemas.

-Mi nombre es Natsuki Yuki...y soy la jefa de este pueblo-le responde la pelinegra cambiando su expresión a una mas tranquila, por otro lado Fishlegs se volvió a sentar en la silla al lado de la cama.

-¡Oh!...valla...es la primera vez que escucho que una mujer sea líder-comenta impresionada la rubia, para ser sincera nunca había salido del reino de Ludwing y escuchar que una mujer sea líder de un pueblo era algo increíble.

-¡¿En serio?!-le pregunta sintiéndose feliz a su vez que sentía un agradable cosquilleo dentro suyo, porque para que alguien le sorprenda que una mujer fuera líder de un pueblo era todo un logro, desgraciadamente no lo obtuvo del gemelo de Hiccup y sus amigos porque ellos ya estaban acostumbrados, pero en eso nota la mirada un tanto burlona del rubio, tal vez se dejo llevar por la emoción asíque rápidamente carraspea la garganta para tranquilizarse-digo...me halagas...pero lo que me interesa saber es...¿de donde vienes?-le pregunta ya un poco mas tranquila y algo seria, aunque sentía el cosquilleo de orgullo debía actuar como toda líder.

-¿Qué raro que no me preguntes por mi nombre?-pregunta mas para si misma que para el resto, en verdad no le iba a preguntar quien era?.

-No hace falta...mi camarada ya me lo dijo-le responde sonriendo de medio lado a su vez que señalaba al rubio, Camicazi observo con sorpresa al hombre y en su cabeza se dijo "eso tiene sentido".

-¿Y no te contó de donde vengo?-le volvio a preguntar con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada, le parecía raro que si le menciono su nombre no le allá contando de donde viene.

-A decir verdad no estaba seguro si venias de Berk o no-responde en su defensa el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente, para ser sincero cuando se acordó de ella ya estaban otra isla y no tenia idea si ella estaba o no en la isla.

-Pues de otro lado no vengo-le responde entre pequeñas risas y bromeando un poco, hasta que su cabeza hizo clic-¿y..y..y en donde estoy? ¿Y como llegue hasta aquí?-pregunta un poco perdida ya que no le han dicho en donde estaba o de cómo habia llego hasta aquí, y mas en esta habitacion.

-Bienvenida a Velidum...uno de mis camaradas te ayudo y te trajo hasta aquí-le responde la pelinegra mientras le daba la bienvenida con una pequeña sonrisa y a su vez le explicaba.

-Pues denle las gracias-le dice sonriendo agradeciendo a esa persona que le allá ayudado, la jefa asiste aceptando sus agradecimientos y que se lo dira, peor en eso el rostro de la rubia se torna serio y observa a su amigo-Fishlegs no puedo perder el tiempo...necesito hablar con las personas que nos recataron-le dice casi a las apuradas, ya no quería perder mas el tiempo si quería alertarlos a todos debia ser ahora.

-¿Por que quieres hablar con ellos?-le pregunta extrañado el mencionado, ¿que podría ser tan urgente para ella para querer hablar con Hiccup y los demás?

-Ese pueblo...quiero decir...tu pueblo...Berk...se están armando para atacarlos-le responde alterada y temiendo por la seguridad de sus rescatadores, ellos debían estar enterado del ataque que ese pueblo tiene en su contra.

Pero Camicazi se quedo muda cuando vio a ambos guerreros callados y observándose con una mirada que no supo como describirla, ¿por que se quedaban aquí y no los iban a buscar para que pueda hablar con ellos?, antes de hablar Fishlegs cierra los ojos para suspirar con un toque algo decaido, temía que algo así iba a pasar pero...

-Entiendo...pero temo decirte que ellos no están aquí-le responde abriendo los ojos para mirarla de manera tranquila y un tanto desanimado.

-¡¿Que?!...¿Y en donde están?!-el pregunta sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ¡¿como era posible que ellos se hallan ido sabiendo que una isla, un pueblo entero lleno de bravos guerreros los estaba buscando para matarlos?!, no podía creer esto.

-Ellos se fueron a buscar al verdadero líder de este pueblo-responde seriamente la pelinegra interrumpiendo al hombre, este agacho la mirada con cierta tristeza mientras que la rubia la miro extrañada, ¿de quien estaba hablando?- ellos fueron por el arquero-termina de responde sin cambiar su expresión a su vez que apretaba el puño, esto dejo sorprenda a la chica...pero con una pregunta en mente...¿fueron en busqueda...de un...asesino?

 **En la isla de Thor.**

 **Momento antes…en el cielo.**

Sobrevolando los cielos se encontraban cinco sombras, dos destacaban mas que las otros, estas se trataban nada mas y nada menos que del arquero y sus amigos dragones, el grupo entero había visto con seriedad y asombro la pelea de los cuatro hermanos del castaño junto con el furia y su gemelo, debían admitir que eso fue increíble.

-Nunca pensé que ellos dos se adaptarían a ese movimiento tan rápido-comenta el arquero entre serio e internamente sorprendido-y mas que allá cambia el nombre por B-4 a B-5-agrega con una ligera sonrisa de impresion-pero lo que mas me sorprende es que Sky y Rex hallan peleado juntos-vuelve agregar feliz porque esos dos tercos hallan hecho el equipo que el realmente quiso que hicieran.

Siempre que entrenaban o usaban ese movimiento tanto el pesadilla como la nadder nunca se llevaban bien ya que ambos querían estar un paso mas adelante del otro, por separado o haciendo equipo con Sugar o Smoker no había problemas, pero cuando debían hacerlo ellos dos juntos todo se desmoronaba, hasta el grado que debían retirarse de la batalla por la pelea entre ambos y no contra el enemigo.

-( _Oye...dime...¿hablaste con el?)-_ pregunta seriamente de golpe el dragón anaranjado mirando de reojo a su amigo pero este no le respondió, eso le dio a entender que si.

Sinceramente este plan no le agradaba mucho al dragón fantasmal, hacer planes a escondidas de esa mujer le hacían temblar hasta las escomas, Hiccup se estaba arriesgando mucho en intentar ayudar a esos humanos que lo hicieron aun lado pero también entendía que aun quería proteger a sus hermanos y a todo ser vivo, ninguno de ellos merecia morir de una manera horrible.

-Como sea...¡Lec!-suspirando e ignorando la pregunta de su amigo, el castaño gira la mirada para ver al Alacambiante, este lo mira interesado y a la espera de la orden-gracias por tu ayuda pero es hora de que vuelvas-le agradece a su vez que le ordena que se retire, este se le queda viendo sorprendido.

-(¡¿ _Que?!...¡¿Por que?!...yo me quiero quedar para esta vez si pelear contra Sky_ )-le pregunta entre berrinches y a su ves que se excusaba para poder estar un momento a solas con la nadder.

-¡Nada de eso!...sabes que no eres rival para ella-le contra dice muy serio y haciéndole quitar esa ganas de enfrentarse a su hermana, entiendo que este "interesado" en ella pero aunque quiera pelear contra ella no era rival, al escuchar eso el alacambiante suelta algunos berrinches en vos baja-además...si tu manada o tus padres se enteran de que te fuiste antes de que lleguen de cazar...me van a matar...y literal-agrega entre serio e intimidado por dentro mientras le hacia recordar que el se fue sin avisar y temía la idea de que toda esa manada venga por su cadáver, principalmente sus padres.

El pobre Alacambiante resopla rendido ante eso, a decir verdad no podía competir contra esa lógica, sus padres no solo matarian a su amigo sino también lo mataran a el por meterse en algo que no le incumbe a su manada, y tan divertido que se estaba poniendo la situación, sin decir nada mas acepta la decisión de su amigo para después despedirse e irse volando hacia su casa, una ves que Lec se fue, Hiccup gira su cabeza hacia el otro lado para ver a sus dos grandes compañeros.

-Viper...Epsilon...que comience el plan B-le dice o mas bien les ordena seriamente, a lo que el par asiste para salir volando hacia las nubes, en eso observa al Skrill, este observaba muy fijamente hacia la tierra, no necestiaba preguntarle a quien estaba viendo-skrill...vete...te volverá a buscar si te necesito devuelta-le dice con calma pero sin cambiar su expresión.

-( _Escúchame maldito humano...muchos dragones pensaran que eres "el amo" de nosotros, pero para mi solo eres un humano mas_ )-le advierte de manera amenazante mientras le gruñía, que su pequeña alianza le haga creer que era su "amo" o algo por el estilo, en realidad no lo era, solo tenian un simple trato nada mas, en cambio Snag le gruñe por esa amenaza pero el castaño le da un par de palmadas para tranquilizarlo-( _y otra cosa...no soy tu mascota para que me andes ordenando_ )-le termina de hablar muy enfadado mientras se daba la vuelta para marchase, por ahora dejara vivo a ese furia pero para la próxima lo matara.

Tanto Snag como Hiccup observan el dragón eléctrico retirarse, para el dragón fantasmal no le agradaba para nada su otro primo lejano pero debía aguantarlo, en cambio el arquero solo suspira con una leve sonrisa, lidiar con ese dragón no es cosa fácil.

-Bueno...andando amigo...terminemos con esto-comenta suspirando y riendo un poco a su vez que lo palmeaba un poco, debían terminar con esto si o si, el arena fantasma asiste para salir volando hacia un costado.

 **En el mar.**

Snag se alejo lo mas posible de la isla sobrevolando el mar para después detenerse y planear cerca del agua, en eso el arquero saca una pequeña navaja de su bota derecha, estira la mano y arroga el arma al oceano.

 _-(¿Estas seguro que el vendrá?)-_ le pregunta un poco dudoso su compañero mientras observaba el agua.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo-le responde seriamente observando el agua, no estaba convencido de que su aliado aparezca pero tampoco estaba tirando todo por la borda.

Ambos observaban el agua, aunque el joven dragón estaba un poco preocupado, ya pasaron casi 10 minutos y su aliado no llegaba, Snag gira un poco la cabeza para ver de reojo a su amo y sin cambiar su expresión, en cambio el castaño mantenía su mirada seria, hasta que se sorprendió al ver la ligera sonrisa en el, rápidamente gira la cabeza hacia el agua para ver como poco a poco una cierta sombra, que se agradaba cada vez mas, se aceraba.

Por reflejo y asustado el dragón fantasmal se aleja mientras que detrás de el se hacia una erupción a su vez que un gran dragón bordo con dos cuernos enormes de color amarillo por encima de sus ojos aparecía rugiendo con fuerza, mientras el pobre dragón de arena volaba un poco despavorido alrededor del recién llegado, en cambio el castaño reía algo maniático por esa genial forma de aparecer, hasta que Snag vuelva cerca del enorme dragón, en eso el gran dragón Artillero y el arquero se miraron fijamente, pero este ultimo le sonríe malvadamente.

-Ahora mi amigo...¡ATACA!-le ordena levantando el brazo señalando la isla con mucho entusiasmos, esto ultimo sorprendió a su amigo.

En cambio el recién llegado observo la isla fijamente, para después sumergirse hasta la mitad del rostro para después levantarse con fuerza y abriendo grande su boca, de ella salen una grande bolas flameadas, esto emociono muchísimo al arquero pero asusto al pobre Snag,

-¡Eso es increíble!-grita de jubilo observando la bola de fuego y que ademas lanzaba continuo, aunque también lo que le sorprendía que, aunque estén lejos, las bolas se acercaban como si nada a la isla.

 **En la isla**.

-¡CORRAN!-grita espantado unos de los vikingos de Berk para que acto seguido todos salgan corriendo despavoridos, esto dejo extrañados a los jinetes.

Tantos los jinetes como los dragones no entendieron porque los Berkianos salieron corriendo tan asustados, el par de gemelos tiraron la suposición que ellos estaban asustados por las grandes hazañas que Hiccup y los dragones hicieron contra esas bestias, rápidamente el mismo castaño descarto eso, no tenia mucho sentido que por eso ellos allá salido corriendo. Por otro lado, la joven jinete estando detrás de su prometido, observo curiosa y extrañada a los dragones, ya que estos estaban inquietos.

-¿Eh?-se pregunta así misma aun extrañada, en eso observando hacia el frente y al levantar la mirada su mirada cambia a una de asombro y terror-¡HICCUP!-le grita aterrada mientras apuntaba hacia arriba.

Este junto con los demás observan hacia donde apuntaba la jinete y lo que miraron los dejaron en shock, grandes bolas flameadas venían en dirección hacia la isla, el grupo entero salen del shock cuando las grandes bolas flameadas impactan contra la isla provocando grandes explosiones en todas las dirección, el grupo entrego estaba sorprendido por esto.

-¡¿Pero que diablos es todo esto?!-grita espantado Tuffnut mayor intentando cubrirse con los brazos, tras decir eso mas bolas de fuego impactan contra la isla, provocando que todo a su alrededor se queme, los dragones se estaba descontrolando y asustando.

-¡Estas grandes bolas de fuego deben ser provocadas por un dragón!-comenta Fishlegs asustado mientras se cubría.

-¿En serio? ¡No me digas!-le pregunta en un tono sarcástico y molesto el rubio de un ojo para que después se termine asustando por la explosión-¡¿pero que quien puede estar haciendo esto sin que lo veamos?!-vuelve a preguntar confundido.

Después de esa pregunta el grupo se tuvo que tirar al suelo ya que una de las bolas gigantes impacto muy cerca de ellos, el grupo solo pudo cubrirse lo mejor posible, acto seguido Toothless le informa a sus amigos que cubran a sus jinetes, estos le hacen caso y todos juntos rodean y cubren a los jinetes con sus alas, al no sentir las rocas caer sobre ellos los jinetes se descubre para ver a sus amigos dragones, los jinetes y Valka sonrieron agradecidos pero esto dejo sorprendido a Heather, la comandante, a Tuffnut y al mismo Stoick.

-Hiccup-llama al castaño cambiando su expresión a una seria, el mencionado la mira-esto debe provocarlo un dragón con una potencia de largo alcance...sabes de quien estoy hablando verdad?-le dice y explica seriamente, el joven jefe se le quedo mirando unos segundos pensando hasta que asistió seriamente.

-Esto es obra del dragón Artilleria-responde no creyendo que su otro yo allá conseguido la ayuda de tan peligroso dragón, esto extraño a los cuatro vikingos pero dejo sorprendido a todo los demás.

-Si el dragón Artillero esta aquí debo ir a detenerlo-sugiere la joven jinete seriamente, eso no les gusto mucho al resto-que tenga un buen alcance no significa que sus tiros sean rapido-agrega recordando como es el ataque de ese dragón.

Pero antes de que todos puedan hacer algo sus compañeros dragones actuaron agarrando a todos a cada uno y separándolos, esto sorprendio a todos, mientras soltaban algunos gritos tanto de susto como de emoción, se dieron cuenta que estaba siendo atacados por una lluvia de fuego, Fishlegs mira al cielo y termina mas asustado que antes, para después avisar a todos.

El grupo mira a donde su compañero y amigo le señalaba, y lo que ven no les gusto para nada, arriba desde el cielo había una gran cantidad de diferentes dragones lanzándoles bolas de fuego contra su dirección, algo les decía que sus intenciones de escapar por aire o dar un contraataque iban a ser inútiles. En eso Hiccup observa que el dragón fantasmal se acerca hasta dos dragones que estaban apartados de la manada, lo miro fijamente.

-(¿Por que?)-fue todo lo que pudo preguntarse entre serio y herido emocionalmente por las acciones de su otro yo, cosa que todavía no las podía entender del todo.

-¡CORRAN!-fue lo que escucho de golpe mientras era lanzado al lomo de su amigo para que este salga corriendo junto con todos los demás, cada uno de los dragones hizo que sus jinetes se suba arriba suyo, en plena carrera Smoker y Rex se llevan consigo a la comandante y al rubio de un ojo mientras que Stoick, cargando aun inconsciente Snotlout, suben sobre Rompecraneos.

Toothless se dio cuanta que no tenían oportunidad de escapar, ya que la lluvia de fuego les impedía volar y las grandes bolas flameadas del artillero explotaban en todas las direcciones, casi impidiéndoles correr, pero aun así el grupo siguió sin detenerse mientras la isla era arrasada. Las lluvia de fuego pasaba muy cerca de nuestros héroes, desgraciadamente para la nadder dorada una de estas le cayo enzima del ala derecha provocándole mucho dolor, inconcientemente suelta un quejido de dolor.

Sugar, quien era la mas cerca, fue a verla ya que estaba desacelerando su carrera, esta acción hizo que el joven alpha se diera cuenta, con lo que rápidamente se detuvo para extrañes y confusión del castaño, el joven jefe mira a su amigo y luego la dirección que este miraba, observo con sorpresa como Sky había sido lastimada, rápidamente les grita a los demás para que se detuvieran, estos lo hacen y al ver la situación no les agradaba para nada.

-¡¿Que vamos hacer?!...¡al parecer no tenemos salida!-pregunta entre histérico y asustado el pobre de Fishlegs al ver, no solo una lluvia masiva de bolas de fuegos de todos los tamaños, sino que la propia isla estaba envuelta en llamas, esto puso en alerta al todo el mundo.

Hiccup gruñe entre enfadado, abrumado y desesperado por encontrar una solución ante la situación, sino encontraba aunque sea una salida serán carbonizado en cuestión de segundos, y sin antes era un riesgo salir volando, ahora lo es mucho mas a ver a Sky herida y no tenia ninguna intención de dejarla, rápidamente y desesperado intenta encontrar una salida mirando hacia todas las direcciones posible, hasta que allá su salvación.

-¡Escuchen!...¡encontré una salida!-les grita con fuerza entre todo las explosiones y el fuego, el grupo lo mira entre abrumados y asustados-¡todos corran hacia allá!-les vuelve a gritar moviendo su brazo y apuntando hacia su derecha, sin pensarlo dos veces, todos obedecen, a su ves que el dúo se dirige hacia la nadder para ayudarla, por suerte aun podía correr.

Entre los tres dragones salieron corriendo para ir hacia la dirección que el jinete había dicho, mientras todo el mundo corría hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada de una cueva, la lluvia de fuego continuaba, igual que las masivas bolas de fuego explotaban contra la isla, Toothless volvió tomar la delantera, al llegar a la entrada de la cueva Hiccup se bajo y espero a sus amigos.

Los primeros en pasar fueron Colmillo y Snotlout, seguidos por Cizalladura y Heather, luego entraron Barf y Belch con los gemelos, atrás de ellos Smoker con Tuffnut, al igual que Fishlegs con Albóndiga, mas atras estaban llegando Stormfly con Astrid y junto a ellas estaban Rex y la comandante, al igual que Sugar y Sky, pero a tan solo que estos últimos puedan llegar una gran bola de fuego impacta entremedio del grupo, junto con los padres del castaño y sus dragones. La fuerza del impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo que el joven jinete salga volando hacia atrás, afortunadamente para el su amigo estaba detrás suyo, pero el impacto lo dejo con horrible zumbido en los oídos, al igual que veía todo borroso y se encontraba mareado.

El pobre castaño intentaba recuperar la visión mientras el zumbido en sus oídos continuaba, apenas podía escuchar, el ruido de fuego, los árboles cayéndose y las explosiones, todo parecía estar lejos siendo que todo ocurría a pocos metros, entre el zumbió y la vista borrosa, la mente del castaño solo pasaba un nombre.

- _As...Astr...Astrid_ -susurra afónico y adolorido mientras intentaba buscar a la dueña de dicho nombre, pero con toda la humareda y el mareo a penas podía ver.

 **Entre el humo**.

Astrid abría lentamente los ojos, a la vez que sentía un fuerte zumbido en los oídos, intenta levantarse despacio mientras todo le daba vueltas, ese impacto si que fue muy fuerte pero a tan solo recordar el impacto se despabilo enseguida para empezar a buscar hacia todos lados a su amiga, desesperada y asustada pensó lo peor, hasta que de golpe es jalada de la pierna hacia atrás, mientras que en el lugar donde estaba había caído una bola de fuego.

-¡¿Eh?!...¿pe-pero quien?-se pregunta entre confundida y sorprendida, quien pudo a verla ayudado tan rápido y mas sabiendo lo que le iba a pasar?, al girar la mirada hacia atrás grande fue sorpresa al igual que su felicidad-¡Stormfly!-comenta muy feliz de ver a su amiga con bien, aunque estaba algo lastimada, sin mas se levanta para abrazar, cosa que esta acepto.

-¡Oye!...!lamento interrumpir tu lindo momento pero debemos irnos!-comenta una voz seria pero muy conocida para ambas, la joven jinete se da la vuelta para ver a su yo toda sucia junto a un Rex algo herido-¿donde esta el jefe y Valka?-vuelve hablar preocupada buscando con la mirada a los padres del castaño, esto puso en alerta la jinete.

Entre los cuatro buscaron con la mirada al par junto con sus dragones, si no mal recordaban ellos iban un poco mas atrás ya que Brincanubes, su fuerte, no era correr en tierra, sabia bien que Rompecraneos era ágil en tierra pero sabiendo que llevaba a un muy sobre protector jefe diría que se estuvo manteniendo a la misma distancia, en eso Rex les gruñe para vean aun lado, ambas rubias y nadder observan hacia donde les indica, ambas vikingas se sorprender de ver a los cuatro...mejor dicho a los cinco juntos.

Eso las alivio un poco pero no lo suficiente el enemigo aun las estaba atacando, asíque sin mas fueron por ellos para ayudarlos, pero al estar mas de cerca la situación se torno horrorizando con lo que vieron.

-Oh no-fue todo lo que pudo decir la joven jinete tristemente sorprendida con lo que estaba viendo, al igual que la comandante, solo que esta se tapo la boca para ahogar un grito, mientras tanto Rex y Stormfly se quedaron en shock.

Ahí tirando en el suelo se encontraba muy pero muy mal herido, casi al borde de la muerte se encontraba un gran y poderoso dragón de respeto, luchando por su vida Brincunubes respiraba profundo mientras que una desesperada y aterrada Valka intentaba hacer presión en una herida casi profunda en el abdomen del animal, Stoick a su lado no sabia que hacer, mientras que a su lado un mal herido Rompecraneos miraba con preocupación al Stomrcutter.

-¿Q-Que fue lo que paso?-pregunta inconcientemente la pobre jinete estando en shock al ver esta escena.

-Una roca impacto contra su cuerpo en pleno impacto-responde el gran jefe con tristeza, había visto como la gran bola flameada impacto entre ellos pero los escombros del suelo salieron como si de espinas se trataran, afortunadamente el y su compañero no les dieron, pero al parecer el compañero de su esposa no tuvo tanta suerte, en eso otra onda de impacto choca cerca de ellos.

-No...no podemos quedarnos aquí...debemos que irnos-les informa la comandante entre el shock y el miedo, no quería sonar mala y dejar al pobre dragón malherido pero no tenían opciones.

-¡Yo no pienso irme sin brincanubes!-responde totalmente desesperada y entre lagrimas la pobre castaña, estaba devastada, luego de 6 años de estar lejos de su amigo y a tan poca semanas de juntarse, lo estaba perdiendo, no...esto no era justo, con todas sus fuerzas intentaba hacer presión en la herida-vamos grandote se que puede con esto-le intenta hablar para que no se duerma, al ver esta situación ambas vikingas no sabian que hacer.

Tenían la opción de usar a sus dragones para cargar al herido dragón pero todos ellos estaban muy mal heridos por el ataque y tal vez muy agotados por la batalla, ya no les podían exigirles mas de lo que ya hicieron, por otro lado el gran jefe se le ocurrió algo y con seriedad toma al inconsciente Snotlout y se lo entrega a ambas rubias, estas cargan entre sus hombros entre confundidas y sorprendidas al inconciente vikingo, ¿que estaba planeando su jefe?.

-Llévese a Snotlout de aquí y saquen a todos los demás-les dice o mas bien les ordena seriamente.

-¿Que?...pero jefe...¿que va hacer usted?-pregunta sin salir de su asombro la comandante, que estaba queriendo decir con eso?.

-Yo...me quedare con ella-le responde seriamente preocupado al mirar a su esposa, sabía lo terca que era y que no se iba ir sin su amigo, su mejor opción era quedarse, donde mas la necesitaba a diferencia sus dos guerras y sus dragones-asíque regresen con los demás y salgan de este infierno-les avisa seriamente o mas bien les ordena, la prioridad es que todos ellos salgan de este sitio y sobreviviban otro día.

-Pero jefe...¿que pasara con Hiccup?-le pregunta la comandante entre sorprendida y preocupada por le puede pasar al jinete, ¿acoso no estaban pensado en lo que le pueda pasar si ellas regresan y ellos no?, la joven jinete solo mira aun lado con tristeza.

El gran jefe se queda unos segundos callado, al igual que se entristece, estaba al tanto que su hijo se podría muy triste por su partida...otra vez, pero tampoco podía dejar a su esposa aquí, sola y triste, en eso suspira profundo

-El es mi orgullo..y se que esta en buenas manos-responde con una voz triste pero teniendo una sincera sonrisa, realmente estaba muy orgulloso de el hombre que se convirtió y aunque en parte no pudo verlo convertirse en su reemplazo o que la gente lo acepte, sabe muy bien que en su otro mundo si lo logro, pero su comentario llamo la atención de la jinete que levanto la cabeza para verlo-cuídalo muy bien-le dice apoyando su mano en hombro de la rubia, ella se le queda mirando sorprendida para después aceptar lentamente, a lo que jefe hace lo mismo agradecido, en eso detrás del grupo un bola de fuego impacta-vallasen...¡ahora!-les ordena seriamente, ya no las podía retener mas.

-Entiendo...¡Rex!...¡Stormfly!...¡Vámonos!-asiste seriamente la joven rubia mientras acomoda el inconciente pelinegro en su hombro a su vez que le ordena a su amiga y al pesadilla, la comandante dudo un poco pero arregadientes tuvo que aceptar.

Los cuatro y el inconciente vikingo se alejan lo más rápido mientras las bolas de fuego siguen impactando, Stoick sabía que podía confiar en ellas y en que su hijo podía resolver este conflicto, algo de lo que el no pudo lograr, entendía que hacer esto era una acción egoista y que de seguro le causaría mucho dolor a su hijo, pero tampoco dejar atrás al amor de su vida...otra vez. Pero de algo estaba seguro...se estaba redimiendo un poco de los errores de su pasado.

-(Eres y siempre serás muy orgullo...Hiccup...te quiero mucho...hijo)-piensa teniendo una sonrisa triste observando el lugar por donde las rubias y el par de dragones se fueron, hasta que gira la vista para ver al cuernatronante-tú también deberías ir...con ellos...Rompecraneos-le informa pensando que el dragón debía acompañarlas, además que sus acciones no debería involucrarlo, pero el dragón niega con fuerza, no pensaba irse y abandonarlos a los tres, en especial a el...esto sorprendió al jefe-gracias...amigo-le agradece con una amable sonrisa a su vez que le acaricia la nariz, su esposa y su hijo tenían razón...los dragones son criaturas fascinantes...

Ambos...jefe y dragon se acercan hasta la castaña y el herido dragón mientras las bolas de fuego caen con fuerza provocando una gran humareda, haciendo que los cuatro sea cubierto por esta…

 **En la entrada de la cueva.**

En la entrada de la cueva Hiccup intentaba ir por sus padres y por Astrid pero su amigo lo sostenía de la costura de su armadura para evitar que haga una locura, afuera se desataba un infierno y su hermano no estaba en posición de ir por ellos, el también deseaba ir, ya que su hembra estaba allá afuera pero si iba serian dos locos ciegos, en eso detiene sus forcejeos cosa que dejo extrañado al furia y antes que haga algo ve pasar a Rex a su lado seguido por Stormfly.

-¡Astrid!...¡chicos! ¡que bueno que estan con bien!...¿que paso allá?-comenta y pregunta entre sorprendido y alegre por no solo ver a su prometida con bien, sino también a la otra Astrid y ambos dragones...y también por el inconciente Snotlout.

-Debemos irnos-el responde la joven jinete sin verlo a la vez que el flequillo de su cabello le cubre los ojos, la pobre se estaba maldiciendo así misma por responde tan bruscamente pero era mejor decírselo mas tarde, aunque eso será inútil.

-¿Que?...¿Por qué?-le pregunta extrañado por sus repentinas palabras, pero su _lady_ no lo mira y en eso se da cuenta de algo importante-espera...Astrid...¿donde están mis padres?-le pregunta ahora extrañado pero poco a poco paso a sentirse abrumado y mas porque ambas rubias no supieron que decir, pero la jinete le deja a cargo a su yo al pelinegro para darse la vuelta y ver a su castaño.

-Ellos...ellos...no vendrán-le responde tristemente y mirándolo a los ojos, Hiccup se tardo unos segundos en entender lo que ella le dijo.

-¿Q-qué?...¿P-por qué no?-le pregunta entre sorprendido a la vez que temblaba los labios al hablar, al igual que el cuerpo, no entendia la razón del porque sus padres no vinieron con ellas o porque no los trajeron en sus dragones.

En cambio Toothless intento buscar una respuesta en su hembra y en Rex pero solo encontró silencio por parte de ambos a su vez volteaban las miradas a cada lado, algo no andaba bien, por otro lado Astrid suspira con tristeza y se dirige hasta su castaño para tomarlo de las manos y apretarlas con fuerza, ver sus hermosos ojos verdes lleno de tristeza y confusión hacían que le causara un profundo dolor en el corazón, no le gustaba verlo así...pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por una gran explosión arriba de ellos.

El grupo observaron entre asustados y sorprendidos mientras se agachaban por reflejo, como por enzima de sus cabezas las rocas empezaban a caer.

-Hiccup...ellos lo decidieron pero nosotros debemos irnos...¡ahora!-le dice rapidamente alterada y asustada al ver como las rocas comenzaba a caer y empezaba cubrir la entrada, mientras lo soltaba, por ahora eso era lo único que le podía decir-¡debemos entrar a la cueva rápido!-le dice no solo a su prometido sino también el resto cosa que tanto la comandante como el par de dragones obedecieron, en eso Toothless los iban a seguir hasta que notaron que el joven jefe no había movido-Hiccup...entra-le dice preocupada por como estaba quieto mientras las rocas caían.

-No...no me iré sin ellos-le responde sin mirarla mientras negaba con la cabeza, no pensaba marcharse sin sus padres, tanto dragon como jinete se miraron preocupados por su actitud

-¡Hiccup ellos eligieron eso...no hay nada que pue...¡Hiccup!-le dice intentarlo convencerlo de la cruda verdad y de que sus propios padres decidieron quedarse, pero todo cambio cuando el castaño se giro para comenzar a caminar hacia el derrumbe, la joven reacciona rápido para agarrarlo de la cintura y evitar que haga una locura o mejor dicho un suicidio.

-¡No Astrid suéltame!-le grita entre triste y enojado mientras forcejea con fuerza pero la jinete no se deja vencer-¡ya los perdí una ves...no lo volveré a perder otra vez!-agrega entre lagrimas e impotencia.

Storm, Rex, Toothless y la misma comandante miraba la escena con tristeza y dolor, la pobre rubia no sabia que hacer, sino fuera que estaba sosteniendo al pelinegro ayudaría a su gemela, en cambio Toothless podía sentir la impotencia y la tristeza en su hermano, volver a perderlos sin poder hacer nada, hasta que de golpe el grupo quedo sorprendido cuando grandes rocas caían contra la entrada, por reflejo los dragones se cubrieron a su vez que Rex cubría la rubia, mientra que Astrid aprovecho el derrumbe para aplicar fuerza y empujar a su castaño consigo misma lejos del derrumbe.

Cuando el derrumbe se detuvo y la gran cantidad de polvo se disperso, Astrid e Hiccup que estaban tirados en el suelo, observaron la entrada, esta estaba completamente bloqueada, al ver esto le joven jefe se levanta rápidamente.

-No...no...no...¡No!-dice desesperado mientras golpea con sus puños y palmas las rocas, se negaba a creer que esto este pasando otra vez, al notar que sus golpe no funciona opta por otra solución-¡Toothless! ¡Dispara!-le ordena totalmente desperado por quitar esas rocas de su camino y poder ir por sus padres, el dragón se sorprendo pero actúa rápido, pero al momento de cargar su fuego este se desvanece, esto dejo sorprendido al dúo y aterrado al pobre castaño-¡No!...¡no es justo!-grita totalmente frustrado, acto seguido empezó a golpear las rocas con fuerza.

Ambas chicas observaban con dolor y tristeza como el pobre castaño se estaba haciendo daño a si mismo, sin poder soportar mas esta imagen, la joven jinete se levanta rápidamente y agarrarle el brazo para detenerlo, Hiccup se detiene para observala con enfado, lagrimas y dolor, cuando esmeralda y zafiro chocan, el castaño se queda mudo e inmóvil, en el rostro de la jinete se podía observa tambien las lagrimas.

-Hiccup...basta por favor-le suplica con vos quebrada, entendía como se sentía ya que ella obedeció la orden de su jefe pero le dolía mas que el se estuviera haciendo daño apropósito, antes esas palabras el jinete se calmo, para terminar arrodillandose contra el suelo a su ves que ocultaba su cara contra pecho de su lady.

El pobre castaño lloraba en silencio mientras era abrazado dulcemente por la persona a quien mas ama, el ver esta escena le producía un enorme dolor a la comandante, una persona no debería sufrir de esta manera, pero en su experiencia le a dicho que en esta vida que llevan todo puede pasar y que hay cosas que uno debe superar, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las pequeñas rocas que caían.

-Chicos vengan...de-debemos irnos...antes de que la rocas...nos termine sepultando-les avisa suavemente y con tristeza, su otro yo la mira y asiste mientras que ella acomoda lo mejor posible su herido compañero sobre sus hombros, en eso se da vuelta para irse y volver con los demás, Rex la acompaña de cerca.

-Amor...vámonos-le dice la joven jinete suavemente aunque también con voz herida, se levanta a la espera de que el haga lo mismo pero el joven castaño, aun arrodillado en el suelo, observa la entrada bloqueada, verlo así destrozado hacia que se le partiera el corazón pero no tenían tiempo para decaer-ellos...ellos te querrían conmigo-le dice amablemente mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el joven jefe observa su mano teniendo la vista perdida y una profunda tristeza.

Astrid lo mira internamente dolida pero a pesar de eso debía ser positiva para que el pueda volver a levantarse, así como el estaba para ella en todo momento, ella debía hacer lo mismo, su espera no fue mucho ya que inconscientemente Hiccup tomo su mano y con un poco de fuerza lo logra levantar, algo en mente tenia la joven jinete, que si el no se podía levantar solo alguien lo ayudaría y espera que fuera ella quien lo haga.

Sin decir nada ambos caminan por donde Rex y la comandante se dirigieron, mientras Toothless solo se queda mirando la entrada, teniendo los ojos entrecerrados y sin ningún punto en especifico, mientras tanto Stormfly iba a seguir a su hermano y su pareja pero noto que su pareja no se movía.

-(¿ _Toothless?...¿estas bien?_ )-le pregunta un tanto extrañada pero también preocupada, tal vez que al saber que no hizo nada para ayudar haica que se auto-culpe.

-( _Si...lo estoy_ )-le responde vagamente-( _vámonos_ )-le termina de hablar dándose la vuelta y seguir a la pareja, esto preocupo mucho la nadder y se preguntaba...¿debía interrumpir?.

En silencio se dio la vuelta para correr un poco y alcanzar a los demás, el camino para regresar con el resto del grupo fue cubierto por un gran y triste silencio.

 **Momentos antes.**

 **Dentro de la cueva.**

Heather junto con el resto de jinetes y sus dragones se adentraron a lo mas profundo de la cueva para poder resguardarse del caos y la destrucción que el arquero provocaba allá a fuera, Tuffnut y la pelinegra aun no se explicaban como era posible que el arquero los allá atacado desde una gran distancia y sin que los pueda ver, además como seria ese dragon artillero que provocaba esas grande bolas de fuego?.

Luego de correr todo lo que mas pudieron, llegaron hasta el interior del túnel, la gran cueva se expandía a una gran distancia, poco a poco el grupo se detuvo para poder tomarse un respiro, a su vez que se escuchaba las explosiones.

-¡Maldito!...¡como me gustaría darle unos cuantos golpes!-comente entre furioso y frustrado el joven pelinegro a su vez que apretaba el puño para después patear unas rocas.

Solo Fishlegs y Heather no estaban de acuerdo con el, los demás si, esto ya no parecía ser algo que pueda ignorar por completo, en la forma en como los ataco se notaba que no tenia ni una pizca de remordimiento o culpa por hacerles esto.

-Pregunta...¿eso es posible?...¿hay dragones con ese potecial de tiro?-pregunta el rubio de un ojo entre serio y extrañado, no podía ser posible que allá ese tipo de dragon.

-Hay muchos dragones en el mar que no fueron descubiertos...aun-le responde estando de acuerdo con sus propias palabras-como sabemos...lo que paso fue obra del dragón artillero...pero me pregunto...¿por que nos ataco?...por lo general es un dragón que no entra en conflicto con los humanos-se explica y se pregunta a si mismo un tanto confundido, a su vez que colocaba su mano en el mentón, no podía encontrarle la lógica del porque ese dragón los ataco.

-Te recuerdo que el arquero hace tratos con los dragones...tal vez tiene uno con el-le responde entre serio y cansado el rubio de un ojo, al escuchar esa respuesta cada uno de los vikingos entendió muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Por otro lado Sky se revisaba su ala herida, esa bola de fuego si que le dolió pero también intentaba calmar su pequeña hermana que estaba preocupada mientras tanto Smoker, junto a ellas, estaba tirado en el suelo descansado, a deferencia de Rex y Sky que son los rápidos, su fuerte no era el correr, asíque esa carrera que tuvieron lo agoto casi por completo. Intentando descansar Heather se dio cuenta de algo y empeños a buscar con la mirada.

-Oigan...y los gemelos?-les pregunta a todos confundida y preocupada buscando al par de revoltosos, al escuchar su pregunta todos empezaron a buscarlos con la miradas, hasta que de pronto escucharon unos quejidos y gritos algo lejanos.

El grupo entero volteo la mirada aun lado extrañados, a la distancia observaron al par de gemelos, junto a su dragón, que estaba jugando o mejor dicho jalando...algo?.

-¿Que están haciendo tus hermanos?-pregunta la pelinegra extrañada y lanzado una pequeña indirecta broma a su amigo.

-No lo...-responde el rubio de un ojo igual de extrañado pero a media oración se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo su amiga-oye…no son mis hermanos-le dice seriamente molesto, en cambio como respuesta de su amiga solo obtuvo una leves risitas entre labios.

Dejando de lado las bromas de los vikingos, los tres hermanos se mirando entre si al ver los dos gemelos, algo en todo esto se les hacía conocido, sin querer tener más dudas en su cabeza, la nadder dorada se lavando para ir en busca de respuesta, sin decir nada Somker y Sugar la siguen por detrás, esto llamo la atención tanto de sus amigos dragones como de los jinetes.

-Qué tal si dejamos la charla y las bromas para después, y vemos que están haciendo ellos?-explica y pregunta de manera tranquila el joven robusto mientras señalaba al par, sus amigos asistieron.

Mientras tanto los gemelos se alentaban entre si con fuerza mientras cambiaban de turno, esto llamo más la atención de los chicos, en cambio los tres hermanos al estar mas cerca de lo que hacia el par se quedaron sorprendidos, Sugar y Smoker se miraron entre si, sin poder creer como eran las cosas o mejor dicho...el destino.

-Chicos...¿que están haciendo?-pregunta Fishlegs extrañado ya al estar cerca del dúo problemático.

-Intentamos ver quien de los dos puede sacar esto-le responde Ruffnut con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lees señala con el dedo y una mirada a sus amigos lo que estaban haciendo.

Los vikingos los miraron con una ceja alzada y observaron a Tuffnut, este estaba sobre una gran roca aplicado una gran fuerza a lo que seria una...¿espada?, esto los dejo sorprendidos y mas confundidos que antes, ¡¿como era posible que una espada este clavada en este lugar y que no se pueda sacar?!, en cambio el joven jinete de rastas hacia un grandísimo esfuerza por intentar sacarla espada, tanto que su cara se le ponía roja y desgraciadamente de tanto esfuerzo sus manos se le resbalron para terminar de nuca al piso, esto causo las risas de su hermana.

Mientras eso pasaba el joven Ingerman observo algo curioso en la base de la piedra, con extrañes y curiosidad se acerca para ver mas de cerca, al hacerlo pudo notar unas runas antiguas talladas..

-Valla esto si que es interesante-comenta mas para si mismo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la runa, esto callo y llamo la atención del grupo.

-¿Que es interesante?-pregunta Snotlout extrañado por las palabras de su amigo.

-En la base de esta espada ahí ruinas antiguas- le responde sin mirarlo y prestando atención al mensaje-al parecer esta espada hace mucho tiempo que esta aquí-agrega manteniendo la leve sonrisa y observando la espada, era increíble lo que esta isla tenia para mostrarle, lastima que en su mundo ya no existe.

-¿Que hay con eso?-vuelve a preguntar el pelinegro no estando muy interesado mientras se cruza de brazos.

-¿Puedes saber que es lo que dice?-pregunta la pelinegra curiosa y mas interesada en esas runas.

-Lo intentare-le responde sin mirarla y concentrándose mas en las letras, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a leer, las paredes comenzaron a sacudirse.

-Olvídese de eso...será mejor irnos-comenta entre serio y asustando el vikingo de uno ojo, la situación ahora estaba en su contra, no podían perder el tiempo por una antigua espada en la piedra.

-Den me...un momento-pide por favor el rubio intentando descifran las runas lo mas rápido mientras que detrás suyo pequeños escombros comenzaron a caer.

-¡No tenemos un momento!-le contradice el vikingo entrando en pánico, al igual que los dragones, estar en un lugar que se te puede caer enzima no es para nada agradable, pero los tres hermanos se mantenían serios, esto llamo la atención de la pelinegra.

Acoso ellos sabían algo que ellos no?, por que se mantenían tranquilos pero también serios con este asunto de esa espada?, por otro lado Tuffnut y los demás ya quieran irse.

-¡OIGAN!-se escucha una voz detrás de ellos, el grupo voltea para ver a las Atrid's, Hiccup, Rex, un Snotlout desmayado sobre Stormfly y por ultimo a Toothless correr hacia ellos-¡¿que creen que están haciendo?!...¡vámonos!-les grita la joven rubia ayudando al castaño, cosa que este se encontraba con la cabeza agacha y mirando un punto en especifico en el suelo, la jinete le grita enfadad con ellos por estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Antes de que el joven Ingerman pueda pedirle que espere, Snotlout se le adelanta tomando con su mano el mango de la espada, ya estaba cansado de tanto esperar y además no quería que este lugar esa su tumba, asíque con gran fuerza y mucho esfuerzo retira la espada haciendo que termine de culo al suelo, esto dejo sorprendido a todos pero mas a los tres hermanos.

-¡Ja!...vieron eso?... no era tan difícil!-le dice en tono de burla y victoria a su cuñado, y justo antes que alguien pueda decir algo mas, las rocas de sus cabezas comenzaron a caer una por una.

-Creo...creo que eso...es una clara señal...para irnos...no?-comenta y pregunta asustando el rubio jinete observando una roca tirada a unos poco metros detrás suyo.

-No lo hubiera dicho mejor hermano-concuerda y responde su hermana estando igual de asustada.

-¡Vámonos!-les grita y ordena la rubia jinete entre seria y alterada mientras observaba como poco a poco las rocas comenzaron a caerles, sin oponerse ante esa orden tanto dragones como jinetes salieron corriendo hacia el otro lado y lo que seria la salida.

Mientras escapaban Sky, Sugar y Smoker no se creían lo que acaban de ver, ¡¿como era posible que el gemelo del rival de su hermano allá podido levantar?!...o mejor dicho, sacar esa espada sin tanto esfuerzo y mas importante, no siendo el indicado...no...no le encontraban sentido.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el escandaloso sonido y el derrumbe que se estaba provocando detrás de todos ellos, el grupo entero corrió lo más rápido que podía para poder evitar el derrumbe, en un rápido movimiento los dragones tomaron a sus respectivos jinetes para por salir mas rápido, Toothless cargo tanto a su hermanos como a Astrid, Stormfly siguió llevando al desmayado Snotlout, Rex cargo a la comadanante, Comillo, Albóndiga, Barf y Belch cargaron a sus respectivos jinetes y por ultimo Cizalladura cargo tanto Heather como al vikingo de un ojo.

Al final todos pudieron salir velozmente de la cueva mientras esta era cubierta por el derrumbe y que a su vez que la montaña caía. A las fuera estaba el arquero y Snag observando el derrumbe de la montaña y como todo ese terreno era cubierto por una gran nube de polvo y humo, ya había indicado detener el ataque, sus camaradas dragones se retiraban poco a poco mientras Epsilon y Viper se colocaban a cada lado.

-Vámonos- les ordena seriamente y sin una pizca de remordimiento ante sus actos, sin decir nada el dragón fantasmal obedece, al igual que los otros dos lo siguen de cerca, lo que quiso hacer aquí...ya lo hizo.

 **No muy lejos de la isla**.

Los guerreros de Berk observaron toda la humareda y el polvo desde sus naves, si no hubiera actuado rápido tal ver hubieran perdido sus vidas pero a verse ido sin pelear no era digno de un vikingo, pero en parte ya estaban cansados tanto sacrificio sin obtener nada a cambio, podían entender que morir de forma gloriosa era algo digno y de respeto, algo que los mismo dioses podían apreciar pero...tampoco debían ser tan masoquistas para quedarse a pelear en ese infierno.

-Alvin-llamo uno de ellos a su jefe, este se encontraba en la proa del barco observando seriamente la gran humareda que esas horribles bestias aladas logaban hacer, le hizo un pequeño gesto como que lo estaba escuchando-¿que es lo que vamos hacer ahora?-le pregunta entre intimidado por lo que su enemigo es capaz de logar y extrañado por el rumbo que tomara su jefe.

-Por ahora...solo diríjanse a Berk-le responde de manera calmada y sin mirarlo, esto llamo la atención de algunos que estaban cerca, esa simple respuesta no traía nada consigo pero no les quedo otra que atacarla, en cambio el ex marginado seguía observado la isla de forma analítica y una duda pasaba por su mente-(Stoick...Valka...ustedes...lograron escapar?)-se auto preguntaba calmadamente.

Puede que hallan tenido diferencias en el pasado, pero aun lo sigue considerando su amigo y su rival, si de algo estaba seguro era que Stoick merecía caer por el y tampoco podía evitar preocuparse por la castaña, que aunque ya era un amor perdido de hace años, eso no significa que no este preocupado por ella.

Tan solo esperaba que ambos estén con bien en todo esa catástrofe.

 **30 minutos más tarde.**

 **En la isla.**

El grupo de jinetes y dragones esta teniendo un momento de descanso lejos de todo ese caos y destrucción que el arquero y sus secuaces les causaron, por breves minutos los jóvenes tuvieron paz, pero esta paz no era del todo agradable ya que todos se preguntaban que paso con el jefe y Valka, desgraciadamente recibieron la noticia que ellos junto a sus dragones se quedaron en esa lluvia de fuego, ya que Brincanubes había recibido un golpe casi mortal.

Ninguno no supo que decir o mejor dicho cada uno se quedo inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y tristeza, para los jóvenes jinetes no podían creer que volvían a pasar por esto, sin poder evitar la muerte de su jefe y ahora es peor, ya que su esposa lo acompañaba, para Tuffnut y Heather esto era algo muy nuevo y a la vez una total tragedia que ambos murieran, una gran dolor resigna en los corazones de todos mientras lagrimas caían sin poder detenerlas.

En eso la comandante observa como su otro yo se encontraba parada, dándoles la espalda mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho, esa era su pose cuando estaba triste pero también sabia que no solo la noticia del jefe y el resto la ponía así, no algo mas lo causaba, sin decir nada se le acerco.

-¿Como sigue?-pregunta con voz ronca y un mirada triste observando al frente.

-Sigue ahí...sentado...sin querer hablar...con nadie-le responde sin mirarla y con voz triste, ambas observan que mas adelante estaba el joven jefe sentado sobre roca con la cabeza gacha y los brazos sus piernas-a estado mas de 10 minutos en esa pose-agrega muy preocupado por el estado de animo de su prometido.

Desde que escaparon del derrumbe y se pusieron a salvo, el castaño se aparto del grupo para terminar en su actual posición, no a querido hablar con nadie y nadie sabe que decirle, ni Toothless se anima a ir, este se había quedado con el resto de los dragones por miedo a que su hermano lo vuelva a grita como la otra vez, en cambio la joven jinete quería estar a su lado para apoyarlo, darle aunque sea un poco de animo...pero nada se le ocurría, solo..tanto solo quiera abrazarlo y aliviar su dolor...aunque esa un poco.

-Deberías hablar con el-le dice la comandante mirándola de reojo y tirando una sugerencia.

-¿Y que se supone que quieres que le diga?-le pregunta entre indignada y sorprendida-te recuerdo que no somos muy buenas "animando" a la gente-agrega de manera sarcástica y algo molesta, no molesta con ella sino consigo misma por no ser tan buena con las palabras como lo es Hiccup.

-Lo se...pero eres su prometida...tienes que estar con el-le responde de manera serena y haciéndole recordar cual es su posición actual, como toda buena pareja se deben apoyar le uno al otro, esto dejo sin palabras a la jinete, lo sabia pero le daba miedo en ir con el y no saber como reaccionaria-si yo tuviera esa oportunidad con el...la tomaría-agrega observando con una tristeza sonrisa al castaño, esto dejo asombrada y a la vez dolida a lo pobre jinete que no supo que decir-solo ve...el te necesita-le termina de responder girando su cuerpo y dándole unas leves palmadas en hombro para después retirarse.

La joven jinete observa como su otro yo se retira, estaba sorprendida, dolida y conmocionada por sus palabras, que a veces le inquietaba que fuera ella misma la que le digiera esas palabras, pero a la vez lo agradecía, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo para luego soltarlo en un fuerte suspiro, debía ir, asíque sin mas miro hacia delante para despues ir hacia donde estaba su vikingo.

Al llegar a su lado observo su perfil y en el, se podía ver una profunda tristeza, la bella sonrisa pecosa que le encantaba ver y el hermoso brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas, todo esos era cubierto por una horrible y sombría capa de tristeza envueltas en lagrimas, el ver esta imagen le partía el corazón.

-Hic...Hiccup?-lo llama lenta y tristemente, debe ser duro y triste para el que una vez que lo volvía a tener todo se le vuelve escapar otra vez, por suerte su voz si pudo llegar a sus oídos ya que vio como empezaba levantar la vista para verla-¿esta...estas bien... _babe_?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada mientras lo llamaba en tono cariño y por su sobrenombre.

Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de el, sino mas bien que el castaño se lanzo contra su cuerpo, estando de rodillas, la abrazándola por la cintura a la vez que ocultaba su rostro sobre su vientre y lloraba en silencio, esa acción la dejo muy sorprendida y algo avergonzada, ya que la agarro con la guarda baja pero…

- _Por favor...no te vallas...te quiero...a mi lado_ -se escucha su voz sobre sus ropas y a la vez que esta sonaba ronca, todo rastro de vergüenza y sorpresa desapareció de inmediato para terminar colocando sus manos sobre sus rebeldes cabellos y acariciarlos un poco.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado...me quedare contigo-le responde en voz baja y una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa mientras le sigue acariciando la cabeza, su otro yo tenia razón, el necesitaba que ella estuviera a su lado, puede que en muchas ocasiones Hiccup actúe todo muy heroico y estratega, pero en fondo sigue siendo un niño que le hace falta afecto.

 **Con Toothless.**

El joven alfa observaba como su hermano era consolado por su pareja, tal vez en varias ocasiones con sus sola presencia era suficiente para levantar el animo de su hermano, pero en otras ocasiones debía estar Astrid para animarlo, además siendo tema familiar era algo que quiera evitar por los acontecimientos de la ultima vez. Aunque sabía que esta vez no tenia nada que ver, quiera ellos dos se tuvieran el uno al otro.

 _-(¿Estas bien?)-_ pregunta una voz conocida para el.

-( _Si lo estoy...mi hermano esta en buenas garras..digo manos_ )-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y un toque burlón.

-(¿ _Estas hablando de mi hermana?..por su puesto que cuidara bien de el_ )-le responde la nadder azul orgullosa y fingiendo estar ofendida porque su jinete no sepa cuide al loco jinete de su pareja, ambos ríen por eso.

-( _Pero cambiando de tema...hay algo que me taladra la cabeza_ )-agrega después de que las risas sedan y tornase un tanto serio, esto extraño a la nadder.

 _-(¿Y que es?_ )-le pregunta ladeando un poco la cabeza, ¿de que estará hablando?.

-( _Ven conmigo_ )-le responde mientras se levanta y le indica con la cabeza a que la siga, sin decir nada la dragona lo sigue, ambos camina un poco hasta llegar con los cuatro hermanos, en especial con la nadder amarilla, esta los mira un poco extrañada-( _Sky...quiero hacer una pregunta_ )-le dice entre serio y sereno, los tres hermanos alrededor se despiertan mientras Stormfly esta interesada en lo que quiera averiguar su Toothless.

-(¿ _Y que es lo que me quieres preguntar_?)-le pregunta la dragona dorada un poco extrañada por esta inesperada pregunta.

-(¿ _Como fue que Hiccup y ustedes conocieron a ese dragón?_ )-le pregunta sin cambiar su semblante y mirándola directamente a los ojos, tanto Sky como sus hermanos se miraron entre si.

-(¿ _A dragón te refieres?_ )-le responde con otra pregunta, estaba muy confundida al igual que sus hermanos, ¿de dragón estaba hablando?, hubo tantos de ellos que conocieron en sus locos viajes, ¿acoso se estará refiriendo a Snag?.

-( _De ese dragón...al que llaman...maestro_ )-le termina de aclarar manteniendo su semblante serio, la verdad tenia curiosidad y muchas dudas con respecto a es dragón a quien ellos y Hiccup llamaron "maestro".

Ante esta afirmación los cuatro hermanos quedaron en completo silencio y en shock, de todos los dragones que conocieron, nunca creyeron que le preguntaran sobre su maestro, mientras tanto Stormfly estaba confundida al principio ya que tampoco sabia de dragón estaba hablando pero todo eso paso a la sorpresa cuando se aclaro, no estaba mal saber un poco mas sobre el dragón que ellos llamaban "maestro" y a decir verdad cuando lo vieron se veía poderoso...y si la memoria no le fallaba el era un...hibrido.

 _Contirnuara._

* * *

 **OoO!...Stoick!...valka!...rompecreanos!...brincanubes! Nnnoooooo! no puede ser!aaaahhhh**

 **Que pasara ahora?!...Como pudo pasar esto?!...pobre hiccup...lo volvio a perder todo otra vez TTwTT**

 **Esperemos que astrid pueda animarlo...**

 **mmmmm interesante pregunta Tootlhess...ahora podremos saber mas sobre el gran dragon hibrido y la relacion que el arquero y sus hermanos tuvieron?!...**

 **Eso tendra que ver en el siguiente episodio!.**

 **Bueno vikingos y vikingas!...nos estaremos viendo para la proxima..bye ñwñ/**


	16. El dragon del viento

**Yo...yo no se que decir del anterior episodio...asi no voy a retenerlos mas u.u..**

 **Que lo disfruten..**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **MEMORIAS DEL PASADO.**

 **En una zona segura de la isla  
**

 **Con los dragones.**

Sky y sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos con lo que le acaba de pedir el furia nocturna, ¿por qué razón él tenía interés en saber sobre su maestro?.

 _-(¿Por qué quieres saber sobre nuestro maestros?_ )-le pregunta el pesadilla un poco extrañado con esa petición.

-( _Solo quiero saber cómo es que lo conocieron y cómo fue que el se convirtió en su maestro_ )-le responde manera calmada y serena mientras se sentaba en el suelo, su pareja lo acompaña, pero a la vez estaba interesada en la historia.

Ante esa declaracion los hermanos se miraron entre sí, no le veían nada de malo en querer responderle, mientras tanto Tootlhess, aparte de tener interés en la historia, quería saber porque Hiccup llamaría a un dragón "maestro", sabiendo que el los entrenaba para adaptarse a los humanos y viceversa, la nadder dorada se tomó un respiro antes de responderle.

-( _Para empezar...no sabíamos nada de que el era hibrido_ )-le dice teniendo los ojos cerrados y no estando segura si lo había mencionado anteriormente.

-( _Eso ya lo sabía_ )-le responde el joven furia tranquilamente y ya sabiendo de ante mano que ninguno de ellos sabia que el era hibrido.

 _-(Bien..._ )-concuerda con el en un resoplido profundo, eso le ahorraría palabras, antes de abrir los ojos intento recordar-( _lo conocimos unos meses después de abandonar nuestra primer hogar..._ )-comenta abriendo los ojos y mirando al par de manera seria y serena, la pareja la escucha con atención-( _era un día como cualquiera, íbamos viajando por altamar, buscando algunas provisiones, hasta que divisamos una embarcación..._ )-comienza a relatar.

-( _Pensamos que sería un blanco fácil, uno como nos había pasó un par de días antes_ )-continua con la explicación de la misma manera la gronckle-( _pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa_ )-agrega un poco cabeza baja.

 _-(¿Que les paso?_ )-pregunta Storm preocupada y más interesada.

-( _No nos esperamos que esos humanos tuvieran barcos acorazado_ )-responde Rex entre serio y molesto ante el recuerdo, esto sorprendió al par.

-( _Luchamos lo mejor que pudimos...pero el enemigo nos ganaba en número y armas_ )-continua Sky teniendo toque de impotencia ante los recuerdos-( _desgraciadamente en uno de nuestros descuido le dieron a Sugar_ )-agrega observando de reojo a su hermana, cosa que esta agacho la cabeza por su descuido.

-( _A veces odio ser tan lenta_ )-se reprime así misma la gronckle, tanto Tootlhess como Stormfly la entendieron muy bien-( _me lastimaron mi ala izquierda_ )-se explica con cierto toque de tristeza.

 _-(Asique Hiccup decido en ir hacia una isla cerca para refugiarnos de la batalla_ )-comenta la cabeza izquierda del cremallerus-( _lo que no nos esperábamos que esos humanos nos siguieran_ )-agrega seriamente la cabeza derecha, esto llamo la atención del par.

-( _Fue ahí...donde lo conocimos..._ )-comenta sky con un tono de voz entre orgullo y asombro pero a la vez sintiendo que había visto a un ser espectacular, Toothless y Stormfly notaron que los cuatro tenían el mismo semblante-( _Amaru...el dragón del viento_ )-termina su oración con una sonrisa muy feliz y dejando al par muy asombrado.

¡¿Un dragón del viento?!, esto si que se estaba poniendo interesante.

 _****Flashbacks****_

 **Tiempo atrás.**

 **En una pequeña isla.**

Los tres dragones aterrizan sobre la suave arena para que acto seguido el joven castaño se baje de un salto de la nadder para ir directamente hacia el cremallerus, gracias a que todos trabajaron en equipo pudieron ayudar a su hermana, una vez que llego hasta ellos observo con dolor y triste el ala izquierda lastimada de la gronckle, nunca debió atacar ese barco, pero como otras veces volvió a subestimar a su enemigo y actuar sin pensar.

-Estarás bien Sugar...tranquila-intentaba tranquilizar ya que a la pobre dragona se le notaba su expresión de dolor, aunque esas palabras también iban dirigidas para si misma

Hiccup no sabia que hacer, no tenia ni vendas ni nada que pueda cubrir las horribles heridas en el ala de su hermana, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, si no se hubiera confiado y hubiera sido mas rápido, abría tomado algo del barco para ayudarse, por otro lado Sky, que estaba observando el mar, se debió cuenta que esos humanos se estaban dirigiendo hacia ellos.

-( _Hiccup tenemos problemas_ )-le dice seriamente y sin dejar de ver su blanco.

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que pudo pregunta el castaño extrañado, estaba tan concentrado en como resolver la herida de su hermana que no estaba presentado atención a su alrededor.

En ese mismo instante toda pregunta o comentario paso a segundo plano cuando escucharon una explosión en la lejanía, y antes de que se puedan preguntar que esta pasando, una explosión se escucho muy cerca de ellos, al igual que una columna de arena se levantaba, el grupo entero observaron con seriedad y asombro hacia el mar para ver, que tanto el barco que atacaron como dos mas empezaron a dispararles, a tan solo ver eso las explosiones empezaron a caer diferentes direcciones, muy cerca de donde estaban.

-¡Malditos!...-maldice el castaño muy enfadado con esos cobardes mientras se cubría los ojos, tenia la opción de ir con sus hermanos atacarlos desde distancia pero eso significaba dejar a su hermana aquí y era algo que no pensaba hacer.

-( _Vallasen...ustedes tiene la oportunidad de irse_ )-comenta con cierto tono triste la gronckle mientras tenia la cabeza gacha, siempre supo que era una carga para ellos, siendo la lenta del grupo solo los atrasaba, ahora no quiera arriesgaran sus vidas por ella.

-¡Estas loca si piensas que te abandonare!-le contra dice el castaño mirándola muy molesto con sus palabras, esto la dejo sorprendida y conmocionada, ni loco pensaba dejarla, no pensaba volver pasar por lo mismo, iba a dejar que alguien cercano suyo caiga otra vez ante sus ojos-te voy a proteger aunque me cueste la vida-le dice teniendo una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, a su vez que se levantaba.

-( _Tampoco pensamos dejarte aquí hermanita_ )-comenta el pesadilla negro entre leves risas de orgullo, ahora que estaban libres era preferible morir defendiendo a un camarada o en este caso, una hermana, que estar huyendo como un cobarde.

Smoker y Sky no digieran nada pero solo prestaron atención a los barco que se acercaban, pero ambos tenían una sonrisa complacida y de que estaban de acuerdo en quedarse hasta el final, mientras tanto Hiccup se dio cuenta que sus flechas se le habían terminado, no le quedaba otra que usar la espada, aunque aun no era lo suficientemente bueno, pero no por eso se iba hacer para atrás, ya perdió un amigo por su inutilidad, no volverá a pasar.

Por otro lado las balas de los cañones golpeaban contra al isla y contra la arena, provocando columnas de arenas, Rex y Sky se colocan delante de la gronckle como medio de protección mientras que Somker e Hiccup se preparan para correr hacia los lados una vez que los barcos este lo suficientemente cercas, el joven vikingo sabia que las probabilidades de sobrevivir era nulas pero eso no evitara que proteja a su hermana, los cuatro observaban como los barcos se acercaban a su vez que los tiros se escuchaban cada ves mas cerca y las explosiones era mas certeras.

 **Por otra parte de la isla.**

En los bosque de la isla se podía devisar una gran sombra correr a una gran velocidad y agilidad, algo o alguien había interrumpido su sueño y no pensaba dejar que siga causando mas molestias, por cada paso que daba mas cerca se escuchaba las explosiones.

 **Devuelta en la playa**.

La embarcación de vikingos había tocado tierra y para desgracia del grupo de hermanos no tuvieron la oportunidad de ser los primeros en atacar, ya que ellos los había atacado primero con una gran lluvia de balas de cañón provocando una cortina de arena que cubria sus ojos, ahora estaban en una clara desventaja y casi rodeados, Hiccup intentaba encontrar una solución al problema pero no se le venia nada a la cabeza, mientras tanto los tres dragones les rugían a los "invasores" para intentar intimidarlos pero estos ni se inmutaban, al contrario estaba ansiosos por pelear, cada uno de los vikingos empezaron a sacar sus armas, esto asusto al joven vikingo.

-Esto es algo que no se ve todo los días-comenta uno de ellos con una sonrisa algo macabra mientras observaba al joven castaño a lado de los dragones, a decir verdad estaba sorprendido que un humano este con esas bestias.

-¡Ven!...les dije que había alguien sobre esos dragones-comenta otro sonriendo feliz y echándoles en cara a sus compañeros que había visto a una persona sobre esos dragones, solo que nadie le creía, ahora estaba probando lo contrario.

-Si bueno...no importa...-comenta otro vikingo dándole poca importancia al asunto de que alguien monte dragones, el solo queria matar dragones.

Aunque algunos estaban de acuerdo con el, un par estaba interesado en saber como ese niño pudo hacer para acércales tanto a esos dragones y que estos no le hagan nada, la verdad era muy impresionante. Pero justo cuando alguien iba a decir algo, ya un grupo se lanzo hacia el ataque, los hermanos se pusieron en guarda y listos para la batalla.

De pronto un fuerte rugido resonó por toda la isla haciendo que el grupo de vikingos se detuviera de golpe totalmente sorprendidos y a la vez horrorizados, al igual los cuatro hermanos, todos miraban hacia todos lados abrumados por el enorme rugido, a la vez que se preguntaban...¿que clase de inmesa criatura pudo porvocarlo? hasta que los guerreros notaron que entre los árboles salían las aves despavoridas, de pronto un gran dragón hizo acto de presencia.

Su tamaño era casi igual al de un Typhoomerang o un poco más grande, las escamas en su cuerpo era de un color verde agua pero las de sus cuello era blancas, al igual que su cabeza, una gran boca con afilados colimillos, lo increible es que este dragon no llevaba cuernos, ni protuberancia, eso si, llevanba grandes alas, mas cuatro patas y una larga cola, sus ojos amarillos observaban todo los humanos de manera amenazante.

-(¡ _Alejasen de mis territorios!_ )-dice entre un potente rugido mientras mostrando sus colmillos, los vikingos observaron petrificados al gran dragón.

-El…el…-comenta uno entre balbuceos mientras sudaba en frío, otros tragaron duro.

-Increíble...-comenta por otro lado el joven castaño totalmente sorprendido y emocionado por ver otra nueva especie, pero a tan solo decirlo su hermana lo agarra del cuello para enrollarse sobre si misma para protegerlo, Rex y Smoker hacen lo mismo con Sugar-Sky...¿que estas haciendo?-le pregunta confundido.

Pero su hermana no le responde solo se enfoco en protegerlo, ella y sus hermanos presintieron que ese dragón iba hacer algo peligroso, sus instinto se lo decían, y no se equivocaron porque a tan solo actuar el gran dragón inflo su pecho para después soltar todo en un fuerte rugido, Hiccup encontró una pequeña abertura en el cuerpo de su hermana y pudo observar con gran sorpresa todo.

Observo como una gran y poderosa ventisca arrasaba tanto con los vikingos como con los barcos, también observo detenidamente que la venática en realidad parecía mas una especie de poderoso fuerte tornado, algo que nunca habia visto, ni en el libor de dragones, pero tambien se dio cuenta que otro tornado mas fino se encontraba en el centro de este, que giraba mas mucho rápido, cuando quiso analizar mas la situación todo el caos había terminado, los tres hermanos se descubrieron para que sus dos hermanos puedan observar el panorama, los tres barcos estaban totalmente destruidos, y los cuerpos de los vikingos estaban tirados sin vidas, todo era una horrible imagen, los cinco estaban sorprendidos e Hiccup suda en frío mientras temblaba, ver esa poderosa venática era de temer.

En cambio el dragón verde soltó un gruñido en forma de desprecio para después retirarse velozmente hacia el bosque, esto llamo la atención del Hiccup, que vio como ese dragón se ocultaba entre los árboles.

-¡Rápido chicos!...¡debemos alcanzarlo!-les informa a sus hermanos entre serio y emocionado por saber mas sobre ese dragón, rápidamente se dirige hacia su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse, aunque le cuesta.

Por otro lado Sugar y los demás creian que hicccup estaba loco, no estaban seguros de ir en busca de ese dragón, no después de lo que vieron, no sabían como actuaría con su hermano o peor con todo ellos, en cambio Hiccup se sentía muy emocionado por saber mas sobre el, distraídamente la gronckle se levanto para que acto seguido el joven castaño salga corriendo en busca de su objetivo, los cuatro se miraron entre si preocupados y dudosos, pero aun con dudas y preocupación no podían dejarlo solo, asíque sin mas se fueron tras el.

 **Entre los árboles**.

Los cuatro dragones alcanzaron rápidamente al joven vikingo, ahora entre los cinco buscaban a ese enorme dragón para saber mas de ellos, el castaño estaba intrigado ya que no recodaba a ver leído o escuchado sobre algún dragón con ataque de viento, al parecer Bork no encontró a todos los dragones como se decía, esta sera su segunda oportunidad de saber mas que el creador del libro.

Después de haber estado corriendo por mas de diez minutos, el grupo empezaron a divisaron una gran sombra a lo lejos que se escondía entre los rocas y los arbustos, rápidamente Hiccup hace detener a sus hermanos y que oculten mientras les ordenaba que guarden silencio.

- _Chicos...quedasen aquí_ -les dice en voz baja mientras el comienza avanzar hacia el escondite del dragón.

-(¡ _Espera!..¡¿Como que nos quedemos aquí?!_ )-le pregunta igual en voz baja la nadder entre indignada y ofendida de que los deje a todos en retaguardia mientras el se sacrificaba-( _al menos deja que alguno te acompañe_ )-agrega preocupada y no estando de acuerdo con que valla solo, sus hermanos concordaban con ella.

- _Sshhh...entiendo pero si somos mas de uno tal vez lo alteremos_ -le responde con calma e intentando que guarden silencio- _déjeme hacer esto solo...se lo que hago_ -le termina de decir con una sonrisa confianza al igual que el recuerdo de su encuentro con Toothless pasaba por su cabeza, luego de decir eso se aleja para ir por el dragón misterioso.

 _-(¡Hiccup!)-_ grita en susurro la gronckle no estando muy convencida en que valla solo, Sky iba ir tras el pero fue detenida por el pesadilla, eso la molesto.

 _-(¿Que crees que haces?_ )-le pregunta molesta por su interrupción.

-( _Tranquila...confiar en el..._ )-le responde con calma y serio, entendía como se sentía pero debían confiar mas en su hermano, esas palabras firmes pero sencillas hicieron recapacitar la nadder, Hiccup confía en ellos...entonces...¿por que ellos no?-( _además...si las cosas se ponen feas lo ayudaremos_ )-agrega con una sonrisa de confianza y prometiendo que saltaría en caso de que su hermano este en peligro.

Todos asistieron seriamente ante sus palabras, sea quien sea, si toca a su hermano se la vera con ellos.

 **Con Hiccup**.

El joven vikingo caminaba sigilosamente hacia la zona en donde estaba su objetivo, extrañadamente esto se le hacia familiar, a poco metros se detuvo al comprender lo que estaba haciendo, una pequeña pero triste sonrisa aprecio en su rostro, los recuerdos aun seguían siendo dolorosos y frescos, tal vez algun dia pueda superarlos pero ahora intento hacerlos aun lado agitando la cabeza sacándose una lagrima traicionera, para que luego con determinación y seriedad continuo su camino.

El joven castaño respiro profundo para calmarse y después asomo su cabeza entre los arbustos, a lo lejos pudo observar al gran dragon verdosos acostándose para intentar descansar, a decir verdad con su solo presencia imponía ferocidad e imponencia, el joven vikingo volvió a sentir esa sensación de que si se metía con este dragon...moriría.

-(Ok...tengo ver la manera de cómo acercarme a el...sin que me note)-piensa detenidamente mientras estaba oculto y buscaba una forma de poder acercarse sabiendo que no tiene nada en mano para ofrecerle.

-( _Sal de ahí humano...puedo olerte a metros)_ -comenta el dragon seriamente haciendo que el pobre castaño sienta un horrible escalofrío detrás de la espalda.

Temblando asoma su cabeza lentamente entre el arbusto para observar al dragon, para su mala suerte este lo estaba viendo junto a su dirección, el pobre casi se le sale el alma cuando choco miradas con el, con temor a que lo ataque salio de su escondite.

-Tran-tranquilo...no vengo hacerte nada-le dice riendo de manera nerviosa, hacia tiempo que no sentía temor hacia un dragon pero después de ver como elimino a todos los vikingos y su embarcación solo con su poderoso aliento prefería ser calmado, por otro lado el dragon lo miro con una escama alzada.

-(¿ _Acoso no me temes?...o no te da miedo que pueda hablar?)_ -le pregunta confundido y levemente sorprendido por como actuaba este humano ante su presencia, hasta que un olor extraño llego a sus nariz-(¿ _por que hueles tan extraño?_ )-le vuelve a pregunta interesado e intrigado.

-Puede ser porque tengo el olor de mis hermanos y..-le responde riendo un poco ante su curiosidad por su olor, sus hermanos le han dicho en un par de ocasiones que su olor y ellos estaban mezclados-espera...tu te puede comunicar con los humanos?-le pregunta entre sorprendido y algo confundido con lo que dijo anteriormente.

-( _Si...entiendo el idioma humano y eh aprendido a hablarlo_ )-le responde seriamente y de manera tranquila pero con una duda en la cabeza, en cambio el castaño estaba mas sorprendido y emocionado-( _por eso me sorprende que tu no estés asustado)_ -agrega teniendo su escama alzada estando muy extrañado por la actitud mas o menos tranquila del niño, acoso sabe que puede hablar? y eso no lo aterra?, ante ese comentario Hiccup solo sonrío rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno...a decir verdad...soy igual que tu, entiendo a los dragones-le dice riendo levemente sintiéndose mucho mas raro que antes, eso le recordó algo-alguien me ayudo a tener esta capacidad-agrega con una tristeza pero dulce sonrisa, aun debía buscar a esa mujer que lo ayudo y darle las gracias, el gran dragón lo miro un tanto curiosos, hasta que sus miradas volvieron a chocar- oh!...ahora entiendo porque esos vikingos se asustaron...ellos te escucharon-le dice emocionado.

-( _Que humano mas raro….¿te emocionas por eso?_ )-le dice y pregunta cada vez mas confundido por su actutid, según su experiencia cada humano que lo ve lo quiere matar, en cambio este al parecer solo se emociona por hablarle, Hiccup solo se ríe levemente avergonzado-(¿ _acaso eres conciente de quien tienes en frente?_ )-le pregunta serio y dejando los juegos de lado, entendía que no tenga miedo porque puedan entenderse, pero eso no indica que las cosas cambien, el sigue siendo un dragón enfrente de un humano.

-No eres el primero que me dice eso-responde suspirando y mirando aun lado decaído, su pregunta era muy cierta, no era el primero ni el ultimo que le decía que era "raro", los recuerdos de su tribu y cierta rubia pasaba por su mente, hasta que agita su cabeza para alejarlos y volver al asunto- y claro que soy conciente-le dice seriamente-eres un poderoso dragon que pudo derrotar a tres barcos y su flota con su aliento...debo decirte que eso fue...¡asombros!-le termina de decir para terminar alabándolo por su gran poder ante los vikingos, el gran dragón quedo incrédulo ante su "felicitación".

Se le quedo mirándolo un rato y puedo entender que este niño no era muy afecto a los demás humanos, cosa que lo entendió muy bien pero también seguían siendo enemigos, entonces...¿por que no le tenia miedo? O porque lo veía casi de la misma forma?, su actitud le parecía realmente rara pero al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir que eran iguales.

-( _Y con respecto a que soy un dragón...¿ no te da miedo niño?_ )-le pregunta dudoso y confundido, esta era la primera vez que entablaba un conversación con un humano.

-Claro que si-le responde mirándolo seriamente, esto puso en alerta al dragón-pero teniéndolos a ellos...no te tengo miedo-agrega con una sonrisa feliz.

-(¿ _Ellos?... ¿de quien estas hablando?_ )-le pregunta totalmente confundido con ese nuevo comentario, ¿a quien se estaba refiriendo con "ellos"? si solo estaban ellos dos.

-Mis hermanos-le termina de responde sin dejar de sonríe mientras volteaba la mirada hacia atrás, esto le intereso mas al dragón, que miro en su misma dirección, hasta que de improvisto de entre los arbustos salen cuatro grandes sombras.

-(¡¿ _Ellos son tu hermanos?!)_ -le pregunta totalmente sorprendido mientras se levantaba.

Esto si que no se lo podía creer, cuando le menciono que estaba con sus hermanos, creyó que serian algunos humanos de gran tamaño que estaban a la retaguardia por si las cosas se ponían feas, pero nunca creyó que los "hermanos" a quien se estaba refiriendo serian...¡cuatro dragones!, y mas siendo cuatro de diferentes especies, ahora entendía mejor porque dijo que no le tenia tanto miedo.

Sky y sus hermanos al ser mencionados no dudaron en salir de su escondite para encarar al gran dragón y defender a su hermano, ninguno dejaría que le hicieran daño, asíque rápidamente se colocan a cada uno de su lado para defenderlo, como muestra de que no estaban jugando, los cuatro le gruñen pero rápidamente Hiccup los calma, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-Oye...ahora que recuerdo...tu voz se me hace familiar-comenta el joven vikingo con expresión de duda e intentando recordar, sus hermanos y el gran dragón lo mirando extrañados-¡claro!...¿como no me di cuenta?, tu me ayudaste a conseguir las vallas para mis hermanos en un día lluvioso hace un par de meses-comenta con una sonrisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos, esto dejo sorprendido a los cuatro hermanos que observaron al dragón.

En cambio este se quedo mirando al joven intentando recordar a lo que se estaba refiriendo, no se tardo mucho cuando en uno de sus leves descansos por volar tanto, pero también por el horrible clima, no tenia muchas ganas de ir en contra de la madre naturaleza, asíque decidió descansar en la primera isla que encontró, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que escucho ruidos extraños y fue ahí cuando vio a un joven humano todo lastimado, embarrado y con las ropas rasgadas.

-( _Así que tu era el humano que se callo y que buscaba ayuda_ )-comenta recordando ese momento de debilidad que tenia el joven pero que a la vez poseía una gran determinación por ayudar a sus "hermanos"-( _creí que quería ayudar a los humanos por eso te mencione sobre las vallas_ )-agrega con cierto tono de aburrimiento al pensar que solo quiera ayudar a unos humanos, a veces odiaba ser tan bueno-( _a decir verdad...son muy buenas...tanto para los humanos como para los dragones_ )-les explica de manera sabia, a lo que los cinco asistieron por esa buena información y a lo que Hiccup hizo nota mental.

-( _Gracias a tu ayuda pudimos recuperamos_ )-le agradece la gronckle teniendo una leve sonrisa, a decir verdad le debían sus vidas, esto puso un poco incomodo la gran dragón, asíque agita la cabeza para ir directo al grano.

-(¿ _Que hacen aquí?)-_ les pregunta a los cinco muy seriamente, a lo que Hiccup reacciona y carrospea su garganta antes de responder.

-Mi hermana fue herida por esos vikingos y no tuvimos otra alternativa que aterrizar en esta isla-le explica con calma pero con una miranda triste mientras se colocaba al lado de Sugar y la acariciaba suavemente.

Al ver ala herida de su hermana lo hacia sentirse un completo inútil, todavía no era guerrero, ni siquiera se consagraba uno, solo era un simple herrero y con el problema del rescate de Sky solo fue pura suerte, aun no estaba listo para salir al mundo y combatirlo, Sugar observa la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de su hermano, sabia que se estaba culpado por su herida y no sabia como animarlo. En cambio el dragón verdoso los observa, dos de ellos se sentían impotentes y frustrado, el otro solo triste mientras que la dañada solo se sentía culpable, igual que el chico.

Podía entender que no estaba listo para formar un grupo y mas importante que el niño no estaba listo para enfrenar los problemas que se le avecinaban allá a fuera, pudo notar en sus ojos que el no era un guerrero, ni mucho menos un asesino, pero como puedes salir así sin tener aunque una pizca de experencia, tal vez le hacia falta pulirse, como dicen los humanos, a los cinco les hacia falta.

-(¿ _Por que siento que me voy arrepentir de esto?_ )-se dice así mismo en voz bajo y algo molesto, en eso observa a los cinco-(¡ _oigan!_ )-los llama y estos lo miran-( _tengo una manera de cómo ayudarlos y como curarte)_ -les explica y menciona observando a la gronckle.

-(¿D _e verdad?...¿como?_ )-pregunta el pesadilla entre curioso pero también desconfiando un poco de el.

-( _Sígame y lo sabrán_ )-le responde de manera cortante y seria mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, los cinco hermanos lo observan entre extrañados y confundidos.

-( _Hiccup...¿podemos confiar en el?)_ -pregunta la nadder en voz baja y no estando muy segura en confiar en ese dragón.

-¿ _Tenemos opciones?...además Sugar necesita atención_ -le pregunta en el mismo tono de voz, a la vez que no se le ocurría otra cosa, Sugar necesitaba asistencia y no teniendo opciones no había de otra, arregadientes Sky con cuerda-además el ya nos ayudo una vez-les termina de convencer mientras les brinda una cariñosa sonrisa, cosa da efecto en los cuatro.

Teniendo mas o menos el asunto arreglado, los cinco comienzan a seguir al dragón, aun tenían sus dudas si podían confiar en el o no pero necesitaban ayudar a Sugar para que vuelva a volar, caminaron hasta que encontraron un pequeño lago, sin poder evitarlo los cinco corren hacia este para tomar algo de agua, había estando viajando por varias horas y no se habian dado cuenta que estaban muertos de sed.

En eso Hiccup nota que el dragón estaba cerca de un arbustos con fruto rojos, este lo llama para que se le acerque, con curiosidad se acerca para saber que queria, al hacerlo este le explica sobre los frutos, sinceramente llamar a una pequeña fruta "la fruta del diablo" no era algo que le agradaba mucho pero otro nombre no se le ocurría, al saber lo que tenia que hacer tomo algunos y despues se dirigió devuelva hacia sus hermanos, mas con la gronckle.

-(¿ _Que es eso_?)-pregunta Sugar extrañada al ver los frutos en las manos del castaño.

-Con esto podrás a volver a volar-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa, luego busca una roca y le dice a Sky que lance su fuego junto en el centro, esta lo hace hasta que es detenida para que acto seguido el castaño patea la roca al agua.

Esto llamo la atención del gran dragón que observo cada movimiento del muchacho, vio como le decía al cremallerus que buscara la roca mientras que el se iba a buscar otra, el cremallerus obtiene la roca y esta tenia un agujero en el centro, según entendía los humanos usaban esas cosas como "recipientes", en eso Hiccup toma el recipiente para meter las frutas y con la otra roca que busco empezó a aplastarlas, mientras hacia eso tomo un poco de agua para invertirlo dentro del recipiente, todo esto le parecía raro y a la vez interesante.

-Muy bien Sugar...primero te colocare agua en la herida-suspira un poco aliviado y le informa con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza, a lo que la gronckle asiste, acto seguido hace lo que dijo, la pobre soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor-bien...ahora viene esto...solo dime si te arde-le informa mostrando la roca con el liquido rojo adentro.

La dragón solo asistió, no creía que eso fuera peor que el agua, tan rápido como tuvo ese pensamiento se quiso arrepentir, cuando Hiccup le aplico un poco de ese liquido rojo la pobre dragona salio corriendo por todos lados rugiendo adolorida, sus hermanos la miraron sorprendidos mientras que Hiccup, preocupado, intentaba calmarla, sea lo que sea esa cosa, Sky y el resto no quieran probarla.

Pasaron al menos unos 10 minuto hasta que la pobre gronckle fue, literalmente, detenida o mejor dicho noqueada por el gran dragón, este le cometo que esa fruta ardía demasiado, el agua fue una buena idea pero eso no evitara que arda, el joven castaño solo río nerviosamente mientras seguía aplicando la "medicina" a una inconciente Sugar, mientras el gran dragón tenia una pregunta.

-( _Oye...muchacho_ )-lo llama no estando seguro se preguntar o no, Hiccup solo le da señal de que lo estaba escuchando-(¿ _como te llamas?_ )-le termina preguntar para poder sacarse la duda, pero al terminarla el chico se queda quieto mientras que los tres hermanos lo miraron alarmarlos.

-Aun...aun estoy buscando un nombre...que...que valla...mejor conmigo-le responde sin mirarlo pero teniendo una mirada de triste, eso extraño al dragón.

-(¿ _Acoso no tienes un nombre?_ )-le pregunta con una escama alzada mientras que la nadder se estaba empezando a molestar por tantas preguntas.

-Si lo tengo...pero no es algo quiera mencionarlo-le responde aun sin mirarlo mientras el flequillo de su cabello le tapa los ojos, un parte de si quiera decirle su nombre pero por otro lado ya empezaba odiarlo.

-(¿ _Déjame adivinar...estas buscado un nombre que valla mejor con tu personalidad...no es así?)_ -le adivina y pregunta de manera seria a lo que el joven vikingo se queda callado-( _sabes que?...)_ -le dice entre suspiros al ver que tenia razón-( _no tienes caras de ser un guerrero, ni mucho menos de asesino_ )-sus palabras fueron rectas y tan duras que el pobre vikingo sintió que le estaban clavando una lanza en el corazón, en cambio los hermanos se enojaron con el por decir algo tal feo, el no tiene ni idea por lo que Hiccup paso y esta pasando.

-Gracias por recordármelo-le agradece de manera sarcástica y mucho mas decaído que antes, mientras terminaba de aplicarle la medicina a su hermana, muchos de sus conocidos se lo han dicho, ahora alguien quien no conocía también se lo decía era un golpe muy duro, tal vez era un libro abierto.

-( _No te lo estoy diciendo para bajarte el auto estima)_ -agrega con calma y serio, al parecer este niño sabe lo que es sufrir pero sus intenciones era buenas-( _sino para que entiendas que si quieres salir allá afuera tienes…_ )-le intenta explicar

-¡Si! ¡ya lo se!...¡tengo que cambiar todo...todo esto!-lo interrumpe de golpe muy molesto mientras se levantaba de golpe y se señalaba así mismo, se lo dijo Gobber, se lo dijo hasta su pueblo y sus "amigos", hasta su propio padre, no necesitaba que alguien mas le diga lo que ya todo el mundo le a dicho, los cincos dragones quedaron sorprendidos por su reacción -ya lo se...no eres el único que me dice-agrega ahora un poco mas calmado pero estando aun enojado mientras volteaba la mirada.

Ya no quiera que nadie mas lo trate como un don nadie...pero ¿como dejar de serlo con la aparecía que tiene?, nadie lo tomo en serio, era humillante y patético, y siendo realista Astrid jamás lo hubiera notado. Eso lo deprimió aun más pero por suerte ya sabia como quitarse ese dolor. Por otro lado Sky quería atacar a esta dragón insolento por hablar así de su hermano, ¿acoso no se da cuenta que sus palabras le dolían?.

-( _En realidad...lo que te iba a decir es que...no te conviertas como lo es tu gente)_ -le termina de explica ya recuperado de la impresión pero dejando ahora sin palabras a todo el resto, el joven lo mira asombrado.

-¿A-a que...te refieres?-le pregunta totalmente confundido a lo que dijo, ¿como a que su gente?

-( _Unos completos asesinos sin corazón_ )-le responde muy serio y esperando que estas palabras puedan hacerle entender que no necesitaba ser como los demás humanos para ser alguien grande.

Hiccup no supo que decir, solo se quedo mirado el suelo intentando entender las palabras de este dragón, no le tomo mucho tiempo entender, sabia muy bien desde el día que se encontró con Toothless que no era como su padre o los demás vikingos, vio que no era un asesino y desde hace mucho tiempo sabia que no era un guerrero...entonces...¿que era?, de reojo miro a Sky y los recuerdos de cuando fue a rescatarla junto con los demas dragones pasaron por su mente, ayudarlos sin pensar y sin un plan le hizo entender que no era un persona de corazón frío.

Pero ¿como enfrentar al mundo que esta allá afuera?, en eso vio a su hermana Sugar y la batalla que tuvieron hace horas, le hizo razonar que aun no estaba listo para salir a pelear por su cuenta o ayudar mejor a sus hermanos, entonces...¿que debía hacer?. En eso cuando volvió a mirar al frente observo las patas del dragón para después alzar la mirara y lo miro directamente a los ojos, en eso una idea "loca" paso por su mente.

-¿Tus crees poder ayudarnos a mejorar?...para ser mejor que ellos-le pregunta casi con desesperación y pidiendo ayuda por se mejor que todos los vikingos o dragones que estén allá a fuera, no quería volver a pasar por lo de Toothless, sus hermanos era lo único que le quedaba, quería protegerlos y ayudarlos. En cambio los cuatro hermanos se quedaron mirandolo entre si un poco confundidos por su petición pero a la vez algo incómodos.

-( _Si me dices tú nombre tal vez lo haga_ )-le responde entre serio y un tanto divertido, el castaño se quiso morder la lengua la ver que el dragón no se quedaría con las ganas de no saber su nombre, tal vez se lo merece por ser poco sociable...tal vez un poco.

-Bueeeno...yo...me llamo...me llamo Hiccup-le costo mucho responder no solo porque empezaba a odiar su nombre sino también no quiera escuchar mas burlas, por reflejo cerro los ojos pero nada paso, al abrirlo y ver a su "maestro" este estaba inmutado

-( _Interesante_ )-le dice sin mucho problema, cosa que deja desconcertados a todos, el pobre vikingo pensó que se burlaría pero al parece no fue así-( _y ustedes…. ¿tienen nombre?_ )-pregunto observando al resto del grupo, estos no supieron que responder.

-E-ellos son...Sky, Rex, Smoker y Sugar-responde el joven castaño señalando a cada uno de sus hermanos mientras aun estaba desconcertado por su actitud, ¿realmente no le parecía ridículo su nombre?.

-( _Valla...que buenos nombres_ )-los felicita con una pequeña sonrisa y ligeramente impresionados, noto que como el chico estaba sorprendido porque no se allá burlado de su nombre, para ser sincero no era alguien que se pueda burlar de otras especies, mas siendo alguien nacido de dos especies.

Ante sus propios recuerdos el pobre dragón se deprimió un poco, a lo que el joven castaño se dio cuenta pero que no quiso opinar nada.

-( _Si!.. y cada uno de nuestros nombre tiene un significado_ )-comenta de golpe la cabeza derecha de Smoker sacando de sus pensamientos al dragón y al joven vikingo, ambos lo miran directamente-( _a excepción de Rex...el de el no significa nada)-_ agrega cabeza izquierda de manera burlona y señalando a su hermano.

-( _¡QUE!)-_ le grita muy ofendido el pesadilla mientras lo miraba y le gruñía, el par solo volteo la cabeza fingiendo no haber dicho nada, a su vez que Sky, Sugar e Hiccup comenzaron a reírse.

El pobre pesadilla voltea la mirada muy molesto mientras soltaba humo por la nariz, odiaba ser el centro de burlas, en cambio los demás solo se reían divertidos por las tontas e inofensivas peleas que en raras ocasiones Rex y Smoker tenían. Pero en eso las risas y los leves quejidos se detuvieron cuando otra voz se les sumo, los hermanos observaron asombrados como el gran dragón también se estaba riendo.

-( _Jajajá...ustedes si que son un grupo más raro e interesante entre dragones y humano_ )-les dice entre leves risas, es un poco complicado que dragones de diferentes especies se lleven bien, a menos que sea por comida, pero aun mas raro ver a dragones llevarse bien con humanos o mas especifico...con uno.

-(¿ _Y tu...tienes nombre_?)-pregunta la nadder entre seria e interesada por saber el nombre del dragón que ayudara a su hermano, en su pensar creia que debian estar a la par, si el sabe sus nombre lo menos que debe hacer es darle el suyo, si tiene, ante la preguntas la risas de este se detienen para después soltarla en un pequeño resoplido.

-( _Me llamo Amaru_ )-le responde con calma y mirándolos a todos.

-Woah...que buen nombre-comenta el joven impresionado por el nombre de su "maestro", este lo mira con una escama alzada y una leve sonrisa-digo...yo no soy bueno con los nombre-agrega entre risas y agachando la mirada mientras se rascaba nuca algo avergonzado.

-( _En eso no lo contradecimos_ )-comenta de golpe y en tono de burla el pasadilla, este es observado con interés por Amaru-( _es que la otra vez nombro a una montaña "comillo astillado"_ )-agrega entre risas por el recuerdo de cómo su hermano nombraba la montaña en donde vivian, Hiccup al escuchar eso termino entre sorprendido y avergonzado por el "nombre" que invento.

-(¿ _Y eso por que_?)-pregunta el gran dragón con una sonrisa graciosa.

-( _Es que esa vez estaba haciendo un mapa de la isla y quería un nombre, yo tenia un comillo astillado, y bueno le puso ese nombre_ )-responde y explica la cabeza izquierda de Smoker en tono burlón.

-Gracias chicos...por darle ese dato-comenta el pobre castaño entre sarcasmo y con la cara roja, en serio era necesario contarle casi toda la historia a su nuevo amigo y maestro?, esto era algo humillante, en cambio Smoker y Rex solo se burlaban un poco de su hermano.

-( _Y...¿nos ayudaras?_ )-pregunta Sugar preocupada e ignorando las burlas de sus hermanos, estos al escuchar la pregunta se callan para observan al gran dragón.

-( _Claro...a decir verdad...me agrandan_ )-le responde con pequeña sonrisa mientras se levanta-( _sígame...hay mucho que aprender)_ \- les dice indicándoles con la cabeza, el grupo se levanta mientras que el rostro del joven vikingo había una gran sonrisa, para el por fin recibirá un entrenamiento digno.

 **Más tarde**.

El grupo se encontraba ahora entre los bosques de la isla, aunque lo malo para Rex y Smoker sentían que el lugar era un tanto estrecho, siendo los dos dragones mas grande entre sus hermanos les era incomodo, pero entre todos observaron que Amaru se adaptaba bastante bien el sitio siendo que el era mas grande que los cuatro.

-( _Wow...¿como haces para caber en este sitio con tu tamaño?_ )-pregunta el pesadilla entre molesto y asombrado por como se adataba o mejor dicho de cómo entraba en este lugar sin pincharse con alguna rama.

-( _Digamos que me tomo mucho tiempo pero descubrir que uno no debe ir contra corriente..._ )-se explica con una pequeña sonrisa por el recuerdo de sus días en donde todo los lugares que visitaba le eran muy chicos, pero también de manera sabia.

-¿Sino que ir con ella?-le pregunta el joven castaño con una ceja alzada y pensando que eso era lo correcto.

-( _Si...pero también ser uno con ella_ )-con cuerda con el pero también era bueno ser uno con la naturaleza, aunque su pequeña explicación dejo confundido a los pobres dragones, menos al castaño, el entendió mas o menos sus palabras, antes de seguir hablando agito levemente la cabeza viendo que su palabras no tenían mucho efecto em los demas-( _cambiando de tema...ante de enfrentar a sus enemigos deben aprender de uno mismo_ )-les explica seriamente llamando la atención de todos-( _debes saber sus propias debilidades y usarlas a tu favor_ )-continua con su explicación sin cambiar su expresión, esto puso en duda al joven vikingo que comenzó a pensar en que se estaba refiriendo.

-(¿ _Como haremos eso?)-_ pregunta Sugar muy confundida con su explicación.

-( _Tu por ejemplo...¿cual es tu debilidad?_ )-le pregunta observando a la vez que intentaba darle un punto.

-( _Yo...ser...la mas lenta del grupo_ )- responde un poco deprimida al saber que su especie o mejor dicho que ella misma era la mas lenta de los cuatro, ante eso la nadder se enojo aun mas con Amaru.

-( _Hay forma de cómo reemplazar eso, sabes...lo que careces de velocidad...lo tienes en resistencia?)_ -le dice sabiamente y con una sonrisa mientras le preguntaba, la gronckle asiste sin cambiar su expresión-( _ustedes los gronckles guardan una habilitada llamada "rotación")_ -le sigue explicando mientras los hermanos se miran entre asombrados por escuchar esto.

-(¿ _Rotación?)-_ pregunta la dragona entre interesada, asombrada y sorprendida de algo que no tenia ni idea que podía hacer.

-(¿ _Conoces a los temblores catastróficos?)_ -pregunta un tanto curiosos por si los conocían a lo que la dragona niega con la cabeza, antes esta pregunta el joven vikingo queda ansioso por conocer esos dragones-( _bueno ellos son grandes dragones fuertes y lentos al volar, pero lo compensan con su gran resistencia y rotación_ )-le explica sabiamente al recordar esos inmensos dragones duros y poderosos en donde se tuvo que enfrentar una vez.

-¡Wow! eso suena impresionante-comenta en voz baja el joven castaña mientras una gran sonrisa se le formaba en el rostros, ya tenia muchas ganas de conocer a esos dragones.

Mientras el joven castaño estaba en su mundo de dragones, la pequeña gronckle se encontraba pensando en como usaría eso de la "rotación", además...¿quien eran esos "terrores catastróficos"?, algo era seguro no tenia ninguna intención de encontrarse con uno de ellos, por otro lado Amaru observa a uno de los hermanos.

-( _En tu caso...Sky_ )-llama la atención de la nadder, a lo que esta lo mira con indeferencia-( _se que tu tienes un punto débil gracias a tu cuerno verdad?_ )-le pregunta seriamente.

-(¿ _Y eso que?_ )-le responde y pregunta de mala manera, ¿por que debería responderle eso?, y menos cuando le hacer ver sus defectos a su hermana-( _auch)-_ se queja en voz baja la pobre al sentir algo duro contra su pata, observa hacia abajo para ver como su hermano la miraba enojado y con su espada en mano, se dio cuenta que le golpeo con la punta de mango.

-( _Tranquila...no estoy intentando ofenderte)-_ se disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa _-(solo quiero decir que si eso te interrumpe aun te puedes guiar con tu nariz)_ -le explica de manera calmada y sin quitar la sonrisa.

-¡Es cierto Sky!...en varias ocasiones has usado tu nariz para rastrear o sentir al enemigo-con cuerda Hiccup levantadote con una sonrisa y observando a su hermana, cosa que esta lo mira asombrada, sino mal recordaba ella a utilizado su nariz tanto para cazar o recolectar cosas o contra los enemigos, a decir verdad su nariz tiene gran potencial- _rayos ¿porque no lo pensé antes?_ -se pregunta con una mano en el mentó mientras mira hacia otra lado molesto consigo mismo por no darse cuenta antes.

Los dragones se miran entre si un tanto abrumados por las expresión de su hermano pero hasta que resoplar entre leves risas, cosa que llamo la atención de ojiverde dejándolo un tanto extrañado, ¿ahora de que estaba riendo?, mientras el gran dragón observa a otro de los hermanos.

-( _En tu caso Rex...tu mayor debilidad es tu propio potencial_ )-le dice al pesadilla de manera calmada y haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver.

-(¿ _A que te refieres_?)-le pregunta este extrañado.

-( _Ustedes los pesadillas son orgullos y explosivos_ )-le responde ahora estando serio.

-( _Eso es verdad jajaja_ )-agrega de golpe la cabeza derecha de Smoker entre risas mientras que su hermano lo voltea a ver gruñéndoles a ambos y dándoles la razón, pero ambos se calla al escuchar el carraspeo de Hiccup e indicándoles que presten atención.

-( _A lo que voy...es que usa su fuego tanto para protegerse como para atacar y eso llega afectar a su aliento, haciendo que tengan menos poder de ataque)_ -les explica tanto al pesadilla como al resto, dejando sorprendido al grupo entero.

-( _Oh...nunca lo había pensado de esa manera)_ -comenta el pesadilla ahora un tanto preocupado por su método de lucha y mas recordando que es cierto, en algunas ocasiones era el primero en quedarse sin fuego.

Pero la pregunta que tanto Rex como Hiccup se hacían era...¿como evitar malgastar el fuego si es algo característico en los pesadillas?, no le encontraba una solución, ignorando la preguntas y las dudas del par, Amaru solo se fijo en el ultimo dragón.

-( _En cambio ustedes los cremallerus…no tienen muchas debilidades)-_ comenta con calmada haciendo que el par sonrían e infle el pecho con orgullo, para que luego le lance una mirada arrogante al pesadilla, este voltea la mirada molesto-( _a decir verdad yo siempre los vi como un extra de gran potencial_ )-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa y confundiendo al grupo pero haciendo que Rex suele una pequeña carcajada.

-(¿ _Extra? ¿A que te refieres?_ )-pregunta la gronckle sin cambiar su expresión y haciendo que el par comience a sentir la sensación de sudar.

-( _Tranquilos...lo que quiero decir es que gracias a su gas puede ser de gran ayuda para cualquier dragón o compañero_ )-se explica con una sonrisa mirando a todos en general, mientras que Smoker suspira de alivio-( _ya que con una pequeña chispa hacen explotar todo lo que esta a su alrededor_ )-continua con su explicación alabado al par.

-Porque tengo el presentimiento de algo más te falta-comenta Hiccup con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada, sus hipótesis era muy buenas para su hermano pero el bicho de la curiosidad le estaba diciendo que eso no era todo, el gran dragón asistió.

-( _Bueno...es verdad por lo que se los cremallerus, al igual que los pesadillas, usan su arma principal como medio de ataque y defensa_ )-agrega seriamente haciendo que el par se desanime, pero también aumentando la curiosidad del joven vikingo-( _para ser mas especifico…deben usar mas sus cuerpos y menos sus alientos_ )-les termina de explica mirando a los cuatro dragones en general, estos quedaron extrañados e interesados pero con una pregunta en mente..."¿como hacerlo?".

-Todo lo que dices tiene mucho sentido...pero ¿que hay de mi?-comenta y pregunta el joven castaño un poco preocupado por como lo pueda definir, aunque en realidad ya sabia como era, solo tenia curiosidad-¿que puedo hacer para mejorar?, ya que mi debilidad es ser pequeño y débil-agrega un poco triste observándose, sus hermanos sintieron lastima por el, mientras que Amaru lo observo de arriba a bajo.

-( _Pero también es tu mayor fortaleza_ )-le dice con una sonrisa haciendo que el chico y los dragones lo miren un poco extrañados, pero la expresión del castaño no cambio-( _te doy un ejemplo...si tu enemigo es mas grande y fuerte no intentes ganarle con fuerza bruta porque te ganara, se mas listo...usa tu velocidad_ )-le explica con calma y sabiamente viendo que no debería preocuparse por la fuerza cuando la inteligencia y su agilidad serán su mayor potencial.

Hiccup se quedo callado y analizando las palabras de Amaru, una parte de el quería creerlas pero no sabia si podrá enfrentarlas cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a un enemigo que lo supere en todo, al ver la expresión de tristeza y desanimo su hermano Sky quiso ayudarlo.

-(¡ _Tiene razón Hiccup!...eres un chico muy listo, mas que todos es brutos e idiotas humanos que alguna ves llamaste "amigos"_ )-le dice seriamente y conmocionada por que su hermano se crea inferior cuando es todo lo contrario, el ojiverde la mira con tristeza pero interesado-( _tal vez careces de fuerza...pero...pero lo reemplazas con inteligencia)_ -le termina de explicar un poco mas calmada pero un poco herida por su mirada.

En cambio el joven vikingo intenta entender la palabras de su hermana y de Amaru, mientras que en su mente la pelea contra el capital Eren pasaba por su mente, el gran dragon del viento observa al chico y siente lastima por el, al parecer la vida no le brindo el cuerpo de todo guerrero pero en las pocas horas que han estado juntos, entiendo que este chico tiene gran potencial y una buena inteligencia, tal vez mejor que otros humanos, antes de hablar observa a los cuatro dragones que lo rodean y una idea paso por su cabeza.

-( _Muchacho...a tu lado tienes grandes cualidades_ )-le dice con una sonrisa y dejando a todos muy confundidos, el asiste sin miedo a equivocarse en lo que dice-( _tienes fuerza, agilidad, resistencia y expansión_ )-se explica sin cambiar su expresión y observando a cada uno de sus hermanos, el joven los voltea a ver mientras que estos inflan sus pecho con orgullo.

-Eso suena genial...pero ¿ellos que obtiene de mi?-dice con una sonrisa un tanto decaída pero aun tenia la mayor de sus dudas, ¿sus hermanos que obtenían de el sin no los podía ayudar como realmente quería?

-( _Inteligencia y estrategia_ )-le responde sin problemas causando sorpresa en el joven y haciendo que los dragones asistan, el gran dragon no estaba intentando decir que ellos cuatro eran idiotas sino que siendo animales usan mas sus instintos que la cabeza, eso le recuerda-( _un concejo...no vallas en contra de sus instintos, úsalos a tu favor y veras que una ves que todos ustedes se adapten entre si...serán invencibles_ )-les terminar de decir con gran orgullo y una sonrisa.

-Wow eso me gusta-comenta el joven castaño muy interesado y emocionado, sus hermanos estaban igual.

-( _Pero ahora son unos simples novatos y unos idiotas_ )-agrega con una toque de gracia y haciendo que los cuatro lo miren molestos, el solo ríe de buena gana mientras se levanta-( _bueno...basta de charla...¡a entrenar!_ )-terminar la charla para luego comenzar a caminar, ya era hora que todos se pongan a trabajar y saquen todo su potencial.

Ante sus palabras y acción, Hiccup les dice a sus hermanos que lo sigan, estos lo siguen de cerca, tal vez esa hora de alejarse de las viejas costumbres y hacer unos nuevos cambios...

 _***Fin del flashbacks***_

 **En el presente**.

Los dragones de los jinetes quedaron impresionados con la historia de los cuatro hermanos junto al dragon hibrido o mejor dicho el primer dragon de aliento de viento, mientras Sky y el resto de sus hermanos quedaron sumergidos en sus recuerdos, el joven alpha tenia algunas dudas.

-(¿ _Por cuanto tiempo se quedaron con el_?)-les pregunta curiosos, los cuatro lo miran directo.

-( _Por unos 6 meses_ )-responde Rex recordando el tiempo en el que se quedaron-( _Hiccup quiera salir a ayudar a los que nos necesitaran_ )-agrega recordando la insistencia de su hermano por ir ayudar a los dragones y humanos que necesitaban de su ayuda, eso lo pudo entender muy bien Toothless.

-( _Pero déjame decirte que a la mitad de ese tiempo nosotros la sufrimos horrores_ )-agrega Sugar con cara de dolor y riendo un poco, sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella mientras que sus amigos no entendieron a que se estaban refiriendo-( _es que nos fue muy difícil hacer cosas que no estábamos acostumbrados...a diferencia de Hiccup_ )-les explica riendo un tanto cansada con solo recordarlo.

-( _Si a el lo costo la mitad de lo que a nosotros nos costo_ )-agrega Sky teniendo los ojos cerrados.

-(¿ _Nunca se les ocurrió preguntar sobre su origen?)_ -pregunta Stromfly un tanto extrañada por ver que ninguno, ni mismo el castaño, hayan tenido la curiosidad de preguntar sobre donde venia su maestro.

-( _A decir verdad...no_ )-responde la cabeza izquierda de Smoker muy calmado-( _con todo el entrenamiento que teníamos terminamos tan casados que no teníamos ni fuerzas para hablar_ )-se explica la cabeza derecha haciendo que todos entiendan.

-( _Aunque Hiccup era quien mas tiempo pasa con el_ )-agrega de golpe Sugar recordando las veces que su hermano estaba con su maestro, esto hizo que la nadder volteara la mirada enojado, la pobre gronkle al verla solo ríe nerviosa pero Toothless nota esto y se extraño.

-( _No le hagan caso_ )-comenta el pesadilla negro mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y algo molesto, los jóvenes dragones lo miran sin entender-( _solo esta celosa porque en ese tiempo Hiccup pasa mas tiempo con el que con nosotros_ )-agrega sin cambiar su expresión y mirando al grupo, la nadder solo suelta un soplido de molestia.

Los dragones solo rieron en vos baja por las ocurrencias o mejor dichos por los celos de su amiga, pero Toothless la entendía, siendo Hiccup lo único que tienen y que el se aleje sin decir nada puede que su instinto de protección le allá estado jugando un mala pasada.

-( _Tengo otra pregunta_ )-comenta seriamente el joven alpha recordando algo y haciendo que todos lo miren-( _después de que se fueron nunca mas lo volvieron a ver...¿hasta ese día?_ )-les pregunta sin cambiar su expresión entando muy interesado en lo que puedan responder, sabia que estaba preguntado algo muy sensible pero no lograba entender que siendo alguien tan querido por los cinco nunca mas lo halla querido volver a ver.

-( _Toothless_ )-lo retaba en vos baja la nadder, su dragon no tenia porque meterse en un asunto tan sensible para los cuatro y mas por verlos decaídos antes sus palabras.

-( _No es que no quisiéramos volver a verlo_ )-responde Sugar con una triste sonrisa, eso extraño al grupo.

- _(A decir verdad._.. _el al igual que nosotros...no era alguien que se queda mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar_ )-terminar de responder Sky con la misma expresión y mas al recordar que su mismo maestro les dijo que le gustaba estar en movimiento.

-( _Además...que al poco tiempo después Hiccup comenzó a obsesionarse con la venganza contra su pueblo_ )-agrega seriamente Rex haciendo que todo el mundo entendiera mejor, hasta que en eso las miradas de Toothless y Sky se cruzan.

-( _Me das envidia_ )-le dice la nadder de golpe entre molesta y celosa, el pobre furia quedo entre sorprendido y confundido, los demás solo se quedaron observando sin entender que estaba hablando-( _es que...por 10 años hemos intentado que Hiccup olvide su venganza y tu vienes...y lo detienes_ )-responde las dudas de todos volteando la mirada con tristeza.

No era justo, ella y sus hermanos hicieron de todo para intentar que su hermano se olvidara de esa estupida obsesión que tenia contra la gente que le hizo dañó para poder seguir viajando y seguir viendo a mas dragones o mas islas, la pobre de Sky se sentía frustrada por no poder hacer nada mas que seguirlo en sus acciones sin arrepentimiento, para que después las cosas empeoraran cuando llego esa maldita bruja.

Pero lo mas doloroso de todo es que el mismo dragón que lo hizo cambiar también lo hizo detenerse y dejarlo en duda, desde que conoció al furia le agrado y demasiado, pero también la ponía algo celosa y triste que solo el pudo detenerlo, sabiendo que ninguno de los cuatro lo pudo lograr, por otro lado Toothless la observo con tranquilidad.

-( _No es mi intención quitarles a su Hiccup_ )-les dice con calma y serio observando a los cuatro, estos lo miran interesados-( _pero tampoco tiene que dejar que eso les afecte, yo en este mundo estoy muerto.._ )-agrega sin cambiar su expresión a la vez que sus palabras iban con la verdad, sus amigos lo miran con tristeza-( _ustedes conoces mas a este Hiccup que yo, asíque deben pelear para por rescatarlo!_ )-les terminar de decir muy seriamente.

Sus amigos concuerdan con el, si no son ellos los que lo hagan cambiar de opinión nadie lo hará, son los únicos quien mejor lo conocen, los hermanos se miran entre si analizando las palabra del furia y a la verdad tenia razón, no podían quedarse aquí y lamentarse lo que pudieron o no pudieron hacer, sino lo que estan a punto de hacer, debían rescatarlo aunque el no quisiera.

-(¿ _Pero cual es el plan?_ )-pregunta Rex un poco extrañado por saber como hará para ayudar a su hermano y eliminar a esa bruja para siempre.

-( _Por eso no se preocupen_ )-le responde el joven alpha con una sonrisa, a lo que este lo mira confundido-( _mi hermano ya esta en eso_ )-el responde la pregunta no formulada mientras observa hacia a un costado, todos los demás voltean la miradas hacia la dirección que el estaba viendo.

Todos vieron que los chicos estaban reunidos y que estaban hablando entre ellos, mas el castaño que se lo veía serio junto a su rubia compañera, al ver esta situación el grupo de dragones se levanta para ir a escuchar cual seria el plan, aunque al llegar lo que escucharon los dejo congelado a todos.

-Voy a ir a Berk-comenta muy seriamente el joven jefe observando a todos.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui..espero que les alla gusta esta pequeña historia de amaru el dragon maestro de hiccup y sus hermanos...ya la tenia pensado poner en otro lado pero senti que era necesario hacerlo aqui.**

 **ahora que pasara?...de que abran hablado astrid e hiccup? y como le abra levantado el animo?...stoick y valka u.u**

 **Rompecraenos y brincanubes u.u**

 **y porque hiccup querra ir a berk?.**

 **Todas pregunta se respondera en el siguiente episodio ñwñ**

 **Nos vemos...hasta las proxima! ñwñ/**


	17. Hiccup vs Alvin

**Buenas mis amigos y amigas...aqui les traigo otro episodio mas...se que me retrazo con las publicaciones pero creamen que intento que todo sea un poco mas realista y no tan anime...(cosa que tengo obsecion con eso 7.7U)  
**

 **Peeeero bueno...no los aburro mas y que disfruten del show ñwñ/**

 **Espero que les gusteeee!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **COMIENZAN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE DARGONES.**

 **Momento antes.**

 **Con Hiccup y Astrid.**

La pareja aun se mantenía abrazada mientras que en el pecho de la jinete reposaba la cabeza de su prometido, por suerte para ella, el ya había parado de llorar pero aun estaba muy triste, Astrid lo único que se ocurrió fue acariciarle la cabeza en todo momento para intentar tranquilizarlo, sabe muy bien que en esta vida de vikingos uno debe madurar muy rápido sino eres mujer ou hombre muerto e Hiccup lo sabe muy bien.

Pero a diferencias de otros, Hiccup aun conserva su sensibilidad y eso es algo que le gusta mucho, por eso ahora el pobre debe estar de bastado, perder en ambos mundos a su padre y ahora a su madre, sin dudar su castaño no solo tiene buena suerte sino que también una muy mala.

- _Esto es ridículo_ -comenta el joven en voz baja mientras se aun se mantiene recostado contra el pecho de su chica, la rubia baja un poco la mirada para verlo sorprendida, ¿a que se estaba refiriendo?-creí que no volvería hacer algo tan infantil como esto-responde la pregunta no formulada a la vez que tenia los ojos entrecerrados, se sentía patético estando de esta forma con la persona que ama y respeta.

-A mi no me molesta-le dice con una dulce sonrisa y entendiendo ahora-de hecho te hace ver aun mas adorable cuando actúas así-agrega acariciándole esos rebeldes cabellos que tanto le gusta, el pobre jinete se sonroja de la vergüenza.

-Pero no es digno de un jefe se tratado como un niño-se intenta excusar aun avergonzado y molesto por estar siendo mimado pero aun así aprieta mas el abrazo, la joven ojiazul ríe cariñosamente divertida.

-Jiji...dices eso cuando aun no me has soltado-le contra dice de manera divertida a lo que el ojiverde no responde, su chico no tiene remedio, se contradice muchas veces y eso lo hace ver adorable para ella.

Estuvieron así por un momento mas, las suaves caricias de su prometida fueron muy relajantes para el, estos momentos son los que ambos les gustan compartir, solos sin que nadie los moleste, desgraciadamente sabían que en esta vida que tienen no tendrían tanta paz.

-Odio ser aguafiestas Hiccup...pero témenos un asunto pendiente-le dice seriamente observando el cielo, no quería arruinar este bello momento compartido pero el deber los llama.

-Lo se-concuerda con ella abriendo los ojos-y ya se lo que tenemos que hacer-agrega de manera seria para después reincorporarse pero antes, se arrodilla toma el rostro de su lady entre sus manos, esta lo mira un tanto confundida- gracias por estar a mi lado y soportar mi capricho... _my lady_ -le agradece con una sonrojada pero tierna sonrisa para después pegar suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, cosa que ella corresponde con el mismo afecto.

-Cuando quieras _babe_ -le responde con una dulce pero sonrojada sonrisa, no importaba en que situación estuvieran ella iba estar ahi para el cuando quiera, el joven estaba eternamente agradecido por ello.

 **Con el grupo de vikingos.**

Mientras el par de jinetes se había alejado, el resto de vikingos se había sumergido en un estado deprímete ya que aun no podían superar la muerte de su jefe y esposa, y para los jóvenes jinetes era como volver al pasado, uno no muy lejano, mientra tanto sentada en el suelo, estaba la comandante observando el cielo y teniendo una mirada un tanto pensativa y melancólica pero sin que se de cuenta se estaba acariciando suavemente el vientre, ante esta acción la pelinegra se dio cuenta y sonrío tiernamente.

-Veo que al menos tu tienes algo con que distraerte-le dice con una sonrisa mientras intentaba que su voz solo llegara a ella, la rubia pestañea un par de veces para luego bajar la mirada y verla un tanto extrañada.

Heather no respondió de inmediato sino que en ves de eso miro rápidamente hacia abajo, la comandante no entendió su gesto hasta que observo debajo suyo, en eso los colores se le subieron al ver que se estaba acariciando el vientre, rápidamente aleja su mano mientras voltea la mirada aun sonrojada, por otra parte Heather se hecha a reír de buena gana, esto le estaba ayudando uno poco a minimizar la pedida.

-Tranquila no te estoy juzgando...es que al menos tienes algo con que distraerte-le dice con una decaída sonrisa mientras miraba el suelo, la comandante la mira con tristeza para después volver a ver su vientre y acariciarlo suavemente.

Aunque en parte tenia razón de que se estaba "distrayendo", eso no evitara que la perdida de su jefe y su esposa no estén en su mente, ¿y como no estarlo?, si tuvo que despedirse de ellos sin poder hacer nada...de nuevo, ¿realmente seguirá así? ¿su vida seguira perdiendo a todo aquel que conoce?, al ver su vientre apretó el puño...definitivamente a el o ella no los perderá.

Mientras tanto Heather intentaba aguantar las lagrimas, enterarse que la persona que la ayudo cuando mas lo necesito y que le ofreció un hogar...murió, es realmente un golpe muy duro para ella, porque a parte de ser su jefe fue como un segundo padre para ella, tal vez no tuvo una buena atención pero eso no significara que en algunos casos se preocupara por ella, volvía a ser muy doloroso volver a despedirse de alguien.

-¡Ahg!...¿y ahora que hacemos?-suspira y preguntaba el vikingo de un ojo algo decaído y sin saber que hacer.

-Es una buena pregunta-le responde el jinete pelinegro con los brazos cruzados y teniendo una mirada seria-¿por que no se lo preguntas a el?-agrega con una sonrisa de costado mientras le señalaba con cabeza al frente.

El grupo se quedo confundido y extrañado pero su respuesta llego rápido cuando voltearon a ver que la pareja había regresado y en que la mirada del joven jefe se poda ver una gran seriedad, todos se levantaron para ver como, ahora, su nuevo jefe se paraba enfrente de ellos para darles nuevas órdenes o un nuevo plan.

-Eemm...lamento a verme apartado sin decir nada-les dice sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se masajeaba la nuca, los demás se sorprendieron un poco pero después soltaron una pequeñas risas y algunos bufidos en silencio, el mas que nadie tenia derecho a sentirse triste-chicos...hay algo que debo contarles-agrega para despues comienza a explicarles mientras baja la mano y mirando a todos seriamente.

Los jinetes lo miraron directamente, aunque por su expresión en el rostro algo estaba por pasar o eso creía Fishlegs que trago duro, Hiccup se tomo un momento antes de contarle lo que su otro yo le había informado, si todo era verdad tenia pocos días para arma todo. Los chicos escucharon atentamente las palabras de su nueve jefe y los que les dijo los dejo casi boqui abiertos, mas a la comandante, saber que el arquero les estaba informado sobre las fechorías de Hera era cosa seria, pero también el mismo esa conciente de lo que esta haciendo.

-¿Realmente confías en el?, ya lo hiciste una vez y nos traiciono...casi sin dudar-pregunta y comenta seriamente Snotlout teniendo aun los brazos cruzados, aparte de la comandante, el restos estaba de acuerdo con el.

Ambas Astrid's lo miraron entre preocupada y dudosa, las palabras de su amigo tenia mucho sentido, ya habían confiando en el para después traicionarlos, ¿por que ahora seria diferente?, Hiccup cerros los ojos mientras suspirar e intentaba responder con tranquilidad.

-Porque yo le creo-le responde abriendo los ojos seriamente, aunque ellos también se podía ver una gran determinación en creer las palabras de su otro yo-por eso debemos actuar rápido-agrega sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer?-pregunta Heather un tanto extrañada por lo que debieran hacer, en eso los dragones se estaba acercando para saber de que hablan sus jinetes.

-Censillo...tengo que ir a Berk-le responde seriamente y decidido a cumplir sus palabras, esto dejo a más de uno sorprendido y congelado.

Todos hasta los dragones estaba sorprendido por la nueva decisión que su jefe había tomado, ¡¿acoso estaba loco?!, algunos podían llegar a entender que estar triste te puede llegar hacer locuras, como le paso Tuffnut y la comandante pero esto ya era un suicidio, no era para nada bueno irte al campo del enemigo sabiendo que eres buscado seas o no el culpable.

-¡¿Estas loco?! O acaso la poca cordura que te quedaba la perdiste?!-le pregunta el joven pelinegro muy molesto y sin guardarse sus palabras, su amigo y líder estaba siendo buscado por casi todos en este mundo y mas por Berk

-Hiccup no!...a tan solo toques un pie en Berk te mataran-comenta la joven jinete preocupada por el, puede que su castaño haga muchas locuras pero esto ya es pasarse de mas.

-Sin mencionar que cada habitante de este mundo quiere descuartizarte-agrega el pelinegro sin cambiar su expresión, muchos estaban de acuerdo, aunque no usarían esas mismas palabras pero tenia un punto.

-Tranquilos-los intenta calmar el joven castaño con las mano alzadas y una pequeña sonrisa-se lo que hago confíen en mi-agrega sin cambiar su expresión pero sin convencer a nadie.

-¿Por que quieres ir a Berk?-pregunta Heather un tanto interesada ante su decisión.

-Por la idea de mi otro yo-le responde tornando su rostro serio, esto dejo a mas de uno confundido-no solo me aviso del peligro que se nos avecina sino también que sin la unión de Berk, ni de Velidum y ni la de los dragones...no ganaremos-les explica seriamente mientras apretaba el puño, dejando a todos preocupados.

Si las fuerzas de Hera serán tan grandes como le dijo el arquero, tal vez las probabilidades de ganar tal vez sea nulas pero a decir verdad...

-¿Realmente ganaremos?-pregunta el rubio de un ojo entre serie y dudoso con eso de "ganar", todo ya saben como son las fuerzas de esa mujer y aunque con Berk de su lado al igual que los dragones dudaba mucho que puedan ganar.

-No es necesario ganarle a su ejército sino retenerlo-le responde y comenta mirándolo-si retenemos a su ejercito podremos pelear contra ella, solo debemos cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente-se explica con una seria sonrisa.

-¡Claro!...si le cortas la cabeza el cuerpo dejara de moverse-añade Fishlegs entre feliz y sorprendido con esa hipótesis, el ojiverde asiste.

-Pero...piensas ir tu solo a Berk?-pregunta la comandante preocupada por lo que iba hacer.

-¡Es cierto!...al menos déjame acompañarte Hiccup-concuerda la rubia jinete entre seria e igual de preocupada mientras se auto proponía a ir con el, no podía dejar que haga mas cosas por si solo.

-Lo siento Astrid pero no-le responde mirándola con una pequeña sonría, cosa que ella se quedo sorprendida-de hecho tu y el resto debe volver a Velidum para empezar con el entrenamiento de dragones-le explica con calma antes de que le contradiga.

-Tú y Toothless no serán suficientes para enfrentarse a todo Berk-comenta Fishlegs un tanto preocupado, sabía que juntos son increíbles pero hasta para ellos había limitaciones.

-No te preocupes Fishlegs...tengo pensado llevarme a los hermanos-le responde sacando de la preocupación a su amigo y al resto pero dejando a los mencionados sorprendidos-con el entrenamiento que ellos tiene estaremos bien-agrega con una sonrisa de lado y estando muy seguro que con la ayuda de ellos, será un poco mas censillo, en eso mira a su prometida-además te necesito a ti y Fishlegs entrenando a los vikingos y a los dragones-le dice seriamente colocándole una mano en el hombro

-Oye...y nosotros que?-pregunta Snotlout muy molesto porque solo allá mencionado a Astrid y Fishlegs, y no en general.

-Bueno a mi no me molesta...ya que Tuffnut y yo no sabemos nada de cómo entrenar dragones-comenta Heather riendo nerviosamente mientras se acariciaba la nuca, el rubio vikingo solo voltea la mira un tanto molesto.

-Snotlout...a diferencia de Astrid y mía, ustedes tres solo se enfocaron en una sola especie-comenta Fishlegs con una ceja alzada y sin poder creer que su amigo allá dicho eso cuando ni el, ni los gemelos no hicieron otra cosa que especializarse solo en la especie de su propio dragón.

Ante esto el joven jinete lo mira de manera desafiante y una mirada asesina, en cambio el robusto rubio esquiva la mirada mientras silbaba de manera despreocupada, el par de gemelos solo reían por el miedo de su amigo.

-Ya basta...no es momento de pelear-los detiene el joven jefe mirando a los cuatro seriamente-a parte de los dragones alguien mas vendrá conmigo-agrega dejando a todos confundidos, en eso fija su vista en alguien-tu vendrás conmigo-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Yo?-pregunta totalmente sorprendida la comandante mientras se auto señalaba, el jinete asiste.

-Tengo un plan y te necesito-le responde y explica sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Por que ella?-pregunta la rubia jinete con las manos en la cintura mientra tenia una cara de molestia y sin poder evitar los celos, entendía que debía ir a Velidum para ayudar con el entrenamiento de dragones pero...¿por que su otro si podía ir con el?.

Hiccup no responde solo ríe nerviosamente mientras intenta calmarla, en cambio la comandante estaba un poco preocupada e indecisa en ir con gemelo de su ex "amigo", pero si el tenia un plan debía apoyarlo…¿no?, aunque solo esperaba no arruinar el viaje, mientras tanto la pareja se alejo un poco para conversar o mejor dicho que el joven jefe calme a su celosa prometida, era lindo que ella se sienta así por el pero también el parecía raro ya que era hacia su propio yo.

- _My lady_ cálmate-la intenta tranquilizar colocando sus manos sobre los antebrazos mientras le brinda una tierna sonrisa, la ojiazul se calma pero aun estaba algo seria-ambos sabemos que tu no eres de las personas que se quedan quietas, además si tienes una oportunidad para ayudar...¿no lo tomarías?-le explica y pregunta curiosos mirándola directamente, además de que le echa en cara como es ella.

La pobre no supo como contradecir eso ultimo, sabia perfectamente que no se iba a quedar si algo estaba a su favor y mas si era para ir hacia a la victoria pero mas si se trataba de el, entre molesta y sonrojada, por la tierna sonrisa que le brindo, se rendíos ante su decisión, era su imaginación o Hiccup cada vez tenia mas la razón?.

Ya mas tarde y con las cosas resueltas, mas algunas burlas subjetivas, el grupo se volvió a dividir, Hiccup y la comandante se subieron sobre Toothless mientras que los cuatro hermanos ya había despegado vuelo y los esperaba en el aire, Snotlout cargo a su otro yo sobre Colmillo para luego el colocarse sobre si, una vez que todos estaba arriba de sus dragones el joven jefe carraspeo su garganta.

-Si en tres días no volvemos...sigan con el plan-les informa a todos muy seriamente, si por alguna razón ninguno volvía ellos al menos ya tenían órdenes de continuar con su verdadero objetivo, su ausencia no debía interrumpirlos, esto llamo la atención de todos.

-Eso no pasara...mas te vale que vuelvas-le responde la rubia jinete sin verlo, el castaño la miro y ella se giro la cabeza para verlo seriamente, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron el castaño río en vos baja, lo estaba condenando.

-Buena suerte-les deseaba suerte Heather preocupada por todos, la comandante asiste igual de preocupada y dándole las gracias porque para ser sincera no tenia idea para que era útil.

Luego de çtodo eso, ambos grupos tomaron diferentes dirección con la esperanzan de que el plan que se estaba llevando a cabo...de buenos resultados.

 **Más tarde.**

 **Con Hiccup y la Comandante.**

El grupo de dragones volaban de manera tranquila, ya que el joven castaño se los había pedido, además lo que en realidad debían hacer era encontrar los barcos, no ir directamente hacia Berk, sabia muy bien que solo pasaron unas horas desde que el grupo de Alvin se había marchado y con el poco viento que había dudaba que ya hallan llegado a la isla, en eso su concentración se detuvo al sentir como su cintura era rodeada y sentía un peso extra en su espalda.

-¿Como te sientes?-pregunta preocupado pero con una leve sonrisa de costado mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a su acompañante.

-Mas o menos bien-le responde algo débil la pobre comandante con los ojos entre-cerrados mientras se dejaba caer sobre la espalda del chico pero la vez intentaba agarrarse con fuerza, esperaba que no le molestara.

-Lamento mucho a verte traído, se que el volar no te sienta bien-se disculpa y se explica mientras coloca su mano sobre las de la vikinga, esta se sorprende a la ves que se sonroja, aunque también tenia una duda-te vi cuando veníamos, te notaba mareada y algo débil, al principio no lo entendí pero ahora si y debe ser por tu embarazo-le explica sintiéndose un poco culpable en traerla.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte-le responde volteando la mirada mientras aun el sonroja no se iba, estando aun el aire su mano era calida-fui yo quien no dijo nada-agrega un poco triste por guardar este secreto pero en realidad no tenia intención de decirselo a nadie y menos como estaban las cosas, solo surgió.

Hiccup la observo y se sentía mal porque ella quiera cargar con toda la responsabilidad de un pasado atroz pero aun tenia la certeza de que algo raro estaba en la historia que su otro yo le contó y esperaba que ella le contase, pero con todos los problemas que han ocurrido no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella, aunque antes debe decirle algo.

-Sabes...el me dijo algo mas que solo informarme los planes de Hera-le comenta con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que miraba al frente, tanto Toothless como ella le prestaron atención curiosos-me dijo que estaba feliz porque tengan un hijo juntos-le dice con una sonrisa enternecida por el recuerdo y porque a el también le gustaría que pasar, algun dia, mientras que a su vez miraba directamente su manoplas.

Toothless al escuchar eso sonrío cautivado porque su otro hermano este feliz de alguna forma, en cambio la pobre comandante casi se desmaya de la impresión, nunca creyó creer que Hiccup, su Hiccup, le gustaría tener hijos con ella, esto era un golpe muy emocional para el estado en que estaba, pero tenia una duda...¿como fue que todo paso?.

-Gra-gracias por contarme-le agradece muy conmovida y con los ojos casi cristalizados, el castaño asiste sonriendo, en eso apoyo su frente contra la espalda del joven causando un leve espasmo en el-pero...como es posible...-le intenta preguntar pero emocionalmente no le salían las palabras.

-Bu-bueno...se..se que dije que pude sacarlo del control por el golpe en la cabeza, pero es solo la primera parte-le responde nervioso su pregunta no terminada y riendo un poco llamando la atención de ambos-la otra mitad es gracias a ti Astrid-le dice haciendo que la vikinga levante la mirada verlo algo confundida-tu le ofreciste algo que pudo bloquear un poco el tiro que ella le dio-le termina de explicar girando la cabeza para ofrecerlo una dulce sonrisa.

Toothless quedo un poco confundido con lo que dijo...¿a que se estaba refiriendo?, mientras tanto Astrid también quedo algo extrañada con eso, ¿algo que ella le obsequio a Hiccup?, ¿pero que era?, no lograba recordar, su cabeza intentaba por todos los medios hacer memoria de lo que hizo o le ofreció a su amigo en los momentos que estuvieron juntos, omitiendo pequeño momento intimido en la cueva, lo único que recordaba fue a verle dado unas vendas...

En eso siente una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo y mas por el pequeño moviendo de Toothless, su cuerpo se agito e hizo que se moviera, al hacerlo su cara se tiño de rojo al igual que ojos se abrían a mas no poder, ahora entendía a que se estaba refiriendo cuando dijo que algo "bloqueo" el tiro de Hera, por auto reflejo soltó al castaño para cubrirse el pecho.

-¿Eh?...¿estas bien?-le pregunta el joven jinete preocupado y extrañado por su repentino soltar, gracias a que su cabello estaba algo desarreglado su flequillo le cubrió los ojos.

-Si...si...estoy bi-bien-le responde aun sonrojada y tartamudeando, estaba avergonzada porque cierta parte de su cuerpo aun estaba suelta pero también feliz de al menos algo suyo pudo proteger a la persona que mas ama.

Hiccup quedo un poco desconcertado por la repentina actitud de su compañera tanto que la miro lo mejor que pudo y se dio cuenta que ella se estaba...¿abrazando?, no mas bien, cubriéndose la zona de pecho...pero porque lo haría?, pero su respuesta debía espera ya que todos los dragones rugieron al mismo tiempo sacando a ambos de sus pensamiento, Hiccup volteo la mirada para ver a su amigo y este estaba mirando hacia abajo, el castaño lo imito para saber que pasaba y vio algo interesante.

-Astrid...será mejor que te vuelvas a sugetar-le dice seriamente a su acompañante mientras agarraba con fuerza las manoplas, la vikinga estaba algo perdida por su peticion pero al ver de reojo como los hermanos comenzaron a decender en picada entendió de inmediato.

Rápidamente la rubia abraza la cintura del jinete para que luego el furia baje en picada siguiendo a los demás mientras soltaba su clásico sonido, a su vez Sky con su aguda vista intenta localizar a ese tal Alvin que menciono Hiccup, pero como estaba aun a una gran altura le contaba saber en donde estaba. En eso los cuatro quedaron sorprendidos al ser pasados por el furia que iba demasiado rápido, Astrid hacia todo lo que podía para no gritar, hacia tiempo que no se subía en Toothless y había olvidado que tan rápido era.

 **Momentos antes.**

 **En los barcos.**

Muchos de los vikingos se encontraban entre desanimados, avergonzados y completamente humillados, a ver huido de esa manera era una total deshonra tanto para sus familias, sus dioses y para si mismo, debieron a verse quedado a morir como valientes que eran pero con tantas batallas, sangre y perdidas, ya no sabían si seria bueno continuar, por eso cuando vieron esa gran bola de fuego en su dirección creyeron que escapar era la mejor opción pero aun así sentían un gran vacío dentro suyo.

Mientras tanto Ruffnut se encontraba sentada contra el costado del barco abrazando sus piernas, acaba de volver a perder a su hombre y ver la cara de decepción en su hermano fue un golpe duro, entendía que este camino que ambos decidieron los pondría tarde o temprano en contra, pero lo espera mas tarde que temprano.

En cambio Alvin aun se mantenía parado en la proa del barco con una mirada seria, todavía se sentía frustrado al ser humillado por el recuerdo del hijo de Stocik salvándolo con esos dragones, aun se preguntaba como un don nadie como el...puede hacer esos movimientos y sincronizarse tan bien con los dragones?, era algo que no podía...creer

Pero todo pensamiento quedo aparte al escuchar un ruido o mejor dicho, un extraño sonido que parecía ser como un silbido, pero que este se hacia cada vez mas cerca, al girarse observo que todos sus hombres estaba igual de sorprendidos, eso significa que no lo estaba imaginando…

-Un momento...¿eso no es...?-se pregunta en voz baja al entender mejor el sonido.

-¡FURIA NOCTURNA!-grita un vikingo alterado al reconocer el clásico silbido que emite el peor dragón que han enfrentado, a tan solo gritar los vikingos se empezaron a cubrise con algunos escudos o con sus propios brazos, sintieron con pánico como el barco se movía de manera brusca.

Cuando los vikingos se descubrieron observaron con espanto como su braco había sido invadido por cinco dragones y lo peor de todos era que estos los conocían muy bien, en parte de la popa estaba Sky viendo a cada vikingo de manera amenazante y con las púas de su cola preparadas para cualquier movimiento en falso, mientras tanto Alvin, que a penas había dando un par de pasos hacia el interioro del barco, se quedo inmóvil al sentir una corriente aire caliente detrás suyo.

El jefe vikingo giro levemente la cabeza para mira de reojo como detrás suyo lo observaba un serio y furioso pesadilla de color negro/rojo, Rex había aterrizado en la proa del barco para mantener a raya a este humano, en la parte babor donde se encontraba Ruffnut, la pobre sintió un horrible de escalofríos al notar que a cada uno de sus lados estaban las cabezas de smoker mirándolas de manera un tanto amenazadora, aunque las intenciones del dragon era también un tanto divertidas, mientras que en estribor aterrizo Sugar viendo a cada humano de forma amenazante.

Y en el medio del barco estaba el furia nocturna también con cara de poco amigos, en eso las personas que estaban enzima de este se bajan, a uno lo conocían bien y les costaba creer que este con el mientras que al otro no lo podían ni ver, primero los humillo salvándolos, ¿ahora que?, ¡¿quería terminar el trabajo de lo que su "gemelo" no pudo terminar?!.

 **Con los demás barcos**.

Ignorando que el barco de su jefe y sus hombres estaba siendo abordado por dragones, seguían con su marcha, en eso unos de los vikingos caminaba despreocupadamente cerca del barandal hasta que mira de reojo el otro barco, observo que habia tres dragones subidos en el, lo ignora y sigue su camino, al dar un paso mas su cerebro reacción volviendo a observar el barco.

-¡Hey! ¡Miren allá!-llama a su compañeros estando muy sorprendidos mientras señalaba el barco, algunos que estaban a su lado lo miran para después observa hacia donde el apuntaba.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que estaba pasando, como no se percataron que había dragones cerca?, tal vez por que no atacaron?, mientras que algunos se hacían preguntas uno tomo un catalejo y miro mas detalladamente la situación.

-Oh no...son los dragones del arquero y hay un furia nocturna con ellos-comenta el mirador asombrado y preocupado con la situación en que estaba pasando su jefe, pero también explicaba porque no hubo ataque, los dragones del arquero son bastante silenciosos cuando se lo proponen y el furia nocturna, aunque lo delate su silbido sigue siendo muy rápido.

-¡Debemos atacar ahora que están entretenidos!-ordena muy seriamente uno de los tripulantes, esta era su oportunidad de poder matar a los cuatro dragones que les a causado tanto sufrimiento y mas su ese arquero estaba con ellos, pero mas que nada tenían la oportunidad de poder matar al gran furia nocturna.

-¡¿Estas loco?!..¡nuestros compañeros y jefe están en ese barco!-le contra dice seriamente, acoso estaba conciente de que el restos de sus amigos y compañeros estaban en ese barco?, además de que estaba su jefe, el también quería matar a esos dragones pero no arriesgara la vida sus camaradas por ello, el vikingo solo gruñe por lo bajo-además...esto es extraño-agrega con una ceja alzada observando el barco invadido.

-¿Que es extraño?-pregunta una mujer castaña confundida por sus palabras.

-Para ser los dragones del arquero...¿por que no están atacando?-se pregunta confundido con la resiente actitud de esos dragones, era lógico que los dragones los ataquen cuando ven una nave enemiga y mas siendo esos cuatro dragones...¿entonces porque no lo hacían?.

Sus compañeros no opinaron nada, al contrario estaban a favor de sus palabras, todo esto les parecía sorpresivo, sospechoso y muy extraño.

 **En el barco del jefe**.

Alvin y Hiccup se miraban directamente, el gran vikingo se llevo una mano cerca de la boca para toser un poco y aclarar sus ideas, este no era el arquero, solo era su gemelo, pero aun así tenia sus dragones, tal vez los allá salvado pero esta pequeña invasión era un acto de guerra.

-¿Que es lo que...?-le intenta pregunta tornado su mirada seria.

-Dejemos de preguntas y vamos directamente al grano-lo interrumpe seriamente el castaño dejando a la comandante sorprendida por este acto-dime la verdad Alvin...Gothi te hizo jefe o te auto proclamaste como uno?-le pregunta estando aun serio pero con una ceja alzada interesado por lo que le responda.

-¿Por que tengo que responder eso a los amantes de los dragones?-le responde con otra pregunta estando molesto porque lo interrumpiera.

-Porque dependiendo de tu respuesta...yo tomare el mando-le responde sonriendo de manera arrogante, esto sorprendió a mas de uno mientras que Astrid pesaba que Hiccup ya se volvió loco.

-¡¿QUE?¡-ese comentario si que lo molesto mucho, ¿quien se creía?-¡tu no eres nadie para venir a reclamar ese puesto!-le hecha en cara muy enfadado, no es el verdadero hijo de Stoick y principlamete no era de este mundo.

-Es cierto pero tú tampoco lo tienes, eres un traidor y un marginado, ya no eres parte de Berk-le informa muy claramente cual era su posición, esto hace enfadar aun mas al gran vikingo.

-Eres uno...!-le grita a la vez que saca su espada para arremeter contra el.

-¡Toothless protege a Astrid!-le ordena a su amigo mientras tomaba su espada para que de esta salga la hoja flameada y valla encontrar del "jefe", en cambio el joven alpha obedece colocándose enfrente de la muy sorprenda y confundida Astrid.

¿Cual era el plan de Hiccup?, ¿enfrentarse cara a cara contra Alvin?, no era una manera muy inteligente ni muy diplomática de hacerlo, y si su intención no es entrar en diplomacia?, ya que esas clases de cosas puede llegar a tomar tiempo y eso es algo del que no tenían, pero Hiccup estaba seguro de poder ganar?, ósea acaba de ver que el castaño tiene su propio talento, pero esta vez tiene un espacio reducido, ¿tendrá una oportunidad?.

-(Un momento...¿espacio reducido?)-fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza al entender mejor su hipótesis, si lo pensaba bien la pelea estaba un poco mas a favor de Hiccup ya que ser bajo y flaco tenia mas espacio, a diferencia de Alvin que es alguien robusto y grande-(entonces...si la pensó)-piensa sorprendida por la rápida forma de cómo el joven jefe se auto resuelve las cosas.

Mientras tanto Alvin e Hiccup chocaron espadas pero solo por breves segundos, ya que castaño solo la bloqueo mientras se deslizaba por la cubierta y con rápido movimiento golpea la rodilla izquierda del vikingo con la punta del mango, esto hace que el pobre no pierda el equilibrio mientra daba un par de pasos, sino que también suelta un leves gruñidos de dolor.

Alvin se recupera y voltea a ver al castaño, este se estaba levantado, gruñe por lo bajo para volver a remeter contra el, no iba a dejar que la pequeña vergüenza de Stoick the Vast lo humille de esta manera a delante de toda su gente, el gran vikingo alza su espada con fuerza, el joven castaño levanta su espada para que la de su enemigo se deslice por la hoja, para que a continuación con su pierna de mental intente darle una patada en la pierna afectada del vikingo.

El pobre de Alvin siente un agudo dolor pero eso solo lo hace rabiar aun mas, sin darle tiempo al enano lo toma por los cabellos alzándolo, Hiccup cierra los ojos adolorido mientras que inútilmente intenta soltarse, Astrid observa con pánico la pelea mientras que Toothless y los cuatro hermanos se quedan quietos, los cuatro quieran meterse pero tenían prohibió hacerlo..

***Flashbacks***

 **En el aire.**

Mientras Astrid y Hiccup charlaban un poco, Toothless llamo la atención de los hermanos, tenia un asunto que explicares a ellos y de cómo iba todo.

-( _Escuchen...creo saber que es lo que hara Hiccup_ )-les dice seriamente mientras que los cuatro se acercaban lo suficiente para poder escuchar-( _esto es una batalla entre jefes...ni se les ocurra meterse aunque la situación este en contra_ )-les explica muy serio mirando al frente, esto dejo a todos conmocionados

-(¡¿ _Como que no nos vamos a meter?!, ¿que pasa si Hiccup o ella estén en peligro?_ )-le pregunta Rex indignado por lo que les estaba diciendo o mejor dicho ordenando.

-(¡ _Es una orden!...esto es asunto de humanos no nuestro_ )-le responde sin cambiar su expresión y volteándolo a ver de manera amenazante, el pesadilla voltea la mirada molesto pero internamente intimidado-( _y por ella no se preocupen...yo me en cargo_ )-agrega mirando de reojo a sus ocupante, por nada del mundo dejara que esos humanos toque un cabello de ella.

El furia tenía razón, esto es un asunto de humanos, algo que no tenía nada que ver con ellos, los hermanos estaban de acuerdo en no meterse, su hermano en varias ocasiones no se metía en asuntos de dragones porque las respetaba y aunque peligraba un poco la vida de su futuro nieto sabían que podían confiar en el.

 _***Fin del Flashbacks***_

Los hermanos agitaron un poco las cabezas para salir de sus pensamientos, no debían estar pensando en nada sino mas bien deberían estar mas concentrados en que ninguno vikingo se menta en la lucha de Hiccup, por otro lado Ruffnut, que aun permanecía sentada entre medio de las cabezas de Smoker, se preguntaba...¿por que Hiccup se arriesgaría a venir hasta aquí para enfrentar a Alvin?, ¿acoso estaba loco?, mmmmm...locura y atractivo...le gusta esa combinación.

Mientras tanto el pobre castaño estaba siendo jalado por los pelos y cuando abrió levemente los ojos solo pudo ver como el puño del vikingo se estampaba contra su cara, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que su cara se enrojeció y de su nariz empezó a salir sangre, por instinto Astrid quiso ir ayudarlo pero Toothless la detuvo, la pobre no entendía porque el no iba en su ayuda

-Tal vez no seas el verdadero arquero...pero siguen siendo iguales-le dice el gran vikingo entre risas arrogantes, es cierto, la diferencia de entre ambos era notable pero eso no dejaba que sea como gotas de agua.

Al verlo soltar quejidos de dolor mientas el cuerpo le temblaba, el verlo sangra a su vez que su cara estaba enrojecida era un deleite para sus ojos, durante muchos años quiso que ese maldito del arquero estuviera de esta forma, a su merced, temblando por su vida, tal vez no sea el verdadero pero era un placer desquitarse con uno, mientras tanto Hiccup intentaba estar conciente, esto no era parte del plan, por un momento quiso imitar a su gemelo pero no es tan rápido como el, y lo peor es que los golpes de Alvin, a parte de ser fuertes, era aun mas duros gracias a que aun sostenía su espada.

Tal su plan de retarlo no era tan bueno despues de todo pero sabia que tarde o temprano iba a enfrenarlo y si eso pasaba Astrid, Toothless y los hermanos debían pelear cosa que quería evitar, en eso siente otro golpe en el estomago que le quito todo el aire y después otro en la cara, si esto continuaba iba a peder o peor aun lo iban a matar.

Con es fuerzo abre un ojo, debía encontrar un manera de que lo suelte, hasta que observa sobre el hombro del vikingo a la comandante, en su mirada se podía ver la impotencia y la preocupación en sus ojos, pero también la confusión, verla así no era algo que estaba en sus planes ya sea su chica o no, asíque justo cuando sus fuerzas lo estaba abandonando agarra su espada con fuerza y le hace un corte el brazo de Alvin, por dolor y el ardo este lo suelta soltando quejidos y maldiciones.

Ya en el suelo, Hiccup se limpia la nariz para luego lanzarse contra el pelinegro, lo enviste con todo su cuerpo para hacerlo retroceder aunque solo unos pasos, el joven jefe se recupera rápidamente gira su espada y sostenerla con mucha fuerza, cuando Alvin quiso reacción sintió un fuerte golpe contra su mentón, Hiccup lo había golpeado con la base de su espada, acto seguido salta para lanzarle una patada contra la cabeza haciendo que al pobre vikingo camine un par de pasos hacia el costado y estando algo atontado.

-Puede que no sea como mi otro yo...pero no soy un inútil en las batallas-le dice mirándolo seriamente, en tácticas de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no tiene mucha experiencia o velocidad pero eso no lo hace un completo inútil, ya a estado en muchas batallas, al escuchar eso Toothless sonríe orgullo.

-Grrr...me importa una mierda...-lo insulta el pelinegro muy enfadado a la vez que soltaba un par de quejidos y luego escupía algo de sangre, nada de lo que haga o diga le importaba-para mi...nunca...dejaras de ser...la pequeña vergüenza de Stoick-le dice limpiándose un poco la boca mientras se levantaba para luego colocarse en guardia, sea lo que sea...siempre será la vergüenza de el gran Stoick.

-Y para mi..tu siempre...serás un marginado...Alvin-le contradice teniendo una sincera sonrisa burlona mientras también se colocaba en guardia, no iba a dejar que sus palabras le afectaran, ahora que recordaba nunca le afectaron.

Al gran vikingo se le hincho la vena del enfado, esta basura inservible había firma su sentencia de muerte, ambos vikingos van hacia el otro con sus armas lista, las espadas chocaron con fuerza pero solo duraba muy poco ya que en mismo bloqueo, Hiccup hace que las espadas se deslizaran, aunque Alvin no dejo de atacar, no iba a darle ni una oportunidad.

Si realmente pensaba que solo bloqueado y corriendo iba ganarle estaba equivocado, se dio cuenta que su intención no era enfrentarlo cara a cara solo quería agotarlo para tener su oportunidad, Hiccup pensaba no quedarse quieto por cada bloqueo lo atacaba a diestra y siniestra, y si no podía bloquearlo lo esquivaba, aunque muy ágata. Mientras tanto los vikingos en el barco observaron con sorpresa como la pelea aun continuaba, siendo el mas golpeados entre los dos, el castaño estaba resistiendo mucho ya que aun continuaba luchando y moviéndose por todos lados, pero Alvin no se quedaba atrás, siendo alguien grande sabia como moverse para no tener punto ciego.

Los dragones también estaba sorprendidos con la pelea, ambos Hiccup 's sabían aprovechar sus desventajas y aunque el joven jinete no era tan rápido como su hermano sabia como moverse, tal ves el ábreselo en enfrentado en dos ocasiones abra aprendido algo, a su ves Astrid que también estaba viendo asombrada la pelea, noto algo interesante en la cara de Alvin, cada vez que se movía hacia la izquierda la expresión de su rostro era de dolor, al parecer su perna le estaba jugando en contra.

-(Hiccup solo esta aguantando para que el pierda la fuerza en esa pierna)-piensa seriamente y analizando la situación, al final el castaño siempre se las ingenia para salir adelante.

Volviendo con la pelea, ambos vikingos seguían con los mismos movimientos, el joven jefe intentaba hacer lo posible por no hacer un forcejo pero estaba comenzando a cansar y golpes en su rostro también le estaba pasando factura, en cambio para el gran vikingo las cosas no estaba bien, su pierna izquierda le dolía por cada movimiento que hacia, ya sea brusco o no, a este ritmo que iban no sabría si podría continuar de pie.

Luego de tanto golpes, bloqueos y yendo de un lado al otro sin obtener ningún resultados, ambos contrincantes se alejaron para tomarse un respiro y recuperarse para así poder concentrarse en su siguiente ataque, Alvin sabia que tenia una gran ventaja sobre el jinete, solo debía encontrar el momento en que el se descuide, mientras que Hiccup pensaba que no podía seguir perdiendo mas el tiempo, tenia que encontrar una solución para dejarlo fuera de combate antes que el lo haga.

En medio de la desesperación encontró una manera de cómo ganarle, solo esperaba que funcionara, ya teniendo un segundo aire, ambos vikingos se colocan en guardia mirándose de manera desafiante, el gran vikingo pensaba que si no vencía a esta pequeña basura será el hazmerreír de todos, en cambio el joven jinete intentaba mantener la calma, por reflejo observa a la comandante, ella estaba atento de todo y podía entender que estaba preocupada, para eso le brindo una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Alvin noto la ligera sonrisa que ese maldito tenia, a caso se estaba burlando de el?, aun también noto que no lo estaba viendo, sino que estaba viendo algo o alguien detrás suyo, lentamente gira la cabeza para ver de reojo que era lo que veía, su enfado creció al ver que estaba prestando mas atención a la rubia que a su pelea, ¡¿pero quien se estaba creyendo este pescado parlanchín?!, ¡¿cree que tiene la pelea asegurada que no le estaba prestando atención?!, acaso pensaba que el no era alguien de importancia?!, oh no...esto si que no lo toleraba y menos sabiendo que estaba mas herido que el.

-¡ _Ahora si me las vas pagar_!-se dice a si mismo con la rabia contenida y a la vez que volvía a ver al frente, sin poder soportarlo mas arremete contra el.

Ya no iba a soportar mas todo, antes de matarlo lo iba a volver a golpear, tanto que ni sus padre en el Valhala lo reconozcan, por otra parte Hiccup reacción viendo que como Alvin se le venia enzima, Astrid y Toothless se sorprendieron en ver como Hiccup no se movía sino mas bien que lo estaba esperando, y justo cuando el gran vikingo lanzo un golpe con su espada, este lo esquivo en el ultimo segundo.

Acto seguido el joven jefe lanza un fuerte golpe de su flameante espada y su blanco no fue el propio Alvin sino mas bien su espada, el gran vikingo que asombrado al ver como los pedazos de su espada salían volando y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el castaño hace que se tropiece para después golpearlo detrás de la cabeza, el pobre cae adolorido, estando aun en el suelo, adolorido, se gira para sentir algo caliente cerca de su cuello, en eso abre los ojos para ver la espada de su rival, esta ya no estaba envuelta en fuego pero aun se sentía el calor intenso.

-Se acabo Alvin...yo gano-le dice el jinete de manera amenazante mientras aun apuntaba el cuello, tan solo un mínimo movimiento y se lo cavaba.

-¿Y que estas esperado?...mátame-le pregunta seriamente a la espera de su muerte, admitía que perdió y prefería la muerte antes que la humillación.

-Eso es lo que haría si fuera mi otro yo...pero yo no soy así-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa de lado a la vez que retiraba su espada, esto dejo confundido al pelinegro-eres un gran guerrero y te respeto por eso-agrega a la vez que guardaba la hoja y colocaba el mango en su pierna.

Todos los tripulantes estaban sorprendidos con el desempeño de la batalla, Astrid solo estaba aliviada de que la batalla por fin allá terminado, su pobre corazón no aguantaría ver mas heridas en el pobre castaño, mientra que la rubia de coleta alta estaba sorprendida con el desempeño, tuvo la suerte de poder ver a ambos castaño en acción y aunque el de una pierna le faltaba un poco mas de habilidad, eso no evitaba que esa alguien de temer ya que se las ingenio para estar al nivel de Alvin que era uno de los pocos que podía enfrentar a Stoick.

- _Estos Hiccup's si que son estupendos_ -comenta en voz baja a la ves que estaba encantada con la audacia y el desempeño de ambos castaños, aunque ambas cabezas de Smoker la escucharon bien que se quedaron estupefactos.

Volviendo con el joven jefe, este ya estaba cansado y le dolía mucho la cara, solo esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a otro persona porque no tenia las fuerzas, asíque con un suspiro cansador pego media vuelta para volver con sus amigos, mientras tanto en el suelo Alvin observo como le estaba dando la espalda, ¿eso es todo?, primero lo desarmar y lo derrota para después dejarlo en el suelo con esta frustración?!.

No...no lo podía permitir, su orgullo estaba por los suelos, no iba a dejar que un don nadie y poco orgullo vikingo lo dejara de esta manera, en eso de reojo observa que cerca de su mano se encontraba la mitad de su espada cerca, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el mango con fuerza para después levantarse.

-¡¿Nunca te han dicho que no le des la espalda...?!-le grita muy fuerte y totalmente fuera de si mismo, este mocoso no iba arruinar lo que había logrado.

-Sabes una cosa Alvin...-comenta el joven aun dándole la espalda y estando muy calmado-como dije...te respeto como guerrero pero eso no significa que confíe en ti-agrega con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se giraba para verlo.

Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido y temblando de miedo al ver lo que paso, fue tan rápido que no pudieron decir o hacer absolutamente nada, ya que en la cabeza o mejor dicho en la frente del gran vikingo había tres espinas clavadas en ella, Astrid por reflejo observo a la nadder que movía suavemente la cola, en todo momento Sky estuvo vigilando los movimientos tanto de la pelea como los de la tripulación, nunca mas iba a dejar que su hermano sea atacado por la espada.

La dragón gruño un poco molesta mientra que con Hiccup, en un principio en su cara había cansancio pero ahora solo había tristeza, este no era el resultado que quería pero en este mundo cualquier cosa puede pasar, ya dejado eso de lado el joven jinete ignora, el ahora, cadáver para retomar su camino de vuelta con sus amigos, mientra que el pesadilla, quien era el mas cercano, tomo al cuerpo inerte de Alvin lo lanzo al agua, para el basura traicionera como el no debía vivir.

 **Mientras con Astrid y Toothless.**

Ambos se acercan junto con el castaño pero este pierde el equilibrio golpe, Toothless reacciona rápidamente para se apoye sobre el, a lo que le agradece, en eso se acerca la rubia.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunta la comandante preocupada por sus heridas.

-Si lo estoy-le responde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero solo duro poco-solo que no esperaba este resultado-admite un tanto deprimido, la vikinga también se pone triste, nunca es bueno perder a alguien ya sea malo o bueno.

-¡Ni creas que porque derrotaste a Alvin...te vamos a seguir!-comenta una mujer muy enfadada, tanto para ella como para sus compañeros nada a cambiado.

-En eso tiene razón-apoya su opinión cosa que dejo a mas de uno sorprendido-en realidad no espero que ninguno de ustedes me sigan-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa-mas bien espero que la sigan...a ella-agrega señalando a rubia a su lado.

Todos hasta la ojiazul quedaron impactados con esto y a decir verdad el no se equivocaba, si el verdadero sucesor del jefe no estaba, entonces el de mayor rango era quien lo suplantaba y en este caso...Astrid, ya que ella aun concervaba el cargo de comandante.

En ese momento Astrid entendió porque Hiccup la había traído, no solo para contarle lo que el arquero le dijo sino que también era la verdad lider de Berk, la rubia observaba con sorpresa al castaño mientras los mormullos y las voces se escuchaban de fondo...la pobre preocupada se estaba haciendo un pregunta...¿realmente estaba capacitada para liderar toda una aldea?.

 **Dos días después.**

 **Velidum.**

Los jóvenes jinetes se encontraban observando y supervisando cada uno de los entrenamientos de cada unos de los candidatos, para ser sinceros tanto Fishlegs y Astrid no esperaba muchos candidatos, es mas pensaron que nadie se postularía pero se sorprendieron que gran parte del pueblo se sumo al entrenamiento.

 _***Flashbacks***_

Los habitantes de Velidum se encontraban haciendo sus tareas diarias, al igual que la vigilancia, aunque con poca tranquilidad ya que la inmensa manda de dragones estaba a pocos metros de todos ellos, el volcan que alguna ves fue el hogar del arquero y el amo de estas tierras, ahora estaba siendo súper poblado por diferentes especies de dragones y para el pobre pueblo y mas especifico a la jefa del lugar, no era para nada bueno.

-Me pregunto...si todo a salido bien-se pregunta la jefa un tanto preocupada por Hiccup y sus amigos.

Ella se encontraba sentada dentro de su casa tomando un poco de agua mientras estaba al cuidado de la pequeña Iris, la pequeña se había ido a dormir ya que estaba cansada, la preocupación por su tíos y padre la agoto mentalmente, mientras tanto jefa estaba preocupada no solo por los chicos que fueron a pelear sino también por el futuro de su pueblo, tener a esos dragones tan cerca era una clara señal de que tal vez pueda estallar una batalla, solo espera que nada malo ocurriera, hasta que en eso tocan la puerta bruscamente.

Un poco asustada y sorprendida se levanta para verificar quien podría ser, al abrir miro con sorpresa como uno de sus hombres estaba en la entrada algo cansado.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?-le pregunta un poco extrañada, el hombre toma un par de respiraciones profundas antes de responder.

-Ya...ya vol-volvieron-le responde entre agitaciones a la ves que la miraba seriamente, la pelinegra se tomo unos segundos para analizar sus palabras, hasta que su cabeza hizo clic que salio corriendo seguido por su soldado.

La mujer corría lo mas rápido por las calles del pueblo con la esperaza de que todos hallan vuelto con bien, al pasar por unas de las casas observo a su izquierda una multitud de gente rodena algo o mas bien a alguien, entre ellos podía ver los cuernos de un par dragones y dos cabezas de cremallerus...

Un momento...¿un par?...se supone que deberían ser cuatro, si antes estaba preocupada ahora estaba aterrada, no se suponía que fueran dos, se supone que deben ser cuatro, algo no estaba bien, de hecho algo no andaba bien, sin poder evitarlo corrió hacia la gente para sacar esta horrible sensación de miedo y de pensar que algo malo paso.

Al pasar entre la gente y ver quien eran lo que había llegado su sorpresa era grande, gran parte del grupo había vuelto pero faltaban los hermanos, faltaba el gemelo del amo y su dragón pero mas importante…..¡faltaban los padres del amo!, ¿que significaba esto?, que fue lo que paso en ese lugar al que fueron? Y aunque muchos de los habitantes estaban contentos ignoraban lo que ella observaba.

En eso la mirada de Astrid y Yuki se cruzaron, la joven jinete la miro entre sorprendida y triste, ella ya sabia dado cuenta.

-¿Que...que fue lo que paso?...¿por que solo ustedes volvieron?-le pregunta horrorizada y sintiendo que las palabras le pesaban, no quería pensar lo peor pero la situación lo hacia.

A su vez tanto la gente que rodeaba a los recién llegados la observaron con extrañes para después ver al grupo, recién se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba gente, en cambio estos bajaron la miradas con tristezas, hasta que Astrid tomo la iniciativa.

-Tenemos algo muy importante que contarles…así que reúne a todos-le responde y ordena muy seriamente, Yuki se quedo un tanto perdida con esa orden pero al ver su rostro supo que de algo muy importante estaba por decirles o tal vez...algo muy malo.

 **Momentos después.**

Ya con la llegada de los jinetes y de la orden que uno estos pusieron todo el mundo se encontraba reunidos para saber de la noticia que se estaba por saber, antes de eso Astrid se subió sobre su dragón para que este levantara vuelvo y así poder ver a todo el mundo y que estos la vieran a ella, debía habar fuerte y claro.

 **En otra parte.**

En una de las prisiones del pueblo, Snotlout junto a Fishlegs habían llevado aun todavía dormido y atado Snotlout mayor, ya cuando lo sentado contra la pared el pelinegro comenzó a despertarse, el pobre se sentía no solo adolorido en todo el rostro sino que también se sentía muy desorientado.

-¿Que…que paso?-se pregunta con dolor y confundido.

-Ja...hasta que despiertas-responde una voz cercana que sonaba entre seria y algo sarcástica, el vikingo observa las borrosas figuras que estaban delante suyo.

Una vez que la vista se le acomodo miro aun mas confundido, ¿por que se estaba viendo así mismo?, pero su dudas duraron poco al darse cuenta que al lado de su "reflejo" estaba Fishlegs gordo y si su memoria no le fallaba este había perdido mucho peso, ahora entendía, ellos era los otro yo's

-Ah...son ustedes-comenta molesto y dándole poca impotencia a sus presencias, queriendo irse intento pararse pero sintió un fuerte apretón en las manos-¡¿pero que?!...¡¿por que estoy amarrado?!-se pregunta sorprendido y observando que su muñecas estaba atadas, hasta que su cabeza hizo clic-un segundo...¡¿en donde estoy?!...¡¿y en donde esta ese desgraciado de Hiccup?!-le pregunta ambos mucho enfado.

Por que lo tenían de prisionero?, que fue lo que paso en esa isla?, y si llega encontrar a ese traidor lo matara, porque de seguro el dolor en su rostro debía ser por su culpa, mientras tanto el par de jinete estaban discutiendo o mejor dicho, el jinete pelinegro le decía a su amigo que no debían decirle nada.

-Te encuentras en velidum-responde el robusto jinete de manera calmada mientras que su amigo se cruza de brazos y resoplaba molesto-en otras palabras...estas en los territorios del arquero-agrega sin cambiar su expresión y dejando al prisionero sorprendido.

-¿En donde esta el?-le pregunta ahora mas tranquilo pero sin cambiar su seriedad.

-El no esta...se fue, volvió por donde vino-le responde molesto y cortante el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, no tenia porque darle explicaciones, es mas aun no entendía porque lo trajeron, alguien como el no era de confianza.

En cambio Fishlegs solo negaba con la cabeza por el comportamiento de su amigo, o no se daba cuenta que se estaba insultado a si mismo o es que no le cae bien su propio yo, aunque eso es raro viendo de Snotlout que se quiere así mismo, el pobre suspiro con pesadez, hablar de uno mismo o de otro que es igual a ti era un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Que van hacer conmigo?-pregunta seriamente el prisionero mirándolo directamente, si lo iban a dejar aquí prefería la muerte, no iba estar encerrado como dragón enjaulado, en eso Fishlegs lo mira con una ceja alzada.

-Cuando Hiccup vuelva...nos dirá que haremos contigo-le responde tranquilamente mientras se retiraba y cerraba las rejas.

-Si sabes que el no vale la pena...verdad?-le dice y pregunta, tanto su otro yo como el resto de ellos debían saber que ese tipo no valía ni una runa, entonces…¿por que lo seguían?.

-¿Y...por que no hacer?-le responde con otra pregunta que dejo al pelinegro confundido-el a sido una persona generosa, inteligente, que a arriesgado la vida por cada uno de nosotros cuando nadie se a lo ha pedido y nos apoyado a todos por igual-le dice tranquilamente pero internamente quería golpearlo-asíque tengo varias razones para seguirlo-le termina de explicar para después marcharse.

Como se notaba que los yo's de este mundo nunca conocieron lo que era el castaño, el que siendo alguien "grande" tenia todas de ser el hazme reír del pueblo por ser un cobarde, pero Hiccup tuvo que carga con todo y jamás decayó, siguió luchando, siguió buscando su lugar entre el pueblo, hasta lo apoyo a el que se burlo en varias ocasiones, hasta la fecha no le a dado inicios de no apoyarlo y de seguirlo.

 **Mientra tanto en el pueblo**.

Los habitantes estaban conmocionados y asustados, en cinco días un enorme y terrible ejército de bestias arrasara con todo ellos y la única forma de poder pararlos es uniéndose con los dragones, esto es algo que nadie se lo esperaba. Astrid y los demás observan como todo el mundo hablaban entre si, en sus caras se veía las dudas, el miedo, el no poder creer que todo esto este pasando, pero no había otra salida, esconderse no era opción.

-¡Los que quieran entrar al entrenamiento de dragones, los estaremos esperando en la base del volcan mañana!-les grita seriamente la rubia jinete fuerte y claro llamando la atención de todos-el que no...aun así debe preparase-les termina de explica a su vez que le indicaba su amiga que baje.

El anuncio fue dado, ahora dependía de todos ellos elegir, ser aun de mente cerrada o animarse a algo nuevo, entre la multitud, Yuki aun no podía creer que todo este pasando, ¿que se supone debe hacer ahora?

-(Hiccup...espero las cosas salgan bien para ti)-piensa la joven con cierta preocupación por el castaño.

 **Al día siguiente**.

Los jóvenes jinetes, mas Tuffnut, y Heather junto a sus dragones se encontraban en la base del volcan a la espera de los "candidatos" a ser jinetes de dragones, Iris al enterase que volvieron se fue con ellos aunque para su mala suerte ni sus tíos, su padre y madre había vuelto, Heather le contó lo que paso omitiendo varios detalles, en cambio desde las alturas algunos dragones observan al grupo confundidos y extrañados, ¿que estaba haciendo?. Volviendo con el grupo, estos ya hacia 3 horas que estaban en ese sitio sin una señal de los habitantes.

-¡Aahh!...¡esto es una perdida de tiempo!-comenta Ruffnut molesta y aburrida de tanto esperar.

-Ella tiene razón...deberíamos encontrar la forma de fortalecer nuestras armas-concuerda y sugiere Snotlout igual de molesto y aburrido, pero estando mas aburrido.

-Acéptemelo...nadie vendrá-comenta Heather un poco decaída por la negación que muchas personas tiene sobre los dragones, para intentar levantarle el animo Cizalladura le acacia la cara con la suya, la pelinegra suelta un par de risas mientras la acaricia.

-Astrid-la llama el robusto jinete acercándose hasta su amiga y le apoya una mano el hombro-tenemos que pensar en fortalecernos nosotros-le sugiere amablemente y con calma, la joven suspira deprimida, esta era una prueba mas de que no era como su chico.

-Si tienen razón tenemos...-concuerda rendida a la vez que acepta las palabras de sus amigos.

-¡AH!...aquí estaban-comenta una alegre voz y a la vez sorpresiva, el grupo volteo a ver al dueño de esta y en eso ven a su viejo mentor.

-¡Gobber!-dicen todos sorprendidos.

-¡Venga!...¡es que por aquí!-grita el viejo herrero volteando la mirada, a tan solo decir eso el grupo entero quedo sorprendidos.

No podían creer que lo que sus ojos veían, un gran grupo de personas comenzó a salir de entre los arbustos, entre ellos la misma Yuki, el otro Fishlegs, Daisy, Gorgon y mucha personas mas, parecía que casi mas de la mitad del pueblo estaba aquí.

-Lamento la tardanza…pero no especificaron en que parte de la base del volcan iban a estar-les dice entre risas y manera burlona el viejo herrero, los chicos estaban sorprendidos por tanta gente pero la rubia jinete sonrío seriamente.

-¡Bien!...que comience el entrenamiento-le dice muy orgullosa de todo ellos a la vez que todo el mundo gritaba contentos por haber entrado, entre las felicidad Gorgon lloraba de alegría, cosa que puso un poco incomodo a sus compañeros.

 _***Fin del flashbacks***._

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **WWWoooo que gran episodio...la pelea entre hiccup y alvin...el auncion del entrenamiento de dragones...el tierno momento de hiccup y astrid**

 **jejeje bueno solo espero que les alla gustado ñwñ**

 **¡FELIZ SNOGGLETOG! atrasado XD y ¡ Un muy Feliz año nuevo a tod s!**

 **Nos vemos para la proxima ñwñ/**


	18. Preparacion

**Hola mis amigos y amigas...no hay mucho que decir jejeje...ya me conocen y saben como soy, se que tardo mucho en subir capis pero intento hacer lo mejor posible para no tardar tanto...**

 **Hasta entonces disfruten este...ñwñ/**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

" **SE MI MANO DERECHA** ".

 **Velidum.**

Ya han pasado los tres días desde la fecha límite que Hiccup les había dicho y no había rastro de ni de el, ni de la comándate y del mimso Berk, en el lapaso de tiempo las armas se habian desarrollando con bien pero el entrenamiento de dragones avanzaba muy lentamente, a parte de eso esto tenia muy preocupada la rubia jinete, ya que en este momento se encontraba en la casa de Yuki, acompañada por la misma e Iris, ambas observaban como la jinete iba de un lado al otro toda nerviosa.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunta la pequeña extrañada por la actitud de la mujer, la jefa no supo que responderle pero no pensaba quedarse callada.

-Si sigues así me harás un agujero en el suelo-le dice a la joven a modo de broma haciendo que la susodicho se frene de golpe y volte la mirada a verla.

-Lo siento-se disculpa al darse cuenta que estaba actuando muy alterada pero...¿como no estarlo con esta clase de prometido que tiene?-es que estoy preocupada-confiesa suspirada a la vez que se cruza de brazos.

-Eso se puede notar-le dice entre leves risas, al jinete no responde, solo sonroja y voltea la vista-pero puedes decirnos porque estas preocupada?-le pregunta ahora interesada en el asunto, la rubia suspira antes de responde.

-Hiccup nos ordeno que si al tercer día no volvía...que continuaramos-responde sin mirarla y estando seria mientras apretaba su brazo, esto dejo sin habla a la jefa pero con una duda.

-Si todo lo que dijiste era importante ¿a donde fue el?-le pregunta interesada y algo extrañada, si la idea era unir al pueblo y los dragones, entonces ¿por que el mas experimentado no estaba con ellos?.

-Porque el plan del arquero es unir a tu pueblo con Berk y los dragones-le responde con calma mientras se aleja del lugar y se iba a sentar en una sillas, tal vez sentarse la relajaria un poco, en cambio el par se quedo sorprendidas con este dato.

-¿Mi papa dijo eso?-pregunta la pequeña asombrada, ¿no se supone que el estaba el control de su madre?.

-De hecho, tu padre es conciente de lo que hace pero no tiene el suficiente control de si mismo-le explica con calma-cuando ambos Hiccup pelearon, mi jefe le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo volvió a la normalidad pero solo fue temporal-le termina de explica lo que el castaño les explico a ellos.

-Pero...¿como es eso posible?-pregunta la jefa sin comprender como fue que todo eso paso, pero como única respuesta por parte de la rubia fue una leve inclinación de hombros, la pobre no tenia respuesta para eso.

-Bueno...será mejor volver al entrenamiento, de nada nos sirve quedarnos aquí-termina la charla a la vez que se levantaba, esas palabras iban mas para ella que para el resto.

Necesitaba tener la mente ocupada, ella sabia que su castaño volverá, a veces tiene la mala costumbre de llegar tarde y eso que tiene al dragón mas rápido, tan solo no quera pensar en nada malo, demasiado tiene con la fecha limite de invadir la guarida de esa bruja que le hace poner los pelos de punta.

 **En la base del volcan**.

Astrid, Yuki e Iris habían llegado para ver como iban los entrenamientos, además de que la jefa también era parte de los candidatos, la joven jinete observo como sus amigos ilustraban a sus "estudiantes" en el manejo de crianza de un dragón, entre ellos también estaban Heather y Tuffnut, quien al ser un poco mas experimentados aun le faltaban algunas cosas que aprender, cada uno de ellos debían saber como respetar al dragón para que este tome confianza y los deje montar.

Al llegar la joven jefa las tuvo que abandonar para poder concentrase, el a ver elegido a uno cortalluvia no era tarea fácil, Iris estaba igual de interesada en saber mas cosas de los dragones pero prefería a que sus tíos llegaran, ya que ella quería que su tio Rex sea su compañero, pero de golpe los dragones se pusieron en alertar haciendo que todos aspírate los mirar con extrañes y un tanto asustados, ya que ninguno podía venir con armas, los jóvenes jinetes también se les quedaron observando.

-¿Que es lo que les pasa?-pregunta uno de los "estudiantes" muy extrañados, cada uno de los dragones tenia la pupila del ojo afilada y parecían estar alterados.

-Astrid!-grita Fishlegs asustado y a alertando a su amiga al entender el comportamiento repentinos de los dragones, la joven reacciona y asistió entiendo lo que pasaba.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?-pregunta Heather sin entender.

-Ellos están en altera...eso significa que hay peligro-le responde seriamente el joven mientras apretaba un poco el puño, no se esperaba un ataque y mas ahora que nadie estaba listo.

Tantos Stormfly como sus amigos se acercaron hasta sus jinetes, si había una amenaza debían actuar rápido, pero todo procedimiento de preparación quedo muy a medias al escuchar un extraño sonido...o mejor dicho silbido.

-Esperen...eso no es...?-comenta extrañado y confundido Tuffnut mayor al escuchar el extraño silbido.

-¡Si volvieron!-agrega la joven jinete feliz de poder escuchar ese clásico y a lo que muchos vikingos temen, el silbido de Toothless-¡andando Stormfly!-comenta subiéndose sobre su amiga para ir a ver a cierto hombre que la pone de los nervios.

Mientras que todo el resto intentaban calmar a sus dragones.

 **En el pueblo.**

Algunos de los habitantes que no estaban de acuerdo con el entrenamiento de dragones pero que si se estaban organizando con el tema de guerra y mas sobre las armas, debían admitir que usar el fuego de los gronckles era una excelente idea, muchos quieran saber como hacían para que las armas, aparte de ser livianas, sean muy resistentes, pero por ordenas de la misma jefa solo los herreros tenían permitido el secretos, asíque trabajando en sus forjas y casi a puerta cerradas los herreros hacia las armas para los guerreros.

Dentro de la forja Gobber estaba impresionado con lo que los gronckles podían hacer al ingerir diferentes tipos de rocas, el siempre había creído que solo las ingerían para recuperar el fuego perdido pero ahora se enteraba que lo hacia para algo mas, a decir verdad se sentía como un completo ignorante por tener tan poca información, pero eso ahora no importaba, todo eso ya era tiempo pasado, ahora debía preocuparse por mejorar las cosas.

-Valla...esto si que es una...-comenta para si mismo con una sonrisa mientras observaba tanto el fuego como el acero caliente y justo cuando pensaba darle otro martillazo escucho un extraño ruido o mejor dicho un silbido muy familiar-¿furia nocturna?-se pregunta extrañado y una ceja alzada a su vez que dejaba la hoja en el fuego.

Tanto el como su compañero se asomaron a la venta y observaron al cielo, en el se podía divisar una extra sombra, los habitantes que también escucharon el silbido levantaron la vista para ver de donde provenía pero a poco tiempo que pudieron decir o hacer algo un fuerte golpe se escucho, ahí delante de la forja del viejo herrero aparece el mismismo furia nocturna patinando un poco a la vez que usaba sus fuertes garras para detenerse, el par de herreros lo miran con sorpresa para darse cuenta que sobre el había un par de ocupantes.

-¡Uff!...eso si que fue rápido-comenta el joven jinete con una sonrisa mientras se revolvía un poco los cabellos, en eso voltea la mirada para ver a su acompañante-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta ahora preocupada por ella.

-E-eso…e-eso...cr-creo-le responde la pobre mujer abrazándolo con fuerza, a la vez sentina nauseas, Hiccup ahora si que estaba preocupado pero no sin llegaban rápido, tal vez ella estaría peor-creo...que...ne-necesito un baño-agrega con dificultad a la vez que se colocaba una mano en boca, las ganas de vomitar se estaban haciendo presente.

Rápidamente la rubia se baja del furia nocturna para salir corriendo hacia unos arbustos, a decir verdad no tenia ni tiempo para ir a un baño, Hiccup se sintió tanto culpable a ver venido tan rápido y aun mas por verla en ese estado, en cambio Toothless se sentía aliviado y asqueado al mismo tiempo, por otra parte Gobber quiera decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Sky seguida por Rex, ambos aterrizaron con fuerza y resbalando un poco.

-(¡ _Ah!...al fin llegaron_ )-comenta el joven alpha viendo al par con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, mientras intentaba sacar una fea imagen de su cabeza.

 _-(¡No presumas!)_ -le responde Rex muy molesto por a ver llegado tercero, en eso gruñe por lo bajo mientras voltea la mirada ( _demonios...antes salía segundo y ahora tercero...esto es un asco_ )-se queja por lo bajo muy enfado porque ahora esta en tercer lugar, sabia que era rápido el furia pero no pensó que tanto, en cambio Toothless intenta guardarse la risa y sonríe un tanto altanero.

-( _Te lo dije Rex...estas gordo_ )-le dice su hermana de forma de castigo y algo burla.

-( _¡Cállate!..¡No lo estoy!..Solo estoy rellenito_ )-le cierra la boca muy molesto porque le este criticando sobre su peso, cuando en realidad es que su cuerpo es demasiado grande y por eso se ve así.

-( _Si claro_ )-agrega la nadder rodando los ojos y sin creerle ni una sola palabra para después fijar su vista en el furia-( _buena carrera guapo_ )-le dice forma coqueta mientras le guiñaba el ojo, el pobre alpha se quedo estático ante ese gesto-( _pero la próxima no perderé_ )-le termina diciendo de forma retadora, durante mucho tiempo tuvo el record de ser la dragona mas rápida, no iba a dejar que el se lo saque.

A escuchar esto Toothless se relajo para asistir con el mismo entusiasmo, no era un dragón muy competidor gracias a su hermano pero tampoco podía evitar un desafío cuando se lo presentaba, mientras eso pasaba Hiccup ya se había bajo de Toothless para ir a ver como estaba la comandante, como no sabia que hacer en este tipo de situaciones solo se le ocurrió estar a su lado a la vez que se disculpaba por ir tan rápido.

-Gracias...y no te preocupes esto es normal...ya lo experimentaras algun dia-le agradece mientras lo tranquilizaba pero ofreciéndole una sonrisa algo traviesa provocando asombro y rubor en el pobre castaño que entendió a que se estaba refiriendo.

Las risas y sonrisa entre los dos se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar unos rugidos a lo lejos, el par mas los dragones observaron como Sugar y Smoker llegaba mas tranquilos pero acompañados por alguien mas, en eso tanto Toothless como Hiccup sonrieron alegres al ver a sus chicas acercarse, cuando la rubia jinete se bajo, Stormfly y Toothless corrieron hacia el otro para acariciarse las caras a modo de saludo y de cariño.

Esto dejo muy sorprendió al castaño, desde cuando Toothless y Stormfly tenían ese tipo de contacto?, pero no puedo decir nada porque fue interrumpido por el fuerte abrazo de su prometida, eso lo distrajo un momento.

-Para ser alguien que tiene el dragón mas rápido...llegas tarde-le dice la joven rubia entre sonrisa y risas, el chico no supo que decir ante eso, solo pudo reír nerviosamente a la vez que se inclinaba de hombros, en eso la ojiazul noto algo-¿que te paso en la cara?-le pregunta ahora preocupada por ver que tenia algunos golpes y raspones en el rostro.

-Pelear contra Alvin no fue fácil-le responde entre serio y una leve sonrisa pero al sentir la mano de su lady acariciándole hizo que la mirada a los ojos.

-No debiste hacerlo-le dice un poco triste y a la vez retándolo un poco, en serio no le gusta verlo herido.

-Lo se...pero entrar en la diplomacia con el me llevaría tiempo, tiempo del que no tenemos-le responde con calma y cariño, en verdad no tenían tiempo para preparar todo para el día en que se enfrentaran a Hera, a su gemelo y a Drago todos juntos.

-Lo se...pero al menos debiste dejar que valla contigo-le dice bajando un poco la vista, entendía bien la situación es solo que quiera que al menos la tenga en cuenta para cuando necesite ayuda, Hiccup sonríe tiernamente por su amabilidad.

-Te necesitaba aquí-le responde con el mismo afecto mientras le colocaba sus dedo en su mentón y le levantaba la vista con cariño-además...era necesario hacerlo, ya que Alvin no es el verdadero líder-agrega recordando que ese vikingo no era el verdadero líder del pueblo.

-Cierto...y veo que tuviste suerte-con cuerda y agradece que las cosas no empeoraran.

-Si...pero no recupere a Berk por mí-acepta sus palabras con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?-el pregunta extrañada, ¿a que se estaba refriendo con eso?,

-Lo recupere para ella-le responde sin cambiar su expresión y volteando la vista hacia la otra Astrid, la joven jinete también observa la misma dirección y en eso nota a su otro yo que se encontraba sentida-en este mundo yo no soy nada mas que un simple jinete y mi otro yo dejo de ser el sucesor del pueblo hace mucho tiempo-se explica con calma a lo que la joven jinete lo mira interesada-y como ella tiene el puesto de comandante...

-Es la verdadera líder-termina la frase su chica asombrada al darse cuenta que ella es la líder y sucesora de Stoick, en eso la pareja se separan para que la jinete termine dándole un fuerte golpe contra el hombro-valla idea tuviste-le termina diciendo con una gran sonrisa y felicitándolo, por su parte el joven jefe solo tiene una expresión de dolor a la ves que se masajea la zona del golpe

-Mas que idea fue algo que recordé jeje jeje-le dice entre leve risas a la vez que se intentaba aliviar el dolor, hasta que en eso recuerda algo muy importante-por cierto esta Yuki aquí contigo o por aquí cerca?-le pregunta buscando a la susodicha por algún lado, necesitaba algo importante de ella.

-Esta detrás de mí-le responde señalando con el pulgar detrás de ella a la jefa, Hiccup se inclina a un costado para ver que la pelinegra estaba parada al lado de un dragón, eso si que le sorprendió pero también le alegro

-Ah!...Yuki que bueno que estas aquí...necesito tu…-le grita con una sonrisa feliz de que estuviera aqui cerca a la vez que se le acerca, pero al llegar enfrente suyo se dio cuenta que la mujer lo miraba con cara de espanto-¿Qué?..¿Que pasa?-le pregunta sin cambiar la sonrisa pero teniendo una ceja alzada.

La jefa no le respondió solo levanto la mano temblorosa para después apuntarle con el dedo, el ojiverde se quedo viendo un poco extrañado hasta que noto no solo la mirada de espanto sino que también noto que las persona a su alrededor lo estaba viendo con asombro y hablando entre si.

-¿Que esta pasando?-se pregunta a si mismo cada vez mas confundido, es como si fuera la primera vez que lo ven, sin poder entender la situación se rasca la cabeza no podían perder el tiem..,un momento...siente su cabello, Astrid lo toco y supo lo que le paso en la cara, Yuki lo mira y lo apuntaba a asustada, eso solo pude significar una cosa-aayy no...no me digas...no traigo la mascara ¿cierto?-comenta tanto para la jefa como para si mismo con cansancio y sintiéndose como un idiota por no poderse su casco/mascara.

Por parte de la jefa solo recibe como respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza, el chico suspiro decaído, mientras tanto Astrid pone una mueca de lastima al darse cuenta también de que su chico no tiene la mascara y ahora que lo recordaba acaban de tener una muestra de afecto entre ellos delante de todos, el sonrojo no se pudo esperar, en cambio en la forja Gobber solo se frotaba la mano contra la cara, estos niños de ahora no saben hacer nada bien.

En cambio con los dragones, los cuatro hermanos estaban entre aterrados y sorprendidos al darse cuenta que el gemelo de su hermano acaba de mostrar su rostro.

 _-(¡¿Por que no le dijiste nada?!_ )- le pregunta y reta la nadder dorada molesta con el joven alpha, este se le queda viendo entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-(¡¿ _Yo?!...¡¿por que no se lo dijiste tu?!...son ustedes lo que quieren que Hiccup oculte su identidad)_ -le responde igual de molesto porque no era su responsabilidad de que su hermano oculte su cara, a el le daba igual, eso era asunto de ellos, la dragona iba a decir algo mas pero se quedo callada ya que el furia tenia razón.

 **De vuelta con el castaño**.

El chico solo se quedo callado observando a la multitud y aunque estaba a una buena distancia pudo escuchar algunas palabras como " _¿así se ve el amo?_ ", " _ja!...me debes 10 runas!_ ", " _diablos es castaño_ ", " _esa mujer y el que serán?_ " " _es mas guapo de lo que creí_ ", " _mira tiene unos ojos muy hermosos_ ". Y demás cosas, aunque los halagos y las miradas coquetas que algunas mujeres le lanzaban lo avergonzaba y lo ponían nervioso, en cambio para Astrid que no estaba tan lejos ya estaba molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su gemela solo intentaba contener la risa.

Antes de que la situación se ponga mas incomoda prefirió carraspear la garganta para así evitar las preguntas y ponerse a trabajar.

-Se que por ahí muchos de ustedes tienen preguntas pero podemos dejarlas para después?-comenta y pregunta con una sonrisa calmada a la ves que usaba las manos para que todos estén tranquilos-porque a decir verdad necesito que algunos de ustedes me acompañe a la playa-agrega observándolos con una sonrisa.

-¿A…a la playa?...¿Para que?- reacciona Natsuki mientras le preguntaba y se acercaba, porque quisiera ir a la playa?, al escuchar la pregunta el castaño se giro para verla.

-Por los refuerzos-le responde sin problema y sin cambiar la sonrisa, esto dejo sorprendido a mas de uno.

Un rato mas tarde varios guerreros del pueblo se unieron a Hiccup y Toothless para ir a la playa, el joven jefe le había dicho a su amigo que se quedara pero este fue testaduro y prefirió acompañarlo, además de que Astrid le ordeno que lo acompañara, ya que en el grupo de búsqueda había varias mujeres y eso le daba mala espina a la jinete, sin mas y estando todo listos el grupo de busqueda se fue en busca de los Berkeanos.

Mientras tanto Natuski le aviso a su "maestra" que se quedaría para supervisar el pueblo, la joven jinete acepto pero se quedo observando un tanto preocupada y dudosa el camino que su castaño tomo, no tenia idea de lo que pasara allá afuera, con el asunto de las mujeres los dejo de lado pero lo que le preocupaba eran las bestias que estaban en el bosques, cualquier cosas que aparezca será un peligro mortal, suspiro para intentar sacarse los nervios y el miedo, en eso observo a su otro yo que ya estaba mejor, se le acerco ya que recordó algo.

-Con que ahora eres la jefa del Berk-le dice con calma y una leve sonrisa a la vez que unía sus manos detrás de su espalda, su gemela la mira por reflejo.

-Si...hasta mi me sorprende-responde después estar un rato callada, la joven jinete no sabia porque pero sentía que la situación era algo incomoda, asíque decido añedir algo mas.

-¿Iras a batalla?-le pregunta preocupada pero los segundos pasaron y ella no respondió.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta-le responde la comandante sonriendo levemente mientras la voltea a ver, la jinete la vio con preocupación pero entendiéndola-no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados-agrega mientras que sin darse cuenta aprieta la mano.

-Pero tiene algo muy valioso que proteger-le intenta hacer que desista en ir a la guerra mas sabiendo que tiene uno niño dentro suyo, la comandante se mira y toca el vientre mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

-Si lo se...pero también tengo responsabilidad con mi pueblo-le responde seriamente frustrada, no le agrada la idea de liderar el pueblo que alguna vez quiso abandonar y que abandono a uno de los suyos pero siendo la jefa ahora debía poner el ejemplo-Stoick lo a dicho muchas veces…-las palabras del que alguna vez lo considero su padre y mas tarde fue su suegro rondaba por su cabeza.

-"Un jefe protege a los suyos", lo se...pero es un riesgo...no vallas-termina la frase la joven jinete sabiendo muy bien de que estaba hablando, lo escucho muchas veces de Hiccup pero aun así no le agradaba la idea de que ella se exponga.

-¿Tu te quedarías de brazos cruzados sabiendo que el te necesita?-le pregunta viéndola seria y directamente a los ojos, la jinete no respondió solo miro aun costado-me lo imagine, me hecho muchas promesas y las eh roto...al menos quiero cumplir esta-agrega ahora molesta consigo misma por cosas que sea auto prometido pero que no cumplió con ninguna de ellas, solo por esta vez aunque sea queria cumplír con una.

Los cuatro hermanos y Stormfly escuchaban atentamente la conversación de ambas rubias, los hermanos sabían que no podían dejar que la rubia mayor participe en la batalla, mas llevando el hijo de su hermano pero notaron que ella estaba decidida a ir, otra cosa que los cuatro entendieron y que desde la charla con Toothless le hicieron entrar en razón, es que eran ellos los que debían ser los únicos entraer devuelta a su hermano.

Por otro la parte Stormfly no decía, ni pensaba en nada, conocía muy bien a su jinete y sabia que tanto ella, como ahora su gemela, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, mas si la gente importante para ellas este en peligro, por otro lado Astrid solo se mantuvo callada y mirando a su otro yo, como competir contra sus propias palabras si eran muy ciertas.

-Oye...tenemos a Snotlout...¿crees poder hablar con el?-le dice y pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras cambiaba de tema, la comandante se le quedo viendo sorprendida, ahora recordaba que a su compañero lo habían traído hasta aquí-recuerdo que tu y el son buenos amigos-agrega sin cambiar su expresión.

-Somos mas compañeros que amigos...nos hemos salvado la vida entre los dos-le corrige con calma, dejaron de ser amigos hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo se trataba como buenos compañeros y estaba en deuda con el por salvarle la vida en algunas ocasiones pero ella también se lo devolvió, la jinete sintió que hablo de mas.

-Como sea...¿crees poder ayudarnos?...a estado algo irritante dentro de las celdas y a muchos ya les esta empezando a molestar-le comenta casi suplicando que la ayude con ese problema ya que no sabia como actuaría la gente de este pueblo con alguien tan molesto e irritante como es Snotlout, Astrid se tomo un momento en pensarlo y la verdad su otro yo tenia razón.

-Esta bien-acepta sin chistar mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estarían las celdas pero algo paso por su mente y comienza a buscar a todos lados-por cierto...¿donde esta Iris?-le pregunta extrañada y preocupada porque su hija no allá venido a verla, este dato llamo la atención de los hermanos que se dieron cuenta que la pequeña inquieta no se encontraba por ninguno lado.

-No te preocupes...ella esta con Heather y Tuffnut-le responde sin preocupaciones y una sonrisa, al escuchar la respuesta tanto la comandante como los hermanos se relajaron.

Sin mas que decir la rubia mayor se retiro para ir a ver a su compañero de guerra, con la esperanza de calmarlo para que no termino siendo asesinado, a su vez la joven jinete fue hacia su dragón y le dijo tanto a los cuatro hermanos que la acompañarlas para ir a ver a cierta pequeña que los extrañaba, estos aceptaron de inmediato, en cambio en la forja Gobber se quedo en todo momento callado y observando sin poder objetar nada al respecto.

-Siento que... siento que solo fui un mero espectador-se dice a si mismo esta un tanto decaído y deprimido la no ser de ayuda o de comentar algo.

 **En las celdas**.

Los guardias ya no aguantaban mas los gritos de ese molesto prisionero, ¿por que no podían matarlo así terminar con esta molestia y tortura?, pero antes de que hagan una mataza, ambos observan como una bella mujer de hermosos cabellos dorados y unos penetrantes e intensos ojos azules se les acercaba a paso firmes, debían admitir que era muy hermosa para ser una simple plebeya, pero la pregunta real era…¿a que venia?.

-Disculpen...quisiera hablar con el prisionero-les dice a ambos seriamente a la vez que estaba enfrente de ambos, esto los sorprendió.

-¿Por que quiere ver a ese sujeto?-le pregunta uno de ellos entre molesto y algo celoso,¿ por que una bella mujer quiere ver a un sujete tan molesto?.

-Oye hermosa...¿no quieres ir beber algo?-le pregunta de forma coqueta el otro guarida, no perdía nada con intentar conquistarla ya que algunas de las mujeres mas bellas del pueblo estaban interesadas en el amo, eso te puede bajar un poco el auto estima, su compañero lo mira molesto porque se el adelanto.

Astrid rodó los ojos con molestia, siempre le tiene que pasar esto, a cada rato que queria hablar con alguien nuevo intenta seducirla o invitarla a beber para después llevarla a la cama, lo lamentaba por todos los hombre pero ella misma sabe que su corazón y cuerpo le pertenece a otra persona.

-El prisionero es mi compañero y quiero verlo-le responde sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad a la vez que ignoraba la invitación, eso no convencía mucho al guarida, al notar esto a la ojiazul se le ocurrió otra forma-soy la mejor amiga del amo y exijo ver al prisionero-agrega muy molesta, no quiera usar esa carta pero no tenia otra forma de entrar y de ayudar a Snotlout.

Ambos guaridas sintieron un intenso escalofrío recorrerle por la medula espinal al escuchar decir que era "mejor amiga" del amo, nadie era en este pueblo, a excepción de la jefa tenia trato con el amo, pero notaron en los ojos de ella que no estaba mintiendo en absoluto.

-De...de acuerdo...pero solo serán 5 minutos ¿entendido?-intimidadamente acepta pero con la condición de tener un tiempo limitado, este prisionero aun estaba en veredicto, sin oponerse a su decisión la mujer acepta y pasa hacia donde estaban las celdas.

-¿Crees que ella sea lo que dijo?-le pregunta su compañero un poco asustado.

-No lo se...pero en su ojos vi que no metía-le responde soltando el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo, no sabia porque pero le intimido mas la profunda mirada azulada que sus palabras, algo le decía que esa mujer era de temer-(¿por que tengo el presentimiento de que el amo y ella son iguales?)-se pregunta mentalmente asustado mientras que los viejos recuerdo volvían, eso hizo que le helara el cuerpo.

 **Adentro.**

 **En una celda**.

Dentro de la celda se escuchaba la voz del vikingo pelinegro pidiendo comida, agua y también pidiendo a grito que lo liberen, hasta en un par de ocasiones juraba que mataría al arquero, obvio que gritando su nombre casi a gritos, todavía no podía creer que fue humillado otra vez por el y mas ahora con su gemelo, esto no se iba a quedar así.

-¡Te juro por los dioses Hiccup que te voy a...!-comenta entre dientes conteniendo la furia, a la vez que apretaba los puños detrás de su espalda, ¿por que tenia que estar el contra las rejas y no ese pescado parlanchín?! ¡no era justo!.

-Tan escandaloso como siempre o no Snotlout?-comenta e interrumpe una conocida voz para el vikingo, este levanta la mirada y observa que detrás de las rejas estaba su compañera o ex compañera apoyada al lado de las rejas y con los brazos cruzados mientras le brindaba una mirada divertida.

-¡Hmph!...¿que es lo que quieres Astrid?-le pregunta volteando la mirada molesto.

-¿Que tal tu vida detrás de las rejas?-le responde con otra pregunta sin cambiar su expresión de diversión a la ves que miraba los barrotes, eso comentario si que lo molesto, ¡¿acoso se vino a burlar de el?!

-Mira si te vienes a burla ya te puedes marchar, no te necesito-le dice muy molesto evitando mirarla, no estaba de humor para que ella venga y se burle de su desgracia, cosa que el pertenece a otro.

Por otro lado al escucharlo la comandante cambiar su sonrisa por una mirada tranquila, hace mucho tiempo que lo conoce y sabe que es algo volátil y también molesto, pero a parte de eso era un gran aliado y un gran guerrero, no podía dejar que se pudra en este lugar o peor que lo maten por ser insoportable, era su compañero y parte de Berk.

-A decir verdad no vengo a burlarme-le dice seriamente a la vez que se separa del muro y se descruza los brazos, a continuación se para enfrente de las rejas, el vikingo la mira con una ceja alzada-eh venido a ayudarte a salir de aquí-le confiesa con una leve sonrisa, el vikingo quedo mas confundido.

¡¿Ella iba a sacarlo de aquí?!, ¿es una broma?, acosa sabia como tratar con el jefe de este pueblo?, si es verdad porque no estaba con el susodicho?, que estaba tramando.

-No te creo...¿por que me sacarías de aquí sabiendo que estoy en rivalidad con Hiccup?-le pregunta sin creerle absolutamente nada de que ella pueda sacarlo y dejar que este afuera sabiendo que ese castaño estaba por ahí cerca y que no dudaría en matarlo.

No era tonto, puede que a veces no se de cuenta en el momento pero es porque lo ignora, pero se nota que ella estaba muy de el lado de Hiccup, ¿por que lo sacaría en este momento?, la rubia se quedo un momento callada, sus palabra tenían sentido.

-Porque eres un gran guerrero-le confianza a los pocos segundos-y no quiero que te pudras en este lugar o peor que te maten por ser insoportable-agrega sin quitar su mirada seria, al escuchar que lo iban a matar, el pobre sintió un horrible escalofrío por toda la espalda-pero también quiero ayudarte...eres mi compañero...pero mas importante...es que quiero que seas mi mano derecha-le termina de confesar a la vez que le brindaba una sonrisa amistosa.

Snotlout no supo que decir, las palabras se le atoraron, ¿como que mano derecha?, ¿a que se estaba refiriendo?.

-¿Mano derecha?...¡¿de que esta hablando?!-le pregunta aun sin creer y sin entender nada.

-¿Como te explico?-le responde mirando distraídamente el techo a la vez que pensaba una forma de explicarse-para serte franca...yo soy la verdadero jefa de Berk y no Alvin-le dice con una sonrisa, a lo que el pobre pelinegro casi se cae de la impresión-Hiccup abandono el puesto de sucesor hace tiempo y Stoick me tomo como su comandante, si el no esta...el puesto es mío-le informa con una mirada triste y mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

-Espera…¿q-que paso con Stoick?-le pregunta entre sorprendido y asustado, verla con la mirada decaído al mencionarlo supo que nada bueno había pasado.

-¡Oh!...es cierto… t-tu no lo sabes-comenta sorprendida al recordar que su compañero no sabia nada, al ver que lo miraba directamente que no puedo sostenerla-S-stoick y su esposa...murieron en la isla-le termina de responder con la mirada baja y tristeza.

-¿Que?-pregunta en estado de shock, no podía ser posible que el gran jefe Stoick the vast alla muerto en la isla pero eso solo significa una cosa-¡¿fue el verdad?!-de la sorpresa paso a la ira al darse cuenta quien fue el causante de todo eso y ver que su compañera se mantenía callada y con la vista agachada supo que era cierto- _maldito_ -susurra entre dientes a la vez que voltea la mirada, detrás de su espalda apretaba las manos, si lograba salir lo buscaría y lo mataría.

-Escucha...el solo esta siendo controlado por Hera...nuestro verdadero enemigo-le intenta explica y hacerle entrar en razón que los actos del arquero no son los suyos, sino del control sobre el.

-¡Eso no es excusa!-le grita interrumpiéndola y sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciéndole-¡¿cuantas veces quiso el matarlo?!-le pregunta mirándola muy enfadado.

Astrid no dice nada, solo lo mira asombrada y sin poder responde ante esa verdadera revelación, porque era cierto, Hiccup a tenido ese resentimiento hacia su padre desde hace mucho tiempo y sus acciones les a demostrado a todos que el tarde o temprano cumpliría con sus objetivos, la pobre vikinga solo agachar la mirada con tristeza.

-Tiene razón...pero antes era conciente...ahora no-comenta derrotada pero con un mínimo de esperanza que su compañero entendía la situación.

-Eso no cambia las cosas-le responde con molestia al vez que chasqueaba los dientes, este o no bajo un "supuesto control" no cambiaria nada de las cosas que a hecho con anterioridad.

El ambiente entre ellos estaba muy denso y delicado, Astrid sabia que Snotlout no daría el brazo a torcer por nada del mundo, ella tan solo quería encontrar la manera de ayudarlo a salir de aquí pero sin que tenga las intenciones de matar a los Hiccup's, pero como logarlo con alguien que estaba ciego por venganza?, irónico, Snotlout e Hiccup se parecen tanto en este momento, ambos llenos de venganza y ella metida en el miedo intentarlo hacerlos entrar en razón.

También suena irónico y muy raro que ella este en medio de ellos sin antes no se traba mucho con el pelinegro, pero eso es tiempo pasado y ahora debía encontrar la solución de cómo sacarlo sin que intente matar a nadie o que lo maten, hasta que en eso algo se vino a la cabeza o mas bien recordó algo.

-Snotlout...no creo que quieras que Ruffnut te vea aquí encerrado...¿verdad?-le pregunta levantando la mirada y levantado una ceja, no seria ella quien lo convenza sino la persona que lo puede hacer razonar un poco, aunque le sigue pareciendo raro esta relación de ellos dos.

-¿Ruffnut?...¿acoso ella esta aquí?-le responde con otra pregunta y estando sorprendido, estaba tan inmerso en buscar de venganza contra el idiota de Hiccup que se olvido que su linda rubia había venido con ellos a la isla, ahora que lo recordaba...¿ella abra podido escapar? Y si fue así..¿estará bien?.

Al pobre vikingo se puso los nervios de punta y la garganta se le secaba al comprender mejor sus pensamientos.

-Viene en camino...ella acepto pelear a nuestro lado-le responde con calma pero internamente sorprendida de que su ex amiga allá aceptado unirse a la cusa de Hiccup, pero debía aclarar que ella tuvo una buena razón-debes entender que Hera quiere acabar con todos y todo lo que este a su paso-le termina de explicar seriamente y hacerle entender que el verdadero enemigo estaba avanzado y todos ellos seguían estancados en el pasado...incluyéndose.

Al saber que su amada estaba encamino el pobre vikingo sintió que le estaba devolviendo el aire y la forma de respirar pero una duda surgió por su cabeza...¿por que Ruffnut acepto unirse?, tal vez ella misma se lo responda pero otra mas importante y casi la deja de lado era lo que le dijo Astrid, cuando sus miradas chocaron quiso sacarse la duda.

-Astrid...respóndeme esto...¿por que quieres que yo sea tu mano derecha?-le pregunta entre serio y una ceja alzada, la verdad le sorprendía pero al vez no entendía del porque ella le estaba pidiendo eso.

La rubia lo mira con una ligera sorpresa por la repentina pregunta y se dio cuenta que no había explicado muy bien la situación o mejor dicho la posición en que estaba.

-Porque...si todo sale bien...tu serás el nuevo jefe de Berk-le confiesa con una pequeña sonrisa cosa que dejo totalmente confundido al vikingo.

-¿Que?...acoso tu no quieres el puesto?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada- se que a parte de mi...tu eres la indicada para el puesto-ese puesto lo a querido durante mucho tiempo porque sabia que Hiccup no era el indicado para dirigir Berk cuando Stoick se retire pero desde hace unos años empezó a ver a su compañera como la mas indicada para tomar el puesto, obvio que si ella no lo querría el tomaría sin dudar.

-Lo se...es algo que me emocionaría mucho...antes...-le responde con una pequeña sonrías y la mirada gacha, no negaba que le hubiera encantado ser la jefa-pero ahora tengo otra responsabilidades-agrega sin cambiar la sonrisa y muy vez emocionada por lo que esta por venir mas adelante y por lo que tiene.

-¿A que te refiere...?-le pregunta sin entender muy de que estaba hablando, hasta que en eso noto que la vikinga se estaba frotando la panza suavemente, en eso su expresión paso de la extrañes al asombro de golpe-un momento...acoso tu estas...

-Si...hace un par de semanas-le confiesa con una gran sonrisa y los ojos algo cristalizados por la emoción, no había que ser un genio para saber que lo que le pasaba o mejor dicho lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡¿Pe-pero...de quien?!-le pregunta totalmente abrumado por esta noticia, nunca en su vida crearía que ella estuviera embarazada, mas porque a rechazado a todo hombre que quiso conquistarla, incluyéndolo

-De Hiccup-de solo mencionarlo la felicidad crecía mas, todavía no podía creer que ellos hallan hecho ese acto de...¿amor? o de...¿ culpa?, a decir verdad no le importaba, lo quiso y ahora lo tuvo, se haría responsables de sus actos.

-¡¿Que?!-grita totalmente fuera de si el vikingo haciendo que la rubia despierte de su ensueño sorprendida, el pelinegro realmente quiera matar ese desgraciado-¡¿como...como...como pudiste?!-le pregunta incrédulo por la estupidez que acaba de cometer, no se tragaba que ellos lo hallan hecho sino que el capaz la violo, aunque tampoco tenia mucho sentido.

Astrid no respondió de inmediato solo miro hacia otro lado algo avergonzada, pero a decir verdad no tenia porque darle explicaciones de sus propios actos, en cambio Snotlout esperaba una respuesta porque aunque este con Ruffnut aun siente algo de cariño hacia ella y saber que ella se fue con ese idiota le dolía.

-Además tengo que cuidar a Iris y siendo familiar de Hiccup no puedo dejarla en Berk-agrega cambiando el tema y evitando la conversación-por eso cuando todo esto acabe...me iré lejos-no pensaba cambiar su opinión sobre alejarse de su anterior hogar, todo lo que una vez creyó y construyo en ese sitio...lo seguirá en otra parte.

-¿Realmente eres conciente de lo que haces?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada, en verdad le estaba diciendo todo eso?, ella quien fue la numero uno de su generación y que a muchos le respetaban.

-Si...lo soy...ya he tenido este tipo de pensamientos-le responde seria y determinadamente a cumplir con su propósito, esto dejo sin palabras al pelinegro-pero para cumplirlos debo terminar esto-agrega mordiéndose el labio inferior con frustración y apretando el puño, en verdad le hubiera gustado que nada de esto hubiera pasado, ante esa confesión Snotlout suspira decaído

-Bueno...creo que ahora se porque has dejado el apellido Hofferson-comenta vagamente derrotado por ella, se notaba que estaba muy decidida a cumplir sus palabras.

-¿Que?... ¿acoso tu lo sabias?-le pregunta ahora ella sorprendida de que halla sido descubierta del porque ya no se auto dirige como una "Hofferson".

-Tenía mis dudas, pero en un par de ocasiones te observe que no te dirigías a tu casa-le responde con una sonrisa orgullosa al vez que cerraba un ojo como prueba de su deducción, la rubia suspira...bueno no era un "gran secreto" que quería guardar, solo lo diría si se lo preguntaban.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un periodo corto de tiempo, aunque en la mente del pelinegro todavía se estaba preguntado como era posible que ese inútil y bueno para nada de Hiccup halla podido enamorarla o peor llevarla a la "cama", ¿que tiene ese sujeto que no tenga el?, y aunque tuvo muchas oportunidades, lastima que fue rechazado en todas, todo eso ahora era muy lejano, primero porque ya estaba con Ruffnut y el era fiel a ella, ahora Astrid si que estaba fuera de línea estando embarazada.

En esos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo de la mujer, ambos chocaron miradas y ella le levanto el dedo índice.

-Escucha...te sacare de aquí...pero con ciertas condiciones-le dice seriamente.

-¿Como cuales?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada pero también un tanto nervioso, que ella levante el dedo era una clara señal de amenaza o reto, bueno cualquiera de los dos era peligroso para quien lo recibe.

-No objetaras mis decisiones, no atacaras a los dragones y mas importante...no atacaras a Hiccup-le dice fuerte y claro a la vez que lo miraba directamente a los ojos y hacia resaltar mucho mas lo ultimo, lo ultimo que queria es que alla una guerra interna.

Al escuchar SUS condiciones empezó a cuestionarlas internamente, bueno para empezar no tenia problemas con la primera, la segunda tal vez le cueste un poco por el simple hecho que se a entrenado para matar dragones, tal vez pueda hacer un esfuerzo pero la que mas y horriblemente le costaría era el no tocar al castaño.

Ósea..¡¿como le puede pedir eso cuando lo tiene enfrente?!, es como pedirle a Gobber que se guarde sus comentarios, pero al ver la mirada seria y de muerte que su com...mejor dicho, su jefa le estaba lanzando supo que no tenia elecciones, o se quedaba encerrado hasta que lo vengan a matar o la seguía sin chistar, ,sinceramente nada bueno le estabas saliendo

-¡Agh!...¡esta bien¡...porque eres mi compañera y porque una vez te quise...obedeceré-le responde entre rendido y molesto porque tenga que contenerse, la vikinga sonríe de gusto e ignorando el ultimo comentario-tan solo dime que no pelearemos todos juntos-agrega con duda al suponer que el junto con el resto de Berk debe pelear al lado de los dragones

-Bueno...no se todo el plan aun...solo se que Velidum tiene el arsenal aéreo-le responde un tanto dudosa al principio ya que en verdad no tenia toda la información del plan solo la mas importante, esto puso serios a ambos

¿Que es lo que se traerá Hiccup entre manos?.

 **Dos días después**.

La fecha límite había llegado y aunque las cosas no resultaron de la mejor manera, era suficiente para estar estable en la batalla, las fuerzas de Velidum y Berk alistaban sus espadas, escudos, lanzas, martillos, arcos y flechas, mientras que los dragones descansaban un poco antes del final, a su ves los jóvenes jinetes entendían que las cosas entre los vikingos y los dragones era un tema muy delicado que no se podía tratar en tan poco tiempo, la diferencia entre ellos y sus yo's era el que resentimiento había aumentando por 10 largos años.

Otras cosas mas que han pasado es que los gemelos observaron que sus contra partes apenas entablaron una charla o una simple mirada, la batalla en la isla de Thor hizo que la pequeña línea delgada que los mantenía juntos como hermanos se había cortado, por otro lado el joven Snotlout aun no estaba de acuerdo con que la otra Astrid allá liberado a su otro yo, a decir verdad no le tenia mucha confianza, mientras tanto el joven jefe se había ido hacia el volcan y desde entonces no había bajo mas para que Toothless y el coman un poco, ya que después de haber traído a los Berkianos se encerró sin que nadie lo interrumpa o molestara, los únicos que tenían acceso al lugar era los cuatro hermanos, ya que era su casa.

Hiccup sabia que sus amigos no necesitaban de su ayuda, cada uno de ellos estaba bien capacitado para el entrenamiento, es mas a quien mas le confiaba la capacidad del conocimiento de un dragón es a Fishlegs, sobre montura y combate a Astrid, de explosiones y destrucción masiva a los gemelos, por ultimo y no menos importante, sobre momentos inesperados a Snotlout, cada uno de ellos tiene cualidades con sus dragones o con otros, asíque estarán bien.

 **Dentro del volcan**.

El joven jefe se encontraba en la pequeña forja de su yo haciendo unas cosillas, en eso aparece la nadder azul llamando la atención de Sky y Smoker, ya que Sugar y Rex se encontraban al cuidado de Iris en el pueblo, pero también al furia nocturna que estaba sorprendido de verla aquí, pero de la impresión pasaron al miedo cuando vieron a la joven rubia bajarse de su amiga y por su expresión de enfado algo les decía que el castaño iba a terminar mal.

-( _No se alarmen_ )-comenta la nadder azul con calma y acercándose hasta el furia, los tres la miran sin entender-( _solo esta preocupada_ )-termina mientras se acuesta al lado de su pareja.

Toothless conoce bien la actitud del jinete de Stormfly, había veces que esa mujer puede ser algo volátil y su hermano, hasta ahora, era el único quien la puede detener pero cuando estaba en su contra...bueno...no lo negaba, temía por la vida de su hermano. Por otro lado Sky observa la escena de esos dos juntos, aun no superaba que perdió contra sigo misma mientras tanto Smoker solo reía por lo bajo para no ser atacado por su hermana.

 **Dentro de la forja.**

-¡HICCUP!-grita de golpe la joven jinete molesta mientras abría las cortinas de golpe asustando en le proceso al castaño que termino golpeándose el dedo.

-¡Au!...¡A-astrid!...¿q-que haces a-aquí?-le pregunta entre sorprendido, adolorido y asustado por la mirada que le estaba lanzando, odiaba que ella se enfade con el, mientras la rubia cierra las cortinas detrás de si y se cruza de brazos.

-Viene a buscarte...ya estamos preparados-le responde seriamente, puede que internamente este preocupada por no haberle dicho que se "encerraría" por estos dos días que le quedaban, pero eso no justificaba que los ignore a todos por completo.

-¡¿Ya es el día?!...lo siento...perdí la noción del tiempo jeje je-se pregunta a la ves que se disculpa con una sonrisa nerviosa y a la ves que se acariciaba la nuca.

-Hmph...ya me di cuenta-le responde aun muy molesta con el, el pobre sintió esas palabras como puñales en el corazón-date prisa...todos te están esperando-agrega de manera seca y fría para después darse media vuelta para irse sin obtener una respuesta a cambio.

Ya esta, ya vino, ya le aviso, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí, si el hombre quería estar solo, pues solo lo dejaría, ahora si esas palabras fueron puñales, entonces esa expresión y fría mirada fue como haber cavado su propia tumba, desde que eran novios Astrid rara vez lo goleaba pero su criptonita era cuando ella no le dirigía la palabra o esa mirada tan fría como los ataque del espectro de hielo o...como el salvajibestia, una cosa era segura no rompería ese hielo rápidamente.

Hasta que en eso observa de reojo lo que estaba en el mostrador detrás suyo, en se acordó en lo que estuvo trabajando en estos dos días sin parar, si tendría otra oportunidad con ella para calmarla esa seria ahora.

-¡Espera Astrid!...No te vallas-la llama con el brazo extendido y con mirada de ruego porque se quedara.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunta deteniéndose y volteando a verlo, en su mirada se podía ver la confusión por el repentino grito, pero también estaba interesada de porque la detuvo.

¿Acoso se quiere disculpar con ella por no haberle dicho nada?.

-Es bueno que hallas venido-le dice ahora con una sonrisa nerviosa y llevando su mano a la nuca, a decir verdad esperaba verla antes del ir a la batalla, que bueno que vino-ven...quiero mostrarte algo-agrega ahora con una sonrisa feliz mientras le indicaba con el dedo a que se acercara a su lado.

-Espero que sea importante...Haddock-le responde aun un tanto molesta por no escuchar un "lo siento por preocuparte", solo se iba a quedar porque tenia curiosidad, en cambio el pobre castaño sintió otro puñal, auch sus palabras y gestos realmente le duelen.

-Jejeje...descuida...veras que no te decepcionaras-le dicen entre risas y sonrisas nerviosa, realmente esperaba que esto le guste ya que puso mucho empeño por hacerlo.

La joven lo miro con una ceja alzada a su vez que se acercaba hasta su lado, al hacerlo observo el mostrador de trabajo y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida pero también algo confundida, sobre la mesa se podía observar un par de trajes, uno completamente negro y a su lado un completamente azul, obvio que uno de los dos era de Hiccup, tanto por el color y también por el diseño del furia, pero el que le llamaba la atención era el azul, con toque al mas estilo nadder.

-Hiccup...¿que es esto?-le pregunta totalmente sin palabras y mas o menos adivinando en que consistía este...traje.

-Es tu nuevo traje de batalla...y de vuelo...como te lo prometí-le responde con una tierna y carismática sonrisa a la vez que le apuntaba al traje que diseño especialmente para ella-se que una parte de ti quiere sentir como es volar al lado de Stromfly, asíque en secreto y con esfuerzo diseñe estos trajes con la ayuda de Toothless y de la misma Storm-le explica lentamente, se notaba que estaba cansado pero eso no le quitaba la alegría que sentía al saber que su prometida podrá hacer lo mismo que el.

En cambio la jinete no sabia que decir, estaba en shock, el saber que el hizo esto para ella la hacia sentirse orgullosa por como se le ocurren las cosas pero también encantada de tener un chico tan atento, aunque también algo dolida porque lo hizo quedarse varias horas despierto.

-Hiccup...yo...-intenta encontrar las palabras por todo esto..

-¡Ah cierto!...casi se me olvidaba-la interrumpe de golpe mientras recordaba algo mas, la joven lo mira interesada mientra que el castaño agarra algo un poco mas alejado de los trajes-este es mi regalo de bodas que quería darte en Berk pero allá apenas lo comencé-le dice con una dulce sonrisa mientras extendía sus manos.

La chica no dijo nada solo lo mira con una ceja alzada y algo confundida, hasta que su vista bajo hacia el objeto que su castaño sostenía, grande fue sorpresa al ver que en sus manos descansaba una hacha de doblo filo, de esas que el encantan a ella pero lo curiosos es que el hacha en si era muy pequeña, ya que entre la hoja y le mango no había distancia, ¿acoso Hiccup se equivoco en diseñarla?, pero antes de que pueda preguntar este se la entrega.

-Antes de que digas algo...oprime el botón aun costado-le dice con una divertida sonrisa mientras le explica y señalaba lo que tenia que hacer.

Astrid no dijo nada, solo lo miro y luego al arma para que acto seguido hizo lo que le dijo, al apretar el botón la hoja se termino estirando de golpe tomándola por sorpresa, pero hay no terminaba el asunto, ya que cuando la hoja llego al alcance normal de un hacha común, tanto la hoja como el esto del largo comenzó a tornarse al rojo vivo, Astrid se dio cuenta que todo el hacha, menos donde lo sostenía, esta ardiendo.

-A deferencia de mi espada que se envuelve en fuego, tu hacha solo se recalienta todo el metal, eso si no deja de ser un arma muy afiliada-le explica el ojiverde muy orgulloso por su trabajo, ambos contemplaban el arma sin decir nada-obviamente lleva cartuchos cada vez que se agote, yo también le hice el mismo diseño a mi espada-le termina de explica girando el cuerpo hacia el mostrador para buscar su espada.

Pero a tan solo que dijo eso, escucho como su rubia guardaba la hoja y dejaba el mango/hacha sobre el mostrador sin decir ni una palabra, esto extraño y preocupo al joven jefe, ¿acaso no le gusto lo que hizo para ella?, estaba seguro que le encantaría.

Con dudas y preocupación giro lentamente la cabeza para verla y preguntarle que fue lo que paso, pero a tan solo hacerlo o intentar formular una pregunta, la vikinga lo agarro de las ropas para terminar estampándole un fulminante beso en toda la boca, cosa que no solo lo dejo sorprendido sino que también le hizo volar la cabeza, se tardo unos segundos antes de corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Estuvieron besándose con pasión por un largo rato, hasta que la joven se separa, el pobre castaño quedo algo embobado por ese beso pero se recupero rápidamente al sentir la cabeza de su amada rubia apoyada contra su pecho...muy bien, eso no es normal.

-¿ _My lady?..._ ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta preocupado por su actitud y mas porque no le dejaba verla.

-Tu me das esto y yo...yo que tengo para ofrecerte?-comienza a balbucear mientras pregunta o mas bien se pregunta así misma cosa que dejo al castaño extrañado-tu...tu lo tienes todo-agrega levantado la mirada para verlo a los ojos y a la vez que arrugaba mas su camisa, Hiccup noto con sorpresa que ella se sentía como mal, aunque se mantenia serena, pero una pregunta estaba en mente...¿como que el lo tiene todo?- eres jefe, eres el mejor jinete, eres un héroe, eres listo, un líder nato y también un gran inventor...comparado contra eso...¿yo que puedo ofrecerte?-explica agachando la mirada entre dolida y sintiéndose como una completa inútil en ese sentido.

Ella solo tenia el titulo de la mejor vikinga de todo Berk, pero eso ni alcanzaba a lo que su castaño era, además de que era atento con ella y le cumplía cualquier capricho o le hacia caso, pero a la ahora de darle algun regalo por sus logros se quedaba muy pero muy corta, una vez se lo dijo, ¿como reglarle algo a alguien que lo tiene todo?, en cambio Hiccup se le quedo mirando atentamente y entendiendo a que se estaba refriendo.

-Tienes razón...tengo todo eso...¿y que?-concuerda con ella seriamente para después restarle importancia, eso llamo la atención de la joven que levanto la mirada para verlo-Astrid te recuerdo que no soy un vikingo fuerte, durante muchos tiempo fue la burla de Berk y de mi padre, nunca nadie me veía como un verdadero jefe-le explica de manera calmada y serena mientras agarraba las manos de su lady para sostenerlas entre las suyas-pero créeme que ningún regalo que te ofrezca se compara con el tenerte a mi lado todos los días, siempre será lo mejor que me has entregado-le termina confesar con una sonrojada sonrisa.

Ante tales palabra la rubia le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, al igual que un leve rubor apareció, mientras tanto el ojiverde reía de la vergüenza, recién se daba cuenta que también compartía algo con su otro yo, el inmenso amor y locura que sentía por Astrid, pero algo que no quiera perder nunca en su vida, como dijo una vez, que sin ella estaría muerto pero en vida.

Como agradecimiento la jinete lo beso tiernamente, cosa que agarro desprevenido al castaño pero correspondió de inmediato y de la misma forma, ambos se besaron de manera cariñosa, tierna y con amor, Hiccup rodeo su cintura con sus brazos mientras que ella su cuello, hasta enredar sus dedos entre sus cabellos, ambos se separan un poco para verse a los ojos, el joven jefe le ofrece una leve sonrisa al igual que ella, Hiccup la observa a los ojos y luego los labios y en es momento siente la necesidad de probar mas.

Sabe muy bien que nunca es suficiente, siempre quiere pobrar mas de su lady, mas si se trata de sus labios o en este caso una parte de si queria probar algo mas, y sin poder detener o dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y la necesidad la besa con pasión, Astrid se sorprende pero corresponde de inmediato, estos lados hambrientos que su castaño tiene a veces le encantaban, pero para sus gran sorpresa el castaño pasa sus manos por debajo de su falda para acariciarle las nalgas pero acto seguido las agarra con fuerza provocando un leve gemido entre labios, para que acto seguido la alzarla contra el mostrador de trabajo, esto era algo nuevo y excitante a la vez, sin darse cuenta envuelve sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, haciendo que ambos se sientan mas juntos.

- _Hiccup..._ -susurra su nombre en un suspiro placentero al sentir como le besaba el cuello, su rostro se encontraba sonrojado.

- _Astrid…_ -susurra su nombre sobre su suave y dulce cuello provocándole leves escalofríos, el joven jefe se sentía entre sonrojado y excitado, una parte de el quiera detenerse pero la otra le estaba ganado y diciendo que ya era hora.

Ambos volvieron a encontrar los labios del otro para volverse a besar con más pasión que antes, la joven jinete sienta la hombría de su prometido contra su leggins y eso la excitaba aun más, sin poder evitarlo bajo su mano izquierda para volver a sentir ese pedazo de carne, aunque sea debajo de la ropa, una vez mas.

En cambio Hiccup al sentir la mano de su rubia acariciar a su amigo no pudo evitar suspirar entre besos, esa forma tan suave y lenta con la que lo tocaba lo excitaba aun mas y al mismo tiempo lo estaba pasar por una pequeña torturar, quiera sentir cara parte del cuerpo de su rubia favorita, quiera probar por primera vez el fruto prohibido y sabia que Astrid también se lo estaba deseando. ¿Pero el era el momento justo para avanzar mas en su relación?.

 **2 días antes.**

 **En un bello valle**.

Bajo tierra se escuchaban unas risas algo maniáticas al igual que unos intensos rugidos fuertes, dentro del subterráneo se veían varias sombras retorcerse, a la vez que soltaban fuertes rugidos y gemidos de lamentos, un poco mas apartados estaba la gran hechicera observado a sus creaciones, mientras que mas alejados contra la pared del túnel estaba el arquero, apoyado contra esta y con los brazos cursados mientras observaba seriamente y emoción como su ama creaba sus nuevos monstruos...su nuevo ejercito.

En eso la hechicera gira la mirada para ver a su fiel caballero observando todo con esa mirada tan seria que realmente la a enamorado, mientras el desarrollo de su ejercito continua, se termina de girar por completo para ir hasta donde estaba el y de paso saber que es lo que pensaba.

-¿Y bien querido Hiccup?...¿te parece?-le pregunta con una alegre sonrisa a la vez que se paraba a su lado y observaba el procedimiento, el castaño la miro de reojo y luego el desarrollo, no dijo nada-oh vamos...no pongas esa cara-agrega sin quitar su felicidad y agarra la cara de su caballero ylo apretarla un poco a modo de juego, el castaño sigue callado.

Al ver que su lindo vikingo no decía nada y se mantenía serio decidió dejar de jugar a la vez que lo soltaba, tenia la leve sospecha de que no le agradaba estar mucho tiempo encerrado, bueno gran parte de su vida se a creado con esos reptiles voladores, es normal que se le pegara las ganas de estar afuera volando, pero había sido estricta con el si quiera ver a su nuevo ejercito, si entraba aquí...era cero dragones. Por otro lado el arquero se mantenía callado y concertado en el desarrollo de este nuevo ejercito de su "ama", a veces odiaba su curiosidad porque gracias a eso pudo ver de primera mano como creaba a sus bestias y a decir la verdad no lograba entender como tenia estomago para ver esto, para evitar seguir pensado en eso suspiro y cerro los ojos.

-Así que...con esto piensas destruir a todo el archipiélago?-le pregunta manteniéndose sereno y de paso encontrar la verdad de sus planes, la pelirroja lo miro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ay...mi querido Hiccup, ¿no te das cuenta que hay mas cosas allá fuera? Que limitado esta tu horizonte-le responde con un pequeño suspiro y una risitas, se notaba que su chico no conoces los rincones que le ofrece este basto mundo, el castaño abre los ojos y la mira con una ceja alzada...¿que quiso decir con eso?-tiene que saber que no todo gira alrededor del archipiélago y allá afuera hay lugares mas grandes-le explica alejándose un poco a la ves que en su mente divagaba el caos, la destrucción, gritos y la muerte.

El arquero la observaba serio y sin inmutarse, a decir verdad siempre creyó que había mas vida mucho mas lejos del archipiélago pero no sabia si era buena idea ir mas allá, bueno a decir verdad nunca lo tuvo en cuenta ya que estaba ocupado cuidando a diferentes especies y haciendo sufrir a Berk, por eso no tuvo la posibilidad de ir mas lejos, pero todavía tenia algo en cabeza y esperaba una verdadera respuesta.

-¿Que pasara con los dragones?, ellos también están en tu lista?-le pregunta observándola a la vez que apretaba su mano contra su brazos, esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la hechicera que salio de su ensueños, sorprendida se gira para verlos y carraspea su garganta antes de responder.

-Por-por supuesto que no cariño- le responde sonriendo de manera nerviosa a la vez que no pudo evitar que se le quiebra la voz al principio, a decir verdad no esperaba esa pregunta pero sabia que decir- no lastimaría a los dragones que tu tanto quieres- agrega con una falsa sonrisa y entrecruzaba los dedos.

El arquero la miro a los ojos, algo en ella le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad, bueno a decir verdad ella nunca a matado un dragón y lo de su maestro no fue su culpa sino la de ese maldito rey, no veía nada de malo, en eso ella ve como su caballero se relaja y sonríe.

-Te creo...si me disculpa estaré a fuera-le responde con una sonrisa mientras se descruza los brazos y se despeja de la pared, a su vez que comenzaba a retirarse, en cambio la hechicera lo despedía con una leve agitación de dedos y una linda sonrisa.

Luego de que el castaño se perdiera de vista la hechicera suspira un tanto agotada para después enderezarse y tomar su postura arrogante junto con una mirada muy seria y un tanto asqueada.

-Lo siento querido Hiccup pero ni loca voy a dejar a esos reptiles vivos, los matare personalmente si es necesario-comenta entre molesta y asqueada, en ningún momento pensaba dejar a esas lagartijas vivas, no desde el recuerdo del dragón negro que apareció en su caldero-ese maldito volverá a morir y es posible...por mi mano-agrega furiosa mientras levantaba el puño prendido fuego, el recuerdo en sus heridas por su culpa aun estaba latente, solo era cuestión de tiempo, acto seguido lo apago el fuego con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que se giraba para volver a ver a su nuevo ejercito..

Al ver su mayor obra casi completa poco a poco en su rostro comenzó a formarse una gran sonrisa macabra.

-¡Solo falta armarlos y todo este maldito mundo será completamente mío!-se dice a si misma muy contenta para terminar partiéndose de la risa.

 **Mientras tanto a fuera.**

Snag se encontraba acostado sobre la suave tierra mientras observaba seria y fijamente la entrada por donde su amo había entrado, ya había pasado varias horas desde que ambos entraron a ese lugar y la verdad no le gustaba que su amo/amigo este tanto tiempo con esa mujer loca, no la conocía mucho como los cuatro hermanos pero algo le decía que no era de fiar, aunque su amo si confiaba en ella, en eso sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar unos pasos acercándose.

El arquero salía de cueva con una mirada seria y paso firme, al ver a su compañero este se estaba levantando listo para saber a donde se dirigirían, el castaño se detiene y observa el cielo, en el había varias nubes y un pensamiento paso por su cabeza.

-(Yo...espero que hayas conseguido lo que te pedí, porque sino...estaremos muertos)-piensa esperanzado de que su otro yo allá podido cumplir con lo que le pido porque de otra forma tal vez nadie vuelva a ver la luz de astro rey nunca mas.

Manteniendo la mirada seria se dirige hacia su compañero y amigo para subirse de un salto, luego de estar bien colocado se inclina hacia delante, hasta la oreja de su amigo y le susurra unas palabras, el dragón presta atención y acto seguido levanta vuelvo, a gran velocidad ambos se dirigen hacia el cielo.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Ay yayayayaya...que controversia todo esto...snotlout siendo mano derecha de astrid, ella que quiere ir a la batalla, hera completando su ejercito, los gemelos mas adulto peleados y...astrid y hiccup *cof* *cof* _queriend tener su momento a solas._**

 **¿Que pasara mas adelante?...¿se podran cumplir las promesas?..¿quien ganara o quien perdera?, ¿los dragones, berk y velidum podran pelear todos juntos?..**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dira...bueno hasta aqui lo dejamos...dejen sus lindos comentrios y sean paciente para el proximo capitulo nos estaremos viendo..bye! ñwñ/**


	19. Astrid y Hera

**Buenas mis vikingos y vikingas...etoo...lamento ser tan lento en esto pero no encontraba la inspiracion para poder continuar...asique por favor perdomen ñwñU**

 **Por favor disfruten de este nuevo capitulo! ñwñ**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.  
**

* * *

 **EN BUSCA DEL EL LIBRO MAGICO Y DE LA ESPERANZA.**

 **En la actualidad.**

Acercándose hacia la entrada del volcan estaba Natsuki con su dragon, ambos entraron por la cueva con gran rapidez, en eso su compañero aterrizo suavemente para acto seguido su compañera bajarse de un salto, la jefa lo acaricio un poco, como agradecimiento, para después adentrase en el interior del volcan y dirigirse hacia la pequeña forja, a decir verdad le empezó a preocupar por que Hiccup se estaba tardando tanto.

-¡Hiccup!...¿estas adentro?-pregunta en voz alta y firma mientras avanzaba cada vez mas hacia la entrada, en su andar comenzó a estirar la mano para agarra la tela.

De golpe sale un Hiccup agitado, sudoroso y algo rojo, la pobre jefa retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás por la repentina aparecían del vikingo, además de que la asusto.

-Ho-hola yuki!...¿q-que te trae por aquí?-le pregunta entre cortado y agitado mientras le sonría nerviosamente, detrás de su espalda sostenía la tela para que no se abra, por otro lado la pelinegra se le quedo viendo un tanto extrañada y confundida.

-(Por que esta sudoroso y agitado?...¿estuvo trabajando?)-se pregunta extrañada al verlo en ese estado y la verdad esperaba no a ver interrumpido nada importante en su trabajo.

-Yuki!-la vuelve a llamar el castaño ya que la chica pareció quedarse en las nubes por un rato.

-¿Eh?-comenta distraída y mirándolo.

-No quiero sonar maleducado pero...¿puedo saber a que viniste? O ¿por que me estabas llamando?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada e interesado del porque lo buscaba, en eso una gota de sudor recorría por su rostro, el pobre estaba con los pelos de punta.

-¡Ah! ¡si!-la joven reacción al darse cuenta de su reciente llegada-ya estamos todos listos...todos te están esperando-agrega ahora mas enfocada y seria, esto llamo la atención del castaño.

-Entiendo...enseguida voy-le responde igual de serio, la jefa asistió y pego media vuelta para volver hacia su dragon, pero al mirar de reojo se dio cuenta de algo, Toothless estaba siendo acompañado por cierto nadder azul que conoce.

-¡Lamento la interrupción!-comenta de golpe para salir corriendo hacia su dragon y subirse en el, este sale volando igual de rapido, mientras que en el rostros de la jefa estaba rojo...de la vergüenza.

 **Con Hiccup.**

El joven jefe se quedo mirando por donde se había ido su compañera a la vez que suspiraba con pesadez para después frotarse los ojos con cierto toque de frustración.

-¿Crees que ella sabe que estaba aquí?-pregunta una dulce y tímida voz detrás de su espalda, la joven jinete se arrepiente de no a ver avisado que vendría, así no hubieran pasado por este bochornoso momento.

-Astrid...ya conoce bien a Stormfly...sabe que estabas aquí-comenta algo cansado pero aun manteniendo el sonrojo, detrás de la cortina la jinete ríe nerviosamente avergonzada.

-Si pero nada paso...así que creo no haya razón pa…-comenta con una ligera sonrisa y pensando que la jefa del pueblo no allá pensado nada erróneo, pero a media oración su cabeza hizo clic, en eso se dio cuenta que lo que decía no tenia sentido-ignora lo que dije...me voy a cambiar-agrega sintiéndose como una tonta para después cambiar el tema, suerte para ella que la cortina la ocultaba de la burla de su castaño, no quiera verlo reise de ella.

Mientras la joven jinete se cambiaba e intentaba ocultar su pequeña vergüenza por hablar de más, el joven jefe solo miro de reojo la cortina para sonreír de manera graciosa, en eso gira su mirada hacia su amigo junto con Stromfly, levanto ligeramente la ceja, a decir verdad hacia años que le extrañaba y le intrigaba la cercanía que esos dos tenían, y no solo por el hecho que Astrid y el estaban juntos, sino que ellos dos han estado en algunas ocasiones juntos y a solas.

Pero de golpe su atención pasó rápidamente hacia el par de hermano que aun estaba en la cueva, Smoker y Sky, dos dragones que junto con los otros dos, son lo que su gemelo salvo el día en que perdió a Toothless. En eso una duda paso por su cabeza, ¿que tal si en ves de seguir o honrar a su padre, hubiera dejado ese puesto para otra persona?, al saber lo que a logrado su otro yo sin ser jefe, ¿el también hubiera podido hacer lo mismo?.

-Astrid-la llama sin voltearse y teniendo la vista en el suelo, detrás de la cortinas el sonido de su voz dándole a entender que lo escuchaba hizo que continuara-realimente crees...¿crees que soy digno de ser el jefe?-le pregunta de manera calmada y quitar su vista del suelo.

Dentro de la forja la joven lo escucha con atención y se quedo muda por unos minutos, ¿por que siempre se hace esa pregunta?.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo Hiccup?-le pregunta desde adentro y con un tono serio, creía que ya lo habían hablando y que era asunto solucionado.

-¡Lo se!...es lo que...que tal si hay otros mas capacitados para el puesto-lo entiende y entiende que se esta poniendo algo pesado y molesto que este asunto pero solo quería saber una cosa...

-¿Quien puede estar más capacitado para el puesto a parte de ti?-le pregunta un tanto extrañada, preguntaba mas para saber que bicho se le metió en la cabeza ahora, además de que no encontraba a nadie mas para el puesto-(si menciona a Snotlout lo golpeare)-piensa algo molesta.

-Tu-fue su respuesta de golpe cosa que dejo a la jinete congelada y sorprendida-ambos sabemos que siempre estuviste a la altura para ser la jefa y que guíe a Berk hacia cualquier victoria-agrega con una sonrisa orgullosa- eres fuerte, inteligente, valiente, tenaz y se que no retrocederías antes a las adversidades-le termina de confesar estando muy seguro de que su pueblo estaría a salvo bajo sus manos.

-¿N-no crees que estas exagerando?-el pregunta con vos seria pero detrás de la cortina la joven estaba sonrojada y conmocionada por sus palabras, ya que en fondo de su corazón le hubiera gustado ser la jefa de su pueblo, pero tampoco niega que Hiccup hace un mal trabajo-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-vuelve a pregunta aun con la pregunta en la cabeza.

-Eso es porque...-responde vagamente mientras suspira un poco antes de volver a responder, levanta la cabeza para ver el techo-al ver como son las vidas de nuestros yo's, ver como la otra Astrid asume el puesto de jefe y bueno mi otro yo...ser un explorador -le termina de responde con una ligera sonrisa y algo ilusionado por tener esa vida para ambos.

Astrid entendió a que se estaba refiriendo pero eso haría que se distancien mucho mas de lo que ya estaban, es decir, Hiccup podría irse a ver diferentes dragones e investigar a cada uno de ellos pero lo que la asustada era...¿cuanto tiempo le tomaría hacer todo eso?, puede que Toothless sea el dragón mas rápido pero hay cosas que no se hacen de la noche a la mañana, y puede que en algunos casos se tarde mucho mas.

Pero era conciente desde que Hiccup descubrió la libertad de volar le a gustado estar mas a fuera que dentro de Berk, además con la cercanía del puesto de jefe pisándole los talones era mas que obvio que buscaba otra salida. El silencio reino mientras la joven se termino de cambiar, antes de hablar suspiro para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Si eso hubiera pasado...mi puerta estará abierta para ti-le comenta entre serena y algo dolida porque anticipaba lo que pasaría si el se iba, esto llamo la atención del joven que volteo la mirada hacia la cortina.

-No digas eso como si me fuera para siempre-le dice un tanto divertido y fingiendo molestia, ¿será que ella estaba pensado que de tener esa oportunidad se ira de Berk para no volver?, no...no cuando sabia que ella la estaba esperado.

-Lo se...pero a ti siempre te a gustado ver y conocer el mundo-agrega ahora ella mirando el techo de la forja un poco triste porque su castaño se valla y que tal vez nunca regrese o que solo se quede poco tiempo-pienso que te demorarías en volver...-le confianza agachando la mirada con tristeza, debía ser sincera consigo misma a Hiccup le costo mucho ganarse el respeto de todo el pueblo.

-¡Astrid!...que mis locuras no te impidan pensar que no volveré por ti-le confiesa dándose la vuelta y viendo la cortina con seriedad, ni loco pensaba irse para siempre y no volver para dejar que cualquier oportunista intente conquistarla, esto llama la atención de la jinete-además no me alejaría mucho, créeme que pueden pasar muchas cosas en un mismo lugar y también quizás puedas acompañarme-agrega con una sonrisa feliz con la idea de que ella pueda venir con el en sus viajes.

-¿En serio quieres que valla contigo?-le pregunta sorprendida con su preposición.

-¿Es una broma?...por supuesto que quiero que vengas conmigo-le responde entre leves risas-ni loco te dejaría en Berk sola mientras que yo disfruto del mundo que nos rodea, si tengo la oportunidad de compartirlo con alguien...quiero que sea contigo-le confianza ilusionado de compartir como todas sus aventuras con ella, ya que nunca se cansaría de lo tiene.

-Gracias-le agradece conmovida por sus palabras.

-Te lo dije...siempre será Hiccup y Astrid-le termina decir con una seria sonrisa y haciéndole recordar que siempre será ellos dos pasara lo que pasara.

- _Siempre_ -susurra feliz al recordar sus palabras sobre como se referían entre si y era cierto, eran un equipo, ya estando mas calmada se termina de colocar la ultima pieza de su traje y a decir verdad le quedaba muy bien-por cierto...¿como me veo?-le pregunta ahora con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta y divertida mientras hacia aun lado la cortina de golpe.

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la jinete al ver la expresión de sorpresa y le leve rubor que su prometido tenia al verla ya vestida con el traje que le mismo diseño para ella, Stormfly observa la situación al escuchar el desliz de las cortinas, pero al ver a su jinete también se sorprende, realmente parecía una dragona con esa nuevas ropas, rápidamente empuja levemente al furia que estaba dormido a su lado.

El joven alpha despierta medio dormido y observa a su dragona, esta le indica con la cabeza que mire hacia aun costado, este estando aun medio dormido le hace caso, se termino despertando de golpe al ver la mujer de su hermano vestida con esas nuevas ropas, parecía una imagen humana de Stormfly, no lo podía creer, por otro lado Hiccup no podía despegar los ojos de cómo lucia su vikinga favorita.

-A _y my Thor_ -fue lo que susurro asombrado y manteniendo aun rubor, sabia que le quedaría bien pero no pensó que tan bien, a decir verdad era un hermoso deleite para sus ojos, por su parte Astrid si lo escucho y solo pudo reír con dulzura por el cumplido.

 **En el pueblo**.

Poco a poco las fuerzas de Velidum, Berk y los dragones en si se estaban preparando para lo que seria una gran batalla, el único problema es que la gran mayoría que estaban a signados a ir dudaban en que puedan regresar o mejor dicho...sobrevivir, uno de ellos era el flaco Fishlegs, este permanecía sentado observando su arma y teniendo una mirada un tanto deprimida, para ser sincero estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, el pobre se preguntaba si viviría o no, ya que con el poco entrenamiento que tuvo quiso volver a pulir sus habilidades.

En otro caso, sentada contra la pared de una de las casas estaba Ruffnut observando el cielo con una cara de melancolía, a decir verdad no le preocupaba ir hacia la batalla, esa era una de las cosas que siempre le interesaba, el peligro y demás, pero lo que la tenia muy en duda era que estaría haciendo "equipo" con su hermano y el saber que en estos dos días que a estado aquí, en ninguno momento cruzaron miradas o palabra alguna.

A su vez Heather y Tuffnut aun no se sentían cómodos con la decisión que tomo, ahora, su nueva jefa, en poner a Snotlout como el segundo al mando, puede que lo mantenga a raya o lo pueda vigilar pero ese hombre había veces que no les daba mucha confianza, aun asi Tuffnut podía ignorarlo, ya que para el Snotlout siempre a sido así, lo que mas le importaba era el trato que tendrá con su hermana una vez que todo esto inicie.

Mientras tanto Heather, dejando de lado la decisión de Astrid, se fue a buscar a la misma ya que no la veia por ningún lado y solo faltaba unos pocos minutos para marcharse, por otro lado Yuki se sentía algo alterada y abrumada, no por la batalla, sino por las caras de sus soldados, algunos aparentaban o otras se dejaban ver, ver que en sus miradas la desesperanza y el miedo mismo de no saber que es lo que te encontrar en ese lugar, a decir verdad ella dudaba que los que irían se arrepintieron en el ultimo momento y sus fuerzas se disminuyan aun mas, entendía que debía decir algo pero ni ella misma sabia que decir para levantarles el animo.

-Oye...mira-comenta uno a su lado mirado con asombro detrás suyo, sin responder con la duda en el rostro, la jefa se gira sobre si misma para ver que fue lo que llamo la atención de su compañero.

Grande fue su sorpresa al observar lo que vio, a lo lejos se acercaba el equipo que se encargaría de comandar a todos los jinetes, cuatro vikingos caminaban a lado de sus dragones pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era sus vestimentas, todos vistiendo unas armaduras similares a sus respectivos dragones y que además que debajo de sus brazos llevaban cascos, todos se veian muy impresionantes.

-¿Y bien?...que les parece?-pregunta recién llegado el jinete pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante y sintiendo todo un bárbaro vikingo, los mas cercanos estaban impresionados mientras que los jóvenes jinetes, especialmente los gemelos, aun estaban sorprendidos con sus nuevas vestimentas.

-Los diseños de Hiccup si que son muy buenos-agrega Fishlegs con una sonrisa admirando su nuevo traje, esto llamo la atención de la jefa.

-¿Hiccup les hizo esos trajes?- le pregunta sorprendida que en tan poco tiempo les allá hecho esos geniales trajes.

-No...el solo los diseño pero Gobber y Gorgón los hicieron-le explica tranquilamente, sabia que esto seria una gran carga para su amigo, además de que no los terminaría a tiempo-de hecho, el solo se encargo del traje de Astrid y del suyo-agrega recordando lo que le menciono el mismo Gobber.

Como respuesta de la jefa fue un simple "Oh!" de sorpresa y acertando, hasta que recuerda que haces unos momentos atrás fue en busca del castaño y cuando vio al dragón de la rubia pensó que había interrumpido algo importante entre los dos, pero se sentía mas tranquila ahora al saber que ellos solo estaban probando los trajes. La pelinegra suspira internamente aliviada.

En eso Hiccup y Astrid hacen acto de aparición montando a sus dragones y con sus trajes de combate ya puestos, a decir verdad y aunque estuvieran algo acostumbrados a los trajes del castaño, debían admitir que este lo hacia lucir mas imponente y mas porque era de cuerpo completo pero el que mas resaltaba era el de Astrid, la joven se veían como su compañera, mas ruda y atractiva, los que estaban alrededor del grupo exclamaron aliento y palabras de sorpresa y admiración por como se veían, en cambio el jinete de pesadilla solo refunfuño por lo bajo al dejar de ser el centro de atención.

-¿ _Ya están todos listos?-_ pregunta el joven jefe dirigiendo su mirada hacia la jefa, esta pestañea un poco para prestar atención y asistir seriamente- _¡todos los jinetes a sus dragones!_ -les ordena con seriedad a todo el mundo y a todo jinete.

Sin perder el tiempo tanto dragones como jinetes se juntaron para atacar la orden.

- _Seremos la primera oleada…¿cuanto tardar en llegar?_ -le explica y vuelve a preguntar a la jefa.

-Por lo menos...una horas...dependiendo de los que encontremos en el bosque-le responde con la misma seriedad, el sitio en donde se resguardaba las fuerzas de esa bruja no era muy lejos pero con los peligros que tendrían en camino no les podía garantizar que llegarían en tiempo record, en joven jefe asiste entendiendo su punto.

-¿ _Donde esta la comandante?_ -pregunta ahora Astrid extrañada de no ver a su otro yo por ningún lado, mientras tanto Sky y Smoker intentaban encontrar con la vista a sus dos hermanos e Iris pero no los podían encontrar por ningún lado, cosa que les pareció extraño.

-De hecho hace rato que ella no esta aquí-responde Yuki igual de extrañada al saber que la otra Astrid tampoco se encontraba por aquí cerca.

- _Ya la encontraremos después_ -responde Hiccup interesado en el paradero de la comandante pero no podía darse el lujo de ir a buscarla ahora- _sigamos con el plan...nos veremos allá_ -le termina de decir seriamente, a lo que la jefa asiste.

Acto seguido Stromfly y Toothless levantan vuelo junto con Smoker y Sky para ir con los demás, aunque el par de hermanos estaban un poco deprimidos por no poder despedirse de su pequeña y preocupados por sus hermanos, mientras tanto el grupo de jinetes ya estaban listos y a la espera, cuando los cuatro restantes se reunen con ellos parten hacia sus destinos y lo que seria una dura y peligrosa batalla.

 **En tierra.**

El resto de vikingos observaba como el grupo aerio partía hacia lo que seria...su final, mientras tanto Yuki suspira un poco para después gritarle a sus fuerzas a que se preparen para partir, estos asisten, pero en parte algo le preocupaba y se preguntaba...¿en donde estaba la comandante?, ella sola no podía comandar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron mas a los Berkianos, además de que estos últimos la seguían a ella.

-(Me pregunto...¿por que se tarda tanto?)-se pregunta a si misma a la espera de que la rubia aparezca y poder partir de inmediato, en eso algo llamo su atención.

Al voltear la mirada observa que Heather se encontraba con su amigo y su dragón, esto le precio extraño ya que siendo una jinete debió irse con el resto del grupo, entonces...¿por que estaba aun aquí?, ¿acoso se retrazo?, pero si ese fuera el caso, no se ve que tenga muchas ganas de irse, de hecho solo estaba hablando con su amigo y acariciando su dragón, con curiosidad comenzó acercarse hacia la jinete.

-¡Heather!-la llamo cuando estaba a dos pasos cerca suyo, esta junto con Tuffnut y su dragón la voltearon a ver-¿que haces aun aquí?...¿no que eres parte de la primera oleada?-le pregunta entre preocupada y confundida por verla aquí, siendo una jinete debía estar con los otros.

-De hecho fui renombrada para otra tarea-le responde seriamente cosa que la sorprendió.

-¿Como cual?-le pregunta mas interesada en lo que tenga que decir.

-Comandar las fuerzas de Berk-le responde sin cambiar su expresión y dejando a ambos impresionados.

Tanto Tuffnut como yuki estaba sin palabras, como es que ella era la que comandaría las fuerzas de Berk?, que paso con Astrid? O mejor dicho...¡¿en donde estaba Astrid?!.

 **Momentos antes.**

Caminado por los caminos del pueblo, Heather intentaba buscar rápidamente a su amiga y jefa, ya que en poco tiempo se tendrían que marchar, tras doblar observo a lo lejos, a fuera de una de las casas se encontraban Sugar y Rex sentados a la espera de algo o mejor dicho de alguien quizás, seria y determinada camina hacia la casa pero en eso se percata de que no solo el par de dragones esperando afuera de la casa, sino que tambien, apoyado contra la pared de esta misma, se encontraba Snotlout con los brazos cursados y los ojos cerrados...que estará haceindop el aquí también?

Por otra parte, dentro de la casa la jefa de Berk junto con su hija se encontraba alistándose, Astrid pensaba que no era buena idea dejar a todos pero esto que tenia que hacer era mucho mas importante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, ambas chicas voltean la mirada hacia la fuente del ruido.

-¿Van alguna parte?-les pregunta la pelinegra entrando al interior de la casa y mirando a su rubia amiga seriamente.

-Heather-susurra en levemente sorprendida por encontrarla aquí pero rápidamente cambia su semblante a neutral-¿que estas haciendo aquí?-le pregunta levantándose y mirándola.

-¿Que hago yo aquí?...la verdadera pregunta es...¿que haces TU aqui?-le responde de mala ganas la vez que la atacaba, como es eso de que hacia ella aquí?!, ¡cuando ella estaba aquí preparando las cosas para irse a quien sabe donde!.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente-le responde ya lista y enderezándose.

-¿Asunto pendiente?-le pregunta sorprendida y confunda mirándola tanto a ella como a la pequeña a su lado-no entendió que es lo que intentas hacer Astrid pero no deberías irte cuando ya todo preparado y mas sabiendo que Berk te necesita-le explica seriamente e intentando convencerla de que no haga ninguna locura en un momento tan critico como este.

Pero a tan solo mencionar eso la comandante se le acerca y le coloca una mano en su hombro mientras le brinda una pequeña sonrisa, esto dejo algo extrañada a la pelinegra, ¿que significaba todo esto?

-Por eso dejo en tus manos a Berk hasta mi regreso-le termina de responder a la vez que retiraba su mano del hombro de su amiga y daba par de paso hacia atrás.

Tenía la certeza y la confianza para dejarle este cargo a Heather, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntas y estando entrenandola, ha visto en ella un gran potencio y que mejor manera de probarlo que sustituyéndola, en cambio la pelinegra se quedo un minutos en silencio, analizando lo que su amiga le acaba de decir o mejor dicho lo que le acaba de encomendar.

-¡¿Que?!...¡¿estas loca?!...¡¿Porque me dejas ese cargo a mi?!-le pregunta alterada y asustada al darse cuenta en que posición la estaba dejando.

¿Realmente su amiga estaba segura de dejarla exactamente a ella para este cargo tan importante?, si no mal recordaba y para mal gusto, tenia a Snotlout como segundo al mando, entonces…¿por que darle ese puesto a ella?!, además de que tenia mas persona de confianza y que no se sentía lo suficiente lista para comandar algo.

-Porque Snotlout vendrá con nosotras-le responde con sencillez, esta simple respuesta la calmo aunque muy poco -además Tuffnut no tiene madera para ser un líder y aunque Fishlegs sea alguien de confianza, hace tiempo que no pelea, aun se tiene que pulir sus habilidades-le explica de manera tranquila a lo que poco a poco Heather comprendía mejor-por eso eres la mas indicada para esta tarea-le termina de decir con una sonrisa.

La vikinga no supo como contradecirle ante su lógica, por mano propia concia a Tuffnut y el chico se ve mas como un soldado que como un líder, además de que estaba el asunto de su hermana en donde se veía que estaba algo decaído y medio perdido, mientras que Fishlegs estaba un poco por debajo de Tuffnut, ya como dijo ella misma, el vikingo le hacia falta mas entrenamiento tanto físico, como mental, no creía que estuviera capacitado para liderar.

Y en cuanto a Snotlout, a tan solo pensar en el suspira con pesadez.

-Entiendo que Snotlout a sido tu compañero en las luchas, pero estas segura que es el indicado para proteger tu espalda?-le pregunta preocupada y no estando muy segura de que se lleve al rudo vikingo, mas porque ella llevaba al hijo o en este caso, hija del castaño con ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo...pero es mejor eso a que dejarlo comandar Berk y que en una ocasión asesine a Hiccup por la espalda-concuerda y explica con seriedad, Heather analiza su punto y la verdad le daba toda la razón.

-¿A todo esto a donde van?-vuelve a preguntar un tanto extrañada e interesada a donde se dirigirían todos.

-Iremos a nuestra antigua aldea, ahí debe estar el libro de Iris-responde con calma a la vez que la pequeña se le coloca a su lado, Astrid al verla le acaricia la cabeza dulcemente.

-¿En serio es necesario?-pregunta la pelinegra con preocupación y no estando muy segura de este plan que ambas tienen, ir solas a su antigua aldea podría ser peligro.

-En el hay un conjuro que nos pueda ser de ayuda-responde la pequeña estando segura de que en su libro les podría ser de mucha ayuda.

-¿Y crees tener el poder suficiente?-le vuelve a preguntar sin salir de su estado de preocupación, entienda que estaba siendo muy preguntona e interrogante pero es que todo esto la tenia de los nervios.

-Bueno...no tengo tanto poder como mi madre...pero nos servirá-le responde la pequeña no estando muy segura de si misma si su plan funcionaria pero tampoco iba a despreciar la oportunidad de ayudar.

-¿Y si eso no sucede?-pregunta esta vez mirando seriamente a Astrid, ambas sabían que Iris no tenia el entrenamiento, ni el poder para enfentar al de su madre, entonces...¿que mas podían hacer si eso no funcionaba?-no quiero sonar negativa pero yo no creo que esto funcione-un parte de si quiera sonar positiva pero con todo lo que les a estando pasando, no encontraba soluciones, desgraciadamente era realista y las esperanzas se le estaba acabando.

-No es necesario que funcione-le responde la comandante con calma y bajando un poco la mirada, cosa que llamo la atención de ambas, mas la de Heather que se quedo asombrada con su respuesta tan calmada-si las cosas no funcionan...solo debemos mandar a ellos 6 de vuelta a su mundo-le termina de responder mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Puede que la idea funcione o no, eso no le importaba mucho, lo que si le importaba es que tengan una salida para Hiccup y todos los demás.

-Esta no es su guerra...no pertenecen a este mundo...si tenemos la oportunidad de ayudarlos, no hay que desaprovechar-le termina de explica sin cambiar su expresión, Heather se quedo un momento en silencio observando a su amiga directo a los ojos, sintió que nada lo que diga podrá evitar contradecir lo que dijo, solo suspiro para relajarse.

-Aunque te diga que no lo hagas...lo harás...verdad?-le pregunta con una ligera sonrisa a la vez que se colocaba una mano a la cintura, Astrid responde con otra sonrisa a la vez que asistía-desde que me ayudaste y te conozco rara vez me has hecho caso-agrega a modo de broma causado leves risas en la rubia-solo tengan mucho cuidado-les termina de decir sonriendo seriamente.

-Protégelos hasta que lleguemos-le responde con una seria sonrisa a la vez que levanta su brazos derecho.

-Mas les vale regresar con vida-le responde de igual forma mientras también alzaba el brazo derecho y los chocan entre si tanto como despedida como haciéndose una promesa.

 **De vuelta en actualidad.**

Natsuki había escuchado atentamente cada palabra de la vikinga y la verdad estaba de acuerdo con lo que la nueva jefa de Berk había decidido hacer, no podían garantizar que tuvieran éxito en esta guerra y si había alguna forma de salvar a alguien que sea ellos 6 con sus dragones.

-Entiendo-comenta con seriedad mientras tiene los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados-será mejor que te ponga a trabajar...ya escuchaste a tu jefa-le termina de ordenar abriendo los ojos y sin cambiar su expresión, Heather asistió y se fue enseguida a dar aviso al pueblo sobre su nuevo puesto temporal-(espero que su plan sea útil)-piensa mirando hacia aun lado no muy convencida con esta decisión pero esperaba que todo marche sobre la marcha.

Suspira levemente para calmarse y poder dirigirse con su capitán para ya dar la orden de poder irse, mientras tanto muchos de los que eligieron ir a la guerra se encontraban alistándose y despidiéndose de sus familias, a su vez Heather se unía con todo Berk para informarles sobre la nueva orden de su jefa, a su lado se colocaba Cizallaruda, al verla, rápidamente Fishlegs quedo entre sorprendidos y confundidos, se suponía que ella era parte del escuadrón de vuelo, entonces...¿por que aun estaba aquí?, ¿no debió irse?

-¡Pueblo de Berk!-los llama con vos seria y firme-¡me han informado que temporalmente nuestra jefa Astrid me ha dejado el puesto a cargo hasta su regreso!-les explica haciendo que todo el mundo comience a hablar entre si confundidos-se que muchos de ustedes deben tener preguntas ahora, pero ella tiene otra misión mucho mas importante que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda-sigue explicando observando los rostros de confusión de todos, esperaba que sus palabras los pueda convencer .

Y al parecer lo logro ya que algunos empezaron a cambiar sus miradas a una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, esta nueva información era como un pequeño respiro para lo que estaba por venir, aunque muchos dudaban de sobrevivir otros estaba más que listos y más motivados al pelar, aunque fue un muy corte tiempo que convivieron con los dragones muchos de ellos estaba contentos de tenerlos de su lado, además con la grandes hazañas que esos jinetes hacían con ellos era impresionantes, además de que el gran y temible furia nocturna estaba de su lado, las esperanza volvían a correr por sus venas.

Mientras la multitud discutía por lo que les a pasado en tan muy poco tiempo Fishlegs, Leia y Daisy se acercaron hasta su amiga para entender un poco mas la repentina decisión que tomo Astrid a ultima hora.

-Se lo que están pensando pero ella tiene sus razones-le responde seriamente la pelinegra la pregunta no formulada por sus amigos.

-Estas segura que ella encontrara algo para ayudarnos?-le pregunta Daisy no muy convencida con lo que dijo, la jinete no respondió solo miro a otro lado.

-Dinos la verdad Heather...¿a donde fue Astrid?-le pregunta seriamente Fishlegs, antes de responder la interrogada suspira con pesadez para verlos a los cuatros.

-Snotlout, Iris, Rex y Sugar se fueron con ella para buscar el libro de Iris-le responde sintiéndose internamente que el plan de su amiga no era muy bueno pero tampoco no había opción.

A su vez Leia y Daisy se miraron entre si no entendiendo muy lo que estaba pasando, ¿por que todos ellos irán a buscar el libro de Iris?, no lograban comprenderlo, en cambio Tuffnut solo se torno serio, no porque valla a buscar el libro de la pequeña, entendía que tal vez era forma de sacar a su hermanos y su amigos de este lugar, pero lo que si no le gustaba es que Astrid se allá ido con el traidor de Snotlout, tal vez lo hizo para mantenerlo vigilado o porque en algunas ocasiones ambos pelearon juntos y se entiende el uno con el otro?.

Por otro lado Fishlegs entendió muy bien lo que su amiga intentaba hacer, buscar una salida para Hiccup y los demás, era obvio que esta no era su guerra y que ellos no pertenecen a este mundo, las intenciones de amiga era muy buenas, solo le rezaba a los diose que el libro no hallas sido destruido o que ellos los ataque alguna bestia en el bosque.

-(Buena suerte)-piensa el rubio preocupado por todos ellos y con la esperanza de que vuelvan con vida.

 **En un valle.**

El arquero se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de la cueva con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, a su lado se encontraba Snag relajado en el suelo pero estando atento, en eso el castaño abre los ojos de golpe.

-¿Ya te terminaron de reparar?-pregunta seriamente al aire, aunque sus palabras iban con toque de burla.

-No logro entender que es lo que ella ve en ti...solo eres flacucho debilucho-comenta una gruesa y molesta voz dentro de la cueva, a decir verdad cada palabra que el dice lo hacia rabiar.

-Celoso de que Hera me quiera mas a mi que a ti?-le pregunta teniendo una ligera sonrisa de burlona mientras lo miraba de reojo, aunque estén algo apartados pudo escuchar el leve gruñido de enfado proveniente de la cueva, empezaba a gustarle hacerlo rabiar.

-Cuida tus palabras mocoso...nunca sabrás de donde vendrá el golpe-le responde con molestia a la vez que lo amenazaba, para el este mocoso no era nada mas que un simple comunicador para los dragones, nada mas eso era, sin perder mas de su tiempo se retira al interior de la cueva.

Al escuchar como los pasos se iban alejando, Hiccup sonríe de costado mientras ríe por lo bajo, su actitud le hacia recordar a cierto enano peligro que odiaba tanto pero que podía hacerlo rabiar enseguida, Snag lo observa de reojo y resopla por la nariz, su amigo necesita controlarse antes de que alguien lo mate, aunque no dejara que eso pase. De pronto ambos prestan atención al ruido y los levemos movimiento que el pasto estaba haciendo, el par observa con curiosidad para ver que de entre el pasto sale un pequeño dragón gusafuego

El castaño se alegra y se acerca hasta el pequeño para agacharse y estar más o menos a su altura, el pequeño dragón levanta la mirada para ver al jinete e inclina levemente la cabeza.

-Vamos amigo no hagas eso...sabes que lo odio-lo regaña con cariño pero también en sus palabras había seriedad, a decir verdad para los dragones no era nadie que le tenga que hacer una reverencia, era lo contrario-(caray…sino fuera que están prendidos fuego le daría una caricia)-piensa entre enternecido por estos pequeños dragones a la vez que se siente algo frustrado de no poder acariciarlos.

-( _Lo siento...es la costumbre con mi reina_ )-le responde el pequeño disculpándose, Hiccup le resta importancia-( _vengo a infórmale que me han informado que un gran grupo de dragones se dirigen hacia acá y llevan humanos con ellos_ )-le explica seriamente y a la ves un tanto alarmado, tanto el como sus hermanos aun se hacían a la idea que había mas jinetes a parte del arquero.

-Perfecto-responde con una sonrisa gustosa-ve eh informales a los demás...diles que se preparen-le terminar de ordenar tiene una seria sonrisa, el pequeño dragón asiste para terminar corriendo entre el pasto, mientras Hiccup se levanta y nota como su amigo se le acerca.

-(¿ _Crees que el plan funcione?_ )-le pregunta observando seriamente el cielo.

-No tengo idea...abra que averiguarlo-le responde no estando para nada seguro de que su idea funcionara pero eso no quitaba la pequeña emoción que estaba sintiendo-solo espero que mi otro yo y los demás...no mueran en el acto-agrega girando para encaminarse hacia la cueva a la vez que soltaba algunas risas, el dragón fantasmal lo sigue de cerca sin decir nada, solo se mantenía serio.

 **En el aire.**

El grupo de jinetes se acercaba cada vez más a su destino y aunque el viaje iba tranquilo entre los vikingos se podía notar la inquietud de algunos, Astrid y sus amigos notaban este ambiente entre ellos, en cambio Hiccup solo se mantenía centrado en su misión, Astrid lo observa desde atrás y nota que su castaño no a dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron, la curiosidad y la intranquilidad le hace que valla a preguntarle en que estaba pensado, así que le indica a su amiga que se le acerca, Stormfly le hace caso.

-¡Hiccup!-lo llama haciendo que este lo voltee a ver-no piensas decir nada?-le pregunta un poco extrañada de que no diga nada, el joven la mira sin entender de que estaba hablando, ella también lo mira esperando que diga algo.

-No hay nada que decir-le dice con calma mientras volvía a ver hacia al frente, su respuesta dejo pasmada a la rubia mientras que al joven alpha lo mira preocupado, en este momento no sabia que estaba pensado su hermano.

-¿Q-que...que quieres decir con eso?-le pregunta sin poder salir de su asombro, su respuesta no la entendía para nada.

-No tengo nada que decirles Astrid- le vuelve a responder sin mirarla y con un tono un tanto serio, la joven iba reclamarle pero el castaño se le adelanto-ello saben a lo que se enfrentan...sino pueden superar eso, no merecen ser llamados...vikingos...no merecen ser llamados guerreros-le termina de responde sin cambiar su apariencia calmada pero con vos aun firme.

Astrid se quedo sin palabras ante las suyas, es decir sabia que todo vikingo desde que nace hasta que muere debe enfrentar estas cosas casi como un gaje del oficio, es lo que Stoick siempre a dicho, pero eso solo aplicaba a Berk y entre sus filas solo un puñado de Berkianos estaban con ellos, el resto era gente de Velidum que no estaba ni enterados sobre los métodos fuera de su pueblo, no sabían si estaban preparados para enfrentar esta magnitud o no.

La joven jinete observa la fuerte espalda de su prometido con tristeza y haciéndose una simple o extraña pregunta...¿que es lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Hiccup?, porque desde que lo conoce siempre fue alguien que se preocupa por todo y por todos, entonces porque ahora que la situación esta tan grave, los ignora por completo?, sin mas el viaje continuo sin palabras y sin que la joven lo note el ojiverde la mira de reojo pero solo fueron unos segundos, para terminar suspirando levemente.

 **En otro lugar.**

 **Segundo pueblo de Berk.**

Astrid y compañía habían llegado con bien al segundo pueblo de Berk, sin contratiempo y sin que Rex intente lanzar a Snotlout, suerte para el vikingo que lo acompañaba su amiga sino ya estaría tirado en tierra firme, dejando eso de lado, los chicos observaban con tristeza y algo nostalgica el pueblo completamente destrozado, para el par de vikingos y la niña este pueblo, que aunque fue algo improvisado, tuvieron varios buenos recuerdos.

-Será mejor buscar ese dichoso libro-interrumpe el pelinegro de mal gusto a la vez que comenzaba a avanzar, el grupo se mira entre si y Astrid le indica con la cabeza para que comiencen la busqueda.

Los tres asisten y se adentran al destruido pueblo, el par de dragones se mantuvieron cerca de su pequeña para protegerla de cualquier monstruo o criatura que intente atacarla, a su vez Astrid se acerca a su compañero con su arma lista, aunque sea su antiguo pueblo, este estaba abandonado y puede pasar cualquier cosa. Como ahora, ella tenia una duda con respecto a su amigo y nunca se la pregunto, tal ves ya era momento para sacarse la duda.

-Oye Snotlout-lo llama curiosa.

-¿Que?-le pregunta de manera seria y sin mirarla mientras observaba con atención los escombros y los alrededores.

-Tengo curiosidad...¿por que te interesaste en Ruffnut?-le pregunta muy curiosa mientras lo miraba, este al escuchar la pregunta deja de hacer lo que hacia para obsérvala con una ceja alzada-digo...tu no pareces el tipo de vikingo que le gustan ese tipo chicas-se explica un poco incomoda para no intentar insultar a su ex amiga y novia de su amigo.

El pelinegro miro hacia delante antes de responder la pregunta y la verdad su amiga tenia un buen punto, a el siempre le llamo la atención las chicas como Heather o como ella y a decir verdad una vez se pregunto que es lo que vio en Ruffnut, si esta clase de pregunta se le hubieran dicho años atrás su respuesta hubiera sido muy negativa.

Porque nunca vería a Ruffnut mas que una gran compañera y amiga, pero esos tiempos han cambiado y el ya era otra persona, supo apreciarla y respetarla como mujer hasta el grado de que empezó a verla como una, mas cuando fue la única que la ayudo a salir de su delirio cuando nadie lo hizo.

-Tienes razón..pero he cambiando, ahora la quiero y la respeto-le confianza teniendo una leve sonrisa para después suspira-no se si es por su actitud pero me agrada demasiado, es una gran guerrera y una gran vikinga con temperamento de ángel y uno de diabla, es alguien que no teme ensuciarse las manos si se requiere-agrega con confianza y levemente sonrojado al admitir esto alguien mas que no sea así mismo, pero sabia que podía confiar en Astrid.

-Guau...eso es muy profundo viendo de ti-le dice entre sorprendida y con un toque de burla en su voz, pero a decir verdad estaba feliz por su amigo que allá encontrado la felicidad.

-No te burles...tengo mis momentos-le dice entre leve risas junto con su compañera, Astrid lo choca levemente-ya...andando...debemos buscar ese libro-le termina de decir aun riendo para comenzar a avanzar para buscar el libro de Iris.

La comandante aun conservaba la sonrisa observando la espalda a su amigo, en verdad se alegraba mucho por el, durante mucho tiempo alguien debía bajarlo de las nubes y al parecer su amiga Ruffnut lo logro, manteniendo la sonrisa y con cierto toque de melancolía observa el cielo azul.

 **Con los dragones**.

Iris seguía caminando observando cada casa destruida a la vez que pensaban en cual de ella había dejado su amado libro, sabia que en su casa no lo había dejado por eso le costaba recordar, mientras tanto detrás de ella iban Sugar y Rex de cerca, el gran pesadilla caminaba con una mirada triste y pensativa observando la espalda de su pequeña, esto llamo la atención de su hermana.

 _-(¿Que es lo que te pasa?)_ -le pregunta curiosa y a la vez un tanto preocupada por como observaba a Iris con esa mirada.

-( _Por poco hacemos que Epsilon y los demás la maten_ )-le responde sintiéndose culpable por lo que paso hace semanas, cada uno de ellos sufrió por la perdida de su pequeña y saber que estaba viva para después atacar el lugar donde habitaba era algo que aun no se podía perdonar.

-( _Entiendo como se sientes Rex, yo me siento igual que tu_ )-le comenta teniendo una leve sonrisa triste, el saber que casi hacen algo que se arrepentirán para toda la vida, era un riesgo que no quisiera experimentar-( _pero no debes sentirte culpable, ella sabe como evitar los problemas, por algo se junto con nuestro hermano jeje_ )-agrega con un toque de broma e intentar calmar a su hermano.

Pero Rex no responde enseguida solo se mantiene callado y serio, a la vez que no le quitaba los ojos de enzima a Iris, hasta que en ello resopla con pesadez.

-( _Tu no lo entiendes...no puedo volver a perder a mi familia_ )-le responde con cierto toque de tristeza, esto llama la atención de la gronckle

-( _¿Que quieres decir?_ )-le pregunta extrañada.

-( _Solamente Hiccup sabe esto..._ )-comenta de manera vaga a su vez que se frenaba y hace una pausa, su hermana también se detiene-( _a diferencia de ustedes que fueron capturados, cuando me capturaron, mi familia intento rescatarme_ )-comienza a contar a su vez que los recuerdos lo invaden, esto era un nuevo dato de la vida de su hermano dejo impresionada a la gronckle-(yo _no puede hacer nada para ayudarlos, solo vi como esos humanos los asesinaban uno por uno delante de mis ojos a sangre fría_ )-continua con su relato mientras clava las garras conteniendo su enfado, aunque esea un recuerdo del pasado, todavía no podía olvidarlo.

-( _Yo...lo...lamento_ )-se disculpa sintiendo mucha pena por su hermano, ahora entendía mejor su enojo casi constante, pensaba que era algo característico de los pesadillas pero puede que se equivoque, si a ella le hubiera pasado lo mismo tambien no hubiera confiando en ningún humano, al escucharla Rex se calma un poco.

-( _Desde ese entonces odie a todos los humanos, pero con Hiccup me equivoque_ )-continua su relato y a la mencionar el nombre del humano que lo vio con otros ojos hizo que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa, Sugar tambien se alegro por lo dicho-( _el nos libero, nos ayudo, nos dio un hogar y luego llego Iris, por eso no puedo dejar que ese furia nocturna me quite ese lugar_ )-se sentía muy agradecido con el castaño, todo lo que han vivido con el era un gran regalo y mas cuando entro Iris a sus vidas, pero toda esa alegría paso a repulsión al mencionar al furia.

-( _Espera...¿que quieres decir?_ )-Sugar concordaba en todo lo que dijo pero su cerebro se detuvo al escucharlo mencionar a Toothless, muy extrañada y confundida le pregunta.

-( _Lo quiero decir es que nosotros hemos estado mucho mas tiempo con el, ¡lo conocemos mejor que nadie!, no voy a dejar que ese dragón haga nuestro trabajo_ )-le responde muy seguro de si mismo en cumplir con su tarea de traer a su hermano devuelta, no iba a dejar que ese dragón negro haga su trabajo.

-( _Si pero Toothless también lo conoce_ )-le comenta sonriendo un tanto inquieta por verlo tan molesto y por intentar por todos los medios quietar al furia del camino, entendía su sentimientos pero Toothless tambien era parte importante en la vida de Hiccup.

-(¡ _Hace 5 años! y solo al Hiccup que lo acompaña, a nuestro hermano lo conocemos hace 10_!)-le contra dice molesto y muy seguro de que conocía mas a su hermano que ese dragón, esto dejo un poco convencida a la gronckle -(¡ _si no podemos rescatarlos nosotros nadie lo ara_!)-le termina de confesar muy seguro de que puede volver a traer a su hermano y porque era cierto, si ellos no podía nada ni nadie lo ara.

Sugar se quedo un poco dudosa pero su hermano no estaba muy equivocado, solo que había un par de persona mas que podían ayudar a su hermano pero no perdía nada con intentarlo ellos mismos, además que desde hace mucho tiempo lo han hecho.

-¡LO ENCONTRE!- se escucha un grito a la lejanía que llama a todos la atención, el par de dragones se dan cuenta que estaban bastante lejos para terminar corriendo hacia el origen de la voz.

Los cuatro se acercan hacia a la pequeña y lo que encuentras son los restos de lo alguna vez fue una casa, aunque algo en ella le llamaba la atención al pelinegro, aunque lo tenia algo confundido, mientras el vikingo se auto-debatía para adivinar, la comandante se observa el lugar y luego a su pequeña.

-¿Y en donde esta Iris?-le pregunta con la ceja alzada a la vez que no veía el libro por ninguna parte.

-Esta allí a bajo-le responde la pequeña apuntando con su dedo, Astrid se agacha para intentar observar y confirma que ella tenia razón.

En efecto el libro estaba debajo de los grandes escombros de la casa, por suerte no tuvo daños criticos, solo tal vez algo de polvo, ahora el problema era el poder sacarlo.

-Oye Astrid-la llama su compañero seriamente y con los brazos cruzados, la chica levanta la mirada para verlo y para prestarle atención-¿me puedes explicar porque el libro esta en esta casa?, porque es obvio que esta no tu casa-le pregunta al notar que la casa destruida no se parecía en nada a la casa de su amiga.

-Te diste cuenta ¿verdad?-le responde con otra pregunta y sonriendo un poco mientras se levantaba.

-Por supuesto...son conciente que el frente de tu casa tenias un par de cabezas de unos locus-le responde serio y un tanto molesto porque lo trate de idiota-y esta no los tiene para nada-agrega observando los escombros y pudo notar que estos estaban pintados, la casa de ella no tenia pintura sino accesorios.

-Tienes razón...no es nuestra casa-le responde dándole razón y manteniendo la sonrisa-de hecho esta es la casa de Tuffnut-agrega observando la casa, su amigo la mira con una ceja alzada y una pregunta en mente-deje a Iris al cuidado de Daisy cuando íbamos a ser invadidos-le respesponde la pregunta no formulada, ahora que lo recuerda debe darle las gracias a su amiga por cuidar a su pequeña ese dia.

-Ella me saco de la casa pero no tuve tiempo de agarrar mi libro y cuando evacuamos no pude volver por el-comenta la pequeña recordando los sucesos de esos día y de cómo la mujer la salvaba de un posible de rumbe, aunque Snotlout tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Un momento-dice sin cambiar su expresión y analizando la situación, ambas chicas lo miran sin entender su mirada-Tuffnut y Daisy...¿viven juntos?, ¿desde cuando?-le pregunta mirando a su rubia amiga a la vez que sentía leves celos.

En cambio Astrid en este momento se quiso morder la lengua, ya que ese era un secreto entre ellas dos, ella solo los había visto salir de la casa del rubio un día que terminaba su guardia, era ridículo que tengan prohibido no poder vivir con tu pareja hasta que te cases pero al parecer eso muchas de la reglas no aplican en los gemelos o en este caso en Tuffnut, la verdad ella estaba feliz por ambos pero si debían enterarse de que Tuffnut y Daisy vivan juntos debía salir de ellos...no de ella.

Para evitar una charla incomoda y de poco interes, de la que en verdad no quiere hablar, la comandante voltea la vista hacia el par de dragones.

-¡R-Rex!...¿crees poder sacar algunos escombros para poder ir por el libro?-le pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que le pedía amablemente que la ayude, el pesadilla acepta, se acerca a los escombros mientras Astrid y los demás se hacen aun lado.

Dejando de lado que su amiga alla evitado la explicación, cosa que no le importa mucho ya que después el hará lo mismo con su chica cuando vuelva con ella, observo al dragón con recelo y molesta, aunque también sintiéndose muy incomodo a su lado, esto hizo que Astrid se diera cuenta.

-¿Aun no te agrada la compañía de los dragones?-le sesurra sin mirarlo y observaba como el pesadilla trabajaba, a su parecer su amigo ya debería dejar de lado ese rencor contra los dragones, es obvio que son criaturas fascinantes y muy amigables, si se les trata bien.

-No es eso...ya me acostumbre a su presencia-le responde serio y algo indiferente mientras volteaba la mirada, en cierto punto le agradan los dragones pero...-el problema son estos dragones que nos acompaña-agrega molesto y en un tono que solo su amiga lo escuche.

-Solo porque son los dragones de Hiccup...¿verdad?-le dice seriamente y con el mismo tono de voz, no quería que Rex y Sugar se sienta incómodos, en cambio por parte de Snotlout no recibió respuesta, eso le demuestra que estaba en lo cierto, solo pudo suspirar un poco con pesadez.

Mientras eso pasaba el pesadilla lanza un par de escombros y a su parecer le parecía que era suficiente para que alguno de ellos puedam pasar e ir por el libro, Astrid se dio cuenta para despues acercarse, aunque antes de entrar noto que uno de los escombros hacia de soporte, si lo quitaban se caería todo y no tenia tiempo que perder.

Asíque rápidamente le pide al par dragones que sostenga ese escombro, estos hace caso y la vikinga entra para ir en busca del libro, el grupo no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando la rubia sale con el libro en mano, acto seguido los dragones dejan la estructura y esta se derrumba, suspirando de alivio Astrid sacude un poco le libro para sacarle el polvo y despues mira a su pequeña.

-Aquí tienes-le dice con una dulce sonrisa mientras se agacha hasta su altura y le entrega el libro, rápidamente Iris abraza con gran fuerza y una sonrisa su amado libro, al ver esta acción tanto la comandante como los dragones se pusieron contentos, parecía que le había entregado su juguete favorito.

-Bueno...ya tenemos el dichoso libro...debemos irnos-comenta todavía un molesto Snotlout, solo quería irse de este lugar para poder ir hacia la batalla y buscar a ese traidor, al escucharlos los dragones se molestaron con el, pero la rubia solo sonríe un poco.

-Si es cierto-con cuerda con el, su misión esta hecha y sin problemas, con esto si las cosas se complican, su gemela y los demás podrán regresar a casa, aunque en eso una duda se le vino a la cabeza-Iris...cariño-la llama dulcemente pero teniendo una ceja alzada, la niña la mira con interés pero antes de que pude decir algo el par de dragones gruñen con fuerza.

Esto llama la atención de los vikingos, los tres observan como Rex y Sugar observaban detrás de ellos muy enojados y gruñendo con fuerza, con cierto miedo y lentamente giran las cabezas para ver que es lo que los ponía tan alterados y lo que vieron los dejo casi sin aire.

-¡Hola Astrid!...tanto tiempo sin vernos-comenta en tono algo burlón y cariñosamente una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Hera!-comenta sorprendida la rubia para que acto seguido se coloca delante de Iris para protegerla, en cambio el par de dragones se enderezan listo para pelear contra ella-¡¿que es lo que haces aquí?!-le grita molesta y seria mientras apretaba el puño.

-Mmm...-la hechicera se hace la pensativa y la distraída mientras avanzaba-que te parece...mi libro y mi hija-le responde observando al grupo con una sonrisa traviesa para terminar con una macabra, esto asusto a la pequeña e intimido al par.

-(¿Así que esta es la tal Hera?...debo ser sincero...es toda una belleza)-piensa seriamente el pelinegro observando a la "bella" mujer de arriba hacia abajo, y a decir verdad, no le molestaría ser seducido por ella-(Hiccup desgraciado...tras que eres un inútil, te llevas lo mejor)-vuelve a pensar entre molesto y celoso de su enemigo, primero Astrid y ahora esta mujer.

-¡Iris no te pertenece!...la abandonaste hace mucho tiempo-le dice muy molesta por ver que estaba tratando a su propia hija como si fuera una clase de objeto, en cambio la pequeña mira a su madre y a rubia con preocupación, mientras tanto la hechicera ni se inmuta antes sus palabras solo se inclina de hombros.

-Es cierto...pero el libro si me pertenece-le dice dándole la razón y a la vez que le daba poca importancia al asunto para después sonríe con gracia mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia el libro, por reflejo la pequeña lo apretar con mucha fuerza contra su cuerpo-y lo quiero de vuelta-agrega teniendo el abrazo extendido y ofreciendo su mano para que se lo devuelvan.

-Si tanto te interesa, ¿por que no lo búscate por tu propios medios?-pregunta un poco molesto y extrañado el pelinegro, según parece ese libro es muy importante, y si lo es ¿por que ella misma no se molesto en buscarlo?, la pelirroja ríe de gusto.

-Querido...en la búsqueda de gobernar el mundo puedes tener algunos cabos sueltos-le responde teniendo una sonrisa malvada a la vez que retraía su brazo, pero acto seguido torna su cara seria-¡ahora!...¡basta de charlas!...entrégueme el libro y tal vez perdono sus inútiles existencias-les advierte mientras que sus ojos brillan con intensidad, esto intimido un poco al par de vikingos y asusto a la pequeña, ver a su madre furiosa le daba miedo.

-¡¿Para que?!...¡¿para que lo puedas destruir?!-le pregunta la comandante con enfado contenido a la vez que las piernas le temblaban, por todos los medios intentaba mantener la compostura.

-¿Destruirlo?...¡jajá!-le pregunta extrañada para después tentarse de la risa, esto extraño a mas de uno, ¿que era tan graciosos?-¿por que destruiría la llave que puede ayudarme hacer mejor mi trabajo?-le responde entre risas sarcásticas.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?-le pregunta la rubia seriamente extrañada, nadie había entendido de lo que estaba hablando, al escuchar esa pregunta la hechicera se le borro la sonrisa, en eso se pone a pensar y se da cuenta de algo, suspira con cansancio y fastidio.

 _-_ Te lo pondré de la forma mas sencilla para que tu primitivo cerebro pueda entenderlo-le dice con clama y con cara de aburrimiento, se había olvidado que vive en un mundo donde los humanos son pocas neuronas, ante ese comentarios ambos vikingos se molestaron-ese libro contiene un poderoso hechizo de conducción hacia otro mundo y tiempo-le explica señalado el libro que su niña sostiene entre sus manos.

-No entiendo-responde de inmediato el peligro totalmente confundido y sin entender la situación, por otro lado el rostro de la hechicera paso de la seriedad a no poder creer que su pequeña explicación no lo halla entendió ni en lo más mínimo.

-¡No puede ser!-grita de golpe la rubia sorprendida y aterrada ante la verdad que analizo.

-¿Espera?...¡¿tu lo entendiste?!-le pregunta su amigo sorprendido al igual que el par de dragones que la voltearon a ver.

-M-mas o menos...pero analizando la situación en que estamos, creo que ella quiere ir al mundo donde nuestros gemelos viven-le responde seriamente, le costo un poco de trabajo entender bien la situación ya que estos tema de los hechizos y demás era complicado, pero el recordar como llegaron sus gemelos empezon a entenderlo

Se había hecho una hipótesis de que si algo o alguien puede venir a su mundo, también se puede devolver, Snotlout la mira sorprendido y abrumado por lo que esa mujer pueda hacer con ese libro en mano, Rex y Sugar se miran entre si igual de asombrados para después rugirle con mas fuerza, sino la detenían ahora tal vez no lo hagan mas.

-¡Bien!...se ve que no eres tan bruta e idiota como otros-la felicita la hechicera con una sonrisa burlona, ese comentario hizo rabiar a la rubia-pero con una pequeña diferencia...también puedo alterar el tiempo, eso significa que puedo adelantarme o retroceder a los sucesos-agrega sonriendo con malicia haciendo girar su dedo.

-¿De que esta hablando ahora?-le pregunta el pelinegro sin poder lograr entenderla, ¿como es eso de adelantar o retroceder?

Por otro lado Astrid se quedo un tanto pensativa, tampoco logro entender del todo eso de retroceder o adelantar, pero si ella quiera ir al otro mundo donde se encontraban Hiccup y los demás, significaría que estarán al tanto de la situación, pero y si no lo estuvieran?

-¡Eres una maldita!-le grita totalmente histérica y horrorizada al atar los cabos de sus planes.

-¡¿Eh?!...¡¿alguien me puede explicar de que demonios están hablando?!-le vuelve a preguntar el pobre vikingo al sentirse fuera de la conversación.

-Ella quiere hacer lo mismo que hizo en este mundo-le responde totalmente furiosa mientras apretaba los puños, si ella viajaba al otro mundo de seguro haría lo mismo que aquí, Toothless dejaría de existir y de seguro la vida de Hiccup cambiar para siempre, no podía permitirlo.

-Exacto...con la exacta y jugosa diferencia que se que en ese mundo Hiccup esta completamente solo-responde sonriendo y estando muy segura en sus propias palabras, una parte de ella le decía que en ese mundo el castaño estaba mas que solo, para que después su sonrisa se valla-bueeeno creo que ya hable de mas, ahora que saben mis planes no me queda otra que matarlos, aunque no tengo ganas de ensuciarme-le dice seriamente, no pensaba dejarlos vivos sepan o no sus planes, acto seguido de la tierra salen muchas criaturas-ellos harán el trabajo por mi-le terminar de hablar sonriendo muy contenta mientras presentaba a sus pequeños.

Las pequeñas criaturas sonreían entre babas mientras alzaban sus armas, sus cuerpos eran pequeño y delgado de color gris, sus colmillos sobresalian, estaban cubiertos por un chaleco de piel y pantalones negros, orejas largas y puntiagudas, ojos completamente amarillos y descalzos, todos con hambre de matar.

-¿No que ibas a perdonarnos?-pregunta con cierto tono de burla y miedo el pobre vikingo.

-Aunque nos mates ya conocemos tu debilidad-le responde Astrid muy seria mientras protege a su pequeña, pero la pelirroja solo se inclina de hombros.

-Eso no me importa...es tan solo es un simple dragón, me asegurare de que su sola existencia desaparezca-le responde sonriendo cautivamente y auto prometiéndose de que esa lagartija desaparezca.

-No voy a permitirlo-comenta mas para si misma la rubia a su vez que el flequillo le cubre los ojos, para acto seguido la mire de manera desafiante, esto sorprendió un poco la hechicera-¡CHICOS!-le ordena de golpe a su compañeros.

Sin que nadie tenga tiempo a reaccionar, ambos dragones saltan para elevarse y después lanzar sus fuegos hacia sus enemigos, Hera y sus lacayos no pudieron hacer nada para defenderse que una gran explosion se vio en el campo.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado y como dije antes lamento mucho la tardanza...creame que intentare ir mas rapido**

 **¿Que pasara en valle?...¿que estara pensado el arqeuro e hiccup?...astrid y compañia se encontraron con la hecicera!...¿sobreviviran?**

 **¡Ultimos capitulos!**

 **Nos estaremos viendo para la proxima ñwñ/**


End file.
